Love is
by Sasha545
Summary: Itachi no tuvo que asesinar a su clan. Su vida continua junto a su hermano y sus misiones de ANBU hasta que el destino se encarga de poner en su camino a alguien que compensa todo el dolor que ha pasado o podría haber pasado ¿Podrá devolverle aquello que pensó perdido? TERMINADO - ItachixHinata.
1. Love is always patient

**Género**: Romance / Amistad  
**Personajes Principales**: Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyūga, Sasuke Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki.  
**Autor**: Sasha545  
**Rank: Ma **(_Contenido explicito de carácter sexual, violencia y palabras inapropiadas para menores)_

**Cantidad de Capitulos: **16. Nada más, nada menos.  
**Edit Octubre 2012** — A petición de los lectores, Love Is también contará con un epílogo y una posible continuación titulada "_**Hate Is**_".

**DISCLAIMER**: Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

**INSPIRADO EN ESTE HERMOSO TROZO DE CORINTIOS: **

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LOVE IS ALWAYS PATIENT**

_(El amor es siempre paciente)_**  
**

๑

๑

๑

—_Llegué a casa. _

—_¡Nii-san! ¡Ya llegaste! ¡Vamos a jugar nii-san! ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

—_¡Sasuke! Tu hermano tiene muchas tareas de la academia. Pueden jugar después que termine de hacerlas. _

—_Puedo hacerlas luego. Las tareas son muy sencillas. _

—_Jeje!_

๑

๑

๑

—¡Vamos Itachi! ¿Te podrías apurar?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a la ansiedad de Sasuke que decirle que se tardaría sólo un momento más en el baño no tenía caso. Se podría cepillar el cabello con más calma en otra ocasión — _Tal vez deba cortármelo_—pensó.

Abrió la puerta del baño y el vapor salió por la hendidura golpeando el rostro de Sasuke. Acomodó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y caminó hacia el pasillo con calma. Su hermano menor por otro lado pasó a su lado haciendo sonar sus pisadas con fuerza contra la madera para indicarle lo molesto que se encontraba. Itachi sólo suspiró. Para tener 8 años, podía intimidar a cualquier persona cuando ponía esa cara.

—¿En cuánto más debemos estar allá? —le preguntó escuchando como cerraba la puerta atrás de él.  
—Debimos estar allá hace 10 minutos —le respondió mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr nuevamente— ¡Otou-san me matará!  
—No lo hará —Susurró Itachi—_No mientras yo esté acá_—pensó con tranquilidad.

Si aún permanecía en ese lugar era exclusivamente por Sasuke. Desde el fallido _coup d'etat _de Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi había temido por la seguridad de su hermano. Todos los altos mandos en Konoha sabían que su padre había sido el autor intelectual de un posible golpe contra el Tercero. Después de meses, inclusive años de tensión, aquel asunto se había podido solucionar con algunos acuerdos que le dieron más poder al clan Uchiha en desmedro de otros. Fugaku había aceptado las condiciones del tercer Hokage y con ello, se había evitado un episodio que seguramente habría sido triste para Konoha.

Aún así, Itachi no estaba completamente seguro que todos se hubiesen olvidado del asunto. Dentro de ROOT todavía se percibía un cierto resentimiento contra ellos y lo podía notar por la forma en que Danzo Shimura lo miraba cada vez que se encontraban en la base del ANBU. Y, por otro lado, aún se hablaba dentro de las reuniones familiares que el clan no tenía la suficiente importancia a pesar de todas las concesiones que había hecho el Tercero. Todavía corrían aires de revolución. Aquello sólo conseguía mantenerlo alerta, siempre desconfiado y suspicaz de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Dejó de lado ese pensamiento y sonrió cuando escuchó que Sasuke se estaba quejando de que nuevamente Itachi había dejado "cabellos" en el baño.

—¿Ya te vestiste? —le gritó su hermano que había terminado de ducharse en 2 minutos, no como él que hacía todo con tranquilidad, nunca apresurándose a nada.  
—Cálmate Sasuke —le pidió Itachi un tanto divertido.

No había sido realmente su culpa que se atrasaran. Si alguien hubiese sido responsable de la situación, ese era su hermano menor. Al parecer estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas en la Academia y todo eso lo mantenía entusiasmado. Lo primero que había hecho cuando Itachi volvió de su misión en Suna, había sido mostrarle su libreta de notas. Itachi le revolvió el cabello y lo felicitó.

Pero en vez de quedarse quieto o tranquilo, Sasuke le pidió que tuviera un combate con él. Últimamente **siempre**insistía en mostrarle lo que había aprendido cada vez que llegaba de alguna misión. Le había dicho que no tenían tiempo, que tenían que estar en la Academia de Konoha en 15 minutos (o al menos eso le dijo su madre cuando se la encontró en la oficina de policía de Konoha junto a su padre listos para ir al evento, lo único que él debía hacer era ir por Sasuke) pero odiaba ver ese puchero que hacía cada vez que le respondía que no tenía tiempo para él, por lo mismo, acababa accediendo a todas sus peticiones. Sabía que tenía el corazón demasiado blando cuando se trataba de Sasuke, pero no lo podía evitar. Se había prometido a sí mismo desde el momento en que su hermano menor llegó del hospital en brazos de su madre y cerró su pequeña mano alrededor de su dedo índice, que lo protegería con su vida.

Su hermano era sin duda la persona más importante para él. Siempre lo sería.

—¡Ya sabes cómo son con esas tonterías de la academia cuando se juntan todos los clanes! —le gritó Sasuke nuevamente, abriendo la puerta del baño y corriendo por el pasillo. Itachi sólo vio su sombra pasar frente a su cuarto.  
—Lo sé —le respondió poniéndose una polera.

Era la típica que vestía la mayoría del tiempo cuando no tenía que utilizar su indumentaria ANBU; una camiseta negra con el logo del clan Uchiha. Realmente no tenía intensiones de vestirse mejor que eso. Se suponía que ese era su día de descanso. Sólo estaba arreglándose por darle en el gusto a su hermano menor y acompañarlo a su gran evento.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo intentando sonar lo más interesado posible.

—Ya estoy listo —le avisó pasando por afuera de su habitación, golpeando levemente en la madera de la puerta corrediza.

Mientras caminaba se amarró el pelo húmedo en una coleta. No le importaba su aspecto, quería terminar con ese asunto y salir con Shisui esa noche. Sabía que todos en el clan irían a la barbacoa (BBQ) y aunque a él no le gustaba mucho la carne, tenía la esperanza de ver a cierta chica que le gustaba desde la Academia y a quien nunca le había podido hablar, siempre mirándola desde lejos y actuando como si no existiese. Era amiga de Shisui, y aunque su primo siempre intentaba acercarlos, Itachi nunca conseguía poder hablarle con completa libertad, temiendo que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca fuese aburrida o demasiado compleja para que otros entendieran su razonamiento.

Le daba vergüenza que supieran lo que él pensaba o sentía por el resto. Tenía trece años, y aún así, desde que tenía memoria había sido de esa manera. La única excepción a esa regla era Sasuke, con él siempre bajaba la guardia.

Estaba poniéndose las sandalias en la entrada de la casa cuando su hermano menor llegó corriendo, introduciendo sus pies rápidamente dentro de las sandalias y abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—¡Vamos nii-san! —insistió tirando de su brazo.

Itachi volvió a suspirar. Conocía esa sonrisita en Sasuke demasiado bien.

—Espera, ni si quiera me he puesto mi protector de frente —le dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo.

—¿Me lo puedo poner yo? —le preguntó animado.  
—Sólo puedes usar un protector de frente cuando te gradúes de la Academia —le respondió saliendo de la casa—. Por eso debes esforzarte muchísimo. Ser un shinobi no es un juego.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y comenzó a caminar a su lado un tanto molesto.

— Siempre dices cosas como esas. Sólo pudiste haber dicho que no.

Itachi lo miró y le hizo un gesto indicándole que se acercara. Sasuke caminó más cerca de él sonriendo animado, pensado que su hermano mayor lo dejaría portar la bandana con el protector. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando el dedo índice y anular lo golpearon en la frente.

—_Auch_… —se quejó molesto, sobándose con poco cuidado— cuando tenga un protector de frente no volverás a hacerme caer con eso.  
—Ya lo veremos —respondió con cariño.

Puso una mano alrededor de sus hombros y lo tiró hacia su costado. Sasuke lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

Momentos así hacía que valiera la pena haber pasado por cosas y situaciones tan terribles en el pasado. Tal vez podía dejarlas finalmente atrás y vivir en la paz que esos días le ofrecía Konoha.

๑

๑

๑

—¿Tú eres el hermano de Sasuke? —le preguntó un chico rubio, parado junto a su hermano menor.  
—Sí. Soy Itachi Uchiha. Es un gusto conocerte —respondió un tanto confundido.  
—¿Es cierto que te graduaste de la academia a los siete años? ¿Y qué activaste el sharingan a los ocho?

El chico rubio miró a Sasuke con suspicacia. Itachi notó que entre ambos debía haber algún tipo de rivalidad, pues se estaban observando con una antipatía que no veía en años.

—Sasuke no se calla al respecto, y sinceramente comenzaba a pensar que te estaba inventado.  
—No, soy bastante real. Y sí, lo que dijo mi hermano es cierto —respondió Itachi con calma mientras le daba un bolo de arroz a Sasuke y tomaba otro para sí. El niño puso cara de asombrado, sobre todo por eso de haberse graduado a los siete años de la academia—. Pero esos eran otros tiempos, estábamos en medio de una guerra en ese entonces.  
—¿De verdad eres un capitán del ANBU? ¡Pero si luces tan joven! —exclamó el rubio.

En esta ocasión Itachi suspiró cansado. Se suponía que la identidad de los miembros de ANBU era secreta, no le hacía mucha gracia que su hermano menor anduviese divulgando esas cosas.

—Sí. Pero si se lo dices a alguien… tendré que matarte.

Itachi le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente. Le gustaban los niños pequeños y sinceramente consideraba que los amigos de su hermano eran adorables. El chico lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un tanto asustado. Su hermano en cambio puso cara de haber salido victorioso.

—Vamos Sasuke, llevémosle comida a mamá.  
—Sí nii-san.

Reconoció al pequeño rubio como Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del cuarto. Se suponía que ese era uno de los secretos más custodiados en Konoha, pero había sido bastante obvio adivinarlo cuando Kushina Uzumaki (quien estaba embarazada) murió junto al cuarto durante la batalla contra el kyuubi. Naruto debía ser su hijo, pues era un chico sin padres que se apellidaba "Uzumaki" y se parecía mucho a ambos. Kushina era la única mujer Uzumaki en Konoha. Era una cosa de lógica.

—¿Te llamas Naruto, verdad? —le preguntó de pronto Itachi dándose la vuelta.

El chico asintió un tanto confundido. Sintió de inmediato la pena que Naruto emanaba y no pudo evitar decir lo próximo que salió de su boca.

— ¿Quieres venir y comer con nosotros?  
—¡Claro! —respondió el pequeño corriendo tras ellos.

Itachi lo miró con un tanto de lástima. Era el hijo de un héroe de la aldea y nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, al contrario, todos parecían temerle y lo dejaban de lado, aislándolo y tratándolo como si fuese un bicho raro. Desde niño se preguntó el motivo de ello, pero ni si quiera su padre se lo había contestado cuando un día se lo preguntó de frente. Aún así, nunca antes había hablado con el pequeño bromista y hacerlo en esa ocasión le causó sentir un poco de simpatía por él.

—¿Por qué le pediste que viniera con nosotros? —le preguntó Sasuke en un murmullo.

Sus gestos lucían irritados al ver a Naruto al otro lado de Itachi. Sólo le revolvió nuevamente el cabello sonriendo por la forma en que estiraba los labios en un puchero.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! —de pronto sintió las manos de Naruto tirando de su ropa— ¿De verdad eres tan bueno como dice Sasuke con todo eso de los shurikens y los kunais? ¿Me podrías enseñar?  
—No te enseñará, nunca tiene _tiempo _—interrumpió Sasuke— y si lo tuviese, tiene que entrenar conmigo.

Itachi suspiró un tanto cansado. Sabía lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser Sasuke. Le hacía aún más gracia que lo hubiese arrastrado a ese evento de la academia sólo para poder "mostrarlo" frente a sus compañeros. Naruto era el quinto chico que le preguntaba lo mismo. De seguro ya todos pensaban que era un invento. No obstante, le agradaba estar con él. No le molestaba para nada que su hermanito menor se le pegara y lo enseñara a todos como si eso se tratara de un "_Show and Tell_" escolar y él fuera el objeto que los profesores le habían pedido llevar.

Llegó a la mesa en donde su madre se había sentado, justo debajo de uno de los grandes árboles. Siempre utilizaban el tejado de la Academia para esas convivencias escolares. La mujer pareció un poco sorprendida al ver a Naruto Uzumaki llegar junto con sus dos hijos, pero sonrió en silencio mirándolos. Itachi notó aquella añoranza al pasado, preguntándose si su madre habría sido amiga de Kushina Uzumaki. Seguramente habían sido compañeras en la academia.

—Okaa-san ¿Quiere que traiga algo más? —le preguntó pasándole un plato con tres onigiris para la mesa.  
—No. Tu padre está con el resto de los hombres asando carne y verduras. Debería traernos pronto.  
—Está bien —dijo Itachi, sentándose a su lado, mirando como Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando por alguna cosa.

Su madre aliñaba una ensalada de tomates y Sasuke la miraba atentamente. Todos sabían que su hermano menor no podía pasar una comida sin consumir tomates y arroz. Naruto se estaba quejando sobre algo de no haber ramen en el evento y fue justamente mientras se quejaba y su hermano le decía que era un idiota, cuando notó a alguien escondida detrás de uno de los árboles mirando en aquella dirección.

Se sorprendió que lo hiciera tan mal, considerando que por su edad seguramente era una de las compañeras de Sasuke. No la recordaba de vista, pero por sus ojos asumió que se trataba de una de las Hyūga.

La observó de reojo preguntándose si sería una de las seguidoras de su hermano menor. Aquello le causó gracia y bajó el rostro en una sonrisa. Recordaba como también él en sus días en la Academia tenía a chicas que no dejaban de perseguirlo, aunque a diferencia de Sasuke, a él le agradaba que lo hicieran. Le gustaban las chicas, aunque fuese muy torpe para hacer algo al respecto. Estaban en medio de una guerra después de todo. No había tiempo para detenerse y escribir una carta de amor, invitar a una chica al cine o sentarse bajo un árbol. Las preocupaciones en la mente de las personas eran "_¿Volverá del frente de batalla?", "¿Podremos dormir tranquilos esta noche?", "¿Habrá comida mañana?"_

Nunca había sido parte de un grupo gennin si quiera, apenas había salido de la Academia había recibido instrucciones para convertirse en chunnin con rapidez.

En los diez minutos que estuvo sentado frente a Naruto y Sasuke, vio como se pelearon al menos cinco veces dándose empujones y amenazas de muerte. La verdad, si hubiese sabido que ambos se llevaban tan mal, no le habría pedido a Naruto que comiera con ellos. No obstante, al mismo tiempo, le llamaba la atención que Naruto hubiese accedido a dicha invitación si su relación con Sasuke era tan mala. Seguramente, el chico debía estar muy solo.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, al menos cuatro niñas se acercaron a la mesa a saludar a Sasuke y a ofrecerle postres que ellas habían cocinado para el evento del colegio. Su hermano menor las miraba con indiferencia y ni si quiera les respondía, sólo decía "No me gustan los dulces" con voz cortante, acercándose a Mikoto como si ella fuese la única mujer que necesitaba en su vida. Itachi lo encontraba divertido, era casi como si en vez de temerle a las mujeres, las despreciara. No lo culpaba, Sasuke siempre había sido el "niñito" de mamá, mientras que Fugaku había sido más inclinado a favorecerlo a él.

De pronto vio a su padre acercarse con la carne dentro de un plato. Naruto y Sasuke de inmediato comenzaron a pelearse por el mejor pedazo, mientras que Fugaku se sentaba con ellos. Su seriedad era palpable y pronto le dio una mirada asesina a ambos para que se quedaran quietos. Obedecieron de inmediato, después de todo, su padre podía resultar bastante intimidante cuando miraba a las personas con esos ojos, a veces se activaba su sharingan de la nada en medio de una conversación.

Como supuso, el mejor trozo fue a parar en el plato de su madre. Luego cada uno se sirvió, excepto él, quien sólo comió un trozo de atún asado y un onigiri con muchas, muchas verduras asadas. Las carnes no le sentaban bien.

Sasuke era lejos el ser más social en la mesa, contándole a su padre la forma en que había obtenido las mejores notas ese año y que le habían dado una pequeña medallita por ello. Naruto lo miraba con desprecio y los brazos cruzados, como pidiéndole con la mirada que se quedara callado de una vez. Sin embargo, Fugaku no parecía muy impresionado al respecto. Sólo asintió en silencio y cuando Sasuke terminó de hablar, se dirigió a Itachi preguntándole los detalles de la misión en Suna.

No dijo nada, sólo dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke observando de reojo como sus ojos se perdían en el plato de comida frente a él. Sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba porque Fugaku le diese su aprobación.

—Sasuke, mañana voy a tener el día libre ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? —la sonrisa que mostró hizo que todo se arreglara— Tú también puedes venir Naruto, si así lo quieres.  
—Nii-san ¿Por qué tienes que invitarlo a él? —le preguntó Sasuke molesto.  
—¿Acaso temes que sea mejor que tú? —lo cuestionó Naruto.  
—Guarden silencio ambos —les pidió Fugaku Uchiha.  
—Sí señor —respondieron al unísono.

Cuando terminó de comer, se excusó aprovechando que Sasuke estaba jugando con el resto de los niños en el patio de la Academia y comenzó a caminar por debajo de los árboles del techo. Itachi se pudo fijar en que casi todas las familias principales de los clanes de Konoha estaban ahí.

Bajo una mesa se encontraban los Yamanaka; sus cabelleras rubias y claras los hacían muy reconocibles. Al otro extremo estaban los Nara comiendo en silencio mientras la señora Nara gritaba y les daba un sermón por alguna cosa, golpeando a su esposo con un cucharon en la cabeza. En la mesa inmediatamente continua estaban los Akimishi, todos voluptuosos y comiendo grandes cantidades, riendo sonoramente con esas voces potentes que hacían que el suelo de Konoha retumbara.

Aquello lo hizo sentir feliz. Ver que dentro de la Villa hubiesen personas así le daba sentido a su constante trabajo por proteger la paz en ese lugar.

Itachi se apresuró de vuelta a la mesa cuando vio que su madre estaba recogiendo la loza. Por supuesto, iba a ayudarle. Sin embargo mientras se acercaba, notó que su padre se dirigía donde estaban los Hyūga, sentados y perfectamente ordenados.

Itachi siempre había admirado a los Hyūga. Tenían una distinción y elegancia que ningún otro clan en Konoha poseía, ni si quiera el clan Uchiha. Miró de reojo a la niñita que había estado mirando a su hermano menor y notó que tenía la mirada perdida en su plato de comida; nadie en la mesa parecía notarla. Esa mirada melancólica le recordó a Sasuke.

En treinta minutos la academia estaba vacía. Casi todos los clanes se habían retirado del techo y el día de la familia había terminado. Su madre lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo que buscara a Sasuke para avisarle que volvían a casa. Itachi la convenció de que lo dejara jugar un poco más, que él se quedaría esperándolo para llevarlo de vuelta. Mikoto accedió a ello, aunque Fugaku puso mala cara, de seguro quería conversar algún asunto con Itachi a la brevedad.

Evitaba estar en casa cuando su padre estaba ahí. No le agradaba la forma en que pensaba. Últimamente habían estado discutiendo un poco debido a ello y aunque era extremadamente respetuoso con él y casi siempre asentía a sus órdenes en silencio… sabía que si hubiese tenido que elegir entre la aldea y sus extrañas ideas, habría elegido a la aldea.

El sol comenzó a caer. Itachi se reclinó contra la corteza de un árbol justo frente al edificio de la Academia una vez se despidió de sus padres. Había un solitario columpio que colgaba desde una rama con cadenas. Más allá, los chicos estaban jugando _fútbol shinobi _(en donde se permite el uso de ninjutsu para evitar por todos medios que el otro equipo gane, sin dañarse).

Observaba que Sasuke lo disfrutaba mucho por la sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba en el mismo equipo que Naruto y el chico Inuzuka. En el equipo contrario había uno de los Akimichi, uno de los Nara y también un chico que casi no se movía y parecía ahí más que nada para llenar un hueco que porque quisiese jugar; por las gafas oscuras asumió que se debía tratar de un Aburame. No quería arruinarles la diversión, prefirió dejar a su hermano jugar. Ya tenía suficiente con estar todo el día entrenando para llenar las expectativas de su padre, quería dejarlo tener la infancia que a él le habían robado.

—¡Nii-san! —gritó de pronto su hermano— ¿Viste? ¡Metí un gol!  
—Lo hiciste bien Sasuke —le respondió Itachi con amabilidad, sonriendo en su dirección.

Fue entonces que algo volvió a llamar su atención. Apoyada en la cerca, con una bolsita que decía "Ichiraku's Ramen" estaba la misma niña Hyūga mirando cómo los chicos jugaban. Itachi la observó con curiosidad; le gustaba estudiar al resto, era de hecho una de sus mejores atributos y algo que lo había llevado al ANBU como capitán. Podía leer a las personas y entender sus sentimientos, esa era su mejor cualidad.

Hasta ese momento estaba seguro que había podido leer a esa niñita cuando la vio en el techo de la Academia. Sin embargo ¿Por qué tenía un paquete con ramen? Era extraño, por decir lo menos. Si quería llamar la atención de Sasuke ¿Por qué no había traído un obento con arroz y vegetales? Era conocido por todos que esa era su comida favorita ¿Sería posible que la pequeña no lo supiese?

Itachi la observó más de un hora. A veces pensaba que estaba a punto de tomar valor para acercarse a hablarle a su hermano, pero justo cuando daba un paso adelante, retrocedía dos. Todas las demás chicas estaban alrededor de la cancha de tierra gritando por Sasuke ¿Por qué ella no se les unía?

Cuando cerca del anochecer su hermano se le acercó corriendo diciendo que ya habían terminado, Itachi asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a él. Naruto estaba con ellos, seguramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer que acompañarlos y a pesar de que seguían discutiendo, podía notar que más que sólo rivales, entre ellos había una especie de amistad. Sólo entonces notó, que la pequeña aún estaba parada ahí, mirando y esperando.

Suspiró con lástima, sacando su billetera de su bolsillo trasero.

—Jugaron muy bien ¿Por qué no van a comprar algo para beber?

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos cuando le puso cinco ryo en su mano, aunque Sasuke levantó las cejas, preguntándose por qué de la nada su hermano estaba siendo tan amable con los dos.

—¿No te lo dije, _dobe_? Mi hermano es genial —lo miró con tanta admiración, que Itachi casi se sonroja.  
—¡Itachi es asombroso! ¡Me gustaría tener un hermano así! —ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la pequeña tienda que vendía jugos naturales recién exprimidos y dangos.  
—Sí, pero no puedes tener al mío —le respondió Sasuke sacándole la lengua, abriendo la puerta haciendo que sonara una pequeña campanita.

Cuando estuvo seguro que Naruto y Sasuke estaban pidiendo sus órdenes, se acercó a la chica Hyūga. Estaba sorprendido que estuviese sola ahí. La niña lo miró con esos enormes ojos violáceos claros, con algo de temor.

—Es bastante tarde ¿Dónde está tu padre? —le preguntó Itachi con amabilidad. Al no recibir una respuesta, se preguntó si sería sorda o muda— ¿Estás bien?

La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mirando hacia el suelo. Itachi suspiró, acuclillándose frente a ella para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

No entendía por qué no recibía respuesta de ella ni por qué no podía descifrarla sólo con mirarla a los ojos como le solía ocurrir con el resto. A pesar de tener 13 años, a veces, también se sentía como un niño y se frustraba. Aquella no iba a ser una de esas ocasiones, tal vez esa niñita estuviese perdida.

—Mi nombre es Itachi, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke —la niña levantó lentamente los ojos del piso y lo observó con curiosidad —_Con que reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano_— pensó— ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros y tomar un jugo de alguna fruta deliciosa como… no se… fresas? Mientras esperamos a tu papá —la pequeña miró en dirección a la tienda y sonrojó fuertemente, dudando varios segundos hasta que finalmente asintió con el rostro— ¿Debemos avisarle a alguien que vendrás con nosotros? —le preguntó nuevamente, estirando su mano para que ella la tomara.

La chica negó. Itachi comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Por qué alguien tan pequeña estaría sola, sobre todo si era una de esas chicas del clan Hyūga?

Con suavidad, la pequeñita le tomó la mano y lo siguió. Parecía estar acostumbrada a ello, pues a pesar de su timidez, no le soltó la mano. Itachi notó que aún cargaba la bolsa de Ichiraku Ramen, lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco mal.

—Lo siento mucho, creo que eso ya debe estar frío —le dijo y ella bajó aún más el rostro— Aunque, a mi hermano no le gusta mucho el ramen, si quieres llamar su atención deberías probar con arroz y tomates. Esa es su comida favorita.

No sabía realmente por qué estaba ayudando a esa chica. Quizás porque vio en ella algo similar a él. Cuando alguien le atraía, se quedaba inmóvil, contemplaba de lejos, añoraba en silencio. Quizás pensó que si podía hacer que una niñita de siete años venciera su miedo, podría él mismo algún día ser menos torpe cuando se relacionara con mujeres, tal vez no estaría siempre callado, indiferente, pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en la persona que estaba junto a él.

O tal vez era porque al mirar profundamente ese byakugan inactivo, no podía leerla. No podía saber qué estaba sintiendo, y aquello lo fascinó de un modo extraño. Sabía que al ser un dojutsu al igual que el sharingan era difícil de poder leer, pero no por ello dejaba de hacer el intento.

Sólo entonces Itachi escuchó su voz, tan frágil como un susurro.

—N-no e-era para…para Uchiha…Uchiha-kun.

Itachi se sintió intrigado. Si no estaba ahí por su hermano menor, ¿Entonces por quien?

—Oh —la respuesta llegó a él y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan descuidado. A quien había estado mirando toda la tarde no era a Sasuke, era a Naruto— ¿Naruto-kun y tú son amigos?

Si era posible la chica se puso aún más roja, negando con el rostro. Aquello hizo que algo se derritiera en el pecho de Itachi. Los niños eran tan adorables.

—Ven, vamos a tomar jugo. Estoy seguro que Naruto-kun querrá conocerte.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hinata Hyūga e Itachi Uchiha hablaron, pero de seguro, no sería la última. El destino les tenía planeado algo más que un simple encuentro.

๑

๑

๑

**NOTA**

_Amo a Itachi (en sentido figurativo, no literal). Cada vez que leo su vida, en el manga o veo el anime… me embarga un dolor tan grande que siempre termino llorando. Tal vez es porque me identifico con el dolor de querer cuidar a un hermano menor, verlos imitarte, querer protegerlos, dar cualquier cosa por ellos… y aún así… saber que todo el tiempo lo único que buscan es superarte, salir de la sombra que proyectas sobre ellos porque sin importar qué hacen, tú lo hiciste primero. Por lo mismo, a veces buscando evitarles dolor por cosas que nosotros ya vivimos, los sobreprotegemos._

_Quiero darle una historia distinta a Itachi en este fic, tal vez una oportunidad de ser feliz… no lo sé. Creo que un personaje que estaba tan lleno de amor dentro de él, para su villa y su hermano, merecía encontrar al final de sus días un poco de felicidad. Sé que lo que hizo fue espantoso, mató a todo su clan incluso a sus padres… pero cuando te metes realmente dentro de ese personaje a fondo y ves el motivo por el cual estuvo obligado a hacerlo, lo puedes perdonar y hasta entender la locura de Sasuke por querer destruir Konoha, borrar todo el dolor que le provocaron a Itachi y a su familia._

_Quiero transmitir amor como concepto, no sentimiento. Quiero representar a Itachi como un ente que amaba a su villa, a su hermano, a su familia y a sus amigos. Quiero que se sienta su bondad y su sacrificio. Espero no fracasar en ello._

_Les agradezco desde ya por la lectura y advierto… este fic puede resultar algo muy lindo, personal y emotivo… o una gran mierda xD… Aunque voy a intentar plasmar lo que siento por el personaje de Itachi con fuerza. Gracias por acompañarme en un nuevo fic. Sólo tendrá 16 capítulos, espero poder plasmar la historia en ellos._


	2. Love is always kind

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LOVE IS ALWAYS KIND**

_(El amor siempre es amable)_

๑

๑

๑

—_Oye, mantén esa pierna con hielo. _

—_Sí. _

*Hermano… aun estas tan lejos.*

_[Aquel que observa y aquel que es observado. _

_A Sasuke lo asombra la diferencia tan sobrecogedora. En cuanto a la gran amabilidad de Itachi, ¿Dónde se ha ido?] _

_Naruto Capítulo 220 – Hermanos. _

๑

๑

๑

—¿De verdad Kakashi-san? —preguntó Itachi atrás de la máscara. A su lado estaba Hatake Kakashi, uno de sus compañeros en el _escuadrón de asesinatos_— ¿Lo hará dar instrucciones a los egresados de la academia este año?  
—Sí—respondió Kakashi bajando lentamente la máscara— Esta es mi última misión en ANBU, a menos que los vuelva a reprobar como siempre hago. Me asignaron para ser el instructor de tu hermano.  
—Sasuke es muy disciplinado y aprende rápido.

La velocidad con que contestó Itachi incluso sorprendió a Kakashi. Se recriminó mentalmente por su actuar. No sabía por qué acababa de hacer eso, quizás la idea de que un jounin que nunca había aprobado un sólo grupo gennin fuese el maestro de Sasuke lo ponía nervioso. Quería que a su hermano le fuese bien.

—Disculpe—se excusó—. Sé que la recomendación viene de muy cerca, pero le aseguro que mi hermano será un gran shinobi.  
—Si es la mitad de bueno de lo que eras tú a esa edad, será un placer tenerlo como alumno.

Itachi asintió. Acababan de pasar por un punto secreto en la barrera de Konoha y se introducían al refugio de ANBU en la montaña de los Hokages.

—Lo único que me llama la atención, es por qué el tercero me puso a mí a cargo de dicho grupo y no a ti —cruzaron la puerta principal e Itachi lo miró algo incómodo—. Si alguien es ideal para enseñar los secretos atrás del sharingan, ese eres tú. Aunque estoy convencido que aún no he visto si quiera la mitad de lo que en realidad puedes hacer con esos ojos.  
—Sólo tengo 18 años, Kakashi-san —respondió Itachi con humildad.  
—Sí, pero eres jounin hace seis. Ya deberías haber tomado un grupo para entrenarlo —Kakashi suspiró con pesar—. No es justo que siempre seamos los mismos —dijo a modo de broma.  
—Lo siento. Creo que el Hokage tiene otras cosas planeadas para mí, al menos por ahora —respondió Itachi evadiendo el tema.

Le hizo una reverencia a Kakashi quien caminaba en dirección al resto de los ANBU que se había reunido en la sala principal del recinto. Estaban bebiendo sake por haber terminado con éxito su misión a las afuera del País del Fuego. Él no bebía, nunca lo había hecho. Seguía los 3 "no-no" de los shinobis con convicción: No a las apuestas, No a las mujeres de mala fama, No al alcohol. Por lo mismo, casi no compartía con los miembros del escuadrón de asesinato cuando no tenían una misión. Prefería pasar su tiempo libre entrenando, con Sasuke o Shisui.

Su misión había sido ir en búsqueda de un grupo de criminales que estaba causando terror, asesinando a los campesinos en busca de algo o alguien.

Itachi no tuvo ningún tipo de problema en matar a dos de ellos con su katana, Kakashi se enfrentó a otros dos, Haru Yamanaka también había matado a uno y finalmente Kasumi Aburame había terminado con los que intentaban huir. Cuervo, CopyNinja, Flor y Niebla. Esos eran sus nombres cuando portaban máscaras. Cuando se las sacaban, volvían a ser personas y tener identidad. Cuando se las sacaban, Itachi ya no tenía nada más que compartir con ellos.

Por lo general, cuando se desplegaba al escuadrón de asesinatos no quedaban criminales vivos, a menos que el Hokage lo ordenara así. Debían realizar sus trabajos de forma silenciosa y rápida. Itachi había pasado al menos 5 meses sin que tuviese que matar a nadie; quería darse una ducha y dejar su remordimiento escurrirse con el agua para así volver a casa y pretender que nada de aquello había sucedido.

Entró a los camarines de ANBU y se retiró su equipo limpiándolo para borrar cualquier rastro de sangre o sustancias que algún enemigo podría haber puesto en él para rastrearlo. No cometía errores y tampoco se arriesgaba a hacerlo. Prefería prevenir.

Se puso de pie y vio que no tenía otra misión en al menos tres días según el horario que había colgado en los camarines. Aquello lo hizo sentirse aliviado, pero su rostro no lo comunicó. Cuando estaba dentro de esas paredes su semblante se volvía de piedra y su corazón de hielo. Perdía la identidad. No era Itachi Uchiha, no tenía nombre ni rostro.

Se retiró la máscara y la dejó colgada en su casillero. Aparte de Hatake, no solía hablar con nadie más ahí. Sus habilidades sociales eran realmente pobres y encontraba que Kakashi le hablaba exclusivamente porque ambos eran del tipo silencioso y odiaban el escándalo. Preferían la quietud y la soledad. Había que tener nervios de acero para estar ahí y cosas como los sentimientos sólo entorpecían el camino de los ninjas de Konoha. Al menos él intentaba suprimirlos cada vez que se ponía aquella máscara.

Caminó rumbo a su casa, pasó por la tienda de víveres y compró las cosas que había gastado durante la misión. Seguramente necesitaría de ellas ese fin de semana: vendas, kunais, shurikens, sellos explosivos, bombas de humo, bombas de sueño, manzanas rojas, botellas de agua, apio, zanahorias. Un buen shinobi tenía que mantener su mente y cuerpo saludable; sin embargo, cada vez que estaba en su casa su madre insistía en alimentarlo aludiendo que estaba demasiado flaco, intentando llenar su plato de todo tipo de comidas que ella sabía no sentaban bien en él.

En la misma tienda, compró una caja de shurikens que dejaban hilos invisibles atrás. De seguro aquello le gustaría a Sasuke. Le había prometido que le traería un recuerdo cuando volviera y casi lo había olvidado. Llevaba cinco días fuera de Konoha.

Continuó su camino luego de salir de la tienda y dobló por el distrito del clan Hyūga. Siempre había que pasar por esa calle al oeste de Konoha antes de llegar al distrito del clan Uchiha.

Le gustaba ese lugar; era amplio y la sombra de los árboles de cerezo cubría gran parte de la calle. Era sin duda el barrio más agradable en donde vivir dentro de la Villa. Ver a un grupo de niños del clan Hyūga subido en los árboles sacando cerezas maduras lo hizo sonreír. Amaba su villa, su nación, a los niños que jugaban en el verano disfrutando de los días de paz que él nunca tuvo en su niñez. El viento cálido removió su cabellera y se sintió pagado. No importaba qué tuviese que hacer, haría todo por proteger esas sonrisas.

Sin embargo, en medio de lo que parecía un festival de alegría y risas, sus ojos se toparon con un rostro melancólico. Sentada en una banquita a la orilla de una cerca de madera, notó a una niña del clan, sola y triste, mirando hacia el suelo —_¿Por qué no está recogiendo cerezas con el resto de los niños de su clan?_ —se preguntó.

Hacía años que no la veía, estaba más grande aunque seguía siendo demasiado pequeña para su edad. Su cabello permanecía de la misma forma, como si alguien hubiese puesto un plato sobre su cabeza e insistieran en cortárselo para hacerla lucir un poco más masculina. Sin embargo, sus facciones delicadas no podían hacer que la confundiera con un chico, sus pestañas eran demasiado largas, sus nariz muy fina y sus pómulos muy pronunciados. A pesar de estar utilizando ropa bastante holgada, se podía notar que su figura era la de una niña.

Pensó en seguir de largo, pero ese rostro de tristeza lo hizo detenerse — _¿Qué podría sacarle una sonrisa?_ —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Metió la mano dentro de su bolsa y caminó en su dirección.

La chica estaba completamente absorta mirando el suelo, de hecho, sólo notó su presencia cuando la sombra de Itachi cayó encima de ella. Nerviosa, subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros del mayor de los Uchiha. Se sonrojó de inmediato, sin despegar los labios, mirándolo con tanta intensidad que hasta Itachi pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo el nerviosismo que ella emanaba.

—¿Por qué no estás jugando con el resto de los niños? —le preguntó con su más sincera sonrisa.

No obstante, ver que ella apenas subía la mirada con una infinita tristeza en sus ojos perlados, hizo que su sonrisa se difuminara.

_—_No debo hacer esas cosas. Otou-sama… no lo… él no lo permitiría —le respondió la pequeña.

Su pecho se oprimió. Podía sentir en su propio cuerpo la tristeza y el dolor que emanaba en aquellos ojos.

—Sonríe —le dijo poniendo una manzana sobre sus manos.

La chica la miró dudosa, sin saber qué decir. Levantó su pequeño rostro preguntándole con la mirada si era realmente para ella.

—No hay nada que haga sentir peor a un shinobi que volver a casa y encontrarse con que las niñas lindas de la aldea están tristes —le indicó con amabilidad.  
—Lo…lo s-siento… U-Uchiha-san —respondió la chica en un susurro apenas audible mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con violencia.

_¿Aún me recuerda?_ —Se preguntó Itachi un tanto sorprendido. —_No, es el emblema en mi ropa._

Bajó la mirada un instante. Ella no era del tipo que hablaba y él tampoco se sentía realmente cómodo dirigiéndose al resto. Quizás el único motivo por el cual había detenido su andar para conversar con ella era precisamente que él era un adulto y ella una niña.

—¿Tu nombre era Hinata, verdad? — Le preguntó sentándose a su lado, sacando una manzana de su bolsa y dándole un mordisco.  
—S-sí — Respondió ella sin mirarlo, con el rostro sorprendido, como si no creyera que alguien se acordaba de su persona.  
—¿Podría saber qué es lo que te tiene tan triste, Hinata-san? Tal vez podamos solucionarlo.

La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa, dudando si debía decirle o no. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sólo la risa de los chicos en el árbol de cereza se escuchaba entre ellos.

— Yo… m-me gradué de la a-academia —dijo finalmente.  
—Felicitaciones —le expresó Itachi con sinceridad—. Mi hermano también se graduó ayer —ambos se quedaron en silencio, el pelinegro podía notar que ninguno era del tipo que hablaba—. Ese no es un motivo de tristeza ¿Sabes? Todos tenemos miedo al comienzo pero, saber que podemos proteger la aldea hace que podamos superarlo y cumplir con nuestra labor.  
—N-no… n-no estoy t-triste por…por eso —respondió Hinata.  
—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres —le indicó Itachi nuevamente, dándole un segundo mordisco a la manzana.

El silencio era agradable. Muy pocas veces se sentía cómodo con otras personas, pero esa niña tenía algo bastante adorable en ella. Su fragilidad la hacía fascinante a la vista de alguien como él. Se preguntó por qué Sasuke no encontraba en ella alguien interesante con quien pasar el tiempo.

Iba por el cuarto mordisco cuando Hinata finalmente decidió armarse de valor y hablar.

—Naruto-kun no l-logró graduarse.

_Con que era eso._ —pensó Itachi.

—Lo siento mucho. Sé que Naruto-kun es importante para ti.  
Hinata asintió con el rostro —Por, por favor no…  
—Será un secreto entre los dos —la interrumpió con rapidez.

Seguramente la chica no querría que Sasuke lo supiese. A él tampoco le habría gustado a esa edad que el resto de sus compañeros se enterara sobre cosas así, los chicos podían ser muy crueles en esa etapa de sus vidas.

—U..Uchiha-san ¿Puedo preguntarle a-algo? —Itachi asintió mientras miraba en su dirección— ¿P-Por qué es… es tan amable conmigo?  
Sonrió mirando hacia los árboles— Porque me recuerdas a cierto niño que conocí hace mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en Hinata. —¿Siempre es… es tan bondadoso con t-todos?

Itachi la miró de reojo, intentando que no se notara la tristeza que sentía con aquella pregunta. Podría haberle dicho que la bondad era un concepto subjetivo. Tal vez lo que para ella era considerado algo noble de hacer, como llevar a cabo una misión, para otras villas significaba motivos de tristeza y dolor. Era el eterno conflicto del mundo shinobi. Una acción resultaba en una consecuencia, el amor que sentía lo hacía querer proteger a su villa sin importar lo que pasara.

En una misión, podía tener que asesinar a alguien que significara un peligro para Konoha. Atrás de esa persona habría otras que lo amaban, a quienes su acción les causaría dolor. Ese dolor eventualmente se convertía en odio… y ese odio creaba las guerras entre las naciones. A veces se preguntaba si lo que hacían era correcto, si no habría una mejor forma de llegar a una paz constante, si todo aquello era realmente una _falsa paz_.

—Nunca dejes que las apariencias te engañen, Hinata-san. A veces, hasta la sonrisa más sincera puede ser sólo una ilusión.

Itachi suspiró. Había mucho aún en su conciencia que debía limpiar. Había hecho cosas horribles que merecían un castigo acorde. Había traicionado a los suyos, había puesto en peligro la vida de su clan, todo por la seguridad de Konoha. Había sido un doble agente todo ese tiempo, le comunicaba al tercer Hokage todos los movimientos de su padre y de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Cargaba en su conciencia con el asesinato de al menos tres activistas de su clan y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera el nombre de su padre en la lista. Lo peor de todo había sido ver la muerte de la chica que le gustaba sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Sabía que su muerte no había sido casualidad y algo le decía que también era un aviso para su persona: ella sabía demasiado por asociarse a él.

Había despertado un nuevo poder ese día y lo había pagado con su alma.

Dejó que sus sentimientos por todos en esa aldea murieran cada vez que llevaba a cabo una misión, sin importar lo cruel que resultara. Lo único que tenía en mente era que cada vez que asesinaba, aunque fuesen mujeres, niños o ancianos… era porque esas personas eran un riesgo para la seguridad de Sasuke dentro de Konoha. Aquel pensamiento le daba fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa. El rostro de su hermano lo mantenía cuerdo y apacible cuando realizaba acciones que para otros habrían resultado aberrantes.

— Debo irme. Seguramente cierto hermano menor me está esperando en la puerta de mi casa, listo para abordarme con todo tipo de preguntas sobre mi última misión —no sabía por qué le había dicho todo eso, hubiese bastado con decirle "adiós".  
—S-sí —respondió Hinata subiendo el rostro, observando como Itachi se paraba—. Itachi-san… — El pelinegro se volteó a verla, confundido por la seriedad en los ojos de esa niña. _Sí me recuerda…_ — ¿Cree… cree que voy a morir en una misión?

Itachi se sintió un poco divertido por la seriedad de la pregunta, pero profundamente perturbado ¿Qué cosas les estaban enseñando en la Academia para que esa niña tuviese tanto miedo? O más bien… ¿A quién habría escuchado decir eso para que tuviese ese pensamiento presente?

—La muerte es parte de la vida de un Shinobi —le dijo mirando el suelo con seriedad—. Siempre debemos estar preparados para enfrentarla, recibirla o darla a otros.

Hinata suspiró y fue como si lo dijera más para sí misma que para él.

—No me gustaría morir sin antes poder… —sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente.  
—¿Poder qué?

No sabía por qué, pero no podía descifrar a esa chica. Aquello lo intrigaba, la hacía una de las personas más interesantes que había conocido.

—N-nada… —respondió Hinata poniéndose de pie también y haciendo una leve reverencia—Muchas gracias, por… por la man-manzana.

Habiendo dicho esto, la chica comenzó a correr. Algo la había avergonzado. Itachi lo supo por el color de sus mejillas.

Años después, la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de formularle cambiaría su vida para siempre.

๑

๑

๑

Cuando Sasuke vio que eran las tres de la tarde e Itachi aún no llegaba, se dirigió a la puerta y se puso sus sandalias. Era impaciente, no quería seguir esperando por su hermano. Los últimos tres días habían sido un infierno. Se había preparado para el examen final de la academia sin descanso y sin la ayuda de la persona a quien consideraba su ejemplo a seguir y su eterno rival.

Gruñó todos esos días que Itachi debió haberse quedado para ayudarlo a entrenar. Por lo mismo, se había sentido realmente desilusionado cuando la última prueba consistió en un simple clon de sombras.

Aún así, personas como Naruto ni si quiera habían logrado conseguir hacer un miserable y solitario clon. Su hermano los podía hacer desde que tenía uso de razón, llegando a hacer trampa cuando jugaban a las escondidas, utilizando varios clones que lo distraían al momento de encontrar al verdadero Itachi.

Pero ya no era un niño. La cinta en su frente con el protector de Konoha lo indicaba, y al igual que su hermano, la honraría y defendería hasta su último aliento. Tenía que cumplir su sueño, ser parte de la policía de Konoha.

—¡Kaa-san! ¡Iré por Itachi! —le gritó abriendo la puerta y saliendo del hogar Uchiha corriendo.

_Me pregunto qué pudo demorarlo, Itachi siempre es puntual. _—pensó mientras corría.

Saltó sobre los tejados y comenzó a correr mirando por el camino. Le irritaba que Itachi siempre se hiciera el importante, hasta para llegar a la hora. Quería terminar de una vez con todo ese asunto del almuerzo, después de todo, tenían que entrenar. Ahora él también era un shinobi.

De pronto, visualizó alguien con el cabello más oscuro que el resto sentado al lado de una chica pequeña de cabello corto y azulado. Miró de reojo y reconoció que era una de las chicas de la academia. No estaba seguro de su nombre, podría haber sido Hana, Hina, Huna o algo así. Nunca le había llamado mucho la atención, era rara, siempre vestía como si no supiera su propia talla, nunca miraba a nadie al rostro, a veces sentía que los estaba siguiendo cuando Naruto y él caminaban de regreso a sus casas y en más de una ocasión la había visto quedarse completamente paralizada en una situación de riesgo durante sus prácticas. En síntesis, la chica era un desastre. Era tan insignificante que ni si quiera se había molestado en aprender su nombre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la única vez que había compartido una palabra con ella había sido durante el primer año de la academia, cuando Itachi la invitó a beber un jugo junto a él y Naruto. Comenzó a hacer memoria, nunca después de esa ocasión nunca había visto a su hermano con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Frunció el ceño con suspicacia y molestia. La idea de que Itachi le pusiera más atención a esa niña rara lo irritaba. Se suponía que tenía que llegar a la casa a las tres, entrenar con él y luego cenar con la familia. Sasuke realmente no entendía por qué se habría detenido a conversar con una Hyūga en vez de querer pasar su tarde libre con él.

Por lo mismo, bajó cuidadosamente del techo y saltó hasta las ramas, escuchando lo que estaban conversando. Ahora que era un ninja podía hacer cosas como el espionaje.

Necesitaba saber la respuesta… ¿Qué tendría esa chica que llamaba la atención de Itachi?

_—La muerte es parte de la vida de un Shinobi. Siempre debemos estar preparados para enfrentarla, recibirla o darla a otros._

Notó como la postura de Itachi se inclinaba hacia adelante y sus hombros caían desanimadamente. De no haber conocido a su hermano tan bien como lo hacía, habría dicho que hablar de esos temas lo entristecía. Pero si algo sabía Sasuke sobre Itachi Uchiha, era que nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno a la hora de cumplir con sus misiones rango A, B o S.

_—No me gustaría morir sin antes poder…  
—¿Poder qué?_

Sí, ¿Poder qué? —se preguntó Sasuke interesado. Si Itachi lo había preguntado entonces debía ser algo que merecía saberse. Aunque luego de reconsiderarlo en su mente, la idea de querer saber cuál era el deseo de Hana Hyūga antes de morir lo tenía sin cuidado.

_—N-nada…_

La pregunta pareció ponerla realmente nerviosa, pues sin más se había puesto de pie como si acabase de recordar que tenía algo que hacer.

_—Muchas gracias, por… por la man-manzana._

Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño ¿Su hermano le había regalado una manzana? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué andaba regalándoles cosas a las niñas de Konoha sin esperar nada a cambio? No sólo se había sentado con ella a conversar y le estaba prestando atención haciéndole preguntas, sino que también le había dado algo. Sus labios se estiraron con molestia en un puchero mientras veía la escena.

Observó como Itachi miraba en dirección a donde la chica Hyūga había corrido. Se quedó parado ahí en silencio un buen rato, y de pronto, de la nada, se volteó y miró directamente en la dirección en donde Sasuke se había escondido.

—Ya puedes salir de ahí, Sasuke —le dijo sonriendo pero frunciendo el ceño, con ese rostro de pena y burla que siempre ponía cuando sabía que lo había hecho enojar— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar la conversación de otras personas, verdad?  
—No para un shinobi experto en espionaje, nii-san —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida.

Sin embargo, ésta desapareció y arrugó las cejas, saltando desde la rama y caminando en su dirección con los brazos cruzados y los párpados caídos en signo de molestia.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estaba aquí?  
—Desde que te escondiste —respondió Itachi —. Debes mejorar un poco la cantidad de ruido que realizas al hacerlo.  
—Hn —gruñó Sasuke mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa (estaban a dos calles de distancia)— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esa niña?  
—Conversando —le indicó sin prestarle mucha atención.  
Aquello sólo logró irritar más a Sasuke— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque ella es interesante —sacó otra manzana de su bolsa y se la lanzó a Sasuke con suavidad. Éste la agarró y aunque no le gustaban los dulces, le dio una mordida.  
—Las niñas son tontas —murmuró con la boca llena— ¿Por qué gastar el tiempo en ellas?  
—¿Tienes trece años y aún piensas eso? —Itachi suspiró, a veces se preguntaba cuando Sasuke comenzaría a despegarse un poco de la infancia. Había resultado ser uno de esos chicos a quienes le cuesta madurar y se aferraba a esas actitudes infantiles a pesar de que ya tenía trece años— Supongo que lo entenderás a medida que crezcas.  
—Aún no has dicho nada —se quejó Sasuke cambiando el tema.  
—¿Por tu protector de frente? —le preguntó Itachi divertido— Creo que ya no te podré golpear con tanta facilidad.  
—Nii-san —gruñó Sasuke. Podría haber intentado decirle que no siempre conseguía golpearlo con "tanta" facilidad, pero eso habría sido mentira—. Es en serio. Mañana me dirán en que grupo quedé.  
—Tal vez te toque con Hinata-san. Tendrías suerte si aquello sucediera —dijo Itachi con seriedad.  
—¿Quién? —preguntó Sasuke confuso.  
—Hinata Hyūga —respondió levantando una ceja—. Tu compañera de la Academia con la cual estaba conversando.  
—Oh… es cierto, se llamaba Hinata.

_Así que esa niña era Hinata Hyūga. Ese era su nombre_ —pensó Sasuke. La idea de que alguien tan torpe hubiese conseguido pasar la prueba de clones lo sorprendió levemente.

—¿Ella se graduó?  
—Sí —respondió Itachi.

Observó con detalle la confusión en su hermano, entendiendo algunas cosas que antes no había logrado captar del todo sobre la chica — _La mira en menos. Seguramente todos ellos lo hacen, por eso esa chica es así. Carece de confianza, cree en lo que el resto ha dicho que es _—pensó.

—El idiota de Naruto no lo consiguió —murmuró Sasuke.

También notó el deje de tristeza en su mirada. Su hermano podía decir que el chico Uzumaki no le importaba, pero Itachi sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

—¿Eso te entristece? — Le preguntó.  
—No me interesa.

Sasuke estaba mintiendo, podía notarlo, pero no iba a increparlo al respecto. Así era su hermano menor. Podría haber resultado ser un completo idiota y de verdad no interesarle. Al menos _fingía_ no interesarle.

—No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Tengo que acceder al rango jounin antes de fin de año para poder ingresar a la policía de Konoha a los trece y acercarme un paso más a mi sueño... —Itachi miró en frente. Sabía lo que Sasuke iba a decir a continuación— Tengo que igualarte y llegar a ser capitán antes de que cumpla catorce años.  
—Lo siento Sasuke —dijo Itachi con algo de melancolía—. Supongo que ya no podrás seguir disfrutando de ser un niño para siempre.

_Aún no puedo creer que sólo tenía trece cuando todo aquello ocurrió_ —pensó sintiendo un peso en el pecho.

—¿Ah? —preguntó confundido— ¿Qué podría ser mejor que estar con otou-san y Shisui-san en las fuerzas policiales? ¡Sólo los shinobis más fuertes y honorables pueden juzgar los crímenes de otros!

El estómago de Itachi se recogió sólo de pensar el tipo de misiones que estuvo a punto de realizar a esa edad por el gran "honor" de la policía de Konoha. Había estado sólo a días de tener que asesinar a todo el clan. Su estómago dolía sólo de recordar la forma en que él y Shisui habían intentado por todos los medios posibles detener el golpe de estado. Habían intentando ganar tiempo, demorar la orden de ejecución, incluso habían ofrecido dar todo tipo de información por años a cambio de que les dieran a su familia una última oportunidad.

Veía a Shisui Uchiha como un hermano mayor. Contaba con el mangekyo al igual que él, pues había perdido a su mejor amiga, la chica que le gustaba a Itachi siendo un adolescente, en la explosión "casual" que ambos sabían no había sido casual. Todo aquello tenía escrito "Danzo". De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo venía pensando que si Danzo se enteraba que Shisui y él contaban con técnicas oculares tan avanzadas, sería capaz de atacarlos para obtener sus ojos. Sabía que el sharingan de los miembros del clan que habían asesinado durante los años siempre terminaban en su poder con la excusa de "Debemos deshacernos de estos ojos, es muy peligroso enterrarlos con ellos".

Aún así, podía entender a Sasuke; recordaba ese día en que ambos habían estado frente a la estación de policía de Konoha mirando el emblema del clan Uchiha y Sasuke le había preguntado si él también se uniría a la institución. En ese entonces, cuando era completamente ignorante de la realidad que envolvía a la policía de Konoha, deseó por un segundo pertenecer a ella y poder seguir con el legado de su familia. Aquella idea había ido desapareciendo con el tiempo, pues entre más se enteraba de lo que planeaban, lo que realmente querían… más se desilusionaba con la idea y todo lo que representaba el clan Uchiha.

Deseó en su corazón que Sasuke nunca estuviese envuelto en eso.

—Descuida —le dijo Itachi saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé para que me superes eventualmente.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Sasuke con verdadero entusiasmo, para luego corregirse, pensando que todo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad— Espera, ¿Por qué harías eso?  
—Porque soy tu hermano mayor.

Caminaron el resto en silencio, uno al lado del otro, cada hermano perdido en sus propios pensamientos y pesares, en sus miedos e inseguridades. Lo único que le daba sentido y dirección a sus vidas, era tenerse uno al otro.

Itachi fue el primero en entrar a la casa y se encontró con un rostro conocido que lo hizo tragar pesado mientras que Sasuke se escondía atrás de él.

—¡Llegan tarde! —gruñó Mikoto Uchiha mirando a ambos con el cucharon en la mano como si en cualquier instante les fuese a dar en la cabeza— Su padre se tuvo que marchar, sólo comeremos los tres.  
—¿Sucedió algo, kaa-san? —le preguntó Sasuke adelantándose con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

El menor de los Uchiha había estado insistiendo en acompañar a Fugaku en operaciones de la policía de Konoha ahora que se había graduado de la academia.

—Nada que tú debas saber, pequeño entrometido —respondió dándole un beso en la frente, en las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz para terminar abrazándolo, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar.  
—Kaa-san… Me estás apretando… —se quejó Sasuke sonrojando, mirando a Itachi quien los observaba divertido. Hacía años que a él su madre no lo trataba así, pero aprovechaba de poder besuquear a Sasuke todo lo que pudiese. Sabía que eventualmente le diría que aquello lo avergonzaba— y dejando lleno de baba.  
—¿Alcanzo a tomar un baño antes de que tengamos que comer? —preguntó Itachi dándole una mascada más a su manzana.

Se sentía bastante cansado, pensó que un baño lo ayudaría. Por lo general le gustaba poder comer estando limpio. La misión había durado cinco días y tenía sudor pegado al cuerpo y su pelo se sentía pesado.

—La comida se está enfriando —respondió Mikoto Uchiha con amabilidad, con ojitos tiernos, diciéndole a su hijo que comiera antes sin realmente decírselo.  
—Está bien —respondió Itachi suspirando.  
—¿Por qué siempre insistes en arruinar tu apetito antes de comer? Pareciera que sólo te alimentas de frutas —las manos de la mujer se fueron a sus caderas y puso el mismo rostro que ponía Sasuke cuando quería algo—. Por eso estás tan delgado ¿Cómo se supone que me vas a dar nietos de esa forma…?  
—Okaa-san —dijo esta vez Itachi, siendo él quien se sonrojaba y Sasuke el que lo miraba divertido—. Ni...ni si quiera tengo novia. No debería decirme cosas así.  
—No tiene novia pero se la pasa hablando con niñitas en la calle— Lo acusó Sasuke sacándole la lengua y pasando de largo hacia el comedor. Se notaba que aún estaba molesto por eso.  
—¿Niñitas? —preguntó Mikoto Uchiha quitándole la bolsa de las manos y revisando lo que Itachi había comprado.  
—No es lo que piensa —respondió de inmediato.  
—¿Por qué sólo compras manzanas y apio? Tienes que comer más carne —Itachi suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces tendrían esa conversación?  
—No me gusta mucho la carne. Las frutas y las verduras tienen más vitaminas y ayudan a la vista— le quitó la bolsa de vuelta, tenía que dejar sus elementos de combate en su habitación.  
—Itachi… ¡La carne tiene hierro! —dijo Mikoto suspirando y limpiándole las mejillas con su delantal y un poco de saliva. Itachi puso cara de "¿Qué es lo que haces? Suéltame" — Me preocupas. Sé que las verduras son fundamentales para nuestros ojos, sobre todo por el sharingan, pero el hierro también lo es. Tu salud…  
—Estoy perfectamente bien —respondió Itachi— Por favor, no se preocupe.  
—Sí… pero…  
—Sin peros Okaa-san—Itachi le tomó las manos y se las bajó lentamente mirándola a los ojos. Cuando la miraba así, hasta Mikoto Uchiha se sentía nerviosa. No podía descifrar a su hijo—. Estoy bien —la sonrisa en su rostro la calmó—. Si me sintiera mal usted sería la primera en saberlo.  
—Está bien —dijo un tanto más tranquila—. Te hice onigiris, de los que te gustan, rellenos con repollo.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó entrando al comedor junto a ella, sólo para observar que Sasuke ya había comenzando— ¿Me guardaste alguno? —le preguntó divertido a su hermano menor, viendo que estaba comiendo molesto y rápido.  
—Son todos para mí —respondió Sasuke con la boca llena. Mikoto e Itachi suspiraron. Sabían lo celoso que se ponía cuando Itachi volvía de una misión larga y todas las atenciones estaban enfocadas en él— ¿Verdad kaa-san?  
—Sasuke… —Mikoto suspiró resignada.  
—Esa es una verdadera lástima —dijo Itachi sentando al lado derecho de su hermano—, pues yo sé quien será tu instructor jounin y tú no.  
Sasuke casi se atragantó. — ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y te has demorado todo esto en decírmelo? ¡Vamos nii-san, dímelo!

Sasuke le dio su mejor sonrisa pasándole el plato de onigiris. Itachi bajó la mirada y sacó uno, dándole un mordisco prudente y masticándolo con lentitud. Sasuke estaba casi sacándose el cabello de la ansiedad por saber la información que le estaban ocultando.

— ¡Vamos nii-san! ¡No seas así!

Todo el resto de la tarde Itachi se enfocó en ponerse al día con sus quehaceres y labores. Por muy shinobi que fuese, siempre ayudaba en el hogar y le gustaba mantener las cosas ordenadas. Su madre era una kunoichi y si estaba todo el tiempo atendiendo de ellos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverle la mano cuando estaba en casa y tenía un poco de tiempo. Sin embargo, su pacífica tarde fue interrumpida constantes veces a través de Sasuke, quien insistía en que le dijera la identidad de su nuevo instructor jounin. Aún así, todo lo que encontró de parte de Itachi fue silencio.

Pero si Sasuke Uchiha tenía una cualidad que bordeaba en un defecto más que en virtud, era lo insistente y obsesivo que podía llegar a ser si es que quería algo.

Itachi estaba trapeando el piso del dojo, cuando de pronto su hermano apareció entre los pilares haciéndose el tonto, llevando consigo un pie de melocotones recién horneado que seguramente su madre había dejado enfriarse en alguna ventana.

—¿No huele delicioso nii-san? —le preguntó sosteniendo la bandejita con el plato.  
—No creo que a okaa-san le agrade mucho la idea de que andes por la casa con un postre que debe haber cocinado para otou-san —le respondió Itachi sin dejar de trapear.

No obstante, Sasuke no se rindió con ello. Itachi salió al patio trasero para meterse al pozo de la casa en donde llegaba agua caliente desde las fuentes termales. Retiró su toalla y la dejó doblada a la perfección a un costado de la orilla para luego meterse. A penas el calor del liquido lo cubrió, se dejó a si mismo relajar y una toalla caliente cubrió sus hombros. Fue precisamente cuando cerró los ojos sonriendo de felicidad por tener un momento de tranquilidad, cuando Sasuke apareció de la nada frente a él, logrando asustarlo.

—¿En qué momento te metiste? —le preguntó viéndolo con curiosidad.  
—Un ninja nunca revela su posición —respondió con una sonrisa y el pelo goteando hacia abajo, las mejillas rojas y un brillo especial en los ojos. Seguramente llevaba bastante sumergido ahí— Anda, dime quien será mi instructor.  
—Lo siento Sasuke, pero un ninja tampoco revela información clasificada de la aldea.  
—¡Hmph! —gruñó Sasuke hundiéndose de nuevo y desapareciendo en el agua.

Lo peor sin duda había sido cuando Itachi intentó acostarse una vez cayó la noche. Justo cuando estaba retirando las sábanas para meterse dentro, una bomba de humo explotó.

—Otouto… —dijo a regañadientes sin llegar a mostrarse molesto.

Suspiró con pesar abriendo la ventana y justo afuera en una rama del árbol del patio, estaba Sasuke sentado con una gran sonrisa.

—Puedo seguir toda la noche hasta que me lo digas.

Y Sasuke cumplió su promesa, lo molestó toda la noche de distintas formas sin dejarlo dormir, lo cual tampoco fue realmente un impedimento para Itachi quien de por sí dormía poco.

Sin embargo a eso del alba, Sasuke se rindió y terminó quedándose dormido al lado de la cama de Itachi. Éste lo tomó en brazos y lo puso en el otro extremo de su futón, asegurándose de taparlo. Su relación era de esa manera. Por mucho que su hermano menor lo viera con ojos lleno de rivalidad y que en contantes ocasiones él lo alejara buscando tiempo en silencio para arreglar sus propias cosas, para Itachi, su hermano seguía siendo lo más importante.

Debió haber estado amaneciendo cuando de pronto escucharon algo bastante familiar, pero no a esa hora del día, menos con el portazo que lo siguió… _"¡Ya suéltame dattebayo!"…_

—Hmm… ¿Qué hace ese perdedor aquí a esta hora? —preguntó Sasuke con un bostezo.

Itachi no respondió, se sentó en la cama y sólo subió los hombros dubitativo restregándose los ojos.

Ambos hermanos caminaron por el corredor de la casa y descubrieron que Mikoto Uchiha aún estaba despierta, seguramente esperando a su marido. Itachi estaba con la ropa que siempre usaba en su casa y Sasuke todavía portaba el protector de frente de Konoha. Al ver a Naruto ni si quiera le preguntó qué hacía ahí, sólo dijo lo obvio.

—¿Por qué tienes un protector en la frente si reprobaste el examen final? —sus brazos se cruzaron con irritación mirando como su padre lo sostenía del cuello de su chaqueta para que dejara de moverse.  
—¡Lo pasé! Ahora también soy un ninja —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.  
—Silencio —le gruñó Fugaku.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto-kun? —preguntó Mikoto Uchiha preocupada al ver que tenía sangre en la ropa y en muchas partes ésta se había roto.  
—El muy idiota robó un pergamino que contenía fuinjutsus que selló el primer Hokage. Lo estuvimos buscando toda la noche —respondió Fugaku suspirando con pesar—. Antes de ayer rayó las estatuas de los hokages y el día anterior se dedicó a hacer lo mismo en el distrito del clan Yamanaka.  
—¡Se lo merecían! —se excusó Naruto— Además, fue Mizuki-sensei quien me dijo que si podía realizar una técnica de esos pergaminos me podría graduar.  
—Lo sé, por eso no estás arrestado —le respondió Fugaku soltándolo— ¿Es amigo de Sasuke, verdad? —preguntó mirando a su hijo con seriedad. Sasuke tragó saliva.  
—He hecho todo lo posible por deshacerme de él, pero nunca me deja en paz —respondió subiendo los hombros un tanto avergonzado e irritado.  
—Sasuke… —lo sermoneó Itachi por sus palabras ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Los había visto jugando por años y ahora negaba que fuesen amigos— ¿Va a tomar desayuno con nosotros?  
—Sí —respondió Fugaku—. Debe ir a la Academia, pero prefiero vigilar que no haga nada estúpido nuevamente.  
—Se supone que hoy nos debemos sacar las fotos para el registro Ninja después de almuerzo —dijo de inmediato Sasuke, pensando que tendría que soportar a Naruto hasta esa hora.  
—Iruka-sensei iba a invitarme un delicioso plato de ramen para celebrar que soy un shinobi, pero este sujeto no lo dejó —dijo apuntando hacia Fugaku con el dedo índice.  
—Mikoto, dale algo de comer para que cierre la boca. Sígueme Itachi —ordenó Fugaku.

Sasuke miró a su hermano con resentimiento mientras que su padre se adentraba a la casa. El mayor de los Uchiha estaba acostumbrado a los celos de su hermano menor cada vez que su padre pasaba de él y no lo incluía en las conversaciones.

Adivinó de qué se trataba el asunto a tratar esta vez. Aquello le arruinó levemente la mañana. No quería saber nada más del clan. La mayoría de las cosas que le decía Fugaku sólo lo perjudicaban pues luego debía informárselas a sus superiores. Cada vez que hablaban ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarle los ojos. Cerró la puerta corrediza atrás de él y se sentó frente a su padre con las rodillas contra el piso.

—¿Sucede algo, otou-san? —le preguntó con formalidad.  
—Sasuke se graduó de la academia —dijo formalmente.

Itachi subió la mirada del piso. Nunca hablaban de Sasuke pero ahora que lo hacían, su padre estaba completamente serio. Escuchó atento, si involucraba a Sasuke en sus tonterías…

— Kakashi será su instructor.  
—Lo sé. Kakashi-san me lo dijo en nuestra última misión —comenzó a sentir nervios en el estómago, pero su rostro permaneció inflexible.  
—Convencí al Hokage para que no te pusiera a entrenar recién graduados, eso sería sin duda un retroceso en todos tus avances y un desperdicio de tu talento. — _Con que era eso_, pensó Itachi. — Quiero que ayudes a tu hermano menor. Se graduó primero de la clase al igual que tú y ya puede realizar algunas técnicas de fuego. Sin embargo, tiene trece años… y aún no despierta el sharingan. Aquello me tiene preocupado. Tú lo hiciste a los ocho años.  
—Otou-san, yo estuve en situaciones de vida o muerte a los ocho años —recordarse en medio de todos los escombros y los cuerpos muertos le produjo un escalofrío que supo ocultar a la perfección de la mirada de su padre—. Sasuke no ha tenido que vivir con el peso de la guerra. Aún así, Kakashi puede usar el sharingan, estoy seguro que eventualmente le enseñará todo lo que hay que saber al respecto.  
—Siempre me pareció un insulto que porte uno de los ojos de Obito-san —respondió Fugaku cruzando sus brazos.  
—¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo quieres que ayude a Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi. Estaba ansioso por salir de ahí.  
—Itachi, no te descuides. Sigues siendo la conexión entre Konoha y nuestro clan. No lo olvides — Fugaku lo miró con seriedad—. Cuento contigo.  
—Lo sé —respondió Itachi poniéndose de pie.

_Nunca me dejas olvidarlo _— pensó.

Salió de la habitación sintiendo que las paredes se le iban encima y el pasillo de su casa se alargaba. El peso de todo aquello hacía que su cabeza diera demasiadas vueltas. No obstante, no podía dejar que aquello lo perturbara.

Tenía que salir de esa casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Sabía que Sasuke y Naruto estaban ahí por la cantidad de gritos que se podían escuchar. Al menos le avisaría a su madre que no volvería hasta que cayera la noche. No tenía nada que hacer ahí si Fugaku estaba acechándolo con su presencia.

—Voy saliendo —anunció.  
—¡Nii—san! ¿Vas a entrenar en el bosque? —preguntó Sasuke parándose de la mesa, tomándose su vaso de leche de golpe.

_Esa es una buena opción._ — pensó sin mirarlo.

—Sí. — Respondió Itachi.  
—¿Podemos ir contigo? — Preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.  
—¡Sií nii-san! —asintió Sasuke con una felicidad que hizo que Itachi lo mirara con lástima.

Le indicó que se acercara con el dedo índice y anular; Sasuke, pensando que le estaba diciendo que podían ir con ellos, corrió en su dirección. No fue difícil para él tomar su protector de frente con la mano izquierda y bajarlo, mientras que con la derecha le dio un golpe en la sien con los mismos dedos con que lo había llamado.

— Lo siento Sasuke, será para la próxima vez.  
—¡Nii-san! ¡Siempre dices eso! —dijo Sasuke molesto mientras se sobaba la frente— Por.. por favor.  
—¡Entrénanos Itachi-sensei, eres el mejor _dattebayo_! —gritó Naruto con ojos brillosos.

Ver la cara de ambos, llenos de felicidad y excitación le hizo imposible decir que no. A pesar de que no estaba de humor y que si iba al bosque a entrenar era precisamente porque quería estar solo y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando con su padre… Naruto y Sasuke no tenían por qué pagar el costo de su lealtad a Konoha. Después de todo, si estaba haciendo todo aquello era por protegerlos a ellos también. Los niños eran completamente inocentes en ese corrupto mundo Shinobi.

—Está bien, pero con una condición.

Itachi sonrió con diversión. Había alguien más a quien deseaba ver sonreír esa mañana.

๑

๑

๑

—Vaya… ¡Esto es más grande que tu casa Sasuke! —dijo Naruto cuando pasaron por debajo del arco de entrada a la mansión principal del clan Hyūga.  
—Cállate —le ordenó rápidamente— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —era obvio que Sasuke estaba impaciente por comenzar a entrenar con Itachi.  
—Ustedes dijeron que aceptaban mi condición de visitar a una persona antes —dijo Itachi.

Caminaron con calma hasta llegar al medio de ese gigantesco patio en donde algunos miembros de clan se encontraban entrenando el puño gentil.

—Lo sabía ¡Estás saliendo con la hermana de esa Hinata Hyūga! —lo increpó Sasuke mirándolo con espanto y apuntando en su dirección.  
—¿Hinata tiene una hermana? —preguntó Naruto despistadamente.  
—No estoy saliendo con nadie, Sasuke —respondió Itachi sonrojándose levemente. Odiaba hablar del tema.  
—¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó su hermano menor con suspicacia.  
—Venimos a visitar a Hinata-san —respondió Itachi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke—. Se amable.  
—¿Desde cuándo es tu amiga? —preguntó con una mueca y aires de celo en él.  
—¿Por qué tantas preguntas? —lo cuestionó Itachi subiendo las cejas.  
—Ayer estabas hablando con ella y hoy quieres que la visitemos —dijo Sasuke—. Tú nunca te tomas tantas molestias por nadie.  
—Ya te lo dije ayer, ella es interesante.  
—¿Hinata es interesante? —preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza— ¿No crees que es rara y un poco deprimente? Digo… nunca entiendo nada de lo que dice.  
—Eso se debe a que nunca la has escuchado realmente —respondió Itachi con una sonrisa gentil.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se quedaron en silencio después de eso.

Sasuke comenzó a pensar lo que su hermano acababa de decir. Itachi consideraba a esa chica rara alguien interesante, lo que significaba que seguramente era extraordinariamente poderosa. Ya había escuchado que había un genio en el clan Hyūga, de hecho, el año anterior se había graduado como el número uno de la Academia. Quizás todo ese tiempo había subestimado a Hinata y ella no era tan torpe como parecía.

Naruto por otro lado seguía completamente intrigado. Si alguien tan asombroso como Itachi consideraba a Hinata Hyūga una chica a la que debía escuchar, tal vez, sólo tal vez, debía ponerle más atención. Itachi e Iruka-sensei eran por lejos las personas que mejor lo trataban dentro de la Villa. Cuando volvía de una misión, constantemente lo invitaba a pasar tiempo con él y Sasuke. En la primavera los llevaba a los carnavales, les compraba máscaras y les enseñaba como asustar a las personas apareciendo desde los sitios más impredecibles. En el verano, cada vez que podía, los llevaba al río Naka a nadar. Naruto se sentía en el paraíso cuando las chicas en sus pequeños bikinis se acercaban a ellos (básicamente para hablar con Itachi) diciéndole que sus hermanitos menores eran adorables. Itachi sólo sonrojaba y asentía. De hecho, Naruto había encontrado en esos días su inspiración para completar el _oiroke no jutsu_. En la mente de Naruto, Itachi era genial. Era imposible que se estuviese equivocando con Hinata Hyūga.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal de la mansión, un sujeto con enormes ojos perlados se les acercó. Itachi lo reconoció de inmediato.

Tokuma Hyūga y él habían sido compañeros en la Academia. No eran amigos en lo particular, pero si se respetaban mutuamente y podían ver las cualidades del otro. Tokuma era alguien con quien había realizado varias misiones antes de ingresar a ANBU y se decía que su byakugan era el más avanzado de todo el clan Hyūga.

—Itachi-san, es un gusto verte por aquí —dijo el miembro del clan Hyūga haciéndole una reverencia.

Itachi hizo lo mismo y al ver que Naruto y Sasuke no lo hacían le dio un zape a su hermano para que bajara la cabeza. El rubio un tanto despistado, al ver que ambos inclinaban el rostro también los imitó.

—Buenos días Tokuma-san. —dijo Itachi volviendo a pararse derecho— Estoy buscando a Hinata-san ¿Se encuentra disponible?

—¿Hinata-sama? Uhmm… creo que se estaba preparando para ir a la Academia esta tarde —respondió Tokuma dubitativo y mirando el cielo —¿_Hinata—sama_? —pensó Itachi. No estaba muy acostumbrado a los honoríficos del clan Hyūga y aún le llamaba la atención el tipo de respeto que provocaba la familia principal con el resto—. Iré por ella ¿Quieren entrar y tomar una taza de té?  
—Eso sería muy gentil de su parte —respondió Itachi siguiéndolo.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron uno al otro, cuestionándose internamente por qué Itachi habría aceptado tomar el té con los Hyūga si tenían que ir a entrenar. Tokuma abrió una puerta corrediza en donde se veía una mesa a nivel de suelo.

—Pediré en la cocina que traigan el té mientras voy por Hinata-sama. Por favor, esperen aquí.  
—Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, Tokuma-san.

A penas el hombre cerró la puerta corrediza Itachi avanzó para sentarse en el suelo con elegancia. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a él, seguido por Naruto.

—¿Se puede saber por qué aceptaste tomar el té? ¡Tenemos que entrenar! —dijo Sasuke molesto.  
—Cuando vas de visita a un hogar como éste y te ofrecen té, lo considerado es aceptarlo, Sasuke —respondió Itachi cerrando los ojos—. Compórtense educadamente. Esta es una de las familias más honorables y antiguas de Konoha. Sus tradiciones son muy distintas a las nuestras.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto a quien también le había quedado dando vueltas los honoríficos que utilizaban con Hinata— ¿Qué tiene de especial el clan Hyūga?  
—Para comenzar, son parte de los fundadores de Konoha junto con el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju —comenzó Itachi. Escuchar la historia de cómo se había formado la Villa llamó la atención de ambos chicos—. En aquellos tiempos, sólo los más fuertes fueron elegidos para formar parte de la primera Villa completamente ninja dentro de un Feudo. Como saben, Konoha es la Villa ninja del País del Fuego y aunque debemos sumisión a los señores Feudales, ellos nos dejan vivir con relativa independencia en este lugar. Los Hyūga fueron parte de aquellos que estuvieron aquí cuando no había nada excepto árboles —Naruto estaba interesado en la historia, mientras que Sasuke comenzaba a perder interés. Realmente quería entrenar—. Fueron parte del primer tratado de paz entre clanes. Eso se debe a que son realmente fuertes y poseen el mejor estilo de taijutsu que existe: el puño gentil. No sólo eso, sus ojos son poseedores de un dojutsu único llamado byakugan que les permite ver el sistema circulatorio de chakra, los tenketsus y todo alrededor de ellos en 360º grados a kilómetros de distancia.  
—Que asombroso —dijo Naruto embelesado. Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en que los Hyūga fuesen tan especiales— ¡Le pediré a Hinata que me enseñe ese maravilloso taijutsu!

Por otro lado, Sasuke conocía todo eso, pero le llamó la atención lo del taijutsu.

— El taijutsu de Hinata no era nada especial. Lo recordaría si fuese así —dijo con seriedad.  
—Seguramente nunca utilizó el puño gentil. Si lo hubiese hecho, lo recordarías —le indicó Itachi—. Un golpe con ese tipo de jutsu es bastante doloroso.

Lo decía por experiencia personal. En más de una ocasión había entrenado con algún ANBU que poseía ese estilo de pelea.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la pequeña niña Hyūga llegara al salón junto con algunas criadas que traían una bandeja con tazas y té. Hinata se quedó pasmada en la puerta cuando los vio. Itachi la miró detenidamente, intentando al menos esta vez poder leerla mejor. Sus ojos perlados estaban enfocados única y exclusivamente en Naruto. Sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas y sus labios tiritaban levemente. Pero luego, ese nerviosismo pareció pasar y una sonrisa lo remplazó.

—Buenos..buenos días, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-kun, Naruto-kun —dijo haciendo una reverencia y acercándose a ellos—. Tokuma-san dijo que.. que querían verme.  
—¡Hola Hinata! —la saludó Naruto animadamente comiéndose de un trago uno de los panecillos que habían puesto junto al té. Sasuke sólo le hizo un gesto un tanto tosco mientras que Itachi le sonrió con amabilidad— ¡Tu casa es enorme! ¡Debes ser realmente rica! —Sasuke le pegó un codazo— Auch…  
—Naruto-kun… tú… tú lograste… te pudiste graduar— dijo Hinata sin atreverse a acercarse aún, observando fijamente el protector de frente del rubio. Itachi se sintió pagado al ver esa sonrisa sincera en la chica—. Fe..felicitaciones.  
—¿No se ve genial en mi el protector? —le preguntó con una gran sonrisa apuntado a su frente y acomodándose la placa de metal— Hinata sólo asintió y movió sus ojos en dirección a Itachi.

Era la primera vez que la podía leer con claridad. Le estaba diciendo "gracias". Sólo con los ojos devolvió el gesto y bajó levemente el rostro como si le dijera "de nada".

Itachi no tenía nada que decir. Había llevado a los chicos a ese lugar no sólo porque quería ver a Hinata un tanto más animada, sino porque sabía que si había alguien que realmente se alegraría por el logro de Naruto, esa sería ella. Parecía la única que lo notaba de verdad y Naruto merecía que alguien le sonriera con esa honestidad pues toda su vida sólo había recibido miradas lúgubres y llenas de antipatía.

Por su parte, Sasuke levantó una ceja al notar la forma en que su hermano la estaba mirando. No le agradaba para nada que sus ojos mostraran tanto interés en alguien que no fuese él.

๑

๑

๑

_**NOTA**_

_Este es el ultimo capitulo en donde son "niños". El proximo Capitulo Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto tendrán 16 años e Itachi 21. _

_Estoy super feliz de saber que no soy la unica que piensa que Itachi era cálido y amable. Si algo mato aquello fue el hecho de haber tenido que olvidarse de sus sentimientos y matar a su clan. Pero aquello no sucedió en mi fic, por lo tanto sigue siendo el Itachi de los flashbacks de Sasuke. _

_Si tiene alguna sugerencia o idea para los proximos capitulos, no duden en dejarla pues aun no trazo muy bien todo, solo tengo el final haha._


	3. Love is never jealous

_**AN: Les pido perdón desde ya por la longitud de este capítulo. No quiero dividirlos en dos como siempre, quiero que se entienda como un todo. **__**Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^ **_

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

**LOVE IS  
CAPÍTULO 3  
LOVE IS NEVER JEALOUS  
**_(El amor nunca es celoso)_

๑

๑

๑

—**Padre se la pasa hablando de ti todo el tiempo. **

—**¿Soy una molestia para ti, verdad? **

— …

— **No importa. Los Shinobis solemos ser personas muy odiadas, pues se dice que somos un problema. **

— **De… de esa forma… **

_Así es como él habla… hacia mi hermano, En realidad, yo realmente… _

—**Jeje, ser el mejor realmente es algo que hay que pensar dos veces. Ser fuerte significa que te vuelves aislado y eso te convierte en una persona arrogante, aunque lo único que desees es cumplir tus sueños.**

—…

—**Tú y yo somos hermanos únicos. Para que sobrepases tus límites tenemos que seguir viviendo juntos, incluso si eso significa que nos odiemos uno al otro. Eso es lo que significa ser un hermano mayor.**

**NARUTO 212 — Un hermano distante. **

๑

๑

๑

Itachi Uchiha era alabado como un verdadero genio en Konoha y fuera de ésta se comenzó a conocer al "Cuervo del Sharingan", "El cuervo de las llamas negras", "Ojos de sangre" con un temor reverencial. La leyenda del misterioso miembro de ANBU que atacaba con clones que se convertían en cuervos se hizo famosa alrededor del mundo shinobi. Su nombre se murmuraba de una persona a otra a través de los cincos grandes países ninjas como un adversario a temer si se le encontraba en batalla. Se decía que su jutsu de llamaradas negras, "amaterasu", era la técnica más fuerte que hubiese existido hasta ese momento en el mundo shinobi creado por el sabio de los seis caminos. Muchas pequeñas naciones iban hasta Konoha para pagar grandes sumas de dinero y así poder contar con "el cuervo" para solucionar sus problemas o ayudarlos con misiones de vitalidad para sus subsistencias.

Su fama a nivel mundial comenzó alrededor de 6 meses después de que Sasuke comenzara su entrenamiento Genin junto a Kakashi; para ser más precisos, durante el torneo para acceder al grado de Chūnin.

Los acontecimientos de ese día cambiaron su vida para siempre, exponiéndose irremediablemente a la opinión y al temor público. No había buscado la fama ni ser un héroe, quería siempre trabajar en el anonimato y las sombras, pero todo había cambiado ese día sin pedirle su opinión o permiso al respecto.

Itachi intentaba mantener su mirada pasiva bajo la máscara ANBU ahora que lo acababan de llamar a la oficina del Hokage después de haber vuelto desde Kumogakure. Tenzo caminaba junto a él en silencio, ambos preguntándose mentalmente qué estaría sucediendo para que estuviesen ahí. Unos pasos más atrás estaba Sai, un extraño chico de ROOT, también cubierto por una máscara. No era normal para el Hokage mandar a llamar a miembros de ANBU que pertenecían a distintas formaciones dentro de ésta, pero Itachi asumió que algo estaba ocurriendo. A lo mejor los iban a mandar en una misión en donde se necesitara de las habilidades de los tres.

Estaba agotado y pensaba que podría ir a su casa y dormir un poco, pero si debía partir en otra misión, lo haría sin dudarlo. Era bastante extraño, pues mientras caminaba pudo ver distintos grupos de Chūnin de Konoha, incluyendo al equipo siete de su hermano, al equipo ocho de Kuranai-san y al equipo diez del fallecido Asuma.

Por supuesto, sus ojos se enfocaron en el equipo ocho, buscando con la mirada a Hinata Hyūga, pero no la encontró.

Bajó la mirada y siguió caminando preguntándose por qué acababa de hacer eso.

¿Sería porque no la veía desde ese día en que ella salvó al tercer Hokage involuntariamente?

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando? —le preguntó de pronto Tenzo a su lado, sacándolo de los recuerdos en que cargaba a una pequeña chica entre sus brazos que acababa de estar tosiendo sangre.  
—No lo sé —respondió Itachi con sinceridad mientras sus ojos pasaban a enfocarse en Sasuke, quien se encontraba apoyado contra la pared observando con indiferencia como Sakura regañaba a Naruto por alguna cosa—. Tal vez haya alguna misión colectiva de importancia a punto de realizarse.  
—Quizás —respondió Tenzo.

Sakura Haruno era la tercera integrante del equipo siete. Era una chica bastante bonita y delgada. Su cabello era rosa y bastante único. Lo utilizaba corto por alguna razón, aunque cuando era una niña se veía adorable con su cabellera larga y ondulada cayendo por sus hombros. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos color jade que se asemejaban a estar mirando agua estancada. Era una verdadera belleza, aunque su humor no siempre era muy predecible. Se especializaba en genjutsu y su inteligencia era aun más elevada que la de su propio hermano. Por lo mismo, su frente era inusualmente amplia (un símbolo de inteligencia), aunque Itachi pensaba que cosas como esas no eran realmente un defecto, sino una cualidad que hacía única a una persona.

Lo más intrigante de Sakura Haruno era que estaba enamorada de Sasuke y éste pasaba de ella. Por lo mismo Itachi sentía lástima por la chica. Su hermano estaba enfocado en alcanzar su propio sueño y no parecía tener espacio para enamorarse ni sentirse atraído por nadie.

De cualquier forma, los primeros en entrar a la oficina fueron Itachi, Tenzo y Sai. Los tres hicieron una reverencia educada dentro de la oficina observando al sandaime con respeto.

—Sáquense las máscaras —dijo de inmediato sentándose con cuidado. Estaba viejo y cansado; todos lo venían notando y aún así Hiruzen Sarutobi era una de las personas más activas de Konoha. Ninguno cuestionó sus palabras, sólo se retiraran sus máscaras entendiendo que el sandaime deseaba conversar con ellos en un nivel más personal—. Itachi, Tenzo, Sai. Desde el día de hoy, los doy de baja de ANBU hasta nuevo aviso.

Itachi sintió que tanto Sai como Tenzo debían estar tan confundidos como él.

Bajó el rostro pensando qué habría hecho para deshonrarse a sí mismo y ser dado de baja, pero lo aceptó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Sintió alivio.

Nunca había querido ingresar a ANBU, su padre había insistido en ello. Odiaba tener que ser el espía de los Uchiha, del Hokage y Danzo. Deseaba vivir en paz, deseaba poder descansar y dormir hasta tarde, entrenar, disfrutar del cambio de estaciones, poder perderse días enteros en los bosques de Konoha y acampar bajo las estrellas sin otra preocupación más que mirarlas.

Tal vez ahora podría tener el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una chica que lo amara, pedirle que se casaran, construir una casita a las afueras de Konoha y tener muchos hijos a quienes sobreproteger y mimar el resto de su vida, vivir como un abuelito de aquellos que gasta todo su dinero en sus nietos y enseñarles sobre la voluntad del fuego. Sí, esa era la vida que deseaba. Era un pacifista, odiaba las situaciones de conflicto y las luchas, todo lo que hacía era para comprarle paz a su nación.

Su labor con la aldea había finalizado y ahora podría comenzar a disfrutar de la paz que su esfuerzo había logrado. Inconscientemente, sonreía.

—Que entre el equipo siete —dijo el Sandaime con un grito y pocos segundos después Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban dentro de la oficina—. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Naruto —dijo el Sandaime—. Espero que estos años aprendiendo con Jiraiya te hayan servido.  
—¡Claro! —respondió despreocupadamente— Ero-sennin es muy fuerte.

Sasuke miró a Itachi como preguntándole qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí e Itachi negó con la cabeza. Tampoco sabía por qué aún estaba parado en esa oficina.

—¿Por qué nos ha mandado a llamar, Hokage-sama? —preguntó Kakashi a nombre de su equipo.  
—El jōnin, Sasuke Uchiha, ha solicitado hace una semana que se le transfiera desde el equipo siete hasta la policía de Konoha —Sakura y Naruto se giraron de inmediato a mirar a su compañero con sorpresa—. Luego de recibir una carta de parte de Fugaku Uchiha en donde se confirmaba que Sasuke habría sido aceptado dentro de la institución, he decidido darlo de baja del equipo siete y aceptar su transferencia.  
—Gracias Sandaime —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa llena de emoción, haciendo una reverencia.

Itachi también sonrió, convertirse en policía de Konoha era el sueño de Sasuke y poder ver como se hacía realidad era algo que lo llenaba de alegría. No sólo eso, que su pequeño y altanero hermano ahora se hubiese convertido en un hombre que le hacía una reverencia a otro le decía que todos esos años algo debió haber hecho bien para que Sasuke no heredara la soberbia de los shinobis que son más fuertes que el resto.

Sin embargo Naruto no se lo estaba tomando tan bien como él.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede dejar que Sasuke…!  
—¡Naruto! —lo interrumpió Sakura dándole un codazo—. Basta. Es el sueño de Sasuke. Deberías sentirte feliz de que finalmente lo pueda alcanzar —le sonrió a Sasuke con calidez y éste le agradeció con la mirada por su intervención. A pesar de que no la tomaba en serio como potencial de novia, no significaba que no la viese como una gran compañera—. No porque Sasuke sea parte de la policía de Konoha dejaremos de ser amigos. Ellos también asisten en misiones.

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos.

Sasuke suspiró, era como si estuviese impaciente por irse de ahí y poder decirle a su padre que finalmente ambos eran policías. Itachi ya se imaginaba el escándalo que encontraría cuando llegara a casa. Pensaba que esa noche podría dormir tranquilo (de verdad estaba muy cansado, su cuerpo se lo decía pues apenas podía permanecer en pie), pero ese pensamiento había resultado errado, con Sasuke finalmente entrando a la policía de Konoha asumió que llegando a su hogar encontraría a la mitad del escuadrón de su padre ahí, incluyendo a Shisui.

—Para que el equipo siete siga funcionando bajo las instrucciones de Kakashi, he elegido a Sai para que reemplace a Sasuke —añadió el Hokage. Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto pusieron cara de sorpresa y voltearon su rostro hacia el chico pálido, quien les sonrió. Lejos de calmarlos, aquella sonrisa los perturbó—. Pueden retirarse. Ustedes dos quédense —le dijo a Itachi y Tenzo, quienes aún no entendían qué hacían ahí—. Kakashi, dile al equipo diez que entre.  
—Enseguida —respondió Kakashi tomando a Naruto de los hombros pues ya comenzaba a gritarle a Sasuke que era un traidor y cosas por el estilo, mientras Sai los seguía desde atrás con los desconfiados ojos de Sakura sobre él.

No pasó mucho para que tres chicos entraran en esa oficina. Itachi los conocía pues había estado junto con ellos cuando decidieron tomar venganza contra los asesinos de Asuma Sarutobi; bajo órdenes del Hokage, los había acompañado junto con Kakashi.

La batalla había sido bastante dura pero se acabó cuando Itachi hizo que Kakuzu cayera en un genjetsu. Shikamaru se había encargado de Hidan y para la sorpresa de todos, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke aparecieron logrando un trabajo en equipo que Itachi nunca antes había visto. Los dejó terminar con Kakuzu y observó de primera mano una de las técnicas más sorprendentes que había visto hasta entonces, el rasenshuriken de Naruto.

Ese día su hermano se había vuelto jounin.

Cuando vio a los miembros del equipo diez ahí, se preguntó si la situación se repetiría y harían que él o Tenzo tomaran el liderazgo del grupo ahora que Asuma estaba muerto. No tuvo que preguntárselo mucho tiempo cuando el Hokage instauró a Tenzo como líder del grupo y le dijo que desde ahora su nombre era Yamato y sería el jōnin a cargo de Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimishi y Shikamaru Nara.

Cuando los cuatro salieron de la oficina, miró al Hokage a los ojos. Él aún estaba ahí y francamente podría haberse ahorrado escuchar todo aquello si le hubiese dicho desde el comienzo qué era lo que quería con él.

—Itachi, tú y Kakashi son los jōnin más prestigiosos de Konoha, pero ambos sabemos que si tú y él lucharan… la batalla no duraría más de unos pocos minutos. Eres muy fuerte, creo que incluso me has superado cuando se trata de combatir —Itachi se sentía incómodo con aquello. Era una persona muy humilde como para estarse comparando con otros—. Estoy cansado, Itachi. Llevo muchos años haciendo esto —se sentó atrás de su escritorio y prendió fuego a una pipa con la que estaba jugueteando—. Hace poco perdí a mi hijo, ¿sabes? —Itachi asintió— Lo cual me ha hecho pensar más de la cuenta en lo frágil que es la vida y lo rápido que pueden pasar los años. No quiero morir sin saber que voy a dejar mi aldea en las manos de alguien que la ame tanto como yo —Sarutobi cerró los ojos, como si recuerdos del pasado lo atormentaran. Lejos de sentirse sobrecogido por ellos, sonrió—. Hace unos 18 años, en esta misma oficina, le pedí a un chico de tu edad que tomara mi lugar. No pensé que lo volvería a hacer.  
—¿Perdón? —Itachi entendía donde estaba yendo toda esta conversación— Yo no…  
—Itachi. La voluntad de fuego es fuerte en ti. Amas esta villa tanto como yo. A través de los años te he visto haciendo cosas que destruirían el alma de cualquier hombre, pero tú las aceptaste con una sonrisa gentil sin pedir nada a cambio —Itachi bajó el rostro—. Por ello, quiero que seas el próximo Hokage.

El pelinegro sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas y todo en su mente se volvía blanco. No le molestaba tomar el rango, pero sentía que había personas mucho más experimentadas que él para dicho labor.

—Sólo tengo veintiún años.  
—El Kazekage tiene dieciséis —respondió Sarutobi e Itachi supo que había destruido su argumento para negarse a base de falta de experiencia.  
—Jiraiya-sama sería un candidato más adecuado que yo para remplazarlo. Fue su estudiante y siempre ha estado cuidando de Konoha. Esta Danzo-sama, quien tal vez no comparta su modo de vista del mundo shinobi, pero ha estado toda su vida trabajando en las raíces de los árboles de este país para comprar su paz. Y… Kakashi-san, tiene mucha más experiencia y madurez que yo cuando se trata de…  
—Debes ser tú —dijo el Sandaime cortándolo—. Jiraiya no querrá el cargo, hace años dejó de creer en el sistema shinobi. Mi otra discípula, Tsunade, también abandonó la villa y sólo se dedica a apostar y beber. A pesar de que a ambos los estimo como hijos, ninguno de ellos, a pesar de su edad, tiene la madurez para estar en esta oficina liderando. Jiraiya es muy despistado e impulsivo mientras que Tsunade no sabe afrontar situaciones de alto estrés sin explotar. Por otra parte, Danzo no es la persona apropiada para ser Hokage, nunca debería llegar a serlo. Y Kakashi… bueno… Kakashi está más interesado en terminar sus libros _Icha Icha_ a hacerse cargo de la aldea —Hiruzen Sarutobi se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia Itachi poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Debes ser tú. Veo la misma determinación y amor por esta villa que veía en Minato.

De pronto, un golpe se escuchó en la puerta. Tanto Itachi como el tercero voltearon sus rostros hacia esa dirección y vieron largos risos negros y grisáceos asomarse. Sus ojos rojos eran tan intensos como siempre, mostrándose bastante más compuesta después del fallecimiento de Asuma Sarutobi, aunque las ojeras aún estaban ahí.

—Kurenai, entra —dijo el sandaime—. Después terminaremos nuestra conversación, Itachi.  
—Sí señor —respondió sintiéndose un poco mareado por la presión que acababan de poner sobre sus hombros—. Si me disculpa…  
—No, de hecho… creo que es mejor que también te quedes Itachi —le respondió el sandaime.

Kurenai terminó de abrir la puerta y atrás de ella aparecieron un chico Aburame, un chico del clan Yamanaka con su perro mucho más crecido de lo que recordaba, y… Hinata Hyūga.

Itachi no mostró expresión al verla pues en un comienzo no la reconoció. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo, su rostro había perdido esa redondez de la niñez y su cuerpo había tomado curvas que antes no estaban ahí. Sus pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos color violáceos y a simple vista, la elegancia de sus facciones la hacían resaltar de cualquier otra chica que Itachi hubiese visto antes en su vida. Había crecido desde una niña demasiado delgada y frágil a una señorita hermosa y curvilínea, capaz de hacer que alguien como él se perdiera como un idiota mirándola. Media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar que cuando Hinata lo vio parado ahí, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _Si que ha crecido, _pensó.

—Chicos, como deben saber, Kurenai está embarazada —ya se veía una leve prominencia en su vientre, pero aun así, Itachi nunca hubiese adivinado que aquello se debía a un embarazo—. Ambos hemos considerado que no es adecuado que siga en misiones y en servicio activo en ese estado, por lo cual he autorizado su renuncia al rango de jōnin. Kurenai desea ser madre y cuidar de su hijo —los chicos se veían algo deprimidos por la situación, pero sonrieron asintiendo—. Por lo tanto, les quería presentar al nuevo miembro del equipo ocho en remplazo de Kurenai, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi no entendía nada.

Primero le había hablado sobre ser Hokage y ahora le estaba pidiendo que formara parte del equipo ocho. Todo era demasiado confuso. En menos de diez minutos había pasado de ser un miembro activo del escuadrón de asesinatos de ANBU a un candidato a Hokage miembro del equipo ocho.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el chico del clan Inuzuka sorprendido—. Quien iba a pensar que _el_ Itachi Uchiha fuese a ser parte de nuestro equipo.  
— Kiba —interrumpió el chico Aburame—. Deja que el sandaime termine de hablar.  
—Itachi es joven pero es uno de los jōnin más experimentados de Konoha, será un gran reemplazo para Kurenai —Itachi estaba tan confundido que ni si quiera pestañaba. No era el tipo de persona que alegaba o se negaba a las peticiones del Hokage, aún más, no era del tipo que se dejara sorprender con facilidad y aquella situación le había quitado por completo el habla—. Ustedes tres se especializan en misiones de rastreo. Tienen el potencial de ser el mejor equipo de rastreo de la historia de Konoha, ese es su desafío.  
—Sí, Hokage-sama —respondieron los tres chicos del equipo ocho al unísono.  
—Perdón Hokage-sama, no quiero cuestionar sus decisiones, pero yo no soy precisamente el tipo de shinobi que se especializa en rastreo como los Hyūga, los Aburame o los Inuzuka —Itachi estaba preocupado, no tenía habilidades únicas que lo facultaran a detectar a un shinobi a kilómetros de distancia, sólo tenía su intuición, instinto e inteligencia cuando se trataba de encontrar un enemigo. Estar con ellos sólo para localizar enemigos o cosas, lo harían volverse un estorbo— ¿Qué podría aportar yo a un equipo que se especializa completamente en rastreo?  
—Tu experiencia en misiones rang —respondió el Hokage abriendo su cajón y sacando un libro con tapa de cuero que decía sobre él: BINGO—. Es hora de disminuir las páginas en este libro. Producto del ataque en Suna por parte de Akatsuki, el terror que Hidan y Kakuzu trajeron por todo el País del Fuego con sus asesinatos por dinero, los horrores que el _ángel_ en el país de la lluvia ha causado a las regiones aledañas y los atentados terroristas de un chico llamado Deidara que ha volado al menos 8 villas los últimos 3 meses… los cinco kages han decidido comenzar una especie de limpieza en lo que se refiere a criminales rango S buscados internacionalmente. Ustedes serán el equipo que Konoha mandará para ello.

Viendo que sus días se acortaban, seguramente el Hokage quería deshacerse de ellos a la brevedad. Era como si a él, el mejor miembro del escuadrón de asesinatos, le acabase de dar un equipo de rastreo para su uso personal. Itachi lo comprendió a la perfección. Quería que llevase a cabo un último favor personal hacia él.

— ¿Tenemos una fecha límite? —preguntó, frío como una máquina.

Kiba y Hinata lo miraron con curiosidad, la joven temblando levemente mientras él ponía su mano sobre su hombro. Su frialdad y determinación los descolocó visiblemente, pero no a Shino, quien era muy parecido a Itachi en ese sentido; si había que cumplir una orden lo haría sin si quiera cuestionarlo.

—Itachi, quiero que aprendas a trabajar con el equipo ocho antes de que comiencen con esta misión rango S. No quiero desmantelar el equipo sólo porque Kurenai ha renunciado a su cargo, por lo tanto les estoy dando una nueva misión, un nuevo líder y un nuevo nombre —les dijo—. Será clasificada como secreta. Todo lo que se ha hablado en esta habitación lo es. Si algún grupo les pregunta por qué están trabajando con Itachi, responderán que él está remplazando a Kurenai hasta nuevo aviso, nada más. El motivo último de su misión es clasificada como TOP PRIORITY.  
—Entendido — dijo el chico Aburame—. Comenzaremos a trabajar con Itachi-san para que pueda utilizarnos como mejor le parezca. No lo decepcionaremos, Hokage-sama.  
—El equipo de inteligencia liderado por Anko ha reunido una cantidad apropiada de datos de algunos de los nombres de este libro, incluyendo sus poderes y principales atributos —el Hokage extendió este nuevo archivo a Itachi—. Manéjalo con cuidado. Hay información clasificada ahí.  
—Sí señor —dijo Itachi sosteniendo los archivos complementarios. — Los estudiaré a la brevedad y los traeré de vuelta.

El sharingan podía copiar todo lo que veía, sólo necesitaba leerlo una vez para que se grabara fotográficamente en su memoria.

—Equipo ocho, desde hoy pasan a tomar el nombre clave de Team Rei (Equipo Cero). Todos excepto Itachi pueden retirarse —los miembros involucrados hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Itachi podía notar que el chico Aburame estaba completamente impasible mientras que el Inuzuka parecía demasiado excitado y Hinata un tanto preocupada—. Cuida de mi nieto, Kurenai —dijo el anciano mientras volvía a sentarse y a darle una aspirada a su pipa.  
—Sí señor —respondió la mujer tomando su estómago con cariño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

De esa forma quedaron solos una vez más en la oficina.

Itachi miró al Hokage con seriedad, analizando cada una de las cosas que acababan de suceder.

—Itachi, ¿entiendes por qué te estoy incluyendo en este equipo, verdad? —le preguntó el Hokage con autoridad.  
—Sí, sandaime. Desea que se haga de forma rápida y limpia. Un grupo de apoyo con chicos que se especializan en rastreo me hará más fácil realizar nuestra misión —respondió Itachi—. Sin embargo, si desea que esta misión sea un éxito no entiendo por qué mandar a niños sin experiencia. Creo que estar cuidando de ellos mientras realizo la misión sólo entorpecerá su eficacia. Hay jōnins en ANBU y fuera de éste que se especializan en rastreo y asesinato que serían una opción más viable que los chicos del equipo ocho.  
—Lo sé Itachi —respondió el tercero sonriendo—, pero ya va siendo hora que estos chicos _ganen_ experiencia. Tú eras tres años menor que ellos cuando todo el consejo confió en ti para tu misión rango S —el estómago de Itachi se recogió una vez más. Detestaba recordar esa misión. Aún soñaba con el día en que se le había comunicado por parte de Danzo qué debía hacer en caso que las negociones fracasaran—. Con sus cortos años de shinobis, son realmente el mejor equipo en cuanto a rastreo que posee la aldea. Hinata Hyūga con el Byakugan, Shino Aburame con sus insectos y Kiba Inuzuka con su nariz; tienen potencial. Quiero que explotes eso. Es mi deseo que también sientas que perteneces a un equipo en donde te llamen por tu nombre, no sólo "Cuervo". A veces me preocupa que al pasar tantos años trabajando sin identidad, sin remordimientos y sin rostro, hayas olvidado realmente quién eres.  
—¿Quién realmente soy? —preguntó Itachi confundido.  
—Sí —respondió el Tercero—. Una persona gentil, que ama la paz y su aldea. Por ello te estoy removiendo de ANBU, no quiero que tu corazón cálido se vuelva completamente de hielo. Debemos cuidar tu voluntad de fuego.  
—Señor, debo ser honesto con usted.

Itachi ni si quiera sabía por qué iba a decir aquello. Una de las grandes lecciones que había aprendido en su vida era nunca decir lo que realmente pensaba, sino que dejar que el resto asumiera lo que estaba pensando. Estaba quebrando su regla de oro.

— Me preocupa que mi clan intente manipularme si me da el rango de godaime.  
—Al contrario, Itachi. Tu clan lleva décadas deseando ver a un Uchiha como Hokage, desde la fundación de Konoha. Creo que esto finalmente traerá paz entre el clan Uchiha y nuestra Aldea.

Itachi asintió. El Sandaime era brillante. El clan deseaba más poder dentro de la villa hace años, ¿Qué mejor forma de darles la ilusión de ello poniendo a Itachi como Hokage junto al tercero?

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para comprar dicha paz —respondió Itachi—. Aprecio mucho su confianza.  
—Y yo aprecio todo lo que has hecho por Konoha durante estos años —respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él—. Itachi, nunca fuiste mi estudiante. Eras del tipo brillante de shinobi que no necesitaba un maestro para explotar su potencial… y aún así… siento que has heredado todos mis deseos —puso una mano en su hombro nuevamente y se permitió sonreírle—. Me recuerdas a Minato Namikaze.

Itachi salió de la oficina del Hokage sintiendo una calidez en su pecho que le llamó la atención.

¿Sería agradecimiento? ¿Felicidad? ¿Debería si quiera sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que sus esfuerzos habían logrado conseguir? Era el candidato a godaime, un puesto que nunca si quiera había querido ni imaginado, pero que ahora se le presentaba. Sabía que tomarlo significaba para él poder asegurarse de que las personas en Konoha tuviesen paz. Podría buscar alternativas nuevas al sistema shinobi que por tantos años había ensombrecido al mundo, tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas desde su base para disminuir el odio entre las naciones.

Él había sido una herramienta toda su vida, y ahora, por primera vez, se daba cuenta que podía ser el que dirigía el curso del destino de todas esas vidas que estarían bajo su responsabilidad, en especial la suya. La idea de aquello lo asustó, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hizo sentir que debía estar a la altura de la confianza del Hokage. Tenía que continuar con la labor y la voluntad de todos los hokages antes que él.

De pronto una vocecilla desde su espalda lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿U...Uchiha-san? —Itachi se volteó y se encontró con sus ojos nacarados.

Aún necesitaba mirarla hacia abajo, pero no tanto como antes. Había crecido, se había vuelto una joven hermosa que irradiaba una cierta luz que aun no podía descifrar. Su sonrisa hizo que se borraran todas las preocupaciones que acababan de poner sobre sus hombros.

—¿Tiene un momento? —le preguntó. Itachi asintió con curiosidad— Quería... yo... yo quería decirle...  
—¿Sucede algo Hinata-san? —le cuestionó un tanto preocupado— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?  
—Uhmm… yo… — Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente—. Quería agradecerle.  
—¿Agradecerme, por qué?

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Se estaba celebrando el torneo chunnin dentro de Konoha El día en que Itachi Uchiha pasó a ser un ninja de reconocimiento mundial. _

_Había pedido permiso especial para poder asistir al lugar como espectador y no como miembro de ANBU. Sasuke había clasificado al torneo junto con Naruto y ambos chicos estaban más que ilusionados por ello. Su hermano menor no se callaba al respecto, era lo único de lo cual habló durante un mes (o así le había dicho su madre). Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hasta Fugaku Uchiha estaba entusiasmado por su hijo y le había dicho " Es lo que esperaba de un hijo mío". _

_Sin embargo, el señor Uchiha estaba cuidado de la seguridad de los señores feudales que habían llegado para asistir a los encuentros y debido a ello, sólo Itachi y Mikoto Uchiha estaban en las graderías atentos para alentar a Sasuke contra un chico de la aldea de la Arena que se decía era muy fuerte. _

_Su madre estaba nerviosa y lo notaba en sus ojos. Era fácil leerla. Miraba para todos lados atenta como si presintiera que algo estaba por ocurrir. _

—_Sólo hay ocho miembros de ANBU desplegados en todo el estadio —dijo de pronto. Fue entonces que Itachi lo notó._

¿Por qué en un evento como ese sólo habría ocho de sus compañeros? 

_Y justo cuando estaba mirando hacia la entrada de las graderías, su vista se encontró con Hinata Hyūga acompañada de quien era seguramente uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Al parecer ninguno había clasificado a esa instancia del torneo, pero aún así estaba ahí. Hinata se veía más delgada de lo que la recordaba, vistiendo una camisa formal con cuello largo y calzas negras. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado para que se viera tan agotada._

_Los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los suyos y sólo entonces notó que la estaba mirando fijamente. Dándose cuenta de ello, levantó la mano a modo de saludo y Hinata, luego de sonrojarse, le sonrió de vuelta. _

_Después de eso comenzó el torneo y el primero en luchar fue Naruto. Mikoto y él observaron su pelea con cuidado, pues de una u otra forma, ahora que Sasuke y él eran compañeros de equipo el pequeño Uzumaki estaba siempre en la mansión Uchiha abusando de la cocina. Lo veían como una extensión de la familia. _

_Su oponente era Neji Hyūga, el genio. Para él no era desconocido el nombre pues hasta los miembros de ANBU que pertenecían a dicho clan alababan a Neji como uno de esos shinobis que aparecen una vez cada cien años en una familia. Itachi pensó que Hinata estaría animando por su familiar, tal vez fuesen hermanos. Pero cuando la miraba de reojo, sólo podía notar que cada golpe que recibía Naruto era como si lo estuviese recibiendo ella._

_Itachi frunció el ceño… ¿Por qué esa niña seguía insistiendo en ser un misterio para él? ¿Por qué no alentaba cuando su primo golpeaba al Uzumaki y sólo mostraba dolor? _

_Fue cuando la vio tomarse el pecho y literalmente toser sangre que se puso de pie con preocupación. Algo raro le estaba pasando y al ser seguramente el jōnin más rápido en todo ese estadio debía llevarla para que alguien la atendiera en el hospital a la brevedad. _

—_Ya vuelvo —le anunció a su madre y en un segundo estaba frente a Hinata tomándole los hombros antes de que cayera al suelo porque había colapsado.  
—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Kotetsu Hagane quien se encontraba sentado junto a ella.  
—Sufrió un serio daño al corazón durante los combates clasificatorios al torneo —respondió el chico que estaba sentado al lado de Hinata, un niño con unas marcas rojas en el rostro—. Oi Hinata, ¿estás bien?  
—La llevaré al hospital —dijo Itachi tomándola entre sus brazos, sólo para que de la nada un miembro de ANBU apareciera frente a él._

Reconoció la máscara como la de Kasumi Aburame, su compañero, Niebla.

—Yo me encargaré de ella —le dijo, pero Itachi no la soltó, sólo lo miró a los ojos.  
—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Kiba sospechoso mientras el cachorro en su cabeza olfateaba el aire con desconfianza.  
—Nadie de quien deban sospechar —respondió el sujeto.

Esa no era la voz de Niebla. Ese sujeto se había apoderado de su máscara de alguna forma y ahora la portaba. Cada máscara ANBU variaba según los signos del zodiaco, pero tenían un diseño de colores únicos que las distinguían unas de otras. 

—_¿Puedes sanarla? —preguntó Itachi de inmediato.  
—Sí, soy médico._

Bingo. Caminó atrás de él, con el pequeño Inuzuka a su lado. Supo que si intentaba algo raro en ellos tendría que matarlo. Pero primero pensó en Hinata, si lograba sanarla valdría la pena no cortarle de inmediato la garganta.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, Itachi listo para activar su sharingan en cualquier instante. Un movimiento en falso de ese hombre y lo mataría. Lo primero que debía hacer era proteger a la pequeña Hinata entre sus brazos quien había perdido la conciencia. Un hilillo de sangre caía por su labio, haciendo que el estómago de Itachi se revolviera nervioso, algo que no le sucedía jamás, ni si quiera cuando estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Pero no estaba ahí sólo por la chica, también, tendría que proteger al chico Inuzuka que estaba siendo involucrado en el asunto que traía entre manos ese impostor con la máscara de Niebla. 

_Depositó a Hinata en el suelo cuando llegaron a la parte más alta de las graderías, en el pasillo de ingreso. El hombre con la máscara comenzó a utilizar ninjutsu médico en el pecho de la joven Hyūga e Itachi lo observó con la mano casi al lado de su porta kunais, listo para sacar sus armas. Sin embargo, cuando vio que las mejillas de Hinata recuperaron su color y dejó de tener ese aspecto lúgubre se calmó levemente. _

—_Eso debería bastar para tenerla en pie por bastante tiempo —dijo el enmascarado.  
—¡Asombroso señor ANBU! —exclamó el niño Inuzuka. _

_El sujeto levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rojos de Itachi, sabiendo que mientras él estaba trabajando en ella, él se había encargado de prepararse para enfrentarse a él. _

_Las pupilas de Itachi se volvieron distintas, cambiaron como un caleidoscopio y utilizó el genjutsu más fuerte que poseía para knockearlo: Tsukuyomi._

_El enmascarado ni si quiera supo cuando el sharingan lo golpeó haciéndolo caer en la técnica de Itachi. En dicho genjutsu, el Uchiha podía manipular el tiempo a su antojo, por lo cual tuvo calma cuando comenzó a interrogarlo. _

—_No importa… esto sólo es una ilusión… —dijo el enmascarado cuando uno de los kunai de Itachi se enterró en su pecho.  
—El dolor es real, estoy manipulando tu sistema nervioso —le respondió— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas aguantar el dolor que estás sintiendo?  
—Para cuando acabes, ya no habrá nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Todo habrá terminado —respondió el hombre intentando recuperar la respiración luego de haber estado gritando incesantemente clavado a una cruz.  
—Yo controlo el tiempo y el espacio en el mundo de Tsukuyomi. Puedo estar un año, cinco años, diez años, una eternidad perforando tu cuerpo y destrozando tus nervios… y en la realidad sólo habrá pasado un segundo —respondió Itachi sin emociones al verlo gritar nuevamente mientras retorcía el kunai en medio de su pecho—. Comienza a hablar. _

_En dicho lugar, quebrado por el dolor y el infierno que comenzó a vivir, no tuvo más remedio que confesar el plan, la forma en que atacarían Konoha, la muerte del kazekage, como Orochimaru había tomado su identidad y el inminente peligro que corría la aldea._

_Cuando Itachi lo soltó de su genjutsu después de una semana dentro de Tsukuyomi, sabía todo lo que debía saber. El sujeto cubierto en la máscara colapso hacia adelante completamente inconsciente._

El pelinegro comenzó a tiritar; utilizar el tsukuyomi siempre lo dejaba agotado. En el mundo real sólo habían transcurrido tres segundos. 

—_Necesito que realices un servicio como Shinobi de esta aldea, Inuzuka-kun. Es una misión rango A —dijo Itachi tomándose el ojo.  
—¿Qué… qué sucedió con el señor ANBU? —preguntó el chico asustado.  
—Es un enemigo de esta aldea quien asesinó al verdadero dueño de esa máscara para ingresar a este lugar. Necesito que vayas por Kurenai Yuki, que estaba sentada unos puestos más abajo del lugar en donde lo hicieron Hinata-san y tú. Dile que venga, urgentemente ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso? —le preguntó Itachi mirándolo seriamente.  
—¡Confíe en mi Uchiha-san! —le respondió él y su perrito ladró— ¿Pero… y Hinata?  
—Yo cuidaré de ella. — Dijo Itachi respirando profundamente y tomando a la chica en brazos._

Aún no recuperaba su fuerza por completo, pero no estaba ni cerca de estar fuera de condiciones de luchar. El plan de ese sujeto era activar un genjutsu cuando Sasuke luchase, raptarlo y lanzar un ataque a gran escala sobre Konoha para aprovecharse de la confusión y poder escapar con él. Aún tenía tiempo para evitar que mataran al tercero… sólo necesitaba respirar un segundo más.

— Ve. 

_. . . . . ._

—Lo que usted hizo por mí... ese… ese día del ataque a Konoha —Hinata miraba sus pies, muy tímida como para enfocarse en los ojos de Itachi—. He querido agradecérselo por mucho tiempo, pero… pero nunca he podido tomar valor de.. .bueno, de dejar de…  
—No fue nada, Hinata-san —respondió Itachi mirando hacia un costado, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado por un agradecimiento que llegaba tres años tarde—. Si usted no hubiese colapsado, nunca me habría podido dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En cierto modo, que el Sandaime esté vivo es gracias a ello.

Cuando Kurenai y Asuma llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraban se encargaron de aprisionar al muchacho; luego descubrirían que se llamaba a si mismo Kabuto.

Itachi dejó a Hinata con su instructora y se dirigió por los pasillos corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba el Hokage. Se movió por la muralla externa del estadio haciendo una señalización a todos los miembros de ANBU que vio fuera del recinto y se introdujeron al balcón privado en donde se encontraba el Sandaime.

Les explicó la situación en pocas palabras; así se hacían las cosas cuando se estaba en ANBU, se debía saber resumir, pues la velocidad de actuar lo era todo durante sus misiones.

En ningún momento desactivó su mangekyo, sabiendo que con eso estaba revelándose a sí mismo como el Uchiha con más poder en los últimos años. Pagó el precio de la paz con aquello, sabiendo que desde ese día en adelante estaba en peligro constante de que alguien intentara robar sus ojos.

Subieron al techo y se deslizaron hasta caer en la baranda del balcón.

Sólo con mirar al falso Kazekage hizo que cayera en su genjutsu. Orochimaru quedó completamente inmóvil mientras Itachi lo observaba parado en la barra del palco de honor de los Kage.

"_¿Qué significa esto Itachi?" _Le preguntó el sandaime creyendo que se había vuelto loco y que finalmente los Uchiha se estaban revelando ante Konoha. El resto de los miembros de ANBU se introdujeron a la cabina y cubrieron al tercero de cualquier ataque.

Itachi utilizó _amaterasu_ para eliminar de una vez a los dos ninjas de la arena que estaban junto a Orochimaru, descubriendo que se trataba en realidad de cuatro ninjas renegados de la aldea del sonido. Fue la primera vez que utilizaba esa técnica en público y la audiencia pareció volverse loca al observar lo que estaba pasando, apuntando en dirección a lo que parecía una traición de parte del país del fuego hacia el país de la arena.

"_Confíe en mí._" Dijo Itachi mirando al Tercero para luego dirigirse a su escuadrón ANBU. — "_Saquen al sandaime de aquí. Esto no parará de arder_". — Dijo Itachi sintiendo como su ojo sangraba.

Los miembros de ANBU saltaron al vacío con el Hokage en sus brazos, mientras que Naruto quien acababa de ganar el combate, observaba con horror desde la arena.

"_¿Cómo es posible… que puedas… detenerme? ¡Cómo es posible que me paralices con tu genjutsu!" _ Le preguntó Orochimaru con su voz rasposa mirándolo con miedo. _"…Quiero esos ojos para mí… el poder de esos ojos es… es… maravilloso… no puedes… no puedes interferir en que obtenga todos los ninjutsus que existen incluyendo los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha." _

Las llamas negras saltaron hacia él derritiendo el falso rostro que había utilizado. Todos en ese estadio pudieron ver que debajo de lo que parecía ser el Kazekage, se encontraba el verdadero rostro de un ninja renegado de Konoha, famoso a nivel mundial: Orochimaru. Pero éste no podía mover sus manos para crear sellos para escapar, estaba paralizando ante el mangekyo.

"_Orochimaru."_ Respondió Itachi sin querer sonar altanero pero diciendo lo evidente._ "Aunque poseas todos los ninjutsus del mundo… ante mis ojos… se vuelven inservibles."_

Flor (su compañera en el escuadrón de asesinato de ANBU) le cortó la cabeza y su cuerpo fue atrapado por las llamas de Amaterasu.

Cuando vio que se consumió por completo, Itachi apagó las llamas cayendo de rodillas en el balcón con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas de sangre que había creado el Amaterasu.

El ataque comenzó después de eso y fue uno de los episodios más oscuros de la aldea después de la tercera gran guerra shinobi. Se le conoció como "La guerra de un día" debido a que se venció a Suna durante ese periodo de tiempo y ésta se rindió alegando que habían sido utilizados por Orochimaru.

Itachi volvió en sí después de revivir esos recuerdos en su cabeza y movió lentamente los ojos para observar a Hinata. Aún se sentía un tanto avergonzado por la situación. Estando en ANBU, nunca nadie le había dado las gracias. No estaba acostumbrado a ello y tampoco sabía muy bien como se suponía debía actuar ante la gratitud de otra persona.

—Aún así yo… —continuó la joven— Lo siento. Cada vez que intenté agradecerle por ayudarme, yo… bueno… yo… usted siempre estaba con…  
—Sasuke y Naruto —completó Itachi sonriendo divertido—. Lo entiendo, descuide. No necesitaba darme las gracias, pero, me siento muy honrado de que lo haya hecho.  
—¡Lo siento! —volvió a repetir Hinata, haciendo una reverencia— De verdad fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte no…Nunca he sido muy buena cuando se trata de hablar con los demás.

Itachi sonrió un poco embobado con ella. Él tampoco era bueno cuando se trataba de sociabilizar con el resto.

—Parece que nunca has sido buena en muchas cosas —tanto Itachi como Hinata se dieron vuelta al escuchar esa voz—. Te estaba esperando Itachi.  
—¿Qué tal Hinata? —la saludó Naruto que estaba aún de brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto junto al pelinegro.  
—Sasuke —respondió Itachi un tanto molesto por la forma grosera en que se había entrometido su hermano en una conversación en que nadie lo había invitado—. No deberías hablarle así a una señorita. Creo haberte dicho en más de una ocasión que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación.  
—Deja de hablarme como si fueras mi padre, Itachi —respondió su hermano levantando una ceja—. No estaba escuchando su aburrida conversación, como dije, sólo estaba esperándote —respondió también molesto y mirando a Hinata con el ceño fruncido. La chica pareció ahogarse bajo esos oscuros ojos y los azules de Naruto. Su rostro estaba muy rojo y hasta Itachi notaba que hiperventilaba cuando tenía a Uzumaki cerca (aunque éste era muy despistado si quiera para darse cuenta)— ¿Qué es eso de que son compañeros?

La pregunta había sido dirigida hacia Hinata, pero la chica parecía empequeñecer ante la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke y los ojos curiosos de Naruto. Por lo mismo, Itachi le lanzó un salvavidas.

— Lo que escuchaste. Remplazaré a Kurenai-san en el equipo ocho.  
—¿Por qué te saldrías de ANBU para ingresar en un equipo de chūnins? —le preguntó curioso pero más que nada con suspicacia. Itachi no lo culpaba, era muy astuto para su edad y cualquiera podría haber visto que Itachi no encajaba realmente con el estilo de ese equipo— Tú no te especializas en rastreo, nunca has trabajado en equipos ni has sido instructor de uno.

Sentía nuevamente a Sasuke menospreciando a la chica. La miró de reojo y al notarla decaída no tuvo más alternativa que mentir. Aquello se le daba bien.

—Hace tiempo he querido trabajar con Hinata-san. Cuando vi el puesto libre sólo pedí el traslado —respondió Itachi intentando evitar el grado de tensión que Sasuke estaba creando mirando a Hinata de esa forma—. Un shinobi debe ser sometido a todo tipo de situaciones y salir airoso de ella. El byakugan y el sharingan trabajando juntos dará de que hablar.  
—¿Vas a pasar de realizar misiones rang misiones rango B y C? —le preguntó Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos, no le creía nada— ¿Sólo por que quieres aprender a trabajar con el byakugan?

Itachi estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. No entendía por qué su hermano siempre menospreciaba a Hinata de esa forma y tampoco le agradaba la manera en que la estaba mirando, como si le molestara su mera presencia. Naruto levantó una ceja algo confundido también, desde pequeño tenía esa idea de que Hinata era genial porque Itachi lo decía, pero mientras más lo pensaba, no veía como conciliar el puño gentil de los Hyūga con el Sharingan de los Uchiha.

—Uchiha-san nos entrenará para mejorar el desempeño de nuestro equipo en reemplazo de Kurenai sensei, quien ha renunciado a su cargo por encontrarse embarazada —Itachi no pudo creer la suavidad y calma con que hablaba Hinata luego de haberse mostrado tan nerviosa sólo segundos antes. Nunca pensó que mentir se le hiciera tan natural, ¿tal vez habría sido por ayudarlo tal como él lo estaba ayudando? ¿Por cerrarle la boca a Sasuke de una vez? O… ¿También habría perdido la paciencia?— Es un honor para nosotros poder aprender de alguien tan experimentado como él, después de todo, es el shinobi más fuerte d-de Konoha.

Aquello provocó un leve tic en uno de los párpados de Sasuke. Itachi lo comprendió de inmediato, la chica acababa de provocar a su hermano diciéndole eso y lo peor era que lo había hecho a propósito.

La chica tenía agallas.

—Vamos Itachi. Se supone que hoy la familia va a celebrar porque ingresé a las fuerzas policiales —Sasuke ni si quiera quiso contestarle a Hinata ni se despidió de ella, sólo la miró una vez más, ¿qué la hacía tan especial para que Itachi la notara?

—¡Nos vemos Hinata! Oye, oye… aprovecha de entrenar duro con Itachi, él es genial. — Le indicó Naruto guiñándole un ojo y siguiendo con rapidez a Sasuke.

Itachi rió con suavidad. Su ánimo siempre era expansivo y no se le hacía para nada difícil imaginar a Naruto en su casa animando a todos cuando se enteraran que se había retirado de ANBU. Por un minuto mientras observaba a Hinata, quien miraba en dirección de Naruto sosteniendo una de sus manos cerca de su pecho con delicadeza, pensó en que ella era mejor compañía que su familia. De seguro toda esa noche su padre lo regañaría y tendría que soportar todo lo que quisiera decirle, sin poder revelarle la verdad del asunto, sin poder tampoco comunicarle que iba a ser el próximo Hokage (eso arruinaría la celebración de Sasuke, pues todo el clan estaría celebrando a su nombre).

Se enfocó en la chica y pensó cuanto le hubiese gustado sólo ir a caminar con ella en silencio; ambos parecían disfrutarlo.

En cambio, su boca se abrió y dijo lo primero que tenía en mente.

—¿Por qué no viene con nosotros, Hinata-san? —le preguntó notando esa mirada hacia Naruto. Sasuke comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ambos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, pero paró en seco y se dio la media vuelta para observar qué rayos estaba haciendo su hermano.  
—Yo..yo no quiero molestar —dijo mirando sus propios zapatos.  
—Ya escuchaste Itachi. Andando —le indicó Sasuke mirando con seriedad la forma en que su hermano estaba tan cerca de ella, como si estuviese buscando de alguna forma su mano para llevarla junto a él—. Ya vamos tarde.  
—Insisto, Hinata-san. Será divertido, ¿verdad Naruto-kun? —le preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa, sabiendo que si utilizaba al Uzumaki no se podría resistir.  
—¡Claro Hinata! De seguro Mikoto-kaasan nos preparará un delicioso bol de ramen caliente —dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su cuello.  
—¡No le digas así a mi madre, perdedor! —le gritó Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza— Además, si algo va a preparar será onigiris, no ramen. Tarado.

Ambos empezaron a forcejear tirándose de su ropa mientras Itachi y Hinata los observaban, el pelinegro sólo reía en voz baja mientras que Hinata miraba con sorpresa la escena de esos dos amigos que siempre llegaban a pelear a ese punto.

—¿Nos acompañará, Hinata-san? —le preguntó nuevamente Itachi.  
—Es…está bien. Muchas gracias —respondió la chica, caminando al lado de Itachi mientras seguía observando como Naruto y Sasuke se insultaban mutuamente.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi y Sasuke se mantenían en relativo silencio; el que hablaba por ellos era Naruto. Hinata también era del tipo silenciosa, sólo respondiendo a lo que le preguntaban y agradeciendo o pidiendo disculpas todo el tiempo.

El rubio se reía de ella, decía que la encontraba simpática mientras que Itachi sonreía mirándola de reojo. Aquellas pequeñas miradas no escaparon la atención de Sasuke, que cada segundo se sentía más irritado por tener a esa chica ahí en medio de ellos. Ni si quiera con Sakura compartía tanto y ellos eran _casi_ amigos.

Cuando llegó a su casa el ambiente era bastante agitado, como de costumbre. La única diferencia era que en el patio se encontraban alrededor de quince sujetos vistiendo el uniforme de la policía de Konoha, todos con un vaso de lo que parecía ser alcohol en sus manos. Fugaku Uchiha era el capitán de la policía y que su hijo menor se uniera al escuadrón era una alegría no sólo para la institución, sino que para todo el clan.

—¡Pequeño idiota! —sintió los nudillos contra su cuero cabelludo, forcejeando hacia abajo. Shisui adoraba darle un coscorrón cada vez que lo pillaba desprevenido. Era tan irritante como los golpecitos que Itachi le daba en la frente (se preguntaba si Shisui le habría enseñado aquello cuando estaban creciendo)— ¿Con que por fin te transfirieron eh? Qué bien, necesitaba alguien que me limpiara las botas.  
—Déjame en paz. Ya suéltame —comenzó a alegar Sasuke intentando librarse de él. Nunca había comprendido del todo como alguien tan distinto como Shisui e Itachi podían ser mejores amigos— ¡Le diré a Itachi que te queme vivo si no me sueltas!  
—Ay la nenita va a llorar —se burló Shisui— ¿Por qué no corres a esconderte bajo la falda de tu mami?  
—¡Ey suelta al novato Shisui! —le gritó otro hombre dando una gran carcajada, mientras que uno a uno los nuevos compañeros de Sasuke se acercaban y les daban sus felicitaciones— Nos limpiará las botas a todos.  
—Para eso están los rookies —dijo otro, más alto que el resto.  
—Para eso y para llenarme la taza con té —respondió un hombre un tanto viejo.

Sasuke sonrió un tanto fastidiado, intentando evitar los codazos y golpes en la cabeza que recibía de los miembros de la policía de Konoha. Se imaginó que lo tratarían de esa forma al comienzo pues sería el miembro más joven en ingresar en más de 30 años. Aquello lo llenaba de orgullo. No había logrado entrar a los trece años, como Itachi a ANBU, pero al menos estaba cumpliendo su sueño… era un policía de Konoha.

Era el día más feliz de su vida.

Estaba buscando con sus ojos entre todos ellos al único que realmente quería ver: su padre. Estaba ansioso de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, tal vez lo felicitaría en frente de todos sus compañeros. Nada lo habría hecho más feliz que escuchar que finalmente había cumplido las expectativas de lo que significaba ser el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio parado hablándole a Itachi en el pasillo que daba al patio, su estómago se revolvió. Ese era el día más importante de su vida y aun así, lograba ignorarlo para enfocarse en su hijo mayor. Bajó el rostro un tanto desilusionado, intentando buscar la respuesta de por qué sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca era lo suficientemente bueno para su padre.

Vio que atrás de su hermano aparecía un rostro familiar. Era Sakura, portando un vestido de color rosa apretado a la cintura y que le caía suelto hasta las rodillas. Se veía… _distinta_. Hasta él podía reconocerlo. Aún así, cuando lo miró con los ojos llenos de ternura, él sólo frunció el ceño y volvió a enfocarse en Itachi y su padre, quien todavía estaba escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

Entonces sucedió. Itachi cerró la boca y comenzaron los gritos. Los miembros de la policía de Konoha parecieron ignorar el asunto de forma educada, dándole la espalda a la escena, alejándose hacia los árboles del patio para seguir con la celebración. Sasuke se quedó parado, observando con cuidado, regocijándose de que Itachi estuviese recibiendo un sermón. De seguro todo aquello tenía que ver con ANBU.

Pero Itachi no parecía estar muy enfocado en lo que tenía que decir su padre. Mientras que Fugaku Uchiha gruñía y gesticulaba exageradamente con sus manos, los ojos de Itachi estaban enfocados en Naruto y Hinata con frialdad, como si no estuviese escuchando nada de lo que el hombre le decía, sólo buscando refugio de sus palabras en el rostro de la Hyūga.

Naruto le estaba sirviendo jugo en un vaso con su típica sonrisa de retrasado y la chica lo miraba con esa misma sonrisita nerviosa de siempre. Eran las dos únicas personas en todo ese lugar que no parecían estar pretendiendo ignorar los gritos de su padre, sino que de verdad parecían en su propia burbuja. Sencillamente no entendía nada.

¿Si a Itachi le gustaba esa chica Hyūga… (Y estaba seguro que así era para ese entonces, demasiadas cosas se habían ido acumulando por los años que lo evidenciaban), por qué no le molestaba que ella lo ignorara por estar con Naruto? ¿Sería porque Naruto no la tomaba en cuenta de _esa_forma? Tal vez si su mejor amigo hubiese notado que le gustaba a Hinata Hyūga hubiese hecho más que ser un payaso con ella, pero como siempre era demasiado despistado para notarlo. Lo mismo había pasado con Sakura todos esos años. Mientras Haruno estaba enamorada de Sasuke, Naruto ni si quiera había notado que ella no quería nada con él a un nivel que superara la amistad.

—Felicitaciones Sasuke-kun —su voz lo sacó de su confusión y lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Se volteó sobre su hombro y vio que Sakura lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas. No entendía por qué. Llevaban años juntos, ella no era de las que se avergonzaba con facilidad—. Ya no estaremos juntos como antes, pero… espero que podamos seguir viéndonos seguido.  
—No lo sé. Estaré ocupado los primeros meses. Quiero llegar a ser capitán de Policía —dijo Sasuke con honestidad, no iba a crearle falsas ilusiones—. Pero, cuando tenga tiempo, nos veremos Sakura. Cuenta con eso.

La joven le sonrió mirando el suelo y juntando sus manos sobre su pecho. Era como si estuviese luchando consigo misma por decir algo y Sasuke odiaba aquello.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó. No iba a esperar toda la noche por ella.  
—Cuando estábamos en la academia pensé que eras el niño más fuerte del mundo. Eras perfecto en todo lo que hacías. Siempre el mejor, siempre el número uno. Era imposible no mirarte —Sasuke no entendía el punto de lo que estaba diciendo pero se volteó por completo a mirarla—. Sasuke-kun, ser parte del equipo siete contigo me mostró que había mucho más en ti que sólo un chico fuerte. Eres… también eres gentil, sabes qué decir cuando necesitas que alguien se sienta con más confianza y nunca te rindes cuando deseas algo… Siempre me has mantenido a salvo durante las misiones y si estoy con vida es por ti. Antes sólo había podido ver lo que mostrabas, pero luego… luego vi al verdadero tú.. y yo… bueno… creo que lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que… Sasuke-kun, yo… te amo.

Sasuke no se movió ni reaccionó de forma inesperada ante su declaración. Más que nada, porque ya lo sabía. No era la primera vez que Sakura lo miraba con esos ojos ni que le hablaba con esa voz. Seguramente se había apurado a revelarle sus sentimientos de forma explícita pues ya no serían parte del mismo equipo.

Lamentablemente, él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Y aunque lo lamentaba de verdad, no sentía remordimientos ni culpa.

—Gracias —dijo para darse vuelta y caminar en dirección de Naruto y Hinata.

No tenía nada más que responderle a Sakura y tampoco estaba dispuesto a herirla diciéndole que no la amaba de vuelta, que era probable que nunca lo hiciera, que se olvidara de él para que finalmente pudieran ser verdaderos amigos. Siempre había mantenido su distancia exclusivamente por esos sentimientos de la chica.

—Oye teme, ¿Sabías que el byakugan de Hinata-chan puede ver hasta 10 kilómetros de distancia? ¿No es genial? —le preguntó Naruto sonriendo, completamente entusiasmado de lo que estaba escuchando— Me gustaría tener sus ojos.  
—Eso es genial —dijo casi con sarcasmo mientras le daba un mordisco a un onigiri que había en la mesa—. Te dije que haría onigiris y no ramen.  
—¡Pero esta fiesta hubiese sido todo un éxito si tuviese ramen! ¿No Hinata-chan? —alegó Naruto, a lo cual Hinata rió con suavidad tapándose la boca— Tú eres genial, debe gustarte el ramen también.  
—Sí, me gusta mucho, Naruto-kun —respondió la chica mirándolo con tanta ternura que Sasuke levantó una ceja.  
—¡Lo sabía! ¿Quieres invitarme a Ichiraku después de esto? Te invitaría yo, pero en este momento mi presupuesto no es realmente muy elevado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y miró la escena, la forma en que los ojos de esa chica se iluminaba por completo luego de que le dijera eso era patético. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que Naruto sólo estaba buscando una comida gratis? No era como si fuesen a ir en una cita.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Vamos a Ichiraku después de la fiesta de Sasuke? —le preguntó cuando notó que la pelirrosa se acercaba visiblemente angustiada.  
—No gracias, Naruto. Hoy me acostaré temprano —respondió mirando el suelo.  
—Que mal —exclamó Naruto—. Bien, creo que sólo seremos tú y yo Hinata.

Cuando Sasuke vio que las mejillas de la esa chica se ponían incluso más rojas, no supo qué seguir pensando. Tal vez Itachi no se molestaba ni se sentía herido por ello, pues por mucho que Hinata estuviese hiperventilando por el dobe, él ni si quiera lo notaba.

¿Pero qué sucedería si alguien sí le prestase atención de _esa_ forma? ¿Se sentiría Itachi intimidado entonces? ¿Sabría por primera vez en su vida que es que te ignoren todo el tiempo a favor de alguien más?

Era _SU_ día, y como siempre, Itachi era el centro de atención. Tal vez si sólo pudiese entender la forma en que lo hacía sentir dejaría de hacerse el interesante con su padre cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de ello y además, si se daba cuenta que no era el único interesado en la chica, podría hacer algo al respecto. Lo obligaría a que admitiera que le gustaba esa Hyūga.

Caminó indiferente, asegurándose de que Itachi aún mirara en dirección a la chica. Parándose frente a Naruto y junto a ella. Sin aviso, puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata, tirando de ella para que se parara más cerca de él. _Demasiado_ cerca.

—Creo que mi hermano tiene razón Hinata. Eres más interesante de lo que pensaba —dijo de la nada, haciendo que la chica se volteara lentamente para mirarlo pasmada y que Sakura botara el vaso de jugo que tenía entre las manos— ¿Quieres conocer a mis futuros compañeros de equipo?

Hinata despegó los labios para decir algo, pero Sasuke sólo comenzó a caminar, apretando su mano contra su hombro para que ella caminara junto a él, dejando ahí parado a un Naruto y a una Sakura completamente confundidos que observaban en su dirección.

—¿Pero qué es lo que se le metió a Sasuke? — Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.  
—No es nada —le respondió Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas, como si estuviese aguantando sus nervios y el deseo de llorar—. Hinata-san no conoce a nadie aquí. Sasuke-kun sólo está queriendo ser amable.  
—¿Sasuke? ¿Amable? — Naruto subió una ceja mirando a su compañera. — Ambos sabemos que Sasuke nunca hace nada sólo por amabilidad. Cuando Sasuke es amable, es porque desea algo.

๑

๑

๑

Estaba seguro que la discusión alcanzaría niveles físicos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre tan enojado por algo y el hecho de que hubiese explotado de esa forma frente a todos se lo confirmaba.

—¡¿Estás loco o qué!? ¡Finalmente perdiste el juicio! —le gritó tomándolo de la camisa— ¡Dejar tu puesto en ANBU! ¡ANBU! Sólo por jugar a ser ninja con chicos de la edad de Sasuke. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Itachi? ¡Tú eres lo que conecta al clan con Konoha! ¿Se te ha olvidado tu puesto? ¡Respóndeme!

Itachi lo miró en silencio, parpados caídos, sentimientos reprimidos. En su mente ni si quiera estaba ahí, las palabras de su padre no podían tocarlo. Quizás lo habían hecho cuando aún era un niño, pero no ahora que tenía veintiún años.

—Nunca me dejas olvidarlo —le respondió con educación y cautela bajando el rostro—. Suéltame. Discutiremos esto más tarde. Esta noche es sobre Sasuke. Aún no lo has felicitado.  
—¡Al diablo con Sasuke! ¿Todavía no entiendes la gravedad de lo que hiciste? —le gritó nuevamente Fugaku— ¿Todo por qué? ¿Por unos ojos bonitos? ¡Maldición Itachi! ¡Hay docenas de mujeres Uchiha que podrían haberte dado mucho más de lo que te dará esa Hyūga!  
—¿Perdón? —Itachi era muy paciente, demasiado, siempre aguantaba todo lo que le ponían en frente con una sonrisa abnegada. Pero la idea de lo que estaba implicando su padre…— Di eso de nuevo —sentía la urgencia de activar su sharingan. Estaba controlándose por no hacerlo.  
—Si querías tontear y perder el tiempo con una mujer, no tenías que dejar ANBU para ello —le gruñó furioso—. Vamos, no me mires con esa cara. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Tienes veintiún años y es la primera vez que traes a una chica a casa.  
—No me agrada lo que estás insinuando. Ella no es así —respondió Itachi—. Será mi compañera de equipo. Pensé que mostrarle mi casa ahora que _sí_tengo identidad sería un buen comienzo para ambos. Además, es amiga de Sasuke y Naruto.  
—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? También tuve veintiún años, tarado —Fugaku lo soltó intentando respirar profundamente, como si estuviese buscando una solución a lo que acababa de pasar—. No importa… solucionaremos esto. Mañana irás a la oficina del Hokage y le dirás que deseas reintegrarte a ANBU.  
—No lo haré. Lo siento —respondió Itachi dándose la vuelta listo para caminar lejos de ese lugar.  
—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Fugaku Uchiha.  
—Porque no fui yo quien decidió que mis días en ANBU se han terminado. Fue el Sandaime. Hay otros planes para mí… uno que incluye tener un equipo de rastreo a mi disposición. Si eres un ninja tan brillante como dices ser, entenderás lo que te estoy insinuando —Itachi siguió su camino, buscando a Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata con la vista—. El resto lo conversaremos mañana, padre. Como te dije, es la noche de Sasuke. Intenta al menos fingir que estás orgulloso de él.

Pero a pesar de que los buscó, sólo encontró a Sakura Haruno apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol luciendo más triste de lo que la había visto lucir en mucho tiempo.

Se imaginó la razón de ello. Los días como miembro del equipo siete junto a Sasuke llegaban a su fin. Ya no estaría con él todo el tiempo ni podría hacer que se enamorara de ella de esa forma. Su melancolía era casi palpable.

—Te ves muy bonita esta noche, Sakura-san —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa empática, parándose junto a ella, haciéndole compañía en su soledad. Pensó que escuchar que alguien notaba el esfuerzo que había puesto en elegir ese atuendo y arreglarse de esa forma podría animarla un poco— ¿Por qué no estás con mi hermano?  
—Gracias Itachi-kun… —respondió Sakura sin mirarlo— Sasuke está con Hinata.  
—¿Y Naruto? —preguntó buscándolo también.  
—Fue al baño —le indicó con una sonrisa melancólica.  
—¿Quieres ir a buscarlos conmigo? Te invitaré un refresco y conversaremos de sea lo que sea que te está molestando.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Sakura no reaccionó. Itachi la esperó con paciencia, mirándola fijamente. Su rostro estaba caído, su postura corporal abatida y hasta su mirada estaba perdida en el pasto del jardín. De pronto, la chica despegó los labios y se forzó a decirlo.

—Le dije que lo amaba… y sólo me respondió… "gracias"— dijo dejando caer un par de lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. La confesión tan sincera e imprevista desconcertó un tanto a Itachi, quien la dejó hablar sin emitir sonido ni movimiento alguno—. Sólo gracias… ni si quiera se inmutó o me miró… sólo siguió caminando como si lo que le estuviese diciendo no tuviera ningún significado para él —los ojos de la chica se enfocaron en los de Itachi, un poco nerviosa, como si se diera cuenta de que le estaba confiando algo sumamente privado a alguien con quien no tenía una relación cercana—. Disculpa, sé que no nos conocemos, no entiendo por qué te estoy diciendo estas cosas… de seguro no quieres si quiera escucharlas.

Itachi logró descifrarla con rapidez. Llevaba observándola con su hermano por bastante tiempo, siempre intentando llamar su atención, cambiarse a sí misma de alguna forma para que él la notara. Pero siempre fracasaba. Sasuke sólo estaba enfocado en sí mismo. ¿Por qué no entendía que no necesitaba cambiar nada de ella? Era perfecta tal como era, por algo a Naruto le gustaba.

—Podría haber sido peor —Itachi puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura, odiaba ver a las chicas llorando—. Si está destinado a ocurrir, algún día escucharás esas palabras de vuelta. De lo contrario, siéntete feliz y desea que Sasuke encuentre amor en otra persona.  
—Pero… yo quiero que me ame a mí —alegó Sakura tapándose el rostro con las manos—. No a otra persona… si él amara a alguien más, creo que… que yo moriría.

Itachi no era muy bueno con el tema de los sentimientos. Cuando se trataba del amor, era realmente inexperto. Cuando a él le atraía una chica, lo único que buscaba era poner una sonrisa en su rostro, sólo saber que ella era feliz (con quien fuese) lo dejaba tranquilo. Pero, todas las personas sienten de forma distinta, tal vez su concepto de amar a alguien fuese distinto de lo que esa chica sentía por su hermano menor.

Sin embargo frente a él tenía a una chica que estaba llorando y que seguramente tenía motivos fuertes para ello. Dio un paso al frente y no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo la llevó cerca de su pecho, la rodeó con sus brazos y la dejó llorar. Era un gesto simple, pero su madre hacía eso cuando lo veía triste y realmente era un consuelo… tal vez ayudaría a Sakura Haruno.

A veces, cuando las personas están deshechas, buscan confort en aquellos que nunca juzgarían sus corazones. Quizás Sakura estaba bajando sus defensas de esa forma porque Itachi no hablaba mucho con ella, no la conocía, no lo veía con frecuencia, no tendría que avergonzarse cada vez que se cruzaran. Pero no le importaba, desahogarse con alguien que no la juzgaba ni le decía que era una idiota por amar al chico equivocado, se sentía liberador para su corazón oprimido.

Itachi por su parte sintió que eso era lo correcto. Consolar a una compañera shinobi que acababa de ver sus sueños rotos era lo apropiado en ese momento.

๑

๑

๑

Sasuke desfiló a Hinata todo el resto de la velada. Se la presentó a Shisui en primer lugar, quien por su puesto intentó hablarle más de la cuenta. Así era su primo, siempre intentando pasarse de listo. No sacó su brazo de los hombros de Hinata en todo ese tiempo, mandándole un mensaje de molestia a Itachi a través de la chica.

Cuando volvió del baño y no encontró a Sakura, Naruto buscó a Sasuke. Cuando lo halló susurrándole a Hinata cosas al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura, la cara de espanto que ponía la chica lo puso en alerta. Sintió que Sasuke estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus actitudes. Adivinaba lo que estaba tratando de hacer y no aprobaba de ello.

Aprovechó de acercarse a él cuando lo vio cerca de la mesa en donde estaban las botellas con bebidas. Al parecer para sacárselo de encima Hinata le había pedido algo para beber y Sasuke había accedido a ir por un vaso con jugo o algo. Por ello, sin la chica Hyūga que los escuchara, Naruto se aproximó a su mejor amigo. Iban a hablar de hombre a hombre.

—¿Todo esto sólo porque a Itachi le gusta Hinata-chan? —le preguntó molesto.  
—¿Qué te importa, _dobe_? Metete en tus propios asuntos —le respondió, listo para llevarle un vaso de jugo a la joven.  
—_Teme_… —gruñó Naruto apretando el puño—. A él le gusta desde hace mucho, ¿no te importan nada los sentimientos de tu hermano?

Tal vez a Sasuke no le importaban pero a Naruto sí. Itachi Uchiha había sido como un hermano mayor para él, siempre preocupado de que no le faltase nada; le compraba las cosas para la academia, lo invitaba a comer ramen cuando lo encontraba en la calle, lo invitaba a pasar sus días libres junto con él y Sasuke. Siempre lo había tratado bien, por lo mismo cuando Itachi dijo que Hinata era asombrosa Naruto lo creyó sin cuestionárselo. Con más edad, creía entender por qué un hombre pensaría que una mujer era asombrosa y el único motivo para ello era que Itachi tuviese sentimientos por Hinata Hyūga. Que Sasuke intentara sabotear aquello sólo porque estaba enojado le parecía inaceptable.

—Ya déjame en paz —Sasuke intentó pasar por un costado de Naruto pero éste lo detuvo sujetando de su camisa.  
—¡Sasuke! Itachi no es el tipo de persona que habla con chicas o se rodee de gente, siempre está con nosotros o Shisui. ¿Por qué no dejas que…?  
—Creo que te equivocas Naruto —dijo Sasuke con un tono bastante ligero y sonriendo, apuntando con su mano en dirección al árbol en donde Itachi estaba abrazando a Sakura Haruno—. Parece que Itachi es más de lo que deja ver a simple vista.  
—¡Ese desgraciado! —gritó Naruto y se dirigió hacia ellos, dejándole el camino libre para volver a conversar con Hinata.

Sasuke no era estúpido, seguramente Itachi estaba hablando con ella porque la había visto deprimida. Le había confesado sus sentimientos pero… él no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Un "gracias" pareció apropiado. ¿Qué más le iba a decir?, _"Lo siento Sakura, pero le gustas a Naruto. Nunca traicionaría a mi mejor amigo de esa forma." _o "_Sakura, no me gustas, no me atraes y es probable que nunca lo hagas._" O quizás "_Sakura, no eres mi tipo."_

Era mejor así. De cualquier forma no tendría que verla todo el tiempo ahora. La chica podría olvidarse de él y de ese asunto de amarlo, pues no estarían juntos todos el tiempo. Tendría una oportunidad para notar que Naruto la quería de verdad, incluso ese tal Sai podría hacerla feliz. Él no era para ella, y no la haría sufrir dándole falsas esperanzas o hiriéndola a propósito.

—Elige, jugo de tomate o agua de cerezas —le preguntó Sasuke a Hinata, quien lo estaba esperando sentada bajo uno de los árboles.  
—El de cereza está bien —respondió ella con timidez, tomando el vaso y escondiendo su boca tras él— ¿Y… Naruto-kun?  
—No lo sé —respondió Sasuke un poco aburrido. Aún buscaba a su padre con la mirada pero no lo encontraba. Genial, Itachi y sus estupideces habían arruinado su fiesta de bienvenida a la policía de Konoha. A veces realmente lo detestaba—. Ya puedes dejar de actuar.  
—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Hinata.  
—¿Por qué mi hermano esta tan interesado en ti? —cuando vio a Hinata casi ahogarse con el sorbito de jugo que había tomado supo que había dado en el clavo— Dime la verdad, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué pidió que lo transfirieran al equipo ocho?  
—Ya…ya te lo dije… Sasuke—kun —respondió Hinata confundida—. Kurenai sensei esta…  
—Hay algo más. No me engañas —le dijo acercándose a ella, arrinconándola contra el tronco.  
—No... de-de verdad —respondió Hinata mirando hacia un costado y ocultando su rostro atrás de sus puños.  
—Tal vez no me lo digas ahora, pero me lo vas a decir eventualmente, Hinata Hyūga.

Retrocedió un paso y le dio un sorbo a su vaso con jugo. Miró para todos lados pero no vio ni a Itachi, ni a su padre, sólo a Naruto que volvía y se paraba con ellos, mirando a Sasuke de reojo como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo.

—Me largo de aquí —dijo tomando la muñeca de Hinata y tirándola—. Vamos Hinata.  
—Oye perdedor, quizás ella se quiera quedar aquí. Conmigo —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera.  
—¿Vienes o te quedas Hinata? —le preguntó Naruto.

Estaba muy, muy molesto. Algo le sucedía a Sakura que no paraba de llorar. Itachi la había ido a dejar a su casa y tenía el presentimiento que todo eso tenía que ver con Sasuke. Pero no lo podía acusar así como así, por lo tanto prefería irse.

—Voy —respondió Hinata dejándose llevar, Naruto no miró atrás, Hinata sí lo hizo despidiéndose de Sasuke con un pequeño gesto de su mano—. Gracias por la invitación Uchiha-kun.  
—No te olvides de lo que dejamos pendiente Hyūga —le respondió volviendo a la fiesta para conversar con el resto. En especial Shisui. Había cosas que necesitaba preguntarle.

๑

๑

๑

Un poco pasado media noche la celebración se acabó e Itachi pensó que sería apropiado volver a ese lugar. Había dejado a la chica Haruno en su casa un poco más repuesta después de que ambos comieran dangos por el camino. A pesar de que Itachi no era del tipo que hablaba, la confortó con su compañía y escuchándola desahogarse. Tenía mucho que decir, mucho que expresar, muchos sentimientos que por años había guardado en su pecho y que no tenían dirección. Sintió su dolor, pero no entendió del todo la razón de éste. El nunca había estado enamorado, o al menos, no recordaba que el amor pudiese doler así.

Cuando abrió la puerta corrediza de la mansión Uchiha sólo había luz en una habitación, el cuarto en donde su padre siempre esperaba para hablarle cuando volvía de una misión. Consideró por un segundo pasar de largo hasta sus aposentos pero sabía que de haberlo hecho Fugaku sólo lo hubiese seguido hasta el lugar.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y se encontró con el rostro de sus padres mirándolo con molestia y preocupación.

—Siéntate Itachi —le ordenó Fugaku—. Comienza a explicar qué está pasando.  
—¿No hay forma de que podamos tener esta conversación en la mañana? —no era sólo porque no quisiera hablar del tema, sino porque de verdad estaba agotado. Sus párpados estaban amenazando con cerrarse y sentía las piernas débiles. Después de todo, venía llegando de una misión ese día.  
—Ahora Itachi —dijo Fugaku con autoridad—. No me gusta repetirme.  
—Sí señor —respondió y se sentó arrodillado frente a ambos.  
—¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Por qué el sandaime te removió de ANBU?

Al grano. Su padre nunca andaba con rodeos. Se parecía a Sasuke en ese sentido.

—Quiere que ayude con mi experiencia al equipo ocho para misiones de reconocimiento. No puedo decir más que eso, está clasificado como una misión secreta —respondió Itachi mirando el suelo, un tanto deprimido. Llevaba tantos años en ese juego con sus padres, el clan y Konoha, que pensaba que nunca se terminaría—. Eso es todo. No hay nada más que decir sobre ese tema.  
—Desperdiciar tu brillante carrera para ser prácticamente un instructor… el Sandaime va a tener que escucharme esta vez —golpeó el suelo con su puño y hasta Mikoto Uchiha lo miró preocupada.  
—¿Itachi?— Su madre estaba casi rogándole con los ojos que le dijera algo, que le explicara la razón por la cual estaba sucediendo todo eso.  
—No es lo que piensas.  
—¿No es como pienso? Ese hombre ha estado intentando alejarnos de las organizaciones de Konoha por años. Malditos sean sus huesos viejos —gruñó apretando el puño—. Si cree que va a poder quitarle su carrera como ninja a mi hijo está muy equivocado…  
—Eso no es así —interrumpió Itachi cerrando los ojos. Estaba harto—. El clan Uchiha se ha alejado por su cuenta durante todo este tiempo.  
—Desde el ataque del Kyuubi se nos ha tratado como escoria —alegó Fugaku—. Eras lo suficientemente mayor para haberte dado cuenta Itachi.  
—Lo sé. Pero tú tampoco has hecho las cosas fáciles para Konoha —era la primera vez que le decía lo que realmente pensaba. Si iba a ser Hokage, era necesario que su padre supiera que el juego de manipularlo y hacerlo jugar al espía se había acabado—. Tu ridículo _Coup d'etat_ casi destruye a nuestra familia. Podrías haber causado la cuarta guerra mundial ninja.  
—Que arrogancia… —los ojos de Fugaku se volvieron rojos— ¿Crees que fue fácil tomar aquella decisión? Ni si quiera sabías limpiarte la nariz cuando se nos obligó a vivir en este sector de Konoha como si fuésemos criminales. Se dio de baja a todos los Uchiha de ANBU y de los demás grupos de especialidades y nos enclaustraron en la policía de Konoha. No me vengas a dar sermones de algo que ni si quiera sabes. Si hubiese dependido de algunos de los consejeros de la aldea, estaríamos todos muertos. Eran ellos o nosotros. Tomé mi elección, elegí a mi familia.

Itachi suspiró, y bajó aún más el rostro. Sabía que su padre tenía razón. Todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Los habían hecho vivir arrinconados en un sector, como prisioneros. Habían dado de baja a casi todos los Uchiha de ANBU, de hecho él era el único que había logrado entrar a dicha organización. Por las conversaciones con Danzo sabía que eso de "ellos o nosotros" era cierto. Siempre juzgaba a su padre y lo había traicionado, pero la verdad, él no era una mala persona. Sólo había sido arrinconada y se había visto forzado a defenderse.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón. No hay forma de que pueda ponerme en tu lugar.

pensó en Sasuke, en su pequeño hermano que cargaba en sus brazos la noche en que el kyuubi atacó, la forma en que luego lo había cargado hasta el nuevo lugar en donde los habían forzado a vivir, todos juntos, como si quisieran tenerlos bajo vigilancia permanente.

No supo por qué, pero su cabeza tocó la madera en una reverencia.

—Por mis palabras impertinentes, me disculpo, padre.

Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron de reojo. Itachi era difícil de entender. Nunca tenía exabruptos así como así, tal vez de verdad estaba agotado.

—¿Qué se supone que harás ahora? ¿Entrenar a esos chicos? —le preguntó su madre.  
—Entrenarme a mí mismo —respondió Itachi sentándose derecho nuevamente.  
—¿Se puede saber para qué tú necesitarías entrenar? Eres el miembro más talentoso de esta familia desde… bueno desde Madara Uchiha, y aún así…  
—Para el puesto de Kage —lo interrumpió Itachi sin mirarlo—. No es un secreto, por lo tanto no tengo problemas en decirlo. Aún así apreciaría su discreción. El Sandaime me ofreció el puesto de Hokage de Konoha. Quiere que lo remplace, esa es en parte la razón por la cual me ha retirado de ANBU.

Fugaku se puso de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si no supiese que hacer con su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un comienzo?  
—Te lo dije, hoy era sobre Sasuke. Era su fiesta de bienvenida a la policía de Konoha, su sueño desde que era un niño —respondió Itachi sin subir el rostro—. No quería arruinar su día trayendo estas noticias.  
—Piensas demasiado en ese chico —le dijo Fugaku ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusieran de pie. El comentario le cayó como un golpe en el estómago. _Tal vez tú deberías pensar un poco más en él también_— ¡Levántate! ¿Escuchaste Mikoto? ¿Lo escuchaste bien? Mi hijo… el quinto Hokage. Ni si quiera Madara Uchiha consiguió aquello. ¡Maldición deberíamos ir a despertar a todos! ¡Estas sí son noticias que vale la pena celebrar!  
—Amor… Hokage… —Mikoto le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y le tomó el brazo mientras su padre lo abrazaba con fuerzas, dándole golpes en su espalda.  
—Nuestro hijo… —volvió a decir Fugaku con felicidad y también emoción. Sus ojos se cristalizaron—. No podíamos esperar nada menos de él.  
—Sasuke. Ve al baño y duérmete —dijo Itachi de la nada.

Podía sentirlo parado al otro lado de la pared. No sabía cuánto habría escuchado, pero se imaginaba la reacción que debía estar teniendo.

Sasuke lo envidiaba. Se había dado cuenta de ello desde que era pequeño. Siempre se ponía metas a sí mismo intentando demostrar que podía llegar a ser mejor que su hermano mayor, pero ni si quiera cuando las lograba encontraba la aprobación de Fugaku Uchiha.

—Lo siento —dijo Sasuke abriendo levemente la puerta corrediza. Estaba en pijama, shorts cortos y una polera vieja, mirando con cara de frustración toda la escena.  
—¿Estabas espiando? —le preguntó Fugaku levantando una ceja.  
—Yo…  
—Sólo iba al baño. Déjalo en paz —dijo Itachi sonriendo con calidez en su dirección, alejándose de sus padres y extendiendo la mano en dirección a su hermano. Sasuke la miró con dudas y una tristeza que era casi palpable—. Aún no te felicito por…  
—El que debería felicitarte soy yo a ti, ¿no? —dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada forzándose a sonreír, estrechando la mano de su hermano, sólo para darse vuelta rápidamente y alejarse— Permiso.

Pasó al menos dos horas más despierto bebiendo sake con su padre en la cocina. Ya que el sandaime no había hecho el anuncio oficial, Itachi le suplicó que no lo mencionara y que abandonara esa idea de ir a despertar a toda la familia Uchiha para realizar una fiesta en el punto de encuentro del clan. Las intenciones del Tercero no eran un secreto, pero aún así, aquello debía ser aprobado por el consejo de Konoha y también por los Lords Feudales del país del Fuego.

Un tanto mareado (Nunca bebía, su padre lo había obligado), entró en la primera habitación que encontró (y pensó era suya) y se cayó rendido sobre la cama sólo para escuchar un gruñido y un "Auch!" de ésta.

—¿Pero qué rayos…? Aff…¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? —la voz era de Sasuke, aunque no podía verlo. Sólo cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra su hermano.  
—¿Aún estás despierto? —le preguntó tirando de sus cobijas para taparse.  
—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? —gruñó Sasuke.  
—Shhh… Deberías dormir. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para tu primera jornada como policía —apenas cerró los ojos el peso de su día de trabajo le cayó encima.  
—También tú, para ocupar tu puesto como Hokage —pudo notar el tono de voz. Sasuke estaba irritado.  
—¿Te molesta que me hayan nombrado el sucesor del Sandaime?  
—No —ambos se quedaron en silencio, Itachi abrió los ojos y comenzó a mirar el techo. Sasuke hizo lo mismo—. Estoy feliz por ti —podía notar que lo que decía era cierto. Sasuke no sabía mentir.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Otôsan ni si quiera me felicitó —el ruido de los grillos veraniegos era alto, parecía ser lo único que se movía afuera, ese sonido tan clásico del país del fuego.  
—Sasuke, Otôsan… él es…  
—Lo sé. Debería darme por vencido, es casi imposible lograr impresionarlo… además, dudo que vaya a poder superar tu nueva hazaña —aquello sí lo dijo con resentimiento, provocando que Itachi suspirara.  
—No se trata de ser mejor o peor que yo. Se trata de ser tu mismo. Seguir tus propios sueños y hacer las cosas porque tú las quieres, no porque quieras impresionarlo a él o a alguien más.  
—Mira quién habla —dijo Sasuke enojado—. Toda tu vida has sido perfecto, siempre intentando agradarle y hacer todo lo que te dice. Querías entrar a la policía de Konoha, pero cuando padre dijo que fueras a ANBU lo obedeciste sin nunca cuestionar sus órdenes. Nunca has hecho nada que realmente quieras hacer, hipócrita.  
—Tienes razón —le respondió con melancolía. Cuanta razón tenía su hermano—. No soy perfecto Sasuke. Tengo muchos pecados sobre mis hombres.

Itachi cerró los ojos, sintiendo que todo el peso de esos años de angustia le estaban pasando la cuenta. Se sentía débil, demasiado vulnerable ante cualquiera. Si hasta Sasuke podía ver a través de su máscara de frialdad, ¿Entonces que impedía que todos notaran que hasta ese día había sido una herramienta, un instrumento ninja al servicio de su Villa? Los había traicionado, los había puesto en peligro, había estado al borde de acabar con sus vidas.

Sintió a Sasuke gruñir y suspirar irritado. Estaba tenso, toda la situación de seguro lo tenía alterado. Se había esforzado tanto en recibir la aprobación de su padre que haber fallado en ello habiendo estado tan cerca de seguro lo tenía al borde de colapsar.

—Cumplí mi sueño —dijo de pronto Sasuke—. Creo que es tiempo de conseguirme una novia. ¿Hinata está soltera?

Sasuke sonrió al sentir que Itachi casi se había caído del futón después de esa pregunta. Estaba en lo cierto, a Itachi le atraía esa chica (por algún motivo que pasaba de él).

—¿Te gusta Hinata-san o algo? —le preguntó su hermano.  
—Claro. Es linda —no estaba mintiendo. Sí creía que la chica Hyūga era atractiva, pero no sabía si llamaba realmente su atención. Lo que quería era que Itachi se molestara.  
—Todas las mujeres son lindas, Sasuke. Cada una tiene algo que la hace especial y única a su propio modo. Eso no es suficiente para que te guste —respondió con seriedad, sintiendo que el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a las mejillas.  
—¿Y como se supone que sabes? —le preguntó Sasuke mirándolo sin moverse de su posición.  
—Simplemente lo sabes —dijo Itachi a lo cual Sasuke subió una ceja. Itachi era un ebrio terrible.  
—Entonces he decidido que me gusta Hinata —estuvo muy pendiente de la reacción de su hermano mayor después de eso—. Le pediré que sea mi novia.

Itachi comenzó a reír —Eres muy divertido, tonto hermano menor.  
Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto —¿Por qué? Tu mismo dijiste que ella era interesante… o… acaso… ¿Estás celoso? —volvió a sonreír con algo de altanería y malicia escrita en su rostro.  
—No lo estoy —respondió con sinceridad intentando dejar de reír—. Si estuvieses hablando en serio incluso me alegraría por ti… pero Hinata-san no te gusta de esa forma.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le molestaba que dijera eso, ¿qué sabía él sobre sus gustos?  
—Un hermano mayor siempre lo puede saber.  
—Estás hablando como un borracho —le dijo Sasuke golpeándolo con su almohada e intentando empujarlo para que se fuera—. Como te detesto a veces Itachi, ya lárgate.  
— Otôto tonto…  
—Nii-san… —adoraba cuando Sasuke lo llamaba así— ¿De verdad no te molestarías si yo decidiera estar con Hinata? ¿De verdad no te gusta?  
—¿Por qué me molestaría? —respondió Itachi algo divertido— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?  
—Porque ella te gusta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso. Itachi mirando el perfil de Sasuke y Sasuke observando el techo, dejando que Itachi se acomodara a su lado sin alegar.

—Sí, creo que me gusta Hinata-san, ¿por qué no habría de gustarme? Es la única persona que me sorprende —respondió embobado— Pero eso no tiene importancia. A ella no le gusto yo, le gusta Naruto-kun… y si debes algo aprender sobre las mujeres que te gusten Sasuke…  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué debo aprender?  
—El secreto es hacerlas felices. No importa si eso significa nunca poder ser más que un simple amigo.


	4. Love is never boastful

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LOVE IS NEVER BOASTFUL**

_**(El amor nunca es **__**presuntuoso)**_

·

·

·

·

·

_Auto sacrificio. Un shinobi que protege la paz desde las sombras, ese es un verdadero Shinobi. Shisui me enseñó eso. _

_Shisui me dio su ojo confiando que protegería a la villa con éste. Me pidió que escondiera su existencia y luego murió en silencio._

_**Itachi Uchiha – NARUTO Capítulo 550 Koto Amatsukami**_

·

·

·

·

·

Sentir el agua fría en su rostro lo hizo pensar que se estaba ahogando en sus sueños. Comenzó a toser con fuerza intentando respirar y cuando abrió los ojos preguntándose qué carajos estaba sucediendo, dónde estaba y más importante, por qué estaba completamente mojado, Itachi se encontró con la cara de Sasuke completamente sonriente con un balde entre sus manos.

-Oh…nii-san… veo que despertaste. – Le dijo inocentemente con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Ya estaba vestido con el uniforme jounin y la estrella de la policía de Konoha en su brazo derecho.

-¿Realmente había necesidad de eso, Sasuke?– Le preguntó Itachi intentando sacarse las gotas de agua de su rostro. –Dios, ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? – Preguntó poniendo una de las almohadas sobre su cara.

Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia la ventana para revisar por qué sentían ese cuchicheo tan molesto… eran risitas. No era la primera vez que despertaba con ese bullicio. Corrió las cortinas de su pieza escuchando como Itachi se volvía a quejar por la luz y vio al menos 6 chicas espiándolos desde la cerca. Ni si quiera estaban intentando esconderse y fingir que estaban haciendo algo más que espiarlos estando fuera de su cuarto. La idea de que Sasuke e Itachi hubiesen dormido juntos seguramente llenaba alguna de sus fantasías yaoi e incestuosas de fangirls.

-Creo que se enteraron de que estás de vuelta de una misión. – Respondió Sasuke irritado volviendo a cerrar la cortina.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te siguen a ti? – Le preguntó Itachi sentándose sobre la cama, tomándose la cabeza como si le fuese a reventar.

-Se ven mayores. Tu tipo. – Dijo Sasuke mientras buscaba algo en un cajón. - Oh… perdón, se me olvidaba que ahora te gustan más jóvenes. – La burla en su tono de voz hizo que Itachi quedara paralizado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a Hinata? ¿A Sakura? ¿A quién? ¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo como si supiera un gran secreto que él desconocía? No le daba buena espina esa mirada en su hermano menor.

-¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche? – Le preguntó con una mueca mientras tomaba su banda de Konoha y en vez de amarrársela en su frente lo hacía en uno de sus brazos.

-No. – Respondió con seriedad. - Hablando de eso, ¿Qué hago en tu cama?

Sasuke lo miró un tanto dudoso. Le costaba creer que su hermano realmente no recordara nada. -Aléjate del sake Itachi, realmente no sabes beber. – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina con rostro de aburrimiento.

Itachi se quedó mirando el vacío un segundo. ¿De que podrían haber hablado para que Sasuke estuviese tratándolo con tanta diversión? Las cosas que pasaban por su mente lo asustaron, ¿Le habría contado alguno de los secretos de la aldea? ¿Su misión secreta? ¿Los enigmas del mangekyo?... no. Eso era casi imposible. Nadie lo había visto usando las grandes habilidades de su sharingan, sólo el _amaterasu_. Tal vez le hubiese comentado que fue a dejar a la señorita Haruno a su casa y que le había comprado dangos, quizás eso lo había hecho pensar que ahora le gustaban chicas más jóvenes que él.

Frunció el ceño. Si había algo que le incomodara era no poder descifrar las cosas.

-¡Itachi! – Gritó de pronto su madre. - ¡Se enfría tu desayuno!

Supuso que tendría que darse un baño después de comer o su madre no dejaría de molestarlo. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se sorprendió bastante cuando al dar el primer paso se sintió débil y la habitación se movió. La luz que entraba por todas las ventanas del pasillo hizo que se tapara los ojos con sus dedos, pensando si alguien lo quería torturar.

Ingresó al comedor/cocina y notó lo mismo de siempre. Su madre había hecho desayuno tan contundente que fácilmente podría haberse tratado de un almuerzo. Su padre estaba leyendo el diario con una taza de café, luciendo su mueca de disgusto matutina. Sasuke estaba dándole una mascada a un onigiri mientras intentaba leer la parte trasera del diario que sostenía Fugaku y por su parte, Mikoto Uchiha estaba intentando peinar el cabello de Sasuke con los dedos mientras que éste se quejaba de que ya lo dejara en paz porque no era un niño.

-Itachi. – Dijo su padre a penas lo vio aparecer en el umbral de la puerta. Se tomó la cabeza y observó la comida en la mesa sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía. - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Dormiste mal?

-Al contrario, el que durmió mal fui yo. – Dijo Sasuke con resentimiento. Fugaku Uchiha miró a su hijo menor con reprehensión por responder algo que no le había preguntando.

-¿Cuando anunciarán lo de tu nuevo puesto? – Le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa. – Quiero invitar a todos a una celebración en tu honor.

- Te lo dije anoche. – Respondió Itachi cansado de todo ese asunto. Era tan temprano y ya tenía que estar dando explicaciones. – No lo comenten hasta que sea oficial.

No quiso decir los motivos del porqué. Era claro que si algún grupo que estaba en contra del clan se enteraba, las cosas se podían volver peligrosas para todos. Podrían intentar asesinarlo antes de que tomase el puesto, o incluso comenzar a eliminar a cualquier Uchiha que pensaran pudiese tener influencia sobre él.

Y no habrían estado equivocados en hacerlo. Había miembros del clan que podían utilizar su sharingan para obligar a alguien a actuar bajo su propia voluntad sin que esa persona si quiera supiera que estaba siendo manipulada. Shisui era el perfecto ejemplo de ello.

-Aun no me agrada todo esto de que pierdas el tiempo con un grupo chunnin, Itachi. ¿Quiénes son parte de él? - Preguntó Fugaku comiendo arroz con palitos. – Seguramente esa Hyuga que trajeron a la casa anoche, un Aburame y un Inuzuka.

Itachi lo miró con frialdad. - _Esa_ Hyuga se llama Hinata.

-¿Hinata Hyuga? ¿La hija de Hiashi Hyuga? – Preguntó su padre subiendo una ceja y haciendo una mueca.

Era conocido que los Uchiha y los Hyuga no se llevaban del todo bien desde el ataque del kyuubi y quizás desde mucho antes. Los Hyuga habían influenciado bastante para que se retirara a los Uchiha de los puestos de ANBU y otras instituciones. Como cualquier clan tambien buscaban poder y siendo de los más antiguos de Konoha, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para perjudicar a los Uchihas a favor de ellos mismos.

-Entonces, ¿Ella es la próxima líder del clan Hyuga, verdad? – Preguntó Itachi casi forzando indiferencia.

No quería delatarse frente a Sasuke que era mucho más despierto de lo que su padre quería reconocer. Podía notar la mirada molesta que le estaba dirigiendo, como si el hecho de que Itachi mostrara interés en esa chica lo irritara profundamente. No obstante, Itachi siempre había pensando que Hinata tenía algo diferente al resto de los niños de su edad, pero sólo hasta entonces descubría la razón por la cual siempre estaba sola en vez de rodeada con más niños. El clan Hyuga era muy tradicional y de seguro el resto de los chicos y chicas de su familia no se acercaban a ella por una cuestión de respeto entre la familia principal y la secundaria.

-Lo era hasta hace unos años. – Confesó Mikoto Uchiha. - Su padre la desheredó a favor de su hermana menor.

-Deberían hacer lo mismo por estos lados. – Dijo Sasuke mirando a Itachi de reojo, haciendo que éste sonriera en su dirección.

-Tendrías que derrotarme para obtener mi lugar, otouto. – Sasuke nunca vio que dos dedos venían a su frente y lo golpeaban. Se sobó murmurando algunas cosas que nadie realmente entendió pues tenía la boca llena de arroz.

-Gracias a dios que nosotros no seguimos tradiciones tan ridículas como esa. Me moriría si tuviese que ver a mis dos hombrecitos peleando por algo así… simplemente me moriría – Dijo Mikoto sirviéndole arroz a Itachi con trozos de pollo picado encima. Itachi suspiró y levantó una ceja. – No me mires así, mientras seas mi hijo tengo todo el derecho a obligarte a comer, así que no te vas a levantar de la mesa hasta que ese plato esté limpio. Estás muy delgado y si vas a ser Hokage… también tienes que tener fuerza y energía para ser padre.

-Okaasan, para ser padre tengo que tener una esposa. – Le dijo Itachi, odiaba ese tema. La mitad de su flequillo cubrió su rostro. – Y no tengo planes de casarme aun.

-Itachi, no me estoy volviendo más joven, necesito ver nietos antes de morir. - Alegó Mikoto.

-Si tanto le urgen, pídaselos a Sasuke. – Respondió Itachi comenzando a comer el arroz y el pollo. Sabía que su madre era capaz de tenerlo todo el día ahí aunque tuviese 21 años, era mejor no discutir y simplemente comer.

-¿Sasuke, tu sí me darás muchos nietecitos y nietecitas verdad? – Le preguntó Mikoto Uchiha abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos a modo de juego.

Sasuke se sentía irritado, siempre lo mismo. Tenía 16 años y su madre aun no entendía que cada vez que hacía eso su padre lo miraba con rostro asesino. – Todos los que quieras Kaasan, sólo deja de babearme.

La dinámica familiar no habría estado completa si Shisui no hubiese llegado. Justo cuando Sasuke y Mikoto forcejeaban y Fugaku leía el periódico de Konoha, el mayor de los primos entró al comedor. -¡Buenos días familia! – Dijo alegremente.

Shisui Uchiha era el primo mayor de Sasuke e Itachi. Su pelo era negro pero no caía lacio como el del resto de la familia, más bien se le ondulaba. Lo usaba bastante corto en comparación a ellos y su rostro era un poco más redondo. Su nariz era ancha, pero sus ojos eran bellos y afilados.

Itachi lo consideraba ridículamente poderoso y no conocía a un shinobi en Konoha que tuviese un amor tan grande por la Villa como él. Se le conocía como _Shunshin no Shisui_ por el Shunshin no jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante), era imposible poder atraparlo; su velocidad era sobrehumana y nadie lograba dar con él, siempre se movía a tanta velocidad que a veces parecía que estaba usando clones de sombra. Los ideales de paz y la voluntad del fuego de su primo lo habían inspirado a convertirse en el hombre que era. Lo veía como un hermano, su mejor amigo y la única persona con quien lograba hablar de hombre a hombre, de corazón a corazón. No tenía secretos con él.

– Vaya… huele delicioso tía Mikoto. Como siempre. – Dijo Shisui con una gran sonrisa y llevando una de sus manos a la nuca.

-Siéntate, te pondré una tasa para que tomes un poco de té. – Le dijo la señora Uchiha.

Lo primero que hizo Shisui fue darle un coscorrón a Sasuke revolviéndole el cabello y luego se sentó al lado de Itachi en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Itachi tiene ese rostro? – Preguntó curioso intentando descifrar a su primo menor.

-Kaasan le dijo que quiere que se case y tenga hijos. Pero al parecer nii-san no tiene aquello entre sus planes. – Le respondió Sasuke mirando a Itachi de reojo y sacando un pedazo de pollo del plato de su hermano.

-¡Créanme que he intentado que muestre más preocupación en el tema! – Dijo Shisui sacando otro pedazo de pollo del plato de su primo, aprovechando que Mikoto no lo miraba. Una gran sonrisa amable, apareció en el rostro de Shisui Uchiha. – Pero mi primo es… un poco lento para entender cómo se conquista a una mujer.

-Shisui… - Gruñó Fugaku. – No le metas estupideces en la cabeza a mi hijo. No tiene tiempo para esas cosas.

-¿Cómo es eso Shisui-kun? – Preguntó Mikoto horrorizada. - ¿Acaso no hay una chica linda que quiera salir con él? Vamos, he visto la cantidad de jóvenes que lo siguen… debe haber alguna que sea respetable y de una buena familia que quiera ser la madre de mis nietos.

-Lo siento tía… – Dijo con despreocupación. – No le interesa tener novia. Seguramente no encuentra a las jóvenes del clan interesantes.

-Ya tenía novia, se llamaba ANBU, Shisui. – Dijo Itachi indiferente notando como los pedazos de pollo desaparecían de su plato y terminaban en la boca de Sasuke e Shisui. - ¿En qué momento podría haber salido con alguien si apenas estoy en Konoha?

-Ahí es donde te equivocas primo. – Interrumpió Sasuke con la boca llena antes de que Shisui pudiese argumentarle a Itachi. - Sí hay alguien que nii-san encuentra interesant…

-¿Podrían dejar de actuar como si no estuviese presente? – Preguntó Itachi cerrando los ojos con calma.

Sólo quería comer en paz y la idea de que Sasuke dijera que encontraba interesante a Hinata desde que era niña sólo lo haría sonar como una especie de pervertido o algo. Ya se imaginaba la reacción de Shisui si se enteraba de eso. No habría habido final a las bromas. ¿Y su padre? Su padre le habría dado el sermón del año diciéndole que preferiría morir antes de ver a su hijo con esos Hyuga que tanto los habían perjudicado cuando ocurrió lo del Kyuubi. Y no olvidemos a Mikoto Uchiha, ella habría comenzado a preguntarle todos los días por Hinata, intentando forzarlo a traerla a casa y cosas por el estilo. La pobre chica ya tenía suficiente con todos sus problemas, no era necesario además añadirle el peso de tener que lidiar con su familia.

– Tía Mikoto, ¿Puedo comer de esos deliciosos onigiris que usted prepara? – le preguntó Shisui con una sonrisa.

-Claro cariño. – Dijo Mikoto acercándole el plato.

-¿Hasta cuando este vago va a venir a robarnos la comida en la mañana? – Se quejó Sasuke mirando como desaparecía lo que pensaba llevar de almuerzo su primer día de trabajo.

-Oye mocoso, te recomiendo comenzar a tratarme con más respeto. – Le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo. -Seré tu superior en la institución y tengo el poder de hacerte limpiar los excusados con un cepillo de diente. – Sasuke lo miró horrorizado. – Mucho mejor, esa mirada me agrada más.

-Eres detestable Shisui. – Gruñó Sasuke. – Nii-san… no dejaría que abuses así de mí.

-Es Shisui-sama para ti ahora, rookie. – Shisui activó el sharingan y Sasuke bajó la mirada de inmediato. Ni si quiera _él_ era tan orgulloso para haberse enfrentado a esos ojos que Itachi siempre alababa como los más poderosos del clan. – Si no te quejas tanto te enseñaré un nuevo jutsu completamente asombroso y si lo consigues hacer te invitaré tu primera botella de sake.

-¿En serio? – Le pregunto Sasuke casi atragantándose con la sonrisa más amplia del mundo.

-Sólo no conviertas a mi hijo menor en un vago. – Gruñó Fugaku. – Tiene que seguir el ejemplo de su hermano mayor y convertirse en un shinobi tan grandioso como él.

-Sasuke tiene su propio camino que seguir, Otoosan. – Intervino Itachi. – Es fuerte tal como es. Con Shisui entrenándolo es probable que me supere en menos de un año.

Sasuke sonrió en dirección a Itachi con gratitud en sus facciones. Itachi le devolvió la mirada como diciéndole "estoy cubriendo tu espalda, otouto".

Itachi estuvo más de 30 minutos para comerse menos de media taza de arroz y pollo picado con verduras. Mikoto no se levantó de la mesa hasta que se lo comió todo, tomando té mientras ambos conversaban.

Sasuke, Fugaku y Shisui se dirigieron a la estación de policía cuando terminaron de desayunar y la casa volvió a estar en silencio. Fue entonces, mientras Itachi tomaba un café luego de comer, que Mikoto lo miró con seriedad. Su rostro reflejaba la duda en sus ojos, el miedo que cualquier madre tiene de que su hijo estuviese tomando un camino que no lo hiciera feliz.

– Siempre has sido tan diferente al resto. Lo supe desde que estabas en mi vientre. – Mikoto sonrió. – Nunca te movías, parecías siempre estar durmiendo. Ni si quiera llorabas cuando eras un bebé, siempre me sorprendía lo bondadoso que eras incluso siendo un niño pequeño. Un día te acercaste a mí y me preguntaste… "¿Cuándo tendré yo también un hermanito?", era como si desde esa edad estuvieses esperando por Sasuke. Fue cuando cumpliste 4 años y yo estaba embarazada que me pediste que devolviera a Sasuke, porque ya no lo querías en la familia. Te miré sorprendida pues habías estado tan entusiasmado de tener un hermano, y tuve la audacia de preguntarte… "¿Ya no deseas un hermanito?"… y tú me miraste con esos ojos tan intensos y me dijiste: "No quiero que nazca en un mundo en guerra". – Mikoto le tomó la mano. – Siempre has sido especial Itachi. Siempre he sabido que tú serás un hombre que cambie la historia de esta Villa… pero… ¿Ser Hokage es lo que realmente quieres para tu vida?

Itachi volteó el rostro y miró a su madre con seriedad. - Un día Shisui me dijo, que un verdadero Shinobi es aquel que trabaja en las sombras por la paz de su aldea. – Volvió a mover el rostro hacia la ventana, observando los árboles. – Eso he hecho atrás de la máscara de ANBU cada vez que he tenido que cumplir una misión. Sin embargo, ser Hokage me acercará a mi propio sueño… ver a mi aldea disfrutar de una época de paz y prosperidad. Un shinobi es una herramienta, Okaasan. No importa si soy un capitán ANBU o el Hokage, seguiré siendo la herramienta de la voluntad del fuego.

·

·

·

·

·

_Itachi Uchiha_. – Pensó Hinata mirando sus zapatos mientras caminaba. -_ Itachi Uchiha. _

Lo llamaban el genio del clan Uchiha. No era conocido precisamente por ser amable, más bien era abstraído, silencioso, indiferente y hasta frío. Cada vez que lo había observado de lejos podía notar que nada se reflejaba a través de su rostro, sólo un semblante serio.

Sin embargo, cuando había estado cerca de él… esa misma mirada distante se volvía tan cercana que sentía que había estado observando esos ojos negros toda su vida. Su voz era reconfortante, sus palabras llenas de sabiduría, su cercanía la calmaba y la hacía pensar que a pesar de todo, Itachi era sólo un chico que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido. Incluso la primera vez que se vieron y él era sólo un adolescente, ya actuaba como un adulto. A veces no podía conciliar al asesino silencioso que había bajo esa máscara ANBU con el sujeto que la había tomado entre sus brazos en el torneo chunnin para ponerla a salvo cuando sintió peligro.

Había querido acercarse a él ese día y así agradecerle por su ayuda. No obstante, cuando caminaba en su dirección obligando sus piernas para que avanzaran, vio un grupo de chicas que lo rodeaba diciéndole una y otra vez lo asombroso que había sido mirar como sus llamas negras quemaban al gran Orochimaru. Se sintió estúpida y se escondió atrás de un pilar del estadio, sabiendo que lo último que quería era ser considerada una más de las _fangirls_ que perseguían a Itachi y también a su hermano menor. Hubiese odiado que alguien que ella había llegado a admirar de esa forma sintiera que no era más que una de sus acosadoras. Lo respetaba demasiado como para haberse arriesgado a quedar en ridículo frente a él.

En Konoha, Itachi Uchiha, era prácticamente venerado como un dios y sus seguidoras tenían su propia religión. Se preguntó si realmente no le molestaría aquello, después de todo, Sasuke era muy energético en decirles a esas jóvenes que lo dejaran en paz, siempre rechazando las atenciones en su dirección siendo cruel y frío con cualquier gesto le dedicaban.

Pero las chicas que perseguían a Itachi no eran menos escandalosas, la única diferencia, suponía, era que Itachi Uchiha casi nunca estaba en Konoha y cuando sí estaba en la Villa lo pasaba encerrado en su casa. Sí que lo sabía, había intentado acercarse a él tantas veces para agradecerle pero nunca lo encontraba solo… siempre estaba con Shisui Uchiha, Sasuke o Naruto. Por lo mismo ahora que la habían puesto a trabajar con él y asumiendo que serían compañeros de equipo, lo había esperado afuera de la oficina del Hokage para agradecerle finalmente lo que había hecho por ella.

Al estar frente a él se dio cuenta que Itachi Uchiha la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, a pesar de su calidez. Y no era sólo porque fuese atractivo (y lo era, era tan tan tan ridículamente atractivo que estaba en una liga distinta a la del resto de los seres humanos), sino, porque tenía la mirada más penetrante que conocía, como si tuviese una habilidad de meterse en la mente del resto (y la tenía, el sharingan). Que se hubiese dado cuenta que Naruto le atraía era lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado… pero le agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón que nunca se lo hubiese contado. Es más, Hinata se podía dar cuenta que desde ese día, cada vez que habían estado cerca la había intentado poner en el mismo lugar que Naruto-kun. Eso demostraba que tan noble era Uchiha Itachi.

Ahora, ese mismo hombre, sería su compañero, su instructor, su sensei. Su estómago se contrajo, nerviosa de lo que podría pasar cuando se diera cuenta de que era tal vez la chica más débil de todas las kunoichi.

-¡Oi! ¡Hinata! – La voz de Kiba hizo que se diera vuelta. - ¿Y Shino?

-Dijo que lo esperáramos en el árbol. – El "árbol" era el lugar en donde habían tenido su primer almuerzo como equipo, por eso aunque había miles de árboles en Konoha, cuando ellos hablaban de "EL" árbol, sabían dónde ir. - ¿Estás listo Kiba-kun?

-Claro. – Respondió Kiba entusiasmado montando el lomo de Akamaru. - ¿Y luego qué? ¿A buscar al Uchiha?

-Su…supongo. – Respondió Hinata ruborizándose y mirando hacia un costado. Ambos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro en silencio. Kiba era bastante hablador y por algún motivo ese día permanecía quieto. Aquello llamó la atención de su compañera. - ¿No estás nervioso?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Preguntó Kiba mientras pasaban por debajo del arco de entrada del clan. – La verdad me siento feliz de que el Hokage sepa lo que vale nuestro equipo, ya estaba harto de que no se nos diera reconocimiento.

A pesar de que Kiba estuviese rebozando confianza, Hinata sonrió notando que estaba tan nervioso como ella. La idea de que ahora fuesen a rastrear criminales rango S no era muy alentadora, el peligro de una muerte inminente estaba sobre ellos.

_No, Uchiha-san es talentoso. Es un genio, de la elite de Konoha. No estamos en peligro con él cerca._ – Pensó Hinata mientras salían del distrito Hyuga y comenzaban a dirigirse al punto de encuentro en donde encontrarían a Shino.

Aunque, se sintió un tanto deprimida. Itachi estaba en una categoría completamente distinta de shinobis. Era talentoso en todo lo que hacía. La barra subía a niveles estratosféricos ahora que él estaba encargado del equipo y, sinceramente, temía no ser lo suficientemente buena para estar a su altura. ¿Qué tal si se avergonzaba a si misma frente a él? Frente a la persona que tanto admirada…

– Voy a trabajar extremadamente duro para ayudar a Uchiha-sensei.

-No será nuestro profesor, somos compañeros. Team Rei. – Le dijo Kiba, le sorprendía que tan seria estaba Hinata con todo ese asunto.

Hinata asintió. – Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que mis ojos vean donde él no pueda ver.

.

.

.

.

·

Itachi Uchiha estaba terminando de vestirse luego de tomar un baño, cuando su madre entró a su habitación sin si quiera tocar. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia. Ya no era un niño, era un hombre, y la idea de que ella entrara como si nada lo ponía incómodo.

-Itachi, te buscan unos chicos. – Dijo Mikoto con el cesto de ropa, abriendo el closet de su hijo de par en par y guardando lo que acababa de planchar.

-Gracias. – Dijo Itachi. - ¿Dónde están?

-Los dejé en la entrada, estaban con un perro. – Respondió Mikoto. - ¿Ellos son tu nuevo equipo?

-Supongo. – Respondió un tanto frío. No le gustaba discutir sus asuntos, en especial cuando se trataba de misiones. – Volveré para cenar.

Terminó de amarrarse el cabello y luego sacó su protector de frente de su portakunais, atándolo alrededor de su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Nunca realizaba una misión sin su protector, pues era un símbolo de que él era un shinobi de Konoha.

Movió la puerta corrediza después de ponerse sus sandalias y vio que en la cerca estaba el chico Aburame reclinado sobre ella con los brazos cruzados, un poco frío y distante, mirando en su dirección en silencio. Frente a él estaba el joven Inuzuka y su perro, sonriendo y diciéndole algo a Hinata, le pareció escuchar… "Oi, deja de esconderte" antes de salir afuera. Entonces, al buscar a Hinata con la mirada notó que la chica estaba junto al perro, escondiendo su mirada con la capucha de su polerón y mirando el suelo. Aquello le pareció extraño, pero en un sentido muy especial, también adorable.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Itachi saliendo y cerrando la puerta atrás de él. Los chicos le respondieron con un "buenos días" de vuelta. - ¿Quieren comer dangos?

La pregunta los tomó a los tres por sorpresa, pues no estaban acostumbrados a comer tan temprano. De hecho, Kurenai los tenía trabajando a esa hora y la idea de que Itachi prefiriera hacer algo más los sacó un poco de onda.

-Claro. – Respondió el chico Inuzuka por los tres.

Itachi pensaba que una buena forma de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo era viendo como se comportaban en situaciones cotidianas sin la presión de tener que impresionar a nadie. Quería ver como era su dinámica de grupo, como interactuaban con el ambiente y sobre todo, llegar a conocer un poco más de cada uno de ellos.

Compraron dangos para llevar y lo primer que notó fue que el joven Inuzuka compartía la mitad de sus dangos con su perro.

Aquello le indicó lo primero que necesitaba saber sobre el Inuzuka, era un chico solidario y desinteresado que cuida de los suyos. Alguien así siempre era un aporte en su equipo.

Lo segundo que notó fue que Hinata seguía evitando sus ojos y estaba comiendo en silencio, como si más que comer estuviese jugando con la idea de demorar lo máximo posible en mascar para así no tener que abrir la boca. No se imaginaba que fuese tan tímida ni entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Siempre la había tratado con sumo respeto.

Lo tercero que advirtió, fue que el chico Aburame era silencioso, pero cuando hablaba, decía lo preciso. De hecho se parecía mucho a un ex compañero Aburame que había tenido en ANBU, Niebla, que había muerto en el ataque a Konoha al parecer asesinado por Kabuto. Sabía cómo actuaban los miebros de ese clan.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el río y se quedaron sobre el puente comiendo y mirando el paisaje. Kiba solía hablar para que no se quedaran callados por tanto tiempo e Itachi asentía o negaba, pero más que eso, no hubo interacción hasta que él tomó la palabra. Ya iba siendo hora de presentarse formalmente y de definir la misión que tenían como equipo.

-Seré el reemplazante de Kurenai Yuhi hasta que así lo estime el Hokage o muera en servicio. No seré su instructor sino su compañero y líder de grupo. Como saben, desde hoy pasamos a tomar el nombre código Team Rei. – Hizo una leve pausa esperando alguna reacción, pero lo único que escuchó fue a Akamaru ladrar. ¿Acaso ponía nervioso a esos chicos o era la idea de su misión lo que los tenía tan abstraídos? - Team Rei se especializará en el rastreo y asesinato de criminales del libro bingo. Si no tienen una copia les daré una. Sólo quiero recordarles que esta misión es de fundamental importancia para nosotros y que Konoha ha depositado su confianza para que disminuyamos las entradas en el texto. Fracasar es traicionar la confianza que el Hokage ha puesto en nosotros. – Dijo Itachi sentándose en el borde de la baranda del puente.

Hinata bajó levemente la capucha para mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo y ambos miraron hacia un costado. Itachi intentó no dejarse perturbar, nunca le pasaba aquello cuando estaba en una misión… pero su estómago se había contraído cuando recordó lo que le había dicho a Sasuke la noche anterior… sólo con mirarla lo supo. ¿De verdad había estado tan ebrio como para decir que Hinata le gustaba así como así?

La diferencia entre un niño y un adulto es que un adulto no tiene razones para sentir que estar interesado en una chica fuese algo malo o por lo cual avergonzarse. Itachi ni si quiera rechazaba dicho tipo de sensaciones. Eso habría sido infantil. Sin embargo, no era el lugar ni el momento para comenzar a analizar qué era de esa chica que le atraía tanto (no es un sentido romántico, sino en un sentido de que despertaba su interés como nada nunca lo había hecho).

- Comenzaremos con el estudio de cada uno de los criminales del libro Bingo la próxima semana en base a los informes que nos presentó el Hokage. – Les indicó Itachi dándole una mordida al último dango que quedaba en su palito.

-Sí taicho. – Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, habiendo cumplido con las formalidades… - Dijo Itachi despreocupadamente mientras masticaba. - Quería decirles que me imagino que ustedes deben trabajar muy bien en equipo, por algo el Hokage los eligió. – El chico Inuzuka sonrió con orgullo mientras que Hinata sonrojó. El Aburame ni si quiera se inmutó con el comentario. Itachi suspiró pesadamente. -…pero… yo estoy acostumbrado a trabajar solo hace bastante tiempo. Nunca estuve en un _three man cell_ como el suyo. Me gradué de la academia en los tiempos en que Konoha aun estaba en guerra contra el país del trueno. Por ello, tal vez mi trato sea un tanto tosco y mi trabajo en equipo muy deficiente. Necesitaré que en ese sentido sean ustedes mis instructores.

El chico Inuzuka y Hinata pusieron cara de sorpresa y confusión y hasta el Aburame acomodó sus gafas un tanto incómodo con la idea de que "ellos" fuesen a ayudarlo a él. Eso era bastante poco convincente, Itachi Uchiha era un genio… un héroe de Konoha, ¿De verdad necesitaría su ayuda?

-Me apoyare completamente en sus habilidades de rastreo y contribuiré en protegerlos con mi vida. – Dijo Itachi con seriedad, mirando a Hinata y sonriéndole después de decir aquello. La chica sonrojó y le sonrió de vuelta. Más que nada, no intentaba coquetear con ella o algo por el estilo, sólo quería que se sintiera más cómoda frente a él. - ¿Por qué no parten por presentarse o algo así? Sus nombres, Lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus hobbies, sus sueños, sus técnicas especiales, sus debilidades…cualquier cosa que debería saber. – Eso estaba en los libros de instructores jounin en el primer capítulo para instruir a alumnos egresados de la academia. Sabía que la situación no era la misma pero al menos podría conocerlos mejor.

El primero en hablar fue el chico Inuzuka. – Oi, mi nombre es Kiba y el es Akamaru. – Apuntó a su perro con el dedo pulgar y éste ladró. – Uhmm..Me gusta mucho comer carne y cartílago y tambien me gusta mi perro Akamaru. Es mi mejor amigo, hacemos todo juntos. No me gustan los olores fuertes porque hacen que mi nariz duela y me de asco, incluso me puede dejar knock out un olor así… tampoco me gusta la comida que no se pueda masticar, como los colados, las sopas, y los purés. ¿A quién se le ocurría inventar algo así de cualquier forma? – Preguntó levantando las manos irritado. – Algún día me gustaría ser Hokage… - Dijo con una sonrisa. – Y sinceramente mejoraría la unidad canina de esta aldea, Hana no puede ser la única veterinaria de toda la aldea. - Itachi asintió. Conocía a Hana Inuzuka, era una chica bastante gentil. – Mi hobbie es caminar con Akamaru y correr por los bosques, es muy importante para mantener nuestro _team work_. En cuanto a mis habilidades, quizás soy el más rápido en mi grupo de edad… para realizar mis técnicas de taijutsu la velocidad es fundamental. Y debilidades no tengo, jaja.

-Acabas de decir que un olor fuerte puede knockearte, ¿Acaso eso no es una debilidad? – Lo increpó Shino, pero Kiba no respondió, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Kiba Inuzuka. – Dijo Itachi con educación.

-Mi nombre es Shino Aburame. – Comenzó el chico de gafas apoyado en la baranda en el otro extremo. – Lo que me gusta, no me gusta y mis hobbies no tiene importancia, ¿Por qué? Porque aunque no me guste algo lo haré de cualquier forma si es por proteger a Konoha.

-¡Afff Shino ya comenzaste con tus cosas! – Se quejó Kiba. - ¿Por qué no dices que te gustan los insectos y ya? No es una novedad, ¿Sabes?

Shino pareció ignorar a Kiba, lo cual le indicó un poco la dinámica de grupo. – Lo que sí tiene importancia son mis puntos débiles. Nunca ha trabajado conmigo por lo cual debería saberlos. Mi taijutsu no es muy elevado, pues ataco a distancia. Kiba y Hinata se encargan del cuerpo a cuerpo mientras yo lucho con ninjutsu, en lo cual sí soy bueno. – Itachi adoraba al clan Aburame. Eran tan directos. Le estaba diciendo precisamente algo que necesitaba saber para poder protegerlo en combate si se veían en problemas. – De los tres, soy generalmente el que asume el liderazgo, ¿Por qué? Por qué mi coeficiente intelectual es de 140. Como debes saber, mi clan se especializa en el ataque con insectos. Mis kikaichus consumen el chakra de mi enemigo, dejándolos inhabilitados para luchar.

-Esa habilidad es fascinante, me gustaría verla algún día cuando entrenemos. – Respondió Itachi, Shino era realmente su tipo de persona.

-No tengo problemas con eso, ¿Por qué? Porque somos compañeros ahora. – Dijo Shino sonando bastante indiferente. Itachi asintió y luego miró a Hinata quien supo que también tenía que presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. – Dijo con suavidad, mirando hacia un costado. – Me gusta prensar flores y los rollos de canela, e-entrenar con Neji nii-san y pasar tiempo con mi equipo. No me gustan las peleas i-innecesarias ni que me subestimen. Mi sueño es poder hacer que _una persona_ reconozca mi valor como kunoichi. – Itachi asumió que estaba hablando de su familia o alguien en ella. - Mi debilidad según mi padre es que soy demasiado gentil. No soy muy fuerte, ni rápida. Tampoco tengo mucha resistencia y mi estamina no es alta. Me especializó en taijutsu y s-supongo que ese es mi mejor atributo en peleas. Puedo utilizar el puño gentil del clan Hyuga aunque no tan bien como Neji nii-san. Mi byakugan es bastante avanzado y si me enfoco sólo en un punto puedo llegar a ver hasta 10 kms de distancia.

-Eso nos servirá muchísimo a la hora de rastrear enemigos. – Le dijo Itachi con gentilidad, a lo cual Hinata asintió sonrojando.

-Es su turno Itachi-taicho, no sabemos nada de usted aparte de lo que dicen las leyendas. – Dijo Kiba riendo mientras acariciaba el lomo de Akamaru.

-Bueno… como saben mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha. Hasta antes de ser transferido fui miembro del escuadrón de asesinatos de ANBU, teniendo el rango de capitán de éste. Supongo que eso también lo saben… – Kiba asintió un tanto impaciente.

-¿Es cierto que está en ANBU desde los trece años? – Preguntó, de verdad no sabían mucho de Itachi pero las cosas que había escuchado eran suficientes para que les inspirara respeto. - ¿Y que se graduó de la academia sólo en un año?

-Sí. - Respondió Itachi. – ANBU estaba casi desmantelada después de la guerra y casi toda una generación de Shinobis había muerto. Era labor de la nueva generación asumir el legado que con sus vidas intentaron proteger. – Itachi bajó el rostro, recordarse a sí mismo caminando entre los escombros y los cadáveres, deseando no encontrarse con sus padres muertos, había hecho de su infancia un infierno en vida. Ellos no lo entenderían, habían nacido en una época de paz por lo cual no veían la guerra como lo que era… una pesadilla de la cual intentas despertar sin poder lograrlo. - … no tomen muy en serio todo lo que escuchan sobre mí. La verdad, es que no soy la gran cosa. Hay nombres gravados en la piedra del monumento de los caídos de Konoha de quienes nadie sabe, nadie conoce y sus vidas han sido olvidadas… pero su legado continúa con nosotros. Todo lo que deben saber de mí, supongo, es que llevo ese legado aquí. – Indicó su pecho con su dedo pulgar.

·

·

·

. . . . . . . . . . .

_-¿Estás seguro Shisui? – Preguntó Itachi intentando alcanzar a su primo que corría hacia la puerta de Konoha. - ¿Volverá hoy? _

_-¡Sí! Obito-san volverá hoy y dijo que nos enseñaría a hacer la el jutsu de la gran bola de fuego. – Respondió Shisui con felicidad. _

_Saltaban entre los escombros y pasaban por lugares en donde antes había habido casas y negocios. El panorama era bastante desalentador pero ellos venían viviendo en esas condiciones desde que tenían memoria. _

_Ambos chicos estaban cubiertos con una capa pues la lluvia caía incesantemente. A sus cuatro años de edad, Sus cabelleras estaban flácidas por el agua y el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos, pero no importaba… el gran Obito volvía ese día._

_Sin duda no era el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea pero era su ejemplo a seguir dentro del clan. Siempre que los veía los saludaba y les decía que les enseñaría alguna cosa. Era su primo mayor y lo respetaban por ello, lo admiraban, querían seguir su ejemplo. _

_Esperaron largas horas bajo la entrada de Konoha, tiritando de frío y rezando porque no hubiese un ataque esa noche. Venían atacando la villa hace muchos días ya y la ciudad estaba en ruinas. Ellos se habían convertido en los niños que deben observar su amada aldea en ese estado, escondiéndose entre ellos y esperando encontrar algo para comer. Hasta las ratas eran bienes apreciados en esos días. _

_Muchas veces en la mañana aun se podían ver cuerpos entre los derrumbes de edificios, niños de su edad, ancianos, mujeres… parecía que no importaba para los ninjas del país del rayo, todos eran enemigos para ellos. Cada mañana, Shisui e Itachi agradecían haber sobrevivido otra noche, escondidos, abrazados y tiritando, rezando por que sus padres volvieran vivos. Todos los niños Uchiha permanecían ocultos en el escondite del clan, rezando a sus ancestros que los protegieran. _

_De pronto Shisui comenzó a saltar emocionado. - ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Ahí vienen! – Le indicó a Itachi sacudiéndolo. Itachi levantó la mirada con una sonrisa, observando a la distancia la cabellera rubia del maestro de Obito._

_Sin embargo, cuando vieron al Team Minato acercarse sin su primo, lo supieron sin que nadie lo dijera. Shisui fue el primero en llorar en silencio e Itachi agradeció la lluvia que disfrazaba las lágrimas en su propio rostro. _

_-¿Dónde está Obito? – Shisui fue lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarlo cuando Kakashi hatake pasó al lado de ellos. _

_La chica de la cual Obito había estado enamorado desde pequeño se paró a su lado mirándolos con dolor en los ojos. Minato Namikaze no dijo nada, sólo esperó. Kakashi detuvo su andar; él era el gran rival de Obito, a quién siempre lo habían escuchado decir que vencería algún día porque los Uchiha eran un clan de elite. A pesar de su edad ya era un jounin, a diferencia de Obito que ni si quiera podía utilizar el sharingan. _

_Hatake Kakashi no se volteó, pero sus hombros bajaron lentamente. – Lo siento, chicos. Obito no regresará esta vez._

_. . . . . . . . .  
_

_·  
_

·

·

El semblante de Itachi Uchiha era serio y melancólico. Hinata se preguntó que podría haber estado pasando por su mente para que dejara evidenciar ese tipo de tristeza en esos profundos ojos negros. Itachi no era del tipo de persona que dejara que el resto viera sus emociones, por lo cual, verlo así la conmovió.

De pronto, los miró sonriendo; Hinata quiso preguntarle el motivo de ello. ¿Por qué un hombre como él podía desprender tanta calidez sólo con una sonrisa? - Si deben saber algo sobre mí más que mis gustos, mis sueños o mis hobbies… es que… lo único que me importa es poder honrar sus memorias protegiendo la paz por la cual ellos murieron. - Los tres asintieron en silencio respetando su privacidad. – Tienen el resto del día libre. Descansen pues mañana comenzaremos a entrenarnos si les parece bien. – Dijo Itachi.

-¡Okey! – Respondió Kiba montando a Akamaru. – ¿Nos juntamos aquí, mañana?

-Si el resto está de acuerdo con ello. – le indicó Itachi mirando a Shino y a Hinata.

-Por mi está bien. – Murmuró Shino, poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y comenzando a retirarse. – Hasta mañana, compañeros.

-Por mi también, Uchiha-san. – Le indicó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! – Gritó Kiba entusiasmado. – Vamos Akamaru, Hana nos espera. ¿Hinata, quieres que te vaya a dejar? – Le preguntó antes de marcharse.

-N-no es necesario Kiba-kun, puedo volver sola. – Respondió avergonzada, pensando qué opinión tendría Itachi Uchiha de ella si ni si quiera sus compañeros se sentían confiados de dejarla ir y venir por su cuenta por Konoha.

-Está bien. – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. - Adiós Hinata, Adiós Itachi.

Observó a Shino caminar por la calle opuesta a la que Kiba se había dirigido. La mañana era agradable y el sonido del agua bajo el puente era refrescante y la invitaba a ir a entrenarse. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Itachi Uchiha aun estaba ahí parado, mirándola sin hablar.

Hinata rompió el silencio, que extrañamente, no era incómodo entre ellos. - U..Uchiha-Taicho.

-Puedes llamarme Itachi. Nos conocemos hace bastante. – Respondió él aun un tanto abstraído en sus propios recuerdos.

¿Cómo decírselo sin sonar como una de sus fangirls? ¿Cómo aproximarse a él sin que pensara que deseaba algo más que conocerlo? Le avergonzaba tener ese tipo de dudas en su mente, pero la verdad, Itachi Uchiha era alguien especial y no era la única que parecía verlo.

Ella lo notaba pues incluso comprando dangos algunas chicas se le habían acercado a saludarlo. No estaba segura qué era lo que las demás veían en él, pero había muchos chicos atractivos en Konoha y ninguno era tan popular entre todas como lo era Itachi. El resto seguramente también veía en él lo que ella venía observando hace años. Lo más tierno del asunto era que él, en vez de ignorarlas como lo hacía Sasuke, se tomaba el tiempo para responder a cada una de las personas que se dirigían a saludarlo; aunque no era de muchas palabras respondía con educación antes de continuar su camino.

Era humilde, no se creía la gran cosa y Hinata apreciaba eso. No era un chico al cual su atractivo y fuerza lo hubiesen vuelto altanero, nunca lo había visto observar a nadie con ojos llenos de orgullo por su poder ni lo había escuchado jactándose de lo poderoso que era.

Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños intentando controlar sus nervios. – M-me alegra que estemos en el mismo equipo. – Dijo con suavidad.

Itachi la miró de reojo, notando lo tensa que estaba al lado de él. Pensó por un momento que estaba incómoda y le desagradaba su presencia, pero luego, al escucharla, sólo pudo sonreír sin importarle si alguien los estaba viendo o no. - A mi también.

Escucharlo responder eso hizo que las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaran fuertemente. El primer instinto que tuvo fue de correr, por lo cual hizo una reverencia y le respondió torpemente. - Hasta.. hasta luego.

-Hinata-san. – La interrumpió Itachi sin dejarla irse aun.

-¿S-sí? – Respondió ella mientras se paraba derecha.

-¿Dónde se dirige ahora? – Le preguntó con seriedad.

-S-supongo que a mi casa. – Dijo jugando con sus dedos. De verdad él la ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba así. ¿Qué secreto querría descubrir ahora?

-¿Puedo acompañarla mientras caminamos? – Le preguntó con educación. Sin embargo, al ver como los párpados de Hinata se elevaban en sorpresa y su rostro cambiaba de color, Itachi replanteó lo que acababa de decir. - El distrito Uchiha queda en la misma dirección, tengo que caminar hacia allá de cualquier forma.

Hinata asintió nerviosa y ambos comenzaron a avanzar en silencio. No se atrevía a mirar a Itachi mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro. Sólo notaba que de vez en cuando pasaba alguna joven y lo miraba como si se fuera a derretir, sólo para dirigirse a ella y darle una ojeada llena de odio. Cuando aquello ocurría, Hinata se escondía entre sus hombros.

Sin embargo, sólo habían caminado alrededor de tres cuadras en silencio y ya una tercera mujer la había mirado mal. No pudo evitarlo y suspiró un tanto deprimida. No sabía lo difícil que era ser notada. Ella era completamente invisible al ojo de la mayoría de Konoha (excepto en su clan), nunca había tenido que lidiar con tantos ojos hacia ella en la calle, ojos que ni si quiera eran amistosos.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Itachi de inmediato. Hinata lo miró confundida, pero entendía a la perfección por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas. –A veces miran mal hasta a mi madre cuando la acompaño al mercado para cargar las bolsas. Debe ser muy molesto caminar conmigo.

-No… no me molesta. – Dijo ella con timidez. – Es sólo que, bueno, uhmm… Tal vez su novia se podría molestar conmigo por estar con usted en el mismo grupo.

-No tengo novia. – Dijo Itachi poniendo una mano en la nuca y mirando en frente con seriedad. El tema lo avergonzaba pero no dejaría que ella se diera cuenta.

Los labios de Hinata se despegaron con incredulidad. En su mente Itachi Uchiha era perfecto, no podía encontrar un solo defecto en él por mucho que lo pensara. Tal vez por eso siempre se veía tan solo, porque no había encontrado alguien aun que le inspirara la confianza para permitirse amarla. Vivir una vida sin amor, sin enamorarse, podía hacer que un hombre perdiera su propósito y cayera en la oscuridad de la soledad. Pero eso no era cierto sobre él… Itachi sí tenía un propósito.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente y el Uchiha notó que algo estaba pasando por su mente pues sus párpados bajaban un tanto desilusionados.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-san? – Le preguntó mirando el perfil de su rostro, notando lo fina que era su nariz.

-No.. no es nada. – Dijo Hinata sonrojando.

Quería decirle la verdad, pero le daba un poco de miedo aproximarse a él y comentarle algo tan superficial. Para alguien como Itachi su vida, sus sentimientos, sus secretos, sus preferencias… eran privadas. Era tan reservado que ni si quiera les había dicho algo personal sobre sí mismo cuando estaban presentándose, sólo sabían que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha y que efectivamente había entrado a ANBU a los trece años. Ahora sabía que no tenía novia, pero sólo porque se lo había preguntado.

Ella no tenía derecho a decirle lo que estaba pensando sobre él.

-Puede decirlo. – Dijo Itachi sin dejar de caminar ni mirarla. – No me molestará.

¿Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta de que quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía? Realmente le hacía honor a la clasificación de genio. Hinata bajó el rostro y se enfocó en mirar sus propios pies. – Entendí por qué no tiene novia.

Itachi se río. No estaba esperando que ella le dijera algo así. - ¿Entendió algo como eso?

-S-sí. – Respondió ella con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo explica entonces? Tal vez su explicación sea mejor que la de mi primo. – Era divertido para él, últimamente todos estaban creando nuevas teorías para explicar el por qué de su soltería.

-Hmm…bueno… P-pensé que tal vez estaba solo porque… b-bueno, nunca se ha enamorado. Pero eso no e-es cierto… - Hinata se detuvo y lo miró un poco asustada. – Sólo alguien que ama algo profundamente e-es capaz de inspirar la calidez que us-usted inspira… - Se iba a ahogar, casi le había dicho "inspira en mi". Gracias a dios tartamudeaba, de esa forma se había podido detener antes de que su boca la traicionara. Si le decía algo así, lo más probable era que Itachi pensara que era una de sus acosadoras. –Hoy escuchándolo hablar, lo e-entendí. Creo que su… su amor por la Aldea es tan grande que… que… n-no cabe nada más dentro de su corazón. – Su voz se afinó casi en un murmullo melancólico. - Por eso… esta siempre tan… solo.

La sonrisa de Itachi desapareció suavemente. Se detuvo y Hinata también lo hizo. ¿Habría tocado un punto sensible y ahora él le gritaría o algo así? Pronto descubrió que no podía sostener esa mirada que él le estaba dando, pero no podía apartarla tampoco.

Por su parte, Itachi se preguntó por qué alguien que apenas lo conocía podía comprender aquello sólo mirándolo. Desde que era una niñita había intentando descifrarla fracasando en ello y en cambio ella, parecía haberlo descifrado a él. Sasuke tenía razón… ella era sin duda alguien que le interesaba cada vez más. Tal vez la persona que más le interesaba en toda esa villa. No la podía comprender del todo y aquello la hacía fascinante.

-¿Usted ama algo o a alguien, Hinata-san?– Preguntó Itachi.

-Amo a mi hermana menor. – Respondió Hinata sin si quiera pensarlo. - Aunque a veces pienso que, sólo soy u-un obstáculo para ella. Siempre se tiene que esforzar el doble para así validarse ante los ojos del clan sólo porque yo nací primero.

_Como yo y Sasuke_, pensó Itachi. –Creo que nos parecemos más de lo que pensé en un comienzo. – Dijo mirándola con más respeto que antes. No estaba seguro de la razón por la cual le estaba diciendo eso, pero le provocó una sensación placentera en el estómago decírselo. -También siento que sólo soy un obstáculo para la felicidad de Sasuke, uno que debe superar para poder llegar a su pleno potencial. Pero… no me quejo. Ese es el labor de un hermano mayor. Aunque mi hermano me termine odiando, es algo que debemos afrontar juntos.

-Es cierto… - Dijo Hinata observando la forma en que sus ojos tan disciplinados se suavizaban cuando hablaba de Sasuke. De nuevo podía percibir esa calidez rodeándolo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo sonreír.

Itachi le estaba hablando sobre sus propios sentimientos, su vida, la estaba dejando echar un vistazo en su privacidad. Aquello la hizo sonrojar y sentirse realmente privilegiada. Itachi Uchiha era realmente asombroso.

-Gracias. – Le dijo reanudando su andar e Itachi la siguió con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué me agradece? – Le preguntó sin saberlo. ¿Por qué insistía en sorprenderlo con sus palabras y reacciones?

-Por dejarme conocerlo un poco más.

Era cierto, le acababa de decir algo personal sobre sí mismo a una compañera de equipo. Nunca antes había hecho eso. La idea de aquello lo asustó pero al mismo tiempo lo emocionó. Tal vez no tendría que ser alguien completamente frío con el mundo ahora, después de todo, ya no portaba una máscara. Podía ser Itachi Uchiha, no "el cuervo". Podía hablar de lo que sentía y lo que deseaba sin miedo a ser descubierto o a arruinar su misión.

¿Tanta confianza le inspiraba esa chica?

-No suelo hacerlo. – Dijo Itachi, suspirando. – Creo que hice una excepción con usted.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hinata.

-Porque me permitió caminar a su lado. – Y así era, ya no tendría que volver a caminar solo.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

_Debo estar loca, realmente loca, pero me conmoví con mi propio fic cuando lo revise. T-T! Una cosa es ponerse a llorar viendo esos capítulos donde cuentan la historia de Itachi, pero por mi propia escritura ya es mucho… Ese personaje realmente revuelve emociones en mi._

_Sakura no va a aparecer en este fic a menos que sea necesario. Naruto seguirá apareciendo, pero no como un personaje principal. Sasuke sí porque es un personaje importante para mi protagonista, lo mismo que Shisui. Este fic va a girar alrededor de Hinata e Itachi por completo, el resto de los personajes se incluye para enriquecer la trama.  
_

_Estos fueron mis primeros POV de Hinata, espero que se entienda más o menos lo que siente en relación a Itachi Uchiha._

_Y bueno, solo finalizar diciendo que amo el ItaHina y amo a Itachi Uchiha. Difundan el amor! :D Y por favor dejen sus opiniones, me encanta comentarlas cuando alguien llega con varias ideas xD mas que nada porque tambien me oriente un poco la escritura. Besos! =)_


	5. Love is never conceited

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. __Love does not come to an end._

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**LOVE IS NEVER CONCEITED**_

_**(El amor nunca es ególatra)**_

·

·

·

·

·

_**Eso es lo que diría un perdedor. ¿Acaso darse cuenta de lo que no podemos hacer, no es lo mismo que darse por vencido?**_

_**No. Significa perdonarte a ti mismo por lo que no eres capaz de hacer. Tus camaradas están ahí para suplir lo que tú no puedes hacer y para prevenir que ignores las cosas que si puedes lograr. Si quieres saber quién eres tienes que mirar muy dentro de ti y aceptar lo que ves. Yo no fui capaz de hacerlo, engañé demás y a mí mismo con mis propias mentiras.**_

_**Aquellos que no son capaces de reconocerse a sí mismos están destinados a fracasar, como lo hice yo en el pasado.**_

_**NARUTO 582 – Nada. **_

·

·

·

·

·

Todo comenzó con una misteriosa visita a la florería Yamanaka. Ino estaba trabajando en ella aprovechando que Yamato-taicho estaba fuera de Konoha en una misión con el recién formado equipo siete. De hecho estaba bastante aburrida considerando que esa era una aldea ninja y los shinobi de Konoha no eran muy conocidos por ser románticos o comprar flores porque sí; las únicas oportunidades en que esa florería tenía clientela era cuando alguien moría (triste pero cierto).

Por lo mismo, escuchar que la campana de la puerta sonaba la hizo salir de su lectura de ninjutsu médico y fijar sus ojos en el atractivo joven que acababa de entrar.

-Itachi Uchiha. – Murmuró Ino dándose vuelta de inmediato para que no la viera tan desarreglada, revisando su ropa y viendo hacia abajo si estaba lo suficientemente presentable para hablarle a alguien como él. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, respiró profundamente y dirigió a él con su mejor sonrisa. - ¿Puedo ayudarte Itachi-kun?

-Sí. – Respondió él, mirando los baldes llenos de flores que estaban reposando en agua. Su semblante serio y frío le pareció de lo más encantador que había visto. A veces le costaba trabajo decidir cuál de los dos hermanos Uchiha era más atrayente. – Quiero un ramo de flores, por favor.

Escucharlo decir eso la hizo sentirse nerviosa. Si estaba comprando flores, seguramente eran para alguien más. Ningún hombre compra flores sólo porque sí.

-¿Te interesa alguna en especial? – Le preguntó Ino curiosa. Un ramo de flores podía decir mucho sobre la persona que las compraba y la persona que las recibiría. Tal vez por fin Itachi Uchiha estuviese saliendo con alguien. - ¿Rosas rojas tal vez? – Preguntó con suspicacia y un poco de envidia. La rosas rojas significaban pasión y amor, si ese era el caso… escucharía su propio corazón romperse mientras las envolvía.

-No, nada tan ostentoso. – Respondió el pelinegro sacando su billetera. – Más bien algo sencillo…Esas flores blancas de ahí estarán bien.

Ino bajó la mirada y se encontró con un bello ramo de crisantemos blancos en cuyo centro había leves toques de amarillo. Subió una ceja sorprendida; a pesar de que esas flores eran bonitas y que las cultivaban ellos mismos, no eran nada exóticas ni románticas, más bien, eran bastante… llanas, tal como lo había dicho Itachi. Era el tipo de flores que se le llevaba a una chica en una primera cita; el color blanco se asociaba con la pureza de las intenciones que tenía un hombre con una chica y la humildad del arreglo floral la hacía intuir que la joven siendo cortejada por Itachi Uchiha era del tipo de chicas que ni si quiera usa maquillaje. ¿A quién le podría estar regalando esas flores si quería impresionarla?

El joven Uchiha le pagó el precio, hizo una cortés reverencia y salió de la florería. Ino suspiró viéndolo caminar mientras que las chicas que iban por la calle se quedaban mirándolo atónitas descubriendo que _él,_ Itachi Uchiha, había ido a comprar flores para alguien. Aquello era insólito. _Desearía que Sasuke-kun me regalara flores_… pensó Ino apoyando el mentón contra el aparador.

Fue precisamente esa tarde que todo comenzó cuando se encontró con Sakura. Ambas chicas se encontraban comiendo dangos, últimamente Sakura estaba bastante triste y la solía invitar a comer aquellos dulces al final de cada día. Ino suponía que aquello se debía a que Sasuke había pedido finalmente que se le diera de baja del equipo siete para poder ingresar a la Policía de Konoha. Lo único que podía hacer era decirle que se animara un poco, que no sería la última vez que vería a Sasuke (Y claro, también decirle que si seguía comiendo dangos engordaría).

-¿Se puede saber por qué siempre venimos a este lugar? – Preguntó Ino jugueteando con sus dangos en el plato. – Podríamos ir al BBQ, ahí al menos hay comida con colágeno

-El otro día Itachi Uchiha me invitó a comer dangos aquí. – Dijo Sakura mirando hacia afuera con melancolía. - He deseado encontrármelo desde entonces.

Ino subió una ceja. - ¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que te gusta Ita-kun! ¡Decídete de una vez! ¡No puede gustarte Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun! – La idea de que su amiga tuviese una opción en subsidio de la otra la irritó, ¿Qué había de ella? ¿Tendría que quedarse con el que sobrara?

-No… no es eso. – Respondió Sakura. – Quiero preguntarle algo. No es nada. Seguramente tienes razón. – Sonrió casi forzada, Ino la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando estaba fingiendo una sonrisa. - Si seguimos comiendo así vamos a subir de peso.

-Hablando de Ita-kun… - Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Ino y se tapó la boca con una mano. - Creo que finalmente tiene novia. – Dijo casi en un susurro.

Sakura casi se atragantó. - ¿Queeeeee? ¡Cómo lo sabes! – Su expresión de sorpresa fue tan grande y escandalosa que todos en el local se voltearon a verla.

-Pues… - Murmuró Ino acercándose a ella. - Hoy pasó por la florería y compró un ramo de flores blancas. Me imagino que deben haber sido para su novia.

Ino no le dio más importancia al tema y seguramente de haber sabido la reacción en cadena que iba a causar se habría quedado callada.

Por su puesto que las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Faltó sólo un día para que Naruto supiese que Itachi Uchiha, uno de los tipos más geniales de Konoha y a quien el rubio realmente admiraba, le había comprado flores a una chica. Ya no eran un ramo de flores blancas, sino que un ramo de rosas blancas. Ya no había duda sobre el por qué de la compra, Sakura y Naruto habían asumido que había ido en una cita. Ya no había incertidumbre sobre la identidad de la receptora de dicho presente, estaba más que claro para ambos que Itachi finalmente tenía novia. Sus conclusiones llegaron tan lejos que hasta comenzaron a imaginarse que era posible que Itachi estuviese listo para casarse debido a su edad.

Fue dos días después, cuando Naruto estaba comiendo ramen en Ichiraku que vio que Sasuke pasaba y se acercó a él. No lo había visto en días por el tema de la policía de Konoha y ambos se saludaron con casualidad como lo hacían siempre (con un par de insultos sobre Naruto y su destino a fracasar en todo lo que hacía y la forma en que Sasuke era un bastardo arrogante que terminaría muriendo solo si no ponía los pies sobre la tierra.)

Naruto lo invitó a comer con él y como el Uchiha estaba de buen humor aceptó un bol de ramen. Habían capturado a un ninja que había matado a su primo hacía más de un año. El sujeto se había refugiado en la aldea de los casinos y ejercía el comercio de las apuestas siempre disfrazado. Le había dado un gran dolor de cabezas a la policía de Konoha pero cuando Sasuke tomó el expediente se juró a si mismo que lo encontraría, y lo hizo. No sólo eso, fue la primera misión oficial en donde pudo ir como miembro de la policía de Konoha acompañado por el mismísimo Shisui, en donde pudo ser testigo de primera mano de las habilidades del sharingan de su primo. Itachi tenía razón, era ridículamente fuerte.

Por lo mismo, Shisui le había invitado su primera copa de sake y en ese momento, Sasuke Uchiha se creía el rey del mundo, un verdadero hombre y bastante distante de la edad infantil en que consideraba que Naruto se había estancado.

-Pensé que ibas a decir que no. – Le dijo mientras Sasuke partía los palitos. – Ya ni si quiera te veo estos días.

-He estado ocupado. – Respondió sacando un trozo de carne que flotaba, mascándolo despreocupadamente. - ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con ese tal Sai?

-No me quejo. – Respondió Naruto. – Aunque es raro, se la pasa todo el tiempo preguntando sobre mi… bueno tu sabes… - Se acercó a Sasuke y le murmuró. – Mis partes "íntimas".

-¿Es homosexual o algo así? – Preguntó Sasuke riéndose. La cara azulada de Naruto le demostraba lo asustado que estaba.

-No entiendo el interés que muestra en esas cosas. – Respondió masticando fideos.

Sasuke seguía riendo. La idea de que Naruto fuera acosado sexualmente por ese sujeto era hilarante para él. – Tal vez te encuentra atractivo. Al menos pídele que te invite en una cita antes, hazte de rogar un poco con tu nuevo amigo.

-Estas disfrutando esto más de la cuenta, _teme_… - Gruñó Naruto tragando lo que tenía en la boca. - ¡Hablando de citas! – Dijo emocionado, intentando cambiar el tema rápido. No sabía si Sasuke terminaría de bromear con él o no. -¿Ya conociste a la novia de Itachi?

Los palillos se le resbalaron de la mano y comenzó a toser. -¿Novia? ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

-¿No lo sabes? – Preguntó Naruto riendo con suspicacia. - Itachi tiene novia.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Quién?

-No lo sé… - Respondió subiendo los hombros.

-¿Entonces por qué dices algo así? – Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, completamente molesto.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asintió varias veces como intentando recordar todo lo que le había dicho Sakura, pero… como todos sabemos, Naruto no brilla por su inteligencia ni memoria. -Fue a la florería Yamanaka y compró dos docenas de rosas rojas para llevárselas a una chica con la que tenía una cita, creo que le gusta tanto que está a punto de pedirle matrimonio, eso le dijo a Ino.

Sasuke casi se cae de la silla al escuchar eso. -¿Rosas rojas? ¿Itachi? – Gritó enojado tomándolo de su chaqueta naranja y tirando de él hacia adelante. - ¿Matrimonio? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre inventar semejante estupidez?

-¡No estoy inventando nada! – Alegó Naruto empujando a Sasuke hacia atrás. - ¡Ino le contó a Sakura-chan y Sakura-chan me contó a mí!

Después del primer shock Sasuke quedó perplejo. No es que se sintiese molesto porque Itachi estuviese saliendo con alguien, más bien le irritaba la idea de que no se lo hubiese dicho. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir a su hermano mayor con una estúpida _fangirl_? De seguro había sucumbido a las presiones de su madre. Tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma, si conocía a Itachi, de seguro estaba haciendo todo eso sólo por hacer feliz a Mikoto.

-Itachi… una novia. – Dijo preocupado.

-¿De verdad no sabías? – Preguntó Naruto sin poder creerlo, comenzando a tomarse la sopa del ramen.

-No me dijo nada. – Respondió Sasuke mirando como sus fideos flotaban.

-Uhmm… quizás es un secreto. – Le indicó despreocupadamente.

-Si fuese un secreto Itachi no sería tan estúpido como para comprarle rosas rojas en la florería de una de las chismosas más grande de Konoha. – Asumió Sasuke. Itachi era una de las personas más brillantes de Konoha, si hubiese querido que algo permaneciera secreto se habría asegurado de ello. Algo en toda esa historia no tenía sentido.

-¿Y si no quiere que la conozcamos? – Preguntó Naruto limpiándose la boca con la manga. - ¿Y si es fea o algo así?

-No. Itachi podría salir con quien quisiese. – Respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

Él había visto la forma en que las jóvenes más atractivas de Konoha lo miraban. Nunca consideró que su hermano fuese superficial, pero siendo un hombre la belleza de una mujer debía ser parte de la elección para una esposa.

¿En qué momento habría conseguido una novia? Siempre estaba con el equipo ocho últimamente. Se la pasaba saliendo de Konoha con ellos, entrenaban de sol a sol y apenas llegaba a casa a dormir. Itachi no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, era demasiado estricto en lo que se refería a sus misiones y sobre todo a su rol como shinobi, no descuidaría aquello sólo por algo tan insignificante como salir con una joven… a menos que…

-¿Qué pasa? – Lo cuestionó Naruto notando lo sorprendido que se veía Sasuke. - ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Porque ya sé quién es la novia de Itachi.

·

·

·

·

·

Sasuke caminó molesto por las calles de Konoha, manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Aun no podía creer que su hermano hubiese tenido eso tan guardado.

Era evidente para él en ese momento. Si Itachi no tenía tiempo para salir con una chica porque siempre estaba con Kiba, Hinata y Shino, eso significaba que a la única que le pudo haber comprado flores era a la Hyuga (pues estaba seguro que no había sido a su madre, no había visto flores en los maceteros por al menos un mes). Aquello lo irritaba, ¿Por qué tenía que andar comprándole flores a una chica tonta? ¿Qué tenía de especial Hinata Hyuga? Era callada, reservada, abstraída, demasiado amable y respetuosa, siempre educada con eso de las formalidades… era… era…

_Justo como Itachi. _– pensó.

-Maldición… - Susurró Sasuke sintiendo que un ladrillo caía sobre su cabeza.

Por supuesto que ella le gustaba, se parecían. Las personas no andan por la vida buscando a parejas diferentes a ellos, esa estupidez de "los polos opuestos se atraen" sólo funcionaba en la física y en las películas adolescentes. En la vida real, todos se acercan a quienes mejor complementan su personalidad. Sasuke podía entender aquello… Si alguna vez decidía prestarle atención a alguien en Konoha le habría gustado que fuese alguien que siempre entrenara, que fuese recatada, silenciosa y refinada. No quería alguien que estuviera molestándolo todo el tiempo, sino que le dejara su propio espacio y que sólo se acercara cuando él la buscara a ella, que fuese una especie de reto acercarse. Lamentablemente, no existían mujeres así en la Villa, sólo chicas ruidosas y escandalosas que parecían no dejarlo nunca en paz. Hasta Sakura caía en esa categoría y ella era después de todo con la que más tenía contacto. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan raras y desagradables? Nunca lo comprendería del todo.

Lo único que sí sabía con seguridad era que su hermano mayor, la persona a quien más admiraba, con quien compartía el lazo más fuerte que se puede tener con alguien (el del amor fraternal)… tenía una novia, y ni si quiera le había dicho. Sí, Itachi era reservado con sus asuntos, pero pensó que si llegaba el día de que quisiese ponerse serio con eso de ser adulto y tomar una esposa y todas esas estupideces, al menos le presentaría a la susodicha que había elegido; tenía que dar su aprobación después de todo. Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke volvió a gruñir. Estaba seguro que debía ser esa Hinata Hyuga.

Y como si las cosas no fuesen lo suficientemente malas, justo cuando iba pasando afuera de la panadería de sus tíos vio como la Hyuga salía de ésta con una pequeña caja color rosa entre sus manos.

-¿Qué tal Hinata? – Le preguntó haciendo que ésta se diera vuelta, confundida y un tanto avergonzada. - ¿Por qué no estás entrenando con Itachi?

-N-no puedo decirlo. – Respondió Hinata mirando el suelo. – Lo siento, Uchiha-kun.

Sasuke suspiró. Todos esos secretos lo tenían harto. – Como quieras, no me importa de cualquier forma. – Respondió mientras continuaba su camino y pasaba al lado de ella sin si quiera mirarla.

La escuchó suspirar aliviada. Aquello lo irritó de formas que no logró comprender. - ¿Te gustaron las flores? – Le preguntó deteniéndose, pero sin voltear a verla.

-¿Q-que? – Preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Las flores, las dos docenas de rosas rojas que Itachi te regalo cuando salió contigo en una cita. – Respondió volteando levemente el rostro sobre su hombro.

-Y-yo… yo nunca he… - El rostro de Hinata se puso rojo como un tomate. – Itachi-ta… Itachi-kun y yo no… nunca hemos ido en una cita ni me ha regalado flores.

Sasuke terminó de darse la vuelta notando que las manos de Hinata estaban temblando. Suspiró irritado, desde que estaba en la academia esa chica era así, siempre nerviosa como si constantemente pensase que el resto la iba a lastimar o algo. ¿Por qué lo miraba con miedo? Nunca la había tratado mal. Le quitó la caja que sostenía abriéndola para ver que había comprado.

Rollos de canela.

Sacó uno y le dio un mordisco, no porque le gustara esa comida, sino porque quería que viera cuanto le irritaba que le mintiesen. Esa niña ni si quiera sabía hacerlo bien.

-No tienes para que negarlo. – Dijo con indiferencia. – Se que te compró flores. ¿Están saliendo?

Hinata levantó la mirada temblorosa. - ¿Sa..saliendo? N-no… Itachi-kun y yo somos compañeros de equipo, eso es.. es todo.

-¿Entonces para quien fueron esas flores? – Le preguntó Sasuke como si Hinata supiera la respuesta sólo porque pasaba más tiempo con Itachi que él. El Uchiha no le creía nada, no había otra opción.

-N-no lo sé. – Respondió Hinata mirando hacia abajo, recibiendo la caja de vuelta. – No e-es de mi incumbencia lo que Itachi-kun hace e-en su tiempo libre, Uchiha-kun. - Aquello lo sorprendió. Cualquier otra mujer en Konoha habría estado ahogándose en lágrimas o muerta de celos al escuchar que Itachi estaba saliendo con alguien, pero no Hinata Hyuga. A ella realmente no parecía afectarle de esa forma, por el contrario, sonrió cuando lo escuchó preguntarle eso. – Aun..aunque… me hace muy feliz que Itachi-kun haya encontrado alguien que… bueno… con quien quiera estar.

-Eres rara. – Le dijo Sasuke sin poder aguantarlo más. - ¿No te gusta Itachi?

Hinata se puso roja. – No..no debería preguntarme algo así.

-¿Por qué no? – Le divertía esa actitud de la chica. Era tan tímida que cualquier cosa parecía sorprenderla. Era divertido hacerla sonrojar al ponerla incómoda. Por lo mismo se acercó un poco más a ella, quedando su rostro cerca del suyo. Lo había hecho con malicia, con la mera intensión de que se pusiera nerviosa. – Es una pregunta bastante inocente, ¿Sabes? No le diré.

Hinata enmudeció, la cercanía con Sasuke la estaba haciendo hiperventilar. Cualquier reacción que podría haber tenido su cuerpo desapareció y lo único que quedó entre ambos fue su nerviosismo. Los ojos de Sasuke era tan profundos como los de Itachi, remarcados en pestañas negras, pero no tan largas como las de su hermano. Parecía indiferente a todo, como si se hubiese vuelto de hielo, mostrándole lo superior que se creía a ella. Sus ojos la intimidaron y pensó seriamente en correr.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, algo la salvó haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera unos buenos dos pasos.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica, tarado. – Sasuke sintió que su cuello estaba siendo tirado hacia atrás y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Antes de que se diera cuenta su cara estaba entre el antebrazo de Shisui y su bicep, siendo apretado con fuerza mientras frotaba su puño libre contra su cabeza. - ¿Qué diría tu madre si supiera que estas faltándole el respeto a la señorita Hyuga?

-¡Suéltame! – Se quejó Sasuke poniendo sus manos sobre el brazo de Shisui tratando de liberarse pero fallando en ello.

-Lo siento Hinata-san. – Dijo Shisui con una sonrisa enorme. – Mi primito no tiene modales. Anda mocoso, discúlpate antes de que te patee de aquí a tu casa.

Hinata respiró un poco más aliviada e hizo una reverencia cortes. – Por favor, discúlpenme… yo… yo debo irme. – No esperó nada más y salió corriendo calle abajo.

Shisui la observó dirigirse en dirección al distrito del clan Hyuga (que quedaba a unas dos calles de distancia), confundido por su reacción y la forma en que sus ojos se veían tristes. Soltó a Sasuke y lo miró con reprensión. - Se que estás en la edad en que las hormonas se disparan pero no puedes aproximarte a una chica así como así, baka. Si te portas bien te puedo enseñar a…

-No es lo que piensas. – Gruñó Sasuke molesto sobándose la cabeza. – A Itachi le gusta esa chica.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Shisui divertido. Fugaku Uchiha iba a tener un ataque cardiaco cuando supiese eso… TENIA que estar presente cuando le dijeran. - ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso contigo? – Preguntó Shisui cruzándose de brazos. – Si a Itachi le gusta no puedes andar acercándote a ella como si quisieras comerle la boca. Dos Uchiha nunca deberían tener que competir por una mujer.

-Hmph. – Ambos comenzaron a caminar y Sasuke miró hacia un costado. La verdad es que no tenía nada que ver con él el tema, pero le irritaba que hubiese alguien importante en la vida de Itachi y él no supiera nada al respecto. - Le compró dos docenas de rosas rojas y salieron en una cita… pero ella se niega a admitirlo.

-¿Ah? ¿Itachi le compró rosas? – Shisui subió la mirada extrañado. - No. Itachi no haría eso. Es tan despistado que si le regalara algo a una mujer sería mucho más sencillo… Rosas rojas no suena para nada como algo que él le daría a alguien más. Tachi está tan perdido con el tema de las jovencitas de Konoha que podría regalarle un pergamino con un jutsu pensando que es el mejor regalo del mundo, pero nunca flores.

-No estoy mintiendo. – Alegó Sasuke. – Mi hermano fue a la florería Yamanaka y le compró flores a su novia, al menos eso le dijo a Ino.

-¿Itachi hablándole a una completa desconocida sobre sus sentimientos? Admito que Ino tiene buenas piernas y lo podría haber engatusado pero… – Shisui comenzó a reír con fuerza. – Ese idiota es mi mejor amigo y ni si quiera conmigo habla de cosas así. Creo que alguien te embaucó pequeño tarado.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué compraría flores? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sasuke enojado.

-Creo que deberías preguntárselo a él. – Era como Shisui supiera la respuesta de antemano.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Tenía todo lo que necesitaban. Bombas de humo, kunais, shurikens, píldoras de soldado, pergaminos en blanco, hilo invisible, sellos explosivos y antídotos para diferentes tipos de veneno. Al menos eso era lo que podía pensar en ese momento mientras revisaba las cosas en la bolsa. Se dedicaría esa misma tarde a revisar bien los equipos que Hinata, Kiba y Shino debían llevar. No era que no confiara en ellos, pero prefería ser prevenido. Esos chicos eran su responsabilidad y no quería que sufrieran daños sólo por un descuido suyo. Hasta alguien que todos consideraban tan fuerte como él tenía puntos débiles y no perjudicaría a su equipo por ello. Tenía que prepararse para todo: lo posible, lo imposible y lo improbable.

El primer nombre ya había sido elegido del libro Bingo. Tenían un blanco y debían llegar a él como de lugar. Al mismo tiempo debían tener cuidado, después de todo no había un ninja médico con ellos y si el enemigo los hería estarían a muchas millas de Konoha.

Se habían entrenado dos largas semanas juntos y debía admitir que el trabajo de equipo de los tres chicos era esplendido. No tenía quejas al respecto y asumió que sería un simple espectador mientras ellos buscaban y él se encargaría del resto.

El más inteligente de los tres era sin duda Shino y por lo mismo era con quien más tenía química cuando se trataba de trabajar en equipo. No había necesidad si quiera de explicarle las cosas, era como si viera exactamente lo que Itachi quería hacer sólo con observarlo. Notó que Hinata también era rápida para captar las cosas, se había aprendido todo el libro bingo casi de memoria y había estudiando uno por uno los expedientes que Anko había realizado con información adicional de los criminales más buscados por las cinco aldeas. Kiba por otro parte era más lento para entender las cosas y había que explicarle todo con palabras simples, no siempre veía cosas obvias pero tampoco las ignoraba. Se podría decir que no era un genio pero tampoco era un completo idiota.

Al momento de practicar ninjutsu se dio cuenta que efectivamente Shino era el mejor en ello de los tres y que la estrategia que utilizaban era la correcta. Kiba no se quedaba muy atrás, pero sin duda el chico Aburame tenía una buena compresión de sus propias técnicas.

Si Itachi tenía un área más deficiente que las demás se podría decir que era su taijutsu. Y aun así, el taijutsu de Itachi se acercaba a la perfección. Había notado lo frustrado que se sentía Kiba al ver que incluso en lo que mejor hacía, el Uchiha lo superaba con creces. Por otro lado, cuando practicó taijutsu con Hinata pudo notar que la chica superaba al promedio en esa área, pero que aun le faltaba bastante para poder acercarse a él cuando se trataba de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Su clara ventaja sin embargo radicaba en el puño gentil. No era si quiera necesario que ella lo tocara, un leve roce de sus manos le podía provocar dolor. Rápidamente tuvo que utilizar clones de cuervos para ello.

Utilizó genjutsu en los tres para ver cómo eran bajo ese tipo de situaciones. El byakugan de Hinata lo rompió enseguida. Aquello lo hizo respetarla enormemente, ni si quiera otro usuario del sharingan podría haber hecho algo así. El byakugan era un dojutsu admirable. Kiba fue el siguiente en darse cuenta que estaba bajo el efecto de un genjutsu y pudo disiparlo más rápido de lo que Shino lo logró. Aquello le indicó aun más como los tres se complementaban, mientras Shino era un excelente usuario de ninjutsu, Hinata podía combatir genjutsu y la velocidad de Kiba les daba una ventaja en cuanto a taijutsu. Eran un equipo muy bien balanceado.

Tal vez Shino en unos años más estaría listo para entrar a un nivel jounin, pero por ahora eran un buen equipo Chunnin, sólo había que afinarlos un poco y planeaba hacerlo. Conociendo sus puntos fuertes y débiles, ahora podía llevarlos a un siguiente nivel si entrenaban duro junto a él.

Dobló por la calle principal camino a su casa cuando notó a tres chicos del clan jugando y peleando con shurikens de cartón. Aquello lo hizo sonreír, era increíble que incluso a esa edad los chicos estuviesen jugando a ser ninjas. Sin duda la voluntad de fuego era fuerte en la aldea, mirándolos no pudo evitar pensar que en un par de años más, quizás uno de esos niños lo superaría en fuerza. Esa era la labor de las nuevas generaciones, remplazar a las viejas.

-¿Contra quién se supone que están luchando? – Les preguntó cuando un shuriken de cartón le rozó la pierna.

-¡Somos Shinobis de Konohagakure y estamos preparándonos para derrotar al malvado raikage! – Le gritó uno de sus primos de cabello castaño y profundos ojos negros. - ¡Yo soy Fugaku Uchiha, el jefe de la policía de Konoha!

-¡Yo soy Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante! – Le gritó uno aun más pequeño con una sonrisa, indicándole su banda protectora de cartón con el símbolo de Konoha. Curiosamente ese chico se parecía mucho a Sasuke.

-¡Y yo soy tú Itachi niichan! ¡El cuervo del sharingan! – Gritó la niña de pelo largo, que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta.

Los tres niños hicieron el sello del tigre como si estuviesen listos para luchar contra Itachi.

-Esperen, esperen, por favor no me maten. – Les dijo Itachi a modo de juego al verlos en esa posición, fingiendo tener miedo. – Me rindo, nunca podría vencerlos.

-¡Itachi niichan! – dijo el chico que se parecía a Sasuke. – Por favor enséñenos la gran bola de fuego.

-¡Por favor! – repitieron los tres.

-Lo siento chicos, debo volver a casa para prepárame para una misión… ¿Quizás la próxima vez? – Le dijo golpeando en el protector de frente al chico que fingía ser Fugaku Uchiha.

-¡Siempre dice eso! – Se quejó el pequeño primo lejano que tenía un aire a Sasuke. – Itachi niichan, ¿Es cierto que tienes novia?

-¿Novia? – Preguntó extrañado. - ¿Dónde escucharon eso?

-Lo vimos caminando con una linda chica del clan Hyuga. – Respondió la niña. – Y mi hermana mayor dice que le compró flores, estuvo llorando ayer por eso.

-También mi hermana. – Confesó el de pelo castaño dándole una patada en las canillas a Itachi. - ¡Eso es por hacerla llorar!

Itachi se río, la patada se le hizo graciosa. -Lo siento, creo que están confundidos. No tengo novia. – Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa. – Pero no deberías andar golpeando a tus mayores. Si se lo hubiesen hecho a Shisui te habría quemado vivo. – Los tres tragaron saliva. – Que bueno que yo no soy Shisui, ¿Verdad?

Los tres niños sonrieron y siguieron jugando. Itachi siguió caminando por la calle con calma, aprovechando de poder observar a su Villa. Escuchó como decían "_Itachi niichan es genial_" y sonrió en silencio. Siempre le habían agradado los niños, a veces deseaba que su madre hubiese tenido más hijos para así haber sido el hermano mayor de todos ellos, aunque la idea de tener más hermanos con la personalidad de Sasuke no era del todo alentadora, ya los imaginaba colgándose de él cada vez que llegase a casa como lo hacía su hermano menor. No lo habrían dejado nunca en paz… lejos de asustarlo, aquello le dio ternura.

Se preguntó si sería un buen padre si llegaba el momento. La idea lo asustaba como a cualquiera, las familias ninja eran conocidas por tener finales trágicos. Si el tercero lo nombraba Hokage, toda su familia siempre estaría en peligro, incluyendo a su mujer y a sus hijos, su hermano, su madre, su padre, hasta Shisui podría ser un blanco sólo para intentar provocarlo.

De pronto, vio a su compañera de equipo Hinata Hyuga doblar por la calle en su dirección y casi quedaron frente a frente. Estaba corriendo como si escapara de algo, lo cual le llamó la atención. No obstante, en vez de saludarlo como siempre hacía, la chica se quedó paralizada como si él fuese la última persona que esperaba ver. Aquello lo sorprendió.

-¿Hinata-san? – Le preguntó acercándose a ella con calma. - ¿Sucede algo?

-N-no. – Respondió ella mirando el suelo, sonrojando y recuperando el aliento.

-¿De quién estaba huyendo? – Le preguntó confundido.

-¿Huir? No.. no estaba haciendo eso. – Respondió rápidamente. – Yo… uhmm… Sólo estaba comprando rollos de canelas para llevar mañana y… y poder comer… uhmm… por el camino.

-Entiendo. – Respondió viendo la caja semi abierta. - ¿Le gustan los rollos de canela?

-S-sí. – Respondió con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Fue entonces que el logo de _Uchiha Senbei_ le llamó la atención. - ¿Te gusta comprar ahí? – Le preguntó amablemente. – Mis tíos atienden ese lugar.

-¿Urushi-san es… su tía? – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-Bueno… todos los Uchiha somos técnicamente familia. Supongo que pasa lo mismo en el clan Hyuga. – Respondió Itachi sonriendo nervioso. – Pero el esposo de Urushi-san, Teyaki Uchiha, es hermano de mi padre.

-Oh, ya veo. – Respondió Hinata. – _Uchiha Senbei_ vende los mejores rollos de canela de Konoha, s-siempre los compro ahí. ¿Quiere uno, Itachi-kun?

Itachi no tenía hambre, pero la gentileza de Hinata era algo que no podía dejar pasar. – Eso es muy amable de su parte. – Itachi tomó uno y le dio un pequeño mordisco. – Nada mal.

La peliazul miró el piso sonrojando. – I..Itachi-kun…. – Él la miró un tanto confundido, preguntándose qué le pasaría que estaba tan nerviosa. Durante su semana entrenando, las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto muy familiares, era raro verla actuar así de la nada. – ¿Está molesto conmigo?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Preguntó confundido.

-Yo… - La sonrisa que hasta entonces había estado en ese rostro de porcelana se disolvió e Itachi comenzó a sentirse preocupado. – Pensé que confiaba un poco más en mí. Pero… - Subió el rostro y ver sus labios sonreír lo dejó paralizado. - Felicitaciones por… por su noviazgo.

-¿Noviazgo? – Preguntó Itachi confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué en menos de una hora era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso?

-Sí. – Dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia. – Espero que usted y su… su novia sean muy felices. – Antes de que Itachi pudiese refutarla y decirle que estaba equivocada, Hinata se enderezó. – Nos vemos mañana Itachi-kun. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera y comenzó a alejarse.

Itachi quedó pasmado, ¿Por qué sentía esa urgencia de correr atrás de ella y decirle que no había nadie en su vida? Aclararle rápidamente antes de que terminara alejándose de que no deseaba a nadie en su vida tampoco… sólo seguir caminando junto a ella. Sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza con rapidez, ideas peligrosas estaban cruzando su mente, ideas que para un shinobi no eran apropiadas, menos antes de una misión tan crucial.

Suspiró. Le diría la próxima vez que la viera. Era sólo una confusión. No merecía darle más vueltas.

Y aun así, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello hasta que llegó a su casa. Como siempre, se sacó las sandalias y caminó al patio. Se sentó en el borde de la madera del pasillo externo y se dedicó a mirar los árboles y como el agua que fluía en la fuente de bambu caía una y otra vez haciendo un sonido agradable.

¿Por qué el ruido del agua lo hacía pensar en Hinata Hyuga? ¿Sería porque era delicada, refrescante y llena de vida… tal como ella? ¿Sería porque siempre el agua buscaba fluir y seguir avanzando incluso entre las rocas y las montañas? Si no había un camino, el agua se forjaba uno. Sí, el agua era agradable, caía en forma de lluvia conectando la tierra y el cielo, luego fluía y fluía hasta llegar al mar, lugar en donde era completamente libre. Caía en forma de copos de nieve haciendo que todo se viera puro y hermoso, casi angelical… y ahí permanecía inalterable toda una temporada adornando el paisaje. Si alguien impedía que el agua pasara, esta se acumulaba y destruía todo a su paso… el agua podía ser calma y hermosa, pero también lo suficientemente peligrosa si se le subestimaba.

Hinata era como el agua.

Sintió la puerta corrediza que había a sus espaldas moverse y los pasos molestos de alguien que se paraba justo atrás de él. Podía sentir sus ojos perforándole un agujero justo en la nuca.

-Nii-san. – La voz de Sasuke era seria.

-Sasuke. – Lo saludó con indiferencia, estaba demasiado abstraído en sus propios asuntos para darle demasiada atención en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Itachi no se volteó pero suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué cosa estaría pasando ahora para que su hermano se escuchara tan molesto?

-¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-De eso de tu novia. – Respondió amargamente.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a Sasuke, quien tenía los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con molestia y hasta dolor. Itachi estaba confundido, no tanto por esa expresión en la cara de su hermano, sino por lo que acababa de decir. -Eres la tercera persona que me dice eso hoy. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Fuiste a la florería Yamanaka y compraste dos docenas de rosas rojas para una chica. – Sasuke siempre iba al grano, no le ponía azúcar a las cosas y nunca perdía el tiempo cuando quería algo.

Itachi subió una ceja. -¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Naruto me lo dijo. – Respondió Sasuke con las facciones fijas.

-¿Y se podría saber quién le dijo a Naruto-kun algo así?

-Sakura. – Adivinó Sasuke. - No lo sé… ni me interesa. Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad.

Itachi suspiró. Se sentía extrañamente cansado lo cual era raro, considerando que estaba a punto de ir en una misión. -Tonto hermano menor. Deberías ser un poco más cauto como para no creer todo lo que escuchas.

-Ve al grano Itachi. – Sasuke se sentó al lado de él y ambos fijaron sus miradas en la fuente de bambu. - ¿Es cierto, no?

-Es cierto, compré flores. – Admitió Itachi.

-¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Sasuke enojado. - ¿Estas saliendo con esa Hyuga verdad?

-No. – Respondió con frialdad, cerrando sus ojos. - Tus amigos se han confundido. Las flores que compre no eran rosas, eran crisantemos, y no eran rojos, eran blancos.

-¿Pero por qué? – Exigió saber Sasuke. -¿Por qué comprarías flores?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Le preguntó Itachi un tanto irritado. Le molestaba que Sasuke se metiera en sus asuntos con tanta intensidad.

-¡Sí! – Le respondió golpeando el piso con su mano.

-Porque era el aniversario de muerte de Obito Uchiha y fui a dejar flores en señal de respeto al monumento de los caídos de Konoha.

-¿Obito Uchiha? – Preguntó Sasuke extrañado. – Nunca antes había escuchado hablar sobre él.

Itachi sonrió. Ese era un verdadero shinobi, aquel que protegía su villa desde las sombras sin buscar reconocimiento. Su nombre ni si quiera era recordado en el propio clan. – No me extraña. Falleció mucho antes que tú nacieras.

-¿Quién era? – Preguntó Sasuke con suavidad, respetando la melancolía en la voz de su hermano mayor.

-La verdad, no era nadie. Es el tipo que ves ayudando a las abuelitas del clan cargando sus bolsas. – Respondió Itachi riendo. – Pero para un niño de tres años, hasta alguien como Obito puede ser lo más grandioso del mundo por saber hacer unos cuantos jutsus. – Suspiró pensando que distinta habría sido su vida si Obito no hubiese fallecido. Quizás nunca hubiese tenido la fuerza necesaria para proteger Konoha. – Él era nuestro primo mayor… cuando Shisui y yo lo veíamos caminando por la calle con sus protectores de ojos pensábamos que era lo más genial del mundo. Solía traernos comida desde la Villas lejanas cuando no teníamos mucho que comer y en las noches nos contaba las historias sobre cómo se estaba desarrollando la guerra fuera de Konoha. A veces creo que la mitad de las cosas que decía eran mentira… pero, me enseñó mi primer ninjutsu de fuego y tambien el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante a Shisui. Era un gran sujeto, creo que te habría gustado. Se parecía a tu amigo Naruto.

Sasuke no respondió pero notó que la sonrisa en Itachi se volvía melancólica.

-¿Cómo murió? – Preguntó Sasuke.

-Como un héroe. – Fue lo único que respondió Itachi. – Un héroe del sharingan. – Cuando pensaba en los sacrificios de varios Uchihas como Obito, realmente sentía que su estómago se revolvía al recordar la forma en que su propio padre había estado a punto de manchar el honor de su Clan, de su familia y de héroes como Obito, realizando una rebelión contra Konoha. Nadie hubiese recordado a los héroes del clan que muerieron protegiendo a la Villa cuando escucharan el nombre Uchiha, sólo habrían recordado que ese clan había traicionado a la aldea. Se puso de pie. – Por favor, pídele a tus amigos que dejen de decir que tengo novia. Espero que no se lo hayas dicho a nadie. Lo último que quiero es que Okaasan me esté obligando a traer a una novia inexistente a casa.

-Oh… - Sasuke recordó su conversación con Hinata y luego con Shisui. Tragó saliva nervioso.

Itachi pudo leerlo como un libro abierto. -¿A quién se lo dijiste?

-A .. a nadie nii-san… - Comenzó a excusarse con una sonrisita de temor.

-Sasuke. – La mirada de Itachi se volvió seria. Entendía que su hermano menor no se estaría poniendo tan nervioso por nada. - ¿A quién?

-Podría haber exagerado un poco el asunto… - Sasuke puso una mano en su cuello. – Y le pregunté a Hinata Hyuga si le gustaron las flores… - Itachi suspiró. – Y podría habérselo mencionado a Shisui. Lo siento…

Podía aguantar las bromas de Shisui y la forma en que seguramente lo molestaría por el asunto, lo que no podía soportar en ese momento era la idea de que ella pensase que ese día en que le dijo que no tenía novia, le hubiese estado mintiendo, tal vez por eso había dicho aquello cuando se encontraron.

-Voy a ver como soluciono esto. – Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta corrediza.

-Lo siento nii-san, de verdad. – Dijo Sasuke un tanto arrepentido.

-Descuida. – Suspiró, no estaba enojado con Sasuke. No importaba lo que su hermano menor hiciera, nunca se enojaba con él. Era la persona más importante en su vida después de todo. - Sólo… la próxima vez, pregúntame.

-Itachi, lo único que haces es mentirme todo el tiempo.

-Tal vez… pero siempre caes.

Cerró la puerta corrediza atrás de él dejando a Sasuke en el patio y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de su casa. No tuvo que si quiera mirar para darse cuenta que en la cocina estaba Shisui preparándose algo para comer. Le llamó la atención que su madre no estuviese ahí para hacerlo por él, considerando que Mikoto Uchiha (La madre de Shisui era la hermana mayor de Mikoto pero había muerto en la guerra.) siempre lo trataba como si fuera uno más de sus hijos.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? – Le preguntó a Shisui sacando una manzana roja de una fuente.

-Fue al mercado, dijo que le faltaba algo para la cena. – Respondió Shisui poniendo sal sobre sus rebanadas de tomate.

-Eso es raro, ya casi anochece. – Dijo Itachi sospechoso. - ¿Qué le dijiste?

Shisui puso cara de inocente. - ¿Yo? Nada. – Respondió poniendo una rebanada de jamón sobre el pan tostado. – Sólo le dije que es posible que su hijo tenga novia.

Itachi lo miró con seriedad. – Sabes perfectamente que no tengo novia. ¿Por qué todos insisten con ese tema? – Preguntó un tanto molesto.

Shisui era la única persona que lograba irritarlo levemente. Después de todo era su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano mayor y su ejemplo a seguir.

-Porque es divertido. – Respondió Shisui dándole un mordisco al pan.

-Quizás para ti.

-Vamos Itachi, no te lo tomes tan en serio, seguramente fue a chismear y a preguntarle a todos si te han visto con alguien… o algo así. Tu madre es una mujer después de todo. – Shisui tomó el plato donde había puesto el pan y se sentó en la mesa. Itachi permaneció reclinado contra uno de los muebles de cocina.

-La única mujer con la que he pasado tiempo últimamente es Hinata Hyuga. – Respondió Itachi. – Y tú sabes el motivo de ello.

Su misión y todo al respecto estaba clasificada como S y secreta. Sin embargo, Itachi no tenía secretos con Shisui. Era su confidente, ambos se conocían tan bien que guardarle algo habría sido inútil, lo habría adivinado de cualquier forma.

-¿Parten mañana no? – Le preguntó Shisui.

-Sí. – Respondió Itachi con solemnidad, dando una segunda mascada a la manzana.

-Luces cansado, deberías acostarte. Vas a necesitar toda tu energía y fuerza esta vez. – Le dijo Shisui con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-Debo solucionar un problema antes.

·

·

·

·

·

Estaba soñando. Esa era la única explicación por la cual en medio de la noche un cuervo se pondría a hacer ruido afuera de su ventana. Se sentó sobre ella y se restregó los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que un pájaro hiciera tanto ruido? Luego la respuesta le llegó de golpe, los cuervos no salían de noche… ese debía ser uno de los que Itachi podía invocar.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y justo fuera lo vio, un ave magnifica y negra que la miraba fijamente. Su plumaje negro brillaba hasta en la oscuridad. Entendió de inmediato que su capitán la estaba requiriendo por algún motivo, se vistió rápidamente y salió al patio siguiendo al cuervo.

Cuando atravesó la cerca de entrada lo vio.

-¿Itachi-taicho? – Le preguntó sorprendida al verlo en la oscuridad. Itachi era un ente misterioso, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba asentaba sus finos rasgos. - ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Debemos partir de inmediato?

Itachi negó, acercándose a ella desde el lugar en donde estaba. La luz del poste lo alumbró y Hinata notó que todo parecía estar bien, incluso lucía más tranquilo que de costumbre. Pero era exactamente lo contrario, había alguna razón por la cual Itachi se sentía inquieto de estar ahí, sobre todo considerando la hora.

-Perdón por hacerla salir tan tarde. No quería entrar a su casa a esta hora. – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - Sería impertinente. Aunque también es impertinente de mi parte pedirle a una señorita que me vea a solas, a esta hora y en la calle…

Hinata negó con una sonrisa suave. -No…no importa.

-Me disculpo de cualquier forma. – Dijo Itachi haciendo una leve reverencia con el rostro.

-No.. por favor. Somos compañeros, mi padre sabe que iremos en una misión mañana. – El silencio que los rodeó se le hizo familiar a Hinata. Era casi como si pudiese entenderlo. Había algo en su mente que deseaba decirle como de lugar pero no encontraba las palabras para ello. - ¿Hay alguna nueva información que deba saber?

-Sí. – Respondió y nuevamente permaneció en silencio mirándola a los ojos.

Su mirada no la ponía nerviosa, más bien causaba una sensación agradable para ella. Los nervios la hacían tartamudear, mirar hacia el costado, sudar y ponerse roja. Itachi Uchiha no lograba eso en, no quería mirar hacia otro lugar cuando veía sus ojos.

Por su parte, a Itachi le gustaba mirarla. Era bella, sus facciones eran gentiles, inocentes y suaves bajo la luz del poste de electricidad. Observándola ahí en silencio se dio cuenta que lo que esa joven lo hacía sentir no era sólo interés, iba más allá de eso. No era una niñita asustada que él debía rescatar de ahogarse por su balbuceo, era una mujer, la única persona que nunca había logrado descifrar del todo. Un adulto podía reconocer cuando alguien le atraía y ella lo hacía.

Ella le gustaba.

- No tengo novia. – Le dijo con suavidad, pensando cómo le habría gustado tocar sus mejillas que se sonrojaban en ese momento. - Nunca le mentí sobre eso, sí confío en usted. Sé que es raro que sea tan directo, pero todo fue una confusión. Mi hermano… él…

Hinata lo interrumpió. -Itachi-taicho… - Realmente no quería explicaciones sobre su vida privada. Ella respetaba eso, no estaba molesta ni nada por el estilo.

-Sasuke puede ser muy… impulsivo de vez en cuando. – Terminó, a pesar de que Hinata lo intentó interrumpir. Por algún motivo, Hinata sintió alivio de escuchar eso, realmente quería ser una persona en la que Itachi Uchiha pudiese confiar, pero no analizó más allá, ignorando el cosquilleo de exaltación que aparecía en su estómago. – Le pido perdón si él la ofendió.

-No debe pedirme perdón, ni tampoco me debe explicaciones. – Dijo Hinata mirando hacia un costado con timidez. La sonrisa en su rostro era tan adorable que Itachi la podría haber estado contemplando toda la noche. Llevaba días pensando que ella era hermosa, pero sólo hasta ese momento, en que no estaban entrenando, se permitía pensar en ello. – Gracias por aclararme aquello, pero… yo… yo no estaba enojada o algo así. – Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mirando el suelo. - Yo… yo de verdad solo deseo que sea feliz. - Itachi sabía que no le gustaba a esa chica de la forma en que seguramente aun le gustaba Naruto, y podía entender ese anhelo de desearle a otro felicidad. Sin embargo… - Usted… bueno, siempre fue el único que pareció notarme mientras crecía, para el resto yo era invisible. Eso me hizo feliz y… en esa felicidad encontré esperanza de que todo eventualmente tendría que mejorar para mí. Usted me hizo sonreír cuando más lo necesita. – Hinata subió la mirada y le sonrió con calidez, Itachi sintió el deseo de abrazarla en ese instante, de estar cerca de ella y susurrarle que sólo poder verla lo hacía feliz a él. - Usted merece tener a alguien que también lo haga sonreír. Es… es un gran hombre.

-Gracias. – Y fue por ese mismo motivo, que Itachi Uchiha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. – Nos vemos mañana, Hinata-san.

-Buenas noches taicho. – Se despidió Hinata.

Itachi era un shinobi de Konohagakure. No importaba lo que Hinata lo hiciera sentir, aquello estaba prohibido, sobre todo ahora que iban a ir en una misión importante y él era el líder. _Regla número cuatro, un shinobi debe poner siempre la misión primero. _– se recitó mentalmente, enfriando sus pensamientos de cualquier cosa que se desviara de su sueño, proteger la paz de su nación. No era como si esa joven ahora fuese sólo una chica más de la aldea, eran compañeros de equipo y lo serían hasta que el Hokage así lo dijera, no podía estar distraído de su misión sólo por que ella le resultara atrayente. No podía darle más atención a ella que a los otros dos integrantes del grupo. Todo eso lo podía hacer perder la concrentración en un momento crucial. _Regla numero veinticinco, un Shinobi nunca debe mostrar sus emociones._

Tal vez cuando terminaran todo eso y no fuesen compañeros la invitaría en una cita. Esperaba poder hacerlo algún día sin que sus emociones lo traicionaran.

Sin embargo sus pies dejaron de obedecerle y se dio vuelta. Ella se había quedado en la misma posición observando que se marchaba. La voz de Shisui vino a su cabeza de la nada, todos los consejos que alguna vez le había dado para invitar a alguien a salir con él comenzaron a fluir uno tras otro y odió a su primo por ello.

·

·

·

. . . . . . .

_-Ella es linda, ¿No crees? Siempre te está mirando. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? – Le preguntó Shisui dándole un mordisco a su dango mientras ambos miraban hacia afuera del local. _

_-No la conozco. – Respondió Itachi con indiferencia. _

_-Ese es el punto de salir en una cita con alguien, baka, conocerse mejor y luego conocerse __mucho__ mejor. – La sonrisa pícara de Shisui lo hizo suspirar. – Escucha Itachi, te diré esto por tu propio bien. No eres perfecto. _

_Itachi lo miró extrañado. – Eso lo sé. – Le respondió. _

_-Pero la mejor forma que tenemos de poder acercarnos a ello es mirando muy dentro de nosotros y aceptar las cosas que hay ahí. – Itachi frunció el ceño poniéndole atención. – Por ejemplo, hace años yo sólo pensaba en la policía de Konoha, en la paz de la aldea y en ser un mejor Shinobi. Pero un día apareció Hotaru Uchiha frente a mí, envuelta un pequeño vestido rosa y por un momento olvidé todo sobre de Konoha, la paz, mi vida policial, todo. Incluso choqué contra un poste de luz por no fijarme por donde caminaba. _

_-¿No es una de esas historias en donde ambos terminan sin ropa, verdad? – Preguntó Itachi irritado dándole un mordisco a su dango. _

_-No interrumpas, estoy hablando en serio. – Continuó Shisui. – ¿Sabes cuando una mujer te da una de esas sonrisas que hacen que se te acelere el corazón, te sonrojes como marica y las rodillas te tiemblen? _

_-No. – Respondió Itachi con seriedad. – Insisto, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con volverse un mejor shinobi?_

_-Te lo diré. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que esa chica era peligrosa, podía hacerme olvidar todas mis responsabilidades como shinobi, por lo cual… ignoré esa hermosa sonrisa que me daba y me di la vuelta. Dejé que esa oportunidad pasara sin decirle nada. Pero ahí estaba la duda en mi pecho, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si después de que me sonrió simplemente le hubiese dicho "hola"? – Itachi estaba confundido. – Me mentí a mi mismo todo ese tiempo diciéndome que no me interesaba conocerla, que era tonta, que sólo había sonreído por ser educada… Hotaru se casó tres meses después de eso y siempre tendré la duda. Si tan sólo me hubiese detenido a observar dentro de mí y hubiese admitido mi debilidad por ella, podría haber hecho algo al respecto sin dejar que la oportunidad pasara a mi lado sin tomarla. _

_-¿Y qué lección aprendiste de todo eso Shisui? ¿ Hablarle a las extrañas en la calle? – le preguntó casi bromeando. _

_-No, idiota. – Respondió Shisui dándole un zape atrás de la cabeza. – A perdonarme a mí mismo por lo que no fui capaz de hacer y saber que la próxima vez sí podría hacerlo. Los amigos existen para prevenir que ignores las cosas que están justo frente de ti. Algún día vas a tener que detenerte, ver lo que hay dentro de ti y aceptarlo. Saber lo que puedes y no puedes hacer es fundamental para un shinobi. Yo no fui capaz de hacerlo, y si tu tampoco lo logras… estás destinado a fracasar. _

. . . . . . . . .

·

·

·

_Los que no pueden reconocerse a sí mismos y aceptar sus debilidades están destinados a fracasar._ – Pensó Itachi. No iba a mentirse a si mismo pretendiendo que no sentía nada por ella y tratándola como si fuese una extraña.

Él siempre había sido sinónimo de tranquilidad y frialdad cuando se trataba de hacer algo, pero ahí estaba como si fuese un adolescente sin encontrar una sola palabra que decirle, separando sus labios levemente rogándole a su cerebro que formulara una oración, cualquier cosa.

-Hinata-san. – Al menos pudo pronunciar su nombre. Eso era un inicio.

-¿Sí? – Le respondió ella llevando sus manos al pecho, jugando con sus dedos un tanto nerviosa.

La mirada de ese chico siempre le había provocado algo en ese lugar, pero sólo ahora entendía que no era sólo una sensación de calidez y admiración. Era algo más, pero como todo lo que rodeaba a Itachi Uchiha, se le hacía un misterio.

Itachi agradeció en ese momento ser cinco años mayor que ella. Si no hubiese sido así, jamás habría estado listo a los dieciséis años para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir sin tartamudear o sonrojarse. Había necesitado tiempo para crecer y poder enfrentarse a una situación así. Había enfrentado la muerte y ésta le había sonreído con crueldad varias veces, pero ni si quiera en esas situaciones se había sentido tan ansioso.

-Usted nunca podría ser invisible para mí. Nunca he dejado de notarla. Y espero nunca dejar de hacerlo. – Itachi sonrió en su dirección con lentitud, y para su sorpresa, una sonrisa suave también apareció en el rostro de la chica.

Esa adorable sonrisa en el rostro de porcelana de Hinata Hyuga, hizo desaparecer el reglamento ninja de su mente. Entendió entonces lo que Shisui quería decir cuando le había dicho que habían sonrisas capaces de desarmar completamente a un hombre.

·

·

·

·

* * *

**NOTA**

_No puedo creer que seguramente en el próximo capítulo de Naruto le tendremos que decir adiós a Itachi por segunda vez ='( ! El capítulo de ayer me tuvo bastante molesta todo el día . Pero en fin, sólo quiero seguir traspasando el mensaje que siento que Itachi dejó ahí al menos en este fic. Amoooo a Itachi! Es tan sabia T-T! Y amo a Obito y estoy segura que si hubiésemos conocido un poquito de la vida de Shisui, también lo amaría xD … me pregunto cómo es posible que dentro de un clan como el Uchiha haya habido shinobis que amaban tanto a la villa como ellos, y también gente como Fugaku, Sasuke y Madara. Es raro. _

_Espero que no piensen que estoy acelerando los sentimientos de Itachi, sólo quiero dejar en claro que él no es un niño. No tiene problemas con reconocerse a si mismo lo que siente, no lo va a negar como tal vez lo puedan hacer otros personajes por ser más pequeñitos e inmaduros sentimentalmente. Itachi es alguien que vivió una guerra mundial ninja siendo sólo un niño, estuvo obligado a madurar mucho antes que el resto. Pero por otro lado, este fic tiene sólo 16 capítulos y no quiero dejar las mejores partes en sólo uno o dos capítulos. _

_En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo con el fic, espero que sigan haciéndolo y… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


	6. Love is never rude

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**LOVE IS NEVER RUDE**

**(El amor nunca es grosero)**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Lo que te hace distinto de otros Uchihas es literalmente, el poder de tus ojos. Puedes leer los sentimientos de los demás y luego usar eso a tu favor durante las batallas. Es por ello que eres tan bueno para engañar al resto… después de todo, moriste mintiendo. Siempre has sido un mentiroso, desde el comienzo.**

**Kabuto Yakushi – NARUTO CAP. 580, Brotherly Time. **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Se reunieron antes de que saliera el sol en la entrada principal de Konoha. Habían discutido sobre el modo de operar, sobre todo porque reconocer a un shinobi era bastante sencillo y ellos eran un grupo que debía actuar bajo el más estricto de los sigilos por la naturaleza de su misión; estaba clasificada como S después de todo. Lo que menos deseaban era llamar la atención y lamentablemente, con Akamaru en el equipo, eso se hacía difícil. No sólo eso, pero las grandes marcas rojas en el rostro de Kiba junto a su perro lo hacía un blanco fácil de reconocer como miembro del clan Inuzuka. Por otro lado, Hinata tenía el byakugan, un dojutsu con el cual los miembros del clan Hyuga nacían a diferencia del sharingan que despertaba cuando un Uchiha se sentía en peligro de muerte, una reacción de defensa instintiva de sus cuerpos. A menos que utilizara un jutsu de transformación, no podría ocultar sus ojos y si se ponía gafas al igual que Shino, habría llamado incluso más la atención.

Por lo mismo, Itachi sabía que tendría que ser lo más cuidado posible con sus movimientos para que de esa forma su grupo lograra pasar desapercibido. Habían decidido que no irían de incognito, cada uno sólo se cubrió en una capa de viaje. Sólo tendrían que ser cautelosos sobre quienes los veían y quiénes no. Al haber sido un capitán de ANBU a los trece años podía realizar aquello sin problema alguno.

El sol ya estaba en la posición de medio día y las tripas de Kiba comenzaban a sonar. Itachi sabía que eventualmente tendrían que detenerse, pero no aun. No le importaba que su grupo pasara hambre, tenían un itinerario que cumplir y siendo tan meticuloso como lo era cuando se trataba de sus labores como ninja, no iba a dejar que el hambre los atrasara. Si algo caracterizaba a Itachi Uchiha, era que no dejaba espacio para el fracaso. Era dos personas diferentes cuando estaba en una misión y cuando trataba fuera de estas.

-Shino-kun, necesito que despliegues insectos adelante, atrás y a nuestros costados en una circunferencia de al menos 250 metros de distancia. – Le ordenó sin dejar de caminar con tranquilidad.

-Ya está hecho. – Le respondió Shino. Itachi asintió, si le agradaba trabajar con el chico Aburame era precisamente porque no necesitaba darle instrucciones.

-Comunícanos si cualquier persona entra en ese perímetro. – Le ordenó. Shino asintió.

-Oi, Itachi-taicho, ¿Se puede saber donde rayos vamos? – Preguntó Kiba un tanto confundido. Pensé que el País de la Tierra estaba hacia el norte y estamos avanzando hacia el oeste. - Kiba iba montando sobre Akamaru y olfateaba el aire, intentando ayudar a los insectos de Shino.

-Estamos camino a Sala del Cielo, una ciudad abandonada donde pasaremos la noche y comeremos algo. Esta cerca del País del Viento… Vamos en esa dirección porque no muchas personas transitan por el desierto. Es más fácil para nosotros pasar desapercibidos de esta forma. – Respondió Itachi con seriedad. Aun las cosas no se ponían difíciles, sin embargo estaba completamente concentrado en su misión, tanto que no parecía darse cuenta de la forma en que Hinata constantemente lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa tímida. – Esta ruta no es conocida por muchas personas, sólo el clan Uchiha la utiliza con regularidad. – Dijo, recordando todas las veces que había tenido que ir a hacer diligencias a Sala del Cielo junto a Sasuke. - Aunque Akamaru no podrá entrar a menos que pueda controlar su instinto de perseguir gatos. No quiero faltarle el respeto a Nekobaa-sama.

-¿Gatos? ¿Hay gatos donde vamos? – Preguntó Kiba irritado. Odiaba los gatos, le producían desconfianza y asco. - ¿Es en serio?

-Sí. – Respondió Itachi.

-_Ugh_…Odio a los gatos. – Dijo molesto. - ¿Puedes controlarte amigo? – Le preguntó rascándole el lomo. Akamaru se quejó en un aullido.

La caminata fue bastante tranquila después de eso. Lo único que tenía nervioso a Itachi era la parte de inteligencia de su misión. La única información que tenía de parte de Anko era que el ex miembro de la unidad de Cuerpos Explosivos de la aldea oculta de las Rocas, Deidara, se estaba ocultando en las montañas entre la frontera del País de la Tierra… y eso era mucho terreno por recorrer.

Lo había elegido como el primero entre los criminales del libro Bingo del cual se desharía, era el que más daño estaba causando últimamente, sólo la semana pasada se había internado en La Aldea oculta de la Estrella y había hecho estallar al menos tres cuartos del lugar. El resto de los nombres en las páginas eran criminales de renombre mundial y casi todos estaban dentro de una organización que se hacía llamar Akatsuki, mercenarios que trabajaban a sueldo… aunque Itachi aun no sabía cuál era su verdadero propósito. A diferencia de Akatsuki que era una grupo más diligente y secreto… Deidara actuaba solo causando gran escándalo al parecer con el mero propósito de ver cosas explotando. Esperaba que encontrarlo no se le dificultara, los tipos como él buscaban fama cuando realizaban estupideces como hacer estallar cosas por mero gusto.

-Recuerden que Deidara fue parte del Cuerpo de Explosivos de la aldea oculta de la Roca según el informe de Anko-san. – Los instruyó Itachi cuando el sol estaba cayendo. - No será fácil hacer que nos digan dónde está. Iwagakure no le tiene mucho aprecio a Konohakagure pero si tiene influencia en los países que lo limitan y éstos son sumisos a su presencia. Además, Deidara estudió bajo el sandaime tsuchikage. Un maestro no vende a su alumno, seguramente el querrá hacerse cargo del tema personalmente. Si se expande la voz de que vamos en camino a la frontera, será difícil para nosotros poder realizar nuestra misión eficazmente sin que shinobis de Iwagakure se interpongan. Por eso pasaremos a través del país del viento, hasta llegar al País de las Aves que bordea al Pais de la Tierra. Si yo fuera Deidara me estaría escondiendo ahí.

-Rayos, ¿El mismísimo Tsuchikage lo entrenó? – Preguntó Kiba nervioso, pero sonriendo con soberbia. – Eso sólo lo hace más interesante de vencer, ¿No, Akamaru? – El perro aulló con duda.

Hinata y Shino notaron el nerviosismo en su compañero, pero lo dejaron pasar. Ellos también se sentían de esa forma aunque reaccionaban de manera distinta, Hinata manteniéndose en silencio y nerviosa, Shino intentando mostrarse completamente sereno. Era su primera misión de ese tipo después de todo y aunque los tres trabajaban a la perfección cuando se trataba de localizar un enemigo, la cosa cambiaba cuando sabían que una vez encontraran a ese sujeto éste no se dejaría capturar o eliminar con facilidad, sobre todo considerando que estaban persiguiendo criminales rankeados como S, los ninjas más peligrosos del mundo shinobi.

Esa noche durmieron al aire libre bajo unos árboles. Aun se podía ver el verde del país del Fuego pero pronto sería remplazado por innumerables dunas de arena. Al menos aun estaban en casa, pero eso no les garantizaba nada. La luna alumbrándolos delataba mucho su posición por lo cual decidieron no prender fuego ni alzar una tienda de campamento, sólo sacar sus sacos de dormir y pernoctar esa noche con el fresco del verano.

Sin embargo, Itachi no se unió a ellos. Esperó que sus compañeros se quedaran dormidos luego de la larga caminata de ese día y subió a uno de los árboles sobre ellos. Se sentó entre las frondosas ramas y se escondió entre éstas. Pensó que lo adecuado al ser el líder del grupo era poder garantizarles una noche de descanso mientras él vigilaba. De cualquier forma le costaba dormir cada vez que sabía que debía asesinar a un hombre.

Se quedó mirando la luna sintiéndose completamente en calma entre el sonido de los grillos de verano. Faltaba poco para que estuviese llena.

Mientras comía una manzana lentamente se dio cuenta que estaba cansado, sus hombros le pesaban más de lo normal. Casi pudo escuchar la voz de su madre dándole un sermón por no dormir y por alimentarse pobremente, aquello le sacó un suspiro abnegado, imaginando a Sasuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja durante la cena pues no tendría que compartir sus onigiris.

No obstante, el cansancio en él era anormal, ¿Estaría estresado por estar realizando una misión con un nuevo grupo? No lo sabía. Era cierto que las cosas en ANBU eran distintas, pero básicamente se trataba de lo mismo, rastrear, localizar y matar. Podían haberlo cambiado de grupo, pero no de profesión. Seguía siendo un espía, un asesino silencioso que generaba dinero para la aldea.

Entre los ronquidos de Kiba sintió el sonido de un saco de dormir abriéndose. Bajó la mirada y notó que Hinata estaba sentada sobre el pasto realizando sellos con sus manos para activar el byakugan. La chica se volteó y lo miró directamente. Por un segundo se sorprendió de que lo hubiese encontrado, estaba muy bien escondido… pero luego recordó lo del byakugan. Nada era invisible para esos ojos, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Estaba tan cansado que incluso estaba olvidándose de detalles como ese.

Hinata subió una mano como si lo quisiera saludar. Itachi le indicó con un dedo sobre los labios que se mantuviera en silencio o despertaría a Shino y a Kiba. La joven asintió y saltó hasta la rama en donde se encontraba él.

-Dis..disculpe. No quería interrumpir su meditación. – Dijo apenas tocó la corteza del tronco que los suspendía sobre el árbol.

-No interrumpe nada, Hinata-san. – Le indicó Itachi sin moverse.

-¿Por qué está despierto aun, Taicho? – Preguntó observando cómo miraba el cielo oscuro.

-Podría hacerle la misma pregunta. – Respondió éste con suavidad, casi a modo de broma. Aun así Hinata se sintió tonta por estar ahí.

-No podía dormir. – Respondió sonrojándose, sin que él tuviese que preguntárselo. Aun así, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué? – La cuestionó.

-C-creo que estoy nerviosa. Un terrorista mundialmente reconocido como Deidara de Iwagakure d-debe ser muy poderoso. – Hinata se apoyó contra el tronco aun de pie. – No quiero fallarle… taicho.

Su voz era tan dulce, que Itachi tuvo problemas para controlar el instinto de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que dejara de sentir nervios pues él la protegería aunque le costase su vida. Las personas como ella despertaban esa sentimiento de resguardo. Sus ojitos de perla brillaban en la noche con la luz de la luna y era imposible no notarlo. Aun así, no la miró más de un segundo y aquello fue suficiente para aplacar su soledad.

-Lo será. Será muy poderoso. – Respondió en cambio, no iba a dulcificarle las cosas, ella era una kunoichi de Konoha y debía mostrar su fortaleza cuando más requería de ella. – Pero también lo somos nosotros. – Su voz salió casi en un susurro. - El Hokage confía en nuestro equipo y yo confío en usted. Es imposible que usted decepcione a alguien.

¿Qué era de Itachi Uchiha que siempre lograba hacer que se sintiese bien consigo misma? Cuando él le hablaba sentía que era fuerte, que podía lograr cualquier cosa que se determinara a hacer. La hacía sentirse segura y en calma. No se extrañaba de que tantas mujeres lo persiguieran, era agradable poder escucharlo y observarlo en silencio.

-Sí, taicho. – Afirmó Hinata con confianza, haciendo que Itachi la mirara curioso. – Daré lo mejor de mí para que mis ojos le sean útiles.

-Hinata-san, usted es más que sólo sus ojos. – Respondió Itachi volviendo a mirar el cielo.

Hinata lo observó un segundo, su perfil en la oscuridad se afinaba incluso más. Era como si se sintiese cómodo en la noche. La luna alumbrándolo hacía que su piel se viera más pálida de lo normal y sus ojeras se marcaran. A veces le preocupaba de que no estuviese recibiendo el suficiente descanso, siempre lucía agotado.

-Taicho, yo puedo hacer guardia. – Le dijo de pronto, con un toque de alegría que sorprendió a Itachi. – Debería dormir.

-No suelo dormir mucho, especialmente cuando hay una misión que debo realizar. – Respondió Itachi con tranquilidad.

-Lo entiendo… pero… - Hinata sintió que lo que iba a decir podría ser considerado impertinente, pero no le importó. Le tenía la suficiente confianza a Itachi como para decírselo. – No es.. no es sólo s-su misión. Somos un equipo.

-Lo se. Son mi equipo. Es por ello que necesito que los tres descansen. – Respondió Itachi con seriedad. – De cualquier forma no lograría dormir, incluso si lo intentara.

-¿P-por qué? ¿Hay algo preocupándolo? – Le preguntó Hinata. Sentía que había más en la mente de Itachi de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir. – No tiene que decírmelo, fue inapropiado de mi parte preguntárselo así.

Itachi no se movió, pero sintió el peso de su pregunta justo sobre sus hombros. ¿Cómo decirle lo que estaba en su mente en ese momento? Ni si quiera Shisui conocía todo lo que había en su mente. Él no era de las personas que involucrara sus asuntos personales con su labor como shinobi. Aquello iba contra todo lo que había practicado durante los años en ANBU donde la privacidad de cada miembro llegaba a tal punto que incluso utilizaban máscaras para despojarse de toda individualidad, enfocándose única y exclusivamente en sus misiones, ya fuesen de protección, espionaje, inteligencia, asesinato o captura.

Por otro lado, él sabía que Hinata no era del tipo de persona que se dedicase a indagar en las vidas de los demás, por lo general era silenciosa e introvertida. Tal vez de verdad sentía la suficiente confianza hacia él como para notar que había algo que lo estaba distrayendo.

-No. No es inapropiado Hinata-san. Ahora somos compañeros. – Respondió con gentileza y Hinata asintió. – Hace mucho tiempo se me asignó una misión rango S que no me deja dormir hasta el día de hoy. Aún sueño con ella, por lo que intento no dormir.

Si admiraba algo en Hinata Hyuga era la sutileza y delicadeza con que trataba cualquier cosa a su alrededor, incluso una confesión así. Sus palabras imprecisas y vagas habían sido suficientes para que ella asintiera y respetara su silencio. La joven nunca forzaba algo y cuando algo le causaba curiosidad lo preguntaba de forma tan dulce que hacía que aquellos a su alrededor pudiesen abrirle sus corazones sin temer una reacción adversa de su parte. Itachi no era la excepción, su melodiosa voz le resultaba confortante para aquella herida en su pecho.

-Itachi-kun… - Susurró Hinata dando unos pasos en su dirección hasta sentarse a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado junto a él. – Espero que algún día deje ese recuerdo en su pasado.

Hinata frunció los labios, apretándolos uno contra el otro y bajando el rostro un tanto cabizbaja. Itachi lo notó de inmediato. Los ojos del Uchiha eran únicos. Cada uno de los ojos dentro del clan Uchiha tenía una cualidad que los apartaba del resto. Los ojos de Itachi podían leer los sentimientos del resto y aquello lo hacía un excelente espía además de un adversario temible.

-Puede decirlo. – Le respondió Itachi, sintiendo que había algo que Hinata estaba callando. – Es lejos una de las personas que más me interesa escuchar.

- No e-es mi labor decirle qué hacer. – Respondió Hinata hundiendo su cabeza levemente entre sus hombros. Su timidez hacía que Itachi sintiera ganas de reír y apretarle las mejillas como lo hacía con Sasuke cuando era un bebe.

Quizás Hinata tenía razón. No era apropiado estar hablando de cosas tan íntimas en medio de una misión tan importante, pero por algún motivo deseaba escucharla hablar. Su voz lo tranquilizaba. Su presencia le era agradable, podría haber pasado el resto de la noche al lado de ella en silencio y estaba seguro que habría sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Ella tenía ese efecto en él.

- Los amigos se dicen qué hacer todo el tiempo cuando uno de ellos no encuentran una solución a un problema. – Respondió Itachi. Movió lentamente sus ojos para observar su perfil dándose cuenta lo adorable que se veían sus mejillas cubiertas en rubor.

– Sus ojos son demasiado fuertes como para quedarse estancados en el pasado. – Dijo Hinata, captando completamente la curiosidad de Itachi, ¿Cómo era posible que ella descifrara la fortaleza de su persona sólo con mirar sus ojos? ¿Tendría ella la capacidad de leer a las personas sólo con verlas? Después de todo… ella había sido la primera en reconocer la fortaleza en Naruto. – Enfoque sus ojos en el presente o podría dejar que algo pase justo frente a usted sin que lo vea. Y aquellas cosas que dejamos pasar, nunca vuelven. El pasado está lleno de cosas que nos hieren y que nos impiden poder disfrutar del presente y soñar con el mañana. Si no podemos visualizar el futuro, tampoco podremos protegerlo.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien que hace tan sólo unos años había sido una niña pequeña, tímida e insegura se volviese una mujer tan asombrosa? La niña en sus recuerdos era una pequeñita de rostro redondo y sonrojado, de enormes ojos lavanda y mirada melancólica. La mujer sentada junto a él rebozaba gentileza y afecto, lo dejaba sin palabras.

-¿Y con que sueña usted para el mañana? – Le preguntó Itachi casi instintivamente, quería saberlo. Quería protegerlo con su vida.

-¿Y-yo? – Preguntó ella nerviosa, llevando una mano a su pecho y sonriendo con ternura.- Con..con… - Enfocó completamente su mirada en ella, necesitaba escuchar su respuesta. Sentía que era una de esas cosas que al escucharla podía cambiar la vida de alguien. - …con el sonido de las risas de los niños.

El sonido de los grillos nocturnos los rodeó mientras se miraban con intensidad, ¿Era posible si quiera que alguien como ella existiese? ¿Era posible que un ser tan agradable y delicado como ella hubiese decidido que sería una kunoichi, algo completamente opuesto a su naturaleza? Entendía tan bien su corazón, que Itachi ni si quiera tenía que pronunciar lo que había dentro de él.

Suspiró y volteó su rostro levemente hacia arriba para seguir observando el cielo. Sintió una extraña tibieza en sus entrañas, algo que lo hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez Asuma Sarutobi le había dicho que lo que protegían los Shinobis de Konoha no era al Hokage, ni la Villa, sino a los niños de Konoha que aun no nacían. Le sorprendió que alguien de la edad de Hinata pudiese entender algo así.

Curiosamente, Itachi soñaba con lo mismo. Soñaba con el sonido de las risas de sus hijos jugando en el jardín mientras que el los observaba. Toda su vida, todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar hasta ese momento se habría visto compensado si Itachi hubiese podido escuchar eso.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Hinata reclinó su cabeza contra el brazo de Itachi. Ninguno se movió. Ninguno se sintió incómodo con el roce del otro. Sólo observaron la luna que pronto estaría llena.

·

·

·

·

·

El sol golpeaba con fuerza sobre ellos. La arena bajo sus pies era irritante, sobre todo por la costumbre que tenía de meterse entre los dedos. Hinata suspiró intentando recuperar el aliento, observando como Akamaru sacaba la lengua constantemente buscando enfriarse de algún modo.

El que se veía peor de los cuatro sin duda era Shino quien siempre estaba cubierto con gruesas capas de ropaje. Itachi parecía ni si quiera estar sudando, lo cual la hizo preguntarse si hasta para cosas como esa, Itachi Uchiha era lo más cercano a un shinobi perfecto. Kiba por otro lado se había desabrochado la camisa y se la había puesto en la cabeza como si fuese un nómade de Sunagakure, mostrando a los cuatro vientos su delineado abdomen con orgullo, algo que no dejó de divertir a Hinata mientras lo miraba más entusiasmado que el resto recorriendo las dunas como si esa fuese la primera vez que salía de Konoha en una aventura.

-Kiba-kun, te recomendaría que te tapes la espalda. – Le sugirió Itachi con seriedad. – El sol te quemará la piel.

-¡Algo como eso no tiene efecto en mí! – Dijo Kiba apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar. – Mi piel es morena, el sol no me afecta Taicho.

-Como desees. – Respondió Itachi cruzándose de brazos y suspirando, observando como Hinata luchaba con la temperatura debajo de ese gran polerón. - ¿Agua? – Le preguntó.

-Gra..gracias. – Dijo ella aceptando la cantimplora de Itachi y dándole un sorbo.

-¿A qué distancia estamos? – Preguntó Shino.

-Llegaremos al anochecer. – Respondió Itachi.

El resto del viaje por el desierto fue en silencio, excepto cuando Kiba gritaba "Yuhuuu vamos Akamaru", cada vez que según él veía agua en medio de la arena sólo para descubrir que había sido un espejismo. Itachi le explicó que lo que veía no era agua, sino el mismo sol que se reflejaba en la arena, pero al igual que Naruto, era casi imposible convencer a Kiba de que estaba equivocado.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre en el horizonte vislumbraron lo que asumieron era Sala del Cielo. El aspecto que tenía era deprimente, la ciudad estaba realmente en ruinas.

-¿Qué pasó aquí para que esté en esta condición? – Preguntó Hinata con tristeza, viendo las calles desiertas, los edificios vacios, escuchando como el viento aullaba en los callejones.

-Antes de que se creara Konohagakure, el clan Uchiha era un clan de mercenarios que trabajaba para el país que los contratara. – Respondió Itachi con solemnidad. No estaba precisamente orgulloso de aquello, pero era cierto. Los cuatro comenzaron a adentrarse en la ciudad abandonada. - Esta ciudad se levantó contra el país del Viento y ellos contrataron a mis ancestros para que derrotaran y expulsaran de esta zona a los que vivían aquí. Como paga, recibieron la ciudad. Sin embargo, los Uchiha no eran un clan que pudiese quedarse sólo en un lugar, eran una familia guerrera que viajaba de país en país, por lo que decidieron dejar esta ciudad como un depósito de armamento. Ha permanecido de esa forma hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Un deposito de armamento? – Preguntó Kiba sudando al ver la cantidad de gatos que se paseaba por los callejones, sintiéndose sumamente incómodo con sus presencias. - ¿De qué está hablando Taicho?

-Lo que escuchas. El único propósito que sirve esta ciudad es ese. – Respondió Itachi. - El clan Uchiha compra armas de Nekobaa-sama hasta el día de hoy.

-Podrá ser un depósito, pero huele como un retrete. – Se quejó Kiba. – Creo haberte dicho que mi nariz no puede soportar este tipo de peste.

-Quien se lo dijo fui yo. – Dijo Shino con solemnidad. - ¿Por qué? Porque tu dijiste que no tenías debilidades.

-Ki-Kiba-kun, estas siendo maleducado. – Le dijo Hinata. – Este lugar es seguro para que pasemos la noche. Debemos agradecerle a Itachi-Taicho por traernos aquí.

-¿Acaso mis ojos me engañan e Itachi-boy trajo un perro a este lugar, miau? – La vocecita se escuchó desde arriba de una bisagra, lo cual hizo que todos subieran la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

Akamaru puso los pelos de punta y comenzó a gruñir, causando que el gato también se pusiera en esa posición.

-Hina-san. – La saludó Itachi. – No te veía hace un tiempo ya.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-boy? – Preguntó la gata lamiéndose una pata y restregándosela luego por la cara a modo de acicalarse e ignorando a Akamaru.

-Esta vez soy sólo yo y mi equipo. – Respondió Itachi. - ¿Dónde está Nekobaa-sama?

-Itachi-boy, sabes que a la abuela no le gustan los perros. – Dijo la gatita moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

-Te daré esto si me llevas ante ella. – Le indicó, sacando una botellita desde su porta kunai. Decía "Matatabi" (_Se supone que el Matatabi es una planta, y que cuando los gatos la huelen, se vuelven medios locos, como si estuviesen drogados_). – Ambos sabemos que lo deseas. – La chantajeó Itachi.

La gata no pudo negarse y saltó al hombro de Itachi tomando la botellita en su boca, para luego saltar nuevamente y seguir delante de ellos guiándolos por los numerosos laberintos de la ciudad. No tenía caso negarles el paso, Itachi era muy querido por la abuelita de los gatos y un perro no cambiaría eso. Aunque Kiba comenzó a pensar si habría hecho bien en acampar a las afueras de esa ciudad apestosa.

Los cuatro compañeros recorrieron los largos pasillos de la ciudad. Si Hinata hubiese ido sola a ese lugar de seguro se habría perdido, incluso con el byakugan activo. Todo lucía igual una vez dentro y el aire era tan espeso que Kiba estaba verde con rostro nauseabundo. Hasta a ella le molestaba la pestilencia, no se podía imaginar lo que estaría experimentando su compañero.

La abuela de los gatos resultó ser una anciana muy amable, con la nariz negra y el cabello arreglado de una forma tan particular que parecía que tuviera orejas de gato. Recibió a los recién llegados como si se trataran de familia. Itachi fue muy directo y le pidió al menos dos habitaciones entre las muchas que ella mantenía desocupadas. Iba a tener el centro de operaciones para comenzar su búsqueda justo en ese lugar. Estaba a poca distancia del país de la Lluvia, de los Pájaros y también del de la Tierra. Podían salir y buscar información para reunirse ahí luego.

-Necesitaremos ropa a la usanza del país de las Aves. Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y Hinata-san se dirigirán a esa nación mañana en búsqueda de información. – Dijo Itachi, arrodillado frente a la abuela que fumaba de una larga pipa mientras una chica le traía té a los cuatro, mirando a Itachi con el rostro sonrojado. – Yo iré a Amegakure.

-Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte Itachi, pero recuerda que no soy una modista, sólo una vendedora de armas. – Respondió la abuelita mirando a los cuatro con curiosidad.

Shino y Kiba se miraron de reojo con preocupación. Todo lo que habían leído sobre Amegakure en los informes de Anko les decía que esa ciudad era algo de lo cual debían mantenerse alejados. No entendían por qué Itachi decidiría ir solo hasta allá.

-Taicho. – Interrumpió Shino. – Para la efectividad de nuestro rastreo, deberíamos mantenernos juntos.

-Su labor es rastrear a Deidara. Cuando lo localicemos decidiremos el plan de acción. – Respondió Itachi. – En el entretanto, él no es el único criminal del cual nos debemos deshacer.

-¡Pero Taicho! ¡Es muy peligroso que vaya sin apoyo! – Alegó Kiba a viva voz.

-La vida de un shinobi está llena de peligros. – Respondió Itachi cerrando los ojos con frialdad. – Deberían saberlo.

-Amegakure eh… - Dijo la abuela saboreando el humo del tabaco en su boca. – Si lo que escuché es verdad, tampoco iría a ese luchar Itachi-chan. Entrar al País de la Lluvia de por si es peligroso… entrar a Amegakure es casi una sentencia de muerte en estos días si eres un shinobi extranjero.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo tomó su té en silencio. Sabía que necesitaba de los ojos de Hinata para entrar a ese lugar, pero no la arriesgaría a entrar a esa Aldea sin antes saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando ahí. Prefería tomar el riesgo por sí mismo. Como shinobi, nunca dependía de otros si había un elevado riesgo de muerte.

La discusión llegó hasta ahí. Los tres compañeros del ex equipo ocho se miraron y entendieron que no había nada que pudiesen decirle a Itachi Uchiha que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre los pasos a seguir. Después de todo, él era el capitán del equipo, su líder, y el reglamento shinobi decía que los miembros de un grupo siempre debían seguir las ordenes que éste diera.

Sin embargo, Itachi no conocía lo obstinado que eran esos tres cuando se trataba del trabajo en equipo. Esa noche, a sus espaldas, los tres se reunieron y decidieron que uno de ellos al menos debía ir con Itachi. Kiba fue inmediatamente descartado, Akamaru llamaría mucho la atención si había que entrar en Amegakure, además, su nariz tenía que captar el olor de Deidara, era el único de los tres que tenía esa habilidad. La responsabilidad entonces cayó entre Shino y Hinata.

Por una parte, si la misión era espiar los insectos de Shino servirían para desplegarlos por Amegakure y servir de apoyo en el espionaje. Hinata tenía la ventaja de poder observar desde distancia lo que estaba pasando en esa ciudad, sin que Itachi tuviese que entrar. La decisión caía entonces, en cuál de los dos sería de más ayuda si se trataba de apoyar a Kiba.

·

·

·

·

·

Aun no había amanecido cuando Itachi recogió las medicinas que Nekobaa-sama le había preparado, tomó su capa azul marino y se dispuso a confundirse con la noche. Deseaba poder salir de las dunas antes de que saliera el sol, después de todo, el calor del desierto era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado. Escuchó como Kiba se quejaba en la cama de al lado, completamente descubierto y con la espalda al rojo vivo. Había sido tan evidente que se había insolado que no quiso decir nada al respecto, él se lo había advertido.

-Shino-kun, ¿Estás despierto? – Le preguntó Itachi antes de salir.

-Sí. – Respondió éste mientras ambos escuchaban los ronquidos de Kiba y Akamaru.

Itachi se mordió un dedo y golpeó el piso con su palma extendida. – Kuchiyose no jutsu. (_Jutsu de invocación). _– De inmediato apareció un cuervo negro en una nube de humor que se paró en el borde de la cama del Aburame. – Si encuentran a Deidara antes de lo planeado, manden ese cuervo por mí y no se muevan de la posición en donde están. Me llevará de vuelta a ustedes. Si no lo encuentran, nos volveremos a encontrar en este lugar en cuatro días desde hoy. Si no he vuelto en cuatro días, es porque estoy muerto y deberán regresar a Konoha para informar que la misión ha fracasado.

-Sí, Taicho. – Respondió Shino acomodándose las gafas oscuras.

Al ser ambos hombres de pocas palabras, no se despidieron ni se desearon suerte. Aquello no era necesario.

Itachi salió de las ruinas de Sala del Cielo con el mero propósito de adelantar terreno. Él no era indispensable en una misión de rastreo de parte de un equipo como el que componía Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Ellos tres habían trabajado a la perfección antes de que se les uniera y lo seguirían haciendo sin él. Haberlos acompañados al país de las Aves habría sido un desperdicio de tiempo. Por otro lado, era mejor que realizara una misión de inteligencia para poder rellenar datos vacíos en la investigación de Anko.

¿Quién era el ángel de Amegakure? ¿Cuántos ninjas rango S estaban en Akatsuki? ¿Cuáles eran sus habilidades? ¿Sería realmente Amegakure su escondite? ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese país que tantas veces había sido devastado al estar en medio de los grandes países en guerra?

Deidara era un niño que disfrutaba volar ciudades, sí, era cierto, era un chiquillo molesto y peligroso… pero una organización sólo compuesta por grandes criminales de distintas aldeas shinobis, a sus ojos, era incluso más peligrosa. Si estaban planeando algo, era algo devastador, mucho peor que los atentados terroristas y sin propósitos de ese tal Deidara.

Era pasado medio día cuando se detuvo un segundo para tomar algo de agua. A lo lejos comenzaba a ver grandes montañas. Sabía que al otro lado estaba Amegakure, el país de la lluvia. Las montañas no permitían que las nubes pasaran al otro lado de éstas, produciendo sequia en el costado opuesto, la suficiente al menos para haber creado un desierto. Sin embargo, había dejado el país el Viento atrás y los arboles volvían a crecer a su alrededor. Fue por lo mismo que al haber más lugar en donde el sonido rebotara, que pudo percibir que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Fuera quien fuera que lo hacía, era bastante bueno en ello, pues no lo había percibido hasta entrar en esa zona boscosa.

No se volteó. Movió su mano lentamente bajo la capa que lo protegía y sacó dos kunais. La primera la lanzó con una trayectoria distinta a la segunda, de forma tal que cuando el primer kunai pasara cierto punto, la trayectoria del segundo kunai la impactara, desviando su dirección a un punto ciego en el cual nunca habría podido acertar de haberlo lanzado de forma directa. El kunai se clavo en la parte posterior del tronco.

-Esa fue una advertencia. La segunda no será tan benevolente. – Dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta y activando el sharingan. Grave fue su expresión cuando notó a la persona que salía de aquel escondite. - ¿Está bien? ¿La lastimé?

Hinata negó con el rostro, completamente nerviosa a simple vista por haber sido descubierta. – Eso fue… in..increíble. Pudo localizarme y golpear mi posición incluso estando en un punto ciego. –Con razón lo llamaban un genio, nunca había visto nada parecido.

-¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó caminando en su dirección.

Si ella estaba ahí, tal vez habían encontrado su blanco. Pero eso era imposible… era demasiado pronto. Según los informes Deidara estaba escondido en la frontera del Pais de la Tierra, caminar hasta ese lugar eran al menos dos días más.

Fue entonces que Itachi lo entendió y frunció el ceño al ver que Hinata estaba sangrando en su mejilla. Era sólo un pequeño corte que seguramente ni si quiera dejaría marca, pero el hecho de que hubiera herido a una compañera de equipo sin un motivo útil lo irritó. Lo molestó aun más el hecho de verla ahí, sabiendo el verdadero motivo de su presencia: Quería ir con él a Amegakure.

- Me mintió, sí la he lastimado. – Dijo con seriedad.

Hinata abrió ampliamente los ojos y sólo entonces sintió algo húmedo en su cara. Levantó una mano y se tocó levemente las mejillas. – No es nada. Ni si quiera lo sentí. – Se excusó con rapidez.

Itachi sacó una venda de su porta equipo y vertió un poco de agua sobre esta. Se acercó a Hinata y le limpió el rostro, mirándola fijamente. – Pensé que mis órdenes habían sido lo suficientemente claras para que las siguieran. –

Itachi sintió una punzada en el estómago. Eso era su culpa. Se había involucrado demasiado con ella, tanto que le había dado la confianza para pensar que era aceptable que hicieran algo así. Si les había ordenado que fueran al país de las Aves, no era por vacaciones. Tenían que cumplir una misión. Más importante aún, que ella estuviese ahí retrasaba todo. Tendría que darse la vuelta y llevarla a Sala del Cielo, asegurándose de que Nekoba-sama no la dejara perseguirlo esta vez, y sinceramente, la abuela de los gatos no estaba para ese tipo de cosas y el tampoco. No pensaba que al formar un equipo con chicos de esa edad, tendría que estar comportándose como una niñera.

- ¿Le duele? – Le preguntó sin mirarla.

Hinata negó con el rostro bajando la mirada, sintiendo la frialdad en él. Bajó los párpados con tristeza. A pesar de que estaba enojado, y ella lo sentía así, en ningún momento su tono había cambiado, ni le había gritado, ni si quiera la había insultado. Incluso molesto mantenía su caballerosidad, respetándola sin subirle la voz, ni zarandeándola por haberle desobedecido. Aquello la hizo sentir peor, hubiese preferido incluso que él le gruñera y la increpara por su poca disciplina.

– Lo siento. – Susurró con angustia. - No podíamos dejar que entrara a Amegakure solo. Es demasiado peligroso.

Itachi quiso decirle que era mucho más peligroso que ella estuviese ahí con él. Si había querido entrar solo a ese lugar era precisamente porque podía esconderse mejor de esa forma, era un espía después de todo. Esconder a dos extranjeros dentro de ese país era un tanto más complicado para él. Sobre todo a alguien que llamaba tanto la atención a simple vista como lo hacía Hinata.

-Entiendo el motivo por el cual Kiba-kun no esté aquí, pero… ¿Por qué me siguió usted y no Shino-kun?

-¿No recuerda lo que le dije… Itachi-kun? – Le preguntó Hinata.

Itachi se quedó en silencio, intentando descifrar sus ojos pero sólo pudo pensar en Hotaru Uchiha, la chica que Shisui había amado y perdido.

·

_Los amigos existen para prevenir que ignores las cosas que están justo frente de ti. Algún día vas a tener que detenerte, ver lo que hay dentro de ti y aceptarlo. Saber lo que puedes y no puedes hacer es fundamental para un shinobi. Yo no fui capaz de hacerlo, y si tú tampoco lo logras… estás destinado a fracasar._

_·  
_

Miraba dentro de si mismo y lo entendía. La mera idea de que algo la lastimara lo hacia sentirse paralizado. Podía hacer y aceptar muchas cosas, pero entendía que verla sufrir no era una de ellas. Lo entendía, lo veía, lo podía reconocer. Esa era entonces su debilidad. Podría haber encontrado muchas otras, pero en ese momento, aquello era lo que importaba.

Pero al mismo tiempo, aceptaba que necesitaba de Hinata para poder entrar a Amegakure o estaba destinado a fracasar y seguramente morir en esa misión dentro del País de la Lluvia.

Hinata poseía habilidades con las cual él no contaba y que en ese momento le resultaban fundamentales. No le había pedido que fuera con él la noche anterior porque no quería involucrarla en ello, quería hacerlo todo por sí mismo porque la idea de que ella muriera le era mucho más terrible que la noción de fracasar en la misión y morir él mismo… Sin embargo si no aceptaba en ese preciso momento que la necesitaba, fracasaría. Nunca antes las palabras de Shisui le habían hecho más sentido.

La miró en silencio, no iba a responder a su pregunta. Él quería escucharlo de ella. Puso una pequeña bandita en el rostro de la chica y se perdió en su mirada que lo traspasaba leyéndolo como un libro abierto. Se sintió realmente desnudo frente a ella, como si aquella mujer lo pudiese comprender más que cualquier otra persona. El hecho de que ella estuviese ahí se lo decía.

- No es sólo su misión. Somos un equipo. – Dijo finalmente Hinata, sonriéndole. Sus dudas se disiparon con eso. Ella le sonreía, ella confiaba en él y él tendría que confiar en ella. - Le dije que daría lo mejor posible para que mis ojos le fueran útiles y yo nunca retrocedo en mi palabra. – Itachi despegó los labios ligeramente de la sorpresa, esa determinación en ella era tan cálida que podía sentir que lo abrazaba y despejaba cualquier duda o miedo de su mente. - Ese es mi camino del ninja.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

**NOTA**

_**Esto de la aclaración de que el rango M no contiene lemons me jodió bastante esta historia -.- perooooo, ¿Leerían las partes que tenga que censurar aquí, sin censura en mi cuenta de deviantart? Avisenme. Es importante saber como solucionar este asunto, no quiero cortar mi arte ni censurarlo... que rabia. **_

Hoy me dedicaré a responderle a los lindos lectores que me dejaron un review. Se los agradezco de todo corazón pues es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a dar lo mejor de mí para entregarles una historia bonita.

**okashira janet** – Yo tambien amo a Itachi y a Shisui, lo bueno de ese personaje es que se puede interpretar como se te de la gana (dentro de sus límites) porque nunca lo mostraron si quiera hablando. Es casi como un OC xD Siempre me lo imagino como una mezcla entre Naruto y Obito. Gracias por seguir el fic.

**Sucky**– Nunca pensé que los cuervos fuesen románticos xD pero al parecer sí hahaha. Tal vez debería incluir algo con plumas negras más adelante 1212, qué opinas? Hahaha. En fin, Sasuke y sus celos también me gustas. Me lo imagino así, se nota que Sasuke amaba y recontramaba a Itachi, como un hermano obviamente. Era alguien a quien admiraba y por lo mismo no creo que se le haga muy sencillo ver que alguien más le llama la atención.

**Tsuki Tsuruga** – Me alegro muchísimo que te este gustando el fic xD Como lo pediste, ahora se viene teamwork, tiempo a solas shinobi style entre ellos, pero planeo que sea tambien como no se… perderse del mundo. Espero que me resulte xD

**lady-darkness-chan****-** Ahora faltan solo 10 capitulos, así que espero no decepcionarte con lo que sigue de la historia y que sigas leyendo! :D

**Kage ni Hime** – Es que, si Itachi le da esos golpecitos en la frente a Sasuke, me imagino a Shisui abusandolo más que eso, refregándole el puño en la cabeza jajaja. Ademas que Sasuke ahora es como el discípulo de Shisui en la policía de Konoha xD Pobrecito… (debería hacer un oneshot solo para describir todos los abusos que el resto de la Policia lo hace pasar por ser el menor y más nuevo).

**Priscilla** – Siempre he pensando que una de las grandes cualidad del amor es que no es lógico. Sin embargo Itachi es un personaje muy lógico, por lo cual, si se enamorara, siento que tiraría el reglamento shinobi a la basura. Despues de todo, no pudo matar a Sasuke aunque se suponía que tenía que matar a toda la familia.

**Hevith de Zar** – Me encanta Shisui como personaje, te agradezco mucho que sigas este fic. Lei todos tus reviews y la verdad me tiene super contenta que de haber pasado a estar un tanto indecisa con leerlo, te haya gustado, muchas gracias de todo corazón xD

**Ritsucat** – A mi también me da pena todo lo de Obito, me da mucha melacolía, pero hay muchos personajes en Naruto como Obito. Esta Dan, el hermanito menos de Tsunade, Obito, Shisui… todos héroes anónimos. Creo que Naruto es el legatario de todas esas almas, pues siempre dicen que Naruto se parece a todos ellos.

**Gleidys** – No te haré spoiler, pero… quizás no tengas que esperar tanto para el beso que quieres ver xD

**Isi-san** – Yo también odie a Kishimoto, pero en serio tenemos una semana mas para ver que pasa con eso… dios, que no haya cap hoy me mato D: Andaba desanimada por que ando con mucho stress de la Uni, pruebas y eso… pero ya se me anduvo pasando, el fin de semana dormi muchisimoooo y mas ganas que nunca de sacar adelante mis fics. Voy a intentarme enfocarme básicamente en Itachi y Hinata por un buen par de capítulos, por lo cual no veo mucho el tema de Danzo y Sai, pero no descarto nada, después me da un ataque de inspiración con esos personajes xD Sobre lo de la actitud educada, los dos son asi. Me acuerdo que cuando Itachi va a Konoha por primera vez, hasta le dice "Kakashi-san" a Kakashi xDDD y a Kurenai tambien. Super educado él.

**gabrielita-chan** – Ainsss perdón porque te hayan regañado! Espero que este capítulo lo puedas leer un poco mas tranquilita. Itachi es hot, no se que lo hace hot, no es solo su aspecto… hay muchos persos en Naruto que son lindos, pero Itachi tiene algo especial.

**Yoshi-Strange** – El ItaHina es super lindooo! Uneteeee al lado luminoso de la fuerzaaa! Jajajaja. Si te esta gustado me alegro, pienso escribir otro ItaHina cuando termine este. Lo tengo mas o menos planeado y trazado xDD Sobre los sentimientos de Hinata, no te lo puedoooo decir, espero que leas y te hagas un juicio de que esta pasando por el corazón de nuestra protagonista xD


	7. Love is never selfish 1

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**LOVE IS NEVER SELFISH**

**Parte 1  
**

**(El amor nunca es Egoísta)**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Para proteger la paz en Konoha y más importante aún, a ti Sasuke Uchiha… vivió como un fugitivo, un traidor, un criminal, rezando por la liberación de la muerte. Cambió su orgullo por deshonra y el amor que tenías hacia él por tu odio. **

**Y aun así… Itachi murió con una sonrisa en el rostro. **

**Tobi – NARUTO 401 Ilusión**

·

·

·

·

·

El recuerdo del calor del desierto quedó atrás cuando el sol fue remplazado por las nubes y éstas pronto comenzaron a mostrar por qué esa tierra se llamaba el País de la Lluvia. Itachi fue lo suficientemente habilidoso para evitar cruzar las altas montañas que separan el desierto de los valles húmedos, pero aun así el desvío por el este los demoró al menos un día más de Amegakure.

Recorrieron los aquellos páramos desolados en silencio, caminando entre las ciénagas lodosas sin quejarse, ni detenerse si quiera a comer algo. El pelo de Hinata goteaba y le caía por los hombros, aun cuando se había protegido con la capucha de su manto. Estaba calada hasta los huesos y la temperatura sólo seguía disminuyendo mientras se internaban al norte de aquel país.

Itachi por otro lado permanecía impasible aunque se veía más pálido de lo normal con el frío y el agua que le caía por el rostro. Sus labios tenían un anormal color blanquesino y sus finos ojos delineados de espeso negro se veía incluso más afilados con el poco color en su rostro.

Ambos estaban completamente empapados, pero eso no les parecía importar. Después de todo, esa era una misión, no un paseo. El cuerpo se les entumía, sus narices ardían al respirar y sus manos estaban heladas. Sin embargo, no se detuvieron, siguieron caminando sabiendo que eran al menos dos días para llegar a la ciudad que habían fijado como su destino. Itachi aun no sabía si quería ingresar a la base de la organización que se llamaba a si misma Akatsuki, pero al menos alrededor de Amegakure podría averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí.

De vez en cuando pasaban por las ruinas de alguna construcción y Hinata las observaba con melancolía, sin entender el motivo por el cual entre más avanzaban, más frecuente se hacía la visión de escombros. No había visto si quiera una casa en pie en todo el día, todo estaba corroído por el tiempo. No se imaginaba que fuerza de la naturaleza o catástrofe había ocurrido en ese lugar para que todo tuviera ese aspecto tan desalentador.

Sin embargo, cuando pasaron a las afueras de una Villa casi destruida por completo, en donde lo único que había en pie era el cimiento de las paredes, su templanza y serenidad se quebraron y no pudo seguir caminando, impactada con la visión de la más grande de las miserias. Era un villa fantasma en donde nadie habitada, ni si quiera un alma. Lo comprobó pues llevaba el byakugan activo y no pudo encontrar a nadie ahí, ni si quiera habían perros o gatos abandonados por sus dueños.

-¿Qué paso en este país para que todo este así? – Le preguntó a Itachi poniendo una mano en su pecho, pudiendo sentir la desolación de esa tierra como un llanto permanente que intentaba ser lavado por la lluvia sin éxito alguno. – No hay vida aquí, sólo… destrucción. Esto no parece un país… sino un cementerio.

-Una guerra pasó. – Respondió Itachi con seriedad y al mismo tiempo calma. Hinata se preguntó a sí misma como era posible que Itachi le respondiera con tanta serenidad. Ambos parados uno al lado del otro mirando en dirección de la ciudad fantasma, encontraron en aquel momento que el silencio era una buena compañía. Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que Itachi volviera a hablar. - Varias guerras en realidad. El País de la lluvia queda entre el país de la Tierra, el País del Viento y el País del Fuego. Cada vez que nuestros países han luchado, este ha sido el escenario escogido para ello. Aunque el país de la Lluvia no tuviese participación alguna en estas disputas, quedaron en medio de todo.

-Una guerra… - Susurró Hinata mirando el suelo. Hasta ese momento nunca le había tomado el peso a esa palabra. Había visto los conflictos bélicos como un recuerdo en las páginas de historia de los libros de la academia, pero ahora que observaba con sus propios ojos las consecuencias de cerca, podía entender por qué algunos incluso habían llegado tan lejos como para querer raptarla para ponerle fin al conflicto… la razón por la cual el padre de Neji se había sacrificado. - ¿Por qué lucharon? – Preguntó nuevamente.

-Poder económico. – Respondió Itachi. – Me gustaría decirle que habían razones más fuertes para llegar a este punto de miseria humana, pero no las hay. Este es el mundo shinobi en que vivimos.

Hinata asintió en silencio. No necesitaba de más explicaciones que esa. Itachi la observó de reojo entendiendo que así como él, la joven se sentía estremecida por la desgracia de ese País. Todo aquello parecía una gran tragedia que podría haber sido evitada. A él en lo personal lo hacía recordar su infancia, recorriendo Konoha en ruinas, viendo la pila de cadáveres que se acumulaba cada vez que había un ataque, los escombros, la hambruna, el constante miedo de que no volvieran sus padres después de una misión, de que esa fuese su última noche vivo, de que los cadáveres se levantaran de sus tumbas y reclamaran por su vida.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Podía entender a la gente de ese país y sinceramente le hubiese gustado hacer algo por ellos. Su corazón sentía dolor por la situación, por lo mismo no le extrañaba que la generación que había vivido como daño colateral de guerra quisiera su venganza. Vivir en un lugar pacífico era sin duda un privilegio y tener que ver ruinas en Amegakure todo el día le recordaba el motivo por el cual debían proteger Konoha con sus vidas.

Cuando la luz comenzó a hacerse más escasa, Itachi supo que debían detenerse. Caminaron algunos kilómetros hasta encontrar una casa abandonada en medio de un páramo, cuya puerta estaba caída, sus ventanas rotas y su techo desplomándose a pedazos.

-¿Ves a alguien por los alrededores? – Preguntó Itachi.

Hinata negó, aun mantenía el byakugan activo. – No… no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda, Taicho.

-Bien. Pasaremos la noche aquí. – Dijo adelantándose a ella y caminando con calma hacia la casa abandonada.

-Aun puedo seguir. – Le respondió Hinata un tanto preocupada de que el motivo para detenerse fuera ella. No quería ser una molestia.

-Necesitamos descansar, secarnos y comer. Estamos a un día de caminata de Amegakure y no sé qué nos espera allá. – Le indicó Itachi sin mirar atrás.

Hinata miró hacia el horizonte, si seguían en esa dirección llegarían a la aldea oculta de la Lluvia. No tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ello. Sin embargo, no alegó y siguió a Itachi quien movía con cuidado la puerta de madera hacia un costado para dejarla entrar.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de la ruinosa construcción, la joven notó lo horrible que era la guerra. Su estómago se revolvió… Había retratos en las paredes que contaban la historia de una familia común y corriente, un padre, una madre y tres niños. Notó que aunque la mesa había sido carcomida por el tiempo, sobre ella estaban los platos y servicios como si las personas que habitaban ahí nunca hubiesen podido sentarse a comer. Un oso de peluche tirado y olvidado a los pies de la escalera evidenciaba que quienes hacía años vivían ahí habían salido de prisa para nunca más volver. Enredaderas y musgo crecía en las paredes, invadiendo el hogar que alguna vez había tenido vida. Casi pudo escuchar los gritos de los niños en los retratos, huyendo de la muerte y la destrucción en la que involuntariamente habían quedado atrapados.

Itachi por su parte no dijo nada, solo avanzó al comedor y retiró su capa mojada para dejarla colgando de una silla rota. Hinata hizo lo mismo, ambos sin mirarse, sabiendo que eventualmente tendrían que sacarse el resto si no querían enfermar. Se miraron fijamente un instante, preguntándose qué hacer ahora, ¿Cómo poder quebrar esa barrera entre ambos?

-Debe haber algo que nos sirva para secarnos en algún lugar de esta casa. – Itachi fue el primero en decirlo y Hinata asintió, siguiéndolo por las habitaciones abandonadas.

La casa estaba realmente intacta pero en malas condiciones. De vez en cuando una gotera caía por diferentes lugares evidenciando que el techo estaba roto. Por años nadie había entrado allí; el polvo que cubría todo, las telas de araña y el desgaste que el tiempo había hecho en las paredes, el techado y los muebles se los indicaba.

Sin embargo, si alguna vez había habido ropa dentro de esos cajones había sido devorada por las ratas que de vez en cuando caminaban de un lugar a otro, huyendo con la presencia de Hinata e Itachi. Ambos entendieron que tendrían que dormir con la ropa mojada y sin decir nada, volvieron a bajar al primer piso.

-Tal..tal vez deberíamos prender fuego. – Hinata fue la primera en sugerirlo pero sin duda estaba en la mente de ambos.

-Si alguien ve luz proveniente de una casa abandonada es probable que quieran saber quien está aquí. – Dijo Itachi estrujándose la cabellera. – Atraeríamos todo tipo de personas, desde ladrones a Shinobis.

-Sí. – Respondió Hinata suspirando. – No importa. Un poco de agua no nos matará, ¿Verdad?

Su esperanza hizo que Itachi se sintiera más optimista con todo ese asunto. Como miembro del ANBU estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de condiciones adversas, pero le preocupaba que Hinata no lo estuviese. La observó de costado un segundo, y volvió a mirar en frente con más seriedad, sin dejar que se notara lo que pensaba.

Si ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la ropa mojada no podía hacer nada al respecto, la mera idea de que ambos se desvistiesen ahí, solos, era demasiado inapropiado como para haberlo si quiera mencionado. No le importaba su desnudez, pero no sabía qué pensar de la de ella… ¿Qué tal si se ofendía si él le daba la instrucción que se sacara la ropa? Era demasiado caballeroso como para haber hecho que una chica pasara una situación tan vergonzosa como esa.

Dormirían en el comedor del primer piso, pues las ventanas en el lugar los dejaban ver hacia afuera. Pero aquello no era realmente agradable, no había nada ahí aparte de la mesa y el sonido del viento que se filtraba a través de las ventanas rotas. Los futones en el piso de arriba estaban deshechos, la ropa de cama también estaba en dudoso estado y Hinata sinceramente consideró que los ratones se las habían estado comiendo. Por ello, se sentaron contra una pared atrás de la mesa y decidieron quedarse en esa posición hasta que saliera el sol nuevamente.

Comieron un par de galletas de avena cada uno (de las que Nekobaa-sama les había convidado para llevar en sus portakunais) y permanecieron en silencio hasta que la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse por completo. La noche había caído sobre ellos y lo único que escuchaban era el sonido de la lluvia. No obstante, Hinata permanecía con el byakugan activo, completamente concentrada en observar hacia los alrededores. Quería serle útil a Itachi de alguna forma, le había prometido que sus ojos verían donde los suyos no podían hacerlo.

-Desactive el byakugan, Hinata-san. – Le dijo con amabilidad. – No es necesario, estaremos bien aquí.

Hinata miró sus ojos negros brillando suavemente en la oscuridad. No había dudas en su voz y aquello la hacía sentirse segura junto a él. – Sí, Itachi-Taicho. – Respondió obediente.

La joven no sabía cuánto habría pasado sentada junto a él en silencio mientras ambos escuchaban el sonido de la lluvia y de su propia respiración; Le pareció agradable. Había personas que encontraban en la conversación con otros un sentimiento de comprensión, pero con Itachi le pasaba todo lo contrario… sentía su silencio. Podía entender que estar así con él significaba que no necesitaban de palabras innecesarias para sentirse cómodos, más bien, era en la quietud que encontraba en él… un lugar donde sentirse grata y en confianza.

Se habían conocido por años, pero no a fondo, como mucho ella tenía un poco más de contacto con Sasuke con quien había realizado algunas misiones, pero ni si quiera se podía llamar a si misma su amiga. Las pocas veces que habían cruzado palabras habían significado la diferencia entre la tristeza y la alegría para ella, por lo mismo, admiraba a Itachi Uchiha y lo consideraba una persona bastante especial. Lo sentía así cuando miraba sus ojos amables.

La verdad, Hinata Hyuga tenía dificultades cuando se trataba de relacionarse con el resto… su timidez le impedía poder conversar con fluidez y mucho menos exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

Cuando había tratado de acercarse a Naruto, su forma de ser explosiva la maravilló… sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía llamar su atención si apenas podía hablarle? Cuando estaban juntos, los silencios entre ambos eran incómodos. Él no era grosero ni mucho menos, esperaba que Hinata le hablara y hacía un gran esfuerzo por entenderle, pues ella tenía la mala costumbre de hablar bajo y a veces tartamudear cuando estaba cerca de él. La invitaba a comer ramen, le conversaba una y otra vez sin parar de sus aventuras, de la forma en que se convertiría en Hokage y como planeaba superar definitivamente a Sasuke. Hinata lo escuchaba con una sonrisa, deseando poder ser igual a él… una mujer con carácter, que pudiese expresar lo que deseaba, que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para seguir sus sueños y luchar por ser una mejor kunoichi. Pero, ella sólo escuchaba, nunca hablaba, no sentía la confianza para decirle a Naruto lo que sentía ni lo que pensaba. Muy en el fondo sentía que si el rubio veía realmente lo poca cosa que era se sentiría decepcionado, temía no ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

Por ello, ese silencio entre ella e Itachi se le hacía tan placentero. Le daba la oportunidad de poder pensar lo que quería decir, sin sentirse presionada a hablarle sólo por cortesía. De esa forma, con él mirando hacia enfrente sentado justo al lado de ella, podía configurar con cuidado lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.

- ¿De verdad el País del Viento se encuentra en este estado sólo… por un conflicto económico? – Había estado deseando cuestionarlo sobre ese tema, después de todo Itachi había vivido una guerra y ella no.

-Así es. – Respondió con calma. – Las aldeas Shinobi existen como bases militares para llevar a cabo misiones de índole monetaria. De esa forma cada aldea comienza a producir dinero y a mover masas de activos. – Hinata asintió, ella entendía esa parte. Cada misión que ellos realizaban significaba dinero que ingresaba a las arcas del Hokage y que luego se utilizaban en diferentes cosas para la Villa. - Cuando una aldea se fortalece demasiado, las otras comienza a perder clientela, pues los señores Feudales y el resto de las personas buscan protección en el más fuerte. Es por ello que un país pierde ingresos al no recibir suficientes misiones, y al mismo tiempo, pierden la capacidad para costear sus necesidades más básicas… ello lleva a la pobreza, al desabastecimiento y finalmente al hambre.

Hinata miró en frente con tristeza. Entendía aquello. Konoha tenía un grupo militar muy fuerte y por ello el resto de los países aledaños buscaba protección en la Villa de la Hoja por cualquier conflicto que se generara en los países que bordeaban al País del Fuego, ya fuera de índole interno o externo. Lo que Itachi decía tenía sentido… si una aldea se volvía más fuerte que las otras, las misiones comenzaban a escasear para el más débil y eso significaba menos dinero que recibir.

-Si un país tiene una aldea shinobi poderosa y eficaz, las personas buscan vivir en ese país, llevando consigo sus riquezas para así ser protegidos. Pero no sólo los ricos buscan vivir en lugares fuertes y pacíficos, también las personas más humildes como los vendedores, los agricultores y los artesanos… Más personas en un sólo país se traduce en la concentración de las fuerzas de producción en una sola nación en desmedro del resto que debe comenzar a importar alimentos y productos. – Continuó suspirando, no sabía si Hinata lograba comprender el impacto que significaba para el resto de las naciones que una sola de ellas comenzara a sobresalir en fuerza militar y seguridad. De hecho, el último ataque de Suna hacia ellos había sido realizado con ese pretexto, debilitar a Konoha. - Los shinobis luchan este tipo de guerras para así poder asegurar que ninguna aldea sea más poderosa que la otra, evitando que se acumulen las riquezas y factores productivos en un sólo lugar. – Itachi notó el silencio y la tristeza en Hinata, pero no podía decirle las palabras que ella quería escuchar. No había nada que la pudiese consolar, eso era lo que tenían, debían trabajar como shinobis para poder mantener a salvo su propia tierra. - Ese es el sistema shinobi actual, por injusto que parezca. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es proteger Konoha de cualquier amenaza.

-Sí, Taicho. – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa amable.

Pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que dichas guerras traían para las personas que no eran shinobis, que sólo podían protegerse escondiéndose y huyendo. Aquello la entristecía. Tal vez su padre tuviese razón, era demasiado gentil para ser shinobi. Neji se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión cuando eran niños, le había pedido que se diera por vencida con la idea de convertirse en una kunoichi porque su manera de ser distaba mucho a la de un ninja… ella no tenía el corazón de hierro como el resto de su familia; No debería haberle importado lo que había pasado con los niños de ese hogar, pero mientras cerraba los ojos, lo único que podía imaginar era el sufrimiento que las guerras les debieron haber causado.

¿Y qué importaba? Ese era un país enemigo, estaban ahí pues la mayoría de los criminales buscados en el mundo shinobi se escondían en Amegakure. No debería haber sentido pena por ellos… pero no lo podía evitar. Suspiró sintiéndose deprimida. Tal vez cuando amaneciera, volvería a ver las cosas de una forma más positiva.

– Buenas noches, Taicho. – Dijo en un susurro acurrucándose en el piso y utilizando sus propias manos para descansar su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-san. – Respondió él apoyando su cabeza contra la pared y mirando el techo.

·

·

·

·

·

Itachi podía notar que todo el tema de la guerra le era un tanto difícil de lidiar a Hinata. La podía comprender en silencio. Él había visto los horrores que los conflictos entre las naciones causan, y por lo mismo no tenía nada que reprocharle por verse tan triste.

Se dedicó por bastante tiempo a observar una gota que caía hasta que los ojos se le cerraron y dormitó un poco. Como siempre, no tuvo sueños y mucho menos un descanso reparador. Sin embargo, el sonido de un estornudo lo despertó poniéndolo alerta.

Lo que notó inmediatamente al recuperar la consciencia era lo mucho que había bajado la temperatura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y terminó abrazándose a sí mismo en esa posición, sentando contra la pared. Sin embargo, casi por instinto miró hacia el costado para ver a Hinata y notó que la joven estaba tiritando. No le extrañó, ambos estaban mojados y la temperatura en esas tierras no era muy alta. ¿Estaría aun despierta? Pensó en que tal vez debía decirle que se sacara la ropa mojada, pensó en la posibilidad de prender fuego, meditó sobre ir a revisar todo nuevamente en caso de que encontrara algo que le sirviera como manta… pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue extenderse en el suelo y apegar su cuerpo a la espalda de Hinata.

Si Itachi Uchiha hubiese sido como el resto de los hombres de Konoha, de seguro que ese tipo de proximidad con otro le habría causado al menos vergüenza, pero él era distinto, no existía esa malicia típica masculina en su persona… en ese sentido, era tan inocente como Hinata. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la acercó abrazándola por la espalda, apegando sus cuerpos para que no hubiese espacio vacío entre ellos. En cosa de segundos sintió como el calor se concentraba entre ambos y supo que esa técnica de supervivencia shinobi estaba dando resultado. Sólo agradeció que la chica estuviese durmiendo y que no le hubiesen tenido que hablar de lo que estaba haciendo, aquello _SÍ_ lo habría avergonzado.

Esa fue la primera noche en años en que Itachi Uchiha logró dormir hasta el amanecer.

Por el contrario, fue la noche más larga en la vida de Hinata Hyuga.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió a Itachi abrazándola. Su corazón se aceleró, su estómago se retorció, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar. Nunca pensó que él haría algo así de la nada, sobre todo con alguien como ella. No le había preguntado si se podía acercar, no había hecho de aquel acto algo por lo cual ambos tuvieran que detenerse y conversar al respecto… simplemente se había posicionado atrás de ella cubriéndola con sus brazos y apegando su cuerpo en búsqueda de calor.

No le molestaba su cercanía, más bien… la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, no un nerviosismo que le hubiese impedido hablar, moverse o pensar, más bien, era una sensación cálida en su estómago, algo que hormigueaba, que le recorría los nervios del cuerpo, que le provocaba escalofríos en la piel. Su respiración se aceleró y se dio cuenta que no quería si quiera cerrar los ojos, ¿Sería todo aquello un sueño?

No pudo evitar imaginarse cosas que tal vez eran impropias de una señorita al sentir la respiración de Itachi contra su cuello. Su nariz le estaba rozando el lóbulo y aquello le produjo sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Qué tal si le besaba la piel? ¿Qué tal si sus manos bajaban desde sus costillas hasta sus caderas apegándola aun más a su cuerpo? ¿Qué hacer si Itachi Uchiha tomaba su hombro y la forzaba a recostarse de espalda contra el suelo y se posicionaba sobre ella, observándola a los ojos con esa mirada tan intensa que la hacía sonrojar? ¿Sería capaz de detenerlo? ¿Se dejaría llevar por su instinto sabiendo que alguien como él sería incapaz de lastimarla? Despegó los labios, quería preguntárselo, quería saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo, saber por qué se sentía tan bien estar así con él… pero antes de que pudiera formular palabras, escuchó la forma en que la respiración de Itachi se suavizaba.

Estaba durmiendo.

Aquello la hizo sonreír. Él no era una persona que encontrara el sueño con facilidad, por el contrario, le había confesado durante esa noche en que ambos observaban la luna que no era una persona que pudiese dormir así como así pues los recuerdos en sus sueños lo atormentaban. Se sintió realmente contenta de que Itachi Uchiha hubiese podido encontrar la suficiente calma para quedarse dormido estando ella entre sus brazos. Por lo mismo, activó su byakugan. Sería ella quien protegería su sueño esa noche, velaría que pudiese dormir sin riesgos de ser atacados en la oscuridad.

No había nadie ni nada en kilómetros. Con suerte veía insectos y animales pequeños cazando entre los altos pastizales. Sin embargo, no desactivo su dojutsu. Protegería el sueño de Itachi aunque eso significara no dormir. Lentamente subió sus manos hasta la parte de su cuerpo en que Itachi había dejado las suyas… y en un acto casi atrevido de su parte, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, acariciando su piel con las yema de su pulgar.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

**NOTA**

_Quería terminar este capítulo antes del episodio 590, pues sabía que me iba a dejar molesta o afectada. Pasó lo segundo, el capitulo fue hermoso y me dio a ver que este fic no está alejado de lo que realmente es Uchiha Itachi, un personaje lleno de amor. Lo vengo prediciendo hace bastante lo cual me deja contenta, creo que puedo entender lo que el autor quiso expresar con él._

_Por lo mismo, acabo de subir a un nuevo nivel este fic. Si antes lo estaba escribiendo porque sentía que Itachi necesitaba un final feliz… ahora lo estoy escribiendo a modo de homenajear la gran figura que fue y que a muchos nos dejó una bonita huella y una sensación de tristeza y admiración en el pecho. Por ello, rehice este capítulo muchísimas veces, quería que quedara perfecto, lo leí tantas que no podría contarlo. Borre cosas, las volví a escribir, busque hacerlo lo más apegado a lo que es Uchiha Itachi… y espero que este capítulo al menos, sea algo bonito para todos mis lectores. Se que quedó corto en comparación a lo que usualmente escribo, de hecho, me estaba acercando a las 10000 palabras, por ello preferí dejar todos los hechos del día siguiente en un solo capitulo. Esto arruina un poco eso de los 16 capítulos, pero ya veré como lo hago._

_Gracias por acompañarme en esto y… siento que les comunico un pedacito de mi corazón con lo que escribo, y espero que puedan encontrar un poco de consuelo para el dolorcito en el pecho que nos dejó el cap. 590._

_Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, los responderé por privado cuando llegue a mi casa, pues estoy en la Uni ^^ Besitos_


	8. Love is never selfish 2

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

**CAPITULO 7**

**Parte 2**

**LOVE IS NEVER SELFISH **

**(El amor nunca es egoísta.) **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Para proteger la paz en Konoha y más importante aún, a ti Sasuke Uchiha… vivió como un fugitivo, un traidor, un criminal, rezando por la liberación de la muerte. Cambió su orgullo por deshonra y el amor que tenías hacia él por tu odio.**

**Y aun así… Itachi murió con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Tobi – NARUTO 401 Ilusión**

·

·

·

_Dedicado a Isi San._

·

·

·

·

·

Cuando Itachi despegó los ojos esa mañana lo primero que notó fue el calor que había cerca de él, el olor a lilas y las suaves manos que aferraban las suyas. Suspiró sin poder creer que se hubiese quedado dormido cuando se suponía que debía cuidar de ella; aun más increíble se le hizo que la habitación estuviese iluminada por completo, la mañana lo había alcanzado sin que si quiera se diera cuenta. Rozó sus dedos contra la piel de las manos de Hinata intentando convencerse de que estaba despierto y que eso no era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Era agradable poder olvidarse del mundo un momento y sólo disfrutar de su silencio, su aroma, su delicadeza y vulnerabilidad. Cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando grabar esa sensación en su mente para nunca más olvidarla.

Únicamente necesitó de aquel leve movimiento de sus dedos contra la piel de la joven para notar que estaba despierta. Su cuerpo se había puesto completamente tenso y una exhalación nerviosa que se escapó de sus labios la delató. Quiso reír por su timidez, pero sólo se limitó a sonreír con tranquilidad. Habían estado así toda la noche y sólo ahora se ponía tensa. Hinata era adorable. No pudo evitar pensar en las veces que su madre le había preguntado sobre la posibilidad de que se casara de una vez y que le diera nietos… No le hubiese molestado despertar de esa forma el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué hora es, Hinata-san? – Le preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados, intentando grabar en su memoria como se había sentido dormir con alguien más que no fuese Sasuke (y al mismo tiempo intentar borrar de su memoria todas las veces en que había despertado preguntándose qué rayos hacía Sasuke abrazándolo).

-D-deben ser pasada las nueve. – Respondió ella casi en un susurro.

-Lo siento. Dormí más de la cuenta. – Dijo sonriendo, separándose de la joven con suavidad y sentándose sobre el suelo de madera. - ¿Aun tiene frío?

Hinata se sentó sobre el piso también y negó con el rostro, observándolo con las mejillas sonrosadas. La mirada de duda que la joven le dio hizo que sintiera algo revoloteando en su abdomen.

-Gracias, por… por… - Hinata miró hacia un costado, una de sus manos fue a parar a su mentón indecisa de cómo afrontar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No hay de qué. – La interrumpió Itachi al notar lo difícil que se le hacía a la joven poder hablar y agradecerle por haberla mantenido tibia toda la noche. – Gracias a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por.. por qué? – Le preguntó ella confundida.

– Por cuidarme mientras dormía. – La mirada de Itachi era tan intensa que Hinata sonrojó aun más. - El que debería protegerla soy yo, pero quien terminó utilizando el byakugan toda la noche fue usted, ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – Volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-Aun lo tiene activado. – Respondió el joven riendo con suavidad y poniéndose de pie. Extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a pararse.

-Oh…

Hinata quiso cubrirse el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza que nuevamente estaba experimentando. Los capilares alrededor de sus ojos se suavizaron y su cara volvió a la normalidad.

El sonido de la lluvia seguía haciendo eco por la casa, en especial por las goteras que caían en diferentes lugares. Itachi tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta, seguramente toda esa humedad lo estaba comenzando a afectar. El hecho de que hubiese dormido gran parte de la noche le indicaba justamente cuan cansado estaba.

-Creo que me queda una manzana. – Dijo tanteando dentro de su portakunais hasta encontrar la fruta. – Tome, Hinata-san. – Extendió su mano hacia ella con la manzana roja esperando que la joven la aceptara.

-Pero… Itachi-taicho, ¿Y usted? – Lo miró preocupada. Sí, estaba hambrienta, pero no podía ser la única en alimentarse de los dos.

-No tengo hambre. – Mintió Itachi con una sonrisa, mientras sacaban un kunai. - ¿Quiere ver algo que siempre ha intrigado a mi hermano?

-Es..está bien. – Respondió Hinata con curiosidad.

-Por favor, colóquese atrás de mí. – Le pidió con diversión pero borrando su sonrisa y poniéndose serio. El sharingan se activó en sus ojos. – Puede ser peligroso.

Hinata frunció el ceño, ¿Qué podría ser peligroso sobre una manzana y un kunai?

Pronto lo averiguó cuando Itachi lanzó con suavidad la manzana hacia adelante y en un instante al menos diez kunais estaban volando en su dirección, cortando la piel roja de la fruta para seguir de largo. Pero eso no fue todo, Itachi apareció de la nada frente a la manzana que aun seguía su trayectoria hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y lanzó 10 shurikens que golpearon a los kunais generando chispas por el roce del metal. La trayectoria de los kunais se modificó por completo de vuelta a la manzana para terminar de pelarla. Itachi estiró la mano y la fruta cayó sobre su palma justo mientras los kunais y shurikens se clavaban en el otro extremo atrás de Hinata, quien por un segundo pensó que todas esas armas volando hacia ella la impactarían, pero no fue así.

Sinceramente, Itachi era un genio. ¿Cómo podía haber pelado una manzana por completo antes de que tocara el suelo?

-Aquí tiene. – Dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa mientras Hinata caminaba hacia él y tomaba la manzana pelada, para asegurarse de que efectivamente no hubiesen cáscaras. – Cada vez que lo hago, Sasuke se molesta pues lo intenta hacer y no lo logra.

-Eso…fue… asombroso… – Dijo observando la manzana en sus manos, estaba perfecta, como si se hubiese demorado horas en hacerlo. El sharingan era otra cosa, ni si quiera estaba segura de que Neji con su visión hubiese conseguido realizar algo así.

Hinata sonrió con timidez, sacando un kunai desde su portaherramientas. Itachi frunció el ceño preguntándose qué hacía, la manzana estaba perfectamente pelada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su compañera, cuando vio que partía en dos la fruta estirándole una mitad; el joven Uchiha entendió que por mucho que se hubiese esforzado años en perfeccionar su shurikenjutsu y su kunaijutsu, prefería la forma en que ella las manejaba pues realmente lo había conseguido vencer en ello.

Con un sólo corte en una manzana lo había desarmado por completo.

-Es la última, la compartiremos Itachi-kun. – El pelinegro suspiró y extendió su mano tomando la fruta.

-Está bien. – Y le dio un mordisco mientras Hinata lo imitaba sonriendo con felicidad. - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Itachi observando con curiosidad la sonrisa en la joven mientras masticaba.

-Recordé la última vez que me dio una manzana. – Respondió Hinata mirando hacia el suelo con el rostro sonrojado. – Usted se acercó a mí y d-dijo… "_No hay nada que haga sentir peor a un shinobi que volver a casa y encontrarse con que las niñas de la aldea están tristes."_

Itachi sonrió en su dirección, sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía. – Creo que lo que dije fue… "_No hay nada que haga sentir peor a un shinobi que volver a casa y encontrarse con que las niñas lindas de la aldea están tristes._" – Hinata se sonrojó aun más y lo miró con los ojos llenos de ternura. - ¿Aun recuerda eso? – Le preguntó con suavidad, sintiéndose nervioso por lo estúpida que sonaba su pregunta. Claro que recordaba aquello, se lo acababa de decir.

-Sí. – Respondió Hinata. – Fue el día en que me dijo que… no hay que temerle a la muerte.

-Es cierto… y entonces… - Hinata parecía haber recordado algo, lo cual la hizo ponerse roja. Itachi lo recordaba, ella quería hacer algo antes de morir pero no se lo había dicho, había huido en esa ocasión. Debía ser algo personal, por lo cual, no quiso terminar su oración. Todas las personas tenían secretos y ella había respetado su silencio sin presionarlo sobre el tema que no lo dejaba dormir. – Es hora de seguir. Tenemos una misión que completar.

-Sí. – Respondió Hinata.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la puerta caída y salieron al exterior para recibir la lluvia. El tema de la muerte y no temer a ella quedó rondando en la mente de Itachi mientras terminaban de ponerse las capas húmedas, ¿Cuántas veces el había visto la muerte al rostro, oprimiendo todos sus sentimientos al respecto? … No estaba seguro sobre si Hinata comprendía que la muerte era parte de la vida de un shinobi, pero como el capitán de ese equipo, tenía que asegurarse de que supiese que aquello era una posibilidad para que supiese afrontarlo con la diligencia necesaria. Después de todo, estaban adentrándose en uno de los lugares más peligrosos en que podían estar.

-Si algo sucede y somos descubiertos, su prioridad es volver a Konoha y entregar la información que recopilemos. No importa si debe hacerlo sola. – La seriedad de Itachi asombró a Hinata. Realmente se transformaba cuando se trataba de llevar a cabo una misión. - Si ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de volver, su misión será escribir todo en este pergamino y amarrarlo en el pie de uno de mis cuervos. Hice los arreglos para que al momento de abrir el papel una de mis invocaciones aparezca frente a usted. – Hinata asintió nuevamente, tomando el pequeño pergamino que le entregaba Itachi. – Lo más importante de todo… y algo que no debe olvidar es lo siguiente: Si soy vencido en combate y usted está en condiciones de huir, debe hacerlo, sin mirar atrás. Pero, no sin antes destruir mis ojos.

Hinata volvió a asentir. La idea de dejar a Itachi atrás se le hacía dolorosa, pero entendía que en ese momento no podía discutir con él. Era su capitán y le estaba dando una orden directa. Por otro lado, ella también era poseedora de un dojutsu por lo que Itachi no tenía necesidad de explicarle lo importante que era deshacerse de ojos como los suyos en caso de que fuesen descubiertos en su misión de espionaje e inteligencia. El byakugan, tal como el sharingan, no podía caer en manos enemigas de Konoha. Era demasiado peligroso.

-Debemos hacer todo lo posible por proteger Konoha, aunque eso signifique morir en esta misión. La información que obtengamos será fundamental para que otros terminen lo que no podamos concretar.

Hinata frunció levemente el ceño, no entendía el motivo por el cual Itachi estaba hablando de esa manera. Lo hacía oír como si más que estar ahí para completar su misión, estuviera preparándose para morir en ella.

-Tendremos éxito, Itachi-Taicho. – Dijo ella con esperanza, haciendo que su compañero subiera las cejas en sorpresa, era como si pudiese leer nuevamente a través de él, notando las dudas que habían en su mente sobre la posibilidad de fracaso en esa misión. – Volveremos a Konoha sin importar qué pase.

Itachi la miró con inquietud. Era como si se más que decírselo a él, Hinata se lo estuviera prometiendo a sí misma. Después de todo, había dicho que su camino del ninja era nunca retroceder en su palabra. Sin embargo, encontró en su frase un poco de fe de que podrían descubrir información sobre la organización que venía creciendo hacía años en ese país y salir de él sin ser notados.

-Andando. – Dijo saliendo a la lluvia mientras caminaba con calma.

Caminaron entre los lodazales y los juncos que crecían en ellos hasta que encontraron una ruta. Era la primera que veían desde su llegada al país de la Lluvia y aquello les indicó que las cosas seguramente cambiarían de ahí en adelante. A medida que avanzaba la mañana, la visión de casas destruidas y en ruinas fueron remplazadas por viviendas roñosas pero que al menos tenían estufas prendidas. Cuando Hinata e Itachi pasaban, las personas cerraban sus cortinas y pretendían no verlos. Aquello no le preocupó, a los ojos del mundo sólo eran dos viajeros que continuaban su camino sin perturbar la vida de ese lugar. Seguramente tenían motivos para desconfiar de cualquiera que caminara por las rutas en un país tan pobre.

Los altos pastizales de aquella tierra paulatinamente fueron desapareciendo y con frecuencia veían uno que otro campo de arroz con granjeros y niños entre ellos. Los miraban con curiosidad, pero nadie les hablaba ni les detenía el paso. Hinata observaba la pobreza de ese país con el corazón en su mano, sintiendo lástima de aquellos pequeños forzados a estar bajo la lluvia plantado arroz para poder sobrevivir.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con niños por el camino que les suplicaban por algo de comer. A Hinata se le partía el corazón cada vez que tenía que decirles que no tenían nada. Itachi sabía que la mayoría de esos pequeños ni si quiera pasaría el invierno y aquello lo molestó. Si tan sólo hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto para evitar aquella miseria… pero no estaba en sus manos, él era sólo un Shinobi que debía seguir órdenes, era una herramienta de Konoha.

_Cuando sea Hokage, me encargaré de que este tipo de escenas no se vuelva a repetir…_ - Se dijo a si mismo apretando el puño con sutileza.

El gesto no pasó inadvertido para Hinata que por primera vez en su vida, vio molestia en los ojos de Itachi Uchiha. Se quedó a su lado, caminando en silencio, pudiendo comprender su rabia, sintiendo deseos de tomar su mano para que supiera que ella sentía lo mismo y que estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Aunque estuviese intentando esconderlo, todo aquello lo afecta tanto o más que a ella. Ambos eran parte del mundo shinobi que había creado aquella ruina en ese país, por supuesto que en cierta forma se sentían culpables.

Debió haber sido alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando avistaron la primera Villa con vida en ella. Pudieron ver a personas caminando hacia la aldea y saliendo de ésta, algunos trabajaban bajo la lluvia construyendo, otros parecían estar volviendo desde los campos de trigos pues sus piernas estaban cubiertas en barro hasta las rodillas. Un grupo de chicas pasó corriendo al lado de ambos cargando hongos calientes en pequeñas canastitas, gritando a todo pulmón "Un hongo por un ryu". La visión de comercio al menos les indicó a ambos que a pesar de la pobreza que se veía a simple vista, esta Villa estaba dispuesta a levantarse.

-Nos detendremos aquí. – Dijo Itachi caminando por la ruta para ingresar. – Obtendremos algo de información en este lugar.

Hinata lo siguió, preguntándose el motivo por el cual Itachi no estaba ocultando la presencia de ambos en ese país. Si estaban haciendo maniobras de espionaje e inteligencia, ¿No habría sido mejor realizarlo en las sombras? De cualquier forma no iba a cuestionarlo, estaba segura que Itachi sabía lo que hacía y ella no tenía la autoridad para decirle que debían esconderse de la mirada de todas esas personas.

Pronto averiguaron que el nombre de ese lugar era "Soragakure", la aldea oculta entre el cielo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su nombre, no era una aldea ninja. Las personas ni si quiera los miraban, asumiendo que eran más de los eventuales viajeros que recorrían ese país en silencio. Los habitantes de Soragakure parecían indemnes a la miseria del resto de aquella nación y estaban realizando sus vidas con normalidad ahí. Itachi esperó ver pobreza, pero se encontró con deseo de prosperidad y sonrisas, niños corriendo bajo la lluvia, mujeres comprando las mercaderías para la cena, hombres cargando herramientas para trabajar en los campos… esa villa se estaba levantando pero nunca la había visto en un mapa si quiera.

Itachi se detuvo en una pequeña tienda que vendía butamans calientes. Le dio una mirada a Hinata y ella asintió entendiendo de inmediato que deseaba que lo revisara con el byakugan. Bajó su rostro y lo ocultó bajó su capucha para que sus ojos no se vieran tan llamativos y escudriñó lo que había ahí dentro.

-Sólo una anciana. – Dijo Hinata desactivando el byakugan e Itachi comenzó a caminar.

-Comeremos aquí. Este tipo de lugares es el mejor cuando se trata de buscar información útil.

El pequeñísimo lugar contaba de cuatro mesas de madera y una estufa, aparte de lo que había atrás de una pared (lo que Itachi asumió sería el resto de la casa de la mujer que vivía ahí). Al ver a la anciana que salió al encuentro de ambos, se percató que se veía cansada pero risueña. El pelinegro estuvo tentado a preguntarle de inmediato qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese País para que de un momento a otro, Villas como esa se levantaran como hongos en la lluvia en lugares donde antiguamente no debió haber nada excepto escombros.

-Buenos días jóvenes. – Dijo la señora con amabilidad. - ¿Qué se van a servir?

-Podría traerme un té y algunos butamans por favor. – Le pidió Itachi con amabilidad.

-¿Y usted señorita? – Preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa mirando en dirección a Hinata que aun estaba cubierta por la capucha, su larga cabellera goteando.

La ojiperla la miró con amabilidad. - Lo mismo, por favor.

-Que ojos tan curiosos tiene. – Le dijo, haciendo que tanto Itachi como ella se sintieran de inmediato nerviosos. - ¿Es ciega?

-Sí. – Respondió Itachi por Hinata. – Mi esposa sufre de ceguera desde la niñez. – Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron al escuchar aquello.

-Entonces no deberían caminar bajo la lluvia con ese atuendo, sólo terminarán agarrando un resfriado. Los que no son de este lugar suelen enfermarse con el clima. – Dijo la mujer poniendo las tasas frente a ellos. - ¿De dónde son? Su acento es extranjero pero aun no me decido.

-Somos del País de las Aves. – Si Itachi decía que eran de Konoha a una mujer anciana como ella que aun debería haber tenido el recuerdo de la guerra un tanto fresco, podrían verse envueltos en problemas. – Hasta en nuestra tierra hemos escuchado del ángel de Amegakure. Venimos buscando un milagro que le permita ver a mi esposa nuevamente. – Itachi tomó la mano de Hinata y ella sólo volvió a asentir. Sentía que si abría la boca arruinaría la mentira de Itachi, era tan honesta que cada vez en su vida que había mentido, siempre alguien la descubría.

-El ángel de dios… - susurró la señora sonriendo. – Si hay alguien que puede realizar un milagro como ese, es el ángel. Ella es la que obra a nombre de dios, acabó con la guerra y le dio paz a estos viejos huesos… es una bendición para nuestra tierra. – Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír escuchándola hablar, ¿Cómo era posible que el Ángel de Amegakure del que estaba hablando esa anciana fuese una de las líderes de Akatsuki? - De hecho… - La señora se movió un poco hacia atrás y caminó hasta el mostrador, levantando cosas buscando entre los paños de tela. – ¡Aquí esta! – Tanto Hinata como Itachi levantaron las cejas al ver lo que tenía la anciana entre sus manos, era un angelito de papel. – Toma cariño. - le dijo estirándolo hacia Hinata. Itachi tomó las manos de la joven y las estiró en dirección del papel para que la mujer no sospechara que Hinata podía ver. – Dicen que tener uno de los trabajos del Ángel trae suerte.

-Muchas gracias… - Dijo en un susurró observando la figurita entre sus manos.

-No hay de qué. – Respondió con una sonrisa amable. - Les traeré su comida enseguida. Denme esos abrigos para secarlos al lado del fuego.

Hinata notó que Itachi se movía retirándose la capa así que lo imitó. Si él no encontraba todo ese asunto sospechoso, no tenía por qué dudar tampoco.

La anciana volvió con una bandeja con té y les sirvió un plato con dos butamans frente a ellos. Bebieron el líquido caliente en silencio, pero agradecidos de poder calentar el cuerpo con algo así. Itachi le entregó un butaman a Hinata y ambos comieron sin muchas palabras, dándose miradas en que entendían que algo raro estaba pasando, todo parecía demasiado normal, lejos de lo que venían observando por el camino por dos días ya...

-Que tranquilo es este lugar… - Comentó Hinata intentando no mover los ojos.

-Lo es. – Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa. – Desde que Pain-sama tomó el control de Amegakure todo a su alrededor se ha vuelto pacífico. Bendito sea su nombre.

-¿Pain-sama? – Preguntó Itachi tomando interés en la conversación. Era la primera vez que ese nombre surgía y ni si quiera estaba en los informes de Anko. Aquello se le hizo sospechoso.

-Sí… Pain-sama. Nuestro Ángel trabaja para él. Pasé décadas huyendo y atemorizada, siempre durmiendo con un ojo abierto esperando que esos criminales de Konoha vinieran por mis hijos, pero desde que Pain-sama tomó el control de este país… he podido vivir en paz. – La mujer sonrió y juntó sus manos como en una plegaria.

Itachi supo que no podía seguir preguntándole o sonaría demasiado sospechoso. En cambio sonrió de vuelta y también juntó sus manos con una sonrisa. – Recemos porque muchos años más de paz le sigan.

-Que los dioses te oigan, hijo. – Asintió la mujer mientras Itachi ponía unas monedas en la mesa.

Cuando terminaron se pusieron sus abrigos y siguieron caminando por las calles de Soragakure. Compraron gorros triangulares de paja para protegerse de la lluvia en los puestos callejeros. Todos parecían utilizarlos en ese lugar de cualquier forma, por lo cual no llamarían mucho la atención. Averiguaron conversando con el vendedor que Pain y el Ángel vivían en Amegakure y que nunca se mostraban. El vendedor se mostró reacio a hablar, por lo cual Itachi utilizó su sharingan en él para ver lo que estaba escondiéndole. Entonces vio que de vez en cuando, soldados de Pain, Shinobis que se habían rebelado contra Hanzou de la Salamandra, se hospedaban en la Villa cuando salían de misiones. Incluso supo en algunas ocasiones "miembros" de Akatsuki se detenían en la villa, siempre viajando de dos… pudo ver imágenes de personas en el libro bingo en la mente de ese hombre y confirmó las sospechas que tenían en Konoha de que esos criminales nunca se quedaban quietos sino que viajaban por el mundo de a dos… ¿Pero que estaban buscando en Amegakure, un lugar sin riqueza ni fama alguna? Todos en ese lugar alababan a Pain-sama y al Ángel como entes pacificadores que habían traído una nueva era al País de la Lluvia, ¿Por qué personas así se estaría uniendo a los criminales más buscados por el resto de los países?

Hinata lo seguía con pasos cortos mientras que él caminaba con toda la calma del mundo, escuchando a las personas hablar sobre cosas triviales y sin mucho importancia para su misión, excepto del hecho que el nombre de "Pain-sama" se repetía una y otra vez.

Se detuvieron en una tienda de dangos e Itachi notó nuevamente la figura del Ángel que la señora le había dado a Hinata colgando en el negocio. Las personas parecían venerar la figura de un ser angelical al servicio de un dios y por lo que había escuchado en su recorrido por las calles, este dios era Pain. ¿De qué tipo de hombre se trataría?

-Por casualidad, ¿Usted sabrá dónde puedo encontrar al Ángel de Amegakure? – Preguntó Itachi dándole un mordisco a su dango mientras le pagaba a la señorita que lo miraba sonrojada.

La mujer negó con algo de miedo mirando para todos lados. – Todo acerca de ella es un misterio. Ni Dios ni el Ángel se dejan ver muy seguido. – Itachi suspiró.

-Gracias. – Dijo entregándole las monedas.

Siguieron caminando por la calle, Hinata mirando a Itachi queriendo saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Se veía más serio que de costumbre, lo cual la comenzaba a preocupar.

-Escuche atentamente lo que le diré y no muestre ninguna reacción al respecto. – Dijo Itachi de pronto. – Algo nos está siguiendo hace cinco minutos. No se hace cuanto lo estará haciendo. Tan sólo hace ese tiempo se dejó ver sobre la tierra. Por favor, active el byakugan y dígame qué ve.

-Sí Taicho… - Le respondió Hinata activando el byakugan. – No veo nada…- Respondió Hinata preocupada.

-Siga caminando, y no mire atrás. – Dijo Itachi haciendo lo mismo. Ambos se dirigían lentamente a la entrada de la aldea.

Comenzaron a salir por la entrada principal cuando Hinata lo vio.

-Acaba de salir de la superficie, 90 metros al noreste de usted. – Dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Itachi.

-Es… es un hombre pero… no lo es. – Hinata no podía describirlo, su chakra era extraño, se dividía justo en la mitad en un ente oscuro y uno claro, al igual que su corriente de chakra que parecía completamente independiente de un lado al otro. – Tiene una especie de planta alrededor de la cabeza, está dividido en dos, como si fuera dos personas diferentes en una. Son dos firmas de chakra completamente distintas recorriendo cada mitad de su cuerpo.

Itachi suspiró pesadamente. - Ya saben que estamos aquí. – Dijo un tanto abnegado. – Utilizaré la formación F que practicamos en…

-Itachi-kun, hay algo más. – Le indicó Hinata sintiendo que entraba en pánico – La lluvia está cambiando de color… Hay… hay algo extraño en ella. Pareciera ser chakra, aunque no estoy muy segura…

Itachi activó el sharingan y se dedicó a observar también. – Sí, es chakra. Su color es particular… nunca antes había visto un tono así cubriendo un área tan extensa. – Aquello le indicaba justamente que tan peligrosos eran aquellos que vivían en ese lugar.

De pronto la lluvia se detuvo y ambos pudieron observar que el cielo se abría. Un arcoíris se mostraba sobre la triste ciudad e Itachi supo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Su primer instinto fue el de proteger de alguna manera a Hinata, pero si ambos huían eso mostraría que sus intenciones no eran las mejores. Por otro lado, si se quedaban ahí estaban arriesgando que los atacaran abiertamente, pues no cabía duda en Itachi que ellos de una forma u otra ya estaban enterados de que iban en camino a ese lugar, la pregunta era cómo, Hinata había mantenido el byakugan activo la mayoría de su tiempo ahí y no había visto nada extraño hasta el momento de entrar en esa aldea. ¿Qué jutsu estarían utilizando para poder escabullirse del byakugan?

Sin embargo, si los hubiesen querido atacar, ¿Por qué no hacerlo desde el comienzo? ¿Qué era que querían que vieran en esa ciudad para dejarles libre el paso hasta ese punto?

-¿Por qué no nos atacan? – Preguntó Itachi en voz alta. Hinata no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo atenta con el byakugan activado, cuando de pronto el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de algo que volaba suavemente en su dirección. - ¿Mariposas? Hinata-san.

-Tienen chakra pero no es animal… d-diría que es papel siendo manipulado por alguna especie de ninjutsu. - Y entonces Itachi lo notó.

-Hinata-san, manténgase cerca todo el tiempo, esto será complicado. – El papel se acercaba a ellos, las aspas negras dentro de sus ojos rojos comenzaron a girar activando el mangekyo sharingan. Sabía que pagaría un precio alto por usarlo pero había al menos dos enemigos en ese campo de batalla en que acababan de entrar.

Las mariposas los rodearon al mismo tiempo en que Itachi activó su técnica más poderosa, el susano'o. Alcanzó a tomar del brazo de Hinata para meterla dentro de un rango en que su técnica la pudiera proteger cuando todo a su alrededor explotó. Ambos escucharon como cientos o tal vez miles de sellos explosivos hacían añicos las afueras de la ciudad con ellos en medio de todo.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Itachi con calma entre el sonido de las explosiones.

-Arriba de nosotros. – Dijo Hinata utilizando el byakugan para ver más allá de las explosiones que comenzaban a desarrollarse. – Hay una mujer flotando con gigantescas alas… de papel.

-El ángel de Amegakure muestra su rostro. – Susurró Itachi. – No puedo utilizar genjutsu si no la veo. Ese es su propósito atacándonos de esta forma.

-Ni yo el puño gentil si…

-No Hinata-san, en este combate el taijutsu será inefectivo. Ella puede volar y nosotros no.

-Itachi-kun, si me acerco a ella puedo…

-Dijiste que serías mis ojos cuando no pudiera ver… necesito que apuntes la dirección exacta en donde está. – Hinata frunció el ceño, inquieta. La idea de que sólo fuera un elemento accesorio en combate la decepcionaba. Pero dejó eso de lado, no importaba si ella era la que atacaba o lo ayudaba a ver con sus ojos, mientras pudiese ser una herramienta al servicio de Itachi se daba por pagada. – Hinata-san, debemos tener calma y analizar su ninjutsu. Si está utilizando papel, debemos neutralizarlo con fuego, agua o alguna sustancia que le impida manipularlo. Todo jutsu tiene un punto débil si tienes la suficiente calma para estudiarlo y contrarrestarlo. En este momento ella tiene la ventaja pues no sabemos su forma de atacar, debemos dejar que lo haga para que nos muestre de que es capaz.

-Sí, Taicho. - Hinata junto sus manos y formó el primer sello de el Byakugan para luego apuntar con su dedo índice la dirección en que la mujer se encontraba. – 15 metros en esa dirección.

Mientras tanto afuera del Susano'o de Itachi, una hermosa mujer de piel pálida observaba con indiferencia lo que ocurría con ambos y con gran parte de las casas afuera de la Villa. Su cabellera era corta y púrpura, sus ojos afilados pero fríos. Portaba una flor de papel en el lado derecho de su cabeza y un abrigo negro con nubes rojas le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto sus pantorrillas

La mujer miraba la escena flotando en el aire sostenida estáticamente con alas de papel. Algunas hojas flotaban a su alrededor mientras se doblaban como mariposas y seguían acercándose a Itachi y Hinata para explotar a su alrededor. A simple vista, de verdad parecía un ángel.

Sin embargo, una figura avanzó hacia ella saltando en su dirección desde su retaguardia.

-Ese tipo de ataques no servirá conmigo… - Comenzó a decir mientras batía las alas para descender y evitar el golpe que venía hacia ella desde el cielo. Era Itachi quien desde esa posición aprovechaba de lanzar shurikens hacia ella. La mujer se mostró indiferente y seria ante el ataque, desviando los proyectiles con shurikens de papel. Fue entonces que sintió una enorme cantidad de kunais apareciendo desde el Susano'o que desviaban la trayectoria de los shurikens reflectados. – Ya dije que… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

- Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni _(Elemento fuego: __Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix) _– Dijo Itachi desde el cielo y sopló fuego hacia los shurikens que habían sido golpeados por los kunais de vuelta en dirección a aquella mujer. El efecto fue casi inmediato, se podía ver como el metal se llenaba de llamas. El Ángel de Amegakure tuvo que volar hacia el suelo para evitar la lluvia de shurikens que la apuntaban desde todas direcciones, momento preciso en que el verdadero Itachi Uchiha salió del Susano'o dejando a Hinata dentro de él. - Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu _(__Gran Bola de Fuego)_.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par pues no tenía una dirección en donde escapar del fuego. Desde abajo venía una gigantesca bola de juego y desde todas las demás direcciones desde arriba se acercaban una lluvia de shurikens predidos de fuego.

Parecía que todo había acabado para el ángel de papel cuando una figura se interpuso entre ella y las llamas, estirando su mano y extinguiendo por completo el fuego y los shurikens, como si éstos hubiese sido tragado por un agujero en el aire.

Ambos cayeron al suelo frente a Itachi, mientras que el clon de sombras del Uchiha caía atrás de ambos. Los labios del joven se despegaron cuando notó quien había salvado a la mujer de ser quemada hasta las cenizas. Su máscara había cambiado, pero era el mismo signo de chakra.

Itachi se quedó parado con calma. Sabía que estaba en ventaja frente a esa mujer que utilizaba papel, el Clan Uchiha era el dueño del fuego, se especializaban en ese tipo de jutsus desde tiempos inmemorables… pero que ese enmascarado hubiese logrado desviar su ataque al limbo hizo que campanas de alerta sonaran dentro de él. Recordaba aquella técnica. Debajo de esa máscara… podía ver el sharingan.

- ¿Tú de nuevo? – Preguntó con indiferencia. - Pensé que Shisui y yo te habíamos asustado lo suficiente la última vez que te vimos.

-Creo haberte dicho que tuvieses cuidado, Konan. Este chico es el mejor de su generación y también es un Uchiha. – Dijo el enmascarado. – Si su amaterasu te atrapa, estás muerta. Ni si quiera yo podría salvarte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... – Le preguntó Konan con simpleza. Su voz era suave y melodiosa, tal vez una de las más bellas que Itachi había escuchado hasta ese momento, pero reconoció en aquellos ojos la melancolía y tristeza de muchos años acumulados. – Nagato te dijo que nos encargaríamos de este asunto personalmente.

-¿Eres tú a quien llaman Pain-sama? – Preguntó Itachi de inmediato, no iba a perder más tiempo. Si era quien creía que era, no tenía caso si quiera luchar. No sin Shisui ahí.

-Se podría decir que sí. – Respondió el hombre con una voz ronca.

Entre más lo miraba, más recuerdos volvían a él… de aquellos que no lo dejaban dormir, de aquellos que sentía le quemaban el pecho y no lo dejaban respirar. Comenzó a toser y extrañamente pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

-Susano'o… Es increíble que pudieses despertar esta técnica. – Dijo el enmascarado. – Has avanzado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. No esperaba menos del hombre que heredó mis mejores atributos dentro del Clan Uchiha.

-¿Por qué hemos sido atacados si lo que desean es conversar conmigo? – Preguntó Itachi sin moverse, con toda la calma del mundo ignorando la preocupación de sentir sangre en su boca. Cada vez que utilizaba esa técnica terminaba agotadísimo y enfermizo.

-Yo no he ordenado que se te ataque. – Dijo el hombre con algo de gracia. – Cálmate, libera esa técnica, te está consumiendo. Ya te dije que no voy a luchar contigo, sólo quiero que me escuches.

-La que te ataqué fui yo. Debía asegurarme que realmente eres el cuervo del sharingan. – Dijo Konan con suavidad. – No gastaría mi tiempo conversando con un shinobi de Konoha a menos que seas la mitad de lo que dicen.

Itachi comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, sin embargo se quedó completamente sorprendido cuando el enmascarado quedó justo a su lado y le tomó la muñeca con fuerza. ¿En qué momento se había movido? ¿Qué tan rápido era este sujeto?

El cuerpo de Itachi se deshizo en cuervos. Fue entonces que el clon apareció justo atrás de Konan poniendo un kunai en su cuello. La mujer también pareció sorprendida de su velocidad, pero no se movió, sólo lo miró de reojo preguntándose por qué no la había atravesado de lado a lado.

– Creo que al ver mis ojos entiendes lo inútil que sería enfrentarte a mí. – Agregó al enmascarado dándose la vuelta para ver que atrás de Konan y el clon, aparecía nuevamente Itachi. – También poseo el mangekyo sharingan.

- Nadie sabe mejor los defectos del sharingan que otro Uchiha. Nuestro dojutsu es un arma shinobi y cualquier arma es sólo tan fuerte como el usuario que la porta. – Itachi no dejaría que lo intimidaran. – La última vez te demostramos eso.

-Oh… sí… algo recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro. – Dijo el sujeto con gracia. – Lamentablemente, Shisui Uchiha no se encuentra aquí. Y… serías muy ingenuo si creyeras que sigo tan débil como la última vez que nos vimos. Además, creo que es evidente quien ganaría si nos enfrentamos ya que gran parte de tu concentración se iría en proteger a tu compañera. Estoy en ventaja, yo no necesito proteger a Konan de ti. Puedes matarla si así lo prefieres.

Si Itachi se mostraba intimidado, aunque fuese un poco, ese hombre aprovecharía de su falta de confianza para chantajearlo tal como lo había intentando hacer la última vez.

- ¿Aun sigues con esa idea de destruir Konoha y al Clan Uchiha? – Le preguntó.

-Te han llamado un genio toda la vida, creo que deberías saber la respuesta de ello sin si quiera preguntarlo. – Comentó el hombre con gracia, acercándose un paso en dirección a él. - ¿Por qué no está Pain aquí? – Cuestionó mirando a Konan.

-El byakugan no le agrada, puede revelar su secreto. – Respondió la mujer con un suspiro, aun mirando de reojo a Itachi. No estaba segura si podría deshacerse en cientos de papeles antes de que Itachi le atravesara el cuello y aun de haberlo hecho, ¿Qué impedía que Itachi la hiciera cenizas con el amaterasu?

-Cierto. – Asintió el enmascarado. – Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Qué deseas conmigo? – Preguntó Itachi con indiferencia. –Te escucharé si haces que esa mujer y el hombre planta se retiren.

El enmascarado suspiró visiblemente irritado. - ¿También viste a Zetsu? Sorprendente. Sí que es molesto ese byakugan… pero ni modo. - Subió las manos rindiéndose y riendo. –Konan, Zetsu, vuelvan a Amegakure. Yo me encargaré de este asunto. Es una cuestión de familia.

Konan se deshizo en cientos de papeles que luego se doblaron hasta volverse mariposas, extendiéndose por todo el lugar hasta desaparecer.

-¿Hay alguien más cerca? – Le preguntó Itachi a Hinata quien aun se encontraba dentro del susano'o, protegida por una mano esquelética y translucida.

-No. – Respondió Hinata concentrándose en ver cualquier pequeño detalle por al menos un kilometro.

-Bien. Habla. – Prosiguió Itachi desactivando el Susano'o. Hinata permaneció en la misma posición a unos 4 metros atrás del enmascarado.

-Quiero que ingreses en mi organización. – Lo dijo tan directamente que Itachi sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga dentro de ella? – Le preguntó.

-Deseo tus ojos a mi servicio. – Respondió saltando hacia atrás y tomando a Hinata del cuello, levantándola del suelo. - Verás, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer y para ello necesito personal a mi servicio. – El movimiento fue tan rápido que ninguno de los shinobis de Konoha hizo algo al respecto.

-Dijiste que no deseabas pelear. - Itachi no mostró reacción alguna.

-Corrección… dije que no deseaba pelear contigo... – Dijo divertido. - Itachi… ¿Ves la encrucijada de tu situación? Si no te unes a nosotros, no tendré más remedio que matarte a ti y a esa chica.

Las manos de Hinata subieron hacia las del enmascarado que sostenía su cuello y comenzó a lugar y moverse. El sujeto no se inmutó.

-Ella no significa nada para mí, fui obligado a traerla por el byakugan. Adelante, puedes matarla. – Dijo Itachi sin mirar a su compañera. – Tú lo dijiste, es sólo una molestia para luchar contra ti.

El enmascarado lo miró fijamente con su único ojo visible, cuestionándose si Itachi estaba blufeando o si de verdad esa chica no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Se enfocó en mirarlo, intentar obtener alguna reacción de su parte, pero cuando no la encontró supo que quizás Itachi Uchiha no estaba mintiendo.

– Esa frialdad… es justo lo que necesito. Alguien con las agallas para terminar algo que comencé hace mucho tiempo. – Si Itachi hubiese visto debajo de la máscara del hombre se habría dado cuenta que sonreía.

-¿Destruir Konoha y al clan Uchiha? – Le preguntó nuevamente. De aquello habían conversado la última vez que estuvieron uno frente al otro. – Creo que sabes la respuesta que te daré si eso es lo que propones.

-¿Sabes por qué quería verte cara a cara, Itachi Uchiha? – Le preguntó el hombre apretando aun más fuerte el cuello de Hinata quien estaba dejando de patalear en el aire, era como si ya no le quedara fuerza para luchar. – Eres un Uchiha que no sabe nada de esa Villa ni de nuestra historia. Amas a Konoha más de lo que deberías, ¡Y por qué! ¿Qué te ha dado Konoha a cambio?

-Si tienes un punto te sugiero que llegues a él. – Dijo Itachi impasible.

- Tienes habilidades con las cuales ni si quiera puedo soñar… el amaterasu es una de ellas. Eres quien más ha heredado mi fuerza en todos los años que llevo oculto tras esta máscara. Podrías ser incluso más fuerte que mi hermano menor… Pero sigues siendo sólo un niño estúpido que no sabe quien fundó la Villa y el precio que tuvo que pagar por ello. – Itachi no se movió, pero al notar que las manos de Hinata estaban aflojando lentamente supo que no le quedaba tiempo. – No sabes nada de tu propia familia, tu linaje ni la sangre que se tuvo que derramar para proteger al clan.

-Quizás eso sea cierto. No sé mucho del clan Uchiha. Pero no creo que tú seas la persona adecuada para educarme al respecto, después de todo eres sólo un ninja renegado que se esconde atrás de una máscara. – Quizás con eso Itachi lo tentara lo suficiente como para que se la quitara y pudiese saber de quién se trataba ese miembro del clan con tanto odio a Konoha y con tan particulares habilidades.

-Soy más que un ninja renegado. - Dijo con amargura. Las manos de Hinata cayeron pesadas hacia el suelo. Al darse cuenta que ya no lucharía contra él, la soltó lanzándola en dirección a Itachi. La joven rodó por el piso hasta llegar frente a él, completamente inmovil. - Soy Madara Uchiha. Destruiré Konoha. Destruiré al clan Uchiha por su traición. Todos los que alguna vez me dieron la espalda caerán a mis pies…Únete a mi o muere con ellos.

Itachi vio como Hinata caía a sus pies sin moverse. - ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

-Tengo el leve presentimiento de que entiendes la gravedad de mis palabras. – Dijo con gracia. - ¿Vienes conmigo a Amegakure o volverás a Konoha?

Itachi no se movió pero algo curioso comenzó a ocurrir. La figura de la joven Hyuga comenzó a deshacerse en cientos de cuervos al igual que la de Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Genjutsu? – Dijo sonriendo. Una vez más Itachi Uchiha había demostrado por qué le era tan interesante. Ojos aun mejores que los suyos cuando se trataba de genjutsu eran difíciles de encontrar, sólo podía pensar en una persona además de Itachi que lo podría superar en aquello… y ese era Shisui Uchiha, su último encuentro con ambos en Konoha se lo demostraba. – Claro, por ello hizo que me deshiciera de Konan y Zetsu. – El hombre se sermoneó mentalmente. ¿Cuánto llevaría dentro de un genjutsu? ¿Dónde estarían Itachi y Hinata ahora?

Suspiró sonriendo mientras deshacía el genjutsu. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí parado, solo? No lo supo.

-Se fue hace unos minutos. – Una voz ronca y rasposa habló desde atrás, mientras una figura salía de la tierra como si se tratara de líquido y no solido. Su cuerpo era blanco y negro, su cabello verde, y una planta crecía a su alrededor. – Intenté liberarte del genjutsu pero la chica me detuvo… ¿Irás por ellos?

-No. Ya cumplí mi propósito con él. Supe desde un comienzo que no se uniría a nosotros… su misión es otra. – Respondió acomodándose la máscara.

-¿Y cuál es esa misión? – Preguntó el ser a quien llamaba Zetsu.

-Es simple a decir verdad…Lo único que debe hacer es decir que estoy vivo. Sería muy fácil destruir a mi antiguo clan si no supieran lo que les espera.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que hay más. Por algo no mataste a esa chica que lo acompañaba.

-Lo hay. – Dijo el enmascarado. – Pero eso es un asunto familiar.

·

·

·

·

·

Desde el momento en que había desactivado el susano'o Itachi Uchiha utilizó genjutsu en ese sujeto, escuchando todo lo que ese hombre tenía que decir. Sin embargo, en el mundo que Itachi creaba era el dueño y señor del tiempo y la materia. No había ido tan lejos como para utilizar el tsukuyomi en ese sujeto enmascarado, pero un genjutsu manipulado de forma adecuada lograría engañarlo.

A pesar de que conversaron bastante en el genjutsu, en la realidad, ambos estaban completamente inmóviles.

Hinata supo lo que debía hacer en ese momento, tenía que matar a ese hombre enmascarado. Itachi le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, de eso se trataba la formación F. Sacó un kunai lista para su cometido pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, vio como salía de la tierra aquel ser que había estado observando tan sólo unos minutos antes, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese escabullido de su byakugan nuevamente? ¿Era eso si quiera real?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, sólo se abalanzó contra él cuando lo vio acercarse a Itachi. Sus palmas se llenaron de chakra y arremetió con fuerza contra el cuerpo del individuo logrando darle un golpe directo en parte de su mano. Pero a pesar de estar utilizando el byakugan, ni si quiera podía ver los tenketsus de su cuerpo; las corrientes de chakra eran extrañas, se encontraban en lugares en donde no tenía mucho sentido que estuviesen, tanto así que muchos de los órganos que cualquier ser humano necesitaría para vivir no estaban presentes en él.

Lo golpeó con sus palmas en el espacio que asumió sería su pecho y vio como el hombre recibía el golpe dividiéndose en dos. Una de las figuras desapareció bajo la tierra mientras que la otra, completamente blanca y desnuda, se acercaba hacia ella con rapidez.

El clon intentó golpearla y Hinata se defendió alzando su palma para que no alcanzara su pecho. Sin embargo, al momento en que la tocó sintió simultáneamente en toda la longitud de su brazo espinas se clavaban en su cuerpo, como si acabara de golpear un arbusto. No lo dolió, y eso fue lo extraño, había sentido perfectamente como aquello entró en su piel. Junto ambas palmas y volvió a golpearlo en el abdomen, haciendo que ese clon blanco cayera varios metros más atrás sin que se volviera a parar… su vida lo había abandonado y ahora era sólo un cadáver de masa blanca. Sin embargo, Hinata escuchó a Itachi decir "Amaterasu" y el clon comenzó a arder en fuego negro.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Itachi sin mirarla, tapando uno de sus ojos con una palma, respirando con dificultad.

-Sí. – Respondió Hinata mirando su brazo sin notar nada raro.

-El mensaje, escribe lo que te diré. – Le ordenó.

Se agachó levemente, sosteniéndose con sus palmas sobre sus muslos intentando mantenerse de pie sin quitarle los ojos de encima al sujeto enmascarado. Una gruesa lágrima de sangre corría por mejilla, tosiendo, hasta el punto en que su mangekyo se desactivo. Hinata miró su condición preocupada, pero asintió sacando el pergamino y mordiéndose un dedo para obtener sangre para escribir. El cuervo de Itachi apareció al momento en que Hinata rompió el sello y se posó en su nombro.

– Misión fallida. – Dijo Itachi con esfuerzo. - Madara Uchiha sigue vivo.

Hinata estaba escribiendo con su dedo, preguntándose quién sería Madara Uchiha cuando de pronto, cuando estaba escribiendo "Madara" su mano perdió sensibilidad y cayó pesadamente por su costado.

Hinata no sentía el brazo, pero aquello no importaba, se mordió el dedo índice de la mano izquierda para terminar su mensaje como pudo y lo selló en la pierna del cuervo. Éste se echó a volar y desapareció pronto de la vista de ambos.

-Nos vamos. No hay caso con que intentemos eliminarlo en este momento… posee una técnica que le permite que cualquier cosa pase a través de él. Necesito de Shisui para derrotarlo y ni si quiera así creo que sería posible hacerlo. –Dijo Itachi sujetando su mano.

Hinata comenzó a sentir frío y ver que había sangre en los labios de Itachi la hizo preocuparse aun más, sin embargo no pudo decir nada pues antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de interrumpir… ambas figuras desaparecieron en un sinfín de cuervos que se mesclaron en el cielo junto con el que llevaba el mensaje.

·

·

·

·

·

Cuando Hinata volvió a recuperar la noción de la realidad estaba sobre los brazos de Itachi, su capitán la estaba cargando, corriendo bajo la lluvia. Hinata lo miró desde su posición viendo su rostro cubierto en manchas de sangre que se diluían con la lluvia.

¿En qué momento había resultado herido? ¿Sería ese el efecto de usar algo tan poderoso como esa técnica con que la había protegido? No lo sabía, pero no quiso preguntarlo. Más bien, le dio miedo hacerlo.

-¿I..Itachi-taicho? – Preguntó Hinata entrecerrando los ojos. Las gotas de lluvia estaban cayendo en su rostro, impidiéndole ver con claridad, o tal vez… su visión le estaba comenzando a fallar.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó al notar como sus cejas temblaban.

-No lo sé… - Susurró Hinata, se comenzaba a sentir mareada por algún motivo. Seguramente Zetsu le había hecho algo. – Mi brazo… - Susurró sin poder sentirlo aun.

-Está sangrando. Zetsu te debió herir cuando te defendiste de su clon blanco. – Dijo Itachi sin detenerse.

-Debo vendarlo… debo… de lo contrario nos seguirán y…

- Pueden seguirnos sin que si quiera lo sepamos. Zetsu debe tener un tipo de técnica que le permite moverse a gran velocidad bajo tierra sin ser visto ni detectado. – Itachi la miró preocupado al verla luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. – Lo siento… debí ser un mejor capitán y mantenerte a salvo. Necesito detenerme un momento. – Dijo Itachi dejando de correr.

No sabía que tan lejos ya estaban de Soragakure. Había corrido alrededor de diez minutos pero si no paraba podía colapsar también. Había utilizado una técnica que siempre le cobraba caro después de emplearse, tanto así que apenas lograba distinguir los pastizales mientras corría, era como si su visión se fuese apagando lentamente. No era un secreto ni para él ni para Shisui que utilizar el mangekyo significaba una caída lenta hacia la oscuridad. Por ello su primo prácticamente no usaba sus poderes oculares, él en cambio las había tenido que utilizar en más ocasiones de lo que le hubiese gustado. Sabía que eventualmente se quedaría ciego.

Depositó a Hinata en el suelo y se tomó el pecho, volviendo a toser y a sentir ese sabor metálico en su boca… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Se habría sobre exigido demasiado esta vez?

Arrodillado entre los juncos con ella recostada frente a él, intentó detener los tosidos y sacar el kit medico que había obtenido de parte de Nekobaa-sama. Hinata lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pestañando con pesar. Itachi no se inmutó cuando abrió su capa bajando el cierre para luego hacer lo mismo con su polerón lila. La joven se sonrojó levemente mirándolo a los ojos, pero no le dijo nada ni se lo impidió, dejando que las manos de Itachi recorrieran su torso.

-¿Sientes cuando te toco? – Le preguntó, para comenzar a descartar cosas. Era claro que estaba bajo el efecto de algún tipo de veneno. Hinata asintió con el rostro, fijándose que las manos de Itachi estaban cubiertas en sangre también, ¿Estaba tosiendo sangre? ¿Era de ahí donde provenía las manchas en sus labios? - ¿Qué tal aquí? – Le preguntó poniendo delicadamente sus dedos en el centro de su pecho. Hinata volvió a asentir, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por algún motivo. Las manos de Itachi recorrieron su clavícula hasta su hombro derecho y sus yemas la apretaron levemente. - ¿Y acá? ¿Lo sientes?

-Sí… - Respondió casi en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Sientes cuando toco tu brazo? – Le preguntó tocándola sobre la tela blanquecina de su polerón.

-No… - Respondió Hinata. – No siento mi brazo.

Itachi frunció el ceño con seriedad y sacó un kunai, cortando de golpe la tela del polerón y también de la camiseta de mallas que Hinata portaba bajo ésta. Fue entonces que notó alrededor de 5 agujeros en su piel, todos de color purpura. Sin duda era veneno.

-No te muevas para que el veneno no se siga expandiendo. – Le indicó Itachi repasando mentalmente todo lo que había aprendido en la academia sobre veneno. Era usual que los ninjas del país del agua utilizaran armas envenenadas pero en lo particular él nunca había sufrido ese tipo de ataques. Debía ser cuidadoso, fuera lo que fuera aquel veneno no se veía muy bien por el color que estaba tomando la piel de Hinata y por la sangre que seguía saliendo de ella de forma lenta pero continua. - Debe ser un método de defensa para que un ninja no pueda formar sellos.

Acercó el brazo de Hinata a sus labios y comenzó a succionar. Si había la mínima posibilidad de que el veneno no se hubiese expandido por su torrente sanguíneo sino que sólo estuviese en ese sector, aun había tiempo de extraérselo de esa forma. Al menos eso enseñaban en la academia, y eso había hecho cada vez que algún compañero era herido de esa forma. Sin embargo, mientras mantenía la piel de Hinata sobre sus labios, algo en su estómago comenzó a revolverse… Si Zetsu la había logrado lastimar fue precisamente porque ella se había interpuesto para protegerlo mientras estaba utilizando genjutsu en Madara. Había arriesgado su vida por cuidarle la espalda… lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era recomponerse lo más rápido posible y llevarla a algún lugar donde la pudiesen atender. Él no era un ninja médico.

Escupió lo que succionó y miró en dirección a Hinata sólo para descubrir que había cerrado los ojos. Ese veneno la estaba afectado; podía sentir su dificultad para respirar, la forma en que estaba tiritando y el leve rubor en sus mejillas, no de timidez, sino de fiebre.

Debía sacarla de la lluvia y ponerla a salvo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Activar el mangekyo, utilizar el amaterasu y además el susano'o había sido extenuante y hasta la visión se le nublaba. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo y caminando con ella entre los pastizales. Buscaría un lugar para lograr estabilizarla, pasara lo que pasara.

El tormento de Itachi Uchiha comenzó mientras llegaba la noche y aun no podía encontrar nada excepto pastizales. Veía como Hinata Hyuga decaía cada vez más, apagándose la calidez de su alegría justo entre sus brazos. Entre la lluvia y el viento siguió avanzando pensando que en cualquier momento ella podría morir o él colapsar. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para seguir gastando meditando sobre aquello. Si había si quiera una mínima posibilidad de ponerla a salvo tenía que tomarla.

Cuando el alba apareció y pudo ver el rostro de su compañera nuevamente, notó que los colores estaban abandonándola. La miró con gravedad, sabiendo que si no se detenía y la sacaba de la lluvia… Hinata moriría. No había que ser un experto para notarlo, sobre todo por la forma en que estaba tiritando entre sus brazos.

Caminó otras dos horas cuando vio una construcción abandonada. No era una casa, más bien parecía que en alguna ocasión aquello podía haber sido un puente que había sido volado en pedazos. Pero eso significaba que cerca de ahí, podría aun existir restos de civilización. Si tenía suerte, incluso una casa habitada en donde pudiera pedir alimento para su compañera.

Sin embargo, después de caminar otra hora con ella en brazos no encontró nada. Comenzó a sentir frustración, algo que Itachi Uchiha había experimentado pocas veces en su vida. Por lo general, nunca fracasaba cuando fijaba una meta. No obstante, en esta ocasión, sus habilidades propias no tenían nada que tocar en el asunto.

"_La suerte también es parte de las habilidades de un shinobi." _Pudo escuchar la voz de Gai en su mente. Si se mantenía calmado… encontraría un lugar. Sólo debía ser paciente.

Su suerte comenzó a cambiar a medio día cuando notó un conjunto de tres casas en medio del páramo. Estaban abandonadas también o al menos eso pensó cuando se acercó. Las condiciones en que se encontraban eran deplorables. Pateó la puerta con su pierna y entró agradeciendo que el techo estuviese lo suficientemente reparado como para que ese lugar no se estuviese goteando.

Gigante fue su sorpresa cuando encontró niños viviendo dentro de ese lugar.

Uno de ellos salió a recibirlo con un palo en la mano, mirándolo con fiereza. Itachi pensó en activar el sharingan para neutralizarlo, pero en cambio hizo algo que nunca pensó haría. Una de sus rodillas tocó la tierra e inclinó su cabeza ante el pequeño de cabellera azulada.

-Por favor… mi compañera está enferma. Si no encuentro un lugar para protegernos de la lluvia y del frío, morirá.

Más niños salieron de los escondites más insospechados. Comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, preguntándose qué hacer. Una joven más grande que el resto, tal vez de unos 12 o 13 años, dio un paso adelante.

-Entréganos tus armas. – Le dijo la chica de cabello rubio y ojos jade mirándolo con seriedad. En un instante su portakunais estaba en el suelo frente a la joven. – Pueden quedarse, pero no tenemos comida para ustedes.

-Está bien. – Dijo Itachi. – Sólo necesito un lugar donde secarnos y prender fuego.

-Mamá, no creo que sea seguro dejar que un ninja se quede… - Dijo el que portaba el palo. – Si la gente de Amegakure se entera que estamos dándole refugio a enemigos nos podrían matar.

-Yo soy la mayor, por lo que yo decidiré que hacer. – Dijo la chica poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mirando a Itachi con rudeza pero sonrojando y regalándole una sonrisa tímida. – No podemos dejarlo morir. Esta herido… ¿No ves que está sangrando? – Itachi asumió que debía ser las manchas de sangre en sus labios. Había estado tosiendo toda la noche.

No quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en que rayos estaba sucediéndole a su cuerpo por haber utilizado el mangekyo.

Nunca antes agradeció más que su aspecto atrajese a las jóvenes del sexo opuesto.

·

·

·

·

·

Hinata entreabrió los ojos sin saber donde estaba ni qué hacía ahí. Sintió frío, pero al mismo tiempo calor.

Nunca se había sentido peor en su vida.

Su boca tenía un sabor amargo y se percató del olor a vomito en su cabello. Miró hacia el costado y no encontró nada. Miró hacia arriba con cuidado, acostumbrándose a la luz y notó un techo de madera sobre ella. No reaccionó, pensando que nuevamente se había perdido en un sueño y cerró los ojos volviendo al mundo de la oscuridad. No sentía fuerzas para estar despierta.

Soñó con fuego, con el ruido del agua, con la voz de Itachi Uchiha hablándole. Su voz era reconfortante y muchas veces entre sueños sintió que le acariciaba el rostro. Deseó poder despertar y sujetar su mano contra su mejilla, decirle que sentía mucho haber resultado ser sólo una carga nuevamente.

Pudo escuchar la voz de su padre decirle una y otra vez que era un fracaso, que sólo estorbaba. Pero cada vez que tenía esas pesadillas algo la sacaba de ellas y la tranquilizaba, como un arrullo de cuna.

Veía un hogar cálido cuya entrada estaba cubierta en flores. Caminaba bajo los altos árboles frutales sintiendo el aroma del verano cosquilleándole en la nariz. Nunca miró lo que había atrás, sólo siguió avanzando sabiendo que lo que la esperaba sería más agradable que lo que había dejado. Vio la puerta de la casa y caminó descalza hasta abrirlas de par en par.

Se vio a si misma tejiendo a la luz de una de las ventanas con su estómago abultado. Dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa ante el rostro lleno de calma y felicidad que esa Hinata le mostraba. La mujer había dejado de tejer y le sonreía de vuelta. Se veía realmente feliz. Se veía completa.

El sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose levemente con el viento le dieron paz, escuchar la risa de los niños dentro de las habitaciones la llenaron de dicha.

Siguió caminando dejando a su alter ego ahí para avanzar a la siguiente habitación, una pequeña cocina en donde lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las galletas en un jarro… _Justo como las preparaba mamá_… pensó Hinata abriendo las cortinas sobre el lavamano para descubrir en el patio a niños jugando, pequeños y hermosos… no veía sus rostros así como la del hombre que los levantaba en sus hombros para que pudieran alcanzar las manzanas en el gran árbol trasero del cual colgaba un columpio.

_-Kaasan…_ - Hinata escuchó su voz y se dio la vuelta asustada, ¿La estaba llamando a ella? - _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

Era un chico. Debería haber tenido diez años, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Su piel era pálida como la suya, sus ojos perlados y lilas. Sin embargo era distinto a Neji, a ella o incluso a Hanabi, sus ojos eran almendrados y afilados, demasiado perceptivos para alguien de su edad, demasiado cálidos y amables para ser un shinobi. Y aun así… había una banda de Konoha en su frente. Su cabello era oscuro y caía en puntas suaves hacia abajo, tenía un aire familiar que la envolvía y la hacía no querer volver a despertar.

_-Te amo…_ - Le susurró Hinata levantando su mano para tocar su rostro. – _No te conozco, pero te amo…_

Despertó sonriendo. Estaba oscuro. Sintió el suave respirar de Itachi a su lado durmiendo en el suelo, sentando contra la pared. No sabía dónde estaba, pero ver que había fuego ahí dentro le alertó de que algo no estaba bien, ¿Por qué Itachi se habría arriesgado a eso?

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué sentía que su piel estaba ardiendo? ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo sobre un futón tibio?

-¿Hinata? – La llamó Itachi entreabriendo sus ojos para mirarla y acercarse a ella.

-I..Itachi-kun… - Dijo suavemente, sintiendo que su voz salía rasposa y la garganta la tenía completamente seca.

Fue entonces que Hinata lo notó, pudo ver ahí escrito en sus ojos el consuelo que sentía al verla despierta. La luz de las llamas hacía que su sombra se moviera en tonos anaranjados.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó en un susurro retirando algo de su frente. Sólo en ese momento Hinata notó que tenía un paño húmedo ahí y que Itachi lo estaba sumergiendo en una pequeña fuente con agua. Notó que alrededor de la fuente habían paños ensangrentados y recordó su herida en el brazo.

-Sí… - Respondió mintiendo. Se sentía fatal. - ¿Dónde estamos? – Lo cuestionó nerviosa al notar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Más aun, se extrañó de estar en una cama.

-A un día de distancia de Amegakure. Este es el lugar más aceptable que encontré para detenerme. – Le dijo Itachi volviendo a poner un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

-Gracias… - Le susurró para volver a cerrar los ojos.

·

·

·

·

·

Itachi había perdido la cuenta de los días en que tanto él como ella habían estado en esa habitación. Al comienzo los niños los miraban como invasores, intrusos de los cuales debían temer. Con el pasar de los días aquello comenzó a cambiar. La mayor de las chicas a quienes todos llamaban _mamá_ se llamaba en realidad Hikaru. Fue ella la que se encargó de quebrar su propia palabra y comenzar a llevarles sopa caliente en la noche y mantener un pequeño bracero con fuego para que ambos tuviesen calor.

Sin embargo, cada vez que había intentado alimentar a Hinata, la chica vomitaba lo que comía. Ni si quiera mantenía agua dentro de su organismo. Itachi mantuvo la calma, esperando que algo permaneciera en el estómago de Hinata.

Esa noche su compañera despertó y le dijo algunas palabras para luego volver a dormir. Los chicos que miraban desde la puerta observaron la escena con lástima. Esa noche, cuando Itachi fue a dejar los platos de sopa vacios, notó como todo el grupo estaba en silencio frente a las llamas de la chimenea con las manos juntas.

-¿Qué hacen? – Les preguntó con cansancio.

-Oramos. – Le respondió Hikaru. – Por Hinata-san.

La sexta noche en que Hinata no despertó, se encontró a si mismo rezando también.

Dormía sentado junto al futon que Hikaru había cedido para que la chica descansara. Itachi no sabía realmente como les podría agradecer a esos niños por su amabilidad, pero se prometió a si mismo que algún día volvería a ese lugar para agradecérselos, sin importar el resultado que obtuviera cuando todo aquello acabara.

A veces Hinata comenzaba a gimotear entre pesadillas, la fiebre la consumía y entonces Itachi podía notar que estaba luchando por su vida incluso en sueños. Se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su rostro sosteniendo una de sus manos, susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que era fuerte y que confiaba en que podía vencer esa batalla. Era algo que había aprendido de su madre cada vez que él había estado enfermo. No había gozado de buena salud cuando era sólo un niño. Pensó que tal vez, si Hinata sabía que estaba ahí, volvería a él más rápidamente.

A veces se encontró a si mismo hablándole sobre su vida, en especial acerca de Sasuke y lo orgulloso que estaba de su hermano menor. Otras, le hablaba sobre Shisui y lo mucho que admiraba a su primo a pesar de la cantidad de problemas en que lo metía, casi siempre porque se sentía flechado por alguna joven que le daba poca atención. Incluso le habló de su padre y le confesó que a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado a su familia, lo había logrado perdonar. Le prometió que si despertaba, se encargaría personalmente de hacerla feliz el resto de su vida. Incluso llegó al punto de recordarle que debía despertar pues Naruto no sabía como ella se sentía por él. Debía decírselo… no podía abandonar ese mundo sin que él supiese que una gran mujer lo amaba.

Ocho días después de que llegaran a ese lugar, Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos. No había mucha vida en ella, se veía cansada, deshecha, sus pómulos más visibles de lo normal. Lo miró directamente a los ojos sonriendo e Itachi sintió que el estómago se le contraía.

-¿Voy a morir, verdad? – Le preguntó con amabilidad y dulzura. - Puede decírmelo… no me quebraré.

Itachi le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañar y no se lo ocultó. - Has perdido mucha sangre, vomitas todo lo que intento darte de comer, inclusive el líquido. Si tuviera una aguja te inyectaría… algo… pero sin ese equipo no… no hay mucho… ¿Crees que tengas las fuerzas para aguantar un viaje hasta Konoha? Tal vez ellos tengan un antídoto al veneno que…

-Ambos sa..sabemos que si pu..pudiese viajar en esta con..condición, ya me habrías llevado… - Dijo Hinata suspirando y sonriendo. No le importaba realmente. Por algún motivo se sentía feliz de que él estuviera ahí con ella. – Al menos pude verlos…

-¿Ver qué? – Preguntó Itachi sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Mis hijos… soñé con ellos… - La forma en que le estaba costando hablar y como su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad lo hizo pensar en lo peor. - Sus risas inundaban todo… sacaban frutas de los árboles en verano. Vivíamos en un lugar con un jardín con flores y un gran árbol de manzanas atrás… y… y había un columpio colgando… y mi hijo mayor era un shinobi también… era…

-Tendrás todo eso. – Le dijo Itachi poniendo un paño húmedo en su frente y sacando algunos cabellos que se habían pegado a sus mejillas. - Debes ser fuerte. Naruto querría que fueses fuerte para cumplir ese sueño con él. Volverás a Konoha y serás una gran madre.

Hinata miró a Itachi resignada, hasta él podía entender que se estaba dando por vencida. Había estado por días sufriendo de fiebre, vómito, convulsiones, dolorosos calambres… era normal que quisiera tener paz, aunque eso significara rendirse antes de que terminara esa pelea.

- Es curioso… Naruto-kun no estaba ahí… - Hinata sonrió. - …que curioso…

Cuando la vio cerrando sus ojos como si se estuviese dando por vencida, Itachi sintió miedo. Se inclinó hacia ella y la sacudió para que no lo hiciera, para que al menos ahora intentara beber agua nuevamente. Aunque la vomitase, algo debía absorber su cuerpo.

El pelinegro apretó el puño lleno de frustración. Había intentado todo a su disposición, en teoría la chica debería haber estado reaccionando a algo pero nada parecía funcionar. No podía llevarla a Konoha ni a Sala del Cielo si estaba en esa condición y tan débil. El viaje la podría terminar matando. Volvió a cambiar el paño de su frente, cosa que la hizo despegar sus párpados y mirarlo nuevamente.

Se estremecía suavemente bajo las capas con que la había tapado, tiritando de frío o de fiebre.

-I..Itachi-kun… - Susurró Hinata con dulzura. - Lo siento… ya no puedo volver a Konoha, ¿Verdad? - Itachi no le respondió, haciendo que Hinata suspirara y se moviera levemente hacia él tomándole la mano con fuerza. – Me hubiese gustado ver la primavera una vez más… es mi época favorita del año. Las… las flores son ideales para… para prensarlas. – Itachi se mantuvo en silencio. - No tengo miedo. – Que le dijera algo como eso hizo que mirara hacia abajo, no podía verla a los ojos si la escuchaba hablar así. - Cuando era una niña… usted me dijo que un shinobi debe saber afrontar la muerte, ¿recuerda? – Itachi asintió sintiendo que algo se quebraba dentro de sí mismo. – Creo que… conocerlo me hizo un poco más fuerte. Usted…me hizo sonreír cuando más lo necesitaba, su…su amabilidad me hizo sentir que alguien me veía aunque fuese invisible para todos los demás. Gracias, Itachi Uchiha… - Sintió la mano de Hinata aferrando la suya, ¿Estaba despidiéndose? - Fue un honor haber podido tener una misión…aunque fuese una vez… _contigo_.

-No debería hablar como sí…- Comenzó Itachi intentando controlar ese nudo que no lo dejaba hablar, pero Hinata lo interrumpió con rapidez.

-La muerte es parte de la vida de un shinobi. Itachi-kun, usted me enseñó… eso. Es hora de que vuelva a Konoha. Hizo todo lo posible por mí. – Itachi la miró con los párpados muy abiertos, sin atreverse si quiera a pestañar por miedo a perderse un detalle de lo que estaba pasando. – Tiene que proteger… proteger la villa, Itachi-kun. Tiene que volver a la villa y hacer sonreír a las personas que se acercan a usted, tal como lo hizo conmigo. Y… - Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. – Dígale a Hanabi-chan… por favor… dígale que… La amaré por siempre.

-Hinata-san… - Dijo Itachi mirándola fijamente.

-¿Sí? – Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Qué era eso que deseaba hacer antes de…?

. . . . .

_- ¿Cree… cree que voy a morir en una misión?_

_-La muerte es parte de la vida de un Shinobi. Siempre debemos estar preparados para enfrentarla, recibirla o darla a otros._

– _No me gustaría morir sin antes poder… _

_-¿Poder qué? _

_-N-nada…Muchas gracias, por… por la man-manzana._

. . . . .

·

Hinata lo miró con melancolía, como si la pregunta de aquello la hiciera quebrarse en su determinación por dejarlo ir y enfrentar sola la idea de dejar ese mundo. Otra lágrima se escapó desde el borde de su ojo y pudo sentir la mano de Itachi apretando la suya.

-Quería besar a Naruto-kun. – Respondió en un susurro, entendiendo que eso ya nunca sucedería.

Era una lástima, pero incluso así, deseó que el chico con que había soñado tantas veces encontrara felicidad, nadie se la merecía tanto como él. Se despidió de ese recuerdo también, dejándolo ir…

Entonces pasó algo mágico. Uno de esos momentos que nos definen como personas y que nos permiten acomodar todos los fragmentos que no entendemos en nuestras vidas. El dolor en ella cesó, resignándose por completo a lo que la vida había decidido para ella. Fue en ese instante en que Itachi se inclinó un poco más cerca de su rostro, tomándola las mejillas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Algunas hebras de su largo cabello rozó el rostro de Hinata haciéndole imposible pestañar. Eran tan cálidos… aquellos ojos negros y fríos para el mundo, eran cálidos cuando se miraban así, ¿Por qué nadie veía a Itachi Uchiha como ella lo hacía? ¿Por qué estaba tan solo? ¿Por qué un corazón tan amable y gentil como ese no había encontrado aun alguien que lo acompañara?

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, y la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas llegó a ella.

El hombre que no pudo reconocer en su sueño, que le daba la espalda mientras sostenía a los niños en sus hombros, era Itachi Uchiha.

-No soy Naruto-kun… pero…

No lo dejó terminar. Sólo acercó su rostro levemente eliminando la poca distancia que había entre sus labios.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

Me costó muchísimo escribir estos últimos POVS de Hinata T-T! Se me hacían como nudos en la garganta y se me lagrimaban los ojos, no sé si yo soy demasiado sentimental y cursi o era una escena triste hahaha. En fin… es parte de la historia y había que escribirlo. Y como esto era parte del capítulo 7, lo pondré como capitulo 7 parte 2 xDD. Sinceramente no voy a sacrificar ninguna escena de las que estructure para este fic… sobre todo porque sólo me queda la mitad de capítulos ahora para terminarlo =( (Sinceramente no me dan ganas de terminarlo T_T Amo escribir a Itachi y Hinata interactuando, pero bueno…)

Como mensaje extra, sólo agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic. Me siento muy feliz de leer comentarios no sólo aquí sino en otras redes sobre el fic. Hoy estuve mucho hablando de él con Isi San y me ayudó a ver detallitos sobre el fic y a criticarme a mi misma y mi escritura. Seria mentira si dijera que escribo sólo para mí… si ese fuera el caso no lo publicaría en este medio. Si escribo es porque me agrada la idea de hacer a otros felices con mis historias, saber que opinan etc… aceptando las críticas duras, alegrándome con las criticas buenas y deprimiéndome levemente cuando basurean lo que escribo. Pero… eso es parte de saber ser tolerante con la opinión de otro y respetar, para ser respetado. Creo que las criticas siempre sirven bastante para hacerte crecer, por eso siempre pido que me dejen mensajes (ojala de forma respetuosa?)… algunos me alegran todo el día, otros me los pueden deprimir, pero se aprende.

En fin! …. No sé qué futuro le depara a Hinata después de esto pero ya veremos… si sigue viva! :D ¿No sería genialoso y loco matar a la protagonista cuando me queda capítulos más? Hahahaha… a lo más juego de tronos! Nunca sabes quién está a salvo muajajaja.

Un beso! :D


	9. Love does not take offense

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**LOVE DOES NOT TAKE OFFENSE**

_(El amor no se molesta)_

·

·

·

·

·

_-Ey Nii-san, ¿Podrías volver a entrenarme mañana también? _

_-Claro… Sólo recuerda que tengo misiones y mañana es tu primer día en la academia. Ambos estaremos realmente ocupados desde ahora en adelante. _

_- No importa. Siempre y cuando podamos estar juntos de vez en cuando. _

**NARUTO 402 – Últimas Palabras **

·

·

·

·

·

-¿Encontraste algo? – Su voz sonaba impaciente.

Habían estado buscando sin detenerse desde que abandonaron Sala del Cielo, el último lugar en donde sabía había estado su hermano. Aunque Shino y Kiba se negaron a decirle qué rayos hacían ahí, Nekobaa-sama le informó que Itachi iba rumbo a Amegakure o al menos eso había dicho antes de abandonar el refugio de armamento del clan Uchiha.

-No Sasuke, su rastro se pierde acá. – Respondió Kiba un tanto desanimado.

-Maldición. – Dijo Naruto con frustración.

Si había alguien a quien había aprendido a admirar y querer como un hermano mayor durante los años, ese era Itachi Uchiha. Podía entender perfectamente la sensación que su mejor amigo estaba experimentando. Para ambos, Itachi era un modelo a seguir, la persona que les había enseñado mientras crecían la importancia de proteger Konoha y volverse más fuertes sin perder su humildad. Naruto lo idealizaba tanto como Sasuke, después de todo, había sido de las primeras personas en tratarlo bien. La idea de que estuviese muerto le revolvía el estómago.

– Están vivos. Sé que lo están. – Insistió Uzumaki parándose junto a Sasuke. - Itachi no dejaría que Hinata-chan muriera.

Sakura los miró de reojo con el temple triste. Nunca antes había visto a Sasuke tan desesperado por algo. Lo conocía desde niño, tal vez más que cualquier otra persona aparte de Naruto, por lo cual ver en sus ojos ese dolor y al mismo tiempo desesperanza la hizo dar unos pasos adelante y poner la mano en su hombro de forma comprensiva.

-Sasuke-kun… ya han pasado varios días desde que mandaron la nota a Konoha… - Susurró intentando que su voz lo alcanzara. No lo estaba diciendo porque deseara desechar su esperanza, sino porque ella sabía que la sangre con la cual habían escrito el mensaje estaba envenenada. La había analizado a pedido de Shisui. No había forma de que una persona con ese nivel de alcaloides en su cuerpo pudiese estar viva. – Tal vez es hora de aceptar que Itachi-kun…

-¡Cierra la boca! –Gritó sacudiendo la mano de Sakura lejos de él. Sakura pudo jurar que vio odio en su mirada, como si de un momento a otro la fuese a golpear. - ¡No vuelvas a decir algo así Sakura!

-Sasuke-kun… - Murmuró Sakura con tristeza. La tensión se podía sentir y palpar entre todos ellos. – Lo siento…

-Si Hinata-sama está viva, la encontraré. – Dijo Neji interrumpiéndolos. - No descansaré hasta encontrarla, aunque sea su cuerpo el que tenga que devolver a Konoha para que descanse con sus ancestros.

-¡Si alguien más si quiera insinúa que están muertos…! – Vociferó el Uchiha perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Cálmate Sasuke! – Lo increpó Naruto gritando también. - ¡Todos queremos encontrar a Itachi y a Hinata-chan!

-¡Basta! – Gritó Kiba. – No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo. Cada segundo que pasa las posibilidades de encontrarlos disminuyen. Si aun hay un aroma que pueda encontrar lo haré, créelo. – Dijo molesto. – Pero deben dejar de hablar como si estuviésemos buscando muertos. Hinata es mi compañera, si hay algo que pueda hacer para encontrarla lo haré, aunque sea ir al mismísimo infierno.

-Aun tenemos el cuervo de Itachi. – Interrumpió Shino mirando el ave que se posaba sobre el hombro de Naruto. – Si decidimos entrar en Amegakure, el cuervo lo encontrará. Eso fue lo que dijo cuando me lo entregó.

-No me hizo la más mínima gracia estar estos últimos 10 días con esa cosa. – Gruñó Kiba cruzándose de brazos. – Que al menos tenga utilidad traerlo con nosotros.

Estaban en la frontera del País de la Lluvia y el clima había cambiado de desértico y caluroso a lluvioso y frío.

Las instrucciones habían sido claras; no podían ingresas a ese lugar. Era demasiado peligroso. El Hokage deseaba evitar a toda costa que se perdieran vidas en esa misión de búsqueda. De hecho, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Neji ni si quiera debieron haber salido de Konoha. Shisui se los había prohibido también, rechazando llevar a Sasuke en su grupo de búsqueda consistente en Yamato Taicho del equipo diez, Kakashi y él mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando terminaron de seguir la huella, todos supieron que ya nada detendría a Sasuke Uchiha de entrar al País de la lluvia. Kiba y Naruto estuvieron de acuerdo en mandar al diablo sus órdenes y seguir adelante. Neji y Shino los siguieron en silencio. La única que había reclamado al respecto fue Sakura, quien siempre intentaba seguir las reglas. A pesar de que estimaba a todos los chicos de su clase, no había un lazo tan fuerte que la uniese a Hinata Hyuga o a Itachi Uchiha, si estaba ahí era más que nada por Sasuke. Verlo sufrir le partía el corazón.

Habían terminado de revisar la frontera con el byakugan de Neji, los insectos de Shino y la nariz de Kiba, era hora de ingresar al País de la Lluvia. Su hermano era mucho más importante para él que las reglas.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no era el único que se sentía así. Naruto tampoco iba a permanecer quieto sabiendo que Itachi y Hinata estaban en peligro, tal vez heridos, perdidos o prisioneros. Neji a pesar de no decir nada se veía preocupado y había sido el primero en decirle a Sasuke que partiría en búsqueda de su prima formando ambos un grupo, completamente determinados a localizarlos. Kiba y Shino eran parte del equipo ocho, conocían a Hinata de toda la vida y realmente respetaban a Itachi; ambos estaban tan preocupados que apenas habían dormido o comido los últimos días.

-Bien, seguiremos adelante. – Dijo Sasuke amarrándose con fuerza el protector de frente con el símbolo de Konoha. Naruto asintió, el pelinegro siempre había tomado la posición de líder cuando había realizado misiones en el equipo siete, dar órdenes se le daba con naturalidad. – Andando.

-Espera Sasuke-kun. Debemos ser cuidadosos con esto y trazar un plan si de verdad vamos a ingresar a este país. Shisui dijo que… - Comenzó Sakura para ser detenida de golpe.

-Si tienes un problema con esto, puedes volver. – La cortó en seco. – Yo voy a encontrar a mi hermano…pero te juro Sakura, que si Itachi está herido y no estás aquí para atenderlo, te odiaré el resto de mi vida. – Su voz era demasiado seria, e incluso Naruto se preguntó qué rayos le pasaba para que se estuviese descargando de esa forma con Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! – Le gritó Naruto empujándolo. – Deja de hablarle así a Sakura-chan, no es su culpa. No es culpa de nadie. – El Uchiha dudaba aquello. Sasuke sabía exactamente quien tenía la culpa que su hermano estuviese desaparecido.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así ni había sentido semejante hostilidad proviniendo de él. Sasuke a veces era indiferente a ella, pero nunca cruel. Era sólo cosa de mirarlo a los ojos para ver que podría haber sacado un kunai para atravesarle el cuello por haber dicho eso. Agachó el rostro y apretó los labios.

Sasuke le había pedido que fuesen con él, de hecho, se lo había suplicado. Nunca antes Sakura lo vio de esa forma, obsesionado por encontrar a su hermano mayor al punto que parecía iba a enfermar y caer desfallecido. Lo podía comprender, desde que era un niño Sasuke hablaba sobre Itachi Uchiha como si se tratara de un ídolo para él, siempre diciendo que su hermano hacía esto, que su hermano era esto, que algún día lo alcanzaría y que competirían por el título del más fuerte del clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, no había envidia ni resentimiento en ello, era más bien admiración que se mezclaba con amor, un amor tan grande que Sakura entendía la razón por la cual no había lugar para nadie más en el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi ocupaba todo el espacio ahí. Lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca podría amarla a ella.

Sakura bajó el rostro escuchando como Naruto y Sasuke pisaban los charcos frente a ellos para salir corriendo hacia adelante. Neji, Shino y Kiba los siguieron.

Los miró un segundo desde atrás preguntándose si tendría sentido arriesgar sus vidas de esa forma si era probable que ambos estuviesen muertos. La dosis de alcaloides en la sangre de quien fuese que había escrito ese mensaje era tan alta, que Sakura pensó que debía estar en un profundo coma del cual era probable no pudiese despertar, y eso era en el mejor de los casos. La sangre estaba envenenada, eso lanzó el análisis que hizo en el hospital de Konoha. No era un veneno cualquiera, era altamente tóxico y ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que una mezcla de alcaloides de ese tipo no dejaría que los órganos funcionasen correctamente, sin mencionar el daño muscular, cerebral y nervioso que dicha infusión causaría. Era por eso más que otra cosa por lo cual se inclinaba a pensar, con dolor, que Itachi y Hinata estaban muertos.

Sin embargo, cuando le dio el antídoto a Shisui notó que era el único que no tenía duda alguna de que Itachi estaba vivo pero que seguramente él o Hinata habían resultado heridos en batalla. Había un secreto entre ambos que no quería revelarle, algo que le daba esa seguridad de que su mejor amigo, su primo menor, estaba vivo. A decir verdad, Shisui fue quien recibió el mensaje anunciando el fracaso de la misión del equipo ocho escrito en sangre. Sakura la había analizado extrayendo un pedazo del papel que decía "Misión fallida", aunque estaba segura que había algo más escrito ahí, algo que Shisui había arrancado de tajo.

El equipo de Shisui, Kakashi y Yamato habían sido los únicos autorizados para cruzar la frontera entre Konoha y el País de la Lluvia por su experticia. Kakashi sensei había sido compañero de Itachi en ANBU, ambos habían trabajado juntos innumerables ocasiones en misiones de asesinato, por lo tanto sabía como Itachi pensaba y lo que seguramente haría en una situación así. Los perros rastreadores de Kakashi los ayudarían a encontrarlo.

Shisui por otro lado era su mejor amigo, la persona que más lo conocía y uno de los ninjas más poderosos en genjutsu de todo Konoha.

Yamato había partido con ellos pues era uno de los que mejor trabajaban con Kakashi y a pesar de que Sakura había sido integrada en ese equipo en un principio, Shisui se negó a llevarla alegando que para ese tipo de misión, sólo necesitaban ser tres. Sakura no le creyó, supo mirando los ojos de Shisui Uchiha que él sabía el alto riesgo de muerte y no la quería exponer a ello.

La joven se sintió un tanto abnegada pero le entregó el antídoto explicándole a detalle en qué condiciones encontraría a Hinata e Itachi si estaban vivos. Shisui se lo agradeció con un pícaro beso en su frente y una sonrisa coqueta que la hizo sonrojar y pensar que tal vez debía golpearlo. Shisui le prometió que si su antídoto funcionaba la llevaría al cine y la besaría nuevamente. Sakura no tuvo problemas en golpearlo esta vez.

Con un ojo morado, Shisui dejó a la joven con Sasuke y le prohibió a su primo menor que lo siguiera, aunque en un momento dado ambos comenzaron a discutir con fuerza y todos temieron que las cosas se salieran de control. Shisui activó el sharingan y entonces Sasuke supo que si seguía insistiendo su primo lo podría dejar noqueado en un genjutsu por una semana para que no entorpeciera la búsqueda, por lo cual, dejó de reclamar.

La joven suspiró recordando todo eso; ya habían pasado muchos días desde que se había despedido de Shisui Uchiha, Kakashi sensei y Yamato Taicho. Sólo esperaba que hubiesen podido darle buen uso al antídoto que se había demorado tanto en realizar… y sobre todo, que hubiesen llegado a tiempo.

Sin decir otra palabra, siguió a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Deja al cuervo volar, Naruto. – Le ordenó Sasuke y el rubio se lo sacudió del hombro mirando al ave con un tanto de antipatía y desconfianza.

Todos observaron la forma en que sus alas negras se desplegaban en el aire y el cuervo comenzaba a avanzar adentrándose en el País de la Lluvia seguidos por ellos.

·

·

·

·

·

Lo que Sasuke sentía en su pecho iba más allá de preocupación. Iba más allá que el simple dolor, pues el dolor eventualmente se pasa… esto lo estaba carcomiendo. No lo dejaba dormir, no lo dejaba comer, incluso le impedía respirar con normalidad. Había algo quemándole el pecho y todo el torso, una sensación que le impedía poder controlarse, nervios que le destrozaban el estómago y constantemente lo tenían al borde de llorar, gritar o querer golpear a alguien. Estaba hecho un desastre y lo sabía.

La idea de perder a Itachi era inaceptable. Su hermano estaba vivo. Debía estarlo. No dejaría que nadie lo convenciera de lo contrario, aunque tuviese que levantar cada roca en el País de la Lluvia, preguntarle a cada una de las personas que viviese allí, incluso si tuviese que arrastrar a Neji Hyuga utilizando el byakugan en cada rincón de Amegakure… encontraría a Itachi.

Le importaba literalmente un carajo lo que hubiese dicho Shisui. A pesar de que toda su vida había actuado como el hermano mayor de Itachi, su verdadero hermano era él. Sabía que estaba en problemas y tenía que encontrarlo para así poder prestarle ayuda. Sentía en su corazón a su hermano llamándolo en un suave susurro de desesperanza. Aquello era extraño, Sasuke mejor que nadie sabía que Itachi Uchiha nunca caía en cosas como esa, siempre mantenía la calma y su frialdad de cabeza característica en situaciones complejas.

Itachi nunca hubiese dejado que algo lo demorase cuando se trataba de cumplir una misión, él no fallaba, nunca lo había hecho… era el shinobi perfecto, todo lo que decía el código ninja que debía ser. Si algo había ocurrido estaba seguro que se debía a esa Hyuga. Siempre había tenido un mal presentimiento de que se le acercara tanto a esa niña estúpida y ahora sabía la razón de ello.

_Nii-san … espérame._ – Pensó Sasuke mientras la lluvia lo golpeaba en el rostro. –_Te traeré de vuelta a casa… se lo prometí a Kaasan…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y nuevamente sintió ese dolor punzante en su pecho. Cuando sus párpados se abrieron nuevamente, se fijó que Naruto lo estaba mirando de reojo pero no le dijo nada. Notó que en sus gestos también había dolor y lo quiso más que nunca por estar con él en ese momento. A pesar de que había hecho prácticamente todo cuando era un niño por alejar a Naruto, se habían mantenido juntos en el tiempo… sólo en ese momento recordó quien había sido la persona en forzar esa relación de amistad, como si Itachi hubiese sabido incluso entonces que tan importante sería la amistad de Naruto en su vida.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Neji Hyuga se detuvo.

-Veo personas adelante. –Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos como si se estuviese concentrando en una dirección en particular y sin decirle una sola palabra a ninguno de ellos comenzó a correr. - ¡Sakura!

-¡Sí! – Asintió Sakura siguiéndolo con rapidez.

¿Qué podría haber sucedido para que llamara a Sakura y no a todos? ¿Por qué alguien tan calmado como Neji Hyuga de la nada comenzaría a actuar de esa forma? A menos… a menos…

-¿Es Itachi, Neji? – Le gritó Sasuke siguiéndolo también.

-Sí. – Le gritó de vuelta sin detenerse.

El corazón de Sasuke se saltó un latido. El alivio que sintió lo hizo querer caer de rodillas y llorar, agradecerle a todos los dioses y volver a llorar. Pero nuevamente sus intestinos se revolvieron cuando recordó que estaba llamando a Sakura, eso significaba… - ¿Está herido?

-No lo sé. – Respondió el Hyuga mucho más preocupado de lo que veía en los brazos de Itachi.

-¿Dónde están? – Le preguntó Naruto ansioso.

-Dos kilómetros hacia el noroeste. – Respondió Neji.

Kiba cerró los ojos y empezó a olfatear el aire. - ¡La huelo! – Gritó Kiba con una sonrisa. - ¡Akamaru, vamos! – El perro ladró en aprobación y Shino siguió a ambos en silencio. - ¡Yuhuuuuuu!

Neji no quiso decir nada, pero veía que Itachi estaba cargando a su prima y corría en dirección a ellos. Seguramente tenía la intención de cruzar la frontera entre el País del Viento y el País de la Lluvia y así tratar de llegar a Sala del Cielo. Si había uno de ellos herido, era Hinata. A simple vista, Itachi se veía bien.

-Hinata esta herida. Sakura, prepárate para atenderla. – Le indicó Neji atravesando entre los altos juncos.

-¿Herida? – Le preguntó Kiba con preocupación. – No huelo sangre.

-¿Qué significa eso? - Preguntó Shino.

Neji no respondió. No era momento para darles detalles, bastaba con saber que Hinata no se estaba moviendo por sí misma y que su corriente de chakra era casi inexistente… parecí casi como… como si estuviese muerta de verdad.

Sólo unos minutos después se encontraron con la figura de Itachi Uchiha hacia el norte de ellos. Extrañamente no hizo ademán de detenerse. Ni si quiera parecía estar preocupado por si eran enemigos o amigos. Todos vieron que entre sus brazos estaba cargando un bulto que a simple vista no se podía reconocer.

-¡Nii-san! – Gritó Sasuke sonriendo. – Gracias a dios… - Murmuró para sí mismo.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Itachi, quien completamente enfocado ni si quiera lo miró, sino que pasó a su lado corriendo para detenerse frente a Sakura.

-Háblame. – Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su protector de frente que utilizaba como cintillo para amarrarse el cabello en una cola corta. - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Sufrió un daño en el brazo derecho y le inyectaron algo que asumo sería veneno. Lleva así 9 días. – Dijo poniendo a Hinata en el suelo con cuidado. – Succioné parte del veneno 5 minutos después de que lo recibiera.

-¿Nueve días? – Le preguntó Sakura mientras retiraba las capas con que Itachi había envuelto a su compañera. Se le hacía casi imposible pensar qué tormentos habría sufrido esa pobre chica aguantando por nueve días ese tipo de toxicidad en su cuerpo. – Que succionaras parte del veneno hizo la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte… ¿Ha tomado líquidos? ¿Ha despertado?

-Sí, ha despertado dos veces, la última la noche anterior. – Dijo Itachi parándose derecho nuevamente intentando proteger a Hinata y a Sakura con su capa. – Tomó medio vaso de agua anoche cuando despertó, pero creo que lo vomitó luego, no lo sé… no sé…

-Bien. Eso significa que el daño cerebral debería ser el mínimo. – Dijo Sakura poniendo su oído sobre el pecho de Hinata. Sólo al tocarla pudo notar lo fría que se encontraba… sin embargo, aun había vida en ella. – Cuando la estabilice necesitaré subir su temperatura corporal.

-Sakura… - Itachi la miró con tristeza, y todos, hasta Sasuke, notaron esa mirada. – Por.. por favor…

-Sí. – Lo interrumpió mirándolo firmemente y sacando su kit de primeros auxilios. - Lo primero es estabilizarla. – Dijo con seriedad. – Protéjanme de la lluvia, esto no puede mezclarse con agua. – Sacó una jeringa y la inyectó en un tubo en donde llevaba el antídoto. Naruto, Kiba, Neji y Shino se acercaron e intentaron protegerla de la lluvia sacándose sus capas y levantándolas.

Sasuke estaba inmóvil bajo la lluvia mirando como Itachi y Sakura intercambiaban datos como si ambos fuesen médicos. Sus labios se separaron levemente sintiendo una profunda tristeza. No sólo su hermano lo había ignorado por completo evitando si quiera saludarlo, sino que estaba mirando a esa chica en el suelo como… como si tuviese miedo. Nunca antes había visto miedo en los ojos de su hermano mayor, ¿Pero miedo a qué? ¿Realmente sería la primera de sus compañeros en morir? Sasuke sabía que eso no era así, Itachi había visto morir a muchos compañeros y enemigos en su vida. Siempre que habían conversado del tema parecía completamente compuesto por el hecho de que la vida de un shinobi es riesgosa, por lo mismo, ver como observaba a Hinata con desolación lo desconcertó.

-Itachi. – Dijo en voz alta haciendo que su hermano subiera el rostro como si acabase de recordar que él estaba ahí. - ¿Qué sucedió?

-No es momento para hablar de eso. – Respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño y mirándolo con severidad. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién los envió a este lugar? - Naruto y Sasuke se dieron una mirada llena de complicidad sin saber qué responder. – Hn…¿Dónde está Shisui? Él no te habría dejado venir solo.

Irritó a Sasuke que Itachi supiese de por sí que Shisui estaba buscándolo pero que se viera sorprendido de verlo ahí. – Kakashi, Yamato y Shisui te están siguiendo el rastro hace unos días y… Hmm… bueno…

-Ya veo. – No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Shisui no había querido llevar a Sasuke y que estaba ahí sin permiso de nadie. – Padre te dará un sermón cuando volvamos.

-No me importa. – Respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, ambos se miraron un momento y sus gestos se suavizaron. Itachi suspiró, había pasado tantos momentos tensos esos últimos días que por un momento se le había olvidado cuanto había extrañado a Sasuke. – Sólo me alegro que estés bien.

·

·

·

·

·

Itachi Uchiha nunca pensó que agradecería poder estar al fuego bebiendo una taza de té en silencio. Hasta ese momento había pensado que aquel tipo de conductas sólo eran apropiadas para las abuelas del Clan Uchiha. Se vio gratamente sorprendido de poder disfrutar de la quietud de Sala del Cielo, sin sentir la lluvia cayendo, sólo el sonido de las brazas consumiéndose.

Sin embargo estaba impaciente, quería saber qué estaba sucediendo en la habitación en donde Sakura llevaba horas encerrada junto con Nekobaa-sama y la pequeña asistente de la anciana. No le habían permitido quedarse ahí, y la verdad, aunque deseaba permanecer con ella hasta que supiese que estaría bien, no tenía fuerzas para discutir tanto con Sakura como Nekobaa-sama al mismo tiempo.

La cuestión sobre volver lo antes posible a Konoha estaba en su mente. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sin embargo, la idea de hacerlo le resultaba imposible. No sin antes saber que Hinata estaría bien.

Estaba siendo egoísta. Estaba pensando en lo que él deseaba y no lo que _debía_ hacer. Debía volver a Konoha. Debía encontrar a Shisui. Debía hablar con el sandaime lo antes posible. Debía llamar a una reunión del clan Uchiha en el escondite secreto. Pero no quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse ahí, con ella.

Sí, estaba siendo egoísta y hasta irresponsable.

Suspiró con pesar, sabiendo que por mucho que intentara decirse a sí mismo que estar ahí en ese momento era lo que quería, terminaría saliendo rumbo a Konoha apenas Shisui llegase a ese lugar siguiendo su rastro. Ese era el tipo de hombre que era. No podía hacer más por Hinata de cualquier forma, estaba en manos de Sakura Haruno ahora. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

_Toda mi vida he hecho lo que se espera de mí…_ - Pensó cerrando los ojos, visualizando cada escena en que contra su voluntad había actuado como un shinobi. – _Elegí la vida de un ninja. Debo proteger mi aldea. Debo volver a Konoha y dar la información que tengo. Debo hablar con mi padre y decirle que Madara Uchiha está vivo. ¿Qué hará cuando la reciba? _

Sus ojos lucían cansados y tristes, su mirada un tanto perdida, su tez más pálida de lo normal… todos signos claros del estrés que había tenido que pasar la última semana producto de la misión del equipo cero.

Nunca antes había fallado en una misión. No sabía lo que era esa sensación. No se trataba sobre haber capturado a Deidara o no (eventualmente capturaría a ese chico y lo llevaría a la justicia, no tenía duda alguna sobre eso), más bien sentía que había fracasado en mantener a su compañera a salvo.

_Nunca debí llevarla…_ - Pensó cerrando los ojos. – _Nunca debí exponerla a ese tipo de peligro. Recibió ese golpe por protegerme. Yo debí haberlo recibido… no ella. Yo debería estar inconsciente… no ella. _

Esa era la vida de un shinobi. Ellos eran herramientas al servicio de su país, la muerte era un riesgo para un ninja y era algo con lo cual siempre había podido lidiar sin inmutarse. Por ello, entendió lo peligroso que era ese sentimiento en su pecho cuando se trataba de estar al servicio del País del Fuego. Hubiese dejado que Konoha ardiera en llamas si se trataba de proteger a Sasuke… y ahora se daba cuenta… que habría hecho lo mismo por proteger a Hinata.

Y no tenía intención alguna de hacer algo al respecto. Quería a Hinata. Sin importar lo que ello significara y asumiendo todas las consecuencias de su actos, sus sentimientos por ella no cambiarían. Sin embargo la pregunta era otra, la cuestión a debatir no era él… era ella.

Él la quería en su vida, tal vez… _el resto_ de su vida. Pero… ¿Y ella? ¿Lo querría de vuelta?

La pregunta venía rondando desde el momento en que sus labios se separaron suavemente y ella lo miró con una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos, susurrándole "gracias".

Aquel beso había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de Itachi Uchiha.

Se había percatado de los sentimientos que Hinata despertaba en él desde que fue integrado al equipo cero. Su compañía le era agradable, su voz le provocaba calma, sus mejillas sonrojadas le parecían adorables, su sonrisa hacía que su pecho cosquilleara y quisiera sonreír con ella. Sin embargo, no iba más allá de eso. No le estaba permitido que fuese más allá de eso pues no importaba lo que él sintiera, ella no sentiría lo mismo por él. Por lo mismo, Itachi se conformaba con saber que la joven Hyuga pudiese encontrar amor si Naruto se fijaba en ella.

Aquello había cambiado. Aquel suave beso sobre sus labios, la forma delicada en que sus dedos tocaron sus mejillas, la manera en que susurró sobre sus labios "gracias…", le decían, que por primera vez desde que la conocía le era permitido visualizar una vida con ella. Sintió esperanza. Un anhelo de que tal vez, sólo quizás, ella fuese la recompensa que le estaba dando la vida por todo el dolor que había tenido que sobrellevar hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, no se trataba sobre lo que él sintiese, sino de lo que ella sintiese. No se trataba sobre lo que él quisiera sino lo que ella quisiera.

Hasta ese día había pensando que lo que Hinata deseaba era la oportunidad de poder estar cerca de Naruto Uzumaki. Lo había amado en silencio desde que era una niña… incluso cuando todo el resto de la villa parecía verlo como un pez fuera de agua, como algo que debía temerse y odiarse, ¿Podría él entonces competir con ese tipo de sentimientos? No sólo eso pero… ¿Quería competir por ello?

No realmente. Deseaba que ella fuese feliz, aunque eso significara verla con alguien más.

Itachi Uchiha tenía 21 años, ya no estaba en esa edad en que las personas descubren sus sentimientos e intentan pelear en contra de ellos. Él era un adulto. Si sentía algo no tendría problemas en mostrarlo, si se estaba enamorando de Hinata Hyuga se lo podría hacer saber. Si ella tenía conflictos con lo que sentía podía esperarla y ayudarla a descubrir lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviese menos miedo al respecto de lo que hubiese sentido alguien en su adolescencia. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se sentía así. Ese tipo de cosas le era bastante desconocido, y así como sentía esperanza de que Hinata Hyuga pudiese ser la mujer de su vida, también sentía miedo de que él no pudiese ser el hombre de la suya.

Sintió pasos atrás provenientes del pasillo. Se volteó rápidamente esperando que fuese Sakura para decirle que Hinata se pondría bien. En vez de eso, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su hermano. Le sonrió. La verdad apenas habían hablado, pero se imaginó que estaba molesto por la postura que tenía, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Sasuke. – Dijo Itachi a modo de saludo. - ¿Quieres té?

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. – Dijo un tanto amargado sentándose junto a Itachi en el suelo.

Se quedó en silencio un momento y ambos hermanos miraron el fuego. La forma en que las llamas besaban los troncos secos capturaron su atención, después de todo, el clan Uchiha era conocido por su aprecio al fuego. Era como si en medio de la nada, en una ciudad que había sido saqueada y derrotada por su clan, aun las llamas quisieran contar una historia.

No obstante, Itachi entendió que Sasuke no estaba ahí por el placer de su compañía. La forma en que estaba sentado mostrando lo irritado que se sentía hizo muy visible para él que deseaba que le preguntase qué le sucedía.

-¿Estás molesto por algo? – La respuesta era obvia para Itachi, seguramente estaba enojado porque se había puesto innecesariamente en un gran riesgo. – Ya te dije que estoy bien otouto. Aun me queda mucho tiempo para seguir golpeándote la frente.

– Hmph. Ni si quiera parecías contento de verme. A veces actúas tal como lo hace chichi.

Itachi suspiró. - ¿Entiendes lo grave que se encontraba Hinata-san, verdad? Era más importante ver que recibiera tratamiento en ese momento.

Sasuke ladeó el rostro hacia un costado, mostrando claramente lo sentido que debía estar con él. – Siempre actúas como si todo fuese más importante que yo.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es así. – Itachi intentó llamar la atención de su hermano menor picándole el hombro con su dedo índice hasta que éste se volteó. – Sasuke. No hay nada más importante para mí que tú.

-¿Ni si quiera Shisui? – Preguntó Sasuke mirándolo de reojo.

- Ni si quiera Shisui. – Respondió con firmeza. – Eres mi hermano menor, no importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi persona favorita en este mundo. Un lazo especial nos une.

-Itachi… - Susurró Sasuke sonriéndole y se inclinó contra su brazo. – No me vuelvas a asustar así. Pensé que me iba a volver loco.

-Lo siento. - Murmuró poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y desordenándole el cabello. – Intentaré no volver a preocuparte de esa forma.

Sasuke levantó la mirada para observar los gestos de su hermano. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, hasta hubiese dicho que estaba deprimido.

-Nii-san… ¿Qué sucedió en Amegakure? – Le preguntó nuevamente. Lo había hecho antes pero Itachi dijo que no era el momento, tal vez ahora sí lo era. – Luces preocupado.

-Lo estoy. A pesar de que nuestra misión de infiltrarnos en secreto fracasó, conseguimos información valiosa para la villa que debo entregar a la brevedad, información llena de problemas que visualizo a futuro. Sin embargo, nos costó muy caro averiguarlo.

-¿Es por ella? ¿Por ella estás así? – Preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. No hubo respuesta, sólo silencio. – Estoy seguro que a Shisui sí le dirías qué es lo que te sucede.

Y era cierto. Itachi probablemente sí le diría. Suspiró con pesar nuevamente. Había cosas que no podía explicarle a Sasuke. No porque fuese menor que él, sino por la forma en que actuaba aun.

-No soy muy bueno cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas. – Le confesó Sasuke mirando el suelo y sonrojando levemente. – Pero… pero… yo también puedo escucharte y darte consejos nii-san.

Itachi río. Le parecía que Sasuke se volvía cada día más adorable. - ¿Quieres que te muestre que pasó?

-Sí nii-san. – Dijo entusiasmado.

Itachi activó al sharingan y le enseñó todo a Sasuke en un genjutsu.

Le mostró la forma en que se había introducido al País de la Lluvia, la destrucción de ese lugar, de las villas en ruinas, como durmió abrazado a Hinata y luego siguieron su camino hasta Soragakure. Le reveló a detalle el ataque de Konan, la forma en que engañó al enmascarado en un genjutsu, la confesión del hombre que se llamaba a si mismo Madara Uchiha, la manera en que Hinata lo había defendido y la posterior huida.

Sasuke vio los pormenores de como Itachi había caído de rodillas pidiéndole a los niños refugio, el calvario en que había estado los últimos días cuidando de la joven Hyuga, la forma en que le hablaba, cuidaba de ella, la acariciaba mientras dormía y hasta había orado por su recuperación.

Observó la noche en que Hinata despertó y supo, que Hinata Hyuga había estado o estaba enamorada de Naruto… algo que realmente no lo sorprendió. Lo que sí lo dejó completamente pasmado fue la expresión casi desesperada y asustada de su hermano que le decía a la joven que él no era Naruto y como sus labios se unían sin que él pudiese terminar de hablar. Todo se volvía negro en ese momento, como si Itachi hubiese cerrado los ojos y escuchó en un murmullo la palabra "gracias".

Cuando la imagen volvió, la chica estaba durmiendo y vio la desesperación de Itachi quien supo en ese momento que no podía seguir ahí. La había envuelto en su capa y la había tomado entre sus brazos saliendo a la noche para buscar ayuda. Vio y sintió lo que veía y sentía su hermano. Sintió el miedo, ese pavor helado que lo golpeaba en el rostro tal como lo hacían las gotas de lluvia de aquel país que no dejaba de llorar. Entonces todo terminó, justo cuando se vio a si mismo en el genjutsu de su hermano, gritándole "Nii-san".

Ahora podía comprender la forma en que había actuado cuando lo encontraron.

-Tú… tú y ella…

-Espero discreción de tu parte. – Dijo Itachi desactivando el sharingan dejando de mirarlo. - Esto es algo que ni si quiera le diría a Shisui.

-Itachi… tú…

Sasuke suspiró. No había necesidad de decirlo. Pudo sentir lo que su hermano sentía mientras la cargaba por las ciénagas inundadas. Itachi no respondió. Sasuke sonrió con algo de melancolía, la idea de compartir a su hermano con alguien más no le hacía mucha gracia, pero en cierta manera se alegraba por él. Al menos había encontrado alguien similar a su persona, que parecía sentir algo… algo especial por su hermano. No iba a hablarle del tema. Si él quería hacerlo lo escucharía, pero hasta Sasuke entendía que alguien tan reservado como su hermano encontraría dificultoso hablar sobre lo que sentía.

- ¿Quién es Madara Uchiha? ¿Por qué desea destruir Konoha?

-No lo sé con exactitud. – Respondió Itachi dándole un sorbo a su taza de té. – Hace un tiempo, cuando tú eras sólo un niño… estaban ocurriendo algunas cosas entre el clan y Konoha. Cosas que no puedo decirte…

-¿Por qué no? – Lo interrumpió Sasuke.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas. – Dijo Itachi con seriedad.

-¿Por qué siempre me tratas como un niño…? – La pregunta sacó a Itachi de su posición calmada, mirándolo con algo de preocupación. – Toda mi vida he querido alcanzarte… pero siempre estás tan lejos. Cualquier cosa que logro parece insignificante al lado tuyo. – Sasuke sonrió. - ¿Cómo podría superarte cuando te graduaste de la academia a los siete? Activaste el sharingan a los ocho años. A los diez ya era chuunin. A los trece ingresaste a ANBU y antes de que finalizara ese año te volviste capitán de escuadrón. A los 18 evitaste la emboscada contra el Sandaime e eliminaste al gran Orochimaru, uno de los tres legendarios sannin de Konoha en un espectáculo de llamas negras que hasta el día de hoy te hacen "el legendario Itachi de las llamas negras". Posees en mangekyo… un sharingan muy superior al mío. Es probable que incluso seas Hokage. Y aun así… y aun teniendo todo lo que yo deseaba, la aprobación y reconocimiento de chichi, el mérito de ser el shinobi más grandioso del clan y tal vez hasta la aldea, el cariño incondicional de Shisui, el amor de más de la mitad de las chicas de Konoha, la fama a través del mundo Shinobi de ser uno de los ninjas más letales del ANBU… aun así… – Sasuke lo miró con tristeza. – Nunca te vi sonreír de la forma en que lo haces cuando estás con esa chica. Nunca has sido realmente feliz, ¿Verdad?

-Sasuke… - Murmuró Itachi.

Si hasta su hermano menor se daba cuenta de lo profundo de sus sentimientos, entonces, no había caso en intentar ocultárselos a él, o incluso, a todo el resto.

- Cuando desapareciste, no pude evitar pensar en que estúpido había sido todos estos años intentando superarte… cuando lo que en realidad deseaba… era ser como tú. – Sasuke parecía más determinado que nunca. – Eres un gran hombre Itachi. Y estoy seguro que Hinata Hyuga también ve eso. Pero no te mentiré, Naruto también es una gran persona, no puedo culparla por estar enamorada de él, sólo me extraña que Sakura no lo esté, cuando él siempre se ha mostrado interesada en ella… en vez de eso, sigue perdiendo el tiempo pensando que algún día yo podré amarla... – Itachi lo miró sorprendido. – Si alguna vez repites lo que acabo de decir, lo negaré a muerte.

-Está bien. – Respondió Itachi riendo. No podía creer que Sasuke estuviese hablando de sentimiento y que hasta hubiese utilizado la palabra "amor" en una oración. Eso era algo nuevo. Tal vez su hermano menor estuviese creciendo. – Tienes razón, usualmente te trato como un niño. Pero… ya no lo haré más. Creo que tú tienes la fuerza para cambiar al clan Uchiha desde sus raíces, Sasuke. Creo que tu puedes lograr todas las cosas en que yo he fallado.

-Lo haré nii-san. – Respondió con confianza. – Aunque tú seas el Hokage, yo estaré contigo. Seré una herramienta al servicio de la voluntad del fuego también y cambiaré al clan, lo haré ser más reconocido de lo que ya es, y siempre lo protegeré. Sólo… sólo dime que estaba pasando con el clan y la aldea. Nunca nadie me dice nada.

-Está bien. – Dijo Itachi, aclarándose la garganta. Iba a ser una larga historia. - Todo comenzó cuando tú eras sólo un bebe. El país estaba en guerra en ese entonces. Recuerdo haber estado cargándote mientras escuchaba el caos y la destrucción que caía en Konoha… fue el día en que el kyuubi atacó.

Y entonces, dos hermanos tuvieron una larga conversación sobre el clan Uchiha, Konoha, los planes de Fugaku Uchiha, el misterioso enmascarado que apareció y que Shisui e Itachi combatieron, la misión rango S de Itachi que nunca completó, las negociaciones del Sandaime y sobre todo… el dolor que sentía por haber sido un espía para Konoha en desmedro de su propia familia. Le habló de la amenaza de Danzo, de la forma en que Shisui y él planificaron despertar el mangekyo para mantener la paz, la desesperación ante la idea de perder todo lo que una vez había sido querido para él.

Y para sorpresa de Itachi, Sasuke lo entendió, perdonándolo por lo que había hecho y por lo que podría haber hecho. Fue ese el momento preciso en que Itachi Uchiha le cerró la puerta a ese episodio de su vida y siguió el consejo de su hermano…

Iba a encontrar su propia felicidad y proteger la Villa al mismo tiempo.

·

·

·

·

·

Naruto despertó estornudando esa madrugada. - _Maldita lluvia_ – pensó, lo había hecho enfermar. Sin embargo lo peor no había sido despertar sintiendo que se ahogaba con la comezón en su garganta, sino el hecho de que un gato estaba durmiendo en su cara. Gritó tan fuerte que despertó a Kiba quien le lanzó un cojín en el rostro que terminó de rematar su mala suerte, haciendo que el felino le rasguñara las mejillas.

Se puso su polerón naranja encima; necesitaba buscar a Sakura para que le diera algún medicamente que lo hiciera sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, no llevaba más de unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando su estómago gruñó con fuerza evidenciado que debía comer alguna cosa.

-Me pregunto si habrá agua hirviendo para mi ramen instantáneo… – Dijo en voz alta rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras caminaba hasta su mochila, tanteándola en la oscuridad y sacando su tan adorado cup ramen.

Caminó por los pasillos y a decir verdad, estuvo perdido alrededor de dos horas. Estaba seguro de que había tomado el camino correcto, sin embargo había terminado completamente desorientado.

Lo peor era la cantidad de gatos que lo seguían, como si llevase pescado o algo así. En un momento determinado sinceramente creyó que toda la manada de felinos lo iba a atacar, cuando para su alivio encontró su camino de vuelta. Juro que nunca más iba a acercarse a un gato si salía de esa ciudad vivo.

Caminó por lo que le pareció horas hasta que pasó por un pasillo en donde las voces le llamaron la atención. Dobló en la esquina y reconoció ese lugar, en una de las habitaciones en el pasillo estaba Sakura con Hinata. Siguió siguiendo las voces por el corredor hasta que encontró una sala. Ahí frente al fuego, Sasuke e Itachi estaban sentados en silencio mirando las brazas de lo que en algún momento debió ser fuego.

-¡Ey! ¡Que bueno que los encuentro! ¡Llevo horas perdido! – Les gritó saludándolos con alegría. - ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar agua hirviendo? Necesito comer algo, estoy hambriento. – Nuevamente Naruto estornudó, limpiándose la nariz disimuladamente con la manga de su polerón.

-Debería quedar algo en la tetera Naruto-kun. – Respondió Itachi sin mirarlo con una tasa entre sus manos.

-¡Sí! ¡En tres minutos estarás en mi estómago, delicioso ramen! – Exclamó con felicidad sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Caminó hasta las brazas y retiró la tetera con las pinzas para el fuego.

Fue sólo en ese momento en que notó la hostilidad en la mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó con curiosidad al ver que lo miraba de reojo. Su ex compañero de equipo no le respondió sólo agudizó su mirada como si en cualquier momento le fuera a gritar. – Deja de verme así, da miedo. – Tapó el ramen y se sentó a esperar los tres minutos.

-¿Volverás conmigo a Konoha? – Le preguntó Sasuke con seriedad a su hermano mayor.

-Deberíamos esperar a Shisui. Debe estar en camino si mi cuervo ya lo encontró. – Dijo Itachi con calma. Era el único en el clan con quien podría enfrentar a la par a Madara Uchiha.

-Tienes razón. – Asintió Sasuke. – Esperaremos por Shisui antes de volver.

-¿Quieren decirme que está pasando? – Preguntó Naruto un tanto irritado.

Ninguno de los hermanos habló, ese asunto era demasiado delicado como para que saliera del clan. Itachi no estaba seguro de la veracidad de las palabras del enmascarado; era tan probable que sí fuese Madara Uchiha como que no lo fuera. Tendría que llevar a cabo una investigación en Konoha sobre los Uchiha y la ubicación de todos los miembros del clan, ya fuese que vivieran o no.

Por su lado, Sasuke observó a Naruto con antipatía pensando que su mejor amigo era la piedra en el camino de la felicidad de su hermano mayor. A diferencia de Itachi, Sasuke veía eso de la atracción como algo posesivo. El principio era simple, si deseas algo, tómalo. Nunca pensó en que la naturaleza bondadosa y auto sacrificada de su hermano le impedía anteponer sus propios deseos a los de Hinata. No podía concebir el por qué su hermano, alguien que siempre había sido un verdadero genio en batalla, se rendía con el tema incluso antes de intentarlo.

-Descuida Naruto-kun. – Dijo Itachi. – No es nada que te concierna. Un asunto de familia.

-Uhm… - Naruto no estaba completamente convencido. – Ustedes son como mi familia.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se vieron un tanto sorprendidos por el comentario de Naruto quien los observó con tristeza en sus ojos. No había malas intenciones en él de querer saber algo por curiosidad, era más bien preocupación por ellos.

Itachi sonrió. – Tú también eres como un hermano menor para mí. – Naruto subió el rostro para mirarlo con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso. – Y estoy seguro que también lo eres para Sasuke. Hablaremos de este tema cuando volvamos a Konoha. Es algo que primero debemos discutir con nuestra familia, eso es todo.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, Itachi. – Dijo Sasuke irritado y mirando hacia un costado. – Nunca podría ser hermano de alguien como ese perdedor.

-¡Teme! – Gritó Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo índice. - ¡Yo hablaba que Itachi era como mi hermano no tú! – Hizo un gesto de negación con ambas manos bastante cómico. – No. Thank you, ¡Antes muerto a ser hermano de un bastardo arrogante!

-¡Y yo antes muerto a ser el hermano de un daltónico que lo único que hace es comer ramen! – Gritó Sasuke de vuelta.

-¡Tu lo único que haces es comer arroz y decir "hmph" como si eso fuese una palabra! – Contestó Naruto. - ¡Cuando sea Hokage dejarás de decirme perdedor! Te atragantarás con todos esos hmph hmph hmph que dirás al verme pasar.

-¡Es más probable que me case con Ino Yamanaka antes de que tú seas Hokage! – Se burló Sasuke haciendo que aparecieran venitas en la frente de Naruto. – Y si por algún milagro de la naturaleza llegaras a ser Hokage, seguramente tu mayor logro será cambiar el color del uniforme de verde a naranja. Así de inútil eres.

-¡Repite eso! – Gritó Naruto.

¿Cuántos años venía Itachi escuchando ese tipo de peleas? Muchos… tantos que a veces se le hacía difícil contarlos. Naruto era una persona especial, su alegría contagiaba a los que lo rodeaban y aunque Sasuke odiara admitirlo, él también lo sentía así. Sonrió con alivio viendo como ambos seguían peleando, tomando sus ropas a la altura del pecho y zarandeándose como si en cualquier momento uno de los dos fuese a lanzar el primer puñetazo. Esa era su dinámica.

La idea de que Hinata amara a alguien como Naruto no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Era una buena persona, que siempre sonreía y mostraba demasiado entusiasmo por las cosas, hasta en detalle cómo alimentarse sólo a base de ramen (algo por lo cual Mikoto Uchiha lo vivía sermoneando dándole cucharonazos en la cabeza para que comiera verduras cuando se sentaba a la mesa de la casa Uchiha junto a Sasuke y Sakura). Pudo imaginar a Hinata viviendo con alguien así, que le diera la suficiente confianza y calidez para ser ella misma, para seguir sus sueños y su camino del ninja. Pudo ver a Naruto necesitando de alguien serena como lo era Hinata Hyuga, alguien con quien no necesitara ser un payaso para cubrir sus inseguridades, sino con quien pudiese confesarse sin miedo de un sermón o risas. Hinata tenía esa dulzura y quietud que hacía que se pudiese confiar en su persona y hablar libremente a su alrededor. No era del tipo que daba sermones ni se entrometía en la vida de otros, ella escuchaba y comprendía. Naruto necesitaría a alguien que lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad del mundo shinobi si alguna vez efectivamente se convertía en Hokage (algo de lo cual Itachi no dudaba, Naruto tenía la fuerza para lograrlo, sólo le faltaba la madurez) y Hinata tenía la dulzura suficiente para apoyarlo cuando se diera cuenta que la vida de un ninja estaba marcada por decisiones difíciles de tomar, de aquellas que rompen el corazón.

-Basta ya… - Dijo Itachi en un suspiro cuando los vio rodando por el suelo intentando golpearse mutuamente. – Naruto, tu ramen se echara a perder si lo dejas reposando más tiempo.

-¡Es cierto! – Gritó Uzumaki. - ¿Empate? – Le preguntó a Sasuke quien se encontraba bajo él.

-Nunca. – Dijo Sasuke levantando una rodilla y golpeándolo en el estómago. – Dobe.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo componiéndose un poco. Naruto tomó su cup ramen y lo olfateo con una enorme sonrisa mientras que Sasuke miraba el reloj sobre la puerta de entrada.

-Deberías dormir un poco Itachi. – Dijo de la nada. – Has estado despierto toda la noche y esta por amanecer.

-También tú. – Respondió su hermano. – Descansaré luego. No te preocupes, no estoy cansado. – Mintió. Esa era una de las cosas que mejor se le daba, mentirle al resto sobre lo que sentía. – Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer, escribir mi reporte para el Hokage, hablar con Shino y Kiba sobre la misión que debemos realizar, esperar que Shisui regrese para que podamos…

-Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas. – Lo interrumpió Naruto mirándolo con dureza. – A nadie le importa que estés esperando saber si Hinata está bien o no. – Itachi no tuvo palabras para responderle, ni si quiera intento negarlo y aquello suavizó los ojos con que Naruto lo observaba. - ¡No te preocupes por eso! – Dijo con la boca llena, mientras empujaba los fideos con los palillos. – Sakura-chan es la mejor, de seguro Hinata-chan ya está bien. Confío en ella.

-Es cierto Itachi, Sakura es muy buena en lo que hace. Ve a descansar. – Añadió Sasuke cerrando los ojos. – Te despertaremos si algo ocurre.

Itachi suspiró. Ambos tenían razón, a pesar de su edad Sakura era la mejor médico ninja con que contaba la aldea. Se había especializado todo ese tiempo en medicina e incluso había viajado fuera de la Villa un tiempo para seguir sus estudios con Tsunade-sama, una de las alumnas del tercero.

Sin embargo, Itachi se conocía bien a sí mismo. Incluso si hubiese podido acostarse habría dado vueltas toda la noche pensando en Hinata, en si estaba bien o no y sobre todo en aquel beso.

Sin embargo, mientras se ponía de pie listo para admitir su derrota y retirarse, los tres escucharon pasos apurados provenientes del pasillo. Tres cabezas se voltearon simultáneamente hacia el marco de la puerta para observar la figura de Sakura aproximarse a ellos. La joven lucía agotada, su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás pero algunas hebras caían hacia adelante evidenciando lo mucho que había estado esforzándose las últimas horas. El pecho de Itachi se contrajo aunque no mostró signos de preocupación en su rostro.

-¡Sakura-chan! – La saludó Naruto con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo esta Hinata-chan? ¿Mejor?

Sakura asintió. – Su temperatura corporal es normal nuevamente, sus signos cardiacos son estables y creo haber neutralizado los alcaloides que había en su cuerpo a un mínimo. – Sakura comenzó a sacarse los guantes de plástico. – Recuperó la conciencia hace algunos momentos. Sasuke, tú conoces mejor este lugar, Nekobaa-sama me pidió que te dijera si podías buscar agua hervida y algo liviano para darle de comer a Hinata.

Una venita apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, irritado de que a él le estuviesen pidiendo hacer algo así. – Ugh. Está bien. Vamos Naruto.

-¡Claro! – Respondió parándose del suelo y terminando su ramen de golpe.

-De hecho… Naruto-kun debería ir a saludar a Hinata-san si Sakura así lo permite. – Dijo Itachi sonriendo con más tranquilidad y mirando el fuego con una sonrisa de alivio. – De seguro Hinata-san desea verte.

Naruto se preguntó por qué Hinata desearía verlo a él antes que a su primo Neji, pero luego recordó que Hinata estaba inconsciente cuando los encontraron, seguramente no sabía que estaba ahí… de hecho, tampoco debió haber sabido que él estaba ahí. No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sakura anunció algo que sorprendió a los tres, en especial a Itachi.

-De hecho, a quien ha pedido ver es a ti… Itachi-kun. – El Uchiha volteó el rostro hacia ella lentamente y la miró con un tanto de miedo, la duda en él era visible. – Intenta no mantenerla despierta mucho tiempo… necesitará bastante reposo.

Itachi asintió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta con calma.

·

·

·

·

·

-Itachi-kun…

Los párpados de Hinata se abrieron lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Su consciencia volvía a ella de a poco y también lo hacía la sensibilidad del resto de su cuerpo. Un dolor punzante en su brazo le alertó; nuevamente podía sentirlo. Intentó moverse para tocarlo y asegurarse que aun estaba ahí.

Fue entonces que se percató de que ya no se encontraba en esa pequeña habitación en donde había estado los últimos días. No escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia, sólo el viento que parecía aullar y producir un melancólico eco que viajaba a ella junto con el sonido de fuertes maullidos.

-¿Itachi-kun…?

-No te muevas. – Hinata conocía esa voz, movió sus ojos hacia arriba y se encontró con su pelo rosa y sus ojos serios mirándola. – No te esfuerces. Sólo descansa. Estarás bien.

-Ha…Haruno-san… - Murmuró Hinata entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en Sala del Cielo. – Le respondió Sakura con amabilidad.

Entonces Hinata adivinó que si estaba despierta, sintiéndose horrible y al mismo tiempo recuperando la sensibilidad de su brazo, era producto de la joven que se encontraba con ella. Si que era talentosa cuando se trataba de ninjutsu médico.

-Gracias… Haruno-san. Gracias por…

-No hay de qué. – Respondió limpiándose el sudor con su muñeca. – Si que fuiste un desafío Hinata-san.

-Nunca había visto a alguien peleando por su vida de la forma en que lo hiciste tú. – La voz que Hinata percibió era de alguien más. Estaba segura que era Nekobaa-sama pero no la veía. Movió su rostro hacia el otro lado de la cama y encontró dos figuras familiares, la abuelita de los gatos y su ayudante. – Gracias a dios que despiertas cariño. Sakura, dile a Sasuke-chan que traiga agua hervida y algo de comer.

-Sí, Nekobaa. – Respondió Sakura con una reverencia. – Su ayuda fue muy útil, no me imagine que tuviera ese tipo de conocimientos de medicina y venenos.

-Cuando vives tanto como yo y ves tres guerras mundiales, aprendes a la fuerza. – Respondió la anciana sacando su pipa y dándole una fuerte aspirada de alivio.

Hinata mostró signos de dolor por su brazo y cuando lo sacó de las frazadas notó que estaba completamente vendado. Intentó sentarse y cuando vieron lo que estaba haciend todas se abalanzaron sobre ella para intentar ayudarla. Había estado tanto tiempo acostada e inmóvil que sentir la energía para moverse la hizo querer salir de ahí y comenzar a correr y reír en voz alta.

- ¿Hace cuanto… hace cuanto que nos encontraron? – Preguntó Hinata con dificultad. El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso.

-Ayer, a medio día. – Respondió Sakura. – Debe estar por amanecer ahora. – Suspiró con pesar y bostezó sonoramente. – Sólo descansa Hinata-san, te vendré a ver en unas horas.

La joven Haruno comenzó a caminar hacia la salida retirándose el delantal con que había cubierto su ropa. Hinata la miró con gratitud.

-Sakura-san… ¿Dónde está Itachi-kun? – Lo había querido preguntar desde que abrió los ojos. Muchas cosas estaban volviendo a ella, cosas que la asustaron y la hicieron sonrojar.

– Itachi está en la otra sala esperando saber noticias de tu estado.

Hinata tragó saliva, su estómago comenzó a darle vueltas y su corazón se aceleró. Estaba segura que c sentirse así no era nada bueno por lo débil que se encontraba su cuerpo, tanto que Sakura se alarmó al notar como se estaba sonrojando, volviendo hacia ella con rapidez y poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Hinata.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupada. - ¿Hinata?

-S..sí. – Respondió en un murmullo. Sakura sacó su estetoscopio y lo puso en su pecho para ver si algo había ocurrido, percibiendo el aumento de su ritmo cardiaco. – Haruno-san…¿Podría verlo?

Sakura fijo sus ojos en ella con tristeza. Reconocía esa mirada. Podía entender perfectamente que estaba pasando Hinata. El aumento del palpitar de su corazón y el color en su rostro no se debía al veneno que su cuerpo aun estaba eliminando. Aquella mirada era la misma que ella tenía cuando se observaba al espejo en la mañana y deseaba ver a Sasuke Uchiha nuevamente, sabiendo que ahora no lo haría con frecuencia debido a que no estaban en el mismo equipo.

-No es bueno que te agites. Cuando hayas comido y descansado lo suficiente…

-Por.. por favor. – La interrumpió Hinata. – Necesito… yo… necesito verlo.

-Entonces lo verás. – Dijo Nekobaa-sama. – Ve por Itachi-chan. No puedes negarle a una jovencita que vea a su galante héroe después de lo que ambos debieron haber pasado juntos.

-Eso..eso no es así. – Dijo Hinata sonrojándose aun más y negando con las manos. Se moría de vergüenza ante las insinuaciones de la anciana. – Yo.. yo sólo quiero agra…

-No es de nuestra incumbencia, querida. – Interrumpió la anciana.

Había vivido demasiados años entre hombres del clan Uchiha como para haber sido ciega a cuando uno de ellos se enamoraba. La diferencia era, que Itachi Uchiha era su preferido entre todos ellos y nunca antes lo había visto actuar de esa forma. Cuando el amor toca la puerta de dos jóvenes, lo mínimo que una anciana como ella podía hacer era darle un empujón. Por lo mismo le había dicho a Hinata como seguir a Itachi ese día en que él se marchó antes del amanecer.

La peli rosa suspiró abnegada, no podía negárselo. Sólo asintió indicando que lo haría y abandonó la habitación.

Hinata se miró las manos y comenzó a temblar nerviosa. Recordaba lo que había sucedido antes de que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Se comenzó a preguntar si todo eso sólo habría sido su mente jugándole una broma, tal como había pasado cuando soñó sobre el futuro que deseaba.

En más de una ocasión había escuchado decir a las abuelas del clan Hyuga que el byakugan era una herramienta muy poderosa. Sonriendo les preguntaba el motivo de ello y la respuesta siempre era "El byakugan puede ver a través de todo, incluso a través del tiempo". Sólo ahora aquello tenía sentido. Incluso había rumores sobre que su bisabuela podía ver cosas que aun no pasaban, los llamaba sueños premonitorios, pero nadie en el clan había heredado esa habilidad por generaciones… ¿Habría si quiera una pequeña oportunidad de que soñar a Itachi Uchiha como el hombre sosteniendo en sus hombros a los pequeños que la llamaban mamá fuese uno de ellos? Si ese era el caso… Tenía poco tiempo para poder descifrar las preguntas que había en su mente.

¿Qué sentía por Itachi Uchiha? ¿Era esa sensación cálida en su pecho… _amor_ o sólo un profundo agradecimiento por lo que él había hecho por ella desde que era una niña? ¿Realmente se veía a sí misma con él en un futuro cercano? ¿Qué sentía por Itachi? ¿Qué sentía por Naruto?

Eran emociones distintas sin duda. Lo que sentía por Naruto Uzumaki distaba de lo que experimentaba cuando estaba cerca de Itachi y al mismo tiempo, era similar. No la paralizaba por completo, pero la ponía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que no supiera qué decir o hacer ahora que lo vería nuevamente. Sentía la suficiente confianza para hablarle de lo que fuera y abrirle su corazón, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse frente a él si la miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos almendrados.

-Deja de lucir tan preocupada. – Le ordenó la abuela. - Nadie tiene todas las respuestas para cosas como estas. Sólo pasan.

-Yo.. yo no… - Intentó justificarse Hinata, completamente nerviosa de que esa mujer pareciera leerla como un libro abierto. - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Podré ser una anciana, pero no soy ciega. – La abuela comenzó a reír en voz alta mientras fumaba. - ¿Realmente crees que son las primeras dos personas en enamorarse en una situación así? Es la naturaleza de los Uchiha. Son hombres que viven para el combate, la guerra y el peligro. Es en esas situaciones que alcanzan su verdadero potencial. Si Itachi no fuera el caballero que es seguramente ya no serías una doncella. Es una cosa de familia, ni si quiera Itachi-chan puede luchar contra su propia naturaleza. Es un Uchiha después de todo.

-¿Por..por qué me dice todo eso? – Preguntó Hinata sintiéndose un tanto incómoda.

-Conozco a Itachi-boy desde que era un pequeño. Durante la guerra, su madre lo dejó aquí una temporada… a él y a Shisui-chan. Volvió embarazada de Sasuke. – Hinata puso atención en las palabras de la anciana que sonreía resignada. – Ellos dos, Shisui-chan e Itachi-chan, son el futuro del clan Uchiha. Hay algo en sus ojos que los diferencian del resto, los hacen especiales, ¿Sabes?... – Hinata la miró asintiendo con una sonrisa, era cierto, Itachi tenía algo en sus ojos afilados que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro hombre que conocía. - Sin embargo… así como una flor no puede florecer sin sol… un hombre no puede hacerlo sin amor en su vida. Tú e Itachi-boy van a hacer grandes cosas para el mundo shinobi, aun no se de que se tratará, pero mis huesos me lo dicen.

En ese momento escuchó un golpe suave en la puerta. Ambas se miraron un segundo y las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron a encender.

-¡Adelante! – Gritó la mujer caminando hacia la puerta seguida de la pequeña ayudante que siempre estaba con ella. La jovencita miró a Itachi con el corazón roto, entendiendo que había perdido a uno de los dos hermanos que la hacían sonrojar.

Itachi asomó su rostro con seriedad, buscando de inmediato a Hinata quien se encontraba sentada sobre la cama y apoyada con la espalda contra la pared.

-Los dejaré solos para que conversen. – Dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación. – Vamos pequeña. – Tanto la anciana como su asistente se retiraron, sin que antes la abuela pusiera una mano sobre el hombre de Itachi y le sonriera en aprobación.

-¿Está bien? – Le preguntó Itachi cerrando la puerta atrás de sí y caminando con tranquilidad hacia el futón en donde ella descansaba.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. Itachi lucía cansado, pálido y sucio. Hinata por su parte se veía sudorosa, exhausta y mucho más delgada. Sin embargo, bastó sólo un momento para que ambos supiesen que fuese lo que fuese que estaba pasando entre ellos hora, los hacía sonreír.

-S..sí. – Respondió Hinata sin despegar su mirada de él. No la ponía tan nerviosa como pensó que lo haría, de hecho, la hacía sentir un extraño consuelo. – Sólo… sólo me duele el brazo.

-¿Puedo ver? – Preguntó Itachi arrodillándose junto a ella. Hinata estiró el brazo vendado en su dirección e Itachi confirmó con alivio que lo sentía, pues al tocar su mano con la punta de sus dedos, Hinata sonrojó. - ¿Siente eso? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos sin pestañar.

-Sí… - Respondió ella en un murmullo, ¿Por qué su corazón latía fuerte y rápido ahora que Itachi estaba ahí? – Itachi-taicho… siento mucho haberlo puesto, en.. en esa situación.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Itachi pasivamente.

-Bueno, sólo fui una molestia para usted esos días. Debió haberme dejado ahí y no…

-Hinata-san. – La interrumpió Itachi. – Fue descuidado e irresponsable de mi parte salir con usted bajo la lluvia. Es la primera vez que hago algo sólo por instinto, pero… encontré ayuda por el camino y volvimos a Sala del Cielo. Ahora está bien, por lo cual no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. Aun así, le pido disculpas por arriesgarme a…

-No… por favor. – Le pidió Hinata cerrando sus dedos en la mano de Itachi. – La que debe disculparse soy yo, no usted. Usted… usted no… usted salvó mi vida. - Itachi permaneció en silencio observando como Hinata bajaba el rostro en una reverencia. – Muchas gracias.

La joven sabía que eventualmente él se lo preguntaría. Itachi no era el tipo de hombre que haría algo para luego pretender que nada sucedió; era demasiado honorable para algo así, por eso Hinata debió haber estado esperando la pregunta. Sin embargo, cuando la escuchó, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Recuerda lo que sucedió antes de que perdiera el conocimiento la última vez que despertó? – Los ojos de Itachi estaban fijos en las sabanas de Hinata. Pudo sentir que su mano se tensaba levemente, aunque no supo el motivo de ello, ¿Sería nervio? ¿Podría Itachi Uchiha sentir nervios de algo?

-Sí. Lo recuerdo. – Respondió Hinata con la voz casi ahogada. - ¿No fue un sueño, verdad?

-Tal vez lo fue. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa levantando el rostro. – Se sintió como uno. – Ambos permanecieron en silencio nuevamente, hasta que Itachi dijo lo que ambos pensaban. - ¿Quiere… que permanezca sólo como un sueño?

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y entonces ambos supieron sin palabras, que no era del interés de ninguno de ellos que aquello fuese sólo un sueño. Sólo observando esos ojos almendrados Hinata Hyuga entendió que no quería que aquello se olvidara, más bien, quería que siempre le sostuviese la mano como lo hacía en ese instante. La hacía sentir segura.

Itachi por su parte comprendió viendo sus ojos lilas que Hinata era la persona que deseaba. Estaba enamorado de ella. No tenía nada más que pensar ni cuestionarse. Cualquier duda se aclaraba viendo sus mejillas sonrojarse sobre su piel de porcelana.

El joven Uchiha levantó su mano libre y la puso en las mejillas de Hinata. La joven dejó escapar un suspiro contenido y la distancia entre ambos se comenzó a acortar hasta que lo que pensaron pudo haber sido un sueño se volvió nuevamente real.

Los labios de Hinata temblaban sobre los suyos y las manos de Itachi tiritaban suavemente ante el contacto con su piel. Siempre había podido mantener la calma ante cualquier tipo de situación, pero se dio cuenta que cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas, su cuerpo no le obedecía, sólo le pedía más de ella, de sus labios, de aquella dulce esencia angelical que había en sus ojos violáceos.

Pronto descubrió que le faltaba el aire, pero eso no lo detuvo. Separó levemente sus rostros para respirar y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad. Atrapó los labios de Hinata entre los suyos y se sorprendió de sentir que ella soltaba su mano para dirigirla a su rostro, sosteniendo sus mejillas. La sensación fue grata, tanto que lo hubiese hecho detenerse y reír en voz alta. Pero no lo hizo. No quería separarse de ella.

Hinata nunca se había sentido tan viva como en ese momento. Sus cejas temblaban, su corazón se iba a desbordar, sus manos le ardían, todo en su cuerpo perdía el control. Por primera vez desde el día en que nació se permitía salir de lo que se esperaba de la hija del honorable Hiashi Hyuga para seguir su propio instinto.

– No quiero que sea un sueño… – Susurró Hinata sobre sus labios. – No quiero.. no quiero despertar y darme cuenta y que esto es.. es… mi imaginación.

– Espera. – Se separó de ella ligeramente apoyando su frente sobre la suya, ambos con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar el aliento, sus manos sosteniendo las mejillas del otro mientras tocaban el rostro del otro con desesperación. - No quiero interponerme en el camino de tu felicidad. – Itachi sonrió, sin creer que fuese tan estúpido como para poder detenerse cuando todo en él le pedía más de ella. – Puedo esperar. Puedo esperar todo lo que desees. – Y algo extraño sucedió, algo que seguramente ni si quiera Itachi pensó ocurriría, dejó de tratarla de _usted_ y empleó el _tú_. - Eres muy joven aun y sé que este tipo de cosas debe provocarte miedo o incluso confusión. Pensabas que ibas a morir y no querías hacerlo sin antes saber que se sentía… bueno… ya sabes. Soy mayor que tú, puedo esperar a que no tengas dudas en tu mente, ni en tu corazón.

-Itachi-kun… - Dijo Hinata sonriendo también, recordando la imagen del hombre que le daba la espalda en su sueño, aquel que cargaba sobre sus hombros a un pequeñito de cabellera azulada. – No tengo dudas.

¿Cómo podría tenerlas si lo escuchaba hablando de esa forma? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no viera la bondad que había en él, esa calidez que desde siempre lo rodeaba y que la dejaba ver en primera fila? Si había dudas eran de otro tipo. No de lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Más bien, era … ¿Sería lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Podría superar la vergüenza que todo aquello le causaba? ¿Podría madurar con rapidez para poder ser lo que él necesitaba de ella?

-Bien. – Dijo Itachi sonriendo. – Hinata-san, no soy como Naruto-kun o Sasuke, ni como Kiba-kun o Shino-kun. Soy un adulto que sabe lo que quiere. Y… y te quiero a ti. – Hinata sonrió aun más, era como si estuviese soñando pero lo que estaba pasando era claramente real.

La volvió a besar. Hinata experimentó cosas que jamás antes había sentido mientras sus labios se rozaban con gentileza. Ni si quiera se cuestionó a si misma si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal mientras seguía saboreando su piel. Lo sabía en ese momento. Sabía que Itachi Uchiha sería el primer y último hombre a quien besaría en su vida. Cerró los ojos lentamente y cualquier pensamiento en su mente comenzó a desaparecer mientras las manos de Itachi la tomaban en un abrazo. Se sentía tan extraño y placentero estar así con él, sentirlo cerca le daba seguridad, la hacía querer reír y decirle que nunca la dejara. Sin saber en qué momento había ocurrido, su cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás e Itachi hacia adelante.

Cada vez que siendo una niña imaginó un momento como ese, había sido con alguien distinto, en un lugar diferente y bajo circunstancias muy distantes a aquella. Deseó poder haber lucido mejor, haber tenido olor a lilas y no sudor y vómito, haber podido vestir seda y no vendajes y mallas. Pero no le importaba, se sentía feliz de estar viva, de que sus sueños no serían sólo eso sino que el destino le daría la oportunidad de poder volverlos realidad. Junto a él. Tenía miedo, no sabía que iba a ocurrir de ese momento en adelante, pero aceptó sin cuestionar que quería averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza los alertó y los llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Se miraron sonrojando y descubrieron que no había nadie más que ellos dos ahí; pudieron comprender con aquella mirada descompuesta que las cosas se pudieron haber salido de control por completo. La desolación de los últimos días en que las esperanzas parecían perdidas los había arrojado a una situación en que ambos intuían que estaban celebrando porque ese no sería su último encuentro, porque tenían una nueva oportunidad de poder encontrar felicidad con la compañía del otro.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Itachi mirando hacia un costado. – No debí…

-Está bien. – Respondió Hinata asegurándole que no estaba ofendida o algo así, intentando controlar su pecho que se movía con rapidez hacia adelante y atrás. – Creo que alguien nos vio. – Eso en cambio, si la preocupaba. Lo que pasaba con Itachi era un secreto que prefería quedara sólo entre ambos.

-Sasuke. – Dijo Itachi. – Reconozco esos portazos. – Suspiró intentando calmarse y se acercó a ella besando su frente con ternura. - Seguramente trae comida para ti. Te dejaré descansar ahora. – Se puso de pie y Hinata estuvo tentada a gritarle que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola, que se quedara ahí con ella.

-I..Itachi-kun… - Dijo en cambio. - ¿Qué.. que pasará ahora?

-Cuando volvamos a Konoha, te pediré en matrimonio si me aceptas. – Le respondió. – Piénsalo mientras descansas.

·

·

·

·

·

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados contra la pared luego de haber cerrado la puerta, ambos mirando en frente y en silencio. Sasuke casi había dejado caer el plato con arroz caliente y uno de los ojos de Naruto aun tenía un tic nervioso.

¿Realmente habían visto a Hinata e Itachi besándose con esa desesperación?

-No fue un genjutsu, ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó Naruto moviendo lentamente su rostro hacia Sasuke. – Porque si es una de tus bromas te aseguro que no es gracioso.

-No idiota. Fue real. – Dijo Sasuke con la mitad del rostro azul y sus ojos cubiertos con su flequillo. - Demasiado real.

-Entonces… Hinata-chan e Itachi… están… - Comenzó Naruto.

-Si terminas esa oración te daré la paliza de tu vida. – Sasuke aun sentía escalofríos de lo que habían visto. Tener que ver un simple beso en el genjutsu de Itachi ya había sido lo suficientemente malo, pero verlo actuando de esa forma como si su vida dependiese de besarla había subido el nivel de lo que su estómago podía soportar.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando entre Hinata e Itachi? – Naruto lo preguntó en voz alta, pero era algo que sin duda estaba en la mente de ambos amigos.

-¡Como si quisiera saberlo! – Gruñó Sasuke.

-¿Crees que… que…son novios o algo así?

Sasuke no lo sabía, sólo dijo lo que estaba en su mente en ese momento. -El miedo a la muerte produce cosas curiosas en las personas. – Respondió mirando el techo con quietud. - Puede separarlas o acercarlas mucho más de lo que tú o yo podamos entender.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Sasuke a veces olvidaba que a Naruto había que explicarle todo con manzanas.

-Me refiero que cuando ves que vas a morir, no es inusual que vengan todo tipo de pensamientos a tu mente y que te arrepientas de cosas que has hecho y sobre todo de las que nunca pudiste hacer. – Naruto asintió una y otra vez como si entendiese lo que Sasuke le estaba hablando. – Cuando ves la muerte cerca, empiezas a apreciar la vida. Sólo eso.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ellos estaban haciendo? – Preguntó nuevamente Naruto.

Sasuke suspiró y rio en voz baja, abnegándose que acababa de perder a su hermano. - Ambos decidieron vivir y olvidarse de todo el resto. – Respondió sonriendo.

Si alguien merecía comenzar a vivir su propia vida, ese era Itachi.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

_Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Acabamos de llegar exactamente a su mitad. Espero que sea de su agrado. Agradesco enormemente cada uno de los comentarios que han puesto y lamento si hice llorar a algunas personas con el capitulo anterior y sobre todo por cortarlo en aquel esperado beso. Por supuesto que en ese nivel las cosas solo van a seguir aumentando hasta el final del fic. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, y si no es así, de cualquier forma aprecio cualquier comentario crítico para ayudar mi escritura. _

_Planes… bueno, espero poder subir un capitulo de Team Seven este domingo o lunes. Comenzaré a trabajar en él hoy. Es probable que este fic quede en stand by hasta que termine 2 capitulos más de T7. Ya que los lectores son casi los mismos, les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado en 2 semanas xD Pero… Love Is me tiene atrapada! _

_Un beso, tengo que ir a hacer sushi con mi hermanita en este momento hahaha. Por favor, dejen una critica, positiva o constructiva ^^ aprecio mucho los comentarios. _


	10. Love is not resentful

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**LOVE IS NOT RESENTFUL **

_(El amor no es Rencoroso)_

·

·

·

·

·

_-Ya veo… así que te uniste a su lado._

_-Madre… padre… yo…_

_-Lo sabemos, Itachi…_

_-Itachi, prométeme que… Cuidarás de Sasuke._

_-Lo haré._

_-No dudes. Es el camino que escogiste… A diferencia de tu dolor, el nuestro sólo durará un segundo. La forma en que pensamos es diferente pero, aun estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres realmente gentil._

**NARUTO 590 – Te amaré por siempre.**

·

·

·

·

·

Neji había pasado todo el día con ella y la acompañó mientras dormitaba intentando recuperar sus fuerzas. Si alguien cuidaría de su prima, sería él. Había roto todas las reglas saliendo del distrito sin la autorización de Hiashi-sama, pero ya no importaba. Recibiría su sermón y consecuente castigo cuando volviese.

En un comienzo un gran grupo de miembros del clan se había reunido para salir en búsqueda de Hinata cuando la noticia llegó sobre el fracaso de la misión y su desaparición junto a Itachi Uchiha. La familia secundaria tenía como deber cuidar de la principal y todos lo veían no sólo como su labor, había una cuestión de honor de por medio. Era una vergüenza para ellos que una de las herederas de Hiashi estuviese en peligro mientras ellos estaban ahí sin hacer nada.

Para Neji era distinto, él quería ir por su prima menor no porque fuese su superior, sino porque era su familia.

Sin embargo, el consejo del clan desestimó la búsqueda alegando que si Itachi Uchiha, el mejor shinobi de la Villa, había fracasado, ninguno de ellos haría una diferencia. A Neji no le importó aquello, buscó a Sasuke y emprendió la búsqueda aceptando que sería castigado.

Por lo mismo, poder verla a salvo y recuperándose de sus heridas lo hizo sentirse aliviado. Su relación con Hinata había tenido sus altos y bajos, pero ahora que eran mayores no se imaginaba una vida sin ella alegrándola con esa hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos lilaceos. Era como su hermanita menor y realmente la quería.

De pronto, escuchó el estómago de Hinata gruñendo. - ¿Quiere comida, Hinata-sama? – Preguntó con solemnidad. Hinata asintió sonrojando. – Debió decirlo antes.

A medio día, Neji le trajo un poco de arroz blanco, sin condimentos ni aliños. Estaba insípido, demasiado blando, un poco frío, gomoso y desabrido… pero fue lejos la mejor comida de la vida de Hinata.

Todo tenía un nuevo brillo, color, sabor, olor y sensación desde que Itachi la había besado la noche anterior.

Hasta Neji se daba cuenta de que estaba sonriendo sin motivo aparente mientras jugueteaba con los palillos y el arroz. Tenía un aire un tanto inocente en su mirada, pero estaba lleno de esperanza y calidez, como si estuviese evocando una memoria muy agradable.

El Hyuga era uno de los mejores en su familia cuando se trataba de leer a las personas, y en especial, a su prima. Podía ver que no estaba ahí, sino que sumida en sus pensamientos en un lugar que sólo le pertenecía a ella. Se preguntó que podría haber cambiado dentro de Hinata para que se reflejara con tanta fuerza en sus ojos. Lucía viva, llena de energía y determinación. Era como si la viese por primera vez.

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata-sama? – Le preguntó con curiosidad mientras él también comía.

Hinata levantó los ojos de su plato de comida y se enfocó en su primo. – No.. no es nada nii-san. – Respondió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. – Esto está delicioso.

Neji subió una ceja mirando el arroz y se preguntó si ambos estaban comiendo lo mismo. Sabía que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto lo habían preparado y no tenía sabor a nada. Era lejos el peor arroz que había saboreado en su vida. No se extrañaba de ello considerando que Naruto y Sasuke habían estado peleando sobre las medidas del agua, Sakura no sabía lavar el arroz y luego se dieron cuenta que no tenían con que condimentarlo. Era un milagro de por sí que no se les hubiese quemado. Cómo un equipo así había funcionado antes era un misterio para él, todo lo que hacían juntos resultaba en un completo desastre. Sin quererlo, terminó pensando en Lee y en Tenten. Seguramente recibiría un sermón de parte de Gai por no llevarlos con él. Pero, buscar a Hinata era algo que debía hacer por sí mismo, no podía involucrarlos a ellos en ese asunto.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Hinata levantó suavemente la mirada; había estado esperando que Itachi entrara todo el día. Decir que se desilusionó de ver a Kiba, Akamaru y Shino entrar sería falso, pero había cierta tristeza al darse cuenta de que no eran quien ella esperaba. Se golpeó mentalmente y sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente sonriéndoles. Estaba siendo egoísta y hasta cruel; ella no era así. Ella amaba a sus amigos y realmente se sentía feliz de verlos, pero… no tanto como lo había estado cuando Itachi entró la noche anterior.

Como era de esperar Kiba se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó importándole poco o nada que Hinata estuviese apenas en mallas. La joven lo miró un tanto asustada mientras subía las sábanas con vergüenza. Era bastante ridículo que se sintiera así considerando que ambos la habían visto en mallas desde pequeña, pero eran ese tipo de actos de timidez lo que marcaba la personalidad de la joven.

-¡No vuelves a asustarnos de esa forma! – Le dijo con alegría mientras Akamaru le lamía el rostro una y otra vez. Hinata intentaba empujarlos un poco para que le dieran espacio y así poder respirar pero Kiba la sostenía como si no la quisiese dejar ir nunca en su vida. - ¡No tienes idea lo que pasamos buscándolos! ¿Verdad Akamaru?

-Kiba, dale espacio a Hinata. – Dijo Shino en tono de sermón. Kiba frunció el ceño y se sentó junto al futón en donde Hinata descansaba. - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Mucho mejor. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – No necesitan preocuparse, de verdad. Estoy… estoy bien.

-¿Y tu brazo? – Preguntó Kiba viendo las vendas. - ¿Lo has visto ya?

Hinata negó con el rostro. – Es lo de menos. Puedo mover los dedos y hacer sellos. No importa como luzca luego mi brazo.

-Ajá, siempre estás tapada con tu campera de cualquier forma. – Respondió Kiba.

-Sakura dijo que cambiaría sus vendas esta noche, Hinata-sama. – Interrumpió Neji. – Pero indicó que si su brazo dolía, debíamos llamarla para que lo revise.

Hinata asintió. Por supuesto que le dolía aun, pero estaba demasiado contenta como para haber estado pensando en ello. Sentía un dolor punzante en distintos puntos de su piel, pero era normal, supuso. Recordaba que cuando Neji y ella habían peleando en el torneo Chunnin, terminó mucho tiempo hospitalizada con dolores peores.

Sus compañeros le contaron todas las cosas que habían hecho sin ella esos días, incluyendo su viaje al País de las Aves. Shino tuvo que darle horribles miradas a Kiba para que no diera detalles de su misión en ese lugar y éste intentó cambiar el tema cuestionando un poco a Hinata sobre lo que había sucedido. Le hizo todo tipo de preguntas, sin embargo la joven no las contestó todas. Habían cosas de esos días en el País de la Lluvia que no estaba segura podía decir frente a Neji y también, cosas que sólo le pertenecían a ella y a Itachi.

_Itachi y yo_… - sólo pensarlo hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran y volviera a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Neji la miró de reojo. A pesar de que estaba en pésimas condiciones, sucia, más delgada, ojerosa y recién recuperando los colores en su rostro… nunca había sido más hermosa a sus ojos. La sonrisa de una mujer enamorada puede enternecer hasta el alma más dura y él no era la excepción.

-¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó Kiba subiendo una ceja y poniendo una mano sobre su frente. – Luces un tanto agitada. Tal vez tienes fiebre.

-Estoy bien. – Le aseguró terminando su arroz. – Sólo… sólo tenía mucha hambre.

-Eso es normal. Itachi Taicho mencionó que no comías hace días. – Hinata asintió y volvió a sonreír con la vista enfocada en el espacio frente a ella.

Kiba y Shino se observaron uno al otro con complicidad notando esa mirada en ella; era bastante similar a la forma en que reaccionaba cuando veía a Naruto, pero había algo más, había un toque de alegría que antes no estaba ahí. Había algo en la forma en que sus párpados caían levemente que antes no había estado… como… como si estuviese soñando despierta.

-Deberíamos dejar descansar a Hinata. – Interrumpió Shino, entendiendo que no sacarían mucho más de ella si la mitad de su mente esta divagando en un mundo aparte. – Ha pasado por muchas cosas estos últimos días.

-Está bien. – Dijo Kiba de mala gana, subiendo una ceja ante la forma en que su compañera observaba el vacío. A diferencia de Shino, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nada bueno podía traerles que Hinata tuviese "esa" mirada. Lo extraño era que Naruto no se encontraba ahí. – Vamos Akamaru.

-Iré a dejar los platos a la cocina, Hinata-sama. – Le anunció Neji quitándole los servicios. - ¿Desea comer algo más?

Hinata negó con el rostro. – Aunque… si podría beber un poco de agua, nii-san.

-Se lo traeré enseguida. – Dijo Neji mientras los cuatro salían de ahí.

Hinata estiró su cuerpo y se volvió a acostar por completo mirando el techo. Estaba sola nuevamente. Sabía que estaría sola unos buenos minutos, la cocina estaba a bastante distancia de las habitaciones que Nekobaa-sama había dispuesto para ella.

Los maullidos de los gatos sonaban de vez en cuando traído por el eco de los corredores. Hinata se preguntó que harían tantos felinos en ese lugar. Así como muchas cosas que rodeaban a los Uchiha, aquello se le hacía un misterio.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a considerar la proposición de Itachi. Lo había hecho todo el día, en cada momento en que no dormía y aun soñando, pensaba en ello, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Alguien que a sus ojos era tan maravilloso como él mostraba interés en ella.

Él era la persona más bondadosa que conocía, la más amable y por lejos la más talentosa. Cualquier mujer se habría sentido en el paraíso si Itachi Uchiha la hubiese mirado dos veces, y él, la estaba mirando a ella… una chica simple, de aspecto común, no muy delgada y de hecho hasta rellena, sin personalidad, con ojos raros y débil. No había algo que la hiciera destacar sobre las demás personas, podría haber pasado completamente desapercibida en un grupo de gente… y aun así, él la había encontrado notando que estaba ahí. Se sintió afortunada de que Itachi pudiera ver más allá de sus defectos.

Sin embargo, había tantas cosas que considerar, tantos problemas que solucionar antes de que si quiera pudiese verse como una mujer comprometida en matrimonio. El noviazgo era una cosa seria para su familia y por lo mismo ella había crecido considerándolo el paso que diferenciaba a una niña de una mujer, de poder usar el cabello suelto como un chica soltera o comenzar a amarrárselo como una verdadera señorita del clan comprometida en matrimonio.

En primer lugar, estaba el asunto de su edad. Las mujeres de la familia principal de su clan se comprometían desde pequeñas en noviazgos eternos que duraban hasta que llegaban a la edad en que podían procrear y dejaban de ser niñas al recibir su primer sangrado. Sin embargo, Hinata nunca había sido comprometida en matrimonio con nadie… su padre la miraba demasiado en menos como para haberla ofrecido antes que Hanabi. Ella no era la heredera del clan, no podía estar comprometida antes que su hermana, por lo tanto con quien se casara no tenía mucha importancia, siempre y cuando fuese después que lo hiciera Hanabi.

Luego, estaba el asunto del sello del clan… algo que no sabía cómo le diría a Itachi. En el momento que saliera de la familia principal para formar una propia, recibiría el sello al igual que todos los Hyuga. Y sus hijos también lo recibirían… ¿Estaría Itachi de acuerdo con algo así? No creía que él se pondría muy contento de saber que sus hijos tendrían un sello maldito atándolos por completo al clan Hyuga, debiéndoles obediencia y subordinación, permitiéndoles completo control sobre las decisiones de su vida.

-Hijos…– Susurró Hinata poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho sonrojando violentamente. Estaba pensando en hijos con él… realmente estaba pensando en eso. Se tapó el rostro con una almohada y empezó a reír.

Estaba feliz.

¿Tenía algo de malo después de haber vivido tantos años en la más absoluta de las tristezas permitirse reír en voz alta? No lo sabía, pero se sentía culpable por ello. No estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación en su estómago. Por el contrario, para ella era habitual tener que soportar el dolor con una sonrisa, obligándose a si misma a mostrar su mejor rostro… pero… pero algo muy distinto era encontrar motivos para sonreír de verdad.

Itachi la hacia sonreír. Siempre lo había hecho.

No importaba cuantos asuntos tuviese que solucionar para poder estar con él, sabía que los iría arreglando por el camino porque él no la dejaría sola. Saber que sin importar qué pasara, Itachi la apoyaría, le daba la suficiente confianza como para querer embarcarse en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

De pronto, la puerta se cerró. De inmediato pensó que Neji había vuelto, por lo mismo se sorprendió de ver aquellos ojos ónix mirar en su dirección. Se cubrió el torso con las sábanas al notar que la estaba inspeccionando con la mirada.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó extrañada.

No esperaba ver a Sasuke en ese lugar. No lo había visto desde que había despertado. Por otro lado, su relación con el Uchiha no era para nada buena por lo cual no se sorprendió de que él no quisiera verla. Incluso entendió si de alguna forma la culpase por haber demorado a su hermano en el País de la Lluvia más de la cuenta.

Aunque de un momento a otro, un atisbo de ilusión apareció en su pecho al considerar que tal vez, Itachi lo había mandado a decirle algo o a verla. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó.

Escuchó a Sasuke suspirar. - No me gusta andar con rodeos. – Dijo caminando en su dirección hasta quedar a su lado para sentarse en el piso con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra. Afirmó sus manos en los muslos y respiró profundamente. – Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe que mientras crecíamos, sólo tenías ojos para el perdedor. Siempre lo perseguías, lo mirabas, te desmayabas cuando estaba cerca, te ponías roja y no podías hablar… - Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron y tragó pesado. - ¿Aun es así? ¿Tienes sentimientos por él? ¿Por Naruto?

Hinata frunció el ceño levemente, ¿Itachi lo mandaría a preguntarle eso? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba él directamente? – Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero ese a..asunto no es algo que conversaría con usted. – Hinata no quería ser grosera, pero siempre había sido reservada con sus cosas. Ella y Sasuke no eran amigos como para que él se tomara ese tipo de confianza.

-Naruto es mi mejor amigo. – Dijo cortante. – Pero Itachi es mi hermano. No quiero verlo enamorándose de una mujer que ama a alguien más. No se merece algo así.

_¿Enamorarse?_ – Pensó Hinata sintiendo un poco de pánico y al mismo tiempo excitación. - _¿Itachi-kun está enamorado de mí? _

No podía culpar a Sasuke por estar planteándole las cosas de esa forma. Ni si quiera se había detenido a pensar qué pasaba con sus sentimientos por Naruto… sólo sabía que Itachi la hacía feliz y que besarlo había sido el punto culmine de toda su vida.

No obstante, era innegable que Naruto era alguien que removía cosas dentro de ella, Sasuke tenía razón… Itachi se merecía más que eso. Itachi merecía alguien que sólo sintiera cosas por él y nadie más que él.

Ella en cambio admiraba a Naruto, lo quería muchísimo. Había encontrado en el rubio un ejemplo a seguir para no perderse durante los largos años en que nadie parecía querer notar que podía ser más que un estorbo. Cuando miraba a Uzumaki se sentía más segura, con más fuerza, con la determinación suficiente para cumplir sus sueños y perseguirlos sin importar qué. Gracias a él, ella no retrocedía en su palabra… ¿Cómo no haber tenido sentimientos por él? Claro que los tenía, era posible que siempre los tuviese. Naruto era alguien que la había salvado de morir ahogada en sus propias lágrimas. Ver que él se podía poner de pie sin importar cuantas veces el mundo lo golpeaba, la había hecho querer seguir de pie también.

-Entiendo. – Dijo con sencillez agachando levemente el rostro. La sonrisa que había portado todo el día se difuminó. –Naruto-kun es alguien muy especial para mí.

-Ya veo. – Respondió Sasuke con calma, aun mirándola con desconfianza. – No soy bueno con este tipo de asuntos así que te lo preguntaré de la forma más sencilla que puedo… ¿Qué sientes por Naruto?

Hinata no sabía qué decirle, realmente ese no era un tema que quisiera discutir con él. Pero esos ojos negros la estaban analizando cuidadosamente y de cierta forma u otra, le debía una respuesta.

– Sólo… sólo quiero verlo feliz. – Dijo con algo de melancolía.

-¿Y por Itachi? – Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

– Itachi-kun… él… él es… creo que yo… - Sasuke no era paciente, pero le dio tiempo para que organizara lo que quería decir. No podía presionarla, ya estaba completamente fuera de lugar teniendo esa conversación con ella. – Yo… - Las mejillas de Hinata se estaban volviendo rojas, demasiado para el gusto del Uchiha. – _Yo_ quiero hacerlo feliz.

Y entonces Hinata lo comprendió.

La diferencia entre lo que sentía por Naruto e Itachi era sencilla… mientras que deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo para Naruto Uzumaki, quería darle toda la felicidad del mundo a Itachi Uchiha por sí misma, hacer todo lo humanamente posible porque él fuese feliz, junto a ella, de la misma forma en que ella se sentía estando cerca de él. Sus dudas se despejaron. Era libre para tomar ese nuevo camino en su vida, uno que jamás esperó

Sasuke suspiró entendiendo qué significaba lo que la chica acababa de decir. – Y eso es justo lo que mi hermano necesita.

A los ojos de Sasuke, a pesar de tenerlo todo, Itachi nunca había sido una persona que fuese familiar con la palabra _felicidad_. Era el precio de ser tan grandioso.

Cuando era pequeño y discutían sus notas de la academia Itachi le había advertido el precio que pagaban los shinobis más destacados que el resto… se volvían arrogantes y solitarios, un destino del cual él mismo deseaba escapar. Sabía que los shinobis eran sólo vistos como molestias y aquel pensamiento había evitado que Itachi se acercara demasiado al resto.

Naruto por otro lado, era un payaso que siempre reía, pero que traía consigo años de dolor en los cuales podría haber terminado volviéndose loco. La soledad de Uzukami era palpable cuando recién lo conoció y muchas veces lo miró a la distancia preguntándose cómo podía soportar que todos lo trataran como si fuese una plaga. Lamentablemente, Hinata había decidido en desmedro de Naruto. Ella quería hacer feliz a su hermano.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber. – Terminó de decir. – Y… bueno… si alguna vez yo… te traté de forma…

-Está bien, Sasuke-kun. – Hinata lo perdonó sin que él si quiera tuviese que pedírselo. – No t-tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por su hermano. – Se sonrojó y bajó el rostro. - Entiendo su preocupación por él.

Sasuke hizo una mueca un tanto asqueada, como si todo el tema le revolviese el estómago y se sintiese completamente irritado. Aquello hizo reír a Hinata. Podía entender que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo; el pelinegro no era el tipo de persona que hablara de cosas así. Seguramente, si lo estaba haciendo, se debía a que Itachi era la persona más importante en su vida y no quería ver que ella lo lastimara.

Para fortuna de todos, Hinata no tenía intención de lastimar a Itachi, quería hacerlo feliz.

El resto de su vida.

·

·

·

·

·

-¡Ya cierra la boca! Que ruidoso eres. – dijo Shisui Uchiha metiéndose un dedo en la oreja.

-¡Voy a explotar si no me dejan salir, jmm! – Gritó la caja de madera que estaban tirando con los perros de Kakashi. Gracias al cielo Yamato había incluido ruedas.

Aun así, la fricción de la arena había hecho los últimos kilómetros bastante difíciles de soportar, deteniendo la velocidad con que estaban avanzando.

-¿No podrías haber usando un genjutsu para paralizarlo y hacerlo callar? – Le preguntó Yamato un tanto cansado.

-No es necesario. Mientras no pueda utilizar las manos no puede moldear esos… esos… bueno esos bichos feos. – Respondió Shisui con una mueca.

-¡Mi arte es sublime! – Respondió la voz desde la caja. - ¡Un simplón como tú jamás podría apreciarlo! ¡Jmm!

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Shisui riendo. – No soy _tan refinado_ como para distinguir una obra de arte de un bicho de greda.

-¿Lo que vemos adelante es Sala del Cielo? – Preguntó Kakashi un tanto confundido. – Vaya, entonces la leyenda de este lugar es cierta.

-Sí, Itachi está allá. Espero que se alegre cuando vea mi regalo. – Respondió Shisui volviendo a reír. – Conociéndolo no habría vuelto a Konoha sin ir por él y me imagino en la condición que debió haber quedado después de aquello en el País de la Lluvia.

-Que considerado de tu parte. – Dijo Yamato con amargura. - ¿Entonces por qué no cargas esto tú?

-Pues… me duele la espalda. – Respondió Shisui intentando inventar cualquier cosa rápido. – El otro día estuve ayudando a una abuela con sus paquetes…

-Esa historia de las abuelas del clan Uchiha la conozco. – Dijo Kakashi riendo suavemente. A veces se le olvidaba que Shisui y Obito habían sido primos. – Al parecer nunca cargan sus propias bolsas.

-¡Pero es cierto! – Alegó Shisui cruzándose de brazos. – Eran cientos de paquetes, los cargué todo el día.

-¡Ey! ¿No me escuchan? – Gritó el tipo encerrado en la caja. - ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Juro que los haré explotar!

-¿Qué haremos con éste sujeto? – Preguntó Yamato.

-Se lo entregaremos a Ibiki Morino para que lo interrogue. – Agregó Shisui mientras pasaban debajo del arco de entrada. - Dudo que haya estado volando Villas por amor a "su arte". Alguien debió haberlo contratado. Que ANBU lo averigüe, no hay espacio para sujetos así en la estación de policía.

Siguieron caminando y bebiendo agua de sus cantimploras. El clima cálido no era muy del agrado de ninguno de ellos. La verdad, lucían bastante agotados pero al menos mantenían el buen ánimo. La búsqueda que emprendieron había sido larga, cansadora y poco productiva. El país de la lluvia era un lugar desagradable, al menos en eso estaban de acuerdo. Su pobreza, el aire melancólico que se respiraba, la devastación, la miseria humana y los niños huérfanos eran algo común, pero desgarrador para cualquiera. Por otro lado, los perros de Kakashi no tenían rastro de Itachi ni de Hinata pues la lluvia se llevaba los olores. Se encontraban en el norte del territorio cuando Shisui recibió un cuervo negro diciendo que Itachi estaba bien y que se encontraba en Sala del Cielo; supo que no tenía caso haber viajado tan lejos sin al menos terminar la misión del equipo Rei (Shisui conocía todo al respecto, Itachi no guardaba secretos con él).

-¡Denka! – Gritó el Uchiha corriendo cuando vio a un gato ninja acercarse. - ¡Kakashi, desactiva la invocación de los perros! ¡Denka no los soporta! – Los perros desaparecieron rápidamente en una bola de humo.

-¡Shisui-boy! Tú e Itachi trayendo perros a este lugar… Hasta en eso se parecen. – Dijo con amargura y gruñendo, aunque luego de que Shisui le lanzara una pequeña botellita de matatabi Denka dejó de quejarse. – Al menos traes bonitos regalos.

-¿Dónde está Tachi? – Preguntó con felicidad. La idea de ver la cara de su primo favorito vivo lo ponía de muy buen humor. - ¡Anda! No seas molesto… llévame con él.

-Tienes que presentarte con Nekobaa-sama primero. – Respondió el gato moviendo su cola de lado a lado. – Trajiste visitas y ya sabes cómo son las cosas en este lugar.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño con molestia. Siempre estaba de buen humor pero cuando los ojos de Shisui se volvían rojos y sus aspas negras giraban, hasta ese gato sabía que debía dejar de molestar. - Dejemos las formalidades para otro momento. Tenemos un prisionero rango S. Necesito a Itachi.

-Está bien, sígueme. – Dijo el gato rindiéndose con más rapidez de lo esperado.

-¡Oye Shisui! – Gritó Kakashi. - ¿Dónde se supone que dejamos esto?

-Vigílenlo mientras vuelvo. – Dijo deshaciéndose del problema ondeando su mano con desinterés. Pudo jurar que escuchó a Yamato gruñendo y a Kakashi suspirando con pesar.

Deidara era peligroso, pero no era tan estúpido como para quedarse con él un segundo más. Quería ver a Itachi, darle un abrazo, luego un puñetazo en la cara por preocuparlo y después zanjar cuentas tal vez con un poco de sake tibio. Tenían mucho de que hablar y si lo que decía la nota era cierto, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo ahí. Era menester que volvieran juntos a Konoha y decidieran que harían con la información que poseían.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de Sala del Cielo, se preguntó si Madara Uchiha habría estado entre los hombres que tomaron esa ciudad. Era probable que sí. Seguramente conocía todos los rincones de la fortaleza. Pensándolo de esa forma, no era muy inteligente de su parte quedarse mucho tiempo ahí. Sólo agradecía que Nekobaa hubiese puesto 150 sellos especiales alrededor de la ciudad en forma de barrera para que sólo entraran personas guiadas por gatos. Por lo general, los felinos eran fácilmente sobornables, pero no todos sabían que lo que pedían era matatabi.

Se encontró a su primo sentado en un salón, solo, rodeado de gatos y escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Se rascó la cabeza y lo miró con dudas.

-Más te vale que eso sea una nota de agradecimiento. – Dijo Shisui acercándose. – Me tenías preocupado grandísimo idiota.

-Shisui… - Murmuró Itachi dándose vuelta. – Estaba esperándote.

-Me lo imaginé, de lo contrario no estarías aquí. – Shisui suspiró al ver lo demacrado que se veía su primo. No sabía qué había estado haciendo los últimos días pero lucía terrible.

-Itachi-boy, Shisui-boy, más les vale hablar con Nekobaa a la brevedad. Adora tenerlos de visita y seguramente ase un gran atún en su honor. – El gato se lamió los bigotes sólo de pensar en ello.

- Gracias Denka. Déjanos solos, por favor. – Le respondió Shisui mirando a Itachi con seriedad. Sólo cuando el gato se retiró de la habitación volvió a hablar. – Estás pálido, delgado, parece que no has dormido en días, ¿Y aun sonríes? ¿Qué mierda está pasando Itachi?

-Debemos volver a la brevedad a Konoha. – Le informó terminando de escribir lo que estaba haciendo y enrollándolo en un pergamino. – Debo entregarle al Hokage todos los pormenores que Madara me hizo saber.

-¿Estás seguro de ello? – Preguntó Shisui con desconfianza. – Madara Uchiha debió morir hace décadas en el Valle del Fin. Si estuviese vivo tendría… bueno… Tendría más de cien años. Tal vez no valga la pena cargar los hombros del sandaime con esto.

-¿Recuerdas ese sujeto enmascarado que ingresó al templo Naka hace 8 años? – Shisui lo recordaba bien, la sonrisa de su rostro fue desapareciendo. – Era él. Era el mismo sujeto enmascarado. Sólo los Uchiha conocemos sobre la piedra en el templo, pero ese sujeto ingresó al escondite a leer algo escrito ahí y luego intentó convencernos de que el Clan Uchiha estaba muerto y que debíamos unirnos a su causa y abandonar la Villa. Era el mismo sujeto Shisui, sólo que ahora se hizo llamar Madara Uchiha.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Aun no puedo usar mi ojo derecho debido a eso. – Respondió. No había podido activar el _kotoamatsukami_ de aquel ojo en bastante tiempo. Su ojo derecho lo había utilizado en la reunión del clan, haciéndolos pensar que debían olvidarse del golpe de estado y manipularlos a aceptar la condición del Hokage. Shisui arriesgó su vida en ello, pero triunfó. Ese era un secreto que ni si quiera Itachi sabía. - ¿Estás seguro?

-Utilizó técnicas que sólo un mangekyo sharingan puede activar, se parecen a las que realiza Kakashi-san. – Respondió con seriedad. – Pero no entiendo Shisui. Tu orden con el kotoamatsukami fue que no destruyera Konoha. Cuando lo dijo en voz alta, tu activaste el genjutsu, ¿Recuerdas?, pero ahora… tiene esa idea fija en mente. – Itachi parecía un tanto confundido intentando analizar la situación que se le presentaba. - ¿Cuál fue la orden que le diste en ese entonces cuando nos enfrentamos a él?

-Ah… eso… uhmmm… - Shisui se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. – Básicamente la orden fue que no te matara… – Itachi lo miró confundido unos segundos y de la nada comenzó a reír con fuerza, ¿Había gastado su ojo derecho por casi ocho años por una orden tan tonta? Shisui levantó una ceja, había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo sin escuchar a su primo reír. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando con él y lo averiguaría de una u otra forma. – No te rías imbécil, era un mocoso aun… fue lo primero que pensé.

-Eso explica que no intentara matarme. – Respondió Itachi cruzándose de brazos. – Creo que tu genjutsu me salvó de una situación bastante difícil.

-¿No resultaste herido en ese combate? – Le preguntó. Aun no podía creer que enfrentándose a alguien tan atemorizante Itachi no hubiese recibido daño alguno.

-No. – Respondió poniéndose de pie. – Sin embargo, tuve que utilizar esa otra técnica.

-Con que fue eso… - Dijo Shisui suspirando. – Luces realmente mal. Esa técnica siempre te deja en un estado deplorable… - Sus párpados cayeron levemente y lo inspeccionó con suspicacia. – Aunque estás extrañamente feliz. – Subió una ceja con sospecha, sentía que había algo que Itachi no estaba diciéndole… y si había alguien realmente bueno en esconder cosas… ese era su primo. Podía mentir como un experto. – Entonces, ¿La que recibió el veneno fue tu compañera? Sakura me dio un antídoto para…

-Hinata-san está bien. Sakura la atendió y se está recuperando. – La mirada un tanto ausente de Itachi le reveló más de lo que pensó encontrar en sus palabras.

-¿Y… qué se supone que hace Sakura Haruno en un escondite secreto del clan Uchiha? – Preguntó Shisui molesto.

-Sasuke.

-Ese pequeño bastardo… - Frunció el ceño molesto. – Le prohibí que viniera. Le daré una paliza cuando lo vea.

-Olvídalo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que Sasuke no se iba a quedar tranquilo sabiendo que mi misión había fracasado. Fuiste descuidado en dejarlo leer la nota. Te la mandé a ti pensando que serías lo suficientemente prudente para no alarmar a todo el clan. – Shisui sonrojó levemente. Itachi aveces olvidaba lo escandaloso que su primo podía llegar a ser.

-Bueno, si lo pones así… supongo que es mi culpa. – Se excusó de mala gana. Aun pensaba darle una paliza a Sasuke pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que eso no sería necesario. Fugaku Uchiha lo haría por él. - Creo que le debo un beso a la señorita Haruno.

-Algo me dice que ella tiene mucho que ver con ese ojo morado en tu rostro. – Itachi se cruzó de brazos con un atisbo de sonrisa. Shisui adoraba meterse en problemas cuando se trataba de las jovencitas de Konoha.

-No te pases de listo, Tachi. – Le respondió Shisui dándole un zape en la cabeza. Generalmente hacía eso, era el mayor entre ambos. – Ohh… casi lo olvidaba. Tengo un regalo para ti. – Itachi lo miró curioso. – Capturamos a Deidara antes de volver.

-¿No lo mataste? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-No me gusta matar enemigos. Es preferible que lo interroguen y lo dejen prisionero un buen tiempo. Que el Hokage decida lo que estime pertinente con ese mocoso. – Dijo bostezando un tanto aburrido y estirando los brazos. - ¿Cuándo volvemos a Konoha? Hay que trasladarlo a la brevedad.

-¿Te encuentras en condiciones para correr de vuelta a la aldea? – Preguntó Itachi.

-Sí. Este asunto no puede esperar. Y tampoco lo de Madara Uchiha. – Se paró derecho y amarró con fuerza su protector de frente. – Sólo comeré alguna cosa y podemos partir.

-¿Me da tiempo para despedirme de Hinata-san? – Preguntó Itachi sin mirar a Shisui, quien sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a su primo picándole una mejilla.

-¿Por qué? – comenzó a reír ante el silencio de Itachi. - ¡Lo sabía! Lucías demasiado feliz para ser alguien que acaba de fracasar en una misión rango S.

- La pediré en matrimonio si me acepta. – Respondió Itachi indiferente a sus burlas. No le agradaba mucho lo que él estaba insinuando. Tomó el pergamino y comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón en donde descansaba Nekobaa.

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Estás loco? – Preguntó Shisui persiguiéndolo por el corredor, ¿Por qué Itachi le estaría pidiendo matrimonio a esa chica? A menos que… – No me digas que tú y ella… ¡Bien hecho primito! ¡Sabía que eventualmente te sacarías ese cinturón de castidad! Nadie se creía ese aspecto de mártir que tie…

- No insinúes estupideces. – Lo sermoneó Itachi mirándolo de reojo. – Ella es una dama, nunca le faltaría el respecto a una señorita.

-¿Entonces por qué diablos te querrías casar con ella? – Le volvió a preguntar. – Anda no tienes que mentirme, sé mejor que nadie lo excitante que puede ser intimar con una kunoichi durante una misión peligrosa. A todos nos pasa… pero eso no significa que te tengas que casar con ella.

Itachi suspiró. – Nada pasó. Deberías dejar de leer esos libros que escribe Jiraiya-sama.

-¿Tienes noción que es de la edad de Sasuke, verdad? – Le preguntó Shisui, aun no muy convencido de que todo eso fuera una buena idea.

-Lo tengo claro. – Respondió atravesando un lugar en donde los gatos se juntaban al fuego

-Oh… ¿Y tienes claro que vas a matar a tu padre de un infarto cuando se entere que su hijo mayor, el próximo líder del clan, se va a casar con una Hyuga? – Esto cada vez se ponía mejor. Muy pocas veces Shisui se sentía tan divertido como cuando imaginaba a Fugaku teniendo una paraplejia. - ¿Puedo estar presente cuando se lo digas?

El estómago de Itachi se tensó levemente. Había estado pensando en ello. –Sé que será difícil, y que es probable que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra. También sé que es probable que Hiashi Hyuga se sienta ofendido por mi petición. Sabes que siempre pienso en todas las posibles consecuencias de mí actuar.

-No había pensando en eso. – Shisui suspiró. – No te preocupes. – Si había alguien que él amara de verdad como a un hermano menor, ese era Itachi. Verlo tan preocupado y con la mirada un tanto perdida lo hizo preocuparse. - Supongo que si esperas unos meses más podría activar mi ojo para…

-No. Esto debo hacerlo por mí mismo. – Respondió sonriendo más tranquilo. – Le demostraré a Hiashi Hyuga que soy digno de su hija y a mi padre que una alianza con el clan Hyuga puede resultar beneficioso para todos.

-¿Y si eso falla? – Le preguntó Shisui mirándolo con resignación, sabiendo que no había forma de que Itachi fuese a retroceder. Así era él, cada vez que decidía algo lo llevaba hasta las últimas consecuencias. – Y si Fugaku y Hiashi Hyuga no permiten que ambos se casen, ¿Entonces qué?

Itachi bajó el rostro. No tenía respuesta para eso, pero le dijo a Shisui lo que había estado en su mente.

-Nunca he entendido el motivo por el cual las personas tienden a complicar las cosas más de lo que son. Quiero estar con ella y ella quiere estar conmigo… eso es todo lo que importa.

·

·

·

·

·

-No mentiré Hinata-san. – Dijo Sakura mientras revisaba su brazo. – Podría haber estado obligada a amputarte el brazo si Itachi no te hubiese traído cuando lo hizo. Tu piel se estaba muriendo. Es un milagro que este sanando de forma tan favorable.

Sakura comenzó a cortar las vendas con cuidado para no lastimar a la joven. Encontró piel un tanto morada, en algunos sectores en donde habían entrado las espinas venenosas, pero aparte de eso, estaba comenzando a sanarse con el antídoto que le había suministrado.

Hinata se sonrojó – Itachi-kun cuidó de mí. Él no hubiese dejado que.. que perdiera un brazo.

Sakura sintió un toque de envidia. Su voz desprendía tanto cariño y confianza en la figura del Uchiha. – Itachi y tú parecen ser muy cercanos. – Le sonrió con complicidad, como se hace cuando se habla entre mujeres. - Que envidia. Sasuke ni si quiera nota que estoy aquí.

Hinata la miró con algo de lástima. – Estoy segura que Naruto-kun sí lo hace.

Sakura se sintió confundida por las palabras de la joven peliazul. No era como si fuese un secreto que estaba enamorado de ella, pero que Hinata lo dijera en voz alta, sobre todo considerando que desde siempre ella había mostrado interés en Naruto, la hizo verla extrañada.

¿Por qué Hinata era mucho mejor persona que ella? No le molestaba su bondad, sino más bien mirar dentro de sí misma y descubrir su propio egoísmo. Si a Sasuke le hubiese gustado otra mujer, jamás le podría haber dicho algo como lo que Hinata acababa de decir. Ella hubiese luchando por el amor de Sasuke sin importar qué. No entendía por qué la Hyuga no hacía lo mismo por el amor de Naruto.

-No te muevas, limpiaré esto. – Dijo un tanto cabizbaja poniendo alcohol en un poco de algodón. - Podría arderte.

No volvieron a hablar del tema. No eran realmente amigas pero había un trato de mutuo respeto entre ambas.

Hinata había deseado ser como Sakura Haruno toda su vida, pero ahora que la veía de cerca con esos ojos tristes esperando por Sasuke, entendió que nunca estuvo en su destino parecerse a alguien como ella, pues alguien como ella, no atraía a hombres como Itachi Uchiha.

-Sakura-san...

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele? Sólo estoy vendando, ¿Está muy apretado? – Le preguntó un poco preocupada.

Hinata negó con el rostro moviéndolo de lado a lado con gentileza. – Espero que algún día Sasuke-kun se dé cuenta de la gran mujer que eres. – Los párpados de Sakura se abrieron en sorpresa y luego cayeron en melancolía. – Pero… si no lo hace… recuerda que, que… a veces piensas que amas a alguien y que nunca más podrás amar a otra persona… pero… pero... sucede. – La pelirosa frunció el ceño en tristeza. - Ves a alguien que siempre estuvo ahí y que te hacía sentir bien, y no sabías que esa felicidad que te hacía sentir, era amor. – Sakura bajó el rostro y pensó en Naruto. Él la hacía feliz… pero… su corazón no latía con fuerza cuando lo veía, latía por Sasuke. - El amor no debería poner una mirada triste en ti… sino hacer que sonrías y quieras gritar de alegría todo el tiempo.

-Sasuke sólo me hace llorar… - Confesó Sakura con tristeza mientras terminaba de amarrar la venda a su brazo. – Pero no importa, lo seguiré esperando. No todo amor debe ser un cuento de hadas.

Hinata no dijo más. Ya era suficiente; ella no solía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otras personas. Además Sakura tenía razón, el amor entre las personas no necesariamente debía provocar lo mismo en todos. Así como cada ser humano es distinto, cada experiencia de un sentimiento puede también serlo. Si ella se sentía feliz sólo con pensar en Itachi y Sakura sentía tristeza al pensar en Sasuke, no significaba que lo que sintieran por ellos fuese distinto… la diferencia estaba en lo que ellos sentían de vuelta.

- ¿Has experimentado nauseas? – Preguntó Sakura con el estetoscopio en su pecho, escuchando su corazón. - ¿Mareos?

-No. – Respondió Hinata. – Me siento bien, sólo me duele el brazo.

-Te daré pastillas para que deje de doler, pero te darán algo de sueño. – Le indicó. – Mañana puedes volver a comer con normalidad si no vomitas nuevamente. Cuando esté segura que tus órganos están funcionando correctamente podrás levantarte. Intenta descasar.

-Escucha a la señorita médico Hinata-san, de seguro sabe lo que dice.

Hinata se cubrió el torso con rapidez viendo la sonrisa un tanto pícara de Shisui Uchiha en la puerta. Vestía un protector de pecho al estilo ANBU con una katana en su espalda. Llevaba una camiseta oscura manga corta con el cuello largo y suelto.

Los ojos de Shisui Uchiha eran afilados y sus pestañas remarcaban aun más sus iris negras. La única diferencia visible entre Shisui con sus primos era que su cabello no caía liso sino que se ondulaba en las puntas. Compararlo con Itachi en su mente la hizo preguntarse dónde estaba él.

-¿Sabes golpear? – Le preguntó Sakura dándose la vuelta un tanto irritada. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Alguien me dijo que tu antídoto funcionó… por lo cual vengo a darte lo que te prometí. – Hinata notó una vena en la frente de Sakura apareciendo visiblemente mientras levantaba su puño en dirección a él.

-Ese ojo morado se ve bastante solitario, tal vez quiera compañía. – La amenaza fue tan clara que Hinata se encogió entre sus hombros.

-Calma cerezo… sólo bromeaba. – Dijo Shisui. – De hecho, vengo a decirte que parto de vuelta a Konoha en un instante.

Sakura levantó una ceja con cara de "¿Qué me importa?". A Hinata se le hizo bastante extraña su interacción, como si hubiese algo entre ellos de lo cual no estaba informada.

-Me gustaría que me revises, claro. – Le respondió el Uchiha. - ¿Quién sabe que tipo de daños pude haber sufrido estos días? – La sonrisa de Shisui evidenciaba que sabía cuanto aquello estaba molestando a Sakura. - ¿Me sacó la ropa aquí o quieres hacerlo en privado?

-Estás tentanto tu suerte… Uchiha. – Sakura cerró los ojos, una de sus cejas estaba temblando.

-Sólo bromeaba, sólo bromeaba… - Insistió Shisui. – De hecho, ya que voy saliendo… Quería un beso de despedida. Nunca se sabe si nos volveremos a ver, cerecita.

-Shisui Uchiha. – Sakura se puso de pie colocándose uno de sus guantes negros con sumo placer en su rostro. - Te voy a matar.

Y así como si nada, Shisui comenzó a correr por el pasillo perseguido por Sakura. Hinata suspiró sin entender a qué se debía todo eso. Por lo general la joven Haruno siempre soportaba ese tipo de actitudes provenientes de Naruto sin decir nada al respecto, sólo ignorándolo o respondiéndole con acidez. Que sintiera tanta repulsión por Shisui, al punto de intentar golpearlo, la hizo preguntarse si la joven si quiera se daba cuenta que el Uchiha estaba tomándole el pelo.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse con suavidad. Hinata se sorprendió, esperaba que Sakura se demorara mucho más en darle una paliza a Shisui Uchiha, pero sus facciones se suavizaron y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la persona que entraba en la habitación era la misma que había estado esperando todo el día.

-Lo siento, era la única forma de tener un momento a solas contigo. – Dijo Itachi acercándose a ella escondiendo algo atrás de sí. – Aunque, Shisui exageró un poco en el plan. Pido disculpas si te ofendió su actitud.

-No..no me ofendió. Por.. por favor no me pidas disculpas. – Dijo Hinata rápidamente. - ¿Por qué… por qué hicieron eso? – Pregunto mirándolo con suavidad mientras Itachi se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-Por dos motivos. - Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa tierna, subiendo su dedo índice. – Primero, por esto… - Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla con cuidado. Hinata cerró los ojos, también sonriendo. Fue apenas un roce de su labio en el rostro de la chica, pero bastó para hacer que ambos sonrojaran. – Y… por esto.

Hinata no entendió lo que estaba haciendo Itachi, sólo vio que la mano que aun mantenía oculta atrás de su espalda ponía algo sobre su regazo: un pergamino junto con un pequeño gatito blanco.

-Un.. un gatito. – Lo miró un tanto confusa. Ese lugar estaba lleno de gatos pero era la primera vez que veía uno tan pequeño. Era sin duda una de las cosas más lindas que había visto en su vida, lo cual la hizo sonreír aun más, ¿Sería esa la intención de Itachi? ¿Hacerla sonreír llevándole gatitos para que la acompañaran? - Que lindo. – Susurró Hinata con ternura. - ¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sé. – Respondió embelesado, observando su sonrisa. – Eso lo debes decidir tú.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó Hinata con sorpresa.

-Es un regalo, para ti. Será un gato ninja cuando crezca si lo sabes entrenar bien. – Hinata sonrojó aun más. Itachi… ¿le estaba regalando un gatito? - Tamaki lo seleccionó para ti de una de las camadas de Hina-san. Nekobaa-sama accedió a dejarlo en tu cuidado. Es un honor, ni si quiera nos deja entrenarlos a nosotros, los Uchiha.

-Es mío… - Susurró Hinata sorprendida mientras acariciaba al gatito quien de inmediato comenzó a ronronear. El gatito no era sólo una mascota, sería un arma ninja para ella. – Gra..gracias Itachi-kun. Prometo cuidarlo bien y entrenarlo… aunque… aunque no sé nada de gatos ninja.

-Dejé escrito todos los cuidados para un gato ninja, incluyendo jutsus que puedes realizar junto con él. – Hinata miró el pergamino entendiendo que ese era el propósito de Itachi, pero cuando realmente enfocó sus ojos en él, se dio cuenta que estaba envuelto en una pequeña cinta azulada. Itachi le acababa de regalar un pergamino de jutsus y era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida. – Sólo espero que Akamaru se lleve bien con él cuando comience a hablar.

-¿Podrá hablar? – Pregunto Hinata asombrada.

-Claro. – Itachi rió levemente ante su sorpresa. – Te ayudaré a cuidarlo cuando vuelvas a Konoha. – Hinata lo miró un tanto confundida, ¿Cuándo ella volviera? ¿Acaso no volverían juntos? El Uchiha descifró su mirada de inmediato. - Debo volver a la Villa, hay cosas que debo comunicarle personalmente al Hokage. – Hinata bajó el rostro con tristeza, pero Itachi tomó su mano apretándola con suavidad. - Le pedí a mi hermano que te cuidara, puedes confiar en él… te lo aseguro. Cuando te sientas mejor volverán a Konoha. – Sintió que acariciaba el anverso de su mano. - Te estaré esperando.

-Itachi…Itachi-kun… sobre.. sobre eso yo… - Hinata bajó el rostro, respirando profundamente. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decirle. – Ayer me pediste que pensara sobre…

-No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. – La interrumpió, tal vez por nervios a escuchar la respuesta.

-Quiero hacerlo. – Dijo Hinata tomando valor. – Quiero ser… ser…

Itachi se inclinó hacia ella lentamente, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Hinata levantó la cara y lo miró fijamente también.

Al igual que todo en su relación, aquello tampoco requirió de palabras innecesarias. Ambos supieron sólo observando sus gestos y la cercanía de sus labios, que estaban de acuerdo con compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Hinata cerró los ojos y recibió aquel roce sobre sus labios. Apretó sus manos sobre las de Itachi, acariciando su piel con cuidado. El joven era suave con su tacto; no la tomaba con brusquedad, no exigía sus labios como si se le fuese la vida en ello, sino que parecía sólo bastarle con tenerla cerca aunque fuese un instante. El roce de su lengua le provocó cosquillas en el estómago y luego de sólo unos segundos sintió que su corazón se le estaba desbordando y no podía controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Itachi le quitaba el aliento, hacia que no supiese qué hacer con su cuerpo y que se preguntara como hacer que él también se sintiera así. Deseaba hacerlo feliz, ver su sonrisa la hacía sentirse viva.

El joven se alejó levemente y besó la punta de su nariz, para luego hacer lo mismo con su frente.

-Te estaré esperando. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, soltando su rostro con delicadeza. – No tardes.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic. _

_Sólo quería aclarar un detallito del tema de que Itachi quiera casarse con Hinata. A mi punto de vista, Itachi es un personaje de 21 años, mientras que ella tiene 16. Itachi sabe lo que quiere, y cuando un adulto sabe lo que quiere, generalmente no complica las cosas con los típicos "pero…", "Y si…" de la adolescencia. Además, Itachi es uno de los personajes más educados de Naruto, por lo mismo dudo que quisiera deshonrar a Hinata manteniendo una relación oculta con ella. Resumiéndolo, la respeta lo suficiente como para hacer las cosas bien hechas, el no tiene dudas de lo que quiere. Esto es lo que diferencia este fic a otros. Aquí no hay un drama sobre lo que sienten los personajes… no está esa negación interna de sentimientos que se ve en otras parejas en que ninguno de los dos puede creer que le atrae el otro. El punto dramático de la historia lo verán en el próximo capitulo ^^ y creo que entenderán mejor la trama de lo que estaba planteando escribir. _

_Bueno, eso es todo. Un gran abrazo y… oficialmente quedan 7 capítulos para que se termine Love Is. Un beso, se cuidan ^^ y tengan un maravilloso fin de semanaaaa :D _


	11. Love takes no pleasure in other 1

**Advertencia**:_ Este capítulo 10 tendrá dos partes. Habiendo aclarado eso, este capítulo (como un todo) se tratará de un mismo periodo de tiempo, primero narrado desde el punto de vista de Hinata/Sasuke y terceros, luego desde el punto de vista de Itachi. Intentaré subir el de Itachi pronto (Lo tengo escrito) pero no garantizo nada._

* * *

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. __Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**LOVE IS**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Parte 1**

**LOVE TAKES NO PLEASE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S SIN**

**(**El amor no toma placer en los pecados de otras personas)

·

·

·

·

·

_Siempre te mentí diciéndote que me perdonaras. _

_Siempre te mantuve lejos, con mis propias manos… _

_No quería… involucrarte… _

_Pero ahora pienso, que quizás tú habrías sido capaz de cambiar a nuestro padre, madre… los Uchiha..._

_Si te hubiese enfrentado desde el principio…_

_Intentando ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista, hablando contigo sobre la verdad… _

_Pero he fallado, y no importa lo que diga ahora, mi voz no logrará alcanzarte. _

**Itachi Uchiha, NARUTO 590 – Te Amaré por Siempre**

·

·

·

·

·

Hinata estaba completamente nerviosa. Sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago desde que Sasuke anunció que estaban a sólo unos kilómetros de la Villa. Había estado esperando por ese momento con tantas ansias que ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía qué hacer consigo misma para calmarse. Respiró profundo poniendo una mano en su pecho, miró a su gatito dentro de su camisa y supo que sin importar que pasara desde ese momento en adelante, ese día comenzaba a vivir una nueva vida, no como Hinata Hyuga, sino como la futura señora Uchiha.

-¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? Estás toda roja. – Dijo Sasuke un tanto irritado mirando de reojo a Hinata.

-Estoy bien. – Respondió ella mirando hacia adelante. Las puertas de Konoha se abrían ante ella.

-¡Te ha dicho que está bien toda la maldita mañana! – Gritó Naruto sin poder soportarlo más. - ¡Déjala en paz! La médico ninja aquí es Sakura, no tú.

-Mientras se mantenga hidratada, no debería presentar ningun problema. – Dijo Sakura por la quinceava vez esa mañana. Se sentía un tanto celosa de que Sasuke prestara tanta atención en la chica. – Su organismo ya eliminó los alcaloides que lo afectaban. Hinata está bien.

-Naruto tiene un punto, Sasuke. No la subestimes, es más fuerte de lo que luce. – Le advirtió Shino mirando al Uchiha con desconfianza. No le agradaba que se acercara tanto a Hinata y desde que habían salido de Sala del Cielo no la había dejado sola un instante, ni si quiera de noche.

-Hidratarse… - Murmuró el Uchiha. - ¿Tienes sed, Hinata? – Le preguntó nuevamente destapando su cantimplora y estirándola en su dirección.

-Estoy bien. Gracias. – Se excusó Hinata sin prestarle mucha atención a la discusión, sólo mirando enfrente y sonriendo… estaba en Konoha. Él la estaba esperando en algún lugar dentro de la Villa.

-¿De verdad? Te ves un poco acalorada, ¿Quieres que te lleve algo? – Le preguntó Sasuke nuevamente haciendo que Naruto se tirara el pelo y que Kiba bufara en voz alta.

-¡Estás cargando _**todas**_ sus cosas! – Alegó Naruto. - ¿Qué más vas a cargar? ¿A ella?

-Eso no es mala idea… - Susurró Sasuke pensativo. – Hinata, ven aquí. Te cargaré.

-Si la tocas te corto el brazo. – Dijo Neji con el tono de voz más sombrío que habían escuchado, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Akamaru lloró en un aullido haciendo que Kiba le hiciera cariño en la cabeza. – Calma Akamaru, ya entendió.

-Hmph. Sólo quiero que esté cómoda. – Se defendió Sasuke empujando a Naruto que lo comenzaba a zarandear.

-¡Se puede saber que pretendes! – Le gritó Naruto con los ojos blancos.

-No. – Respondió Sasuke cortante.

El Uchiha suspiró aliviado cuando pasaron bajo las puertas de Konoha. En su mente, había cumplido con lo que Itachi le había pedido. Miró a Hinata de reojo preguntándose qué haría a esa chica tan única para que Itachi se viera tan interesado en ella. A su vista se veía como cualquier otra kunoichi, sólo que con ojos más llamativos y mejores curvas. Pero, aparte de eso, Hinata Hyuga era callada y para su gusto bastante desabrida.

_Sasuke… hay asuntos que debo solucionar en Konoha. – _Le había dicho su hermano mayor sosteniendo un pergamino extraño en sus manos con Shisui esperándolo en el pasillo._ – Necesito pedirte algo. –_Sasuke lo miró subiendo una ceja, Itachi nunca le pedía nada, ni si quiera lo involucraba en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, después de la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, tal vez su hermano lo estaba respetando un poco más._ – Necesito que cuides de Hinata-san. Yo no podré hacerlo, por lo cual confío en que tú puedas hacerlo por mí. _

Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado. Esa era una petición bastante rara_. - ¿Eso es todo? ¿Quieres que cuide de ella? _

Itachi asintió._ – Y cuando esté sana, y no antes, vuelvan a Konoha. _

Considerando que Hinata se había demorado alrededor de cinco días en volver a la normalidad, Sasuke decidió al sexto que partirían de vuelta. Se habían tomado todo el tiempo del mundo en el camino y realizaron el recorrido de tres días entre Sala del Cielo y Konoha en un periodo de cuatro. No quería que la "novia" de su hermano se agotara más de la cuenta y que producto de ello sufriera un desmedro en su salud. Itachi se sentiría decepcionado de él si eso ocurría y Sasuke estaba determinado a llevar a cabo su misión sin contratiempos.

Era la primera vez que su hermano le encargaba algo y considerando lo que sentía por Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke se sintió bastante privilegiado de poder cuidar de algo tan importante para Itachi. Eso le decía que finalmente lo estaba reconociendo como Shinobi.

Estaba cargando todas las cosas de la joven con la excepción de aquel gato que ella llevaba entre sus brazos (que a veces dormía en el espacio entre su cuello y hombros en perfecto equilibrio). A decir verdad, Sasuke se sentía un tanto celoso de aquello; desde siempre le había pedido a Nekobaa un gato ninja para criar y por lo general recibía un "no" por respuesta. No sabía qué tenía de especial Hinata para que a ella sí se le permitiese poder criarlo y utilizarlo en combate, pero intentó no pensar en ello.

De seguro debía ser bastante extraordinaria… Itachi estaba enamorado de ella después de todo; pudiendo escoger a cualquiera de las mujeres de Konoha, incluso a Sakura, había escogido a Hinata sobre las demás. Eso la hacía a los ojos de Sasuke, una mujer muy afortunada.

Hizo una mueca de repulsión pensando en ello. El amor hacia las mujeres era algo que no entendía y no quería entender, ¿Por qué gastar tiempo en esos asuntos desagradables cuando había tanto que aprender, tantas misiones esperando ser llevadas a cabo? La mera idea de intercambiar saliva con alguien más le causaba asco.

-Hay que ir a reportarnos con el viejo. – Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y observando las esculturas en la pared del acantilado con algo de miedo.

-Intenten no mencionar que nos adentramos en el País de la Lluvia. – Dijo Sasuke a lo cual Naruto, Neji y Sakura asintieron. – Debo ir a reportarme con el Jefe de Policía.

-¿Tú padre? – Preguntó Naruto con un tono lúgubre. La mitad del rostro de Sasuke estaba azulado y sudaba de nervios. – Deberías huir de casa, al menos así tendrías alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Puedes ir a quedarte conmigo unos días _teme_. – Sasuke lo miró de reojo en silencio, considerando seriamente su oferta.

-Nosotros debemos reportarnos con el Hokage también. – Dijo Shino. No iba a darles los motivos de ello, su misión era secreta y sinceramente le era indiferente el drama en la casa Uchiha.

-¡Bien, vamos para que pueda volver a darme un baño y dormir en una cama! – Anunció Kiba un tanto molesto.

- Hiashi-sama debe estar esperando ver a su hija. – Les indicó Neji. – ¿Hinata-sama, vamos?

-Sí, Neji nii-san. – Respondió Hinata un tanto ida mirando de lado a lado con las manos sobre el pecho.

Estaba buscando a Itachi.

Pensó por un momento que tal vez él la estaría esperando ahí, pero estaba siendo tonta y egoísta, el pelinegro también tenía obligaciones diarias que cumplir. Aunque no se podía mentir a sí misma, no encontrarlo ahí esperando por ella… le causó una leve molestia en el pecho. Sus gestos se entristecieron con suavidad y aquello no fue invisible a los ojos de Naruto.

-Oye, Hinata-chan… ¿No vas a ir a saludar a Itachi? – Le preguntó indiferente a la forma en que todos los miraban frunciendo el ceño como si entendiesen que entre el pelinegro y la joven Hyuga había algo que no estaban compartiendo con el resto pero que Naruto sí sabía. Hinata enrojeció aun más.

-Deberías venir conmigo. – Dijo Sasuke.

No era que al Uchiha le interesara lo que hacía Hinata Hyuga, más bien quería que su hermano viera que había cumplido su cometido y que la chica estaba a salvo y de vuelta en Konoha.

Neji miró a ambos con molestia y se cruzó de brazos. No le agradaba nada que últimamente su prima se pusiera a soñar despierta cada vez que le mencionaban a Itachi Uchiha. No sólo se le hacía irritante, sino que también le molestaba. Un Uchiha y un Hyuga no debían ser "amigos". Sus clanes se repelían como el agua y el aceite. Era su deber, como su primo mayor y protector, asegurarse de que Hinata no pecara de ingenua.

-¿Hinata-sama? – Le preguntó, esperando que la joven se decidiera.

-Hinata-chan… - Interrumpió Naruto. – Estoy seguro que Itachi te querrá saludar. – Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la joven encogiera sus hombros recordando que tanto Naruto como Sasuke los habían visto besarse ese día. Al menos eso le reveló el byakugan cuando quiso ver quien estaba fuera. – Ve con Sasuke, luego ese idiota te puede ir a dejar a tu casa, sana y salva.

-Hinata-sama debe presentarse ante su padre para que él sepa que…

-¡Relájate Neji! – Le dijo Naruto golpeándolo en la espalda. – Lo verá luego, no creo que su padre se muera porque se demora 10 minutos más en ir a verlo.

Neji gruñó no muy complacido con toda la situación y miró a Hinata con dureza. No iba a aceptar que su prima quedara en medio de una maquinación entre Sasuke y Naruto. No tenía idea de que juego estaban jugando ambos, pero no iba a dejar que su prima hermana fuese una pieza en ello.

-Oye Shino, pensándolo bien… también deberíamos ir a buscar a Itachi taicho. – Dijo Kiba cruzando de brazos. – Debemos saber qué pasó con nuestra misión.

Naruto lo miró como si fuese un grandísimo idiota pero antes de que pudiese decir que no interrumpiera el reencuentro de Hinata e Itachi, Shino habló. – Tienes razón. Vayamos los tres. – Naruto no pudo evitar bufar y Sasuke le dio un codazo con fuerza mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer que hubiese alguien tan poco disimulado como él. Neji los miró casi adivinando que estaba pasando.

Hinata terminó asintiendo y el Uchiha levantó los hombros completamente indiferente. – Me da igual, sólo vayamos rápido. – Se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos sin despedirse de nadie. Sakura lo miró con tristeza mientras se alejaba, sin decirle nada tampoco, pero Naruto lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.

-Sasuke… En caso de que no te vuelva a ver…– Naruto puso una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo sabiendo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a toda la furia de Fugaku Uchiha por salir de Konoha sin la autorización de nadie. - fuiste un gran amigo.

-Hmph. Idiota. – Dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar sin esperar al ex equipo ocho.

-Adios Sasuke-kun… - Susurró Sakura viendo como se alejaba. - ¡Vamos Naruto! – Le gritó con rabia viendo como el Uzumaki perdía el tiempo.

-Ya..ya voy Sakura-chan… - Dijo con miedo, despidiéndose del equipo Ocho y Neji con un gesto de su mano. Los dos integrantes del equipo 7 comenzaron a caminar en dirección al edificio del Hokage. Ambos tenían que volver a servicio también junto con Sai y Kakashi sensei después de todo.

-¿La irán a dejar a casa apenas terminen de arreglar sus asuntos? – Le preguntó Neji a Kiba y Shino. No confiaba mucho en Sasuke, no porque tuviese motivos para ello sino porque sus personalidades (demasiado parecidas) chocaban y se repelían entre sí.

-¡Por supuesto! – Respondió Kiba subiendo su dedo pulgar.

-Está bien. – Terminó por rendirse el Hyuga con fastidio en su voz. – Nos vemos en casa, Hinata-sama.

-Sí, nii-san. – Respondió Hinata haciendo una reverencia cortés sin poder evitar sonreír ante la idea de ver a Itachi.

Sasuke no los esperó, aun estaba cargando las cosas de Hinata y a decir verdad se veía un tanto ido en su propio mundo. Lo más probable era que estuviese pensando en las formas de excusarse ante Fugaku; su humor inflexible era de conocimiento general en Konoha.

El resto lo seguía en calma, sin querer acercarse mucho con miedo de que los terminara tratando igual o peor de lo que hacía con Sakura y Naruto. Kiba le hablaba a cada instante a Hinata, lo cual la ayudó a sentirse menos nerviosa mientras recorrían las calles en dirección al distrito Uchiha. Shino como siempre, mantenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y evitaba establecer conversación con el resto a menos que fuese completamente necesario.

Atravesaron la entrada del distrito y los abanicos rojos con blanco llamaron la atención de Hinata. Pasaron por fuera del Uchiha Senbei y el dulce aroma de los rollos de canela hizo que su boca se aguara. Tal vez le diría a Itachi que fueran a comer algunos después de verlo. Seguramente él insistiría en ir a dejarla a su casa, esa era su forma de ser, caballeroso, preocupado, extremadamente cuidadoso con ella. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Le preguntó Kiba levantando una ceja.

-Nada Kiba-kun. – Respondió ella.

Sasuke se volteó sobre su hombro para mirarla. - ¿Te sientes mal? Estás roja.

-Hinata sonroja con facilidad cuando algo la apena. – Respondió Shino con seriedad.

Sasuke bufó frente a ellos como si todo ese tema lo irritara, y lo hacía. La idea de tener que estar cuidando a la "novia" de su hermano mayor no le era agradable, pero se sentía satisfecho de que Itachi no se hubiese terminado por enamorar de una chica escandalosa, sino de la más callada de todas.

Cuando la casa donde Sasuke vivía se hizo presente, el corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir con fuerza. No podía ocultar su nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo felicidad ante la idea de que tal vez, quizás, Itachi estuviese ahí. Sin embargo, todos se detuvieron cuando notaron que Sasuke no avanzaba. Seguramente estaba pensando en qué decirle a su madre cuando la viera.

Lo escucharon respirar profundamente y avanzar para abrir la puerta corrediza de la entrada. Se sacó las sandalias sin mucho cuidado y se dio vuelta para mirarlos.

-Esperen aquí, veré si Itachi se encuentra en casa. – Observó a Akamaru y se dirigió a Kiba. - Que Akamaru no entre, a mi madre no le gustan los perros.

-¿Entonces por qué Hinata puede entrar con ese gato? – Preguntó Kiba irritado.

-Porque a mi madre sí le agradaban los gatos. – Respondió Sasuke subiendo una ceja. – Y… no se asusten si escuchan cosas quebrándose. Mi madre es un poco…

-No tienes que explicarlo. – Lo interrumpió Kiba, adivinando lo que estaba intentando decirles.

Nadie daba más miedo en esa aldea que la madre de Kiba, por lo mismo estaba acostumbrado a un buen sermón de aquellos que te dan vuelta el rostro de un puñetazo.

Hinata dejó que su gatito blanco se acurrucara dentro de la camisa que Nekobaa-sama le había dado, afirmándose justo en el espacio entre sus senos, sacando su cabecita por el agujero de la ropa mientras ronroneaba y jugaba con las hebras de cabello azul. Lo miró un momento y se preguntó qué le diría a Itachi si la cuestionaba sobre el nombre del gatito. Aun no lo decidía, tenía algunas ideas en su mente pero no podía decidirse sobre ello. Quería que tuviese un nombre tan especial como lo era él para ella y no quería ocupar nombres trillados. Incluso había pensando llamarlo _Milk_ (pues era blanco), pero pensó que no era lo suficientemente especial.

Tal como lo había anunciado Sasuke, los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Kiba, Hinata y Shino se encogieron entre sus hombros esperando que cesaran los gritos que pronto fueron claros incluso a la distancia en que ellos estaban.

_¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? ¿Eso es lo que quieres Sasuke? _

_Tenía que ir por él, deja de exagerar. _

_¡Mis dos hijos perdidos en el mundo! _

_¡Siempre me tratas como un niño! ¡Deja de llorar! _

_¡Shisui había ido por él! ¿Por qué tenías que ir tú también? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? _

_Tenía que ir porque Itachi es mi hermano. – _Se escuchó algo quebrarse. _- ¡Maldición! ¡Eso casi me dio! _

_Cuida tu lengua jovencito. _

_¡Ya dije que lo siento! ¡Deja de lanzarme cosas! ¡kaasan! ¡basta! _

_¡Irresponsable! ¡Inconsiderado! ¡Eres igual a tu padre! _

_¿En serio? _

_¡No lo decía como algo bueno! _

_¡Ya te dije que lo siento! _

Los gritos cesaron y Hinata asumió que Sasuke y su madre habían llegado a un punto medio en el cual era perdonado. Los imaginó dándose una abrazo y a su madre llorando de felicidad por verlo de vuelta en casa luego de una situación tan estresante para ella. Suspiró un tanto abnegada, era su culpa que Itachi se hubiese demorado tanto en volver.

De pronto, Mikoto Uchiha apareció en el portal de entrada seguida por Sasuke quien estaba sobándose la mejilla (Hinata estaba segura que lo habían bofeteado por la forma en que lucía).

-Buenos días chicos. Deben estar muy cansados. – Dijo la mujer con su mejor sonrisa mientras estiraba su delantal. - ¿Desean entrar a tomar el té?

-No será necesario. – Respondió Shino por los tres. – Sólo estamos esperando a Itachi.

-Ohh… ¡Itachi! – Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa. – Sasuke, ve por tu hermano. Está en el dojo.

-Está bien… - Gruñó Sasuke dándose la vuelta y entrando al hogar nuevamente.

-¿Seguro que no quieren pasar? – Les preguntó Mikoto Uchiha con amabilidad.

Mirándola de cerca, esa mujer tenía varios rasgos similares a los finos gestos de Itachi. Hinata le sonrió con calidez ante la evidente similitud entre ambos.

-Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento. – Le dijo haciendo una reverencia. – Pero no querríamos importunarla.

Mikoto se quedó un instante mirando a Hinata fijamente. Su mirada era tan penetrante como la de cualquier Uchiha. – Insisto. – Y de esa forma, los tres supieron que no podrían rechazarla. Su "insisto" había sonado más bien como un "Entren o se las verán conmigo".

Hinata y Shino la siguieron por los pasillos de la casa de los Uchiha. Kiba le dijo a Akamaru que los esperara en la entrada para seguirlos con pasos rápidos. El perro se echó sobre el piso con un aullido lastimoso.

No era la primera vez que Hinata entraba a ese lugar, pero sin duda siempre la embargaba una sensación extraña el estar ahí. Todos esos rincones, los pasillos, las habitaciones, los muebles, las marcas en la pared, cada cosa en la casa de los Uchiha tenía una historia que seguramente involucraba a Itachi. Las quería saber todas. Quería conocer su vida, saber en qué lugar solía jugar junto con Sasuke, cuál era su habitación, dónde solía pasar su tiempo a solas, por donde entraba el sol en verano y las partes en que buscaba calor en invierno.

Mikoto Uchiha la miró sobre su hombro y reconoció de inmediato esa mirada ausente. La venía viendo en su hijo desde que había vuelto de su misión. Cuando se sentaba en la mesa en silencio, cuando lo miraba conversar con Shisui, cuando se levantaba en la mañana y preguntaba si tenía tiempo de bañarse antes de comer, cuando lo encontraba sobre su cama observando el techo… esa mirada en que los ojos sonreían… era la mirada de un hombre que encontró sentido y felicidad en su vida ¿Cómo no saberlo? Ella también había sido joven.

Entraron a la cocina y los chicos se sentaron, intentando no pisar la loza quebrada.

-Siento el desorden, Sasuke y yo acabamos de tener una leve discusión. – Dijo con su mejor sonrisa comenzando a barrer con rapidez.

Kiba tragó saliva, si esa era una leve discusión cómo sería cuando los Uchiha peleaban en serio.

La mujer prendió la cocina y puso una tetera con agua para calentarse. Hinata le ofreció ayudarla pero ella la hizo sentarse con un movimiento rápido de sus manos. La joven Hyuga asintió en silencio y esperó mientras Mikoto ponía tazas frente a ellos. De pronto el gatito de Hinata maulló y salió de su escondite para acurrucarse en su regazo.

-¿Nekobaa te dio ese gato? – Le preguntó Mikoto mientras ponía algo de comida en el centro de la mesa (básicamente rolls de arroz con verduras en el medio). – Que extraño, ella nunca permite que se lleven gatos de Sala del Cielo.

Hinata sonrojó rápidamente y no supo qué responder. Si le decía que Itachi había sido quien había llegado con ese gatito para ella, seguramente Mikoto Uchiha comenzaría un interrogatorio con todo tipo de preguntas. Sin embargo, la mirada inquisidora de la mujer la hizo ponerse nerviosa. No, ella no era como Itachi, tal vez se parecía un poco a él físicamente, pero esos ojos eran de Sasuke. Ambos lucían realmente atemorizantes cuando entrecerraban los párpados de esa forma.

-N-no… - Respondió en un murmullo. – I..Itachi Taicho me.. me lo regaló. – Mikoto estaba cargando la tetera con agua caliente, pero casi tropezó cuando escuchó eso.

-¿Itachi? – Le preguntó con su mejor sonrisa, más interesada de lo que había estado en un principio. - ¿Itachi te hizo un regalo? - Hinata asintió. Mikoto Uchiha parecía estar teniendo un concurso de miradas con ella, hasta Shino y Kiba se comenzaron a sentir nerviosos ante la intensidad de esos ojos negros. – Ya veo. – Le dijo con amabilidad.

Había escuchado que algunos decían que Itachi tenía novia, de hecho lo había escuchado del mismísimo Shisui. Cuando intentó averiguar la identidad de su futura hija, la madre de sus nietos, las señoras del clan Uchiha le habían dicho que habían visto a Itachi caminar junto a una chica del clan Hyuga. Mikoto entendió entonces que todo había sido un malentendido pues su hijo era compañero de equipo con Hinata Hyuga, la hija de Hiashi Hyuga. En ese entonces se había sentido decepcionada de saber que Shisui le había mentido, pero ahora teniendo a Hinata ahí con uno de los gatos de Nekobaa sobre sus piernas, con ese sonrojo y aquella mirada suave que había visto también en Itachi, podía darse cuenta que había mucho más entre ambos de lo que ella estaba enterada. Esa chica estaba enamorada y se estaba dando cuenta, que su hijo también lo estaba.

Por su puesto, asumió, que sería más fácil quebrar a Hinata que a Itachi para saber con exactitud qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Itachi es un encanto, ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó sentándose frente a ella. Kiba y Shino se sintieron ignorados pero pusieron atención a la conversación, sobre todo a los gestos de Hinata que parecía estar hiperventilando teniendo a esa mujer tan cerca y mirándola con tanta amabilidad. – Digo, cualquier jovencita de Konoha estaría feliz de ser su compañera. Desde que es pequeño lo persiguen pero… siempre ha sido demasiado serio para fijarse en ellas. – _Más bien retraído_, pensó Mikoto Uchiha.

-Itachi-san es… él es… muy amable. – Respondió Hinata escondiendo su boca atrás de la taza de té evitando aquellos ojos ónix de la madre de Itachi.

-Dime algo cariño, ¿Cuánto años tienes? – Estaba casi segura de que la hija de Hiashi Hyuga había nacido después que Sasuke (su marido se había sentido muy orgulloso de ello, pues el tenía dos hijos y Hiashi sólo una niña débil y enfermiza).

-Dieciséis. – Respondió Hinata.

No era una mala edad para casarse, ella se había casado a los 17 y quedó embarazada de Itachi después de tres meses de matrimonio.

Sin embargo, sentía recelo de que ella fuese una Hyuga. Más que recelo, no confiaba en ellos, les tenía resentimiento al igual que la mayoría de los Uchiha que habían sobrevivido el ataque del Kyuubi. Los Hyuga habían quedado como el clan más poderoso de Konoha después de eso, cuando los Uchiha fueron obligados a vivir en ese distrito básicamente porque los Hyuga insinuaron que el culpable del ataque hacia Kushina Uzumaki había sido alguien del clan. Esos eran oscuros secretos que Mikoto enterró en su mente.

-Itachi me contó que fuiste herida durante la misión y que se quedó contigo en el País de la Lluvia unos días, a solas. – Su mirada se intensificó y ocurrió lo mismo con el sonrojo de Hinata. Estaba segura que con eso la terminaría quebrando.

-Sí… - Respondió Hinata. – No..nosotros… yo…

-Okaasan.

Su voz hizo que Hinata casi derramara su té, agradeciendo al cielo que Itachi llegara a salvarla de aquel interrogatorio.

Se encontraba parado en la entrada de la cocina y había estado escuchando la conversación. La miró con los brazos cruzados adivinando lo que estaba haciendo, dándole una mirada acusatoria. Era como si le dijese que la dejara en paz sólo con los ojos.

Sasuke entró atrás de su hermano y se sentó junto a su madre a comer rolls de arroz. Al menor de los Uchiha le era bastante indiferente lo que estuviese ocurriendo en esa casa, él ya había cumplido con su parte. Sólo estaba irritado por la forma en que Itachi y él se habían hablado cuando le dijo que su noviecita lo estaba esperando.

Itachi se quedó en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada, aun con los ojos fijos sobre su madre.

Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa realmente sincera. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza sólo de verlo y escuchar su voz una vez más. Había fantaseado tanto con volver a verlo que tenerlo ahí, frente a ella, la hizo sentir mariposas nuevamente.

Sin embargo, a medida de que pasaban los segundos y se fijó que él no la estaba mirando y que se veía realmente indiferente a su presencia las mariposas se intensificaron y un dolor se comenzó a anidar en su pecho. Algo le sucedía a Itachi.

-Sasuke, ve a dejar a Hyuga-san a su hogar. -Éste bajó los palillos con los que estaba comiendo y lo miró subiendo una ceja. Había hecho un viaje larguísimo y con todo el cuidado del mundo para que Hinata no sufriera cansancio y él la estaba tratando como si fuese una extraña, ni si quiera la había saludado y le estaba pidiendo que se la llevara. – Shino, Kiba, síganme por favor.

-Oiga, Itachi Taicho, ¿No debería venir Hinata también? – Le preguntó Kiba mientras se ponía de pie.

Hinata estaba poniéndose pálida. Algo estaba mal. Sus ojos se lo decían. No encontraba esa calidez que había podido hallar en él desde que era pequeña.

-No tengo nada que tratar con Hyuga-san por el momento. – Respondió Itachi dándose vuelta y caminando por el pasillo.

Su tono frío, su mirada lejana y ausente, la forma en que pareció totalmente indiferente a ella… hizo pensar a Hinata que ese no era Itachi Uchiha, no podía sentir esa calidez en él. No había si quiera observado en su dirección, había sido como si ella fuese invisible. Sintió algo extraño removerse en su estómago y un nudo en su garganta comenzó a crecer. Sus mejillas le ardieron y tuvo que controlarse para que no se notara lo impactada que aquello la había dejado.

Shino la miró un tanto preocupado parado junto a ella. No era un ser de palabras y tampoco iba a armar un escándalo en una casa que no era suya, por lo que puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata a modo empático y siguió caminando. Kiba le dijo que si pasaba cualquier cosa se lo haría saber y no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, en la mente del Inuzuka seguramente Itachi no querría agotar a Hinata después de todo lo que ella había pasado y ya.

-Ya escuchaste Hinata, vamos. – Dijo Sasuke poniéndose también de pie.

-No te preocupes. – le dijo Mikoto sin saber por qué. – Itachi ha estado actuando bastante raro estos días. Creo que necesita unas vacaciones o algo así.

Mikoto Uchiha no entendió muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero tendría una seria conversación con su hijo mayor al respecto. Itachi nunca actuaba así. Ni si quiera era mal educado con gente que no le agradaba, no esperaba que fuese a serlo con una compañera.

Hinata se levantó de la mesa completamente pálida, hizo una reverencia amable en dirección a Mikoto y siguió a Sasuke.

Ambos caminaron en silencio al distrito Hyuga que quedaban sólo a tres calles de distancia. Sasuke estaba más callado que de costumbre y Hinata sabía que había algo que no le quería decir, podía verlo por la forma en que él estaba evitando mirar sus ojos. A veces una persona podía decir mucho más con sus expresiones que con palabras y aquellos gestos hacían lucir a Sasuke como si estuviese perdido.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun. – Hinata no era buena con ese tipo de cosas, pero el dolor en su pecho la obligaba a hablar. - ¿Le sucedió algo a Itachi-kun?

Sasuke no le respondió de inmediato, lo cual deprimió un poco más a Hinata. – No sé qué le pasa. – Respondió después de unos instantes. – Descuida, de seguro te lo explicará eventualmente. A veces, Itachi es… - Sasuke hizo una mueca, odiaba hablar de cosas así. Pero Hinata lo miraba con tanta desolación que sintió algo de lástima por ella. – A veces se aleja, cuando algo lo supera.

-¿Cuándo algo lo supera? – Le preguntó Hinata sin entender muy bien lo que Sasuke quería decirle.

-Uhmm… bueno, es como… - Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. – Cuando no sabe qué hacer, se aleja y se encierra en sí mismo. Debe haber encontrado un problema sin solución. Dale tiempo… eventualmente vuelve cuando halla como enmendarlo.

Hinata sintió algo de esperanza con las palabras de Sasuke y asintió con una sonrisa. Ella era paciente y ya no era una niña que se habría asustado ante la primera visión de dificultades. Si Itachi tenía un problema que debía solucionar solo, le daría el espacio para ello. Y al igual que él quien le había dicho que la estaría esperando en la Villa, ella podía esperarlo para que volviera de ese lugar en donde había decidido alejarse.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

·

·

·

·

·

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el borde de la ventana que daba al patio con el gatito entre sus piernas. Lo estaba mirando fijamente, lo tocaba y se aseguraba que el ruido que sentía de verdad era un ronroneo. Su gatito era lo único que le confirmaba que lo que había sucedido con Itachi era verdad y no lo había soñado.

Había pasado una semana desde su llegada a Konoha y aun no veía a Itachi ni él había mostrado deseo alguno de verla. Sintió deseos de llorar pero no lo hizo, sólo miró hacia los árboles y se dijo a sí misma que debía tener la suficiente calma y paciencia para esperar que volviera de donde quiera que estuviese. Una hoja cayó con el viento e interrumpió sus pensamientos. El verano estaba terminando.

-¿Qué sucede Tsuki? – Le preguntó al gatito cuando lo vio persiguiendo una polilla por el patio.

Hasta su gatito la ignoraba.

Suspiró.

Le hubiese gustado que Itachi supiese el nombre de su mascota. Tomó el pergamino que mantenía en sus piernas y lo estiró sobre éstas. Lo venía leyendo todos los días desde que había vuelto a casa, tocando las letras con cuidado, intentando encontrar algo de Itachi en ellas. Tener ese pergamino la hacía sentirlo más cerca.

La noche anterior había dormido abrazada a éste buscando algo que le dijera que todo aquello había sido real y no su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Había aferrado el escrito contra su pecho y había intentando recordar los sueños que había tenido en el País de la Lluvia en donde claramente escuchaba a Itachi hablándole y rezando, en donde había visto a pequeños niños de ojos como almendras, la casa con la entrada llena de flores… pero a medida que pasaban los días, todo se volvía más borroso en su mente hasta que llegó el punto en que sinceramente consideró que se había engañado a sí misma todo ese tiempo.

_Tal vez hoy sea el día…_ - Pensó con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. – _Quizás hoy…_

No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida con sus esperanzas de verlo nuevamente y que con una sola sonrisa borrara de su mente todas esas noches angustiosas y la preocupación que había sentido cuando notó indiferencia en sus ojos. Enfocó su mente en algo más, tenía que volver a retomar sus actos diarios ahora que su padre había dejado de insistir en que estuviese en cama recuperándose.

Tsuki… Itachi le había regalo ese gatito por alguna razón. Enfocaría toda su energía en ello, no dejaría que sus preocupaciones la ahogaran. No podía deprimirse, sólo tenía que esperar, no importaba cuanto se tardara. El hombre que ella había conocido toda su vida no la iba a hacer sufrir. No podía dejar que la tristeza la embargara, tenía que confiar en él.

Había leído sobre las ventajas en la parte visual de un gato, pero en comparación al byakugan hasta un gato quedaba atrás. Sin embargo, podía verse beneficiada si le enseñaba a que utilizara los genjutsus que estaban en el pergamino, los ninjutsus para acrecentar olfato y audición. Los sentidos de los felinos eran mucho más avanzados que el de los humanos y siendo ella parte de un equipo de rastreo asumió que tener un integrante más con habilidades parecidas a las de Akamaru podría traer sus beneficios. Ya no tendría que depender de la nariz de Kiba todo el tiempo y la audición del felino la harían percibir cosas que ella normalmente no escucharía. Un gato ninja podía ser un gran espía si se lo utilizaba con cuidado, lo único que la preocupaba era su color blanco que lo podría delatar en la noche.

Por ello lo había llamado Tsuki, Luna.

Tsuki-Yomi era el dios de la Luna en la antigua religión que aun se seguía en su hogar. Muchos ninjas habían olvidado las viejas tradiciones y sólo seguían las enseñanzas del sabio de los seis caminos; Aunque en el Clan Hyuga dichas enseñanzas fuesen importantes, aun se seguían las antiguas tradiciones. Pensó que un nombre tan imponente para su gatito sería apropiado, sin mencionar, que el genjutsu más poderoso de Itachi llevaba ese nombre. Era apropiado, su regalo, también podría haber sido solo una ilusión.

_No pienses así_… - Se dijo a sí misma. Se negaba a creer eso. No había falsedad en los ojos de Itachi cuando la había besado, ni cuando le había dicho que la estaría esperando. – _Confía en él. Debe haber una razón para que no esté aquí, para que no haya querido verme todos estos días. _

-Tsuki… ven acá. – Susurró Hinata cuando lo vio intentando atrapar su propia cola. El gatito se acercó lentamente a ella e intentó saltar a su regazo sin poder hacerlo. Era demasiado pequeño aun. Hinata lo tomó entre sus manos y lo puso sobre sus piernas. – Itachi-kun escribió que debo hablarte para que te acostumbres a mi voz. – El gato la miraba moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. – Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun pueden hablarse entre ellos sólo con sonidos, ¿Sabes? Tal vez pueda aprender a entender tus maullidos si lo intentamos.

El gato la miró con interés, pero en silencio. Hinata estaba casi segura que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿Hinata-sama? – La voz de Neji la sacó de su concentración. Su primo solía acercársele en silencio pero siempre podía escuchar sus pasos. No entendía que le pasaba últimamente para dejarse sorprender así. - ¿Sucede algo?

-Nii-san. – Lo saludó con una sonrisa melancólica. – No, no sucede nada. Sólo intentaba enseñarle a Tsuki algunas cosas, pero creo que aún es muy pequeño para eso.

-Creo que podrá lograrlo eventualmente. – le dijo Neji sentándose junto a ella y entre leyendo el pergamino. - ¿Me permite?

-Claro. – Dijo ella entregándole el rollo de papel. – Me hará falta toda la ayuda posible.

-No, Hinata-sama, esto es algo que debe hacer por sí misma. – Le dijo Neji con seriedad. – Itachi Uchiha confió en que usted pudiese lograrlo. No tengo duda que debe haber cualidades en su persona que la hacen ideal para entrenar un gato ninja.

-Sí… - Susurró con suavidad, sonrojándose levemente al entender que Neji confiaba en ella también. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías entrenando con Otoosan.

- Terminamos el entrenamiento un poco antes esta mañana. – Respondió el Hyuga. – Tengo el resto del día libre pues Gai y Lee están intentando desarrollar otra de esas ridículas técnicas de taijutsu inspiradas en animales. – Una de las cejas de Neji tembló un poco al imaginarse a Gai y a Lee en leotardos de cisne.

-Ya veo… - Respondió Hinata un tanto ida. – Necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Me ayudarías a volverme… más fuerte? – Neji levantó una ceja.

Ocasionalmente Hinata le pedía algo así. Cada vez que algo estaba amenazando con quebrar su espíritu encontraba en el entrenamiento una forma poderosa para sobrellevar su melancolía. Aquello la había salvado el día en que Uzumaki Naruto se había ido de la aldea con Jiraiya.

La última vez que habían estado bajo entrenamiento juntos ella había desarrollado una de las técnicas más poderosas del clan. No entendía cual era el afán de Hinata de seguir pensando que no podía lograr cosas por sí misma. Le había demostrado a todos que con esfuerzo, ella también podía ser un miembro elite de su familia, aunque su padre aun no la hubiese reinstaurado como la heredera.

-Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte. – Le respondió mirando en frente. – No hay necesidad de que entrenes conmig…

-Sí la hay. – Respondió ella con firmeza, mirándolo con más determinación que nunca. – No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Itachi Taicho en Soragakure. Dejé que ese sujeto me golpeara y demoré nuestra misión en días. No puedo seguir esperando que todos quieran defenderme. Debo volverme tan fuerte como Itachi-kun y poder serle útil.

-¿Se da cuenta… que no es la primera vez que me dice algo así? – Le preguntó Neji sintiendo un amargor en su boca. Hinata lo miró curiosa. – Dijo lo mismo sobre Naruto, que si Naruto hacía su máximo esfuerzo usted debía volverse tan fuerte como él. – Hinata separó levemente sus labios pero no encontró palabras. - ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué cada vez que desea fortalecerse piensa en alguien más y no en usted? Es por ello que su padre no la reintegra como heredera. Es demasiado gentil, siempre está pensando en proteger al resto, en fortalecerse por los demás. No lo hace porque usted lo desee, lo hace porque piensa que así tendrá la aceptación del resto. Usted es… usted no necesita cambiar para obtener el cariño de las personas. Es perfecta, tal como es.

- Nii-san. – Murmuró Hinata bajando el rostro. Una sombra se proyectó sobre sus ojos cuando su cabello cayó sobre éste.

-Itachi Uchiha debe ser uno de los mejores shinobis de la Villa. Su talento es innato. Él confió en usted. – Dijo Neji un tanto frustrado. – No se lo tome como algo tan personal, Hinata-sama, pero si él decidió demorar la misión debió tener motivos de peso. Itachi no hace cosas sin pensar. E Itachi no se fijaría en usted si… si él no pensara que usted es perfecta, tal como es.

Hinata bajó levemente el rostro, ¿En qué estaría pensando Itachi para desecharla de esa forma si la consideraba perfecta? – Sólo le traje deshonra a nuestro equipo. Por mi culpa fracasó en una misión…

Neji notó que lo que su prima estaba diciendo era algo que seguramente estaba rondando en su mente por días. Se preguntó el motivo de su visible tristeza, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ver el movimiento ocular de Hinata, la forma en que temblaban su labios, sus cejas y su puño tensándose sobre su regazo, le indicó todo lo que debía saber. Algo estaba frustrando a Hinata, un recuerdo lejano que tenía que ver con Itachi Uchiha. Un recuerdo que sin duda le traía dolor.

-¿Qué pasó durante esos días en que estuvieron solos? – Le preguntó, directo. Nunca se entrometía en la vida de los demás, pero algo le decía que esto era más grave de lo que había pensando en un comienzo. – Itachi se veía muy descompuesto cuando lo encontramos.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y dudo un instante en responderle. Le hubiese gustado saber qué había pasado por la mente de Itachi cuando ella estaba inconsciente, pero lamentablemente no lo sabía. Negó con el rostro y sonrió, indicándole a su primero que era algo de lo cual prefería no hablar. Neji suspiró y no preguntó nada más. Había una relación estrecha entre ellos, pero no tanto como para que la hubiese presionado para sacar respuestas.

-Si realmente quiere entrenar aun más, nos volveremos más fuertes juntos. – Le dijo Neji con formalidad y se puso de pie. – Pero no tendré consideraciones con usted. Si lo hacemos, lo haremos en serio.

-Eso es precisamente lo que necesito. – Le respondió Hinata, tan seria como su primo.

Él estiró su mano hacia ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al menos aquello la ayudaría a sacar sus pensamientos de Itachi Uchiha. Neji la miró fijamenta a los ojos y sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, le besó la frente.

-No me gusta verte triste. – Le murmuró antes de dejarla sola.

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurrieron los días y Hinata no supo nada de Itachi, sus movimientos se volvieron torpes, su ánimo decayó y hasta Neji le dijo que ya era suficiente, que no podía entrenar con ella cuando su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Hinata intentó defenderse y decirle que se concentraría, pero su primo negó con el rostro y le pidió que solucionara sus problemas antes de volver a pedirle que entrenaran juntos. Podía notar decepción en sus ojos, pero no reclamó más. Entendió que sin importar cuando tratara de engañarse a sí misma sobre ese asunto, su melancolía era palpable y comenzaba a afectar a todos a su alrededor.

Hasta Hanabi notaba su tristeza y ese aire melancólico que la rodeaba. Su hermana pequeña se coló en su habitación más de una vez y durmió con ella abrazándola y sobándole la espalda. En esos momentos, Hinata se acerraba a ella y cerraba los ojos, intentando llenar el vacío que había en su pecho.

Cuando un día ambas se encontraban tomando desayuno, se hizo evidente que el asunto era insostenible cuando pasaron 20 minutos sin que Hinata comiera nada en su plato, sólo lo diera vueltas de un lugar a otro con los palillos.

-¿Qué tienes? – Le preguntó con cariño, intentando animarla. Pero parecía que Hinata ni si quiera la estaba escuchando, fue solo cuando le tomó la mano estirándose hasta el otro lado de la mesa en que Hinata pareció volver a la realidad. - ¿Estás enferma, Hinata-san? ¿Debo decirle a chichi?

La joven levantó sus ojos del plato y sintió el típico cosquilleo en su nariz que le indicaba que estaba a punto de quebrarse y llorar. – No es nada. N-no tengo apetito. – Respondió antes de levantarse de golpe de la mesa, dejándola a Hanabi con la terrible certeza, de que algo grave estaba sucediendo con su hermana, algo lo suficientemente doloroso para hacerla llorar, algo que no hacía desde que su padre había dejado de intentar hacerlas luchar una con la otra.

Hinata pasó esa noche despierta mirando el techo, observando como la luna invadía su habitación inundando de un tenue brillo blanco los detalles de las cosas que la rodeaban. Había pasado un mes desde que vio la luna llena por última vez, junto a él, sentada en esa rama del árbol. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que todo eso había sido una ilusión en ese momento, se habría alejado de él. Pero no lo había hecho, por el contrario, le había entregado su corazón y el destino de su vida… ¿Estaba arrepentida? ¿De verdad el amor debía doler así? ¿No se suponía que el amor hacía felices a las personas?

Tsuki dormía sobre su pecho, como si estuviese hipnotizado por su respirar.

Hundió su rostro en su almohada obligándose a sí misma a no llorar, recordándose una vez más que pasara lo que pasara, él le había dicho que estaría esperándola en Konoha y que ahora, ella era quien debía esperarlo. Rezó porque no se tardara, le pidió al dios de la Luna que la hiciera más fuerte para no quebrarse y que si tenía piedad, que apaciguara ese dolor en su pecho que no la dejaba encontrar paz.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse si tal vez, sólo tal vez, todo había sido sólo una simple ilusión. Era especialista en ilusionarse a sí misma todo el tiempo; se había consolado creyendo que si entrenaba lo suficientemente duro, su padre reconocería su valor. Se había prometido que si nunca se daba por vencida con las cosas, quizás Naruto la comenzaría a ver con otros ojos. Se había llenado de esperanzas repitiendo en su mente que sería los ojos de Itachi, que vería donde él no podía ver.

Quizás sólo había confundido las cosas. A lo mejor Itachi se había percatado que era un error haberse fijado en alguien como ella y su trato silencioso se debiese a ello. Después de todo, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle que el resto de las mujeres de Konoha no pudiese? Era demasiado joven, inmadura, débil, frágil… Itachi necesitaba una mujer fuerte junto a él, ¿Tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para volverse esa mujer? ¿Podría estar ahí para sujetar su mano cuando todo se volviese difícil?

Se odio a si misma por cuestionarse. Sus sentimientos hacia Itachi era lo único que la mantenía entera en ese momento. No podía permitir cuestionarse. Si lo hacía, estaba perdida.

No pensó más en el asunto. Invitó a su hermana a entrenar a las afueras de Konoha y se dedicó todos esos días a fortalecerse a sí misma, a buscar un punto de lucidez en donde el recuerdo de Itachi no la alcanzara. Por algunos días funcionó, se comenzó a sentir un poco más viva, volvió a comer y hasta sonreía de vez en cuando. Aun así, cuando llegaba la noche y la luz se iba, no podía dejar de pensar en él, cuestionándose a sí misma que habría hecho mal para que él dejara de interesarse con ella.

Esa mañana decidió que iría al cementerio a visitar a su madre. Estaba segura que de haber vivido aun, ella le podría dar un consejo sobre cómo debía actuar, qué decía hacer, qué podía decirle para recuperarlo, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Habría alguna vez sido suyo?

Sin embargo, cuando caminaba por Konoha con Tsuki en su hombro, una fuerte punzada de dolor se anidó en su pecho cuando divisó a la persona que no la dejaba dormir sentado afuera de la tienda de dangos comiendo junto a Shisui.

Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo y pudo jurar que Itachi mostró tristeza al verla. Si hubiese encontrado rechazo o indiferencia en ese corto periodo en que sus ojos se toparon, habría seguido de largo y lo habría dejado en paz. Nunca había sido del tipo de persona que presionaba al resto y podía lidear con el fracaso y el rechazo con más experticia que nadie (excepto tal vez Naruto).

No obstante, se armó de valor, tragó pesado, respiró profundamente y obligó a sus piernas para que se movieran en dirección a él. A penas notó que se dirigía hacia él, Itachi se volteó y dejó de mirarla. Shisui en cambio aun la observaba, mirándola con lástima, como si de verdad sintiera pena por ella. Hinata se preguntó que sabría el Uchiha que ella no supiese.

Eso no la detuvo. Necesitaba saberlo. Tal vez estaba encaminándose a hacer el ridículo, a humillarse y perder cualquier dignidad que tuviese como mujer… pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si todo había sido un sueño de verano que quedaba en el olvido ahora que habían vuelto a la realidad. Necesitaba saber si sus esperanzas de verdad estaban completamente deshechas y todo se había acabado incluso antes de comenzar.

-Dis..disculpe.. Itachi… Itachi-kun. – Dijo casi en un susurro parada frente a él. Itachi subió el rostro y la miró de costado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de indiferencia hacia ella, como si fuese una molestia. - ¿P..puedo… puedo hablar con usted?

Shisui lo miró de reojo, se veía molesto, realmente molesto. Se veía tan enfadado que Hinata temió que de un momento a otro lo fuese a golpear.

Itachi no dijo nada. Sólo mordió un dango.

-¿Podrías responderle grandísimo imbécil? – Gruñó Shisui empujándolo.

-No interfieras. – Fue lo único que respondió Itachi sin mirar a Hinata, ni a Shisui, ni realmente a nada. Su voz sonaba fría sin un atisbo de la bondad y calidez que siempre había desprendido hacia ella.

-Eres mi primo, y siempre has sido como un verdadero hermano menor para mi Itachi. Pero a veces, me gustaría darte la paliza de tu vida. – Shisui se puso de pie y sacó su billetera dejando algunos ryuos sobre la mesa, alejándose del lugar sin mirarlos.

-Lo..lo siento. – Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. – No quería a..arruinar su comida.

-¿Qué desea, Hyuga-san? – Le preguntó el Uchiha sin mirarla.

-Yo.. yo… yo quería saber si… bueno… - Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, empalideciendo, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña mientras se hundía en sus hombros. - ¿Lo he.. lo he ofendido de alguna manera?

Itachi se volteó y sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento. Hinata percibió que su ceño se fruncía levemente, su mandíbula se tensaba y sus apretaba los puños. No lo entendía, no entendía qué había hecho para que le diera esa mirada.

-Hinata-san. – Respondió volviendo a enfocar sus ojos negros y serios en el plato. – Sólo fue un sueño.

Hinata asintió. – Lo siento… - Susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas borrar su visión. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con el corazón entre sus manos.

Nunca pensó que algo pudiese doler tanto.

_Sólo un sueño…_ - Pensó intentando mantener su rostro en alto. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, podía soportar ser humillada y herida mejor que nadie. Había sido criada para ello. No iba a quebrarse frente a nadie. Ella era una Hyuga, un clan de guerreros antiguos, nobles, llenos de proezas. Llevaba en su sangre la misma vitalidad de hombres y mujeres que destacaban por su fortaleza… no iba a mostrarle a Itachi Uchiha que él había conseguido quebrar su espíritu.

Si lloraba, lo haría como una dama, en la privacidad de su hogar. No en la calle, no ante la vista de nadie.

Sin embargo, lo que Hinata no pudo observar, fue que Itachi la observaba mientras ella se alejaba, y a pesar de llevar consigo la misma fortaleza de siglos de historia de un clan guerrero, de hombres y mujeres formidables, él si se había quebrado y una lágrima solitaria recorría una de sus mejillas.

·

·

·

·

·

_**NOTA **_

_**Fangirlx.x**__ y yo hemos comenzado un nuevo fic cómico que se llama __**"Dura de Matar".**__ Es una parodia en la cual los personajes de Naruto se reúnen a buscar una forma de deshacerse de Sakura Haruno. Es un Colab fic, lo estamos escribiendo entre ambas, lo recomiendo, es gracioso para pasar el rato! Está en mi cuenta xD_

_**Fangirlx.x**__ empezó un fic NaruHinaSasu =D! Léanlo es muy bueno, se llama "__**Retos**__" xD no se arrepentirán. Felicitaciones a ella tambien por haber terminado Empatía, grandioso fic, leanlo si no lo han hecho ^^  
_

_Ojo con el nuevo One-shot de la fantástica __**Brujhah**__, una de mis autoras favoritas. Esta cocinando algo y estoy casi segura que me dará un infarto leerlo xD aun no lo publica pero lo estoy esperando impacientemente xD  
_

_La parte dos podrán ver el punto de vista de Itachi en esta misma línea de hechos._

_Les agradezco mucho por su apoyo, lamento haber tenido que dividir este capítulo en dos, pero me queda demasiado largo corregir un capitulo de más de 12 mil palabras y este ya iba para el doble de eso. _

_Si encuentran errores, lo siento, ando cortísima de tiempo y mi corrección fue bien a la rápida xD _

_Mañana es mi cumpleaños así que no sé cuando vuelva a poder sentarme con calma a escribir, pero las buenas noticias es que estaré pronto de vacaciones y en ese plazo este fic terminará. Un beso y gracias por leerme ^^ _

_PD: No me odien por escribir un cap triste. T-T _


	12. Love takes no pleasure in other 2

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. __Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**LOVE IS**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Parte 2**

**LOVE TAKES NO PLEASURE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S SIN**

**(**El amor no toma placer en los pecados de otras personas)

·

·

·

·

·

_Siempre te mentí diciéndote que me perdonaras. _

_Siempre te mantuve lejos, con mis propias manos… _

_No quería… involucrarte… _

_Pero ahora pienso, que quizás tú habrías sido capaz de cambiar a nuestro padre, madre… los Uchiha..._

_Si te hubiese enfrentado desde el principio…_

_Intentando ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista, hablando contigo sobre la verdad… _

_Pero he fallado, y no importa lo que diga ahora, mi voz no logrará alcanzarte. _

**Itachi Uchiha, NARUTO 590 – Te Amaré por Siempre**

·

·

·

·

·

-¡Jmm!¡Jmm! ¡Jmm! ¡Jmm! ¿Me están escuchando? ¡Jmm! – La caja sonaba mientras se zarandeaba de un lado a otro. – ¡No soy un terrorista! ¡Soy un artista! Explotar esas aldeas fue parte de mi arte ¡Jmm! ¡Ya estoy harto de estar en esta caja! ¡Voy a explotar! ¡Voy a explotar dentro de Konoha y hacer desaparecer todo!

-¡Ya cállate! – Gritó Shisui pateando la caja de madera con fuerza sacando un nuevo gruñido de parte de ésta. - ¡Juro que si dices una vez más que vas a explotar…!

-Calma Shisui. – Le dijo Itachi intentando no reír. – Sólo está intentando provocarte.

-¡No lo soporto! Nadie debería tener que escuchar a alguien como él quejarse por tres días y tres noches hablando de explosiones y arte. – Gruñó Shisui intentando controlarse.

-¿Lo llevaran con Ibiki ahora? – Preguntó Itachi.

-Sí. Que ellos se encarguen de él. – Respondió Kakashi sin sacar sus ojos de uno de sus tan típicos libros de cuestionable contenido.

-Gracias a dios. – Suspiró Shisui, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría controlarse. – Voy a informárselo al Sandaime.

Estaban pasando bajo la entrada de Konoha.

La aldea se veía bastante tranquila con la luz de los primeros rayos de sol asomarse. Se escuchaba poco movimiento aparte de las aves cantando sobre las ramas de los árboles. Incluso Izumo Kamizuki y Kotetsu Hagane se veían medios dormidos mientras vigilaban quien ingresaba.

Por su puesto, Shisui no dejó pasar eso desapercibido y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó una pila de Shurikens y las lanzó en dirección a ellos evitando milimétricamente herirlos.

-¡Despierten! – Les gritó un tanto irritado. - ¿No se supone que deberían estar asegurándose de que realmente somos nosotros? ¡Argh! La seguridad de la Aldea está cada vez peor. Deberían poner al a policía de Konoha a cuidar de la entrada. Tendría a tu hermano acampando aquí día y noche como entrenamiento… eso sería divertido. – Dijo Shisui imaginándose al pobre Sasuke sentando ahí completamente aburrido.

-Lo… lo siento Shisui-san. – Dijo Kotetsu agachando la cabeza, mientras que Izumo levantó una ceja visiblemente irritado del llamado de atención gratuito.

-Excusen a Shisui por favor, está de mal humor esta mañana. – Dijo Itachi saludando con la mano.

-Es bueno verte Uchiha Itachi. – Dijo Izumo. – Escuchamos que tuviste problemas en tu última misión.

Itachi asintió pero no dio detalles al respecto, no porque se avergonzara de haber fracasado, sino porque todo lo relativo a su misión estaba clasificado como S.

-Shisui, es tu turno. – Dijo Kakashi.

-Ah… es cierto. – Dijo el Uchiha caminando nuevamente en dirección a la caja mientras todos se detenían.

Shisui era el único miembro de la policía de Konoha presente. Aquella institución era la encargada de llevar a cabo el juzgamiento contra los shinobi que rompieran el reglamento. Desde años lo venían haciendo, por lo cual (Y como uno de los puntos en que el Sandaime había cedido para evitar la rebelión) siempre debía haber un miembro de la policía para arrestar formalmente a cualquier Shinobi.

-Deidara de Iwagakure. – Comenzó Shisui cuando se detuvieron. – Yo, Uchiha Shisui, Capitán del primer Escuadrón de la Policía de Konoha, bajo el reglamento shinobi vigente de Konohagakure te pongo bajo arresto por la destrucción de cinco aldeas ninjas, la muerte del escuadrón de explosivos de Iwagakure y el de miles de personas, el abandono sin autorización de tu aldea, el robo de pergaminos de jutsus prohibidos, asociación terrorista y criminal con ninjas exiliado a través de todo el mundo y el intento de asesinato del tercer Tsuchikage. Serás interrogado por ANBU, quien te informará sobre tu castigo por dichos crímenes.

-¡No diré nada! – Se quejó Deidara dentro de su celda de madera. – Me haré explotar antes de abrir la boca.

Shisui apretó el puño listo para responder pero su primo lo detuvo sosteniéndole la muñeca. Sabía que tan volátil podía llegar a ser Shisui cuando perdía la paciencia.

– Cuándo y cómo mueras lo decidirá el Sandaime Hokage. – Le informó Itachi con calma.

Yamato reafirmó la caja con más madera y gruesas vigas mientras que los perros de Kakashi comenzaron a empujarla hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la oficina de interrogación y tortura de ANBU.

-Si estaba un minuto más con él... Hubiese hecho añicos esa caja. – Dijo Shisui quejándose en voz alta mientras ambos primos ingresaban a la Villa.

-Tú falta de paciencia e impulsividad siempre han sido un factor determinante cuando se trata de completar una misión sin errores. – Dijo Itachi casi a modo de sermón. Danzo casi le había quitado un ojo en el pasado cuando intentó utilizar el kotoamatsukami sin permiso de nadie y él lo descubrió.

-Mi padre está muerto. No necesito otro para sermonearme. – Se quejó Shisui cruzándose de brazos.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir a su casa, ducharse y comer alguna cosa. Sólo habían tenido un alto de descanso en todo el viaje hasta Konoha. Itachi se quedó en silencio y miró hacia el frente en dirección a la torre de la oficina del Hokage.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó Shisui mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Estaba sonriendo? – Lo cuestionó Itachi un tanto sorprendido.

- Oh… olvídalo, me imagino por qué. – Se quejó Shisui nuevamente haciendo caer sus parpados en una señal de que aquello lo tenía cansado.

Había algo sobre todo ese aire de amor alrededor de Itachi que lo venía irritando, más que nada porque no le había querido decir ningún detalle sobre _qué_ había sucedido con Hinata durante su misión. Los hechos claros, incluyendo que ahora se quisiese casar con ella, hacían asumir a Shisui que Itachi se había llevado la inocencia de esa chica durante su misión. Habían estado diez días solos y Shisui dudaba que en esos diez días no hubiesen pasado _cosas_ que empujaran a Itachi a pedirla como su esposa. Sin embargo, su primo menor no abría la boca cuando se trataba de darle detalles sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Irás conmigo a darle el reporte al Hokage? – Le preguntó Shisui al notar lo distraído que se encontraba.

La mirada de su primo se volvió seria. - Sí, debo informarle sobre lo sucedido. – Respondió con cuidado. - Y luego iré a informarle a mi padre sobre el fracaso de mi misión.

-¿Y cuando planeas decirle que te vas a casar? – Preguntó Shisui con burla. – No olvides que debo estar presente cuando eso suceda.

-A la brevedad. Debo prepararme para ver a los padres de Hinata-san. – Debía decírselo a sus padres primero, escuchar el sermón y luego de oír que había resultado ser una decepción iría a hablar con Hiashi Hyuga, quien de seguro le diría que nunca dejaría que su hija se casara con un Uchiha. Estaba preparado para ello y sabía lo que debía hacer. - ¿Cómo se pide a una chica en matrimonio? ¿Tú lo sabes? – De habérselo preguntado en otra circunstancia, quizás aquello habría avergonzado a Itachi, pero no en ese momento en que estaba más preocupado por las conversaciones que iba a tener ese día.

Shisui hizo un sonido parecido a una arcada. – Dios me libre. – Miró a Itachi con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Vas en serio con esto no?

-Sí. – Respondió sonriendo.

-¿No te da miedo? Ese tema de "_para siempre_"… sólo estar con _una_ mujer. Digo ¡Vamos Itachi! Nunca has estado con nadie. – Shisui rodó los ojos. -¿Y si es pésima en la cama? ¿Y si no sabe cocinar? ¿Qué tal si bajo toda esa capa de ternura es realmente aterradora? ¿Y si te aburres?

-No digas estupideces. – Lo sermoneó levemente. - ¿Cómo alguien podría aburrirse de una mujer como Hinata-san? – Confesó.

En la mente de Itachi, Hinata era perfecta. No había nada en ella que habría podido criticar; incluso veía su excesiva timidez como una característica adorable, no un defecto.

Uno de los ojos de Shisui comenzó con un tic nervioso, y no pudo evitar reír en voz alta. - Que tierno.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-Estás enamorado, primito. – Le picó una mejilla jugando con él y burlándose con todo tipo de sonidos.

-Supongo que lo estoy. – Admitió Itachi mirando hacia el frente. – Deberé preguntarle a Fugaku como pedir a esa chica en matrimonio. – En la mente de Itachi, un millón de posibles escenarios para esa conversación en particular comenzaron a aparecer.

-Lo único que sé es que debe ser en noviembre, ¿No? – Le preguntó Shisui, se suponía que el once era un número de suerte y por ello los matrimonios solemnes y tradicionales se efectuaban en dicho mes. – Eso te deja… uhm… dos meses y medio para prepararte y… _arrepentirte_. – La última palabra la dijo con malicia.

-Deja de intentar asustarme. – Le dijo Itachi mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. – No voy a retroceder en esto.

-Entonces, comienza a pensar en las cosas vas a comprarle a Hiashi Hyuga como muestra de tu seriedad en la petición. – Le dijo Shisui pensando que los Hyuga tenían de todo e Itachi consideraba regalos dignos cosas que no todo el mundo entendía.

-Eso no me preocupa. He ahorrado la mayoría del dinero que he ganado en misiones, debería poder costear algo que satisfaga a Hiashi-sama, ¿Me ayudarás con eso después? – Le preguntó un tanto nervioso. Su estómago se estaba tensando con la idea de tener que enfrentarse al padre de Hinata.

-¿_Debo_ hacerlo? – Le respondió a modo de broma. Cuando Itachi se volteó hacia él mirándolo con decepción Shisui comenzó a reír y a excusarse con las manos. – Sabes que lo haré, deja de mirarme así. – Itachi suspiró mientras caminaban, cuando de pronto Shisui le puso una mano sobre el hombro. – Aunque… Deberías estarte preocupando más sobre qué pasará_ después_ de que se casen ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó Itachi mirándolo un tanto incómodo.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. – Su mirada pícara lo revelaba.

-No voy a discutir ese asunto contigo. No seas vulgar. – Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡Ah vamos! – Se quejó Shisui. – No me digas que no lo has pensado.

-Por supuesto que lo he pensado. – Confesó Itachi con calma. - Pero no me casaré con ella por _eso_. – Itachi se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle contestado en vez de mantener silencio.

-Lo has pensado, ¿Ah? – Preguntó Shisui con una sonrisa astuta.

-Por última vez, deja de leer esos libros de Jiraiya-sama. – Lo increpó Itachi.

En poco tiempo estuvieron en el edificio del Hokage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, el tercer Hokage, los recibió a ambos en su oficina y los escuchó con calma mientras le contaban lo sucedido.

Mientras que Shisui dio una descripción a grandes rasgos de lo ocurrido con Deidara y la forma de su captura, Itachi fue extremadamente minucioso para narrar cada uno de los hechos que habían sucedido en Soragakure, describiendo a una mujer que podía utilizar jutsus de papel, a un hombre parecido a una planta que escapaba de cualquier tipo de jutsu sensor, incluso del byakugan, habló de los rumores de un tal Pain-sama y finalmente relató su encuentro con el enmascarado.

Cuando el nombre de Madara Uchiha surgió en la conversación, el ceño del anciano se juntó y su preocupación fue más que evidente tanto para Shisui como Itachi.

-¿Estás seguro que dijo… Madara Uchiha? – Preguntó el sandaime.

-Sí. – Respondió Itachi con seriedad.

-Hace algunos años, cuando eran niños, alguien intentó destruir Konoha utilizando al Kyuubi. – Dijo el anciano. - En ese entonces, se culpó al clan Uchiha por lo ocurrido.

Tanto Shisui como Itachi recordaban esa noche. Itachi sostenía a Sasuke en sus brazos escuchando la destrucción, pensando que Iwagakure estaba atacando de nuevo. Sus padres habían salido a defender Konoha y él se encontraba solo con el bebe. Le cantó canciones de cuna intentando que parara de llorar y le repitió una y otra vez que no temiera porque él siempre lo protegería. Sin embargo, hasta Itachi estaba asustado. Quien lo sacó del patio trasero fue Shisui quien lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente arrastró a sus dos primeros menores dentro de un closet. Los tres habían pasado la noche ahí.

-Y es cierto, sólo un miembro del clan Uchiha podría haber controlado al Kyuubi en ese entonces. Sin embargo, nunca se pudo probar que alguien de Konoha hubiese hecho algo así. – Había un toque de melancolía en la voz del tercer Hokage. - Los Uchiha eran camaradas, miembros de la aldea que la protegían y cuidaban tanto como cualquiera. El consejo de Konoha hizo evidente, que aun así, sólo el sharingan podría haber desencadenado una catástrofe como esa que le había quitado la vida a cientos de shinobis incluyendo al cuatro Hokage. Los Uchiha fueron arrinconados en un distrito aparte para ser vigilados todo el tiempo y se removió a todos los miembros de ANBU y otras organizaciones. Ustedes conocen el resto, supongo. – Sarutobi bajó el rostro y tomó asiento, había cosas que lo llenaban de nostalgia y una de ellas era la desconfianza entre camaradas de una misma nación. – Siempre quise creer que el Clan Uchiha no había sido responsable de aquello, pero las pruebas eran irrefutables, solo el sharingan podía haber logrado lo que sucedió con el kyuubi. Perdí a mi esposa esa noche… - se tomó un momento de silencio y nadie hablo. Shisui estaba evitando si quiera respirar, escuchar al Hokage hablando era un honor siempre. – Pero ahora, sabiendo que Madara Uchiha ha estado vivo todo este tiempo, muchas cosas se aclaran en mi mente.

-¿Usted cree… que Madara fue responsable de aquel ataque? – Preguntó Shisui.

-Sí. No sería la primera vez que intenta algo así. – Respondió el Sandaime. – De hecho, supongo que es uno de los pocos hombres que puede realizar algo así, junto contigo e Itachi.

-Pero no está solo. – Afirmó Itachi. – Ha juntado más shinobis esta vez para intentar destruir la Villa. No sé si lo realiza con un propósito de mera venganza o hay algo más sobre Konoha que desea destruir.

Sarutobi asintió- Lo que realmente desea destruir es la posibilidad de que surja entre su propio clan o los descendientes del clan Senju un shinobi capaz de detener sus planes, como alguna vez lo hizo Senju Hashirama, el primer Hokage. – Itachi entendió la lógica del Sandaime. Dentro del clan podía nacer un shinobi lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a Madara y dentro de Konoha había descendientes de los Uzumaki, los mejores guerreros de sellos cuyas fuerzas vitales excedían el promedio; descendientes de los Senju, que en algún momento habían podido manipular el elemento madera y también a las bestias con colas, siendo los únicos capaces de poder enfrentarse al clan Uchiha antes de la creación de Konohagakure; y por último estaba el clan Hyuga, un milenario clan Guerrero con un dojutsu tan legendario como el sharingan. - Siempre he sido de la firma convicción que debemos evitar conflictos y situaciones innecesarias de batalla a través de la negociación. – Dijo el tercer Hokage mirando por la ventana. – El problema con Madara Uchiha, sin embargo, es que no está presionando ni amenazando a Konoha como medio para obtener algo, lo que él desea es precisamente la destrucción de la Villa y la de su antiguo clan… ¿Cómo se negocia contra algo así?

Ni Itachi ni Shisui respondieron, entendiendo lo compleja de la situación. Cuando un país deseaba obtener algo del otro, comenzaba una guerra en donde el miedo a una muerte súbita hacía que los individuos de un lado se rindieran para el otro y le dieran al ganador lo que estaba buscando. Sin embargo, Madara deseaba la muerte de los habitantes de Konoha y también la de los Uchiha… ¿Entonces, cómo negociar? No había espacios para una negociación, sólo para defender y atacar hasta deshacerse de su amenaza.

-Jiraiya dijo hace un tiempo que lo que Akatsuki estaba buscando era a las bestias con colas. – Tanto Itachi como Shisui fruncieron el ceño con preocupación. – Si Madara se está haciendo de las bestias con colas, no sé de qué forma podríamos detenerlo. Deberé llamar a una reunión de los cinco Kages. Este asunto es de gravedad. – Lo único que calmaba a Sarutobi era saber que Jiraiya tenía un ojo sobre Naruto, le había pedido que lo vigilara cuando salió de la Villa para buscar a Itachi.

-Itachi y yo lo detuvimos la última vez que estuvo en Konoha, sólo que en ese momento no sabíamos quién era… era sólo un enmascarado. – Confesó Shisui.

Sarutobi bajó el rostro pensativo e inhaló de su pipa. No era que no confiase en la fortaleza de Shisui y de Itachi, pero o sus jounin favoritos en la aldea se estaban volviendo demasiado fuertes, o, Madara Uchiha había estado debilitado cuando se enfrentaron a él.

-Mandaré a Jiraiya a investigar éste asunto. – Dijo finalmente. – Gracias por la información, Itachi.

-Sandaime… hay, hay algo más. – Itachi no sabía cómo preguntárselo. - ¿El clan Uchiha debería ser informado sobre esto? Después de todo, Madara está tras nosotros como familia.

-Se los haré saber cuando termine de recolectar la información necesaria. Recuerden, podría tratarse de un impostor que tomó el nombre de Madara para engrandecerse a sí mismo. – Dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie. – Pueden retirarse. Oh.. Itachi, ¿Te enfrentaste a Zetsu tambien, verdad?

-No realmente, intentó atacarme pero mi compañera se interpuso. – Respondió extrañado.

-Zetsu es un ser extraño. Quiero que hagas que te examinen en caso de que haya puesto alguna espora o químico de espionaje en ti. Será difícil detectarlas, pero… hay una chica que se especializa en plantas y hierbas…

-¿Ino Yamanaka? – Preguntó Shisui un poco más interesado de lo normal.

-Sí. Esta de turno en el hospital. – Respondió el sandaime escribiendo algo en un pergamino para luego cerrarlo y pasárselo a Itachi. - Ve a que te revise y dale ese pergamino.

-Sí, sandaime. – Dijo Itachi haciendo una nueva reverencia y retirándose de la oficina junto a Shisui.

Si había algo que Itachi odiase eran las revisiones médicas. Nunca había estado hospitalizado antes, nunca resultaba herido en misiones por lo cual no tenía necesidad de ir a ese lugar y por lo general evitaba lugares en donde se reunieran tantas mujeres. Cuando había ido a visitar a Sasuke al hospital, después de que se enfrentara a Gaara del desierto en las afueras de Konoha, un grupo de 14 chicas lo había perseguido intentando quitarle pedazos de su ropa (en ese entonces era bastante más "popular" debido a la muerte de Orochimaru.

Caminaron dos cuadras hasta llegar al hospital, lugar en el cual ubicaron rápidamente a la joven Yamanaka. Estaba vistiendo ropa bastante inapropiada para el lugar y por lo mismo era fácilmente reconocible.

Ino los llevó a una sala vacía en donde había todo lo necesario para realizar el procedimiento que el sandaime le había informado. Itachi miró a Shisui de reojo, quien estaba sentado en la cama mientras la joven le limpiaba la herida en su mano.

Itachi sabía que hacía bastante tiempo su primo tenía una especie de enamoramiento por la rubia de ojos azules (Para ser sinceros, desde se dio cuenta que Ino ya no era una niñita y que le habían crecido senos). Y como todas las cosas post Hotaru Uchiha, Shisui intentaba no dejar que las oportunidades pasaran frente a él sin decir nada. Por ello, cuando iban camino al hospital enterró un kunai en la palma de su mano con la esperanza de que Ino lo sanara y su plan había resultado bastante favorable pues la chica estaba limpiándole con cuidado la herida mientras él se embriagaba de su olor a flores.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Ino era coqueta, desde pequeña mostraba interés en Sasuke. Shisui sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y más importante aún, el tiempo de Itachi.

-Ino-chan, creo que tengo fiebre. – Dijo Shisui con un tono débil. - ¿Podrías poner tu mano en mi frente y revisar mi temperatura?

-Uhmm… pobrecito Shisui-kun. – Dijo la rubia amarrando la última venda para luego quitarse los guantes y botarlos a la basura. – Pero hay formas mucho más efectivas de medir la temperatura corporal. Bájate lo pantalones y date vuelta mientras voy por un termómetro.

Itachi pudo notar la malicia en los ojos de Ino que brillaron con crueldad un instante mientras la mitad del rostro de Shisui se volvía azul.

-Creo que ya se me pasó. – Dijo escondiéndose atrás de Itachi.

-Que conveniente. – Comentó Ino rodando los ojos, Shisui se le hacía demasiado obvio. – Bien, sigamos con Itachi-kun.

-El sandaime le mandó esto. – Dijo Itachi pasándole el pergamino, el cual Ino abrió y comenzó a leer. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto? – Le preguntó Itachi con paciencia. Aun estaba un tanto molesta por el asunto del rumor de las flores que se había salido de control por causa de ella.

-Sí, quítate la camiseta por favor. – Respondió Ino mientras iba a buscar la ficha médica de Itachi. – En seguida vuelvo.

La joven abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Su cabellera dorada hacía que Shisui la mirara embobado. Para él, quien estaba acostumbrado a ver chicas de cabello negro o azulado dentro del clan, ver ese pelo dorado lo hacía alucinar. Era completamente distinta a todas las demás chicas de la aldea y aquello le creaba una especie de fascinación morbosa.

-¿No crees que es exquisita? Que chica tan adorable. – Preguntó Shisui mirándola con un sonrojo. – Nuestros hijos serían hermosos.

-Acaba de intentar tomarte la temperatura analmente y tú, ¿La consideras adorable? – Lo cuestionó Itachi sacándose su camiseta gris con el logo del clan Uchiha. – A veces me pregunto qué tienes en la cabeza.

-También yo. – Respondió riendo.

Ino volvió leyendo una tabla en la que tenía la ficha ninja de Itachi junto con sus datos. A decir verdad, la rubia siempre había considerado al mayor de los Uchiha como un verdadero _eyecandy_ y disfrutaría lo máximo posible tenerlo ahí. No todos los días tenía el poder de desnudar a Itachi y tocarlo con plena libertad. Cuando le dijera a Sakura de ello de seguro su amiga frentuda se querría morir.

-Itachi Uchiha, cero uno dos uno uno cero, 21 años, tipo de sangre AB, ¿Cuánto mides y pesas? – Itachi frunció el ceño. No sabía si todos esos datos eran necesarios. – No me mires así, el sandaime pidió que actualice tu ficha médica junto con la de Shisui.

-Yo te puedo dar todos los datos que quieras Ino, incluyendo mi dirección y estado civil, soltero por si te lo preguntabas. – Interrumpió Shisui. - ¿Te he dicho que vivo solo y que…?

-No me interesa. – Respondió sin sacar los ojos de la ficha que estaba llenando.

-Peso 58 kilos. Mido 1.78. – Respondió Itachi dándole un codazo a Shisui.

-¿Eres alérgico a algo? – Preguntó Ino.

-No. – Respondió Itachi suspirando pesadamente.

Ino se acercó a él con un palito de helado en su mano. – Abre la boca por favor. - Itachi se estaba irritando cada vez más con eso. Era como si Ino Yamanaka quisiese jugar a ser doctor cuando lo único que debía hacer era ver si había alguna sustancia en su cuerpo y retirarla. – Uhmm… - Comenzó a escribir ciertas anotaciones en la ficha médica e Itachi supo exactamente que era viendo el movimiento de su mano "Garganta irritada". Se puso el estetoscopio en los oídos y llevó el extremo de metal al pecho de Itachi mostrando siempre jovialidad. - ¿Podrías respirar con fuerza? – Itachi siguió sus instrucciones mientras Shisui observaba con curiosidad el profesionalismo de la chica. – Tose.

Después de una serie de análisis entre los cuales Ino tocó la mayoría de su cuerpo, terminó por ponerle un spray de un olor bastante fuerte, sacarle un poco de sangre y rellenar datos de todo tipo en su ficha, al parecer su examen médico había finalizado.

Ino le preguntó cosas que Itachi sinceramente consideró inapropiadas y salió de la habitación diciéndole que necesitaría toda su ropa, pues era posible que hubiese esporas en la tela. Le pasó una bata de género y lo dejó ahí para que se desvistiera.

Itachi le pidió a Shisui si podía ir por algo de ropa a su casa a lo cual éste se quejó pero terminó accediendo. El joven pasó al menos 15 minutos en completa soledad, sintiendo un poco de frío por la falta de ropa y mirando hacia la pared. Se preguntó si Hinata también podría haber sido afectada por alguna solución que le permitiese a Zetsu espiarla. Negó con el rostro, sabiendo que ellos no estaban interesados en Hinata Hyuga sino en el clan Uchiha. El blanco siempre había sido él, que Hinata resultara herida había sido un error.

De pronto la puerta se abrió e Ino ingresó, aun portando la tabla con los datos de Itachi. Al parecer la ronda de preguntas aun no terminaba.

-Itachi-kun, ¿Sufres de cansancio de vez en cuando? – Preguntó Ino con seriedad. – Fatiga, mareos cuando te pones de pie o cuando realizas un esfuerzo físico demasiado grande.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando utilizo el sharingan últimamente. – Respondió con algo de indiferencia. – Pero eso es normal, siempre quedo de esa forma después de activarlo.

Ino lo anotó en la ficha. - ¿Y tu apetito? ¿Comes bien?

-Una dieta consistente en arroz, verduras y frutas en su mayoría. – Respondió mirando el reloj, quería alcanzar a ir al mercado de Konoha y ver qué podría comprar para que el padre de Hinata supiese la seriedad de su intensión, tal vez cuando ella volviese ya estarían comprometidos.

-¿Y carne? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente, aunque fue evidente que estaba intentando no mostrar que había algo molestándola.

-No con frecuencia. – Itachi entrecerró los ojos mirando como la joven empalidecía cada vez más mientras escribía. Afinó su mirada, y pudo entender lo que escribía por el movimiento del lápiz: "Déficit de B12 asociado con la dieta ¿Niveles de Hierro?". - ¿Me quieres decir que está pasando, Ino-san?

Ino miró hacia un costado y se dio la vuelta. – Nada, sólo necesito hacer unos cuantos exámenes más. Creo que podrías tener un déficit de algún tipo. Ya vuelvo.

Shisui volvió al poco tiempo trayéndole algo de ropa y una manzana. Las prendas le quedaban un poco sueltas ya que su primo tenía los hombros más anchos que él aunque se veían casi iguales.

Ambos Uchiha estaban comiendo, charlando y riendo cuando Ino volvió. Su rostro lucía sombrío.

-Shisui-kun, ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Itachi-kun? – El mayor de los Uchiha frunció el ceño. Ambos se dieron una mirada entendiendo que lo que Ino estaba a punto de decir podía tener alguna importancia.

-Puede hablar con confianza frente a Shisui. – Dijo Itachi suspirando. – No guardo secretos con él.

-Está bien. – Respondió un tanto nerviosa leyendo una y otra vez la ficha. – Los exámenes de sangre muestran que tus niveles de B12 y hierro son bajos, mucho más bajos de lo que deberían estarlo para un joven de tu edad. Gracias ello, pudimos ver que, tu estómago no está produciendo la cantidad suficiente de una proteína especial, llamada _factor intrínseco, _que es la encargada de absorber la vitamina b12. Es mediante dicha vitamina que el cuerpo produce glóbulos rojos, que son esenciales para transportar oxigeno en el cuerpo. Pensé que se podía tratar a que tienes anemia, pero… creo que la anemia sólo es una consecuencia de lo demás. Creo que tienes una afección autoinmunitaria.

Shisui separó levemente los labios preocupado por el rostro de Ino. Itachi lucía calmado, pero fue sólo cuestión de ver el leve decaimiento de sus párpados para que el mayor de los primos supiese que Itachi estaba asustado. Escuchar "Afección autoinmunitaria" había hecho que tragara saliva.

-¿Qué tipo de enfermedad autoinmunitaria? – Preguntó Itachi con seriedad.

-No lo sé con exactitud. – Respondió Ino intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible, no quería alarmar a Itachi. - Es primera vez que veo algo así… La falta de oxígeno en tus pulmones ha hecho que se produzca una vasoconstricción severa.

-¿Vasoconstricción severa? – La cuestionó Itachi con lentitud.

-Ino-chan, no somos médicos, ¿Podrías explicarte? – Le preguntó Shisui perdiendo la paciencia.

-E-eso quiere decir que tu corazón está trabajando más de la cuenta. Vasoconstricción es cuando las arterias se contraen… hace que la piel adquiera un tono pálido o blanquecino, es.. es por ello que tus ojeras son tan visibles… – Ino bajó el rostro. - ¿Nunca antes tuviste dolores o sangrados repentinos?

-Sí, cuando utilizo el sharingan. – Respondió Itachi recordando la forma en que comenzó a toser, como todo se volvía borroso, como un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca como si la estuviese vomitando, la forma en que ni si quiera se podía mantener en pie cuando había activado el mangekyo. - ¿Hay algún procedimiento al cual deba someterme? – Suspiró un tanto irritado. No tenía tiempo que perder dentro del hospital.

-Para la deficiencia de B12 y Hierro sí los hay, pero…tienes una insuficiencia cardíaca por una miocardiopatía dilatada. – Ante la cara de confusión de Shisui, Ino bajó el rostro e intentó explicárselos en términos que ellos pudieran entender. - Tu corazón ya no está funcionando bien pues ha tenido que sobre exigirse todo este tiempo por la falta de oxigenación apropiada. Es..es cosa de tiempo para… para que falle por el estrés.

Ino mantuvo el rostro en alto, intentando no quebrarse por dar tan malas noticias. Ese era parte de su trabajo como médico ninja. No obstante, ver el rostro de Shisui e Itachi la terminó por angustiar lo suficiente como para que todo su profesionalismo se fuera al diablo y terminara agachando los hombros con los ojos lagrimosos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – La cuestionó Itachi con la voz completamente apagada y su mirada perdida en el vacío. Ino no quiso responder, era como si no quisiera ver que se apagara la esperanza en que se podía mejorar. – Eres un médico ninja, cumple tu trabajo y dime que le debo decir a mis padres cuando me pregunten cuanto tiempo me queda.

-Itachi… - Susurró Shisui con melancolía, viendo que la última cosa en que su primo estaba pensando era en decirle a sus padres.

-Deberías dejar tus asuntos arreglados y comenzar con las preparaciones propias, Itachi-kun. – Respondió Ino bajando completamente el rostro, evitando esos ojos negros que se estaban quebrando frente a ella. – Si vuelves a exigirte al máximo morirás. Tu corazón no aguantará el estrés. Debo comunicarle al Hokage que no puedes seguir en servicio activo y que se te debe internar de inmediato.

-¿Internar? – Preguntó Shisui asustado.

-No harás tal cosa. – Respondió Itachi. – Yo arreglaré este asunto con el sandaime.

-Pero Itachi, si vuelves a verte involucrado en un combate puedes morir. – Alegó Ino. – Mi labor como médico es…

-¡Todos los shinobi mueren! – Gritó Itachi perdiendo la calma. Venía repitiéndose aquello cada vez que alguien le hablaba sobre la posibilidad de morir en forma de entregarles algún tipo de consuelo. Se las repitió a sí mismo para encontrar fuerza, pero lo único que encontró en su pecho fue dolor. – Si entro en combate será para proteger a esta villa y no habría muerte más honrosa que esa. No voy a pasar tiempo postrado en una cama en vez de proteger a Konoha.

-Es mi labor cuidar de mis pacientes. En este momento debo tenerte monitorizado. – Dijo Ino con calma viendo el dolor en Itachi. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, nunca había visto a Itachi Uchiha gritar. - Aun puedo… aun puedo investigar y leer sobre el tema. Sakura debe estar por volver, ella es realmente buena y puede ayudarnos a…

-Basta. – Dijo Itachi. – No le dirás este asunto a nadie. Lo guardarás para ti misma. Sólo necesito saber cuánto tiempo me queda.

Ino bajó el rostro como si no quisiese decírselo. -Un mes. – Respondió, haciendo que los ojos de Shisui se llenaran de lágrimas. – Dos como mucho. – Itachi se sentó en la cama, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados. – Puedo tratarte con infusiones de amiodarona e inmunopresores si presentas arritmias. Aquello podría darte más tiempo. Podríamos intentar algún tratamiento nuevo y así quitarle un poco del estrés a tu corazón, pero tu vida como shinobi… se acabó.

-Hazlo Shisui. – Dijo Itachi. Ambos se conocían tan bien que podían comunicarse cosas sin si quiera tener que hablar.

-¿No vas a quedarte aquí? – Le preguntó su primo secándose las lágrimas con el puño, un hombre no lloraba por otro, eso era de maricas en la mente de Shisui.

-Ambos sabemos que nunca ha sido mi destino morir en una cama en el hospital. – Respondió mirando el suelo y pensando en que todo lo que había soñado para un futuro se estaba desvaneciendo frente a él. – Esa chica no sabe mantener este tipo de asuntos para sí misma. No quiero que Sasuke ni Hinata-san se enteren de esto.

Los ojos de Shisui se volvieron rojos, sus pupilas comenzaron a girar y antes de que Ino si quiera se diera cuenta cayó en un genjutsu. Los eventos que acababan de ocurrir serían borrados de su memoria. Tal vez ese movimiento no fuese tan fuerte como el Kotoamatsukami, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla creer que nada de aquello había ocurrido. Shisui tenía ese tipo de habilidades con su sharingan, cosa que ni si quiera su primo podía hacer.

Itachi se puso de pie y tomó su ficha médica de las manos de la joven, arrancando las hojas en donde Ino había escrito su diagnóstico. Le quitó el lápiz y en la última hoja en blanco escribió "Esporas eliminadas. Saludable" con la letra de Ino que había memorizado sólo con observar el movimiento de su mano al escribir. Cuidadosamente dobló y guardó los papeles de su ficha médica dentro de su bolsillo para caminar de vuelta a la cama y sentarse.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – Preguntó Shisui.

-Sí. – Respondió Itachi.

Cuando Ino volvió en sí, era como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, justo antes de haberle sacado sangre. Itachi la miró con impaciencia y se puso de pie.

-Estoy bien. Eliminaste las esporas, ¿No? – Le preguntó.

Ino miró la ficha médica un tanto confundida al comienzo, pero actuando con completa normalidad. – Sí, estás bien, sólo necesito un examen de sangre para…

-Vendré otro día para eso. – Respondió Itachi caminando hacia la puerta junto con Shisui. – Hay cosas que debemos atender a la brevedad.

Ino esperó que Shisui Uchiha la mirara y le dijera algo como "Adiós muñeca" o "Nos vemos bombón" o cosas por estilo. Siempre lo hacía, al parecer con el mero propósito de irritarla. Desde que era una niña y la veía correr por las calles se acercaba a ella buscando conversación bajo cualquier excusa. A veces iba a la florería y fingía estar comprando flores para una novia (inexistente), sólo para poder hablar con ella. Para Ino, Shisui era evidente y triste, aunque ridículamente atractivo con esos risos que salían de su cabello azabache.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Shisui Uchiha parecía ni si quiera notar que ella estaba ahí. Caminó junto a Itachi sin despedirse ni darle una de esas miradas de pies a cabeza. La chica se preguntó qué le habría pasado para que actuara de esa forma tan anormal.

·

·

·

·

·

El arribo de Itachi a su casa fue silencioso. Le pidió a Shisui que lo dejara solo y aunque cruzaron un par de palabras duras porque su primo no quería abandonarlo, se había terminado por rendir caminando en dirección opuesta a la de Itachi.

Se sentó en la entrada y se sacó las sandalias como siempre lo hacía, dejándolas ordenadamente junto a los zapatos de su madre. Miró hacia la habitación de Sasuke y sus ojos se volvieron borrosos. Siempre había pensado que era el sharingan lo que lo estaba dejando ciego, pero ahora entendía que todo ello se debía a esa condición que Ino Yamanaka le había explicado con tanto lujo de detalle.

Su cansancio se debía a lo mismo. Se sentía fatigado la mayor parte de tiempo pero había asumido que eso se debía a la cantidad de trabajo que realizaba en ANBU y también por su auto entrenamiento.

A veces se ponía de pie muy rápido y sentía que las paredes se achicaban y el piso se movía. En algún momento incluso pensó si tendría problemas en su oído medio, pero ahora entendía el motivo de ello. Todo se debía a aquella deficiencia cardiaca, consecuencia de muchas más cosas, entre ellas, la falta de oxígeno en su sangre.

Caminó con lentitud hacia el cuarto de su hermano y lo miró en silencio. Ya no estaban los juguetes de siempre, ni las cosas de infancia. Los muñecos de felpa habían sido remplazados por pergaminos de jutsus, armas, sellos explosivos, shurikens, kunais y elementos ninja. Aquello lo hizo sentirse melancólico, ¿En qué momento Sasuke se había vuelto un hombre sin que él se diera cuenta de ello?

Tendría que dejarle todas sus cosas importantes a su hermano. Él las sabría utilizar bien. Sólo lamentó no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle a utilizar mejor el shurikenjutsu. Un shuriken o un kunai bien lanzado podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en un combate.

-¿Itachi? – La voz de su madre le pareció hermosa. Se volteó, y encontró un rostro igual de bello. Nunca la miraba realmente, siempre pasaba a su lado sin notar que a pesar de que pasaban los años sobre ella, su gracia y belleza no se desvanecían. – Gracias a dios… gracias a dios… - Dijo Mikoto dejando caer la cesta con ropa que llevaba y corriendo hacia él. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Itachi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quebrarse y llorar junto con ella. Los días de caminata hacia Konoha había pensando en la posibilidad de ser padre y se había prometido a sí mismo ser bueno en ello. Pero viendo a su madre quebrarse con tanta facilidad entre sus brazos lo hizo comprender que no sabía nada sobre lo que significaba de verdad ser un padre, la preocupación y amor que desprendía Mikoto por él lo dejaba sin palabras. – Sabía que estabas bien, lo dije una y otra vez. No podías morir en una misión así como así… lo sabía… se lo dije a tu padre todos estos días… Mi hijo… mi niño…

-Estoy bien Okaasan. – Dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su madre y dejando que lo abrazara como no lo hacía desde que él era un niño. Generalmente guardaba ese tipo de demostración de afecto para su hermano menor. – Siento mucho haberla preocupado.

Su madre negó con el rostro y se secó las lágrimas con el delantal que estaba usando. – Todo padre se preocupa por sus hijos. Es normal. Cada vez que tú o tu hermano salen de la aldea siento que no puedo respirar hasta que los veo volver sanos y salvos. – Itachi le sonrió con suavidad, entendiendo que él nunca tendría que pasar algo así. No vería hijos convertirse en shinobis. Bajo el rostro lleno de un aire melancólico en él. – Debes estar hambriento, déjame prepararte algo… ¿Qué tal onigiris rellenos de nori?

-Eso suena bien. – Respondió agachándose para recoger el cesto de ropa que su madre había dejado caer. - ¿Alcanzo a tomar un baño antes de que me fuerces a comer?

-Claro, calentaré la comida por mientras. – Dijo ella sintiendo alivio por verlo de vuelta en casa. – Tú padre ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

-Lo sé. – Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa triste. – Es parte de él preocuparse por todo.

Mikoto asintió mientras desaparecía por el corredor rumbo a la cocina ¿Cuántas veces había visto a su madre haciendo cosas como esa? Siempre preocupándose de cada uno de los detalles de la casa, cuidando de que comiera sano, de que todo estuviese limpio, de atenderlo a él y su hermano. Había abandonado su carrera como jounin para ello y aun así, muy pocas veces él si quiera se lo agradecía.

-Okaasan. – Dijo antes de perderla completamente de vista.

-¿Sí? – Respondió ella a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Tenías razón todo este tiempo. – Sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz mientras que el aquel nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba. – Debería haber comido más carne mientras crecía.

-Una madre siempre sabe Tachi. – Dijo ella lanzándole un beso. – Pero aun no es muy tarde para cambiar tu dieta. Sobre todo si me vas a dar nietos en un futuro cercano.

-Lo es… - Susurró Itachi viendo como entraba en la cocina. – Es demasiado tarde Okaasan.

Después de comer arroz y verduras con un poco de carne (su madre lo obligó), se acostó aduciendo que estaba muy cansado para seguir en pie. Se quedó toda la tarde mirando el techo y pensando en su vida, en las cosas que había realizado y en las cosas que dejaría pendientes por realizar.

Pero sobre todo, pensó en Hinata Hyuga. No sabía si el dolor en su pecho se debía a su débil corazón o al hecho de que, de verdad estaba enamorado de ella. Nunca podría hacerla feliz. No podrían compartir sus vidas juntos, ni cumplir aquellos sueños que la joven le había contado.

Le habría gustado plantar todo tipo de flores en la entrada de su casa para sorprenderla cada día regalándole una distinta, así ella las podría prensar y guardar cerca para los días de invierno en que se añora la primavera.

Mientras viajaba a Konoha había pensando construir esa casa con que ella había soñado para ganarse la aprobación de su padre, ¿Qué cosa mostraba más hombría que construirle un hogar soñado a su hija? Había pensado en buscar libros sobre arquitectura, árboles y flores para luego memorizarlos con el sharingan. Quería crear algo que fuese más significativo que joyas, telas o especies, quería mostrarle que sus sueños se podían volver realidad, que él lo haría por ella y para ella. Que esa casa sería la primera cosa que fuese sólo de ellos, su primer paso para comenzar una vida juntos.

Pero el sueño de hacer feliz a Hinata se había acabado antes de comenzar. Había sido sólo un sueño. El tiempo se le había agotado y él lo había utilizado en buscar otras cosas, sufriendo en silencio, lamentándose por asuntos que en ese momento consideró insignificantes. Se había sacrificado toda su vida realizando acciones que realmente no deseaba hacer, buscando una paz que al parecer nunca llegaba, protegiendo personas que ni si quiera sabían de su existencia. Pero había valido la pena llevar una vida así, porque gracias a ser un shinobi había conocido a Hinata, había compartido con ella una misión y un primer y último beso.

Los días que siguieron comenzó a cerrar cosas que tenía pendientes hacía mucho tiempo a modo de hacer lo que Ino había dicho y "terminar sus asuntos pendientes".

Deambuló por las calles del clan Uchiha hasta encontrarse con sus tres primos pequeños (y lejanos) jugando con shurikens de cartón nuevamente. Les dijo que ese día si tenía tiempo para ellos y jugó con los pequeños enseñándoles los sellos para realizar la gran bola de fuego. Recordó cuando Obito había hecho lo mismo por él y deseo de todo corazón que esos chicos algún día protegieran Konoha con tanto amor como él lo había hecho.

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando al finalizar el día uno de ellos pudo lanzar una pequeñísima llama por su boca, aunque no fue nada agradable tener que llevarlo al hospital cuando se quemó los labios, ni pedirle perdón a sus padres por haber sido tan irresponsable de enseñarle jutsus a niños de cuatro años.

Al día siguiente comenzó a recopilar en pergaminos todos los jutsus que podía realizar y que Sasuke no conocía. Sabía que no tendría tiempo para enseñárselos pero al menos tendría sentido que él los supiese… en especial el Izanami; en el peor de los casos ese jutsu podría salvarle la vida. Era la forma de asegurarse de que su hermano siempre tuviese una última opción, ya que no podría seguir cuidando de él.

Shisui había llegado temprano ese día para ayudarle pero las palabras entre ellos no habían fluido. Su primo estaba molesto con él e Itachi por su parte no tenía nada más que decir sobre el tema de su corazón desgastado.

Movieron muebles de un lado a otro en su habitación, sacando todos los distintos tipos jutsus de que poseía, con especial cuidado con aquel de sellos del clan Uzumaki que había encontrado en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure durante una misión de búsqueda de sobrevivientes del clan que había llevado Konoha hacía años. Aquel se lo dejaría a Naruto, estaba seguro que él podría manipular esos sellos algún día y que harían la diferencia. Se preguntó, por qué no se los había dado antes… - _Estaba esperando que cumpliera 18 años para ello, Naruto es muy impulsivo aun, darle estos tipos de jutsus podrían haberlo vuelto arrogante._ – pensó, pero como ya no estaría ahí… no tenía caso seguir ocultándoselos.

Juntó algunas cajas con distintos tipos de medicinas, píldoras y libros del tipo que había encontrado durante sus misiones por todo el mundo. Aquellos se los dejaría a Sakura Haruno, no porque fuesen particularmente amigos, sino porque ella había salvado a Hinata.

_Hinata…_ _lo siento._ - Pensó mientras guardaba las cosas, sintiendo presión en su pecho, lo suficiente para que Shisui lo notara y dejara de ordenar cuando vio a Itachi poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó preocupado agachándose junto a su primo. - ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

-Estoy bien. – Le respondió Itachi poniéndose de pie y dejando la caja junto a la puerta. Shisui debía llevarse todas esas cosas y repartirlas una vez él ya no estuviese en ese mundo. – No me trates como un enfermo.

-Aun no entiendo por qué debemos hacer esto. Deberíamos estar de juerga y bebiendo como si fuese el fin del mundo. – Se quejó Shisui secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Ya te lo dije. No quiero que mi madre tenga que limpiar mi habitación cuando llegue el día. No deseo ser una molestia para nadie. – Respondió mirando su habitación, dándose cuenta que estaba casi vacía excepto por el futón junto a la ventana.

-Deja de hablar así. – Le dijo Shisui con rabia. – Deberíamos estar buscando una forma para…

-Si yo ya lo acepté y estoy bien con el tema, lo mínimo que espero, es lo mismo de ti. – Le respondió con frialdad. – Eres el mayor. Da el ejemplo.

-Sólo que no estás bien con el tema. – Dijo Shisui dejando la caja de golpe en el piso. - ¡Sólo te diste por vencido pero eso no significa que estés de acuerdo ni que pienses que es justo lo que está pasando! ¡Hay cientos de idiotas que merecen morir, y tú, que mereces vivir más que nadie…!

-Cállate Shisui. – Dijo Itachi levantando la voz levemente.

Ambos primos se miraron fijamente y los ojos de Shisui se volvieron rojos y los de Itachi reaccionaron a ello. Shisui frunció el ceño maldiciendo que sus ojos aun no se recuperaran de la última vez que utilizó el kotoamatsukami. Si hubiese tenido aquella técnica en ese momento, lo habría manipulado para intentar buscar una forma de mejorarse o al menos hospitalizarse como lo había dicho Ino, pero Itachi era demasiado obstinado cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

-Eres un imbécil. – Dijo Shisui lanzándole un kunai el cual Itachi reflejó con un shuriken. - ¿Por qué te das por vencido con esto?

El ambiente entre ambos se estaba poniendo tan tenso que Itachi fue el primero en retirarse, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba en la puerta de entrada pues venía llegando. Miró a Itachi con curiosidad cuando pasó por la puerta a su lado sin mirarla. Acababa de llegar de la tienda de abarrotes cargada de bolsas y por primera vez en su vida, Itachi la había ignorado y pasó de largo sin intentar ayudarla como siempre lo hacía cuando la veía con cosas pesadas.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen? – Preguntó finalmente la mujer cuando Shisui salió de la habitación de Itachi. - ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo para que se vea tan molesto?

-No le gusta ordenar. – Dijo Shisui con una sonrisa forzada. – Estábamos ordenando un poco.

-¿Ordenando? – Preguntó Mikoto caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, encontrando que la mayoría de sus cosas ya no estaban ahí. - ¿Por qué están vaciando la habitación de Itachi? – lo volvió a cuestionar suspicazmente, pero al notar la mirada ida y ajena de su sobrino, supo que no obtendría respuestas.

Y no las obtuvo.

Itachi no volvió a ver a Shisui en los días siguientes, lo cual hizo de su estadía en Konoha algo bastante solitario. No tenía ninguna misión pendiente, su equipo estaba fuera de la aldea y su padre también. Acompañaba a Mikoto Uchiha gran parte del día mientras ella le hablaba sobre sus días de infancia, la forma en que se había enamorado de su padre y como él había nacido. Por algun extraño motivo, siempre hablaba de eso.

-Tu parto fue muy fácil, rompí la bolsa y tu naciste una hora después. Fue rápido y sin complicaciones, me sentía muy afortunada de ello. – Itachi bebía su te escuchándola hablar. – Eras un bebe muy silencioso, nunca llorabas, ni si quiera cuando tenías hambre. Pero tu hermano… dios… estuve 78 horas para dar a luz a tu hermano.

-Eso suena como algo que él haría. – Dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Se negaba a nacer. – Alegó Mikoto. – Y cuando lo hizo, lloraba cada vez que intentaban alejarlo de mí, así que pasó esa noche durmiendo en mi cama en el hospital en vez de la sala de recién nacidos.

Itachi escuchaba esas historias con envidia, sabiendo que él no viviría algo así. En más de una ocasión Mikoto se preguntó que estaría pensando su hijo cuando lo veía mirar por la ventana con aquellos ojos completamente ausentes.

-¿Sucede algo amor? – Le preguntó poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

-No es nada. – Respondió Itachi con seriedad - Tuve mucha suerte de que usted fuese mi madre.

-No. – Dijo ella negando con su rostro. – La afortunada fui yo de tener un hijo tan maravilloso como tú.

Itachi se puso de pie con el rostro agachado y caminó en dirección al dojo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Tenía que sacarse todo aquello de su mente, tenía que buscar formas de estar en paz consigo mismo.

Tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer. Eso siempre lo relajaba los días en que no había nada que hacer. A veces un acto tan insignificante y mundano como limpiar podía traerle paz a una persona si se enfocaba lo suficientemente duro en hacer brillar esos pisos de madera. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las lozas rompiéndose y los gritos de su madre junto con su hermano menor, supo que su paz no duraría mucho. Si Sasuke estaba de vuelta en Konoha, entonces, ella también lo estaría.

_Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido. – _Se dijo a sí mismo respirando profundamente, manteniéndose firme en lo que había decidido esos días en soledad.

Cuando el ruido cesó, pensó en ir a saludar a Sasuke, preguntarle por Hinata, saber si todo había estado bien durante su viaje de regreso a Konoha y tal vez tener una de las conversaciones más largas en su vida con él. Había decidido que su hermano menor no se enteraría de nada, pues no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría. La verdad, le daba miedo su reacción. Prefería llevar a cabo su resolución, la decisión que había tomado esos días para hacer que su vida tuviese un valor. Era algo que tenía que hacer y cuando lo llevara a cabo, su hermano no sabría mucho más del tema, sólo estaría seguro de que había muerto luchando por mantener a Konoha a salvo.

Ver a Sasuke entrar al dojo le sacó una sonrisa sincera. Al menos había visto a su hermano antes de que se le acabara el tiempo. Habían pasado alrededor de 10 días desde que le había hecho jurar por su madre que traería a Hinata de vuelta sana y salva a Konoha.

-¡Nii-san! – Lo saludó Sasuke con entusiasmo y ambos estrecharon sus manos para luego abrazarse. Una de sus mejillas estaba roja y asumió que Mikoto lo habría golpeado. Generalmente su madre exageraba con algunas cosas, pero en esa ocasión, había estado correcta en golpearlo por haber salido de Konoha de forma tan intempestiva. – La traje, sana y salva.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa un tanto ausente. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, está bien. – Respondió Sasuke. - Cargué sus cosas y la mantuve siempre protegida e hidratada según todas las instrucciones de Sakura. Ofrecí cargarla pero ello no quiso y además…

-Está bien, Sasuke. Sé que hiciste lo que te pedí. – Una mueca de orgullo apareció en su rostro y asintió con felicidad.

-Esta esperándote en el comedor.

La sonrisa de Itachi desapareció.

Había estado pensando todos esos días en qué le diría cuando la viera nuevamente y ahora que había llegado el momento no sabía qué pensar ni qué podía decir. No podía darle esperanzas pues eso habría sido mentirle y llenarla de falsas ilusiones de un futuro juntos. - _Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido. – _Se dijo a sí mismo nuevamente. No podía dar pie atrás ahora, si lo hacía estaba perdido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Sasuke cuando lo vio ponerse más pálido que de costumbre. - ¿Nii-san?

-No deseo verla. – Dijo con algo de indiferencia, dándose vuelta y volviendo a barrer el dojo. – Por favor, dile que se vaya y que no vuelva.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. - ¿Por qué? – No entendía la actitud de su hermano. Itachi jamás le habría pedido algo de esa manera. Estuvo tentado a darle un puñetazo en el rostro para ver si se deshacía y resultaba ser solo un clon de sombra de alguien tomándole el pelo. – No es gracioso Shisui, ¿Por qué estas transformado en mi hermano? ¿Dónde está Itachi?

-Yo soy Itachi. – Respondió levantando una ceja.

-No puedes serlo. – Exclamó Sasuke incrédulo. - La última vez que nos vimos tú estabas ena…

-Pues ya se me pasó. – Dijo con ligereza. - Eso de las mujeres es una estupidez. Tú mismo lo dices todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Espero que si apelaba a ese lado de Sasuke, él le daría la razón. No obstante, cuando se fijó con la dureza en que esos ojos negros lo estaban analizando supo que su hermano menor no estaba creyendo una sola palabra de lo que él le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Itachi? – Le preguntó con rudeza.

-No me gusta repetirme dos veces. – Le respondió. – Hinata Hyuga es una gran mujer, pero no es lo que espero para mí. No quiero que se ilusione sólo porque le di un beso por curiosidad. Tu mejor que nadie debes saber lo insistente que son las mujeres con ese tipo de cosas.

Aquello descolocó a Sasuke aun más. – Pero no Hinata. Ella no es así.

-Claro que lo es. – Respondió Itachi. - ¿Qué la diferencia de tus fans? ¿Acaso no se la pasaba persiguiendo a Naruto como una acosadora todo este tiempo?

Sasuke no pudo encontrar una forma de negar aquello, rascándose la cabeza sintiéndose realmente confundido.

-Tal vez… sea cierto que… mostraba más interés del normal en el perdedor. – Hizo una pausa y pensó en los días de la academia, en las misiones que el equipo ocho y el equipo siete habían realizado juntos. – Pero, yo vi lo que me mostraste con el sharingan. Tu realmente la…

-Es suficiente, Sasuke. – El nudo en su garganta hizo que se le entrecortara la voz. Dejo la escoba apoyada contra la pared. – Si tu no se lo dices, iré yo.

Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y sintió que Sasuke lo seguía. Cada paso que daba se sentía un poco más destrozado sabiendo que la vería. - _Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido.- _Tal vez si le decía que se alejaba de él, ella se olvidaría eventualmente de haberlo conocido, del sueño que habían compartido juntos. - _Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido._- Eso era lo mejor para ella, tendría la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más que la pudiese cuidar de verdad, que la pudiese hacer sonreír cada día, que buscara formas de hacerla completamente feliz. Él ya no era esa persona, había dejado de serlo cuando Ino Yamanaka le dijo que no tenía más de dos meses con esa condición cardiaca.

Mató cualquier atisbo de emoción con cada paso que daba y se recordó a si mismo que su mejor cualidad era mentir. Era un shinobi, no mostrar emociones era parte del trabajo.

En cuanto más se acercaba a la cocina, la voz de su madre se volvía cada vez más clara.

- Itachi me contó que fuiste herida durante la misión y que se quedó contigo en el País de la Lluvia unos días, a solas. – Suspiró pesadamente. Su madre de seguro estaba intentando interrogarla.

- Sí… No..nosotros… yo…

Su pequeña voz como una campanita lo hizo preguntarse qué rayos estaba haciendo. Sólo escucharla hacía que su estómago se contrajese y sintiera deseos de abrazarla y decirle cuanto había estado pensando en ella, cuanto había extrañado ver sus ojos perlados, lo enojado que estaba con lo dioses por jugar con su vida de esa forma.

Pero no hizo nada de aquello, sólo afirmó su resolución.

-Okaasan. – Intervino con frialdad.

Supuso que su tono llamaría lo suficiente su atención para que la mujer supiese que no debía seguir interrogando a Hinata. Cruzó los brazos y se quedó parado bajo el umbral de la puerta mientras Sasuke pasaba a su lado sentándose en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

No despegó su mirada de su madre, no quería ver a Hinata, si la miraba era probable que toda su fuerza de voluntad se fuera al demonio.

-Sasuke, ve a dejar a Hyuga-san a su hogar. – Dijo con frialdad. Su hermano menor bajó los palillos y dejó de comer mirándolo con extrañeza. No iba a tener la misma discusión que habían tenido en el dojo, por lo cual, prefirió hacer eso lo más corto posible. - Shino, Kiba, síganme por favor.

-Oiga, Itachi Taicho, ¿No debería venir Hinata también? – Le preguntó Kiba poniéndose de pie.

-No tengo nada que tratar con Hyuga-san por el momento. – Respondió experimentando el peso del mundo caer sobre él, sintiendo cada paso más difícil que el anterior mientras caminaba alejándose de ella. Era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, incluso más que decidirse a matar a su clan cuando aceptó su misión rango S por parte de Danzo.

Sintió que su corazón se partía, o tal vez, estaba muriendo.

_Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido_

·

·

·

·

·

Estaba sentando en el borde de una roca junto al río Naka. Miró como el agua fluía con tranquilidad. El caudal era suave pues el periodo de lluvias ya había cesado y ese día habría sido ideal para bañarse y tener un buen momento a solas. Sin embargo, temía que si se esforzaba mucho su corazón podía detenerse como se lo había advertido Ino.

Por otro lado, desde que Hinata estaba en Konoha intentaba no salir mucho a la calle con miedo de encontrársela. Prefería intentar evitarla a como de lugar. Sólo había una cosa más en la lista de cosas que DEBIA hacer antes de ir a hablar con el sandaime, y no estaba seguro de estar listo para ello aun.

-Pensé que te encontraría aquí. – La voz de Shisui lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero se sintió inmediatamente irritado de que irrumpiera en su soledad. No le contestó. - ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? – Itachi permaneció en silencio. – Tal vez no seamos hermanos por nacimiento, pero la vida nos convirtió en hermanos de sangre. No vas a lograr alejarme así como así.

Itachi suspiró y se quedó alrededor de dos minutos más en silencio, hasta que sintió que Shisui se sentaba junto a él. - Se está acabando el verano. – dijo mirando como una hoja caía al río.

-Asi parece. – Respondio Shisui lanzando la piedra que tenía en su mano hacia el agua.

Así era él. Si Itachi era el agua que fluía con tranquilidad, entonces Shisui era como esa piedra que llegaba a interrumpir la paz generando ondas que viajaban por la superficie hasta desaparecer. Siempre lograba sacarlo de su estado de calma.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Itachi.

-Extrañaba conversar contigo. – dijo Shisui bajando el rostro.

-Comienza a acostumbrarte. – Respondió Itachi con firmeza. – El tiempo pasa.

-No es tan fácil saber que mi mejor amigo…

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

Shisui se dejó caer hacia atrás reclinando sobre la roca, afirmando su cabeza sobre sus manos. El sol golpeaba su rostro, por lo cual cerró los ojos.

- Hinata-san debe estar esperándote aun. – Dijo Shisui intentando obtener una reacción de parte de su primo, y la obtuvo, vio lo tenso que se ponía.

-Lo sé. – Respondió con calma.

-Deberías ir a verla.

-¿Cuál es el punto?

-La amas.

_Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido_

-Deja de decirme como me siento. – Lo sermoneó Itachi cerrando el puño. – Tú no sabes qué siento.

-Era más fácil decir "No la amo", ¿sabes? – Le indicó Shisui riendo. Itachi era más transparente de lo que pensaba, al menos para él. – Deja de ser tan estúpido y ve a verla. Cásate con ella y ya. Al menos serás feliz los últimos días de…

-Hinata Hyuga no se merece quedar viuda después de un par de días de casada. – Itachi se estaba aburriendo de esa conversación. Había ido al río Naka en búsqueda de paz y quietud, no para escuchar a Shisui cuestionándolo sobre sus decisiones.

-¿Por qué no dejas que ella decida eso? – Le preguntó su primo.

-No soy tan egoísta.

-Tal vez un milagro ocurra, y vivas muchos años. – Le dijo sentándose de golpe con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. - La medicina no es una ciencia exacta ni absoluta, Ino se pudo haber equivocado y…

-No Shisui. Ella merece que alguien la cuide el resto de su vida. – Itachi se puso de pie. No quería seguir hablando del tema, era más fácil dejar ese lugar que pedirle a Shisui que se quedara en silencio.

Además, ya había decidido lo que debía hacer. No tenía sentido seguir prolongándolo.

-¿Y si fuera al revés? – Le gritó Shisui desde atrás. - Si ella estuviese muriendo, ¿No querrías estar con ella?

Itachi cerró el puño y caminó sin darse la vuelta en dirección al centro de Konoha. Intentó no mirar a nadie mientras caminaba a una velocidad que no significaba un gran esfuerzo para él. Debía tener cuidado de no sobre exigirse si deseaba al menos tener el suficiente tiempo para llevar a cabo lo que había decidido.

Había muchas cosas que hacer, y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Pero por mucho que pasaran los días había algo que estaba evitando, hasta que Itachi supo que no podía seguir aplazándolo más. Era lo último en su lista antes de dirigirse a hablar con el sandaime.

Se paró erguido en la puerta de la estación de policía de Konoha y miró con fijeza el símbolo del clan Uchiha dentro de la estrella. Su pecho se oprimió.

Hubo un tiempo en que no sabía qué sería de su vida y contempló entrar en dicha organización. Sasuke siempre lo había deseado y había logrado alcanzar ese sueño, en cambio él, ¿Qué sueño había alcanzado? Siempre había estado haciendo todo para los demás, nunca había pensado un momento en lo que él quería excepto cuando besó a Hinata Hyuga y supo que ella sería lo único que realmente fuese completamente suyo. Un sueño propio.

_Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido._

Pero ahora, hasta eso se veía como algo imposible de alcanzar. Al menos se había dado el privilegio de tenerla entre sus brazos una vez.

Caminó dentro del edificio saludando a todos los presentes y divisó a su padre rodeado de otros sujetos, conversando sobre el interrogatorio que ANBU estaba realizando aun sobre Deidara de Iwagakure. No había tenido una conversación muy larga con Fugaku desde que le comunicó el fracaso de su misión. Como siempre, su padre le había dicho que no se podía permitir fallar pues él era el vínculo del clan Uchiha con el resto de Konoha.

Se acercó hacia el hombre con cuidado, lo suficientemente respetuoso para que dejaran de hablar lo que fuese que hablaban antes de que él estuviese en un rango en donde pudiese escuchar su conversación. De pronto, Fugaku miró en su dirección y se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo mayor ahí.

-¡Itachi! ¿Qué haces por estos lados? – Le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-¿Tiene un minuto? – Lo cuestionó de vuelta, causando que su padre lo mirara con extrañeza. Itachi nunca, _jamás_, iba a la estación de policía y menos buscaba por su cuenta comenzar una conversación. – Es importante.

Fugaku Uchiha se despidió de los sujetos cerca de él y todos parecieron volver a sus funciones diarias. Itachi se preguntó si Sasuke lograría ser tan feliz en ese lugar como Shisui parecía serlo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Fugaku cuando estuvieron solos.

-En privado. – Respondió Itachi.

Fugaku Uchiha frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos sin entender qué era lo que pretendía su hijo en esta ocasión, pero le dio en el gusto y caminó junto con él hacia el pasillo más largo en donde había una serie de salas vacías que se ocupaban para distintas ocasiones dentro de la institución.

Itachi entró atrás de él, y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. Fugaku cerró la puerta, esperando que le dijera qué era lo que estaba molestándolo. Su hijo se veía completamente serio. Mikoto le había dicho algo le sucedía hacía varios días y que la tenía preocupada, pero no le había dado mayor importancia al asunto. Le había dicho a su esposa que de seguro Itachi estaba un tanto deprimido por haber fracasado en su misión pero que eventualmente se le pasaría.

-No seré Hokage. – Hubo silencio un momento, como si Fugaku estuviese intentando digerir dicha noticia hasta que Itachi notó que apretaba la tela de sus pantalones y estaba a punto de gritar. - Antes de que se exalte, quiero decirle el motivo de ello. – Respiró profundamente, intentó no alterarse y recordó que ya no importaba. Sasuke lo había perdonado, si su padre no lo hacía no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto, pero no quería irse con aquello en su conciencia. Quería que Fugaku supiera lo que lo había hecho pasar y asegurarse de que no haría que Sasuke pasara por lo mismo. Necesitaba que su padre supiera el daño que le había hecho y la forma en que casi destruyó su alma a la edad de trece. - Hace años, cuando planeabas la revolución contra Konoha, trabajé como espía, pero no para el clan Uchiha, sino para el consejo de la Villa. Di toda la información sobre lo que planeaban hacer y estuve dispuesto a colaborar para detenerlos, incluso si eso significaba matar a todo el clan para evitarlo.

Fugaku separó levemente los labios en sorpresa y frunció el ceño entre dolido y enojado. - ¿Por qué… por qué tu harías algo como eso?

-Porque amo a Konoha. – Respondió Itachi son seriedad.

-¿Más que a tu propia familia, hijo? – Le preguntó con dolor en sus ojos.

- Lo hice por Sasuke. Su revolución hubiese comenzado la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, y usted lo sabe. – Se había guardado aquello en silencio por demasiado tiempo. Nunca pensó que decirle lo que realmente pensaba a su padre se sintiese tan bien. - Si ganaban y destituían al Hokage y a todo el resto, destruyendo el cuerpo shinobi de Konoha, entonces… sólo el clan Uchiha hubiese quedado vivo en este lugar y nuestro nombre habría sido asociado con la traición para siempre. Nombres como los de Obito Uchiha, héroes que murieron en la tercera guerra ninja, habrían sido asociados a un clan que destruyó a su propia Villa, una villa por la que él murió. – La imagen de Obito sonriendo y levantando su dedo pulgar mientras salía de la aldea corriendo pues iba tarde a su misión, llegó a su mente de la misma forma que las últimas palabras hicieron eco en él… '_No te preocupes Itachi-chan, yo protegeré Konoha'._ - Si hubiesen perdido, Sasuke habría muerto, junto con todos los demás niños del clan. Si había si quiera una sola posibilidad de eso… yo… creo que entiende que su acto hizo la elección muy fácil. Sasuke era más importante que el resto del clan. Es mi hermano menor, lo protegeré siempre. Para mí es incluso más importante que Konoha.

-Entiendo. – Dijo Fugaku sentándose, como si Itachi hubiese quebrado parte de su corazón. - ¿Ese es tu motivo para no ser Hokage? ¿Crees que intentaré manipularte para…?

-No. – Respondió Itachi frunciendo el ceño. – Estoy muriendo, Otoosan. – Su padre lo miró aun más confundido, como si el pedazo de su corazón que aun se quebraba hubiese colapsado. - No me queda mucho tiempo y pienso realizar algo que asegure la paz en nuestra Villa antes de que se me termine. Pero antes de eso, necesito saber… necesito que me prometa… que Sasuke siempre vendrá primero.

Fugaku Uchiha miró el suelo confundido, tomándose la cabeza y respirando con un poco más de agitación. - ¿Te estás muriendo? ¿Cómo…?

-Eso no importa. – Dijo Itachi con calma, sintiendo esa opresión en su pecho al ver a su padre quebrándose frente a él. Nunca había visto a Fugaku descomponerse de esa forma en su vida, era el hombre más determinado que conocía. - Sólo prométamelo. Por favor.

-Sasuke vendrá primero. – Dijo en un susurro.

-Por favor, no le diga nada a Okaasan. No quiero que lo sepa. Y menos a Sasuke. – Itachi suspiró mientras sus ojos se volvían melancólicos. – Él nunca lo entenderá.

-Itachi, sé que hace un tiempo no me tienes en alta estima. – Dijo Fugaku poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – Pero necesito que me digas exactamente qué es lo que te sucede para que afirmes que te estás muriendo.

Itachi suspiró y comenzó a narrarle la forma en que su salud se había deteriorado desde que utilizaba el mangekyo. Fugaku asentía de vez en cuando y lo regañó en más de una ocasión interrumpiendo su relato diciéndole que cómo había sido tan descuidado con su salud, por qué no se había preocupado un poco más de sí mismo, por qué no había ido antes al médico, por qué no le había dicho a otras personas que siempre estaba fatigado, que su pecho a veces dolía, que su vista se volvía borrosa de la nada… pero Itachi se lo explicó de tal forma que Fugaku no tuvo remedio que asentir y gruñir entre dientes.

Cuando terminó, diciéndole lo que planeaba hacer y el motivo de ello, su padre no se contuvo y lo abrazó.

-Nunca te he entendido Itachi… eres mi hijo, pero nunca he logrado entenderte. – Le dijo apretándolo con fuerza.

Itachi no supo cómo reaccionar ante un acto de cariño de esa naturaleza. – Es lo que debo hacer. Lo sabes. Soy el único que puede hacerlo.

-Lo sé. – Respondió Fugaku. – Eres tan gentil… siempre te preocupas del resto más de que ti mismo. No quiero que… que mueras arrepintiéndote de lo que harás. No quiero que te vayas con arrepentimientos.

-Sólo hay una cosa de la cual me arrepiento, Otoosan. – Pensó en Hinata sonriendo con suavidad. Le hubiese gustado despedirse de ella y decirle lo que de verdad había en su corazón. – Había una chica… - Murmuró, sin poder creer que se estaba confesando de esa manera. – Me hubiese gustado… _hmph_. Habría sido un sueño para mí casarme con ella. _Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido _– Fugaku no tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para saber que Itachi estaba enamorado, tenía esa voz.

-Lo lamento. – No tenía otra cosa que decirle.

-Otoosan, se que nunca hemos tenido ideales muy parecidos y que eso ha hecho que en más de una ocasión tuviese que seguir mis propias convicciones como Shinobi. Aun así, quiero que sepas que yo… te respeto.

Fugaku asintió, y se perdonaron mutuamente. Itachi por ser forzado a temprana edad a ingresar a ANBU sin tener deseos de ello, por tener que ver a su clan involucrarse en maquinaciones de traición y por su difícil elección en aquella misión rango S que nunca realizo. Fugaku lo perdonó por irse tan rápido sin ver a sus nietos, por siempre mantener todo tipo de secretos con él, por haber delatado sus planes y por nunca haber dejado que realmente lo conociera.

Sin embargo, había criado a Itachi como un hombre de bien y aquello lo enorgullecía. Sí, sus ideales y formas de pensar tal vez eran diferentes, pero ambos querían lo mejor para su familia, para Sasuke, para Mikoto, para el Clan Uchiha y Konoha. Ambos protegían lo que amaban con su vida. En eso, Itachi se parecía a él.

Y saber que su hijo mayor había heredado la misma obstinación por proteger lo que amaba, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de ser el padre de Itachi Uchiha.

·

·

·

·

·

Itachi avanzó por los pasillos del edificio con seriedad en su rostro. Estaba a punto de realizar algo que para muchos sería considerado como una locura. Había llegado a la conclusión de lo que debía hacer para poder completar su engaño, la ilusión que había hecho para ella. Vivir esos últimos días sabiendo que Hinata estaba en la Villa sin poder verla, acercársele o si quiera hablarle, le habían destrozado lentamente el espíritu, pero al mismo tiempo, le habían dado la suficiente resolución para saber que había algo que debía hacer antes de morir.

Ya tenía todos sus asuntos arreglados y había llegado a la respuesta que estaba buscando mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño sintiendo las arritmias en su pecho.

Tocó la puerta con cuidado, sabiendo que una vez la atravesase, no había vuelta atrás en su determinación. No importaba, de cualquier modo ya se había decidido.

-Adelante. – Dijo el sandaime e Itachi ingresó. – Oh, Itachi, entra.

-Sí señor. – Respondió haciendo una leve reverencia y antes de que el Hokage tuviese tiempo para preguntarle si ya se habían decidido por un nuevo blanco para "Team Rei" Itachi cayó sobre una de sus rodillas en señal de respeto. – Señor… tengo algo que pedirle.

El sandaime frunció el ceño aspirando de su pipa. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Deseo ofrecerme como voluntario para ingresar a Amegakure y derrotar a Madara Uchiha. – Dijo Itachi son determinación.

-Denegado. – Respondió el Sandaime. – El asunto de Madara es algo que tiene que ver con todo el mundo shinobi, no sólo ha estado causando problemas para Konoha sino que para casi todo el resto de los países. Llegamos a la conclusión en la última reunión de los cinco kages que seguramente este asunto deba solucionarlo en persona y…

-¿Recuerda lo que me dijo cuando me ofreció el puesto de Hokage? - Le preguntó Itachi sin dejarlo terminar. – Dijo que veía la misma determinación y amor por la Villa que veía en el cuarto. Dijo que deseaba ver la Villa en manos de alguien que la amara tanto como usted. Ahora le digo lo mismo. – Itachi subió el rostro. – Estoy enfermo. No me queda mucho tiempo. Pero antes de que se me agote quiero hacer algo que me de la paz suficiente para abandonar este mundo sabiendo que pude proteger a mi país y a mis seres queridos. Si algo he heredado de los kages y su voluntad, ha sido eso… no un título. Quiero morir sabiendo que la Villa que amo quedará en buenas manos y que usted podrá buscar un quinto Hokage a la altura.

-¿Hace cuanto sabes que estás enfermo? – Le preguntó el sandaime.

-Un poco más de dos semanas. – Respondió Itachi.

-¿Qué te dijeron en el hospital? ¿Por qué no estás hospitalizado? – El Hokage se veía un poco molesto.

-Me dijeron que tengo un mes más, dos como mucho. – Su rostro era inflexible, como si la idea de morir no lo afectara en nada. - No estoy hospitalizado porque hay cosas que debo terminar antes de que se termine ese plazo. No es mi destino morir en una cama, sino luchando. Por favor… ayúdeme a cumplir ese destino y autoríceme a ir por Madara. No importa si muero en batalla, de cualquier forma moriré. Por lo cual he creado un plan a prueba de fallaes. Usaré _esa_ técnica.

Cuando Sarutobi entendió a lo que Itachi se estaba refiriendo casi dejó caer su pipa. -¿La técnica del cuarto? ¿El _Shiki Fūjin_? – Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, sin poder creer que Itachi hubiese averiguado sobre algo tan arriesgado y difícil de realizar como eso. Estaba prácticamente seguro que sólo él conocía sobre esa técnica. - ¿Cómo es posible que tú…?

-Eso no importa. – Respondió Itachi mirando hacia un costado. Lo sabía de los pergaminos prohibidos del clan Uzumaki que había encontrado. Esa era una de sus técnicas de sellado más avanzadas. – Hay muchas cosas que no debería saber, pero las sé. En este momento no puedo pensar en nadie más peligroso para Konoha que Madara Uchiha, por lo cual, para mí sería un honor morir llevándolo conmigo y así sellarlo en el estómago del dios de la muerte.

·

·

·

·

·

-Dos porciones de dangos linda. – Dijo Shisui sonriente mientras se sentaban al aire libre. Notó que Itachi lucía incómodo sobre todo por lo que acababan de hablar. - ¿Podrías alegrarte un poco? Sabes que odio los dangos y estoy aquí comiendo contigo.

-Lo siento. Estaba distraído. – Respondió mirando como la chica traía los dos platos con sus respectivos dangos en un palito sonriéndole coquetamente. Itachi ignoró dicha mirada y tomó su porción comiéndose el primer dango de un mordisco.

-Al menos tienes apetito. – Dijo Shisui sonriente. – ¡Esa es la mejor señal de que un enfermo se está recuperando!

-¿Vas a insistir con eso? – Preguntó Itachi algo irritado.

-Lo haré hasta que te internes en el maldito hospital y dejes que Sakura te examine. – Le dijo Shisui.

-No voy a discutir sobre ese tema nuevamente. Me estas cansando Shisui. – Lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Como si me lograras asustar. – Contestó Shisui riendo y dándole un mordisco a su dango. – Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar? ¿Recapacitaste? ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver eso de los regalos para Hiashi Hyuga y…?

-No. – Lo interrumpió Itachi. – Mañana partiré en una misión de la cual no volveré.

Shisui frunció el ceño. - ¿De qué hablas?

-Iré por Madara Uchiha a Amegakure. – Le confesó con algo de indiferencia.

-¿Estás loco? Ese sujeto es ridículamente fuerte. Tal vez el kotoamatsukami te proteja para que no te mate, pero Madara no está solo, está rodeado de shinobis tan ridículamente fuertes como él. Cuando lo enfrentamos juntos tuvimos suerte porque estaba hecho un desastre y estaba solo, pero no creo que puedas verlo por una tercera vez y salirte con la tuya así como así. – No obstante, si Shisui conocía lo suficientemente bien a Itachi, sabía que su primo tenía un plan o nunca hubiese considerado ir. - ¿Con qué estrategia vas a esa misión suicida?

-Con la estrategia de morir peleando. – Respondió con sinceridad.

-Itachi, he aceptado cada una de tus estupideces este mes por las circunstancias "especiales" que estás viviendo, pero no voy a dejar que…

-Ya está hecho. El sandaime me autorizó. – Lo interrumpió antes de que Shisui comenzara a gritar e hiciera un escándalo en un lugar tan público. De hecho, ese había sido el motivo para estar ahí en primer lugar. – Partiré mañana.

-¿Te autorizó así como así? – Le preguntó con un claro tono de voz que evidenciaba que estaba enojado. – Eso no puede ser cierto, él no dejaría que hicieras algo tan estúpido como eso.

De hecho las palabras exactas del sandaime habían sido "_Pretenderé que nunca me dijiste lo que planeas hacer. No mandaré al mejor shinobi de la aldea a su muerte, pero tampoco te detendré si eso es lo que realmente deseas_".

-Shisui… eres la única persona a la que le puedo pedir esto. – Shisui lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una mueca. – Cuida de Sasuke. Conviértelo en un hombre de bien. No se tomará muy bien que desaparezca de un día para otro y seguramente irá a buscarme. Nunca dejes que se entere de lo que realmente ocurrió. Encontrará una forma de culpar al sandaime por ello.

-No subestimes a Sasuke. – Lo sermoneó Shisui. – Si se lo dijeras creo que lo entendería mejor que yo.

-Y sobre Hinata-san… quiero que…

-No digas nada. – Lo interrumpió Shisui sin mirarlo. - Díselo personalmente.

-¿Ah? – Preguntó confundido.

-Ahí viene. – Dijo Shisui mirando hacia la calle. Itachi no quiso hacerlo, era demasiado doloroso tener que hacerlo, pero su cuerpo se volteó. Quien sabía si esa era la última vez que la vería. – Parece haberse encariñado con el gato que le regalaste.

Itachi sintió un nudo creciendo en su garganta, sobre todo cuando por un instante, los ojos de ambos se cruzando.

Sintió que el peso del mundo caía sobre él cuando vio tristeza en su mirada. No, más bien era dolor. Era como si con una simple mirada le dijera lo herida que estaba con su cobardía. – _Merezco esa mirada. Merezco ver tristeza en esos ojos… _- Soportó el contacto visual, a pesar de que lo estaba destrozando por dentro. No volteó la vista porque sabía que quería llevarse esos ojos cuando activara la técnica del cuarto Hokage. Era su castigo.

No obstante, sabía, con el dolor de su alma, que eso era lo mejor para ella. Debía olvidarse de él, apenas tenía 16 años, estaba seguro que algún día la chica miraría hacia atrás y pensaría que todo lo relativo a Itachi había sido sólo un mal sueño. - _Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido. - _Ahora que tenía su nueva misión rango S, Shisui le diría que Itachi no iba a volver y así era. Ella nunca tendría que saber que él había muerto, enfermo, solo, activando una técnica suicida.

Sin embargo era difícil, muy difícil, no seguir su instinto y decirle lo asustado que estaba, lo frustrado que se sentía, la rabía que sentía en su pecho porque no podría cumplir aquel sueño de verla envejecer junto a él.

Le dolía, le dolía más de lo que cualquier otra cosa le había dolido en la vida.

Fue entonces que notó que Hinata estaba caminando hacia él y se volteó de inmediato. Sintió pánico, un pánico que no se reflejó ni en su rostro ni en su tono de voz.

-Paga y vámonos. – Le ordenó a Shisui.

-Viene hacia acá. – Le respondió su primo con melancolía.

Itachi sintió un vacío en su estómago. Había estado evadiendo cualquier lugar en donde pudiese verla por días ya. Esperaba que el sandaime lo mandara rápido a Amegakure y marcharse sin despedirse de Hinata, pero al parecer, la vida seguía riéndose de él.

-Dis..disculpe.. Itachi… Itachi-kun. – Lo estaba tratando de usted nuevamente, lo lastimó escuchar aquello, pero lo aceptó. No importaba qué pasara, merecía todo eso. Itachi se forzó a sí mismo a mirarla e intentó matar cualquier atisbo de humanidad dentro de él para no quebrarse y abrazarla. Podía sentir ese aroma a lilas que siempre tenía su cabello. - ¿P..puedo… puedo hablar con usted?

No se movió, intentó que su rostro no comunicara nada. Era un shinobi, su rostro de por sí debía ser una máscara inexpresiva para que un enemigo no pudiese jamás saber qué era lo que él estaba pensando. Shisui lo observaba fijamente, pero él no respondió dicha mirada. Esto no era sobre Shisui ni lo que él deseaba, era sobre él y Hinata, y lo que ella se merecía.

Ella se merecía estar en un lugar lleno de luz y calor, junto con alguien que pudiese decirle cada uno de sus días lo afortunado que era sólo por haberla conocido. No quería que quedara prendada del recuerdo de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido algo grandioso. Ella valía más que eso. - _Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido._

Pudo sentir la rabia de Shisui al notar que Itachi no le estaba respondiendo. Notó la forma en que sus hombros se estaban tensando y supo de inmediato que aquello no iba a terminar bien, por lo mismo, mirando a Hinata aun, mordió un dango.

-¿Podrías responderle grandísimo imbécil? – Sintió las manos de Shisui sobre su hombro, empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

Era de esperarse una reacción así de parte de él, después de todo venía por días diciéndole que hablara con ella sin entender sus motivaciones para permanecer alejado de Hinata.

-No interfieras. – Fue lo único que le dijo de forma cortante y clara.

Miró hacia adelante, sin enfrentarse a ella ni a su primo. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, los forzó a omitir cualquier tipo de expresión, tal vez si se enfocaba en las personas a lo lejos se olvidaría de quien estaba ahí junto a él.

Sintió que Shisui se estaba parando pero ni si quiera así lo miró.

- Eres mi primo, y siempre has sido como un verdadero hermano menor para mi Itachi. Pero a veces, me gustaría darte la paliza de tu vida. – Dijo poniendo dinero en la mesa y retirándose de ese lugar.

-Lo..lo siento. No quería a..arruinar su comida.

Notó que Hinata estaba haciendo una reverencia, pero aun así se obligó a observar hacia el vacío. Si ella veía indiferencia de su parte, mataría cualquier ilusión que aun tuviese. - _Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido -_ Era cruel, pero hubiese sido mucho peor si Itachi simplemente la humillara diciéndole que todo había sido un juego y que no deseaba casarse con ella.

- ¿Qué desea, Hyuga-san?

Llamarla por su apellido denotaba la muralla que estaba poniendo entre ambos. Esperó que Hinata lo comprendiera y que se fuera, que no dejara que la hiriera, ella valía demasiado para estar ahí pasando ese tipo de cosas por alguien como él.

-Yo.. yo… yo quería saber si… bueno… ¿Lo he.. lo he ofendido de alguna manera?

Quiso mantener los ojos en su plato con dangos e ignorarla, de esa forma ella entendería, sin tener que decirle nada, que todo se había terminado.

Deseó decirle que no era su culpa, que ella era maravillosa y que jamás podría haberlo ofendido o insultado de manera alguna, ella era demasiado bondadosa para algo así. Tuvo que controlar sus impulsos por abrazarla y suplicarle que lo perdonara, que se quedara con él hasta el final por corto que fuese ese tiempo, pues tenía miedo, tenía miedo de lo que estaba por venir, no porque le temiera a la muerte, sino, porque temía que esa vida fuese la única oportunidad de estar con ella.

El miedo a la muerte los había acercado, y ahora, el miedo a la muerte los alejaba.

Volteó su rostro, la observó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver sus ojos llorosos. – _Por favor no llores… por favor… no valgo si quiera una lágrima tuya Hinata…_ - Se repitió en su mente al borde de que su determinación se quebrara. Sintió su ceño arrugarse involuntariamente y apretó los puños intentando controlarse mientras ella le daba esa mirada angelical.

-Hinata-san. – Tragó pesado, intentando que ese nudo en su garganta pasara, de que su rostro dejara de arder, de que esa presión en su pecho desapareciera. Como quiso decirle lo que realmente sentía, abrazarla en medio de ese lugar y pedirle que no lo dejara. – Sólo fue un sueño. – Ella se merecía más que solo un sueño de estar con alguien. Él lo sabía. - _Si olvidas tus sueños, es como si nunca hubiesen existido._

-Lo siento…- Dijo Hinata en casi en un susurro y se dio la vuelta alejándose con pasos cortos y calmados.

Su instinto le dijo que la detuviera, que le dijera que nada de ello era su culpa. Deseó poder decirle que sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado, que realmente quería que ella fuese feliz y encontrara un hombre que pudiese darle eso, porque a sus ojos, Hinata se merecía un hombre que pudiese darle una vida con todas las cosas que ella deseaba y que nunca antes había tenido.

Sin embargo, cuando notó que finalmente ella se estaba alejando de él, su corazón terminó de quebrarse. Había estado intentando no aferrarse a sus sueños porque no tendría suficiente tiempo para cumplirlos, pero sabía, que verla caminar lejos era lo mismo que ver sus deseos para el futuro desplomarse sin que hubiese nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Se sintió absolutamente desolado y frustrado. Sintió el cosquilleo en su nariz y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos hasta que una lágrima se le escapó de su ojo derecho. Cerró los ojos y se secó disimuladamente el rostro entendiendo cuanto aquello lo había afectado.

No lloraba desde que tenía cuatro años y supo que Obito había muerto.

Ni si quiera había llorado al enterarse que estaba destinado a morir sin nunca haber podido cumplir si quiera uno de sus sueños…

Nunca había visto al mundo shinobi reunirse en uno solo encontrando paz entre los países, no podría enseñarle a su hermano los secretos del sharingan ni verlo llegar a ser el capitán de la policía de Konoha, ya no sería el Hokage ni se podría asegurar de garantizarle la paz a su aldea y… Hinata nunca sería completamente suya, ni sería padre ni se casaría. Era una lástima, estaba seguro que habría sido un gran padre si sólo hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo.

No importaba, era lo mejor, para ambos. El podía desapegarse de las cosas mundanas para su nueva misión y ella podía empezar de nuevo. Era demasiado joven, tenía toda una vida por delante para enamorarse y encontrar a alguien bondadoso que se encargara de tratarla como realmente se merecía.

Por su parte, podía irse de ese mundo con la convicción de que al menos había hecho una cosa de la cual no dudaba ni se arrepentía…

Amar a Hinata Hyuga.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

**No lo revisé antes de postearlo, pido perdón por horrores ortográficos xD, lo revisaré hoy de noche y lo remplazo. **

_Quedan 6 capítulos para que se termine Love Is =( Debo admitir que adoro escribir este fic, no tienen idea el cúmulo de emociones que ha sido escribirlo. Pido perdón por haber narrado un mismo periodo de tiempo desde distintos puntos de vista, pero con sinceridad me pareció un buen recurso literario hacerlo. Sé que si leemos el punto de vista de Hinata estamos odiando a Itachi, pero, quería que Itachi también tuviese su punto de vista para que entiendan sus motivaciones. Me parece que esta decisión es bien apegada a lo que de verdad es Itachi Uchiha, él no se habría casado con ella sabiendo que se va a morir. Es un personaje que cree en el autosacrificio por la felicidad del resto. _

_Por otro lado, el único hecho fundamental en la trama que cambie fue la masacre del clan Uchiha. Itachi es un personaje que carga consigo una enfermedad degenerativa, crónica, y es ello lo que le causa la muerte en Naruto. No podía cambiar algo tan fundamental de su historia. Prefiero apegarme un poco más a lo que él es realmente y creo que vengo dando pistas de que está enfermo desde el capitulo 1. _

_Por otro lado, Kishimoto no dice cual es su enfermedad, sólo da pistas de ella. Hablé con una amiga que estudia medicina para escribir este capítulo e hicimos una lista de posibles enfermedades (tuberculosis era una posibilidad, pero la tuberculosis tiene cura), pero para que encajara al 100% lo dejé así. Si hay un error médico pido perdón. _

_Ya no diré nada más, el próximo capítulo es probable que lo lance después de terminar el cap. 20 de Team Seven. Besos ^^ _


	13. Love delights in the truth

_Dedicado a __**senzAmore**_

* * *

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. __Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**LOVE DELIGHTS IN THE TRUTH**

**(**El amor se deleita en la verdad)

·

·

·

·

_No. Yo creo que necesitas… __**Tienes **__que cuestionarme, ¡Es tu misión, tu deber! Necesitas saber acerca de él… este hombre que arriesgó todo para proteger el mundo shinobi, la Villa de la Hoja… y lo más importante para él, su hermano menor. Necesitas saber sobre la vida de Itachi Uchiha._

_**Tobi – Naruto 397 El Hombre que conoce la verdad.**_

·

·

·

·

·

_Sólo un sueño…_

Su garganta se cerraba un poco más con cada paso que daba.

_Sólo un sueño…_

Las lágrimas amenazaban con delatarla, mostrarle al mundo la forma en que se estaba quebrando su corazón.

_Sólo un sueño…_

Cuando estuvo segura de que el local de dangos quedaba muy atrás dobló por la esquina de la calle y comenzó a correr con todo lo que daban sus piernas.

_Sólo un sueño…_ _sólo un sueño, fue sólo un sueño…_

Corrió tan rápido que sus muslos le ardieron y tuvo que aferrar con fuerza a Tsuki para que no se cayera. Cerró los ojos, presionó sus párpados y se obligó a sí misma a no llorar. No podía hacerlo. Era más fuerte que eso, podía aguantar ese dolor. Aquello no era nada. Toda su vida había experimentado ese tipo de suplicios.

Había nacido siendo una vergüenza para su clan, Hizashi Hyuga había muerto por su culpa, Neji la había odiado, había sido obligada a luchar contra Hanabi para demostrar cuál de las dos era superior.

_-Haz lo que quieras con ella. Un fracaso como Hinata, que no es capaz si quiera de enfrentarse a su hermana quien es cinco años menor que ella… no es necesaria en el clan Hyuga. –_

Aun recordaba esas palabras de su padre. Siendo sólo una niña las había escuchado sin si quiera quebrarse. Estaba acostumbrada al dolor, claro que lo estaba. Su corazón se había vuelto inmune a él. Y aun así, aquello que se estaba anidando en su pecho iba más allá de cualquier otra situación en que hubiese estado involucrada.

_¿Qué debería hacer, mamá?_ – Preguntó como si ella la pudiese escuchar. - _¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en mí que hace tan difícil que alguien pueda… quererme? _– Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y a pesar de tenerlos cerrados estaba segura que se estaban escapando entre sus pestañas. –_ Si tú estuvieses aquí… ¿Me querrías? _

Necesitaba estar lejos de ese lugar o daría la vuelta y volvería hacia él, preguntándole una vez más qué había hecho para que de un momento a otro se terminara algo que ni si quiera habían alcanzado a comenzar. Tal vez se hubiese armado de suficiente valor para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle qué defecto había en ella que hacía que las personas a su alrededor la despreciaran constantemente.

Negó con el rostro e intentó sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente. Estaba actuando como una niña, ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más madura? Ella quería lo mejor para él y si Itachi pensaba que el camino de su felicidad no se topaba con el suyo, ¿No debería haberse sentido feliz de que lo hubiese descubierto antes de cometer un grave error? Sí, al día siguiente definitivamente todo volvería a ser normal, sólo necesitaba un poco de privacidad para llorar en soledad y así, cuando amaneciera, volvería a ser Hinata Hyuga y ese dolor sería sólo un mal recuerdo. Podría volver a sonreír y mirar en dirección a Itachi con la firme convicción de que él merecía ser feliz, con o sin ella.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Hinata pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar, el destino se encargó de volver todo aun peor haciéndola chocar casi de frente con la única persona que ella deseaba nunca la viese llorar sintiéndose un fracaso.

-¡Hinata-chan! – Su voz la hizo reaccionar y sentirse paralizada cuando la tomó de los brazos para que no se cayera de espalda. De _todas_ las personas en verla así, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás llorando?

-N-no.. Naruto..Naruto-kun… estoy bien. – Dijo Hinata escondiendo su rostro atrás de sus manos intentando secarse rápidamente aquella humedad en sus mejillas. – Lo.. lo siento mucho yo… no vi por donde iba y.. bueno… lo siento.

-No hay problema. – Respondió Naruto parándose derecho y dejando ir sus brazos, sólo dándose cuenta en ese instante que había soltado la bolsa que cargaba para evitar que Hinata se cayera. Ver su precioso ramen en el suelo hizo que casi se pusiera a llorar junto con ella. – ¡Nooooo! ¡Mi cena!

Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza. -Lo siento mucho, yo.. yo pagaré por ella. – Dijo sintiéndose aun más angustiada que antes.

Naruto suspiró abnegado. – No… ese no es el punto Hinata-chan… éste…éste es el mejor ramen de Konoha y… - Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del rubio mientras se secaba con su manga intentando mostrarse fuerte. - ¡Lo dejé caer! ¡Míralo! ¡Míralo desparramado en el suelo! – Se tomó el pelo como si quisiera arrancárselo. – Pero bueno, es preferible eso antes de haberte dejado caer a ti, ¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

-A ninguna parte. – Respondió con honestidad, sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo.

No tenía idea de donde sus piernas la iba a llevar pero de seguro no pensó que la llevarían hacia Naruto Uzumaki. Hizo una reverencia intentando irse pero el joven la detuvo. Su semblante se volvió serio.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué luces tan triste? – La peliazul estaba segura que había hecho un trabajo magnifico en ocultar sus lágrimas y mostrarse como siempre, pero era muy difícil poder ocultarle a Naruto algo como eso. El joven tenía una habilidad innata para poder comprender los sentimientos de aquellos a su alrededor. – Puedes decírmelo.

-Yo… - Miró el suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. - ¿Puedo.. puedo preguntarte algo, Naruto-kun?

-Uhmm… claro. – Respondió un poco descolocado.

-¿D-de dónde sacas tanta fuerza p-para creer siempre en ti mismo? – Naruto frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado. – A través de los años, cada vez que te he mirado yo… yo he sentido tu fuerza. Me ha dado valor para creer que, que hasta yo puedo… puedo valer más. Pero aun así… - Hinata bajó el rostro y su flequillo le cubrió los ojos. – No es suficiente. No es suficiente para que mis sueños dejen de ser… sólo sueños.

-Hinata-chan… - Murmuró Naruto dejando caer levemente los párpados. Tomó su muñeca y comenzó a caminar. – Ven.

Hinata frunció el ceño y no entendió qué estaba haciendo. Sus piernas no querían seguirlo pero la fuerza con la que la estaba tirando por las calles de Konoha hizo imposible poder decirle que la dejara ir. De pronto se hizo evidente el destino de Naruto cuando leyó "ICHIRAKU RAMEN" en las cortinas del local frente a ella.

-Ey, viejo, dos platos de miso ramen. - Dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa. - ¿Te gusta el Miso verdad Hinata?

La joven asintió sin entender por qué estaban en ese lugar. El rubio lucía completamente feliz esperando por su comida. -¿Por qué estamos aquí, Naruto-kun?

-El ramen siempre me hace sentir mejor. – Respondió oliendo el plato que depositaban frente a él y sacando un par de palillos de un frasco de vidrio para luego romperlos en dos. – Sin mencionar que tengo mis mejores ideas cuando como ¡Itadakisamu!

-Pero…

-Ahora, dime… ¿Por qué piensas que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr tus sueños? – Le preguntó Naruto con la boca llena. - No suenas como la Hinata que yo conozco. Tú eres asombrosa, no eres el tipo de persona que se la pasa quejándose.

-¿Qué sucede cuando… cuando tu sueño depende de algo más y no de ti mismo? – Le preguntó Hinata logrando que Naruto mirara en frente y suspirara.

-Ero sennin me planteó un problema similar hace un tiempo. – Respondió Naruto con algo de melancolía. – Aun no encuentro mi respuesta a ello. – Su semblante se volvió triste. – Pero tengo esperanza de que eventualmente lo podré solucionar. Si hay una forma, lograré hacerlo. No me daré por vencido.

-¿En qué Naruto-kun? – Preguntó Hinata con curiosidad, olvidándose por un segundo de sus propios problemas.

-En encontrar la forma para haya paz en el mundo shinobi. – Le sonrió y ella bajó el rostro. Cuando él hablaba de su anhelo… paz en todo el mundo… sus problemas parecían insignificantes. – Ese es mi sueño y el de Jiraiya sensei. Es difícil, pues no sólo depende de nosotros, sino… de todos y cada uno de los miembros de los distintos países. Mientras existan shibonis, habrá luchas, peleas y guerras… pero acabaré con todo eso algún día. – Entonces Naruto hizo algo que Hinata no comprendió del todo, puso su mano sobre su hombro. - También es el sueño de Itachi y… necesitará de una mujer muy fuerte para que le ayude a cumplirlo. – Le guiñó un ojo tornando su atención a su plato de comida.

·

·

·

·

·

Hinata volvió a su casa un poco más tranquila después de esa conversación. Había algo en Naruto que la hacía pensar que todo tenía solución, incluso las cosas que nos hacen querer rendirnos. Esa era la cualidad que sobresalía en él y por lo mismo había pasado años sintiéndose atraída a su persona. Naruto era especial, podía hacer que aquellos a su alrededor sonrieran sin si quiera intentarlo. Aun así, a pesar de la fuerza en sus palabras, no estaba segura de que ella pudiese pelear por su sueño esta vez, no si lo que ella deseaba iba en oposición a la felicidad de Itachi.

No obstante, justo cuando doblaba en dirección a su hogar se encontró con una figura que parecía estarla esperando. Estaba con sus brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la cerca de madera. Hinata se detuvo a unos pasos de él, observándolo con nerviosismo, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo ahí, ¿Algo habría pasado?

-¿Shi..Shisui-san? – Hinata se sorprendió cuando él subió el rostro y se mostró completamente serio. Si había una persona que siempre estaba alegre en esa Aldea, ese era Shisui Uchiha. Ver gravedad en el primo de Itachi hizo que su estómago se oprimiera. - ¿Sucede a-algo?

Shisui no dejó de observarla con fijeza, tanto que Hinata se comenzó a asustar. Era como si la estuviese estudiando o algo por el estilo. Le asombró la fuerza y determinación de aquellos ojos negros, el temple que podía demostrar sólo manteniéndolos en ella. La hacía sentir pequeña. Sus pestañas negras enmarcaban a la perfección el poder de aquella mirada. No supo por qué, pero, sintió deseos de esconderse de ellos, era demasiada presión mantener la vista fija en él.

-Necesito pedirte algo. – Hinata frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué Shisui Uchiha le vendría a pedir algo a ella? – No dejes que Itachi abandone la Villa hasta que yo vuelva de mi siguiente misión.

Hinata miró hacia un costado y su gatito aprovechó de aferrarse a su ropa hasta subir a su hombro. La joven entendió lo que Shisui estaba haciendo, intrínsecamente, le estaba advirtiendo que Itachi se iría de Konoha. Aquello la entristeció y tragó pesado, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho. Tal vez eso fuese lo mejor para Itachi y para ella, un poco de tiempo para que ambos se olvidaran de todo lo ocurrido en esa misión en el País de la Lluvia.

– Shisui-san, lo siento pero… yo… - la melancolía en el rostro de Hinata era casi palpable, pero su voz sonaba suave y distante. - …yo no puedo hacer tal cosa. Si Itachi-san desea abandonar Konoha yo no soy nadie para impedírselo.

-¿Lo amas? – Su pregunta fue al hueso y se acercó a ella mientras la formulaba, observándola con severidad en los ojos. – Te hice una pregunta Hinata-san.

Hinata frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba preguntándoselo en serio ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? ¿No era suficiente la tristeza que le había causado Itachi?

-Si de verdad te importa mi primo, si hay en tu corazón sentimientos de ese tipo hacia él, entonces, no lo dejarás marcharse. – Sus ojos negros se afilaron aun más y Hinata supo que la estaba advirtiendo porque la situación lo ameritaba. No había insidia en él, no estaba hablándole con el propósito de herirla ni jugar con sus sentimientos. El joven endureció aun más sus facciones asegurándose de tomarle el rostro para que Hinata lo mirara. - Está enfermo y si se marcha morirá.

-¿En..enfermo? – Un profundo dolor se anidó en el pecho de Hinata. Ni si quiera se sintió incómoda por la forma en que Shisui la estaba tocando. - ¿Q-qué tiene? ¿Está bien?

-No. No lo está. Pero no tengo tiempo para explicarte los pormenores, sólo puedo decirte que si vuelve a pelear en serio, su corazón fallará y terminará colapsando… o… o algo así nos explicaron.

Shisui miró hacia un costado como si hubiese algo que no le podía decir. Hinata intentó descifrarlo pero no pudo. Sus ojos eran distintos a los de Itachi que se abrían hacia ella con facilidad. Shisui parecía tener una muralla impenetrable de frialdad y determinación entre ella y él.

– Pero no quiere hacer nada al respecto, es como si se hubiese dado por vencido desde el momento en que lo escuchó. Itachi es así, siempre ha sido así. Toma decisiones basadas en la lógica y la probabilidad… es un genio, y un genio no depende de la suerte. – Shisui suspiró. – Cuando colapsaste en el País de la Lluvia, tomó decisiones de vida o muerte con las probabilidades en contra. Tu vida era tan importante para él que se arriesgó a salir de su refugio en busca de ayuda, contigo en sus brazos, sabiendo que podía fracasar en su cometido y que tu murieras sin que pudiese encontrar ayuda médica. – Hinata lo miró sin entenderlo. – Sé que tal vez para ti, que no lo conoces como yo, ese tipo de conducta es lo que se esperaría de cualquier compañero de equipo. - Shisui llevó una mano a su nuca. – Pero te equivocarías. Itachi nunca hace cosas así, nunca deja espacios en que haya probabilidades en contra. Cuando hace algo, es porque sabe que lo logrará, es tan jodidamente inteligente que calcula todos los posibles resultados de sus acciones y siempre toma la ruta más segura para llegar a su cometido. – Hinata bajo el rostro y el joven soltó su mentón. – Creo que lo que estoy tratando de hacerte entender es que, le importas, mucho. Lo suficiente para salir de su zona de seguridad y dejar espacios para fracasos. Necesito que tú hagas lo mismo por él y no te des por vencida, aunque te lastime, aunque te aleje o intente mentirte.

-¿A qué se refiere Shisui-san? – Le preguntó Hinata. Siempre había considera a Itachi Uchiha un hombre de honor, no se lo imaginaba de esa forma, siendo cruel, mintiéndole o alejándola sólo por gusto.

-La mejor virtud de Itachi es su capacidad de crear mentiras tan elaboradas que parecen ciertas. Es la cualidad que lo llevó a ser capitán de ANBU a los trece años. – Hinata frunció el ceño preocupada. – No te asustes. No utiliza aquello en el día a día con las personas que lo rodean, pero, es un shinobi, espiar y recolectar información es parte de nuestro trabajo e Itachi es el mejor en ello.

-Entiendo. – Dijo la joven. – Entonces, ¿Él me ha estado mintiendo?

-Está enfermo. – Respondió Shisui. – No te lo ha dicho porque no desea que nadie lo sepa. Debería estar hospitalizado, pero quiere ir en una misión suicida y encargarse de eliminar al hombre que los atacó en Soragakure. Es un idiota… - Shisui apretó el puño. - Ni si quiera quiere que Sakura lo revise.

-Entonces… entonces Itachi-san… no puede, no puede dejar que él pelee. – Los ojos de Hinata se llenaban de lágrimas. – Sería… sería horrible si…

Fue entonces que Shisui comprendió las motivaciones de Itachi. Esa chica se veía realmente lastimada al escuchar que la persona en quien había puesto todas sus esperanzas podría morir. Sintió un leve arrepentimiento por habérselo dicho, pero borró aquello de su mente. Ya había tomado su decisión.

-Hinata-san, no lo dejes irse. Necesito confiar en ti y que me digas que no lo dejarás, aunque tengas que aferrarte a sus piernas y abrazarlas para impedir que pueda moverse con normalidad. - Era mejor decírselo de esa forma para que entendiera la gravedad del tema. Si Hinata era tan especial como para haber hecho que Itachi se enamorara de ella, entonces… debía confiar en que podría hacerlo recapacitar en su estúpido comportamiento de mártir. – Itachi siempre piensa en todos antes que en él mismo. No quería lastimarte, pero en su mente no tenía opción. Él desea que seas feliz. No quería que sufrieras por su salud y su posible desenlace. Pero, ten seguridad, que Itachi no dejaba de hablar de ti hasta que supo su condición médica. – Las cejas de la joven comenzaron a temblar, sus manos tiritaron y un horrible dolor se acrecentó en su pecho ante aquellas palabras. - El de verdad estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo Konoha si eso significaba poder… bueno ya sabes, que se casaran y todo eso.

Se sintió levemente irritado por tener que hablar de forma tan cursi. Aun no entendía la urgencia por casarse, tal vez porque él no era una persona tan refinada como para haber andado por la vida con un código de honor con las mujeres. Shisui era del tipo impulsivo, alguien que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos inmediatos. Itachi en cambio era analítico y no se dejaba guiar por corazonadas.

– Intenté hacerlo recapacitar, pero es como si hubiese puesto una pared alrededor de él. No creo poder romperla, lo he intentado pero… he fracasado. – Suspiró y le sonrió a Hinata, y entonces la joven volvió a ver al Shisui Uchiha que conocía. - Por eso, estoy confiando en que tú si puedas y no lo dejes ir hasta que yo vuelva. Sin importar lo que tengas que hacer, no lo dejes ir. Hinata-san, ni si quiera le pedí esto a Sasuke y él lleva mi sangre… estoy confiando ciegamente en ti. – Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven y aprovechó de acariciar la cabecita de Tsuki. - No me falles.

Hinata suspiró tomándose el pecho. – Gracias. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a correr hacia la tienda de dangos.

-¡Byakugan! – El campo de visión de Hinata se amplió. Era hora de buscarlo.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?_

Sus ojos comenzaron un minucioso análisis sobre Konoha y sus alrededores. Agradeció a todos los dioses haber nacido como una Hyuga y tener en ese instante aquel dojutsu. Desde pequeña se había preguntado por qué la habían castigado haciéndola crecer entre esos hombres y mujeres de temple firme y cruel, siendo que ella era débil, una vergüenza para lo que se esperaba de la heredera del clan. Ahora lo entendía. Todo había sido predestinado para que ella lo pudiese encontrar en ese momento y supo que había valido la pena soportar todo ese dolor y humillaciones, había valido la pena porque tenía el byakugan e Itachi Uchiha no se podría esconder de ella.

Se enfocó en buscar en el distrito del clan Uchiha, pero en la casa de dicha familia sólo había dos personas durmiendo y alguien más entrenando, sin embargo, ese alguien era Sasuke y seguramente los otros dos individuos eran los padres de Itachi. Suspiró con pesar mientras se enfocaba en la tienda de dangos. A pesar de que era tarde, quizás, Itachi aun estuviese ahí.

Había cinco personas en el recinto incluyendo a un cocinero y una chica que parecía ser la camarera, pero no lo encontró. Incluso intentó buscarlo en la oficina del Hokage, en el cuartel de ANBU, en el hospital, en la estación de policía de Konoha, en la Academia, pero Itachi no aparecía. Fue justo cuando estaba enfocándose en el templo Naka, que sus ojos encontraron una figura solitaria a la orilla del río que llevaba el mismo nombre.

Sus piernas se movieron solas y comenzó a correr desesperadamente en su dirección. No le importó la hora, ni el hecho de que Hanabi y Neji la esperaban en casa. No le importó cuando casi hizo caer a un sujeto por no fijarse por donde iba, ni si quiera se detuvo a pedir disculpas como normalmente hubiese hecho. Estaba concentrada exclusivamente en mantener sus ojos enfocados en la figura de Itachi. La única preocupación en su mente era llegar allí.

Atravesó uno de los bosques dentro de la ciudad con una rapidez que le llamó la atención incluso a ella. Nunca había sido particularmente rápida. Tal vez todos esos años de entrenamiento por fin estaban pagándose.

Sin embargo, entre más se acercaba a la figura de Itachi Uchiha, su estómago se tensaba con fuerza, sus manos temblaban, su ceño se fruncía en angustia y su razonamiento volvía a ella.

¿Qué podía decirle para hacerlo escucharla? ¿Qué podía hacer ella para triunfar en donde Shisui Uchiha, su mejor amigo, había fracasado? Después de todo, no era el tipo de persona que se valiera mucho de palabras para hacer a los demás cambiar de opinión. Por el contrario, era la chica más vergonzosa y callada de Konoha. Nunca levantaba su voz pensando que gritar era poco educado. Por lo general, dejaba que el resto hiciera lo que quería con ella y seguía la opinión mayoritaria sin alegar.

Toda su vida había sido así: complaciente, delicada, callada, evitando cualquier tipo de conflicto. Siempre dejaba que Kiba o Shino eligieran donde comerían después de realizar exitosamente una misión, evitando decirles que odiaba los mariscos y que prefería una taza de té con rollos de canela para alegrar su alma cuando su cuerpo estaba cansado. No había discutido cuando su padre la denigró como su heredera y puso a Hanabi en su lugar; lo aceptó con una sonrisa y en silencio, felicitando a su hermana por su nuevo logro. Nunca si quiera había hecho un esfuerzo porque Naruto la notara más que al resto, ni si quiera tenía valor para acercarse y hablarle. Jamás había intentado poner a Neji en su lugar cada vez que fue cruel con ella al crecer y mucho menos pensó en hablarle para hacerlo entender que ella lo amaba como un hermano.

Pero sabía una cosa con seguridad… estaba frente a uno de aquellos momentos que definen el resto de la vida de una persona y tenía dos opciones: podía ahogarse en sus propios nervios y dejar que su tartamudeo le ganara, o, podía enfrentarlo y ser la mujer que _él_ necesitaba en ese momento, la mujer que sabía podía ser si dejaba de sentirse tan inferior a todos.

Itachi _necesitaba_ que fuera una mujer fuerte, aunque fuera esta única vez, y ella no retrocedía en su palabra. No retrocedería. Naruto le había enseñado aquello mientras crecía, y sólo minutos atrás había dicho algo que resonaba ahora en su mente -_También es el sueño de Itachi y… necesitará de una mujer muy fuerte para que le ayude a cumplirlo.- _

La elección fue fácil, iba a ser la pelea más importante de su vida.

Cada vez que estuvo con el pelinegro, él la había ayudado a cambiarse un poco más a sí misma, a confiar más en sus habilidades, a perder el miedo de ser shinobi y a mirar hacia adelante para poder pararse una y otra vez. Sus ojos cálidos la habían hecho sentir que no era completamente invisible ante todos en esa aldea. Él había sido la primera persona en reconocerla.

Naruto también la había ayudado en eso, y si haber estado enamorada del rubio toda su vida había servido de algo, era precisamente para ese momento.

Todo pasa por algo. Todo tiene una razón de ser. Admirar a Naruto, querer ser como él, la había traído justo a donde estaba ahora.

Había observado determinación en el resto de sus compañeros durante el transcurso de los años, era momento de demostrar que también había dicha cualidad en sí misma. No todas las peleas que importan son físicas. A veces, la pelea más importante puede ser interna, o con el interior de alguien más. No era necesario llegar a la violencia física para luchar, a veces bastaba con adoptar una posición, un deseo y no dejarlo ir. Esa era la fortaleza de Naruto y se sintió realmente afortunada de poder entender cuál era su propia meta, su sueño, lo que realmente quería en esa vida.

Su deseo, era Itachi Uchiha. No en el sentido de hacerlo feliz o estar con él, ser su esposa y tener sus hijos, sino en el más completo sentido de la palabra, él había sido la respuesta a todo lo que había deseado.

En las noches en que se ahogaba llorando por ser débil, había soñado con fuerza, y la vida le había dado un joven amable que la tomó de la mano y la empujó a hablarle a Naruto Uzumaki por primera vez en su vida. Cuando deseó poder volverse una mejor kunoichi, asustada de morir en una misión, la vida volvió a ponerlo en su camino regalándole una manzana para sacarle una sonrisa. Cada vez que había deseado algo con todo su corazón, de una forma u otra, consciente o no, Itachi se lo había dado. Sus deseos, la respuesta de los dioses a sus plegarias, habían sido respondidos en una sola persona… Itachi.

Darse cuenta de ello la hizo entender que existía un destino para cada persona, que había un orden en el universo, que los dioses responden las plegarias cuando se piden con humildad y desesperanza. Itachi era lo que ella había pedido toda su vida, era la respuesta a inquebrantable esperanza y en ese momento, en que salía del bosque y llegaba a la orilla del río Naka, supo, que ella debió ser la respuesta para las plegarias de él. No conocía ni imaginaba que podría haber pedido Itachi durante los años, pero estaba segura, que ella se lo podía dar.

Suavizó el byakugan parándose atrás del pelinegro, intentando recuperar el aliento. Itachi se volteó lentamente con el ceño fruncido, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en ella y por un instante Hinata quiso dejar su razón de lado, correr a sus brazos y no dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Estás enfermo? – Devolvió su pregunta con firmeza. Iría al grano. – Res..respóndeme.

La expresión de Itachi se endureció marcadamente. Era como si no quisiera verla, como si quisiera que se alejara de él, pero Hinata sabía que todo aquello era sólo una máscara, que debajo de esos nervios de acero del Uchiha había alguien tan nervioso como ella ante la idea de tener esa conversación.

Debía ser fuerte. Aunque fuese esa única vez.

·

·

·

·

·

Verla parada ahí atrás de él lo hizo preguntarse qué podría estar haciendo en ese lugar. Cuando le preguntó de frente si estaba enfermo supo que Shisui lo había traicionado. Se sintió molesto por ello de inmediato, nunca pensó que su primo, la persona en quien más confiaba, lo iba a delatar… y menos con ella. Después de todo, Shisui había guardado los secretos más horribles sobre su vida, incluyendo la misión que Danzo le había dado.

Se sintió confundido al ver ese gesto en los ojos perla de la joven. Parecía molesta con él, algo que nunca antes había visto reflejarse en su semblante. No podía culparla. Se habían unido de una forma extraña esos últimos meses y en especial en su misión en el País de la Lluvia. Él también se habría sentido traicionado y hasta herido si ella le hubiese ocultado algo así, sin embargo, tenía convicción en su resolución sobre alejarla de él. Aunque tuviese que lastimarla en el proceso.

- Ya es tarde, debería estar en su hogar. – Respondió sin pestañar, mirándola con frialdad. – Su padre debe estar preocupado por usted.

Necesitaba ahuyentarla o terminaría arrepintiéndose, era demasiado doloroso tenerla cerca. Debía mantenerse firme en su decisión. Por el bienestar y felicidad de Hinata Hyuga, él debía desaparecer de su vida sin dejar rastro alguno. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella pasando a su lado sin mirarla, con la clara intención de irse.

-¿Es por eso que estás actuando así? – Le preguntó Hinata siguiendo y tomando su brazo con fuerza cuando notó que intentaría irse. Tsuki saltó de su pecho y cayó al suelo. – No me dejes hablando sola…I-Itachi Uchiha. – Dijo con dureza.

El pelinegro volteó el rostro para observarla. No podía creer que aquello acababa de salir de la boca de la joven más dulce que conocía. Sin embargo su temple no cambio, a pesar de estar sonrojada. Bastó una mirada del Uchiha hacia ella para que éste supiera que la joven no lo iba a soltar.

-No te confunda Hinata. – Si ella estaba usando esa técnica, él también podía hablarle un poco más golpeado dejando de lado su caballerosidad al dirigirse a una dama. La había llamado por su primer nombre, y aquello había hecho que ella apretara los labios. - Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Tú ya no me interesas. –Hinata entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con fijeza. Pero hasta Itachi sintió la presión en su pecho al mentirle de esa forma. – Te estás lastimando a ti misma con este tipo de conductas. Sólo te besé para saber que tan lejos podía llegar contigo ya que estábamos solos.

Decirle aquello hizo que se le dificultara hasta respirar, necesitaba que ella lo soltara, sus ojos lo estaban desnudando, su mano en su brazo le quemaba. Quería acercarla a sí mismo, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba, que lo sentía… pero no podía. No podía dejar que ella sufriera por alguien como él, prefería que lo odiara por jugar con sus sentimientos, prefería que se quedara con la peor imagen posible de su persona para que pudiese hacer una vida sin ningún remordimiento de lo felices que pudieron haber sido juntos.

– Si tú piensas que algo de aquello fue real, entonces te compadezco. Todo fue una ilusión que tú misma decidiste creer.

Hinata bajó el rostro y apretó levemente su brazo. - Basta. – Nunca había escuchado a una mujer hablar así, ni si quiera a su madre quien le resultaba muy aterradora de vez en cuando. Hinata acababa de decir esa palabra y le retumbaba en los oídos. - Estás mintiendo. – Agradeció que la joven estuviese enfocando su mirada en el suelo, porque acababa de delatar su sorpresa ante tal afirmación al arrugar casi todos los músculos de su rostro intentando no quebrarse frente a ella. - Tal vez puedas engañar a cualquier persona cuando mientes, pero no a un Hyuga. El byakugan ve a través de todo tipo de engaños.

Itachi permaneció en silencio. El sonido de los grillos de verano hacía eco junto con el fluido del agua. Por un instante se quedó en blanco, sin respuesta, sin nada. Quiso rendirse, decirle que tenía razón, que estaba efectivamente mintiendo, pero que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que debía alejarse de él. Su pecho dolía, no podía si quiera mirarla por la vergüenza que sentía de no poder darle lo que ella necesitaba. No la podía hacer feliz.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? – Le preguntó desanimado. Hinata elevó el rostro mostrando su decepción al oírlo hablar así. Su descontento hacia él era tan palpable que Itachi no pudo soportarlo. - ¿De qué forma quieres que mis palabras te consuelen? – Su tono se endureció.

La joven no dejaba de observarlo. Cada segundo que pasaba, Itachi sentía que podía traspasarlo con esos ojos y leerlo como un libro abierto. Eran esos mismos ojos que tenía cuando había sido sólo una niña y él intentaba entender por qué estaba tan triste sin lograrlo. Siempre había sido un misterio para él, tan difícil de entender, tan fascinante a simple vista.

-Con la verdad. – Dijo Hinata con suavidad y soltó su brazo.

Apretó el puño. - Ya tomé mi decisión. Estoy en paz con ella. – Se movió un poco más cerca del rostro de Hinata. - ¿Y bien… que quieres que diga?

- Dime que te vas a quedar conmigo. Dime que vas a luchar. – Hinata le suplicó tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Itachi dejó escapar la respiración que estaba conteniendo hasta entonces. - Dime que no te vas a dar por vencido. El hombre del cual me enamoré no era un cobarde. El gran Itachi Uchiha que conozco nunca se daba por vencido.

-Todos me idealizan como si fuese un tipo extraordinario que debiese actuar de tal o cual forma. – Itachi cerró los ojos con fuerza. – Soy sólo una persona más ¿Acaso no puedo sentir tristeza? ¿Acaso no puedo rendirme si así lo quiero?

-Puedes hacerlo… no tienes que ser perfecto todo el tiempo. – Le dijo Hinata poniéndose de puntillas y apegando su pecho al de Itachi. – No estás solo. No tienes que cargar con ese tipo de peso por ti mismo. Déjame ayudarte… por favor… – La joven realmente creía que ella podía compensar todas las carencias de Itachi, así como él lo había hecho con ella todo ese tiempo. – Déjame ser fuerte por ambos. Si hay si quiera una posibilidad entre cien, entre mil, de que te recuperes… Entonces debes luchar por ella. Tienes que quedarte en Konoha y… y luchar por vivir.

Itachi abrió los ojos con tristeza, completamente perdido entre sus manos. Ni si quiera recordaba por qué la había intentado alejar cuando lo único en su vida que tenía sentido era estar cerca de ella. Su voluntad flaqueó y no supo qué hacer, como reaccionar o qué decir. A pesar de ser uno de los shinobi más preparados y eficientes en la aldea, esta joven, esta pequeña chica del clan Hyuga, lograba desarmarlo y hacer de su habilidad de mentir, su mejor atributo, algo inservible. No podía engañar esos ojos.

- Y … y si no tienes la fortaleza para hacerlo, entonces… por favor… al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo… que yo tengo fuerza por los dos. – Le suplicó Hinata.

El gesto es su rostro mostró lo vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento, la forma en que estaba abriendo completamente su corazón para que él la dejara entrar.

Hinata era hermosa. Era como observar la materialización de un verdadero ángel. Se sintió tan confundido con aquellos ojos que no pudo evitar llevar su dedo anular e índice al rostro de la joven y tocar su mejilla de porcelana, sólo para asegurarse de que ella era real, que no había caído en un genjutsu.

Sólo bastaba su mirada para quebrarlo.

Los labios de Hinata se posaron sobre los suyos e Itachi no se movió. Lo quemaban, lo hacían sentir cosas que ni si quiera había experimentado en batalla. Despertaban en él un deseo inapelable de quedarse así por siempre. Cerró lentamente los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos desaparecieran uno por uno. Su ternura y delicadeza al besarlo consolaban los cimientos de su alma.

Puso una de sus manos en la nuca de la joven mientras se besaban, pero pronto aquello no fue suficiente para sostenerla. Su brazo pasó por la cintura de Hinata y la rodeó por completo para apegarla a él.

Lentamente aquel dolor en su pecho fue apaciguándose.

Era extraño. En un principio el roce con su piel logró hacerlo sentir calor, pero… la mejor forma de describir lo que se sentía besar a Hinata era compararlo con la sensación del agua cuando recorre el cuerpo. Tenía la cualidad de hacerlo sentir en calma, en armonía, en completo equilibrio no sólo consigo mismo, sino con todo a su alrededor. No había peligro ni inseguridad, dudas o miedos… besarla era sentirse completo.

Separó sus labios levemente y abrió los ojos, notando que Hinata lo observaba en silencio, respirando un poco agitada con sus mejillas encendidas.

-¿De.. de verdad estás… enamorada de mí? – Tenía que saberlo. Tal vez habría sido más fácil irse de ese lugar con el recuerdo de un último beso, pero eso ya no era una opción. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para dejarla ir.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. - Respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Itachi no dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras. - Por favor… por favor… no dejes Konoha. Quédate conmigo. Pelea por tu vida, aquí, por nuestro futuro juntos… yo...yo lo vi. – Las cejas de Hinata temblaban, Itachi no soportaba verla así. – Yo vi a nuestros hijos… te vi sosteniéndolos sobre tus hombros para que alcanzaran las frutas en los árboles. Si tú te vas, si tú te rindes antes de pelear…sólo será un sueño… No… no dejes que sea sólo un sueño… por favor…

-¿Y si pierdo? – Preguntó Itachi sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Sintió un nudo en su garganta que le hacía dificultoso respirar. – Tu vida sería mucho más sencilla si te olvidaras de todo esto y pretendieras que nunca ocurrió. Si muero…

-Entonces perderemos los dos. – Dijo Hinata con determinación. – Porque no quiero estar en un mundo en el cual tú no estés.

-Hinata-san… no te hagas esto. – Bajó el rostro sintiéndose avergonzado. No había nada más deshonroso para un hombre que tener que rechazar a una mujer tan angelical como ella. – Yo deseo que seas feliz. Quiero que cumplas aquellas cosas con las cuales seguramente soñabas mientras eras una niña… la seguridad de un esposo que te cuide, hijos, sonrisas, festivales de verano bajo los fuegos artificiales. No puedo darte eso. Mi corazón va a fallar eventualmente.

Hinata respiró y acarició su rostro lentamente con las manos temblorosas, haciendo que Itachi cerrara los ojos. Su tacto lo calmaba, lo hacía dejar ir aquellas preocupaciones, aquel dolor, la frustración y angustia de desear algo con tantas fuerzas sin si quiera tener la certeza de poder alcanzarlo.

-Prefiero vivir un día como tu mujer, que el resto de mi vida sin haberlo sido.

Itachi suspiró. Sabía que se había acabado la discusión. No tenía un argumento contra eso.

Fue la primera y última vez que discutieron en sus vidas. Nunca hubo palabras fuertes ni sermones de uno hacia el otro. Generalmente estaban de acuerdo en todo cuando había que tomar una decisión. Si a alguno le molestaba algo del otro, buscaban formas de hacérselo saber sin si quiera tener que tocar el tema. Itachi nunca le levantó la voz a Hinata, y ella por su parte jamás lo recriminó por sus actos. Porque el amor es siempre paciente y amable, nunca es rudo ni grosero.

-Está bien… - Se rindió finalmente, sonriendo y sabiendo que lo esperaba la pelea más importante de su vida, mucho más que vencer a Madara. Tenía que vivir por ella. - Está bien… - Llevó sus manos a las de Hinata y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. – Buscaremos una solución a esto juntos.

Hinata sonrió y sus labios volvieron a unirse en la orilla del río Naka, con el ruido de los grillos de verano, escondidos en la oscuridad de la noche.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

_**NOTA**_

_Que terribleeee escribir este capítulo! xD Me hizo llorar hacerlo. En fin, mil gracias a todos los que están siguiendo este fic. Incluyendo a gente de Brasil, MUITO OBRIGADA! Y gente de otras partes del mundo… THANK YOU :D_

_Lo único que puedo decir en esta instancia en que quedan … 5 capítulos (Y tal vez un epílogo?) es… Si escribí este fic es porque pienso que son pocos los autores que le dan si quiera una oportunidad al ItaHina. Hay con suerte 600 fanarts ItaHina en Deviantart, algo ridículo u.u considerando que de otras parejas más raras hay miles y miles. Por lo mismo, si son artistas, hagan cosas de esta pareja, si son escritores, escriban. Hay que ver a Itachi con 300 OCs distintos, pero nunca con Hinata u.u! Se pueden hacer historias tan bonitas con estos dos ;(_

_¿Por qué lo pido? (si! Lo pidooo!), porque soy FAN del ItaHina y me gustaría poder deleitarme con más fics y fanarts de esta pareja. Así que como favor a esta humilde escritora aficionada de fanfics, anímense y escriban de ellos dos. _

_Cualquier crítica, constructiva o positiva, se agradece siempre. Un beso! :)  
_


	14. Love is always ready to excuse

_**Dedicado a los chicos y chicas de Naruto Fanfics que me ayudaron con este capitulo**_

_**Paz, Nahuni, Viry (Eterna Rival), Omaira e Isabel**_

_**I will love you forever.**_

* * *

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. __Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LOVE IS ALWAYS READY TO EXCUSE**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

–_Con esto pondré a los muertos a descansar nuevamente. El final de esta guerra está llegando finalmente._

–_Entonces…Eso significa, que también tú, nii-san…_

–_Fui capaz de proteger la Villa una vez más como Itachi Uchiha de Konoha. No tengo arrepentimientos._

– _¿Por qué? Después de lo que te hicieron, ¿Por qué sigues yendo tan lejos por ellos? _

_**Puedo perdonarte… **_

_¡Pero nunca podré perdonar a Konoha! _

_¿Y dices que no tienes arrepentimientos? ¡Es por tu culpa que ahora soy así!_

– … _Yo no soy la persona que puede cambiarte._

**Naruto 588 –** **La carga de los Kages**

·

·

·

·

·

–Hinata… Hinata despierta. – Itachi movió suavemente el brazo de la joven y apagó el fuego del pequeño platillo con aceite que había frente a ella. Acuclillado junto a Hinata, notó que la luz estaba entrando por una de las ventanas anunciando el amanecer. – Te quedaste dormida leyendo. – Dijo casi en un susurró mientras le tocaba la espalda para hacerla despertar. – Te dolerá el cuello si sigues así.

–¿Itachi-kun? – Hinata abrió levemente los ojos, descansaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos entre todos los libros que había en la mesa. – ¿Qué hora es? – Le preguntó restregándose los ojos un poco confundida.

–Está amaneciendo. – Respondió. – ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche de nuevo?

Hinata asintió. – Quería leer… un poco más sobre…

Itachi tomó una de las hebras de su cabello y lo movió lentamente atrás de su oreja haciendo que todas las ideas desaparecieran de su mente. Se miraron a los ojos pues estaban a la misma altura y Hinata no pudo evitar suspirar. Supo que a pesar de que la estaba observando con ternura era probable que también la sermoneara por estar ahí a esa hora. Estaba acostumbrada a que todos los hombres de su vida le dijeran qué hacer.

Sin embargo, Itachi no la regañó como esperaba. – Te ves hermosa mientras duermes. Casi no te desperté para verte dormir un poco más.

Aquello logró sorprenderla haciendo que separara los labios y exhalara. Un hermoso color rosa adornó sus mejillas. Aun no se acostumbraba que le dijera cosas positivas sobre su persona. Nunca había tenido eso.

–¿Estaba roncando, babeando o haciendo algo vergonzoso? – Preguntó con timidez.

Itachi rió con suavidad y negó con el rostro. – ¿Deberé enseñarte a entender cuando alguien te dice un cumplido?

–Lo.. lo siento. – Dijo sonriendo mientras se seguían mirando a los ojos.

Desde que Itachi le había hablado sobre su condición, Hinata se pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en la biblioteca de la academia de especialización en medicina intentando entender el ninjutsu médico. Se sentía muy enojada consigo misma por no haberlo aprendido junto con Ino y Sakura pensando que podía volverse más fuerte si se enfocaba completamente en su taijutsu.

Unas mesas más allá, sobre un pergamino con sellos, estaba el pequeño pez que había intentado reanimar; aquello no había resultado como pensó. El pez se había muerto y ella aun no aprendía a utilizar ese tipo de jutsus, por lo cual había estado leyendo toda la noche _de nuevo_ para compensar su falta de talento.

No era naturalmente buena en nada, tenía que esforzarse el doble que cualquier otra persona cuando quería aprender algo y por lo mismo, si quería poder colaborar con Ino y su investigación sobre la enfermedad de Itachi, tenía que educarse a sí misma. No tenía tiempo que perder.

–¿Y dónde está Tsuki? – Preguntó Itachi sorprendido de que no hubiese estado durmiendo en el hombro de Hinata como generalmente hacía. – ¿No lo trajiste hoy?

Tomó su mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Hinata le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa. –Hanabi-chan dijo que dormiría con Tsuki hoy. – Respondió Hinata bostezando. – Cuando lo traigo acá, intenta comerse los peces y… bueno… no es muy efectivo entrenar de esa forma.

–Entiendo. – Dijo un poco divertido. – Te iré a dejar a tu casa.

–Pero… Otoosan pensará que… que pasamos la noche juntos. – Hinata sonrojó de inmediato e Itachi también se ruborizó escuchándola decir eso. – Y ya sabes que… que no está muy feliz con-conmigo.

–Lo sé. – Respondió Itachi controlando su deseo por abrazarla.

Siempre quería tocarla últimamente y tenía que suprimir aquella tendencia con constancia. No quería que ella pensara que estaba cruzando algún tipo de línea, ni menos aun que se le pasara por la mente que él quería más de lo que estaba permitido pedir. Muchas veces cuando se besaban se habían tenido que separar al darse cuenta que el instinto se apoderaba de ellos.

Sin embargo, Hinata tenía razón. Si la iba a dejar a su hogar cualquier miembro del clan Hyuga podía pensar que habían pasado la noche juntos y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Mientras él fuese el novio de Hinata, nadie cuestionaría su virtud.

Desde que Hiashi había rechazado su propuesta para casarse con su hija, _tres veces_, nadie en esa familia lo miraba con buenos ojos cuando lo veían con ella. Había tenido que soportar un buen par de miradas asesinas de parte de Neji, de Ko y hasta de Tokuma Hyuga.

Después del primer rechazo de su petición, nunca parecían despegarse de ella a menos que Hinata estuviese con Shino y Kiba, o se dedicara a estudiar en ese lugar. Se habían visto a solas únicamente cuando el Equipo Cero se reunía para entrenar o discutir nuevas informaciones, pero, sus encuentros no eran tan frecuentes como les hubiese gustado.

Sin embargo, Itachi tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ese día. Confiaba en el sandaime.

–Solucionaré ese tema hoy. – Le dijo con confianza. – Ganaré el respeto de tu padre, eventualmente. Confía en mí.

–Yo… yo te dije que… siempre podemos irnos de Konoha Itachi-kun. – Respondió Hinata ruborizándose.

Cuando él la escuchó proponerle algo así por primera vez, justo después de que Hiashi Hyuga negara su consentimiento en darle la mano de su hija, Hinata había sugerido que se fueran de Konoha y que no miraran atrás.

Itachi rechazó la idea rotundamente.

No iba a hacer de ella su concubina. No se casaría con ella a escondidas del mundo alejándola de sus seres queridos. Él deseaba que ella fuese su esposa. Quería caminar con Hinata de mano en mano por Konoha y que todos pudiesen ver lo afortunado que era. Quería casarse con ella en el templo del fuego como lo venían haciendo sus antepasados por años ya, como correspondía, siendo entregada por su padre para que él la cuidara el resto de sus días.

Pensó que si él tenía una hija alguna vez, le habría gustado que su prometido tuviese la decencia de hacer lo mismo. No era por vanidad, o por querer desfilarla como un trofeo, era un tema de principios y honor. Hinata no se merecía ser el secreto de ningún hombre.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias los habían obligado a esperar y sí había una cualidad que Itachi admiraba de sí mismo, era su paciencia. El único problema, lo que siempre estaba rondando su mente, era si tenía tiempo suficiente para esperar. Intentaba no pensar en eso, pero era inevitable dada la situación que estaban viviendo.

–Aunque no niego que la idea de vivir lejos de todo y todos se hace bastante tentadora… – Respondió con gracia. – No podemos hacer eso. El sandaime debe haber hablado con tu padre anoche. Estoy esperando su respuesta.

–A.. ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó Hinata un poco confundida.

–Es una sorpresa. – Le respondió él tomando su mano y cargando sus libros de ninjutsu médico bajo su brazo derecho. – Vamos.

–Yo puedo llevar eso, no quiero que te esfuerces. – Le dijo rápidamente sosteniendo su mano.

–Hinata-san… – La voz de Itachi era suave y detuvo su andar para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa. – Dijiste que ibas a dejar de tratarme como si estuviese lisiado, ¿Recuerdas? Lo prometiste.

–Pero, Itachi-kun, Ino-san dijo que debes evitar hacer esfuerzos. – Alegó Hinata con preocupación.

–Cargar libros no es un esfuerzo. – Le indicó Itachi. – Sigo siendo un shinobi. Esto no es nada.

Hinata suspiró abnegada. Itachi podía ser muy obstinado cuando deseaba serlo. No había logrado convencerlo de que se internara en el hospital, respetando su deseo de querer llevar una vida común y corriente por lo que le tocara vivir. No obstante, al menos había conseguido que se comenzara a tratar y que Ino lo revisara una vez al día en el hospital.

Asintió resignada y dejó que él la guiara. Le agradaba sostener su mano, sentía que no había necesidad de tener que preocuparse de nada cuando él lo hacía. Fuese dónde fuese, sin importar el camino que Itachi decidiera para ambos, ella confiaba en él.

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – Le preguntó de pronto.

–Estuve hasta tarde con Ibiki e Inoichi en las interrogaciones de Deidara de Iwagakure. – Respondió Itachi.

El Sandaime había estado presente también y habían descubierto memorias sobre un tal _Sasori_ y un_ Kisame_, miembros de Akatsuki, que se habían acercado a él intentando obligarlo a que se uniera a su organización. Itachi aún era parte del Equipo Cero y completar datos sobre criminales rango S era parte de su labor como shinobi.

– No hubiese podido dormir con todo lo que escuché en aquel interrogatorio, así que tomé mis cosas y rellené informes para la actualización del libro Bingo.

Hinata frunció el ceño pensando que debió haber dejado que Kiba, Shino o incluso ella se hicieran cargo de eso, pero Itachi siempre gustaba de hacer las cosas por sí mismo, no porque no confiara en la capacidad del resto del equipo, sino porque nunca pedía favores de ese tipo cuando se trataba de asuntos que él mismo podía hacer.

– Estoy esperando algo… y creo que el Sandaime me lo comunicará dentro de poco. Algo importante. Así que, ocupé el resto de la noche leyendo libros.

–Itachi-kun… Ino-san dijo que debías dormir más. – Le indicó Hinata con suavidad. – Le diré que te prescriba pastillas para dormir si…

– Dormí. – Respondió sonriendo. – Al igual que tú, me quedé dormido sobre la mesa.

Hinata lo miró con ternura y asintió. Se le hacía extraño decirle a un hombre como él qué hacer, pero había tomado esa posición y ya no había forma de retroceder. Lo estaba haciendo por su futuro junto a él.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta del lugar Itachi la detuvo, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un suave beso sobre los labios. Hinata suspiró y sinceramente no le importó si alguien los descubría o si su padre tenía personas observándolos. Había estado esperando aquello desde que lo vio al despertar.

Itachi fue el primero en retroceder levemente y susurró sobre sus labios. – Perdóname por preocuparte.

–Per..perdonado… – Susurró Hinata de vuelta dejando caer los párpados levemente, esperando que él la besara de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Itachi siguió caminando, tirando de ella y ayudándola a poner los pies sobre la tierra una vez más. Hinata sintió deseos de reír. Aun no podía creer la forma en que ese joven hacía que se olvidara de todo cuando la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Nunca había sido tan feliz.

·

·

·

·

·

Había ciertos días en que Sasuke despertaba y se encontraba con cosas que lo sorprendían, como por ejemplo la vez en que Fugaku llevó a Naruto después de haber robado un pergamino de jutsus secretos o cuando Mikoto Uchiha descubrió que Shisui llegaba ebrio a tomar desayuno después del festival de año nuevo. Algunas veces gritos habían sido el motivo para que él despertara, como la vez que su madre encontró una braga bajo la cama de Itachi y asumió que una chica había pasado la noche con él. Cuando se supo la verdad sobre ese asunto, Shisui no fue admitido en esa casa por tres meses.

Cuando eventos de esa naturaleza sucedían, la casa se llenaba de un alboroto inusual y entonces se hacía evidente que las cosas se habían salido de su curso normal.

Por lo general la residencia Uchiha era silenciosa durante las mañanas, pero siempre se podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño, el típico ruido de su madre cocinando o uno que otro regaño por parte de Fugaku Uchiha mientras leía informes y decía lo inútil que era la tercera División de la Policía de Konoha (en ella se encontraban los miembros menos talentosos del clan). Sin embargo, lo extraño de esa situación era precisamente lo contrario, no había ruido en todo su hogar.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención cuando se levantó fue encontrar el baño sin uso y completamente limpio. Usualmente, Itachi utilizaba la ducha primero y Sasuke regañaba cuando se encontraba con uno que otro largo y solitario cabello negro en el suelo (algo que había comenzado a tolerar con el transcurso del tiempo, pero que aun lo asqueaba).

Cuando salió del baño y pasó afuera de la habitación de su hermano, se sorprendió de ver que la puerta estuviese abierta… al parecer ni si quiera había dormido ahí. Miró de lado a lado notando que las cosas de Itachi no estaban ahí, algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

La segunda cosa que hizo que pensara que algo estaba mal fue que tampoco encontró a Shisui sentado en el comedor abusando de la bondad de su madre. Su padre lucía como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche y su madre daba vueltas como un gato encerrado por la cocina mirando cada 10 segundos por la ventana.

Sin duda, toda aquella escena era sospechosa y Sasuke no era estúpido. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

–Buenos días… – Anunció sentándose a la derecha de Fugaku – ¿E Itachi?

Su madre frunció el ceño. – No llegó a dormir anoche. – Lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza y caminó hacia él. – ¿Tú sabes el _por qué_ de ello?

–No. – Respondió Sasuke extrañado mientras sacaba un onigiri y le daba un mordisco. – Ni me importa. Itachi es un adulto, ¿Sabes?

–Itachi nunca duerme fuera cuando está en Konoha. – Se quejó Mikoto Uchiha sentándose en la mesa con ojos preocupados y revolviendo su té. – Dime la verdad, ¿Está viendo a alguien? Ay dios… – La mujer se tomó la cabeza. – No quiero ni pensar qué está pasando. Pensé que de ustedes dos… Itachi sería el más responsable cuando se trata de las jóvenes y…

–¡Kasaan! – Gruñó Sasuke. – ¿Por qué Itachi tiene que ser el más responsable? ¿Cuándo me has visto con una chica? _Argh_…

–Basta. – Interrumpió Fugaku. – Tiene 21 años, si quiere pasar la noche fuera no necesita permiso de nadie en esta casa. En todo caso, conociendo a _mi_ hijo debe haberse quedado entrenando o algo por el estilo.

Sasuke se quejó en voz alta, odiaba cuando su padre ponía a Itachi en un pedestal. – Seguramente está con Shisui, considerando que ese vago no ha llegado a robar comida.

–Shisui salió de Konoha en una misión hace un par de días. – Respondió Fugaku. Sólo entonces Sasuke notó que era cierto, últimamente había comido más de lo normal. – No irás a la estación hoy. Te quedarás en casa y esperarás a Itachi. Quiero que pasen más tiempo juntos.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué? Si holgazaneo nunca me pondrás como capitán de la Segunda División. – Sasuke tenía sus esperanzas puestas en ese escuadrón, pues Shisui era el capitán del primero y por el tiempo que llevaba en la policía de Konoha y sus famosos "arrestos", era muy difícil sino imposible que su padre lo favoreciera a él sobre su primo. – Además, van a seguir los interrogatorios a Deidara de Iwagakure, Tekka dijo que me llevaría a verlos.

La mirada en Fugaku hizo que Sasuke entendiera que no había espacio para discusiones y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el tema estuvo cerrado. Bufó molesto apoyando su mejilla contra la palma de su mano y estiró los labios en una mueca.

Fue en ese momento que sintieron la puerta corrediza de la entrada cerrarse.

–Estoy en casa. – Escucharon que decía Itachi.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado. Cuando era un niño, siempre lo asaltaba en ese momento cayendo encima de él. Al principio le preguntaba si quería jugar con él, pero mientras avanzaba su edad intentaba ver si lograba sorprenderlo. Se había hecho costumbre que Itachi hiciera entrar un clon de sombra sólo en caso de que Sasuke tuviese algo preparado para él.

Los tres dejaron de comer y miraron estáticos hacia la puerta. Lo sintieron sentarse en la entrara junto con el típico sonido que hacía cuando con meticulosidad se sacaba sus sandalias y las dejaba junto a la puerta.

Escucharon sus pasos ligeros por el corredor hasta que apareció en el umbral de la cocina. Se sentó junto a Sasuke sin mirarlos o decir palabra alguna.

Lucía como si estuviese soñando despierto y aquella mirada ausente fue evidente para todos en la mesa. Mikoto Uchiha frunció el ceño hasta que no aguantó más el silencio.

–¡No crees que debes una explicación sobre dónde has estado! – Le gritó.

Itachi subió sus ojos desde la mesa hasta ella como si sólo en ese instante hubiese despertado. Le sonrió descolocándola completamente. Eran pocas las veces que Itachi dejaba de ser un joven lejano y serio para convertirse en alguien alegre y accesible.

– Es una chica ¿Verdad? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es la desvergonzada que tiene a mi hijo fuera de su casa toda la noche y me lo devuelve a esta hora? – Su voz estaba quebrándose. – ¡Deja de mirarme así! Fugaku… ¿Estás viendo? Está escrito en su rostro.

–¿Quién te entiende mujer? – Dijo Fugaku frunciendo el ceño.

Siempre encontraba un motivo para quejarse, ya fuese por la falta de mujeres en la vida de Itachi o por la presencia de una.

Itachi suspiró divertido. – Pensé que quería nietos Okaasan. – Sasuke casi se atragantó cuando lo escuchó decir eso y Mikoto se ahogó en un suspiro de sorpresa. – Siempre me reclama por ellos ¿No? Pensé que usted más que nadie se alegraría de que no llegara alguna vez a dormir.

Aquello pareció detonar una bomba emocional dentro de Mikoto Uchiha haciendo que Fugaku se escondiera atrás del pergamino que estaba estudiando y que Sasuke se acercara a su padre disimuladamente con temor. No obstante, antes de que Mikoto Uchiha se desmayara Itachi comenzó a reír.

– Sólo me quedé leyendo en la biblioteca, no hay razón para que se preocupe.

El menor de los Uchiha frunció el ceño aun más con dos preguntas en su mente… _¿Desde cuándo Itachi hacía bromas?_ Y segundo,_ ¿Qué podría haber estado haciendo un la biblioteca de Konoha?_ Era un genio, no necesitaba aprender nada.

–¿Haciendo qué? – Preguntó Mikoto Uchiha como si adivinara los pensamientos de su hijo menor. – Tú no estudias, es como si lo supieras todo. Así que, por favor, explícame qué estabas haciendo en ese lugar, toda la noche, sin si quiera avisarle a tu madre.

Mikoto intentaba mantenerse calmada pero la forma en que su taza estaba temblando le indicó a todos los hombres del hogar que la mujer estaba al borde de comenzar a romper cosas.

–Bueno, leyendo. – Respondió Itachi con cara de extrañado, su madre estaba del peor de los humores ese día. – Nunca es tarde para seguir aprendiendo Okaasan.

Entonces Sasuke intervino. – Pero tú sabes todo sobre ninjutsus, taijutsu y genjutsus, debes ser la persona más inteligente de todo Konoha, ¿Realmente hay algo sobre lo cual no sepas?

Itachi sonrió poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Sasuke. – Lo hay. – Le desordenó el cabello logrando que su hermano bufara irritado. – No sé nada sobre arquitectura y construcción.

Tres pares de cejas se fruncieron al mismo tiempo preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando, cuando Mikoto Uchiha adivinó lo que ocurría y exclamó:

– ¡Sabía que iba a llegar este día! ¡Simplemente lo sabía! – Miró a Fugaku casi con desesperación. – Tu hijo planea dejarnos. Va a construir su propia casa y nos va a dejar.

Sasuke subió una ceja, a veces se le olvidaba que su madre era brillante al igual que Itachi. Había deducido sus acciones tan rápido que llegaba a ser injusto; aunque nunca se le cruzó por la mente que nadie conoce mejor a un hijo que una madre.

Itachi suspiró. – Ya tengo 21 años, iba siendo tiempo. Shisui vive solo desde los 12.

–¡Los padres de Shisui murieron! – Lo interrumpió la mujer. – Nosotros estamos vivos y…

–Suficiente Mikoto. – Dijo Fugaku suspirando con pesadez. – Si Itachi desea construir su propia casa entonces que lo haga. Sasuke lo ayudará.

–¿Qué? – Preguntó Sasuke confundido y molesto. – ¿Por qué debo hacer eso?

La mirada de Fugaku se volvió sombría y Sasuke se encogió entre sus hombros.

–Porque _yo_ lo digo. – Le indicó su padre.

–Gracias Sasuke, necesitaré todas las manos que encuentre disponible. – Dijo Itachi escuchando a su hermano suspirar con abnegación.

–Si ayudo exijo vivir contigo. – Mikoto casi se ahogó en su té cuando escuchó a su hijo menor decir eso. – Vamos Kaasan, también va siendo hora que me independice un poco. Ya no soy un niño. Naruto vive solo.

–¡Los padres de Naruto están muertos! – Gritó la mujer casi llorando. – ¿Qué hice para que mis hijos me quieran abandonar? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Cocino todo el día, arreglo y lavo sus ropas, ordeno sus habitaciones, y aun así… aun así… – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

–Lo siento Sasuke. – Dijo Itachi sonriendo con algo de tristeza. – Puedes tener una habitación si lo deseas y también puedes quedarte de vez en cuando, pero si quieres _vivir_ conmigo tendré que hablarlo con mi novia antes.

Fugaku subió una ceja, Sasuke dejó caer la taza de té y Mikoto no tuvo reacción alguna ante ello. La mujer pestañó un par de veces rápido, sacudió la cabeza e intentó digerir aquello lentamente.

– ¿Tu novia? ¿Tienes una novia? – Preguntó casi ahogada. – ¿Para eso quieres una casa? ¿Te vas a ir a vivir por ahí con una mujer?

–¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Sasuke molesto.

–¿Qué novia? – Preguntó Fugaku cruzándose de brazos.

–Hinata Hyuga. – Respondió Itachi.

Comenzó a servirse pedacitos de carne poniéndolos en su plato junto con un onigiri. Partió los palillos y se llevó un trozo a su boca, mordiéndolo sin expresiones sorprendiendo aun más a su madre. Tragó y al ver que ninguno estaba hablando tomó la palabra.

– Me casaré con ella en Octubre. El Hokage intervino por mí y pidió su mano en mi nombre.

Fugaku aun no mostraba reacción, pero Sasuke miraba a su padre atentamente intentando no perderse ningún detalle de la erupción volcánica que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Cuando Itachi vio que su madre aun no pestañaba y parecía haber dejado de respirar mirando a su esposo atemorizada, volvió a hablar.

– Lamento no habérselos comunicado antes. Sólo hoy Hiashi Hyuga dio su consentimiento. Les pediré que se arreglen para nuestra ceremonia de compromiso esta tarde.

–Mikoto, Sasuke, déjennos solos. – Les ordenó Fugaku sin mirar a nadie en esa mesa.

Sasuke se quejó a viva voz sobre por qué él tenía que dejar de comer sólo por culpa de Itachi, pero Mikoto le golpeó la cabeza con un cucharon y lo hizo salir de ahí.

Cuando quedaron solos, Fugaku miró a Itachi no con reprensión sino más bien, con preocupación.

– Hijo. No repetiré lo que hablamos en la estación de Policía porque _ESTOY SEGURO QUE MI MUJER Y MI HIJO MENOR ESTAN ESCUCHANDO ATRÁS DE LA PUERTA. – _Ambos se quedaron en silencio y se escucharon como Mikoto y Sasuke murmuraban afuera y decidían finalmente alejarse por el corredor._ – _ Pero… por lo que hablamos ese día tú tenías una misión que realizar ¿Te han removido de ella?

–El sandaime no me autorizó a ir, técnicamente. Sólo dijo que no me detendría si lo hacía. Encontraré una forma de asegurar la paz en esta Villa en el tiempo que aun tengo. De eso estoy seguro. – Bajó el rostro. – El asunto de Madara Uchiha es algo que no puedo solucionar solo. Hay cosas en esta vida, en que debemos depender de más personas. – Sonrió pensando en Shisui. Sus palabras hacían eco en él.

–Entiendo. – Dijo Fugaku un tanto incómodo. Desde su última conversación de hombre a hombre, se le hacía un poco difícil dirigirse a su hijo mayor. – ¿Cómo planeas casarte si tú…? Dijiste que ibas … por eso de.. de tu condición.

–Hinata-san leyó que hay 2% de posibilidades de que pueda vivir un par de años más con mi corazón en este estado mientras me alimente bien, se me suministre medicamentos y no me esfuerce demasiado. – Lo miró sonriendo verdaderamente esperanzado. – Estoy durmiendo y descansando con más habitualidad, mantengo una dieta balanceada e Ino Yamanaka me revisa todos los días. Estamos optimistas de que pueda controlar mi condición si sigo con esta conducta.

Lo que Hinata había leído eran historiales médico y había encontrado que una persona en un grupo de cincuenta pacientes había podido sobrevivir tres años con la condición de Itachi, hospitalizado y bajo medicamentos. Sin embargo, Hinata confiaba en que Itachi era más fuerte que esa persona y que él podría vivir mucho más. Él se había aferrado a aquella esperanza sabiendo que no había espacio para decepcionarla.

– Estoy asistiendo todos los días al hospital para medir mis niveles y me están dando medicamentos para controlar mis arritmias. Estoy tomando vitamina B12 y píldoras de hierro para controlar mi anemia y bueno… también estoy comiendo más carne.

Fugaku no escuchaba a Itachi con tanto ánimo hacía años. De hecho, ahora que lo miraba fijamente, notaba que sus ojeras eran menos pronunciadas que antes y hasta tenía color en el rostro. Le asustó que de pronto algo hiciera quebrar esa esperanza en él, que no lograra vencer lo que lo aquejaba. Era normal que como padre se sintiera preocupado por él.

– No me mire así. Estoy feliz Otoosan, una persona que es realmente feliz no debería temerle a la muerte, ¿Verdad?

–¿Y ella? – Preguntó Fugaku. – ¿Ella será feliz si tú mueres?

–No me deja pensar en ello. – Respondió Itachi con la mirada ida. – Fue ella quien me obligó a hacer todo esto. Aunque fuese sólo una posibilidad en mil, tengo que intentarlo, por ella. – Se repetía aquello a sí mismo con constancia.

Fugaku suspiró abnegado. Había estado con el corazón en vilo esos días pensando en su hijo mayor, pero saber que había encontrado felicidad y que estaba sonriendo de esa forma sólo por hablar de una joven, le indicaba, que Hinata Hyuga debía ser extremadamente especial. Itachi podría haber elegido cualquier chica en Konoha para ser su esposa, pero la había elegido a ella. Eso _debía_ significar algo.

–¿Cómo logró el sandaime intervenir en tu favor? – Preguntó de pronto. – Los miembros del clan Hyuga sólo se casan entre ellos.

Itachi suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a la nuca. – En un principio Hiashi-sama se negó rotundamente a aceptar que Hinata-san se casara conmigo, incluso hubo conversaciones dentro del clan sobre la posibilidad de que contrajese nupcias con uno de sus primos. – Itachi miró la mesa con seriedad. – Sin embargo, ni si quiera Hiashi Hyuga pudo rechazar mi oferta cuando el sandaime le comunicó que seré el quinto Hokage.

Fugaku Uchiha no entendía lo que su hijo estaba diciendo, hasta que aquellas palabras le cayeron como una ladrillo en la cabeza.

– ¿Aceptaste?

–Sí. – Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa. – Esta mañana. Se hará el comunicado oficial en nuestra ceremonia de compromiso.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír. – ¿Ahora si puedo decirle a todo Konoha que _mi _hijo es el shinobi más fuerte del País del Fuego?

Itachi suspiró. Sabía que Fugaku había estado esperando aquel momento por mucho tiempo.

– Está bien. Puede hacerlo. Pero nada de celebraciones innecesarias. Sabe que no me gustan esas cosas. – Fugaku comenzó a reír en voz alta e Itachi subió una ceja incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, ¿Su padre estaba riendo? ¿No lo iba a regañar por hacer todo ello sin consultarle? – ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me va a sermonear ni preguntarme por qué no elegí una chica del clan o algo por el estilo?

–No. – Respondió el hombre negando con su rostro. – Mereces ser feliz con la persona que hayas elegido. – Se paró de la mesa ayudando a Itachi a ponerse de pie también para estrecharlo en un abrazo. – No voy a ser yo quien se interponga en lo que hagas el tiempo que te queda en este mundo. Nadie merece felicidad en su vida más que tú. Los dioses saben que has tenido que llevar una horrible carga en tus hombros estos años.

–Gracias. – Respondió con sinceridad mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

–Aunque no mentiré. Me hubiese gustado que fuese alguien más apropiada para ti. Hinata Hyuga… sólo de pensar en tener que verle la cara a _ese_ Hiashi Hyuga... – Suspiró. – Pero aprenderé a lidiar con ello. Por ti. Porque eres mi hijo y un padre debe procurar que sus hijos sean felices. Esa es una lección importante Itachi, apréndela ahora que vas a comenzar tu propia familia. – Le dio un fuerte palmazo en la espalda y siguió riendo en voz alta. – ¡Mikoto! ¡Sasuke! ¡Vengan acá! ¡Vamos a abrir el mejor sake y a brindar por Itachi!

–No..no otoosan. – Respondió Itachi negando con las manos. – Sake no…

Recordaba la última vez que había bebido un par de platillos. Había terminado acostado en la cama de Sasuke sin si quiera recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Debía estar sobrio para esa tarde.

Pronto la puerta corrediza de la cocina se abrió y Mikoto entró sin entender qué milagro había ocurrido para que Fugaku estuviese sosteniendo a Itachi por los hombros apegándolo en un abrazo. Sonrió con ternura… había estado esperando alrededor de 8 años para verlos así. Fuese lo que fuese que esa chica Hyuga había hecho con su hijo, se lo agradecía, hacía mucho que no veía a esos dos hombres riendo con tanta alegría. Como madre, entendió que esa chica le había dado algo a Itachi que ninguno de ellos había logrado transmitirle y por eso, la amaría como si fuese una hija más, la hija que nunca pudo tener y que siempre anheló.

Por su parte, Sasuke entró frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos cruzados. Pensó que la cocina estallaría en miles de pedazos y que jutsus de fuego harían que toda la casa ardiera en el momento en que Fugaku dijera que prefería morir antes de ver a su hijo mayor casándose con una Hyuga (lo había dicho en numerosas ocasiones a través de los años). Sin embargo, de alguna forma que simplemente escapaba de él, Itachi había conseguido que su padre no sólo consintiera en que se casara con un miembro de la familia que más odiaba en Konoha, sino que estaba feliz y pedía que todos celebraran con ellos. Sólo un genio como Itachi era capaz de manipular emocionalmente a su padre de esa forma.

El menor de los Uchiha sintió un vacío en el estómago pensando lo solitaria que estaría esa casa cuando Itachi se casara. Eventualmente sólo serían él, su madre y su padre. Aquello no le agradó y sintió que su pecho se apretaba. No quería perderlo, pero sabía, simplemente sabía, que la felicidad de Itachi era más importante que sus deseos infantiles en donde siempre pudiese tener a su hermano mayor con él.

Sin darse cuenta, sintió un golpe en la frente. Subió los ojos con tristeza y encontró a Itachi sonriéndole. Sus padres estaban buscando sake y platillos para celebrar, en un acto que le pareció completamente ajeno a lo que ellos dos estaban viviendo.

Le hubiese gustado decirle que no quería que se casara, que deseaba que se quedara con ellos siempre y que ambos pudiesen ser los solteros más cotizados de Konoha. Imaginó una vida junto a su hermano… entrenando, luchando, aprendiendo juntos, yendo a misiones peligrosas y asombrando al mundo shinobi con sus poderes. La idea de compartirlo no le hacía gracia. Hasta ese momento, _él_ había sido la persona más importante para Itachi, su persona especial, su persona favorita, con el que compartía un lazo que nada podría quebrar… pero… ¿Dónde quedaba todo eso si se añadía a Hinata en la ecuación?

–¿No me vas a decir que lo sientes? – Le preguntó Sasuke con una mueca. Cada vez que le golpeaba la frente le decía algo así.

–Sasuke, tu y yo, siempre seremos hermanos. – Le dijo Itachi intentando consolarlo, adivinando lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Podía entender la tristeza de su hermano y también de dónde provenía. – Pase lo que pase, sin importar lo que hagas, eres mi hermano. Aquello no cambiará.

Sasuke suspiró. A través de los años, Itachi nunca había sido una persona muy feliz a pesar de tener todo lo que él soñaba. Pero, ahora, tenía algo que parecía hacerlo sonreír de verdad. Suspiró abnegado.

De a poco comenzaba a pensar que todo ese asunto de las mujeres tal vez no era tan estúpido como sonaba en teoría. Si Itachi lucía tan feliz, algo positivo debía haber en todo ello.

De pronto, mientras Fugaku servía sake en los platillos, los cuatro escucharon la campana de la entrada siendo tocada. Se miraron entre sí preguntándose quién podría ser ya que Shisui estaba en una misión.

Itachi salió al pasillo y caminó por el corredor con calma hasta llegar a la entrada. Movió la puerta corrediza con cuidado viendo quien sería que estaba ahí a esa hora.

No se sorprendió realmente de quien encontró afuera, pero por un momento se preocupó de que tal vez algo hubiese ocurrido haciendo que Hiashi Hyuga se arrepintiera o, aun peor, que algo le hubiese sucedido a Hinata.

–Uchiha. Una palabra. – Su tono de voz sonaba molesto.

Sus facciones eran más frías que de costumbre. Neji Hyuga podía ser uno de los personajes más serios de toda esa aldea cuando algo le molestaba. Aun recordaba la forma en que había estado al lado de Hinata todo el tiempo en Sala del Cielo, cuidándola como si fuese su sombra. Las miradas incriminadoras hacía él le decían sin palabras que lo culpaba por el estado en que se encontraba su prima menor.

–¿Sí, Neji-san? – Le preguntó con educación, aunque estaba seguro que aquello no iba a ser agradable. – ¿Deseas entrar?

Neji frunció el ceño como si su pregunta fuese un insulto. –¿Qué está pasando con mi prima?

Itachi se mostró inflexible. No iba a subir su voz, ser cruel o indiscreto. Con calma pensó en la mejor forma de responderle.

– ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

–Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

Que Neji ni si quiera estuviera usando honoríficos como siempre hacía, le indicaba cuan molesto estaba.

–Ya veo. – Respondió respirando profundamente para mantenerse tan calmado como fuese posible. – Me casaré con Hinata-san. Ella es mi novia.

Pudo notar como la mandíbula del Hyuga se tensaba ante dichas palabras. – Vi la forma en que la mirabas en el País de la Lluvia cuando los encontramos. Consideré que le habías regalado ese gato porque pensabas que ella lo podría entrenar, pero no fue un regalo que le hiciste como ninja, lo hiciste como una estrategia baja para… para hacer que ella se fijara en ti. Hinata-sama estaba tan preocupada con volverse fuerte porque pensó que no era lo suficientemente buena para alguien como tú. – Itachi aguantó el tono de desprecio en su última palabra. – Ella es perfecta tal como es, no necesita cambiarse en lo absoluto para que sujetos como tú, Naruto o incluso Sasuke se fijen en ella. – El Uchiha estaba completamente de acuerdo en ello y no entendía muy bien por qué ella habría querido cambiarse a sí misma por él o por cualquier otra persona. – Y ahora… ahora está siendo forzada a casarse porque seguramente tú la convenciste con trucos para que...

– No me agrada lo que estás insinuando. – Lo interrumpió Itachi.

Aun sonaba calmado pero su tono había subido en los niveles de amenaza. No iba a permitir que alguien cuestionara su honor. Habiendo tenido oportunidades para ello, jamás si quiera le había tocado algo más que sus manos a Hinata. La respetaba de verdad y él se consideraba a sí mismo un caballero. Por otro lado, Hinata era una señorita de la nobleza de Konoha, sabía comportarse a la altura de ello.

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu apuro por desposarla? – Le preguntó impaciente. – ¿Cuál es tu apuro en desposar a una joven de 16 años? ¿No ves lo impertinente de todo este asunto?

–Mis razones ya fueron comunicadas a Hiashi Hyuga, el _padre_ de Hinata. – No estaba seguro si también le debía explicaciones a cada miembro del clan que viniera a golpear su puerta. – Supongo que sabes que nuestro compromiso será anunciado esta tarde.

Aquello pareció herirlo aun más. – Estoy enterado de ello. – Respondió con frialdad.

Fue entonces que Itachi pudo percibir que ahí, en los ojos de Neji, había más que una simple amenaza de un primo mayor sobre protector. Su mayor habilidad como shinobi era poder descifrar los sentimientos de los demás. Había un cierto dolor en los gestos del Hyuga que pudo reconocer… el dolor de perder algo que se desea.

– ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás a punto de lograr? – Le preguntó Neji con amargura. – Vas a sacarla de su familia para unirla a la tuya. Va a tomar tu nombre y tus costumbres en desmedro de siglos de tradición en donde los Hyuga sólo nos unimos en nupcias entre nosotros. Vas a alejarla de todos a quienes ella ama, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Itachi comprendió de donde provenían sus palabras. Por lo mismo, no se sintió ofendido. Estaba presenciando como los sueños de un hombre se desmoronaban para que los suyos pudiesen volverse realidad. Neji no estaba reaccionando así porque estuviera enfadado o porque Itachi la sacara de un hogar en donde nadie realmente la apreciaba.

Estaba furioso porque la alejaría de él.

No se extrañó de que el Hyuga viese en ella lo mismo que él había descubierto, después de todo, ellos eran familia y habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos. La idea de los matrimonios entre primos no era algo aberrante para los Hyuga, ni si quiera entre los Uchiha. Ese tipo de tradiciones se venía siguiendo y respetando por siglos dentro de las familias que debían proteger un _kekkai genkai. _

–¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste? ¿Lo que sientes por ella? – Neji frunció el ceño sorprendido. Itachi tuvo su respuesta.

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Espetó con fuerza. – Hinata es mi prima menor.

–Es curioso. A veces creamos una mentira y nos convencemos a nosotros mismos de que aquello es la realidad, ignorando lo que realmente pasa. – Itachi no quería sonar condescendiente con él, pero sabía que saldría de esa manera. – Creo que no te debo más explicaciones que las que te he dado, Neji Hyuga. Pero ten presente, que mientras viva, haré todo lo posible por hacerla feliz.

Si Neji era lo suficientemente maduro y de verdad tenía sentimientos por ella, entendería, que la felicidad de Hinata venía antes que la suya.

El Hyuga lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Había en ellos rasgos comunes a los de Hinata. Por un momento se sintió completamente vulnerable a ella. Vio el gesto de dolor en Neji y entendió que estaba resignado a su propio silencio.

–Si la hieres… si tú la hieres… yo te mataré. – Le advirtió. Sin embargo, Itachi encontró en su voz algo que se desgarraba por dentro.

–Si la hiero, con gusto dejaría que lo hicieras. – Respondió el Uchiha con algo de melancolía, observando como el Hyuga se alejaba de la entrada de su casa.

·

·

·

·

·

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mirándose al espejo. Estaba sonrojada, lo había estado todo ese día desde que su padre le comunicó que consentiría en aceptar un matrimonio entre ella y "_ese_" Uchiha.

Hiashi no estaba nada feliz con todo el asunto y lo dejó muy en claro poniendo todas sus condiciones sobre la mesa.

Hinata accedió a todo sin si quiera escucharlo.

Sólo quería que aquello se oficializara para poder caminar tomada de la mano por Konoha con Itachi sin tener que esconderse de la vista de nadie. Sólo pensarlo la hizo hiperventilar un poco y tuvo que respirar profundamente para no comenzar a temblar de nervios y felicidad.

Se preguntó qué dirían Kiba y Shino, ya que ellos no sabían nada al respecto. Tal vez se molestarían con ella por no haberles dicho desde un comienzo lo que estaba pasando. La última semana, cada vez que el equipo se había reunido para entrenar, había encontrado una y mil excusas para quedarse a solas con Itachi un poco más.

Aprovechaban dichos momentos disfrutando del buen clima, observando el cambio de colores en las hojas de los árboles, comiendo dulces en la tienda de dangos o en _Uchiha Senbei_, caminando uno al lado del otro en silencio sosteniendo sus manos cuando nadie los veía, y por supuesto, una que otra vez, dejando que Itachi la besara como si el mundo se fuese a acabar el día siguiente.

Había sido divertido, se había sentido feliz, nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo, pero la espera por una respuesta había llegado a su fin. Su padre había consentido y ya no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera cumplir su sueño de estar con él hasta que la muerte los separara.

–A..ay… – Se quejó mientras las pinzas calientes alisaban su cabello. Miró a Hanabi con los ojos llorosos. Su hermana le acababa de dar un tirón sin querer. – Ha..Hanabi-chan…

–Lo siento Hinata-san. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño con miedo. – No soy peluquera, soy, soy una kunoichi.

–Lo sé. – Respondió Hinata nerviosa. – No es tu culpa. – Intentó consolarla con su mejor sonrisa.

Era tradición en la familia que la hermana mayor hiciera eso con la menor y no al revés. La hermana mayor debía ser peinada por su madre el día de su ceremonia de compromiso pero, la madre de las hermanas Hyuga estaba muerta. Por ello, el primer día en que Hinata tuviese que llevar su pelo tomado en una cola de caballo alta, era Hanabi quien debía alisárselo. Era una señal en el clan de que un niña se convertía en una mujer pues estaba lista para entregarse completamente a un sólo hombre. Los Hyuga no portaban anillos o prendas especiales para mostrar que estaban por casarse, sólo se comenzaba a usar el cabello en alto si se era mujer y suelto si se era hombre. Sin embargo, Hinata tendría suerte si al final de la tarde aun tenía cabello, ninguna de las dos sabía realmente lo que estaban haciendo.

–Itachi Uchiha es…es mucho mayor que tú, ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó Hanabi nerviosa de tocar un tema que tal vez su hermana no quisiese hablar.

–Cinco años mayor. – Respondió Hinata.

–¿No te dan nervios? – La cuestionó su hermana.

–Un poco… – Le indicó Hinata sonrojándose aun más.

– ¿Realmente… realmente quieres casarte con él?

Hinata asintió. – Sí, Hanabi-chan. – la sonrisa sincera que mostró fue interrumpida por un tirón de cabello que la hizo volver a lagrimear los ojos.

–Lo siento… – Murmuró Hanabi mortificada. – De verdad lo siento.

–Descuida imooto-san. – Hinata aguantó el dolor, no iba a mostrarle a Hanabi que estaba asustada o arrepentida porque ese no era el caso. – Tu destino fue… ser la próxima líder del clan. Él mío es… ser la madre de los próximos líderes de los Uchiha y la esposa del quinto Hokage.

–Si no fuese el próximo Hokage, papá nunca te hubiese dejado casarte con él. – Hanabi parecía asustada ante aquello. – El quinto Hokage y mi hermana mayor… es todo un honor para nuestra familia.

Hinata asintió. – Nada cambiará entre nosotras Hanabi. – Dijo ella con ternura. – Seguiré estando aquí cada vez que me necesites.

Hanabi suspiró aliviada entendiendo que nunca perdería a su hermana así como había perdido a su madre. La idea de estar sola la aterraba. Si no hubiese tenido a Hinata todos esos años mientras soportaba el duro entrenamiento de su padre… habría muerto. Por ello, el sueño de Hanabi Hyuga era… ser como Hinata Hyuga.

Después de una tortuosa tarde de alisado tradicional, el cabello de Hinata estuvo tomado en una cola alta por primera vez en su vida. Tal vez no se veía tan bonito como si lo hubiese hecho alguien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero la sonrisa de Hinata opacaba lo que llevaba puesto y también su cabello. Aquellos detalles parecían insignificantes cuando lo que más destacaba en ella era el sentimiento de plena felicidad.

Estaba mirando el reloj en su habitación, contando los segundos, cuando sintió pasos suaves en el corredor. Su corazón se aceleró y esperó que fuese Ko para decirle que Itachi y su familia habían llegado. Sin embargo, cuando tocaron su puerta se dio cuenta que la persona que esperaba al otro lado en el pasillo era Neji.

–Adelante nii-san. – Dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.

–Hinata-san. – La saludó Neji con un aire melancólico. Por un momento, la miró fijamente a los ojos. La joven se sintió empequeñecida por ese gesto. – Se ve hermosa.

–Gracias. – Respondió sin moverse.

Aun se le hacía un poco raro que se refiriera a Hanabi como "Hanabi-sama" y a ella como "Hinata-san". Desde que se había descartado por completo la posibilidad de que ella fuese a heredar a Hiashi ahora que se comprometería, los honoríficos hacia ella eran innecesarios e incluso una falta de respeto hacia la familia principal, pues Hinata dejaría de ser miembro de ésta.

–Hanabi-sama, por favor, ¿Podría dejarnos un momento? – Le pidió Neji haciendo una profunda reverencia sin subir el rostro hasta que sintió que su prima menor abandonaba la habitación. El joven respiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia Hinata. – Quería… quería saber algo. – Neji estaba luchando con fuese lo que fuese que estaba a punto de preguntar. – ¿Ama a ese hombre?

Hinata se sintió sorprendida ante la franqueza de su primo. Usualmente, no se inmiscuía en asuntos de esa naturaleza y mucho menos hablaba de cosas de ese tipo con ella. Incluso cuando se discutió esos días sobre un matrimonio entre ambos para evitar de esa forma que Itachi siguiera adelante con su petición, Neji no se mostró en contra de dicha unión y aceptó cualquiera fuese la voluntad de Hiashi. No obstante, era tan reservado con ese tipo de asuntos que ni si quiera se había acercado a ella para preguntarle qué opinaba al respecto ni qué sentía por Itachi Uchiha. Que lo hiciera _ahora_ le pareció un poco repentino.

Aun así, Hinata entendió sin palabras que Neji se estaba despidiendo de la idea de que ambos tuviesen una vida juntos como había estado destinado a ocurrir por haber nacido en una misma familia y ser casi de la misma edad. Neji había sido el hombre que nació junto con ella para ocupar el puesto de esposo eventualmente. Su estrecho vínculo desde temprana edad lo evidenciaba. Toda la familia los había empujado a los brazos del otro.

Sin embargo, a veces la vida tiene preparada otras cosas. Neji nunca había sido su pareja predestinada, había alguien más ahí para él… Por algo, eran _dos_ hermanas. Neji debía casarse con la que fuese a ser la futura líder del clan y Hinata no tenía esa posición. Siempre había pensado que su primo era el futuro de los Hyuga pues había heredado todas las mejores cualidades de los hombres de ese linaje. Hanabi era una pareja mucho más adecuada para él.

–Sí. – Respondió Hinata con simpleza ante la pregunta formulada. Neji no dejó de observarla con severidad.

–Creo que está cometiendo un error. Todo este asunto es demasiado precipitado. – Dijo, tal vez asumiendo algo que no le correspondía. – Si a él realmente le importara su persona esperaría un par de años y no la apresuraría de esta forma. – Hinata no podía decirle que era posible que Itachi no tuviese un par de años, lo cual la hizo bajar el rostro cabizbaja. – Sé que no me incumbe dar mi opinión, pero no puedo quedarme callado. Ser la esposa del quinto Hokage es un honor, sí, pero también es peligroso.

–Nii-san… ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – Hinata podía entenderlo.

Ella también se sentía nerviosa por muchas cosas, pero no era por sí misma, era más bien por Itachi. Ser Hokage siempre lo pondría en la mira de distintos países que intentarían deshacerse de él. Su salud estaba en un estado delicado que mantenía a ambos en vilo cada vez que se veían preguntándose si quizás esa sería la última vez.

Entendió a Neji, pues, era inevitable preocuparse de las personas que les importaban.

Hinata caminó hacia él y lo miró con ternura. Puso delicadamente una de sus manos en el rostro de su primo y mantuvo su mirada lo máximo que pudo intentando mostrarle que ella estaría bien. Sin embargo, ni si quiera así se suavizaron las facciones del Hyuga.

– Sé que estás preocupado, pero no lo estés nii-san. – Le dijo con un aire humilde y lejano. – Itachi me cuidará tanto como lo has hecho tú todos estos años.

Su primo bajó el rostro al escucharla decir aquello. Sabía que había perdido la discusión cuando ella mostraba ese tipo de determinación en la mirada.

– Espero que así sea, Hinata-san. – Se miraron fijamente y hubo un instante en que Hinata podría haber jurado que Neji tenía algo que decir. El Hyuga cerró sus labios con fuerza junto con sus ojos. – Hay… hay algo… que deseo decirle.

–¿Sí? – Le preguntó ella bajando su mano y juntando ambas frente a su regazo.

Cuando Neji volvió a abrir los ojos y la vio sonreírle con ternura, todo se volvió claro en su mente.

–Espero que sea feliz casándose con ese hombre. – Hizo una rápida reverencia y salió de la habitación.

·

·

·

·

·

Estaba completamente incómodo en esa ropa. Con suerte se vestía de esa forma para los festivales de año nuevo en el cual la familia visitaba el templo para efectuar sus plegarias y pagar por los favores que pedían a los dioses. Pensó que no tendría que usar algo como eso al menos hasta enero, pero su fortuna había cambiado.

No le gustaba usar kimonos y haoris pues se sentía ridículo ¿Pero qué más daba? Itachi sólo haría eso una vez en su vida. – _Espera, ¿Tengo que ponerme esto cuando se casen? ¿De nuevo?_ – El mero pensamiento hizo que volteara su rostro y mirara a su hermano con molestia.

Se veía impecable en su kimono azul marino, su hakama gris y su haori negro con el símbolo del clan en la espalda. Sacudió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando más de la cuenta, pero hasta él que era su hermano podía notar que Itachi realmente lucía como un personaje sacado de alguna historia antigua de samurais, con el cabello liso y suelto que le caía por la espalda.

Entonces notó algo curioso… su hermano, el gran Itachi Uchiha, el cuervo del sharingan, el Uchiha de las llamas negras, el próximo Hokage de Konohagakure… estaba nervioso.

Pudo percatarse de ello pues al estar sentado sobre sus piernas, jugaba con la tela que cubría sus muslos. Todo lo demás en él pareciese impasible, pero siendo Sasuke una de las personas que más lo conocía, aquel detalle no pasó inadvertido.

Sintió un poco de lástima por él. No entendía por qué hacían todo ese alboroto sólo porque dos personas se casaran. Se juró a sí mismo que si algún día se casaba iba a tomar a su mujer y la llevaría al templo para recibir las respectivas bendiciones y sólo se lo comunicaría al resto una vez estuviese hecho. Definitivamente no tenía la paciencia de Itachi para cosas así.

Aquello ni si quiera comenzaba y ya podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente. Ni Fugaku ni Hiashi habían intercambiado palabras. Los Hyuga los habían recibido con bastante frialdad observándolos como intrusos que llegan a robar a una casa.

Sasuke podía entender un poco mejor el motivo por el cual su padre había planeado una rebelión. Sujetos como esos habían segregado a su familia después del ataque del kyuubi. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había sentido realmente discriminado; aquello había cambiado ahora que estaba en el hogar de una de las familias que había presionado para que se les declarara como los culpables detrás de dicho ataque. Entendió sin palabras el gran esfuerzo que debió haber estado haciendo su padre por si quiera estar en la misma habitación que esos sujetos.

El Tercer Hokage estaba sentado entre Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga. Al lado de Hiashi se encontraba la pequeña Hanabi Hyuga, su heredera y futura líder del clan. Había escuchado rumores sobre su fortaleza. La describían como una genio al igual que a Neji Hyuga e Itachi. La había visto un par de veces en Konoha pero nunca antes si quiera habían hablado. Con el matrimonio de Itachi y Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga pasaría a ser parte de su familia. Suspiró irritado con ese pensamiento… Cómo si necesitara _más_ genios en su familia. Ya era suficiente tener a Itachi.

De pronto notó que la chica subía sus ojos perla y lo observaba. Se dieron una larga mirada inexpresiva y cada uno volvió a mirar hacia adelante esperando por la futura novia. Definitivamente, todos esos Hyuga lo ponían de mal humor.

Mikoto Uchiha estaba sentada entre las damas del clan Hyuga. Como en cualquier clan, las mujeres esperaban en ese lugar para las ceremonias que iban a auspiciarse cuando Hinata entrara en la habitación. Aquello no le causó gracia, entendiendo que ese asunto nunca iba a acabar.

A pesar del clima hostil y considerando que Itachi había sido rechazado tres veces, el salón estaba hermosamente decorado con flores blancas. Aquel era un color auspicioso cuando se celebraban ceremonias. Sasuke se dio cuenta que a pesar de no querer nada con los Uchiha, habían decorado ese lugar con tanto detalle pues tampoco querían verse como un clan inferior a ellos. Era gracioso, estaba seguro que su padre tampoco había reparado en gastos con los regalos que ofrecería en señal de buena fe a Hiashi, aunque ambos se odiaban mutuamente. Ninguno quería ser menos ante los ojos del otro.

La ceremonia comenzó cerca del anochecer. Las puertas del salón se abrieron y Hinata entró caminando con una bandeja con agua hirviendo y tazas.

Sasuke notó lo nerviosa que se veía y por un momento temió que esos mismos nervios la hiciesen dejar caer la bandeja que llevaba. Sin embargo, Itachi le sonreía como si confiase ciegamente en que ella podía lograrlo.

Vestía un hermoso y lujoso kimono de seda lila que opacaba incluso el de su madre. Miró de reojo a Hiashi Hyuga y adivinó que aquella vestimenta seguramente llevaba años dentro de la familia por el detalle con que las flores habían sido pintadas a mano sobre la seda, una técnica que no se utilizaba en la actualidad. Ese tipo de kimonos de seda de capullos de mariposas costaba una fortuna y generalmente hubiese sido la mejor prenda de la esposa o las hijas de un señor Feudal.

Por un instante sintió envidia de su hermano. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Hinata fuera tan bella, sobre todo con el cabello tomado de esa forma. Se sintió como un niño frente a ella a pesar de que la superaba en edad. A sus ojos, la joven Hyuga se había transformado en una mujer mientras que todo el resto aun ni si quiera salía de la adolescencia. Comprendió, con relativa facilidad, el motivo por el cual su hermano se había logrado enamorar de ella. Observarla arreglada de esa forma era como ver la visión de un ángel que tomó la figura de un humano. Lo peor era que esa chica ni si quiera estaba intentando lucir hermosa. Simplemente lo era.

Hinata depositó la bandeja frente al Hokage y con un cuidado exquisito sirvió agua hirviendo en las tazas y fue entregándoselas una a una a Hanabi Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, el sandaime, Sasuke y finalmente a Itachi. Eso era parte de la ceremonia del té, también llamada _Sakura Yu._

Hacía años que Sasuke no veía que alguien celebrara algo tan ridículo, pero después de todo, los Hyuga eran el clan más tradicional de Konoha y se rehusaban a dejar morir sus costumbres con el tiempo. Miró su taza y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la rama con la flor de cerezo seca que lentamente comenzaba a florecer con el agua. Hinata se sentó arrodillada frente al Hokage y los seis levantaron sus tazas.

–Que su vida juntos sea transparente, sin manchas y florezca desde hoy en adelante como una flor de cerezo. – Dijo el anciano. – Felicidades Itachi. Como el quinto Hokage, espero que hayas heredado la voluntad del fuego y que sepas proteger a tu futura esposa tanto como esta Villa. Y felicidades a ti, Hinata. Asumirás un cargo que muchas magníficas mujeres han llevado antes que tú, apoyando, confiando y dándole fuerzas a tu esposo en los momentos en que más las necesite. – El Hokage dio le dio un sorbo al té y todos lo imitaron.

Sasuke tuvo que reprimir el asco de sentir el sabor salado en su paladar. La flor de cerezo se conservaba en sal por lo que el agua era salada. Sin embargo, Itachi lo bebió sin arrugarse y sin sacar sus ojos de Hinata quien bebió de la misma taza que él.

Los novios se sentaron uno al lado del otro en ese momento y a miraron a sus padres.

En ningún momento se tocaron, pues aquello era considerado como algo inapropiado. Sin embargo Sasuke notó que inconscientemente buscaban consuelo en la mirada del otro para poder pasar por aquella aburrida ceremonia.

El primero en comenzar el _Yui-no_, o el intercambio de regalos, fue Itachi.

Fue entonces que Sasuke tuvo que realizar su parte en esa ceremonia. Había tenido que cargar con el Obi envuelto en papel mantequilla para ser regalado a Hinata Hyuga. Su padre lo había mandado a confeccionar para su madre cuando ambos se casaron, pero ahora sería de la novia de Itachi.

Se paró de su posición intentando no arruinarlo todo y se lo entregó a su hermano con cuidado.

–Esto es para usted, Hinata–san. – Dijo Itachi con confianza y seriedad. Sasuke estaba seguro que a su hermano toda esa ceremonia le parecía tan ridícula como a él. – Espero que sea de su agrado.

Itachi estiró la prenda en dirección a Hinata quien la recibió con las manos extendidas. El Obi era blanco y tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha pintado sobre la seda. Era una prenda delicada y hermosa para su conjunto de matrimonio.

Hinata sonrió al verlo, pero Sasuke notó que más de uno de los jóvenes Hyuga sentados atrás de los futuros novios rodaba los ojos en desaprobación. Tuvo que respirar profundamente, aguantando el deseo de mandarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos al carajo. Completamente irritado volvió a sentarse junto a su padre.

–Muchas gracias, Itachi–san. – Dijo Hinata haciendo una profunda reverencia. – Es.. es hermoso.

Fue el turno de Hanabi Hyuga de ponerse de pie. La chica avanzó hacia su hermana con una caja blanca entre sus manos. Caminó con la dignidad de un hombre de 50 años e incluso Sasuke se sorprendió que desarrollara el papel de líder con tanta naturalidad frente a todos esos ojos cuando era por lejos la menor en ese salón. Hinata le entregó el Obi para que ella lo sostuviera y por su parte, Hanabi le pasó la caja.

–Por favor, acepte esto como… como símbolo de mi fidelidad.

La joven estiró la caja en dirección a Itachi con la misma solemnidad y éste la recibió haciendo una reverencia también. Al abrirla, todos pudieron ver un tradicional Hakama de seda azul. Esta vez, no había un símbolo de ningún clan. Al menos los Hyuga no intentarían pasarse de listos incluyendo cosas del clan Hyuga en él.

–Muchas gracias, Hinata-san. – Respondió Itachi.

El _Yui-no_ fue largo y aburrido. Fugaku presentó a Hiashi sus respetos entregándole una caja de sake especial para la ceremonia (lo cual no había sido nada fácil de conseguir por el corto tiempo que tuvieron para prepararse). Luego, Hiashi le entregó a Fugaku una pequeña caja de madera exquisitamente labrada que contenía _sakurayu_ (té de cerezas).

Finalmente, Itachi le entregó una pequeña caja a Hinata quien la abrió bastante sorprendida. A aquella distancia, Sasuke supo que aquello era un _kanzashi_ (Horquilla de flores) que había permanecido por bastante tiempo dentro de la familia, de hecho, se podía remontar aquella ornamenta al tiempo de la creación de Konoha. Pequeñas flores hechas de brillantes blancos y rojos lo adornaban. Suspiró irritado mientras él lo colocaba a un costado de su cola de caballo. Si sólo Hinata hubiese sabido que aquello era un arma y no una joya se habría puesto roja. Muchas de las jóvenes del clan usaban cosas así, pero sin duda ese kanzashi era el más antiguo y con más historia. Se sorprendió de que su padre hubiese accedido a entregar una herencia familiar a alguien que ni si quiera era parte del clan.

Cuando el Yui-no finalizó, se sirvió el sake que su padre les había llevado a los Hyuga y Hiashi tomó la palabra.

–Itachi Uchiha, autorizo que mi hija mayor deje esta familia y pase a formar parte de la tuya. Desde el día de hoy, Hinata Hyuga es una mujer y será tu prometida. – Todos notaron la severidad de su voz. – Tomará tu nombre y tus costumbres, compartirán su vida y cuidará de sus hijos. Dejará de ser una Hyuga y pasará a ser una Uchiha, bajo tu cuidado y tu cariño. Espero que sepas darle lo que no encontró bajo su propio hogar. – Aquello lo dijo con una amargura visible, pero intentaron ignorarlo. – Kanpai.

–Kanpai. – Respondieron todos al unísono dentro de la habitación, incluso los novios bebieron.

Y así finalizó todo cuando Itachi y Hinata ataron un pequeño hilo rojo en sus meñiques.

El resto fue una aburrida cena en la cual nadie parecía tener mucho que decir. Pensó que tal vez podría hablarle a Neji Hyuga, pero el chico parecía completamente ajeno a esa ceremonia y se notaba que estaba ahí más por obligación que por su propia voluntad. Ni si quiera había tocado su plato de comida, sólo bebía sake en silencio mirando el vacío.

Increíblemente, se encontró deseando que Naruto hubiese estado ahí, sin embargo sólo la familia sanguínea podía estar en ese tipo de ceremonias por lo cual terminó sentándose junto a su madre.

Cuando el aroma de los deliciosos platillos que se habían preparado para la ocasión llegó a su nariz se le hizo agua la boca. Siempre había considerado que su madre era una gran cocinera pero la comida que estaban sirviendo los Hyuga era realmente otra cosa. Hiashi no había reparado en gastos, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se preguntara como era posible que hubiesen hecho todo eso con tan poca anticipación. Realmente esa familia era extraña, pero muy diligente.

Lo más gracioso y curioso de la velada era que en vez de una fiesta en que ambas familias estuviesen celebrando y dejando sus disputas de siglos atrás, todos lucían extrañamente lúgubres. Era cierto, los Uchiha y los Hyuga eran como agua y aceite. Por lo mismo, Hinata el miembro más extraño de los Hyuga, había encontrado a Itachi, el joven más particular de los Uchiha. Las posibilidades de que ello pasara eran escasas, pero se habían dado. Por lo mismo, los novios parecían las únicas dos personas felices en ese lugar, comiendo en silencio y dandose miradas llenas de complicidad.

Sin embargo, todo ese silencio fue interrumpido de golpe cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y Sasuke vio algo muy extraño.

–¿Sakura? – Preguntó al ver a la pelirosa intentando detener el paso de alguien. – ¿Qué rayos…?

Entonces lo vio y supo que aquello acababa de ponerse interesante.

–¿Te comprometiste en matrimonio y ni si quiera tuviste la decencia de esperarme? – Gritó Shisui avanzando hacia Itachi. Tomó su haori y lo tiró hacia adelante sólo para mostrarle que estaba hablando en serio. – ¡Debería darte la paliza de tu vida! ¿Qué tipo de amigo eres?

–Shisui-kun… detente… – Le suplicó Sakura tomándole los brazos. – Es … es una ceremonia de matrimonio.

–¡Al carajo con eso! – Exclamó Shisui viendo como Itachi se paraba de la silla. – ¡Traidor! ¡Yo nunca hubiese hecho algo tan estúpido como esto sin que tú te pudieras reír de mí!

Itachi intentó calmarlo como mejor pudo, luciendo tan inflexible como siempre, pero ni si quiera Fugaku abría la boca. Parecía completamente impresionado ante la forma impulsiva en que su sobrino había entrado a ese lugar arruinando esa ceremonia.

–¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Hiashi Hyuga en voz alta, visiblemente enojado.

–Shisui, no es el momento para…

Pero Itachi fue interrumpido por un empujón de parte de su primo. –¡Vete al diablo! He recorrido medio mundo por tí, ¿Sabes lo que es tener sanguijuelas en el trasero? ¿Comer gusanos por dos días? ¿Perderte en medio del desierto? ¿Apostar todo el dinero que he ganado en mi vida? ¿Aguantar a esta loca por 10 días seguidos? – Indicó a Sakura con el pulgar haciendo que la mitad del rostro de la joven se volviera azulado. – ¡Yo sí! ¡Hice todo eso por ti!

–No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. Si te calmas tal vez puedas explicármelo. – Le dijo Itachi intentando mantener la compostura.

–Olvídalo. – Soltó Shisui nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Itachi exhaló profundamente mientras Hinata se paraba a su lado mirando desde su novio a su primo y de vuelta a su novio.

– Sé que no es el mejor momento para pedírtelo pero… – Dijo Itachi mirando a Hinata quien asintió con lo que estaba a punto de decirle. – Me gustaría que nos acompañaras cuando nos casemos en el templo del Fuego.

Sasuke ya sabía sobre ello. El hermano del novio nunca puede ser quien entra con él al templo pues si aun estaba soltero, era un símbolo de mala suerte entre los monjes del País del Fuego.

–¡Claro que lo seré! – Respondió Shisui fingiendo ofensa, pero se notaba que aquello lo había apaciguado bastante. – Nunca esperé no serlo.

–Muchas gracias. – Dijo Itachi acercándose mientras Shisui lo cubría en un abrazo completamente inapropiado.

–¡Felicitaciones idiota! – Le dijo animosamente para luego abrazar a Hinata. – Y a ti tambien, pequeña. Nunca dudé que podías lograr lo que te pedí. Y... - La miró sonriendo picaramente al verla en un kimono. - ¿Dónde tenías escondidas esas curvas eh? Si me hubiese fijado antes quizás te habría robado de mi primo. – Itachi los miró suspicazmente pero no dijo nada. - Es broma, no me mires así. - Hinata sonrojó y se ocultó disimuladamente atrás de su futuro esposo. – Es más, siguiendo te traje una especie de regalo de matrimonio Hinata-san.

–¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Sasuke irritado.

Ya había tenido suficiente de ese show. Quería sacarse ese kimono e ir a entrenar.

Sólo entonces Shisui miró en dirección a la puerta.

La presencia de aquella mujer había pasado desapercibida hasta ese momento producto de la pelea, pero los más antiguos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y a darse miradas de asombro, incluso el tercer Hokage se puso de pie incrédulo.

Su piel era clara y hermosa, sus ojos de color almendra y su cabello rubio se dividía en dos coletas que caía por sus hombros. Había un diamante dibujado en su frente que Sasuke asoció a una especie de sello. Lo más destacable de la mujer eran sus enormes y abultados senos que hacían bastante difícil mirarla al rostro sin que la mirada se escapara al resto de su cuerpo.

Fue Hiashi Hyuga el que tomó la palabra por todos los presentes. – ¿Tsunade–hime?

La mujer sonrió. – ¿Estamos celebrando o qué? – Hinata sonrió y el rostro de Itachi mostró alivio. Una luz de esperanza había nacido en ambos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la mujer. – ¿Nadie me va a servir un vaso de sake? No viajé desde tan lejos para estar sobria.

·

·

·

·

·

_**NOTA**_

_Acabo de hacer algo que nunca antes he visto en mi vida, volví a Tsunade un personaje UTIL hahahaha. Ok, lo siento, pero aun sigo molesta con Tsunade por dejar que Pain destruyera Konoha sin hacer nada excepto seguirlo, estúpida. _

_Creo que zanjé todos los asuntos de familia excepto el de Hiashi con Hinata y el de Madara con los Uchiha. En los capítulos anteriores me había dedicado a poner paz entre Fugaku e Itachi. Este capítulo fue para Hanabi, Sasuke y Neji. No quiero dejar cabos sueltos. Lamento el Hyugacest, es algo que siempre se filtra en mis fics de forma malignaaa! xD _

_Les recuerdo que mi idea con este fic era hacer de él algo que representara amor. Creo que esta es mi forma de hacerlo. Lamento mucho que en el camino las cosas se hayan tornado angustiantes y que varios aquí hayan soltado lagrimitas (mi intención era hacer a todos felices, pero fracasé)._

_No negaré que estuve tentada a mandar mi idea original al carajo y hacer algo incluso más trágico en donde Itachi y Hinata se vieran separados y nunca pudiesen estar juntos, matando a uno de los dos al final. Sin embargo, quiero plasmar mi concepto de amor en él, aunque suene a novela rosa xD por lo mismo dije en el primer capítulo, este fic puede ser lo mejor que he escrito si lo planteo bien, o una gran cursilería que haga tener arcadas._

_En fin, quedan 4 capítulos… ;( No quiero terminaaar este fic! De verdad me da pena..._

_Su apoyo sigue significando muchísimo para mí._

_Por último, anunciar que __**Nahuni1**__ comenzó a escribir un fic ItaHina/ShisuixOC, que está bastante entretenido y CITRICO xD es un Au parecido a este por si les interesa y se llama __**Historias de Vida**__. Apóyenla! Es su primera vez en esto (Voy a seguir dando apoyo a todos los que escriban ItaHina, porque es mi pareja favorita ;D)._

_Un beso y gracias por el apoyo, en serio!_


	15. Love is always ready to trust

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. __Love does not come to an end._

* * *

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**LOVE IS ALWAYS READY TO TRUST**

_(El amor siempre esta listo para confiar)**  
**_

·

·

·

·

·

_Ya no hay forma de detener el golpe de estado de los Uchiha… Una Guerra civil ocurrirá en Konoha y los otros países se aprovecharan de ello para atacarnos… se volverá en una guerra mundial. _

_Cuando intenté detener el golpe de estado usando Kotoamatsukami, Danzou me robó el ojo derecho. No confía en mí… _

_Así que decidí proteger esta Villa a mi propia manera. _

_Seguramente intentará obtener mi ojo izquierdo también… así que te lo daré antes de que eso ocurra. _

_Eres mi mejor amigo, el único a quien puedo pedirle esto. Por favor protege la Villa… y el nombre de los Uchiha. _

**Shisui Uchiha – Naruto 590 Te Amaré por Siempre. **

·

·

·

·

·

– ¿No estás espiando verdad? – Le preguntó Itachi con un tono divertido.

–N-no… – Respondió Hinata un tanto nerviosa con las manos extendidas hacia adelante.

Lo último que estaba pensando en ese momento era en espiar, más bien estaba pensando en cómo formular la pregunta que necesitaba hacerle, pero no se atrevía a ello.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

–Es una sorpresa. – Le indicó Itachi afirmado las manos sobre sus ojos para que ella pudiera seguir avanzando sin caerse.

Hinata estuvo tentada a utilizar su byakugan para espiar pero Itachi hubiese advertido aquel cambio en su chakra. Por lo tanto, confió en él y siguió avanzando con cuidado escuchando el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies. El otoño había caído rápidamente sobre ellos y estaban a pocos días de contraer matrimonio.

Irían al reconstruido templo del Fuego con sus familias y volverían como marido y mujer a la vista de los dioses shinobi. Los Hyuga se casaban ahí, no sólo porque era el monasterio más importante del País, sino porque cuando dos shinobis contraían nupcias era correcto que un ninso (_monje ninja_) los casara.

Aquello no había hecho nada feliz a los Uchiha quienes habían insistido en que ambos se casaran en el templo Naka. Itachi era un Uchiha y su mujer se volvería parte de la familia, era correcto que si contraían matrimonio lo hicieran en el templo que veneraban sus ancestros.

Sin embargo fue Itachi el que puso fin a la discusión accediendo al pedido de los Hyuga. No le importaba donde fuese la ceremonia. No dejaría que Hinata tuviese aun más problemas con su familia debido a ello. De por sí el ambiente era tenso porque era la primera joven en más de cien años que se casaba con alguien fuera de su propio clan. Itachi sabía que Hiashi Hyuga estaba claramente decepcionado con su novia pues no le había hablado directamente desde la ceremonia de compromiso. Hinata decía que aquello no le molestaba y que estaba acostumbrada a que la tratara con frialdad, pero no lo engañaba, podía notar aquella tristeza en ella.

–Quédate aquí un momento por favor. – Dijo soltando sus hombros.

El corazón de Hinata latía con nervios. No había podido dormir en absoluto la noche anterior preparándose para verlo ese día. Sólo de pensar que debía preguntárselo la asustaba lo suficiente como para sentir que se ahogaba. Era bastante comprensible, pues de la respuesta de Itachi dependía su futuro juntos. Necesitaba saber qué le había dicho Tsunade luego de revisarlo en el hospital. Sin embargo, él no había sacado el tema a flote y ella tampoco estaba segura de poner hacerlo. Hubiese sido mal educado de su parte preguntárselo si él no quería decírselo. Aunque sabía, simplemente sabía, que si Itachi no decía nada tendría que armarse de valor y sacar el tema a discusión.

Suspiró e intentó relajarse. No iba a dejar que se arruinara su poco tiempo con Itachi sólo por sus inseguridades. No importaba la respuesta que le diera, ella estaría a su lado en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Probó valerse de sus otros sentidos para averiguar donde la había llevado y se concentró en todo a su alrededor. Podía sentir bastante brisa y su cola de caballo se arremolinaba con ésta. El sol golpeaba su rostro y percibía un olor bastante frutal y cítrico en el ambiente. Tal vez estaban en el bosque dentro de Konoha, pero lo dudaba, habían caminado demasiado como para que eso fuese así. Además, estaba segura que habían subido…y el único lugar en altura era la montaña de la Villa.

Se abrazó a sí misma pues sentía frío en los brazos. A pesar de que sabía que Itachi estaba moviéndose el ruido que hacía era tan mínimo que no podía dar con él basado sólo en la audición. Era asombrosa la forma en que él la sorprendía una y otra vez, incluso en detalles como ese.

–Bien…no abras los ojos – Sintió que Itachi tomaba su mano y tiraba de ella levemente. Se fue hacia adelante dando un par de pasos torpes que la hicieron terminar contra el pecho del hombre. – Siéntate, por favor. – Le dijo divertido al verla enrojecer.

– ¿A-aquí? – Preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

–Sí.

Obedeció y se dio cuenta que las hojas en el suelo habían terminado. Había una manta bajo ella y comenzó a hacerse una idea extraña de lo que hacían ahí. Se puso extremadamente roja mientras todo tipo de imágenes recorrían su mente. Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, tragó saliva e intentó que el corazón no se le saliera por la boca.

Era la primera vez que estaban solos desde su compromiso, había logrado que Neji les diera una hora a solas para poder conversar temas que según Itachi eran importantes, sólo que no había considerado que esos temas importantes involucraran una manta en el suelo del bosque. Comenzó a respirar un tanto agitada, ¿Itachi estaba listo para elevar el grado de su contacto físico? Era ingenuo de su parte pensar que siendo un adulto lo único que deseara con ella era tomarla de la mano. Después de todo, lo único que habían hecho era besarse. Incluso se sintió como una mojigata cuando Ino y Sakura le preguntaron qué tan bueno era Itachi cuando ellos dos…. Sólo pensarlo la hizo ponerse más roja.

– ¿Sucede algo Hinata–san? – Le preguntó Itachi poniendo una mano en su frente. – Luces enferma. Tal vez debería llevarte a tu casa.

–N-no, no, e-estoy bien. – Le indicó Hinata con timidez, ahogándose en su propia inseguridad.

–Entonces, abre los ojos. – Dijo con suavidad.

Primero subió un párpado, luego el otro. El sonido de las pequeñas avecillas la puso en un estado de ensueño hasta que su vista dejó de estar borrosa. Se dedicó a observar lo que había a su alrededor con un cuidado meticuloso. Varios árboles adornaban el paisaje pero se veían un poco fuera de lugar por algún motivo, como si sus hojas fueran más verdes que las del resto. Sonrió cuando encontró manzanas rojas sobre el árbol y a Itachi sosteniendo dos sobre sus manos, lanzándole una con cuidado. Ella la alcanzó a tomar y cualquier nerviosismo desapareció.

Sin embargo, lo que más la conmovió fue encontrar que sobre la manta había un pequeño termo y una cajita que decía "Uchiha Senbei". Seguramente Itachi había comprado dulces para ambos en el lugar y ahora tendrían un pequeño picnic. Se sintió realmente estúpida por haber si quiera pensado por un segundo que su novio, el hombre más caballeroso que conocía, hubiese tenido dobles intensiones para llevarla a ese lugar. Era todo culpa de Ino y Sakura por interrogarla con ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Quieres té? – Le preguntó estirando una taza en su dirección mientras abría el termo.

Hinata asintió. – ¿Ésta era tú sorpresa? – Le preguntó sonriendo con ternura.

No podía creer que él hubiera hecho algo así para ella, ¿Tal vez le daría buenas noticias? Quería creer que sí. No la hubiese llevado a un lugar como ese si tuviese malas noticias que darle.

–En parte. – Respondió mientras servía el té.

–Este lugar es hermoso Itachi-san, es tan tranquilo. – No había el bullicio de la ciudad, ni escuchaba ruidos de comerciantes o niños gritando en la calle. Eran sólo él y ella alejados de la civilización bajo árboles otoñales observando como cada un cierto periodo de tiempo alguna hoja se desprendía y terminaba cayendo al suelo. – No sabía que había un árbol de manzanas en Konoha, ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Hinata.

–En nuestro jardín trasero. – Itachi abrió la caja y Hinata vio todo tipo de dulces, incluyendo sus favoritos, rollos de canela. Sin embargo, sus palabras la confundieron. – ¿Quieres?

Hinata estiró la mano y sacó uno. – No entiendo, ¿Nuestro jardín? – La inocencia en su voz fue tan adorable que Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír.

La miró con ojos llenos de ternura y Hinata se sonrojó. Sus párpados cayeron levemente y deseó tenerlo más cerca de lo que ya estaban. No entendía la lógica de aquello que se removía en su pecho cuando estaban juntos, pero la hacía sentir nervios, ansiedad e impulsos que no sabía existían. Bastaba sólo una mirada de Itachi para que ella quisiese olvidarse del mundo y hundir su rostro contra su pecho.

–Date vuelta. – Le indicó con el tono más dulce que hubiese escuchado en él.

Aun un poco confundida, giró el rostro sobre su propio hombro para mirar hacia atrás.

Sólo entonces Hinata comprendió lo que Itachi estaba queriendo decirle. A sus espaldas se alzaba una hermosa y acogedora casa de madera.

Sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido ante la impresión y casi dejó caer la taza de té. Todo aquello se estaba volviendo tan real que le provocó miedo. Volteó el rostro con rapidez llevando una mano a su pecho y miró al joven espantada, ¿Aquella era su casa? ¿La de ambos?

– ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Itachi bajando levemente el rostro pero sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos.

Hinata aun estaba en shock. – ¿Cómo es posible que tú…? –No pudo si quiera terminar su oración. – ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

–Es una larga historia.

. . . . . . . .

_Los trabajos para construir la casa en que Itachi y Hinata vivirían comenzaron el día después de su ceremonia de compromiso. El Sandaime había autorizado a Itachi a construir en una zona bastante particular de Konoha, una que nunca antes había sido utilizada para dichos efectos… la cima de la montaña en cuya superficie estaban tallados los rostros de los Kages. _

_Itachi deseaba un lugar neutro (y alejado de sus familias) en donde pudiesen comenzar sus vidas sin la influencia ni de los Uchiha ni de los Hyuga. Estaba seguro que si construían su casa en cualquiera de aquellos distritos, una de las familias se sentiría ofendida en desmedro de la otra. No deseaba poner a Hinata en disputa con los suyos y sinceramente, tampoco quería problemas con su propio clan. _

_Por otro lado, no deseaba tener a Sasuke, Shisui, Naruto o a su madre todo el día en su casa (cosa que sabía ocurriría), ni tampoco estar lo suficientemente cerca del distrito de los Hyuga como para cuestionarse todo el tiempo si alguien estaba mirando su hogar con el byakugan. Necesitaba saber que ambos tendrían intimidad y podrían conocerse sin miedo a ojos expectantes. _

_Quería que fuese un lugar en donde pudiesen comenzar prácticamente con nada, donde no hubiese nada excepto ellos dos. Al mismo tiempo, deseaba vivir lo suficientemente cerca de Konoha para poder estar siempre pendiente de la Villa, ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese para poder velar sobre todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea? _

_Se había pasado al menos tres horas diseñando su hogar, dibujando y trazando lo que veía en su futuro con la hermosa vista en altura de Konoha. Recordaba el relato del sueño de Hinata y haría de aquello lo mas similar posible a lo que ella había visto mientras dormía. _

_No era un dibujante, pero como cualquier cosa que hacía, aquello se le hizo bastante fácil aplicando los principios de arquitectura y construcción que había leído y memorizado en los libros. _

_Sasuke llegó después de almuerzo a ese lugar junto con Naruto. El rubio aun estaba enojado porque no había sido invitado a la ceremonia de compromiso de Itachi y se lo hizo saber vivamente. Sin embargo, el Uchiha le explicó con calma que a aquellas cosas sólo podía asistir la familia sanguínea, que era una tradición. Naruto no entendió aquellas razones y se sentó bastante amurrado sobre la árida tierra junto a Itachi y dijo lo que Sasuke estaba pensando. _

– _¿Por qué rayos querrías vivir aquí? – El viento soplaba levantando el polvo. – No hay nada. Sólo tierra, rocas, más tierra… _

–_Tiene un punto. Podrías haber escogido un lugar menos hostil y más cerca de la aldea. – Sasuke se sintió molesto, hasta para esas cosas su hermano buscaba cosas que parecían imposibles. – Hay un terreno sin nada a dos cuadras de casa, ¿Por qué no construyes ahí?_

– _Me gusta la vista de este lugar. Es tranquilo y silencioso. – Confesó. – Cuando terminaba alguna misión, me sentaba aquí a mirar la Villa y recordaba mi nindo. _

– _¿Tu nindo? – Preguntó Naruto interesado. – ¿Cuál es tu nindo? El mío es nunca retroceder en mi palabra. _

–_Nadie te preguntó. – Agregó Sasuke irritado. _

– _Mi nindo es… proteger la paz de Konoha sin importar el costo. – Naruto lo miró con admiración y en silencio. _

– _¿Cuándo es tu investidura como Hokage? – Le preguntó su hermano menor. _

_Algunas venitas se hicieron visibles en el rostro de Naruto, mostrándose irritado de inmediato ante aquel tema. Todos sabían que su sueño era llegar a ser Hokage y que Itachi le hubiese ganado no le hacía mucha gracia. _

–_No lo sé. Supongo que en un par de días. – El tema no le interesaba en demasía._

–_¡No es justo! – Gritó el rubio. – Primero Gaara y ahora Itachi nii–chan, ¡Todos son Kages antes que yo! _

–_No le digas nii–chan a MI hermano. Tarado. – Gruñó Sasuke con un tono bastante celoso. _

_Itachi le sonrió con lástima. – Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun. Estoy seguro que algún día tú también serás kage, y hasta que lo seas, siempre puedes ayudarme con dicha labor. Será bastante pesado y necesitaré de tu colaboración. _

_Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Y puedo usar el gorro? _

_Sasuke bufó. – ¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¡Sólo el hokage puede utilizar el uniforme de un kage! _

_Itachi río. – Puedes usarlo si nadie te está mirando. _

_Naruto comenzó a gritar en voz alta con las manos extendidas hacia arriba. Sasuke le dio un zape para que se controlara pues su voz estaba haciendo eco contra las rocas y estaba seguro que todos en Konoha lo debieron haber estado escuchando. _

–_En fin, ¿Puedo ver lo que quieres que construyamos? – Le preguntó Sasuke observando sus croquis. Itachi se lo pasó sin dejar de mirar el paisaje, sintiendo el viento del otoño en su rostro. Sin embargo, no esperó la reacción de su hermano. – ¿Es en serio nii-san? – Le preguntó con las manos temblorosas mientras avanzaba de página en página. – ¡Nos demoraríamos un mes en hacer esto! Y Naruto es bastante inútil… _

–_¡Ey! – Alegó el rubio. – No soy inútil, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. _

–_Sólo necesito que me ayuden a pintar. – Respondió Itachi riendo de las expresiones de ambos. – Tenzo-san hará el resto. _

–_¿Tenzo? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. _

–_Oh… quiero decir, Yamato-san. – A veces se le olvidaba que lo conocían bajo ese nombre. _

–_No entiendo nada. – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza. _

_Itachi no tuvo que explicarle, pues en ese momento llegó el hombre de quien estaban hablando. El rubio se escondió levemente atrás de Sasuke sintiendo temor al verlo. Era bastante natural que aquello sucediese, debido a que en más de una ocasión Tenzo había remplazado a Kakashi y había utilizado técnicas que según Naruto eran muy atemorizantes. Por su parte, Sasuke nunca había tenido que trabajar con él, por lo mismo no sabía a qué temía Naruto. _

–_Buenos días Itachi-Taicho, Naruto, Sasuke. – Dijo saludando con cortesía._

–_Buenos días. – Respondió Itachi poniéndose de pie. – Muchas gracias por venir y ayudarme con esto. _

–_No hay problema Taicho. Me salvó la vida en más de una ocasión mientras estábamos en ANBU, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarlo con esto. – Indicó Yamato tomando los croquis y estudiándolos con cuidado. – ¿Eso es todo? ¿No deseas que tengo dos o tres pisos, que sea más grande o más amplia? – Yamato pensó que construir la casa del quinto Hokage sería prácticamente como construir la casa de un Lord Feudal, pero se sorprendió de ver lo sencillo de su diseño. _

–_No, eso es suficiente. – Respondió Itachi con tranquilidad. – Si nuestra casa es muy grande, ¿Cómo podré encontrar a mi esposa todo el tiempo? _

_Naruto sonrió envidiando la relación entre Hinata e Itachi, le hubiese gustado vivir algo similar. Por su parte, Sasuke suspiró abnegado, sabiendo que su hermano estaba más allá de su alcance, ahora le pertenecía a Hinata. _

. . . . . . .

–Tendré que agradecerles por su amabilidad. – Dijo la joven sintiéndose avergonzada por todas las molestias que Itachi y el resto se habían tomado para construir aquella casa. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Enrojeció. – Me hubiese gustado poder ayudarte también.

–Este es mi regalo para ti. De hecho, no… no lo es. – Itachi se puso de pie mientras mascaba una galleta. – No es mi regalo para ti. Esta casa es mi regalo para nuestra familia… – Hinata enrojeció aun más pensando en ese concepto. –… y mi regalo de bodas está dentro de ella.

– ¿Regalo de bodas? Pero… – si ella hubiese sabido que tenían que darse regalos entre esponsales después de la ceremonia habría comprado algo para él también. Estaba utilizando la hermosa horquilla que Itachi. Se sintió avergonzada por ser tan descuidada.

–No te preocupes. – Dijo él interrumpiéndola y estirando una mano en su dirección. – Es sólo una tontería.

–Está bien. – Susurró tomando su mano y levantándose también.

Sintió cosquillas en su estómago cuando avanzó por el jardín y se dio cuenta que no había prácticamente nada más allí. A lo lejos se veía uno que otro árbol entre las rocas, pero lo que más había era tierra erosionada y polvo que se levantaba con el viento. Notó que los árboles que adornaban el jardín habían crecido ahí de un momento a otro como por arte de magia. Seguramente Yamato-Taicho también era responsable de ello, pues no se explicaba cómo era posible que hubiese habido un pequeño bosque en su patio trasero pero no en el resto de la planicie.

Se subieron al pasillo externo de la casa que estaba unos 40 centrimetros sobre el nivel del suelo. La norma estética mandaba que todos los pasillos en una casa tradicional estuvieran en el exterior y al parecer su casa no iba a ser la excepción de ello.

Itachi abrió la primera puerta que daba al jardín y Hinata se encontró con la cocina.

Era una habitación pequeña, pero bastante acogedora. El piso era de vigas y agradeció por ello, la idea de estar limpiando tatami no se le hacía muy agradable. Las puertas eran corredizas y de papel, bastante tradicionales y hermosas.

Todo estaba hecho de madera y parecía pintado recientemente. No tenía muchos muebles, sólo una mesa de madera baja en medio de todo junto con dos cojines. Aunque, su sonrisa desapreció al ver que lo único que había en medio de la mesa era un frasco para guardar galletas. Se volteó hacia Itachi mirándolo a los ojos, completamente confundida.

– ¿Cómo… cómo supiste que…? – Le preguntó a Itachi sin aliento. Recordaba aquella parte de su sueño vívidamente. – Yo no te lo dije.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó él deteniéndose y observándola con algo de preocupación. – ¿Estás bien?

–El frasco para galletas. – Respondió Hinata llevando una mano a su pecho, conmoviéndose por lo que veía. Apretó la mano de Itachi temblorosamente.

–Oh.. eso. – Dijo y sus mejillas se volvieron de un rosado tenue. Llevó una mano a su nuca. – Okaa-san insistió en dejarlo ahí. Soy el único que come dulces en casa y dijo que cada vez que me venga a ver me traerá galletas y esas cosas. Vino a darle un toque "femenino" a este lugar, aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera porque pensé que te podía molestar que alguien viniera a interferir en nuestras vidas, pero supongo que deberíamos hacernos a la idea de que no importa que tan lejos intentemos estar del distrito Uchiha o del Hyuga, siempre habrá gente que venga y…

Hinata lo detuvo con un beso sobre sus labios y lo rodeó completamente con sus brazos. El gesto tomó a Itachi un poco desprevenido pero le devolvió el beso con calma moviendo el cabello de la joven atrás de su oreja.

–Gracias… – Le susurró conmovida, recordando el jarro de galletas de su sueño. – Nunca estará vacío. Te lo prometo.

Itachi no entendía muy bien que le sucedía, pero asintió con una sonrisa. – Lo sé. Nada en esta casa estará vacío para mí. Tú serás parte de ella.

–Itachi… – Susurró Hinata tomando fuerza, apoyando su frente contra el mentón del joven. – ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Tsunade-sama cuando te revisó?

. . . . .

_Cada vez que visitaba el hospital había una chica que le pedía que se quitara la camiseta. Sin embargo, últimamente estaba comenzando a creer que no lo hacían con un propósito médico. Sólo el día anterior una joven le había pedido que se desvistiera y cuando lo hizo sólo lo miró y le dio un frasco de pastillas que Sakura había dejado para él de parte de Tsunade. _

_Suspiró con pesar mientras las miraba. Esta vez no era sólo una o dos chicas que lo miraban como si fuese chocolate, también estaba Ino, Sakura y una extraña chica de cabello corto y negro quien sostenía a un cerdo con ropa. _

–_Disculpen, ¿Todas deben estar aquí? – Preguntó Itachi sintiéndose levemente intimidado por tantas miradas. _

–_Todas estamos ansiosas de poder aprender de Tsunade-sama. – Dijo Sakura rápidamente. – Y tu caso es muy particular. _

_Estaba acostumbrado a esos niveles de histeria colectiva cuando paseaba con Sasuke por algún lugar, pero eso era el hospital y había jóvenes mirándolo incluso desde la ventanita de la puerta. Desde que su compromiso con Hinata Hyuga se había hecho oficial y público, muchas señoritas lo seguían y le entregaban cartas de amor, le cortaban pedazos de ropa, le suplicaban que dejara a Hinata y se fijara en ellas e incluso eran tan descaradas para incluir fotos deshonrosas de sus personas dentro de sus confesiones en cartas (Shisui se quedaban con todas ellas). Todo había empeorado cuando el Hokage hizo de conocimiento público que él sería nombrado el quinto Hokage. _

_Suspiró con pesar y agradeció que Hinata no lo hubiese acompañado ese día, no por tener que desvestirse, sino porque no sabía si iba a estar cómoda con la forma en que otras mujeres lo miraban. A él no le habría gustado que alguien la mirara así. _

_Dejó sus dudas de lado y se sacó la camiseta sin mirarlas. Después de todo, estaba ahí porque Tsunade había terminado de estudiar su caso e iba a darle posibles soluciones, si tenía que soportar la humillación de ser visto como si fuera comida por todas esas jóvenes, lo aceptaba. _

– _¿No deberíamos pedirle que se saque los pantalones también? – Preguntó Ino a lo cual Sakura respondió con una mirada llena de complicidad y una pequeña sonrisa. _

_De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró la mujer a quien llamaban Tsunade junto con Shisui. Su primo dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y ocurrió algo bastante curioso a primera vista, levantó una ceja irritado y volteó su rostro hacia un costado. Sakura lo miró con desprecio y viró la cara hacia la dirección opuesta. Fuese lo que fuese que había ocurrido con ambos durante su viaje fuera de la Villa, Shisui se negaba a hablar de ello… lo cual era una sorpresa, por lo general siempre era el primero en contar todo, absolutamente todo, sobre su tiempo a solas con una chica. _

_Se acercó hacia Ino con una sonrisa pícara y le guiñó el ojo. Ino jugueteó con su cabello enrollándolo en su dedo a modo de respuesta. Itachi rodó los ojos, había cosas más importantes sucediendo en ese momento como para que su primo mayor estuviese coqueteando con las chicas de la aldea. _

– _¿Están haciendo que mi primo se ruborice no? – Le preguntó Shisui a Ino mientras Tsunade leía el expediente de Itachi. _

–_Para nada. – Respondió la rubia con inocencia. – Creo que Ita-kun es un poco tímido. _

–_Me temo que se comporta así porque ahora es un hombre comprometido. – Se escuchó más de un suspiro melancólico en la habitación. – Aunque yo, por otro lado no lo…_

–_Ya cierra la boca Shisui. – Lo interrumpió Tsunade. – ¿Qué rayos hacen todas estas personas aquí? ¡El Hospital está vacío! _

–_Tsu-Tsunade-sama, todas queríamos aprender de… – Comenzó una chica desde la puerta. _

– _¡Lárguense! – Gritó. – Iré cuarto por cuarto visitando a sus pacientes. Ahora fuera._

_Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas y supieron que Tsunade hablaba en serio. Hasta Sakura e Ino tuvieron que marcharse del lugar, no sin antes alegar un poco sobre su educación y que era una gran oportunidad de aprender poder quedarse con ella. No engañaban a Tsunade, ella mejor que nadie sabía que tanto Ino como Sakura tenían una debilidad por los Uchiha. _

_Cuando Shisui notó que la joven dejaba el recinto, no pudo sino seguirla. _

–_Ino-chan. – Dijo Shisui coquetamente acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Sakura lo miró de reojo, subiendo una ceja. – Creo que estoy listo para mi revisión médica mensual contigo. Puedes inyectarme, desnudarme, revisarme centímetro por centímetro, aprender con mi cuerpo sobre la medicina ninja y también experimentar conmigo. _

–_Cada vez que vienes digo lo mismo, no tienes absolutamente nada. – Le indicó Ino un tanto irritada mientras pasaban por la puerta de la habitación. _

– _¿Estás segura? Siento que sube un poco mi temperatura y mi ritmo cardiaco cuando te veo…. _

_La mujer con cabellera corta y negra cerró la puerta dejándolos solos adentro. Itachi miró los ojos almendrados de Tsunade con confianza y algo de nerviosismo, quería saber si haber alimentado sus esperanzas esos días había servido de algo o no, después de todo, como le había dicho a su padre… un hombre feliz no debería tenerle miedo a la muerte, sin embargo, él lo hacía. La mera idea de dejar a Hinata se le hacía insoportable. _

–_Por lo general no le doy sermones a personas que no conozco, pero haré una excepción contigo. – La mujer lo golpeó en la cabeza con la palma de su mano. – ¡Años con síntomas de anemia y nunca te hiciste una revisión médica! ¿Sabes cuantas personas desearían tener tu edad y tu talento? ¡Muchas! Y tú casi desperdiciaste todo ello por ser obstinado e ignorar los síntomas que estaban justo frente a tus ojos. Es un milagro que aun sigas vivo. – Itachi bajó el rostro y no respondió. No sería de nada decir que lo sentía pues el daño ya estaba hecho. – Sin embargo, Ino me ha dicho que has estado siguiendo las instrucciones que te dio. Sólo quiero saber por qué no te has hospitalizado, sería mucho más sencillo poder monitorear tu corazón en este lugar. _

_Itachi pensó en varias razones. – No quiero que mi madre se entere. Eso le rompería el corazón. – Respondió con honestidad. – Y mi hermano menor no dejaría de acosarla para que encuentre una forma de sanarme y es probable que se vuelva loco momentáneamente y cometa alguna estupidez. Es mejor mantener este asunto lo más privado posible y así evitar que ocurre aquello. – Subió su mirada encontrando severidad en los ojos de la mujer. – Por otro lado, como un shinobi, no deseo morir en una cama. _

–_No has estado exigiéndole a tu corazón más de lo que puede hacer, ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó Tsunade un tanto irritada. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro. –Es normal que un hombre de tu edad sienta curiosidades sobre el cuerpo de su novia y ambos se involucren en relaciones del tipo físico, sólo… no te excedas más de la cuenta. _

–_Nada de eso ha pasado con Hinata–san. – Respondió Itachi aún más incómodo que antes. _

–_Ya veo. – Tsunade lo miró con una sonrisa un tanto perversa. – No estoy diciendo que no pueda pasar, sólo que si pasa que no te excedas. – Itachi miró hacia un costado impasible. – ¿Cómo te has sentido con el médicamente provisional que cree para ti? _

–_Bien. – Respondió Itachi con sinceridad. _

_Tsunade suspiró. – Seré muy sincera contigo Itachi, con esta condición médica es imposible que puedas seguir siendo un shinobi. Ya no estás en condiciones para llevar a cabo tus misiones._

_Esperaba escuchar algo así, pero por algún motivo no lo afectó. Sólo le preocupó que al no poder seguir en servicio activo los Hyuga quisieran retroceder con su consentimiento en que se casara con Hinata. _

– _¿Alguna vez volveré a estar en condiciones para ello? – Preguntó con frialdad. _

–_Eso depende de ti. – Respondió ella sentándose en la silla frente a Itachi. – Puedo instruir a Sakura para que te vea una vez por semana e utilice una versión especial del __Shōsen Jutsu en ti. Eso debería mantener tu corazón latiendo sin mayores preocupaciones, aunque recuerda no excederte. – Itachi asintió, aquello lo tranquilizaba y hasta le daba un poco de esperanzas luego de escuchar que no podía ser shinobi mientras no estuviese sano. – Tus niveles de glóbulos rojos regresaran lentamente a niveles normales con el medicamento que preparé para ti. Es importante que entiendas que tu __miocardiopatía sólo se puede corregir si se puede curar la enfermedad que la causó. En ese caso, tienes 65% de posibilidades de vivir una vida relativamente normal. _

– _¿Y si aun así quiero vivir una vida como shinobi? – Le preguntó con humildad. _

_Sabía que no estaba dentro de sus planes dejar de estar en servicio activo, no si Madara Uchiha era una amenaza para la aldea. Aunque significase morir luchando contra él, no podía dejar algo tan grave en el aire. _

–_Tienes tres opciones Itachi: La primera, vivir, ser regular con tu tratamiento y cuidar tu cuerpo. La segunda, seguir siendo shinobi. Sólo quiero que tengas claro que si entras en un combate de vida o muerte tu corazón fallará de un momento a otro. Créelo, lo hará. – Se notaba que Tsunade no lo quería asustar, sólo estaba siendo lo más sincera posible con él. – Y la tercera… puedes arriesgarte y someterte a una cirugía a través del __Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu. Esas son tus opciones. Si escoges la última, tendría que destruir tu corazón para volver a rearmarlo de cero. Nunca lo he hecho, pero es tu única opción. Sólo necesitaría a uno de tus parientes cercanos para la cirugía, Sasuke podría servir. Para reconstruir tu corazón de cero requeriré de su cabello. Sin embargo, el riesgo es grande, para ti. _

_Itachi bajó la mirada. La posibilidad de sanarse y al mismo tiempo poder vivir la vida de un shinobi era la más atrayente, pero al mismo tiempo, la que más lo asustaba. Si moría en el proceso, sabía lo que aquello haría con el corazón de Hinata. Él no dependía de la suerte, era una persona pragmática en todo el sentido de la palabra y tener que dejar su vida en manos de otra persona que no fuese él mismo lo estremecía. _

–_¿Y esa cirugía… funcionaría? – Le preguntó intentando sonar distante, pero Tsunade podía notar el nerviosismo en él. _

–_Será larga y la recuperación lenta y dolorosa. Hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades que cause más daño del que solucione y aun si salieras vivo de aquel procedimiento no puedo garantizarte que tu corazón vuelva a tener un funcionamiento normal para una persona de tu edad. – Tsunade se levantó de la silla. – Sin embargo, si quieres vivir hasta ser un hombre viejo y mantener tu estilo de vida, esa es la mejor opción que tienes. En tu estado actual, ni si quiera tomando mi medicina puedes seguir siendo un shinobi. _

–_Entonces creo que ambos sabemos que es lo que debe hacerse. – Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa abnegada. – ¿Cuándo hará la cirugía? _

· · · · ·

–Todo estará bien. – Le respondió con calma, bajando levemente su rostro para besarle la frente con cariño. – Te lo prometo. No pienses en eso.

Hinata suspiró. Temía que le dijera algo así, sonaba a que la conversación con la gran médico ninja no había ido tan bien como ambos habían esperando. No podía exigirle que le dijera la verdad y estar entre sus brazos aturdía su pensamiento, sin embargo cuando sintió que ponía una mano en su mentón obligándola a mirarlo vio en sus ojos un toque de esperanza que la hizo sonreír.

–No construí esta casa para que estés sola en ella. – Le dijo con suavidad. – Voy a someterme a una cirugía y me gustaría verte cuando todo termine.

Hinata tenía mil dudas en su cabeza, ¿Qué cirugía? ¿Estaría él bien? ¿Qué riesgo había? ¿Quién la realizaría? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Pero su boca sólo dijo lo que él necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

– Ahí estaré.

–Casi lo olvido. – Le indicó Itachi recordando el motivo por el cual la había llevado a ese lugar. – Ven.

Tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarla dentro de la casa hasta una pequeña habitación. Parecía el único lugar de toda amoblado y aquello le extrañó pues su tamaño no era del porte suficiente para que aquello fuera una habitación de estar, para comer o si quiera para dormir. Más bien, parecía el tipo de lugar en donde se almacenan cosas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de cuál era la finalidad de ese lugar. Había una mesa sencilla contra la pared junto con una silla, prensas de madera, frascos con glicerina, una pila de papel mantequilla cortado con cuidado, pegamentos, tijeras, pinzas, cartón, bisturíes, pequeños gabinetes para guardar cosas… todo lo necesario para prensar flores.

Miró sobre la mesa el pequeño estante en donde encontró libros que tenían títulos como "Prensado de flores", "Las mejores formas de prensar flores invernales", "Como conservar flores", "Flores para el otoño y su prensado". Su sonrisa fue enanchándose y su mano instintivamente llegó a su pecho intentando controlar la emoción de hallarse con un lugar así, dentro de su futuro hogar, ¿De verdad era suyo?

– ¿Te gusta? – La voz de Itachi la sacó de su burbuja. – Intenté llenarla de todo lo necesario para que te diviertas prensando flores.

–Es perfecto… – Susurró Hinata. – No sé.. no sé qué decir.

–No necesitas decir nada. Sólo abre el primer cajón a tu derecha.

Hinata pensó que si esa era otra sorpresa terminaría desmayándose. Sin embargo, con cuidado, estiró su mano y tiró de la manilla hacia atrás. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y miró a Itachi asombrada.

– ¿Semillas de flores?

–Dijiste que la entrada de la casa de tus sueños estaba llena de flores, ¿No?

–¿Por qué.. Por qué haces todo esto por mí? – Le preguntó Hinata sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así. – Ni si quiera mi propia familia me trata de esta forma. – Nadie la había consentido así, nunca. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida la mayoría del tiempo. – No necesitas hacer todo esto… para mí es suficiente poder estar contigo de vez en cuando.

–Hinata-san, quiero que seas feliz. – Le dijo sentándose con cuidado sobre la mesa. – Quiero que sientas que este es tu hogar y que haya en él todas las cosas que siempre deseaste, ya sea algo tan simple como flores en la entrada, o un pequeño cuarto para prensarlas. Mientras este en mi poder, quiero que tengas todo lo que siempre has soñado.

– ¿Y con qué sueñas tú? – Le preguntó Hinata acercándose a él, aun mantenían sus manos entrelazadas. Ella también deseaba darle a él aquello con lo que soñaba.

–Con una vida sencilla y tranquila, paz para la Villa, terminar con las luchas del mundo shinobi, hijos, muchos de ellos y ojala todos se parezcan a ti. – Hinata sonrojó al escucharlo decir eso. – Ver a Sasuke crecer como un hombre de bien. Ser un buen padre y uno de esos abuelos que todos los nietos van a ver los días domingo. Y cuando el mundo shinobi logre llegar a una era de tranquilidad en que las diferencias entre los países acaben, dejar de lado la vida de un shinobi y poder disfrutar de la paz que hayamos construido. Juntos.

–Tendremos todo eso. – Dijo Hinata apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de Itachi. Él la rodeo con sus brazos embriagandose con su olor a lilas. – Creo firmemente en ello.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y permanecieron así un buen tiempo hasta que la luz comenzó a disminuirse e Itachi supo que era hora de ir a dejarla a su hogar.

·

·

·

·

·

El sonido de las manijas del reloj hacían eco en todo ese pasillo. Caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia preguntándose qué rayos estaría pasando ahí dentro. Odiaba a todas esas mujeres escandalosas del hospital de Konoha. Habían estado molestándolo al menos una hora en ese pasillo. Cuando amenazó con quemarlas o electrocutarlas si no lo dejaban en paz desaparecieron rápidamente. Que novedad.

Le había dicho a Sakura que si su hermano moría durante la cirugía la culparía de ello y probablemente la mataría. La misma advertencia fue para Ino. Sakura le había prometido que no dejaría que Itachi muriese, mientras que Ino lo miró con desdén y le dijo que no sabía en qué había estado pensando cuando era una niña. No entendió lo último pero tampoco importaba, la amenaza estaba ahí y esperaba que ambas se la tomaran en serio. Al menos él lo hacía.

Tanto Ino como Sakura estaban participando en la intervención. No se podía ver nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la habitación, pero de vez en cuando se escuchaba a Tsunade gritar que fuesen más cuidadosas, a Sakura pedir un reemplazo, a Ino indicar que lo perdían y a Chizune gritar que se calmara.

Era desesperante. Tuvo que utilizar todo su entrenamiento como shinobi para permanecer calmado y aun así cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura. En más de una ocasión quiso entrar y saber qué rayos sucedía cuando veía personas salir de la habitación y correr pasillo abajo pidiendo más personal, pero mientras estuviese la luz roja prendida sobre la puerta, no podía entrar.

Se tocó el cabello. Le habían cortado bastante de él para la cirugía de Itachi. Al parecer la reconstrucción de su corazón iba a ser a base de material que tuviese células de uno de sus parientes más cercanos e Itachi lo había escogido a él. Aquello lo hizo sentir levemente importante, su hermano tendría un corazón construido completamente de algo que le pertenecía.

Lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo en toda aquella situación era saber que su madre no se había enterado de nada. Ni si quiera Fugaku sabía que Itachi estaba siendo operado. Aquello había sido realmente afortunado pues su padre tenía varios medios para enterarse de las cosas y su madre era brillante. Itachi había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo esa mañana para que dejara de indagar en qué sucedía con ambos para que estuviesen tan callados mientras comían y Shisui casi se había quebrado ante la presión cuando llegó a desayunar. Tuvieron que sacarlo casi a la fuerza para que Mikoto no terminada destruyéndolo sicológicamente con una de sus miradas inquisidoras con el sharingan activado.

Lo más desagradable de todo había ocurrido cuando los tres salieron de la casa camino hacia el hospital e Itachi puso una mano sobre sus hombros diciendo "_cuida de Hinata-san si algo me ocurre_". La idea de tener que estar velando por esa chica le revolvía el estómago, pero era incluso peor tener que pensar en qué sucedería con él si perdiera a su hermano. No estaba preparado para algo así.

Miró a Hinata de reojo y una escena en qué él tomaba el lugar de Itachi vino a su mente. Se vio a si mismo caminando con ella por Konoha como lo hacía su hermano, tomando su mano e ignorando las miradas amenazantes en contra de ambos. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda y sacudió esa idea de su cabeza de inmediato.

–¡Ey ya volví! – Anunció Naruto.

Sasuke subió su mirada hacia él y se dio cuenta que traía vasos de café con él. Aquella no era una bebida que él tomara con mucha frecuencia pero ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde y el té le provocaba sueño.

–Para Sasuke, sin azúcar y sin crema. – Le dijo estirando el vaso de cartón hacia él. – ¿Alguna noticia?

–No. – Respondió apoyándose contra la pared y dejándose caer lentamente hacia el suelo con el suficiente cuidado de no derramar la bebida caliente.

Naruto caminó hacia las sillas dejándolo solo y se sentó junto a Hinata. – Y para Hinata-chan, con azúcar y crema. – Naruto sonrió divertido. – Que curioso, los dos son completamente opuestos. – Hinata lo miró con curiosidad. – Sasuke es un amargado y tú eres completamente dulce. – Dijo pasándole el vaso sin decir una sola palabra más. Hinata le agradeció con una leve reverencia y lo sostuvo entre sus manos con calma.

–Cierra la boca Naruto. – Le indicó Sasuke con molestia mirando en dirección a ambos.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Hinata. No entendía como podía permanecer tan tranquila en una situación como esa. Peor aún, no podía creer que esa chica estúpida hubiese sabido antes que él sobre la condición que aquejaba a su hermano. Llevaba sólo unas horas procesando toda la información que le había dado Itachi y aun así, le era difícil comprender por qué le hubiese mentido todo ese tiempo sobre algo tan esencial como su salud. Su hermano siempre conseguía engañarlo y aquello lo encrespaba. Por mucho que hubiese dicho que dejaría de tratarlo como un niño seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez.

Mirando de reojo la escena frente a él se dio cuenta que Naruto se veía más interesado de la cuenta en Hinata y estaba poniendo una mano en su hombro. No entendía que tipo de complicidad había entre ellos pero la confianza que se estaban mostrando uno al otro lo enervó. Su hermano estaba en la otra habitación y el perdedor ese se tomaba atributos completamente ajenos a lo que le correspondían. Subió una ceja fastidiado con la escena, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota para estar tocando a la novia de Itachi?

–No te preocupes Hinata-chan, todo saldrá bien. – ¿Estaría actuando así por qué se percataba de los nervios que sentía la chica? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese notar ese tipo de sentimientos en ella y él no? – Estamos hablando de Itachi aquí, él no se dejaría morir fácilmente, es demasiado asombroso para ello.

–Gracias Naruto-kun. – Respondió la joven con calma. – Confió en que todo saldrá bien.

Cuando Sasuke notó que aun no retiraba su mano del hombro de Hinata sacó un kunai y lo tiró en dirección a él. El arma rozó la piel de Naruto y fue a acabar clavada en la pared atrás de ambos. Lo miraron sorprendidos y Naruto incluso dejó caer su quijada en sorpresa y horror, moviendo su mano como si el hombro de Hinata fuera fuego.

Sasuke sonrió. Al menos captaba el mensaje de que Hinata no podía ser tocada, era propiedad de su hermano. Naruto lo miró irritado y movió su rostro hacia un costado.

–Bah, voy por ramen. – El rubio se puso de pie y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos con una mueca. Desapareció pasillo abajo no sin antes murmurar que nadie lo apreciaba en ese lugar.

Hinata suspiró pero Sasuke no puso mucha atención a ello. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la luz roja sobre el pabellón.

–Estará bien Sasuke-kun. – Escuchó de pronto. La voz de la joven se dirigía a él. – Itachi-san e-es muy fuerte. Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san, Ino-san y Chizune-san están con él. Ellas no de-dejarían que nada malo le sucediera.

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido intentando descifrar de donde provenía tanta serenidad para poder afirmar algo así. Exhaló un tanto molesto al no poder comprenderlo. Ella más que nadie debió haber estado quebrándose con la espera, pero ahí estaba en absoluta calma, perfectamente sentada y sonriendo.

–Quién te entiende. – Soltó mirando en dirección opuesta. – ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

Hinata sonrió. – Porque confío e-en él.

Y algo extraño sucedió. Por un instante su pecho dejó de doler y confió también en su hermano. No obstante, todo aquello pasó con rapidez y se sintió muy irritado de que ella lograse confiar ciegamente en Itachi y él no. Lo justificó con la idea de que ella era ingenua y demasiado inocente. Sasuke se negaba a serlo. Prefería depositar sus conclusiones en la lógica y no en cosas tan intangibles como la confianza en otra persona. Eso tenía una explicación sencilla, Sasuke nunca había estado enamorado, Hinata sí. El amor que sentía por Itachi la hacía poder confiar en que pasara lo que pasara, las cosas serían para mejor.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la sombra que se proyectaba desde el extremo del pasillo que atravesaba en forma perpendicular el lugar en donde estaban. Shisui estaba ahí. Sonrió divertido. Estaba lo suficientemente preocupado para estar ahí, pero era demasiado orgulloso para mostrárselos, prefiriendo permanecer ajeno a lo que sucedía. Ese era otro miembro de su familia que no siempre lograba descifrar.

El sonido del reloj seguía avanzando y las manivelas se movían lentamente sin novedades. Sasuke se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro jugando con la misma kunai que había lanzado en dirección a Naruto. De vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada a Hinata sólo para descubrir que la joven estaba sentada, luciendo en paz, y con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentó junto a ella mostrándose desinteresado en su presencia. Podía aceptar el hecho de que ella fuese la novia de su hermano y su futura hermana política, pero aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que había perdido su lugar gracias a la Hyuga.

El silencio entre ambos se hacía un tanto pesado. A Sasuke se le hacía extraño que Hinata, a diferencia de otras chicas con que había sido compañero durante la academia, no lo tomara en cuenta ni se mostrara sonrojada o nerviosa cerca de él. Era un leve golpe para su ego. No obstante, le agradaba al mismo tiempo. No tenía que preocuparse con alejarla ni que ella fuese a pensar que una palabra en su dirección significase más que sólo eso. Cada vez que había sido amable con Sakura mientras crecían la joven había pensando en que eso se debía a que secretamente él sentía algo por ella, haciendo que su amistad fuese difícil de mantener. Pero Hinata no era así, no era importuna, irritante ni exagerada, ¿Pero eso bastaba para haber logrado que Itachi se enamorase de ella?

– ¿Qué hay de especial en ti para que llames tanto la atención a mi hermano? – Le preguntó de pronto.

Siempre había tenido la duda. Sabía que la mayoría de las personas en Konoha se conocían de vista pero que Itachi hubiese decidido ponerle más atención en desmedro de las demás chicas que se morían por él se le hacía extraño. Para él, Hinata era muy promedio. No era deslumbrantemente hermosa, no iluminaba una habitación cuando entraba ni el mundo dejaba de girar cuando ella sonreía. Ni si quiera era la kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha y tampoco la heredera del clan Hyuga. Era bastante común. Y aun así, había logrado llamar la atención de Itachi desde que era una niña. Si lograba entender el motivo de ello, quizás el también pudiese conocer a alguien que le llamara la atención eventualmente.

– Digo, no me tomes a mal pero eres bastante normal a simple vista. – Se justificó Sasuke ante la mirada espantada de Hinata. – ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tu y no otra chica se va a casar con mi hermano?

–Uhmm… no lo sé Sasuke-kun, e-es algo que también me he p-preguntado muchas veces. – Admitió Hinata encogiéndose entre sus hombros con un poco de vergüenza.

Sasuke notaba que de alguna forma, aunque no fuese escandalosa cerca de él, aun lograba sentirse intimidada. Él la intimidaba. Si iba a ser su hermana política tal vez debía comenzar a tratarla un poco mejor o aquello alejaría a Itachi de su persona. Ella iba a ser la esposa de su hermano después de todo.

Intentó pensar en un tema para conversar, cualquier cosa que le mostrara a esa Hyuga que él podía ser una persona interesante y también considerado con los sentimientos de los demás.

– ¿Y dónde está el gato que te regaló Itachi? – Le preguntó intentando sonar casual.

–Tsuki.. e-esta con Hanabi-sama. – Respondió con humildad. – Le pedí que lo cuidara hasta que volviera.

–Es raro que llames a tu hermana de esa forma. – Se quejó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. – Tu familia es rara. – Casi dijo que ella también lo era pero prefirió no decir nada. Sólo entonces se percató que por mucho que intentase ser amable con ella, siempre había algo que le producía tratarla de forma tosca y poco amistosa. – Digo… no es que sea rara, más bien, especial.

Hinata lo miró confundida notando el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando para hablarle de forma normal.

–Su-supongo. – Respondió encogiéndose entre sus hombros aún más.

Fue entonces que el quejido prolongado que se escuchó desde la habitación puso a ambos a mirar la puerta nuevamente. Era la voz de Itachi. Fuera lo que fuera que le estaban haciendo era extremadamente doloroso pues su hermano no gritaba ni se quejaba nunca. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo, todo instinto en él le pedía que se pusiera de pie, echara abajo la puerta y sacara a su hermano de ahí.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese pararse sintió algo cálido que tomaba su mano con fuerza. Miró hacia un costado y se encontró con los ojos de Hinata.

–Itachi-san estará bien. – Su rostro lucía decaído y su otra mano estaba sobre su pecho, pero su expresión era inflexible.

La voz de Hinata sonaba tan confiada en ello que por mucho que Sasuke quiso gritarle "¿_Cómo sabes tú eso?_" No pudo, sólo terminó asintiendo en silencio y apretando su mano de vuelta. Ambos amaban a Itachi y el dolor que sentían debía ser similar. Aquello lo hizo sentirse un poco más cerca de ella.

– ¿De verdad no estás preocupada? – Le preguntó un poco avergonzado.

–Claro que lo estoy. – Respondió sin si quiera titubear. – Pero voy a ser la esposa de un Hokage, no puedo dejar que ese tipo de sentimientos destruya mi calma. Van a haber momentos desde ahora en adelante en que Itachi-san me necesite más que nunca, no puedo mostrar debilidad cuando quien está peleando por su vida es él.

La miró completamente desconcertado.

A veces, en ciertas ocasiones y circunstancias muy alejadas unas de las otras, entendía por qué Itachi la había elegido a ella sobre las demás.

Aquella mujer a su lado era asombrosa. Tal vez, merecía escucharlo aunque fuese sólo una vez, en una sola ocasión… intentó decirle que su hermano era afortunado de haberla encontrado pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Su boca se negó a decírselo. No sería esa vez ni en esa ocasión.

Ambos permanecieron con las manos entrelazadas intentando permanecer impasibles ante el dolor de escuchar a Itachi del otro lado de la puerta. Era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento.

·

·

·

·

·

Un manto de lágrimas y cansancio empañaban su visión cuando vio a Itachi recostado ahí frente a ella. Suspiró aliviada y el peso de toda una noche de vigilia, desvelo y agotamiento cayó sobre sus hombros. Sasuke se encontraba a junto a ella y un poco más atrás, en el marco de la puerta, Shisui y Naruto escuchaban a la mujer que en ese momento estaba hablando, Tsunade se encargaba de explicarles los pormenores de la operación detalle a detalle.

Aún así, Hinata no estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el perfil de Itachi y la forma pacífica en que dormía. Se había acabado, pasara lo que pasara, todo ese dolor, la angustia y la frustración al ver que el hombre que amaba se moría lentamente frente a sus ojos se había terminado.

Sólo la voz de Sasuke la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Entonces estará bien? ¿Está segura? – Le preguntó el Uchiha.

–Lo estará. – Respondió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma. – Esta fue la cirugía más difícil de mi vida. Si no hubiese entrenado personalmente a Sakura, Ino e Chizune, no creo que hubiésemos logrado activar este jutsu de manera tan prologada y eficaz. Después de todo, nos demoramos diez horas en reconstruir su corazón de cero.

Sasuke sonrió. – Gracias. – Dijo sin saber cómo agradecerle. – Muchas gracias…

Hinata la miró e hizo una profunda reverencia también. No podía creer que toda esa angustia estaba llegando a su fin. – Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

Nunca había entendido la genialidad de aquella mujer.. En más de una ocasión había escuchado a Tenten idolatrarla por ser la mejor kunoichi de la historia de Konoha, pero de ningún modo le había llamado la atención en lo personal, ni si quiera cuando sus compañeras de curso habían decidido entrenar con ella.

Ahora que veía su trabajo y la escuchaba decir que Itachi estaba bien, entendió el motivo por el cual despertaba ese tipo de sentimientos en tantas personas.

–Bien, salgan de la habitación ahora. Itachi necesita descansar. Estuvo más de la mitad del procedimiento consciente. – Les dijo Tsunade comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta con una dignidad y gracia que evocaba la presencia de un ente de otra era. Por algo se le consideraba miembro de los legendarios sannin.

–Dis..disculpe pero, ¿Puedo quedarme con él? – Preguntó Hinata con nerviosismo. – Le dije que… que estaría aquí cuando todo terminara.

Por lo general Tsunade le habría dicho que no. Itachi necesitaba mucho tiempo para descansar del estrés físico que le había provocado el jutsu… pero ver esa expresión en ella logró ablandarla un poco. De cualquier forma, dudaba que alguien que se veía tan dulce y tímida a simple vista fuese a causar molestias o intentar despertarlo.

–Está bien. – Dijo suspirando. – Pero tú sales. – Ordenó mirando a Sasuke quien la observó de vuelta con rabia.

– ¡De ninguna manera! – Respondió con firmeza. – Voy a estar aquí cuando mi hermano despierte.

–Es mejor que salgas, descanses un poco, comas alguna cosa y luego vuelvas. – Dijo Tsunade irritada. – Has estado despierto toda la noche mocoso estúpido. No quiero tener que realizar una cirugía de emergencia a dos hermanos hoy.

– ¡Hinata ha estado toda la noche en las mismas condiciones y a ella le permitiste quedarse! Exijo el mismo trato. – Alegó escuchándose más desafiante que nunca.

Fue entonces que Shisui interrumpió. – A menos que le quiebre las piernas y lo lleve hacia afuera, no se moverá, e incluso si hiciese eso… se arrastraría de vuelta. – Naruto comenzó a reírse. Era exactamente lo que haría su mejor amigo.

–Como sea. Sólo no metan ruido. Déjenlo descansar. – Se rindió finalmente la mujer. Estaba demasiado cansada para estar discutiendo. – Vamos Naruto, necesito hacerte unas preguntas sobre Jiraiya.

– ¿Ero sennin? ¿Lo conoce? – Le preguntó el rubio extrañado. – Por favor, no me diga que le debe dinero o algo… estoy harto de tener que pagar sus deudas.

–Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué tal si ambos nos tomamos una botellita de sake para celebrar la recuperación de mi primo? – La invitó Shisui tomándola de los hombros y caminando con ella hacia afuera. – Se lo debo después de hacerla venir desde tan lejos.

Tsunade observó la mano confianzuda en su hombro levantando una ceja. – Retira tu mano de inmediato a menos que quieras perderla.

–No se lo tome tan en serio, sabe que podría estar haciendo cosas peores que esta. – Le indicó mientras su risa sonaba con fuerza desde el pasillo.

La puerta se cerró dejando a Hinata y a Sasuke dentro. La joven tomó asiento a un costado de la cama en donde Itachi descansaba y Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Tomó entonces en una mano la mano de Itachi y apoyó la otra contra su rostro removiendo las hebras de cabellera negra que enmarcaban sus mejillas. Su piel blanca estaba perlada por el sudor, pero se veía en paz durmiendo. Hinata suspiró aliviada al sentir su calidez.

–Tu hermano es un hombre con una fuerza descomunal. – Dijo Hinata en un susurro, con una sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba su felicidad. – Debe haber sido muy difícil vivir intentando alcanzarlo.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso. Nunca nadie había comprendido aquello, ni si quiera su propia familia o Naruto. Ni si quiera Sakura quien decía amarlo se daba cuenta de ello.

–Lo fue. – Confesó.

En silencio, ambos entendieron que vivir cerca de un ser tan extraordinario como Itachi podía quitarle el aliento a cualquiera y hacerlo empequeñecer hasta desaparecer. Por supuesto, no era su culpa… pero tal como él le había dicho en alguna ocasión a su hermano menor, la grandeza de un shinobi viene acompañada con la soledad.

Sasuke agradeció que aquello no fuese cierto en esta ocasión. Itachi había encontrado alguien que no se sentía intimidada por su grandeza, por el contrario, parecía admirarla y encontrar en ella su propia fortaleza. Tal vez aquello fuese lo que llamaban amor, la capacidad de encontrar fortaleza en la evocación de otra persona.

Itachi Uchiha despertó cerca del medio día.

Comenzó a parpadear lentamente, primero una, luego dos veces, hasta que se acostumbró a la luz y la confusión de donde estaba se esfumó. Hinata se acercó a él un poco más y comenzó a temblar ante la expectación de encontrarse nuevamente con él. La presión que había caído sobre ella todo ese tiempo la había destrozado en más de una forma, pero ni si quiera se había permitido pensar en que aquella cirugía no tendría éxito. Debía confiar en Itachi y eso había hecho.

–Estaba soñando contigo. – Dijo apretando levemente su mano.

Hinata asintió y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar ante la alegría de escucharlo hablar y saber que estaba bien.

– ¿Y Sasuke? – Preguntó Itachi adivinando que su hermano no se habría movido de su lado después de que terminase la cirugía. Hinata miró en la dirección opuesta indicándole su ubicación. Sasuke estaba durmiendo profundamente sentado contra la pared. Itachi sonrió. – Ya veo, ¿Causó muchos problemas?

–Sólo un poco. – Respondió ella recordando la forma en que había acosado a Tsunade con preguntas y como se había negado a salir de esa habitación hasta que Itachi despertara. – ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí. – Dijo intentando mirarla con más cuidado.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas descansar tranquilo? – Le susurró.

Él negó. – ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

–Toda la mañana. – Dijo Hinata con ternura y timidez. – Tu cirugía resultó bien. Reconstruyeron tu corazón y… y todo está bien. – Itachi inhaló y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso. – Vas a vivir muchos años más. – Hinata llevo la mano de Itachi a su rostro y la rozó contra sus mejillas.

–Ey… no llores ahora. – Le dijo Itachi al notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – No lloraste todo este tiempo y lo haces ahora que está todo bien.

Hinata lo miró fijamente a los ojos, ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto? Desde pequeña se venían encontrando una y otra vez. Había notado aquella profunda tristeza en sus ojos aun cuando sonreía con una calidez que la traspasaba. Cuando era pequeña, había pensando que Itachi Uchiha era bondadoso y gentil, a pesar de aquella pena, angustia y miedo que lo acongojaban.

Y ahora, verlo ahí, luciendo completamente feliz… lograba traspasarle el alma.

–Lo siento. – Dijo Hinata conmovida.

Itachi comprendió que no estaba llorando porque se sintiese triste, sino que por el contrario, aquellas eran lágrimas de felicidad.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

**NOTA**

_Muchas gracias por el constante apoyo a este fic. Pensé en dejar en el aire el tema de la enfermedad de Itachi, pero no. Hay que cerrar situaciones ahora que el fic termina y no iba a dejar un punto tan fundamental del desarrollo de la trama con una solución mágica. Así que, si no saben cuál es el jutsu que hicieron en Itachi, es el mismo con el que salvaron a Neji reconstruyéndole los pulmones y el estómago después de esa pelea en que van a buscar a Sasuke (Cuando Neji casi muere). En teoría, Tsunade le destruyó el corazón y se lo hizo de nuevo (por si no se entendió). _

_El próximo capítulo tal vez sea el mejor de todo el fic y es algo que he estado esperando escribir con muchas ansias. Espero que continúen leyendo xD_

_Un beso ^^Sólo quedan 3 capitulos para que termine este fic. quello me tiene media triste pero espero poder cerrar la historia de la manera que se merece. Para ser un ItaHina (un crack pairing del cual pocas personas escriben) me siento muy afortunada de haber contado con lectores tan buena onda y quienes me daban criticas positivas (y constructivas) durante el camino. Por lo mismo, siento que la historia se merece un final que sea digno de recordar y espero dar la talla. Nuevamente, gracias por todo ^^  
_

* * *

_**NOTA 2**  
_

_**Mishima Arashi** me dio una muy buena observación sobre que Hinata no tiene la edad para tratar con el famoso "kun" a Itachi. Con la duda en mente, busque a detalle cuando se utiliza el "kun" y el "san". Cuando lo veía en los anime siempre considere que el kun y el san era un tema de confianza más que de edad, si alguien sabe con exactitud sobre el tema, me lo puede aclarar por mensaje privado por favor! En serio que por mis estudios miserables de japonés pensé que el Kun se utilizaba cuando hay amistad, aprecio o amor entre dos personas más o menos de la misma edad (considerando que Hinata e Itachi son jóvenes, aunque igual Itachi es mayor que ella .)_


	16. Love is always ready to hope

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. __Love does not come to an end._

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**LOVE IS ALWAYS READY TO HOPE**

_(El amor siempre está listo para esperanzarse)_

·

·

·

·

·

_Tu padre Minato pudo convertirse en Hokage porque tenía a tu madre, Kushina y a todo el resto. _

_Tu sueño es el mismo que el de tu padre, ¿No es así? _

_Entonces, recuerda. _

_No es que todos te vayan a reconocer porque te conviertas en Hokage. Aquellos que son reconocidos son los que se convierten en Hokage. _

_No te olvides, de tus amigos. _

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Naruto Capítulo 552 – El Prerrequisito para ser Hokage**

·

·

·

·

·

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó se le saldría por la boca. Estaba entrenada para soportar situaciones de extrema peligrosidad y riesgo en donde su vida estuviese en peligro, pero nunca nadie la había entrenado, ni si quiera le había dicho, qué se suponía debía hacer ahora que estaba casada.

Se lo preguntó de nuevo a sí misma mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta sujeta del brazo de Itachi observando su nuevo hogar en penumbras.

Bueno, de hecho, eso no era enteramente cierto. Sabía _qué_ sucedía la primera noche entre un hombre y una mujer casados, pero no sabía _cómo_ eso debía suceder. Sakura, Ino y Tenten le habían intentado explicar, pero cuando llegaron a la parte en que ella debía desnudarse se sintió tan mortificada, avergonzada y nerviosa que terminó desmayándose. Cuando lograron traerla de vuelta al mundo de la consciencia y le dijeron que no se preocupara porque Itachi también lo estaría, volvieron a perderla.

Había pensando en ello durante todo el viaje al monasterio del País del Fuego y de vuelta, preguntándose si de verdad tendría que hacer algo tan vergonzoso como _eso_. Hasta ese momento toda la idea de su romance con Itachi había sido completamente espiritual, un proceso en que su alma se había ido apegando a la de su esposo lentamente hasta entender que sin él no estaba completa, pero… ahora era el momento para concretar aquello. La unión física de sus cuerpos, tal como había escuchado al monje que los casó mencionar antes de amarrar los hilos rojos que habían llevado en sus dedos.

Sólo de pensarlo sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Itachi se adelantó a ella subiendo el interruptor de la luz y ambos notaron como se alumbraba la entrada. Se miraron sonrojando e Itachi se agachó para ayudarla a sacarse sus sandalias. No se quejó, después de todo Itachi le había ayudado todo el camino hasta su nuevo hogar con el _uchikake_ (el kimono de matrimonio) que era demasiado largo y había que sostenerlo para poder caminar con él. Aun así, para ser la hija mayor de uno de los hombres más pudientes de Konoha, su uchikake había sido bastante sencillo, siendo el Obi con el símbolo del clan Uchiha lo más ostentoso en toda su vestimenta. Aquello había sido otro gesto de parte de su padre para demostrarle lo decepcionado que se sentía porque se casara con un Uchiha.

– ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té? – La voz de Itachi la sacó de sus pensamientos. No la estaba mirando y aquello la asustó incluso un poco más.

Asintió nerviosa, intentando sonreír mientras él dejaba las sandalias a un costado.

Aun portaba el tradicional _watabōshi _blanco sobre su cabeza. Su cabellera estaba tomada en un tomate bastante elaborado, lleno de pequeñas horquillas y otras cosas para mantenerlo en su lugar. Le dolía bastante pero en ningún momento se había quejado de ello durante el día.

–Se.. se supone que.. que yo debería servirte a ti. – Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

Itachi había alcanzado a dar un par de pasos, por lo tanto se dio vuelta y la miró un tanto confundido. – ¿Por qué?

–Porque… pues… yo soy tu e-esposa, debo atenderte como corresponde y…

–Hinata-san, no seremos así, ¿verdad? – Hinata levantó su mirada y lo observó incluso más asustada. – No quisiera que dejaras de ser como normalmente eres sólo porque nos casamos, nada debería cambiar. No quiero que actuemos como lo hacen mis padres… como si mi madre fuera una mucama y entre ellos no se conocieran.

–¿No es.. no es eso lo que se e-espera de una buena esposa? – Preguntó Hinata juntando las cejas. Sus labios se veían extremadamente rojos con el maquillaje que portaba. – Una esposa debe ser obediente y servicial, ¿no?

Itachi suspiró – Mi madre dejó de lado sus labores como kunoichi cuando se casó con mi padre y se dedicó toda su vida a labores del hogar y a criarnos a mi hermano y a mí… pero no sé si eso era lo que ella realmente deseaba o lo que se esperaba de ella al tomar su posición como la esposa del líder del clan Uchiha. – Dio más pasos en su dirección hasta que quedó parado frente a ella. Elevó su mano y la llevó a su rostro acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos. –Yo no deseo eso para ti… no quiero que cambies tu forma de ser. Me enamoré de ti, tal como eres.

–Pero.. Itachi-san yo… a mi me haría muy feliz poder servir el té y hacer todo lo que se espera de una esposa… yo... – Insistió ella entrando en pánico. – Yo quiero complacerte… – Lo último lo dijo casi en un suspiro, algo que preocupó un poco a Itachi.

–Espero que no haya sido mi madre la que te metiera esa idea en la cabeza. – Hinata no sabía qué debía responderle. Su conversación con Mikoto Uchiha aun latía en su mente sobre los deberes y las expectativas de una buena esposa. Itachi la tomó de los hombros mirándola con ternura. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás así sólo por el té? Pensé que si yo lo preparaba te iba a sorprender.

Se tapó el rostro para que Itachi no la viera. Si hasta él dudaba de sus habilidades para preparar algo tan simple como el té, era claro que nadie esperaba que pudiese lograr ser una buena ama de casa. Debió haberse entrenado para ser una excelente esposa con una de las abuelas del clan, pero tuvo tan poco tiempo para ello que prefirió pasar esos días pendiente de la salud de Itachi y ahora no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

Hinata respiró profundamente y suspiró. – Voy a ser una esposa terrible.

–Eso no es cierto Hinata-san. – Itachi se hizo una idea de por qué estaba actuando así. Seguramente alguien en su clan le había dicho qué se esperaba de ella ahora o quizás incluso un miembro de su familia. – Somos jóvenes, se supone que no sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. – Hinata retiró sus manos del rostro y lo miró nerviosa. – Yo tampoco sé qué es lo que se supone debo hacer, mi padre no fue el mejor ejemplo para ello. Y sinceramente, no quiero terminar pareciéndome a él o tratándote como él trata a mi madre. – Sonrió intentando que no se mostrara lo nervioso que también se sentía con todo ello. – ¿Por qué no lo preparamos juntos?

Hinata miró hacia un costado y se tapó la boca con el puño. – Está bien.

Itachi tomó de su mano y ambos caminaron hacia la cocina. Su madre le había ayudado los días anteriores a llenarla con lo básico pues de ahora en adelante vivirían ahí. Sin embargo, no tenía idea dónde estaban las cosas. Ambos se miraron suspirando y Hinata entendió que estaba esperando que activara el byakugan para buscar las cosas. Sonrió sintiéndose un poco más en control de la situación y activó su dojutsu sin si quiera moverse o hacer sellos.

–Tercer gabinete de arriba. – Dijo relajando nuevamente la visión.

–Gracias. – Murmuró Itachi caminando hacia la dirección indicada y abriéndolo las puertas de la despensa. Se sorprendió de que hubiese tan pocas cosas dentro y la miró aun más avergonzado. – Deberé ir por abarrotes mañana. Si lo deseas podemos hacer una lista juntos para que pueda ir y comprar lo que vayamos a necesitar…

–Ambos podemos ir… – le respondió Hinata con rapidez. – Debo ir por Tsuki mañana.

–Está bien. – Dijo Itachi, no pensó que aquello fuese algo por lo cual debían comenzar a discutir. – Iremos juntos entonces.

Todo el resto de las cosas de Hinata habían sido puestas en cajas y Tenten la había ayudado a colocarlas dentro de pergaminos con su _Jikūkan Ninjutsu_. Era sólo cosa de comenzar a retirarlas y ordenarlas. Itachi debía ayudarla con ello, no era demasiado buena cuando se trataba de técnicas de ese tipo y no quería que sus cosas se perdieran en el limbo.

Lo máximo que Hinata realizó fue encender la estufa para calentar un poco de agua. Cuando quiso hacer algo más se dio cuenta que Itachi tenía todo bajo control y parecía de verdad querer hacerle té, como si se hubiese preparado para ese momento. Sonrió divertida, aunque aun nerviosa, y dio un paso atrás con la iniciativa de asistirlo.

Sólo bastó que él empezara a calentar las tazas con agua caliente para que se diera cuenta que nunca sería tan buena como él cuando se trataba de realizar algo, aunque fuese una tarea tan sencilla y común como aquella. Lo observó con una fascinación reverencial preguntándose cómo era posible que hiciera que algo tan ordinario se viese elegante y hermoso. Pero en vez de frustrarse, se sintió privilegiada. Al igual que muchas otras cosas durante su vida, tendría la oportunidad de aprender de él. Podía pedir que le enseñara a mejorar su té, que le dijera cual era el secreto para que se viera tan elegante su movimiento de manos o incluso para lograr que su aroma fuese tan intenso.

Cuando estiró la taza de té hacia ella, no pudo evitar sonrojar… aquel hombre era su esposo, suyo, nadie más lo tendría excepto ella. Aquel pensamiento egoísta la hizo sentirse como una niña pequeña que no quiere compartir un dulce. No debía pensar así, después de todo, Itachi era el quinto Hokage. Le pertenecía a toda la aldea. – _Pero su corazón es mío…_ – pensó sonriendo aún más.

–Gracias. – Dijo tomando la taza con cuidado; dejó que el vapor llegara a su nariz. – Huele muy bien.

–Me alegra que te agrade el olor; el té fue un regalo de mis tíos. – Dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba frente a ella y tomaba un sorbo con calma.

En ese momento, Hinata se dio cuenta que el rostro de Itachi se transformaba lentamente mientras miraba la taza. Su calma tan característica en él se veía quebrada con cada segundo que pasaba mirando el brebaje que había preparado para ambos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó con suavidad, preocupada al verlo mirar su té así.

–No bebas. Esta horrible. – Dijo algo mortificado. – No entiendo, pensé que lo había hecho tal cual lo hace Okaa–san.

Hinata sonrió. – No puede estar tan mal… – Antes de que Itachi la detuviese, la dio un sorbo y también su rostro comenzó a cambiar. Bajó la mirada sorprendida de que aquello tuviese un sabor tan amargo y desagradable. – ¿Ves? Está… está d-delicioso.

–No hay necesidad de que mientas Hinata-san… – Insistió él completamente avergonzado, intentando quitarle la taza.

Sin embargo Hinata fue más rápida y bebió el té de golpe. Itachi era su esposo. No iba a rechazar la primera taza de té que él le ofrecía durante su primera noche de casados. Eso habría sido un augurio de mala suerte para ambos. Cuando tragó subió la mirada hacia el pelinegro que la miraba atónito.

–Realmente no necesitabas hacer eso… – Murmuró mientras sus labios formaban con lentitud una sonrisa.

Hinata intentó recuperar el aire e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener sus gestos impasibles aunque cada uno de los músculos en su cara se quería arrugar en repugnancia. Aún sentía ese amargor en la boca pero suspiró como si hubiese sido delicioso.

Para su propio bien, se dio cuenta que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Itachi Uchiha había hecho algo mal.

Suspiró con tanto alivio que ni si quiera ella lo creyó del todo. Fue como quitarse un peso de encima que venía carcomiéndole el pecho desde el momento en que se comprometieron. Su esposo, Itachi Uchiha, el quinto Hokage, el genio… no era perfecto. Aunque fuese una sola cosa, algo tan pequeño e insignificante como no saber cómo preparar el té, lo sacaba de la categoría de alguien completamente perfecto. Por lo mismo, ella no tenía que estar todo el tiempo intentando serlo, tal como él había dicho, podían aprender juntos todo ese tema de ser marido y mujer sin la necesidad de ponerse presión extra.

–Estaba delicioso, Itachi-san. – Dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia. – Pero, mañana yo prepararé el té si no te molesta.

Itachi tuvo que controlarse para no comenzar a reír. – Por favor, nunca me dejes volver a hacerlo. No quiero ser el responsable de enviarte al hospital intoxicada. – Bajó el rostro con una sonrisa melancólica. – Siempre se veía tan fácil cuando Okaa-san lo hacía.

Hinata se acercó levemente hacia él. – Yo puedo enseñarte. No es.. no es tan complicado pero, hay que saber revolverlo bien y… y también calcular la cantidad de _matcha_ que se incluye en el… – Fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo cerca que Itachi estaba de ella y la forma en que la miraba mientras hablaba. – en el… – Sus ojos lilas se perdieron en los de Itachi. – en el… – Y cuando la mano de su esposo se posicionó en su cintura tirándola hacia él, perdió completamente el hilo de lo que iba a decir.

–¿En el? – Le preguntó acercándose a sus labios. – ¿En el qué Hinata-san?

–No lo sé… – Respondió con sinceridad mientras Itachi la besaba.

Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso al sentir su tacto.

Las palabras de Ino, Tenten y Sakura llegaron a ella como un balde de agua fría y entendió lo que iba a suceder. Era lo que había estado temiendo todo el día…

·

·

·

·

·

_Se encontraban reunidas en la casa de Ino, sentadas en el suelo, con mascarillas de barro en el rostro y charlando temas que tanto a la rubia como a la pelirrosa le parecían importantes: por qué Sasuke era un bombón y un imbécil al mismo tiempo._

_Ino estaba cepillándole el cabello a Sakura (y le dio más de un tirón cuando la escuchó decir que Sasuke era perfecto) mientras que Tenten intentaba, con torpeza, limarle las uñas a Hinata aduciendo que Sasuke no se comparaba al aire varonil y elegante que desprendía Neji. _

– _¡Te lo digo! – Alegó Tenten. – Sasuke ni si quiera se puede medir con Neji. Todo lo que hace, lo hace perfecto y además es un caballero siempre, sus modales son refinados y llenos de un toque delicado, pero al mismo tiempo masculino… – La chica suspiró y sonrojó._

–_Pero Neji-kun es tan… tan… – Ino estaba buscando un calificativo para no ofender a Hinata, después de todo eran primos. –…es demasiado distante. _

– _¿Y Sasuke no? – Preguntó Tenten un tanto molesta._

–_Sasuke-kun no es distante, es misterioso. – Agregó Sakura y tanto ella como Ino suspiraron con sonrisitas de adolescentes enamoradas. _

_Tenten frunció el ceño, aun no podía creer que alguien en su sano juicio pensara que Sasuke Uchiha era más atractivo que Neji Hyuga. Ella podía admitir que Sasuke era todo un partido, pero no más que Neji. _

–_Creo que ambas están exagerando. – Dijo subiendo sus ojos para mirar a la peliazul. – ¿No lo crees Hina-chan? _

–_Uhmm… yo… – No le gustaba que la metieran en discusiones, sobre todo cuando no tenía mucho que decir al respecto. A sus ojos, Neji era encantador, pero Sasuke también tenía un aire galante en él. No pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba pensando en su respuesta y sonreír. – Los Uchiha tienen un cierto… uhm… encanto que los hace a-atractivos. _

_Las tres amigas la miraron sorprendida mientras ella se encogía entre sus hombros avergonzada por las miradas. Exhalaron pesadamente al mismo tiempo, entendiendo que el cumplido no iba hacia Sasuke, iba para su novio, Itachi. _

_Como kunoichis eran pocas las ocasiones en que las cuatro se podían reunir y consentirse a sí mismas de esa forma; Ni si quiera iban en muchas misiones juntas. La formación que les habían dado al graduarse de la academia las había puesto en medio de dos hombres. No sólo eso, por años Sakura e Ino parecían odiarse, Hinata era demasiado tímida si quiera para conversar con ellas y Tenten parecía sólo enfocada en entrenar (no era su culpa, Gai era el maestro más exigente que se podría haber tenido). Sin embargo, aprovechando que Hinata sería la primera de ellas en casarse habían decidido reunirse para celebrar la última noche de soltería de la joven Hyuga. Como mujeres, debían apoyarse las unas a las otras aunque fuera sólo en ese tipo de ocasiones. _

_Habían querido sacar a Hinata a divertirse, tener una noche de desenfreno y locura, meterse en un problema u dos, olvidarse del decoro, la costumbre y la moral… todo antes de que su compañera se convirtiera en la esposa de Itachi Uchiha. Lamentablemente, nada había resultado como lo habían planeado en un comienzo._

_La BBQ estaba cerrada, no las dejaron entrar en una taberna por ser menores de edad y tampoco habían conseguido que alguno de los chicos les hiciera un baile erótico o quisiera participar de sus juegos de solteras. _

_Shikamaru Nara se había negado rotundamente sin importar lo mucho que Ino amenazó para que lo hiciera. Chouji dijo que prefería morir de hambre antes que ser humillado de esa forma. Sasuke y Naruto dijeron que no, el primero aduciendo que eran unas desfachatadas y que estaban locas si pensaban que él haría algo tan degradante, menos con su futura hermana política; Naruto había dicho que aunque la idea le parecía graciosa y estaba dispuesto a esforzarse porque Hinata-chan se divirtiera su última noche de soltera, le temía demasiado la ira de Itachi como para hacerlo. Pensaron en Sai, pero desde que el chico había calificado a Sakura como una "Fea" y a Ino como "Hermosa", no estaba si quiera considerado para haber estado ahí. Rock Lee estuvo de acuerdo en ello pues pensó sería una buena forma de entrenar y demostrarle a Sakura lo tonificado que era su cuerpo, no obstante cuando Neji escuchó lo que planeaban hacer para Hinata amenazó a Tenten de manera tan tajante, que la chica temió si quiera insistir con el tema. Ino consideró pedírselo a Shisui Uchiha, pero cuando Sakura se enteró dijo que prefería inhalar quita esmalte antes de tener que estar en la misma habitación con él. Por lo tanto, la lista de candidatos se redujo a cero y su despedida de soltera no tendría bailes eróticos ni hombres con poca ropa alrededor de ellas. _

_Hinata le agradeció a todos los dioses por ello. _

_Terminaron en una pijamada en la casa de Ino, lo cual parecía apropiado; una última noche en que Hinata pudiese ser sólo una chica más de Konoha antes de que asumiera el rol de una mujer. _

_Se pusieron ropa extravagante que incluía boas de pluma, lentejuelas y accesorios exagerados. Cantaron karaoke, comieron hasta reventar y finalmente cuando se acercaba la media noche se habían metido en sus pijamas para embellecerse antes de dormir. _

–_Aún no puedo creer que Hinata-san se vaya a casar con Itachi Uchiha. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, pensando para sí misma que tan emocionada se habría encontrado ella si hubiese estado en su posición, sin embargo cuando veía a Hinata parecía más tranquila de lo normal. – ¿No estás nerviosa Hinata-san? _

–_Es cierto, ni si quiera parece como si te fueras a casar mañana. – Añadió Ino mientras le hacía pequeñas trenzas a Sakura. – ¿Por qué no estás volviéndote loca? _

_Hinata sonrió tiernamente, un tanto avergonzada por lo que iba a decir. – Se que todo saldrá bien. _

_Ninguna quiso insistir más en el tema, entendiendo que no había más razones que la esperanza de Hinata en que de alguna forma esa era la elección correcta y que por lo mismo, las cosas no podían fallar. Las tres se sintieron un tanto celosas de la seguridad de sus palabras y la confianza que había en su mirada. Se veía tan esperanzada que su vida junto a Itachi estaría llena de felicidad que no pudieron sino sentirse menguadas y hasta nostálgicas de no poder tener esa misma convicción sobre sus propias relaciones con el género masculino. _

– _Eres realmente afortunada Hinata-san. Desde que le dije a Sasuke mis sentimientos, hablamos muy poco. – Agregó Sakura suspirando. – Tal vez no debí decírselo, pero pensé que si él lo sabía, tal vez… comenzaría a tratarme como una mujer y no sólo como su compañera de equipo. Sólo se acerca a mí cuando necesita algo. _

_Ino y Tenten la miraron rodando los ojos, ambas entendían que Sasuke Uchiha era un sujeto extraño, pero Sakura insistía en permanecer ahí esperando que él estuviese listo para tomarla en serio. _

_Tal vez Hinata hubiese podido criticar muchas cosas de Sakura Haruno, pero nunca la convicción tenía en sus propios sentimientos. Aquello era una cualidad que la hacía una mujer levemente más fuerte que el resto, pero que al mismo tiempo, la más vulnerable a sufrir y terminar con un corazón roto. Hinata le había dicho en alguna ocasión que dejara que Sasuke Uchiha encontrara su camino y si ambos coincidían era porque estaba destinado a ocurrir, pero ella estaba firme esperando por él, sin importar lo que aquello le hacía a su espíritu. _

_Para la sorpresa de Hinata, observó en los ojos jade de Sakura Haruno una sombra extraña como si por un instante también ella dudara de lo que realmente sentía. No supo qué le habría pasado los últimos días como para poner en duda sus propios sentimientos, pero debió ser algo muy fuerte para alterar esa firme convicción de que Sasuke y ella eran el uno para el otro. Se sintió esperanzada de que Sakura mirara a su alrededor y viera que el Uchiha no era el único hombre en Konoha, que habían otras personas que la miraban más de lo normal y que inconscientemente, ella miraba de vuelta. _

–_Olvídalo Sakura-san. Hay cientos de chicos en Konoha. – Dijo Tenten sonriendo con gracia y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – No lo necesitas, para nada. _

–_Es cierto. – Agregó Ino. – Yo amo a Sasuke-kun, pero hace años desistí en la idea de esperar por él. Estoy segura que vendrá alguien más y me robará el corazón. Tal vez Sai u otro lindo Uchiha como… ¡Shisui-kun! ¡Seríamos cuñadas en algún grado Hinata! – Ino abrazó a la joven Hyuga por los hombros. _

– _¿Shisui? – El rostro de Sakura se descompuso. – ¿Por qué rayos alguien querría ser la esposa de ese cerdo egoísta y arrogante? – Le preguntó con antipatía. _

–_A veces es lindo… – Dijo Ino coquetamente. _

– _¿Lindo? ¿Estás loca?– La increpó Sakura. – Shisui Uchiha le haría un favor a la humanidad si se cubriera de parafina y se prendiera fuego a sí mismo. _

_Ino la miró de reojo. – ¿Por qué lo detestas? ¿Qué te hizo? _

–_¿Ha..hacerme? – Preguntó Sakura sonrojándose. – ¡Él no me ha hecho nada! Sólo…sólo creo que es… es repulsivo. _

_Tenten e Ino la miraron con suspicacia, no era normal de Sakura ponerse tan agresiva contra una persona que no fuera Naruto, mucho menos sonrojarse por una simple pregunta. Sin embargo, no era momento para indagar en eso, por lo cual Tenten intentó cambiar el tema percibiendo lo tenso que se ponía el ambiente entre Sakura e Ino. _

– _Oigan chicas, ¿Por qué no le damos sus regalos a Hinata? – Les preguntó animada. _

– _¡Es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido! – Dijo Ino con entusiasmo. _

_Hinata miró a Tenten un tanto espantada. – ¿Re-regalos? No había necesidad d-de que…_

–_No te preocupes. – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¡No te casas todos los días! _

_Las tres se pusieron de pie y fueron por sus obsequios que mantenían escondidos en diferentes partes de la habitación. _

_La primera en entregárselo fue Sakura. El presente estaba envuelto en un fino papel blanco y rodeado de un listón rosa. Hinata observó el detalle que había puesto sólo en envolver aquello y se sintió realmente apenada de tener que deshacer todo el trabajo que había realizado en hacer que la presentación fuera tan bella. _

–_Gracias Sakura-san… – Dijo desatando la cinta de seda y desprendiendo el papel con cuidado. Se encontró con una caja de madera y cuando la abrió observó un juego de seis tazas de cerámica con sus respectivos platillos. – Que bonito. Es… es un regalo muy considerado de tu parte. – Le indicó mientras miraba los platos y las tazas de cerámica con flores de cerezo pintadas a mano en ellas. No era un regalo que hubiese esperado obtener de parte de alguien que no consideraba una amiga cercana, pero se sintió realmente enternecida con el gesto de la chica. Tal vez eran más cercanas de lo que Hinata pensaba. – Las.. las apreciaré por siempre. _

– _¡Ahora es mi turno! – Dijo Tenten sacando una cajita envuelta en un fino papel mantequilla de forma mucho menos elaborada que el de Sakura. – ¡Ábrelo Hinata-san! _

_Hinata volvió a preocuparse de no romper el papel rápidamente. Siempre juntaba los estampados de regalo cuando alguien le hacía un regalo y esa no sería la excepción. Ino y Tenten se quejaron, diciéndole que se apresurara, pero Hinata tomó su tiempo en ello hasta que pudo ver que debajo de todo ese papel, había un sello extraño. Miró a Tenten preguntándole qué era eso con la mirada. _

– _¡Es un talismán del amor! – Dijo con felicidad. – Guarde los pétalos de cien rosas rojas en él. Para cuando, tu sabes… – comenzó a reírse e Ino chocó palmas con ella dándose miradas llenas de complicidad. _

– _¡Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido! – La rubia suspiró. – Que romántico… su primera vez sobre pétalos de rosas. _

– _¿Primera vez sobre pétalos? ¿Son para popurrí o prensado? – Preguntó Hinata extrañada. Cuando las tres la miraron confundida se sintió incluso más avergonzada por ser la única que parecía no entender todo ello. – ¿D-de qué hablan? _

_Las tres la miraron incrédulas. Nadie podía ser tan inocente. _

– _De tu noche de bodas, claro. – Dijo Tenten subiendo una ceja. _

_Hinata se puso roja. – ¿Y para qué s-son los pétalos? ¿Para alguna ceremonia?_

–_En cierto sentido se podría decir que sí es una ceremonia… – Comenzó Sakura poniendo una mano en su mentón. _

–_No tonta, para que tú e Itachi se acuesten sobre ellas cuando… bueno tú sabes a lo que me refiero. – Dijo Tenten. Sakura miró hacia un costado algo incómoda e Ino parecía estar soñando despierta. – ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad? – Le preguntó alarmada. _

_Hinata Hyuga era una persona muy tímida y bastante inocente en su forma de actuar. No había tenido una presencia femenina en su hogar que le explicara con detalle cuáles eran sus labores como esposa y mucho menos que le dijera lo que se esperaba de ella durante su noche de bodas. Por ello, le costó bastante poder captar las miradas de sus compañeras. No era que no tuviese una curiosidad normal sobre el tema o que no se preguntara sobre él, pero ya que no sabía nada al respecto ni si quiera entendió eso de acostarse pues no asociaba aquel acto a una actividad de carácter erótico. _

–_Sexo Hinata. – Dijo Ino perdiendo un poco la paciencia. – Durante la noche de bodas los recién casados hacen el amor por primera vez… o al menos así era tradicionalmente. – Suspiró nuevamente con ese aire de ensueño. _

_Ino se consideraba una persona romántica. En más de una ocasión se había encontrado a sí misma deseando poder leer un Icha Icha y finalmente a los quince años había comprado uno de los volúmenes. De él había aprendido todo lo relacionado a las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer y aunque distaba de la realidad en muchos sentidos, se sentía constantemente en un cuento de hadas con geishas, kunoichis y princesas siendo rescatadas por apuestos shinobis. Mantenía el libro escondido bajo su almohada y lo leía a escondidas, siempre imaginándose a sí misma como la protagonista de una de aquellas novelas y a Sasuke Uchiha como aquel que debía rescatarla. De vez en cuando su imaginación agregaba a Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha, Sai, incluso a Shisui y Kakashi… en un harem a su disposición. Sonrió con astucia pensando en ello. Por lo mismo, hablar sobre sexo a pesar de que la cohibía ínfimamente, no se le hacía problemático. Se sentía bastante segura del tema y en los hechos debió haber sabido incluso más que Sakura o Tenten al respecto. _

_Sin embargo, Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar cuando escuchó aquello de forma tan directa. Ni si quiera había pensando en lo que Ino le estaba diciendo. _

_Había estado todos esos días en el hospital con Itachi, cuidando de él y compartiendo el tiempo juntos en el patio del recinto cuando Tsunade lo dejaba salir. Le pelaba manzanas y se las daba, lo ayudaba a pararse cuando necesitaba ir al baño, y en más de una ocasión se dedicó a leerle cuentos un tanto infantiles para matar el tiempo. Itachi se quedaba escuchándola en silencio y mirándola hasta que la hacía enrojecer. Cuando el horario de visitas terminaba se dedicaba a entrenar a Tsuki o se juntaba con Kiba y Shino a ejercitar. _

_Esos últimos días había estado dedicada a temas de su boda, midiéndose para la confección de su kimono, pasando por una serie de rituales de purificación y empacando sus cosas para llevarlas a la casa en que ella y su marido vivirían. Todo eso sin mencionar que tan sólo dos días atrás había asistido a la ceremonia de investidura de Itachi como el quinto Hokage. Como su novia, había estado presente en una fiesta que sus padres hicieron en su honor en la cual aprendió a cocinar el repollo tal como le gustaba al pelinegro, Mikoto Uchiha se lo había enseñado. _

_No, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello y las consecuencias de lo que significaba ser la esposa de alguien. Hasta entonces sólo se había preocupado de estar ahí para él en aquellos días en que pareció necesitarla más que nunca. _

–_No creo que… que sea apropiado hablar... hablar de esto… – Se puso tan roja que tuvieron que abanicarla con las manos. _

– _¡Vamos Hina-chan, no es para tanto! – Dijo Ino un tanto extrañada._

–_Pe..pero… – comenzó intentando hacerlas parar. _

–_Es cierto Hinata-san. – Dijo Sakura. – Es algo completamente natural entre dos personas que se sienten… – Hizo una pausa y una mueca apareció en su rostro. –… que se sienten atraídas una a la otra… de lo contrario no podrían tener hijos. De esa forma se embaraza una mujer. Verás, cuando un óvulo sano desciende por las trompas de falopio… _

– _¡A nadie le interesa esa charla médica! – Dijo Tenten con rapidez. Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio. – ¿Alguien aquí alguna vez ha…?_

–_No. – Respondió Sakura demasiado rápido. _

–_Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no. – Se quejó Ino en un suspiro. – Aunque supongo que no hay mucha ciencia sobre eso. _

– _¿Por qué? – Hinata comenzó a sentir curiosidad, si estaba a tan pocos días de tener que hacer eso, entonces era aconsejable que intentara escuchar todos los consejos posibles de parte de sus amigas. _

–_Bueno, es así. – Puso cara muy seria y levantó su dedo índice. Estaba segura que todo ocurría tal como lo había leído en el Icha Icha Paradise. – El hombre besa a la mujer apasionadamente, luego la toma por la cintura y ella arquea su espalda hacia atrás en donde se dan un beso largo y apasionado. Luego, la empuja hacia él… y cuando la ropa empieza a desprenderse y ella queda desnuda… _

–_¿Des..desnu…? – Y fue entonces que Hinata se desmayó. _

_Sakura y Tenten se abalanzaron sobre ella sacudiéndola e intentando hacerla despertar, mientras Ino frunció las cejas. – ¡Ni si quiera abrió mi regalo y se desmayó! ¡Yo le compré lencería comestible! – Sakura y Tenten la miraron como si estuviese loca. – ¡Es para su noche de bodas! ¡A los hombres les gusta que sus virginales novias luzcan un poco más sexys de lo normal ese día! – Dijo la rubia defendiéndose mientras intentaban reanimar a la joven._

·

·

·

·

·

Sus labios sobre los de Hinata eran demandantes, como si estuviese cobrándole todas las veces en que al besarla se había contenido para no dejarse llevar. No había motivos ahora para controlarse, frenarse o ponerse algún tipo de límites. Hinata era suya ante los ojos de los dioses, de los hombres y de los shinobi.

Y él era de ella.

Era curioso lo que alguien tan dulce como Hinata podía despertar en él, desde una ternura que lo refrescaba y calmaba como si fuese agua, a esa sensación que se esparcía por su cuerpo quemándolo como si se tratara de fuego. La dualidad lo confundía, pero no quería detenerse para sobre analizar lo que estaba experimentando. Se estaba dejando llevar, permitiendo que todo se volviese nebuloso en su mente y que su razonamiento se apagara con una velocidad que no creyó posible, al menos no en alguien tan analítico como él.

Apenas se separaron para respirar se encontró con sus ojos. El gesto en ellos lo hizo detenerse y volver a la realidad. Lo miraba confundida, petrificada y hasta con un atisbo de miedo. Sus labios estaban temblando y también lo hacían sus cejas. Pudo comprenderla mientras recuperaba el aire; entendía de dónde provenían todas esas emociones que la hacían lucir completamente vulnerable frente a él.

Aquello era algo completamente nuevo en sus vidas. Se trataba de una sensación que no habían experimentado antes y supuso que era normal sentirse confundidos porque hubiese algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que todo lo demás perdiera importancia y que se encontrara sentido sólo en la urgencia de besarse el uno al otro.

Se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos por un espacio de tiempo que pareció interminable. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ambos e Itachi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el estómago. También estaba confundido por la oleada de sensaciones que estaba experimentando y cuando notó que Hinata movía su mirada hacia un costado huyendo de sus ojos se sintió perdido.

Fue entonces que tuvo la certeza de que no estaba solo en ello. Si él no entendía lo que le sucedía, era normal que ella estuviese en la misma situación o incluso peor, pues Hinata era una chica tímida a la cual le costaba exteriorizar lo que había en su corazón. Se comunicaba a base de sonrisas, suspiros y miradas… aprender que había más formas de expresar lo que sentía por alguien le debió haber parecido extenuante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, movió lentamente una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Hinata y comenzó a acariciarla notando el talco que adornaba sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados de negro y sus gruesas pestañas lucían más encrespadas de lo normal. El labial rojo sobre sus labios se habían esparcido alrededor de su piel por la intensidad de su beso e imaginó que gran parte de éste estaría en su propia cara.

Ni si quiera pestañó mientras la observaba y su tacto logró que Hinata volviera a enfocarse en sus ojos. Aquello lo hizo sentirse calmado de inmediato, suspirando de alivio al verla ahí frente a él. No quería perderse un sólo detalle en ella, pues sabía que aquel momento quedaría impreso en su memoria. Tenerla así contra él era pago suficiente por todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar en su vida. Cada paso que había dado lo había llevado un poco más cerca de ella y por lo mismo, había valido la pena todo el sufrimiento y angustia que a través de los años había llevado sobre sus hombros.

En la mente de Itachi, ese era un momento especial, de aquellos que definen la vida de un hombre. Sentía la extraña urgencia de tenerla cerca, abrazarla y tocarla cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma. No era sólo porque la tradición mandaba y le daba el derecho a tomar la virginidad de su esposa o porque aquella fuese la ocasión en que debía consumar oficialmente su matrimonio. Era mucho más que eso… Se sentía feliz y hasta emocionado porque podría compartir con Hinata el momento más íntimo y cercano que dos personas pueden experimentar juntas; si había alguien con quien quería unir su alma aunque fuera momentáneamente, era con ella. Supuso, que ese era el motivo por el cual hombres siglos antes que él, habían llamado a aquel acto… _hacer el amor_. Era la manifestación física de lo que sentían dos corazones unidos para siempre.

La esperó pacientemente en el silencio de la noche. Esperó que su sonrojo desapareciera debajo de ese talco fragante, que sus labios dejaran de tiritar y que sus manos se quedaran inmóviles. Podía ver como el pecho de su esposa subía y bajaba con nerviosismo. La entendía a la perfección, pues podía percibir que sus propias manos temblaban mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Fue entonces que para su sorpresa y alivio, Hinata eliminó la distancia entre ellos. Sus manos subieron lenta y torpemente por su pecho, rozaron su cuello y se detuvieron con delicadeza sobre sus mejillas. Con la suavidad que la caracterizaba, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Fue el mejor momento de su vida.

Con un gesto tan simple y sutil como ese, Hinata le decía que también lo deseaba aunque estuviese asustada, nerviosa y cohibida. Las dudas en ella se habían disipado; ella lo estaba besando a él, ella lo buscaba a él, ella quería entregarse a él. Aquello le daba la suficiente seguridad de que no era el único que estaba experimentando todas esas sensaciones y que ambos estaban en el mismo lugar.

Apenas Hinata rompió el beso llevó un brazo al reverso de sus muslos y la levantó del suelo. La joven se sostuvo en él, besándolo mientras caminaban sin ver realmente donde iban. Itachi se guió por su sentido de la orientación y el hecho de que había sido él quien diseñó la casa. Atravesaron juntos los pasillos interiores de su hogar, sólo acompañados por los sonidos húmedos de los besos que se daban el uno al otro.

Finalmente atravesaron el umbral de una de las puertas en el pasillo y se adentraron en la sencilla habitación. No había nada excepto el futón en medio del cuarto; todo lo demás estaba vacío como un lienzo en blanco en dónde ambos comenzarían a escribir sus vidas comenzando esa noche.

Itachi se arrodilló con cuidado y depositó a Hinata sobre éste sin perder en ningún momento el contacto con sus labios. Con algo de torpeza comenzó a retirarle las horquillas que ajustaban el _watabōshi. _Las manos de Itachi, expertas en lanzar kunais con una precisión quirúrgica, le resultaron pesadas, lentas y tardías en ese momento. Hinata estaba temblando pero no hacía gesto de oponerse a que él le sacara su velo de novia. Sintió su lengua introducirse en su boca al mismo tiempo en que desprendía el _watabōshi. _El sabor amargo del té lo hizo sentirse embriago y recordar una vez más por qué la amaba con esa intensidad.

Se reclinó sobre ella, recostándose ambos sobre el colchón en el suelo. Instintivamente presionó su cuerpo contra el de Hinata y acunó su cintura de forma posesiva. Escuchó un suspiro de sorpresa de parte de la joven y se mordió los labios intentando controlar lo que aquel sonido había provocado en él. Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada uno de los gestos de la peliazul.

Sus manos se dirigieron a desatar el nudo con el que el obi se mantenía en su lugar alrededor de la cintura de Hinata. El temblor en ella se hizo más obvio y rompió el beso para poder recuperar el aliento; hasta su respiración salía entrecortada. Itachi besó sus mejillas con rapidez repetidamente y ella bajó sus manos para abrazarlo. Podía sentir su aliento chocando contra su piel mientras respiraban con dificultad. No quebraron sus miradas mientras se intentaban incorporar de la intensidad de aquella situación, dando por sentado que no iban a detenerse.

No se dijeron nada. No había necesidad de preguntas, ni cuestionamiento sobre si estaban listos para ese momento. El instinto estaba entrando en escena, la razón, la vergüenza y el recato parecían haberse vuelto sólo un recuerdo de los días de infancia.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro con una prisa inusual, como cuando un niño tira de una bandita de golpe para que no le duela retirarla de a poco. Las prendas que mantenían sus tradicionales kimonos en su lugar fueron esparcidas lenta y torpemente por la habitación mientras ambos sonrojaban, más por su inexperiencia en desvestirse que por el hecho de estarse desnudando uno frente al otro.

Itachi quiso gritarle a la persona que había puesto a Hinata bajo todas esas capas de tela. Era la primera vez que si quiera se daba cuenta de todo el problema que una chica debía pasar para vestirse de forma tan elegante. Admiró al género femenino aún más por pasar por semejante tortura.

Cuando finalmente se deshizo de las prendas de seda y algodón, lo que quedó abajo fue una extensión de piel blanca que apenas podía distinguir en la oscuridad. Se tomó un instante para observarla y percibió que Hinata se empequeñecía hundiéndose en su propia timidez. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza e Itachi comprendió que aquello la avergonzaba.

Sonrió.

Aquella mujer frente a él era su esposa. Esa persona que se encontraba con él en ese momento estaría con él el resto de su vida y ello lo hacía realmente feliz.

Separó su pecho de su cuerpo y se afirmó con los codos en el futón, acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Hinata exhaló con nerviosismo al sentirlo.

–Eres hermosa. – Le dijo con suavidad.

La joven abrió lentamente los ojos, incrédula ante sus palabras.

Itachi creyó en ese momento que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Para él, ella era bella sin la necesidad de estar portando todas esas vestimentas que habían sido finamente seleccionadas para la ocasión. A sus ojos ella habría sido hermosa luciese como luciese. No era su aspecto ni su físico lo que lo había hecho enamorarse de ella, era esa calidez que desprendía en la dulzura de sus palabras, en su mirada suave, en la gentileza de su tacto, en la forma en que sus mejillas se enrojecían cuando algo la avergonzaba. Se había enamorado de la forma en que en silencio lograba comprenderlo sin tener que empujarlo a hablarle, sin conocer prácticamente nada de él. Ya nunca más se sentiría solo, pues sin importar que tan mal se pusieran las cosas, sabía que ella estaría junto a él al final del día. Había encontrado a su pareja, a la persona que estaba destinada a permanecer con él hasta que la muerte los obligara a separarse.

Una vez más se dio cuenta que ella lo desarmaba y tuvo que controlarse para no perder el aliento.

– Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Hinata…

–¿Lo.. lo dices en serio? – Le preguntó ella frunciendo los labios, la podía sentir temblando bajo él.

–No te mentiría sobre algo así. – Le respondió besando la punta de su nariz. – Estás temblando… ¿Estás bien?

Hinata tomó aliento y lo miró preocupada. – Yo nunca he… no sé cómo… cómo hacer esto… – Dijo respirando con velocidad.

–Ni yo… – Respondió Itachi sintiendo un escalofrío al apegar su cuerpo al de ella. Cerró los ojos y lentamente recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el cuello de su mujer hasta perderse en sus hombros. Le agradaba su piel, era suave, delicada, tibia y agradable. – Pero… podemos aprender juntos.

Sus yemas siguieron bajando y delineado la figura de sus brazos. Sus labios besaron con suavidad su cuello por unos instantes hasta que sus dedos llegaron a la mano de Hinata. La podía sentir respirando fuertemente por el tacto de su boca y pensó que tal vez, aquello le agradase. Siguió haciéndolo con cuidado, hasta que Hinata apretó su mano con fuerza.

Subió el rostro y la observó nuevamente, apreciando como sus gestos se descomponían por la intensidad de lo que sentía. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia sus labios para besarla. Aquello se había vuelto algo que le agradaba hacer y que lo hacía sentir cosquillas en su estómago.

La idea de que ambos estuviesen desnudos y en una posición tan vergonzosa lo apenaba. Había estado intentando mantener la calma todo ese tiempo evitando si quiera tocar el tema de dormir o cualquier cosa que tuviese relación con acostarse, juntos. Lo había llevado más allá cuando le ofreció tomar té esperando así poder ganar un poco de tiempo para dilatar lo inevitable y prepararse al menos mentalmente para soportar toda la vergüenza que sentía. Había estado pensando en formas de dirigirse a ella y decirle que prefería esperar para que ambos se involucraran de esa manera, o que estuviesen más acostumbrados a estar uno cerca del otro sin las cohibiciones y vergüenzas de dos personas que nunca han vivido juntas. Pensó en la forma de hablarle sobre el tema y así asegurarle que no se había casado con ella sólo porque deseara contacto físico ilimitado entre ambos, sino porque realmente estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba nervioso, toda esa vergüenza se había desvanecido. La joven le daba la suficiente confianza para estar ahí y no arrepentirse de lo que hacían, más bien, asegurarle que era lo correcto. Sus movimientos gentiles, sus manos curiosas y sus suspiros prolongados eran indicio de que aquello no era errado, sino lo correcto. Eran esas las señales sutiles que le daba el cuerpo de Hinata para saber que estaba lista para aquello, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Se recostó completamente sobre ella manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y aunque la hubiese, no estaba seguro de que tenía la fuerza de voluntad para haberse separado de ella en ese instante. El roce de su pecho con los senos desnudos de su esposa lo hicieron estremecerse mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo. Se distanció de sus labios y afirmó su frente contra la suya. Era mucho más alto que la joven y sus cuerpos no encajaban realmente.

Eso no pareció importar cuando percibió que Hinata estaba separando sus piernas, acoplando sus cuerpos de una forma casi perfecta. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que se sentiría tan natural estar así con alguien más. Era como si sus extremidades hubiesen sido creadas para estar en esa posición y aquello fuese su único fin.

Su corazón se saltó un latido ante la sorpresa de que ella hiciera algo así.

Su corazón se saltó un segundo latido cuando sintió su sexo rozando con el de ella.

No esperó esa sensación eléctrica que recorrió su vientre. Curiosamente, quien comenzó a temblar en ese momento fue él.

Necesitaba afirmarse de algo o desfallecería, por lo que apretó la mano de Hinata buscándola en la oscuridad. Escuchó a su esposa quejarse por lo bajo, pero lo interpretó también como un signo de sorpresa por lo que estaban experimentando. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella con más fuerza y empujó sus caderas contra su centro; deseaba escucharla gemir una vez más contra sus labios. El sonido que emitió fue más intenso y prolongado haciendo que su sexo palpitara por ella.

No pudo hacer más que ahogar un gemido mientras volvía a besarla con ansiedad. Hinata enterró las yemas de sus dedos en la espalda de Itachi y aquello de alguna forma extraña logró excitarlo aun más.

Con sus manos entrelazadas y mirándola a los ojos en la oscuridad, entró en ella con lentitud.

Contempló embelesado como se descomponía su rostro cuando su erección rozó los pliegues de su centro. Lucía sorprendida pero no asustada. Había confianza en sus ojos y templanza en sus gestos. Sólo con su mirada le decía que confiaba en él aunque aquello parecía estarla lastimando.

Hinata apretó su mano con fuerza.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó en un suave murmullo.

Ella asintió sin palabras y le sonrió con ternura. Se sintió aliviado de ver ese gesto en ella en un momento tan erótico como aquel, comprendiendo que lo que sentían emocionalmente el uno por el otro, se balanceaba a la perfección con el deseo natural e instintivo que estaban experimentando. Eran afortunados por ello y él lo sabía. La besó nuevamente con lentitud sin mover sus caderas, sólo permaneciendo dentro de ella, inmortalizando aquel momento en su memoria. No quería olvidarlo jamás.

Sus cuerpos eran uno sólo.

Itachi intentó recuperar el aliento y afirmó su frente con la de ella despegando las hebras de cabello que se habían escapado de su tradicional peinado. La respiración apresurada de Hinata y la forma en que movía su pecho de arriba a abajo consumía lentamente sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a retirar su cadera con suavidad y entró en ella nuevamente. El gemido esta vez fue más notorio y la mano que permanecía entrelazada con la suya volvió a cerrarse con fuerza. No obstante, eso no lo detuvo esta vez.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntando qué sentía no habría podido contestar con palabras pues lo que experimentaba iba más allá de ello; Escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo al percibir como el interior de Hinata se contraía al recibirlo en ella. El vaivén de sus caderas se mantuvo lento, pero con el transcurso de los segundos hasta mantener aquel ritmo se le empezó a hacer difícil por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, por los gemidos contenidos y las yemas que presionaban su espalda. Había pensando que por ser mayor que ella estaba preparado para ese momento, pero se dio cuenta que no era así; las emociones y sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran totalmente inesperadas para alguien como él que no se dejaba llevar por el instinto ni la suerte.

El roce era placentero, inesperadamente placentero. Su respiración se comenzó a desestabilizar y pudo notar como sus manos comenzaban a estremecerse sin saber donde podría afirmarse para soportar aquello.

Los muslos de Hinata se apretaron con fuerza contra sus caderas y aquello lo descolocó tanto que se le comenzó a hacer difícil mantener su delicadeza, apresurando levemente el movimiento que los mantenía unidos. La imperiosa necesidad de dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo demandaba era insoportable y fue más difícil de sobrellevar que cualquier otra situación en su vida. Podía sentir que estaba sudando por el nerviosismo y el esfuerzo físico de mantenerse así… y él no sudaba, ni si quiera en batalla.

Sin embargo, no era sólo Itachi quien estaba transpirando y jadeando. Las palmas de Hinata estaban sudorosas y su feminidad se volvía mucho más accesible producto de una fina humedad que aparecía en él. Aquello hizo que todo el roce se volviera incluso más excitante y comenzó a morderse los labios.

–Itachi… – Cuando escuchó su nombre una nueva carga eléctrica invadió sus entrañas. – Itachi…

Abrió sus ojos para no perderse su expresión y encontró a Hinata observándolo con una intensidad que hasta ese entonces no conocía en una mescla de dolor, cansancio y placer. Se sintió inmediatamente hipnotizado por el gesto en su rostro, fascinado por la forma en que su mujer lo llamaba en la oscuridad. Inconscientemente la velocidad con que la penetraba aumentó. La idea de que era suya y siempre sería así lo hizo perderse completamente en el instinto posesivo de tenerla.

Cuando sintió la espalda de Hinata arquearse hacia adelante, empujando su cadera contra él pensó que iba a perder el control de sí mismo. La besó con desesperación, apretando sus labios mientras sus respiraciones chocaban. Se perdió en la sensación, en el cuerpo de Hinata, en su voz llamándolo, en sus muslos que lo apretaban, en los gemidos, en sus caderas demandantes, en su mano apretando la suya, en la forma en que su pecho se descontrolaba, en el sonido de su propio corazón y en los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

La penetró con rapidez, entrando y saliendo de ella con facilidad por lo húmeda que se encontraba. No esperó que fuera tan cómodo hacer el amor con su esposa por primera vez ni tampoco que esa vergüenza que los había estado ahogando todo el día desapareciera con tanta facilidad. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se contorneaban aun más con cada segundo que pasaba, manteniendo la intensidad con que entraba en su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso, todo su vientre se tensó. El quejido traicionero que salió de sus labios le indicaba que no iba a durar mucho tiempo de esa forma. – Hi..Hinata… – Susurró llamándola, buscándola, pidiéndole que estuviese con él en ese momento.

No imaginó que hubiese una sensación como aquella mientras terminaba en su interior, sintiendo una a una las ondas que se esparcían por su cuerpo como si hubiese recibido un choque eléctrico. Un celestial choque eléctrico. Se aferró a ella como si su vida hubiese dependido de eso, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez mientras derramaba su semilla en su interior.

Cayó rendido e inerte sobre ella, completamente exhausto. Su respiración se le hacía difícil de controlar, su vientre estaba tiritando y sus manos habían perdido sensibilidad por algún motivo. Colocó su mejilla contra uno de los senos de Hinata y descansó sobre su pecho, completamente descompuesto y vulnerable. Si alguien lo hubiese atacado en ese momento, habría muerto sin duda.

Estaba temblando aún, desconcertado por todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Ni si quiera podía respirar. Una cálida sensación lo embargó cuando percibió uno de los brazos de Hinata rodeando su cintura y acariciando su espalda. Ese pequeño gesto lo hizo sentirse seguro y protegido, y sobre todo…

–Te amo… Hinata. – Susurró con dificultad. – No sabes cuánto… cuánto te amo.

–Yo también te amo. – Le dijo de vuelta sin titubeos en su voz. – Te amo, Itachi Uchiha.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que esa fue la primera vez que lo decían en voz alta.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

_Hola! :D Muchas gracias por leerme y sobre todo sus mensajes de apoyo con esta historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este antepenúltimo capitulo de Love Is. Me cuesta bastante escribir este tipo de cosas, sobre todo cuando no se hace con el fin de transmitir lujuria, sino más bien erotismo y amor. _

_Quedan dos capítulos. Que tristeza._

_Espero que pueda finalizar de bonita forma este fic, teniendo presente que lo principal era demostrar el camino de dos personas enamorándose una de la otra, transmitiendo lo que yo considero es "amor" en todas sus fases y formas. _

_Un beso! No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, seguramente el fin de semana. Todos los comentarios se agradecen y se aprecian =) _


	17. Love is always ready to endure whatever

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end._

* * *

๑

๑

๑

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**LOVE IS ALWAYS READY TO ENDURE WHATEVER COMES**

_**(El amor siempre está listo para soportar lo que venga)**_

๑

๑

๑

_¿Por qué Itachi? ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvar la vida de este patético niño? Míralo. Mira en que se ha convertido.  
En tú mero… En tú único… Fracaso. _

Danzo — Naruto 478, Susano'o Completo.

๑

๑

๑

Permanecieron en esa posición durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Itachi mantenía su rostro apegado al pecho de Hinata, aún con una de sus manos entrelazadas. Le costaba mantenerse completamente lúcido y en más de una ocasión el cansancio amenazó con ganarle y hacerlo dormir. Pero no quería caer en el mundo de los sueños, quería absorber ese momento y grabarlo para siempre en su mente.

Se sentía en paz. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía sin energía si quiera para moverse, como si de un golpe toda su estamina se hubiese ido. A base de fuerza de voluntad se mantuvo despierto, incapaz de cerrar los ojos por miedo a que todo aquello terminase siendo sólo un sueño. Necesitaba saber que lo que acababa de pasar era real, que no era un genjutsu o algo por el estilo… sino que realmente acababa de sentir todo aquello.

Hinata lo rodeaba con su brazo libre, acariciando lentamente su espalda baja con la yema de sus dedos. Su otra mano aún se mantenía entrelazada con la de Itachi. Su voluptuoso pecho se movía con calma de arriba a abajo en un vaivén hipnótico. Ya no temblaba, por el contrario, parecía más compuesta que él.

Itachi se preguntó si ella habría experimentado lo mismo que recorrió su cuerpo cuando terminó, sin embargo consideró de pésima educación preguntarle algo así, por curioso que se sintiese. No quería terminar siendo como Shisui quien sólo se jactaba de lo bien que hacía sentir a las mujeres cuando se involucraban sexualmente. Al menos Itachi no necesitaba subir su ego de esa forma; era bueno en todo... un buen shinobi, un buen amigo, un buen hermano, un buen hijo… ahora tendría que aprender a ser un buen esposo y eventualmente un buen padre. La idea de que necesitaría práctica para ello lo hizo sonreír divertido. No le hubiese molestado volver a repetir lo que acababan de hacer las veces que fuesen necesarias hasta que lograra hacerlo bien.

Ninguno habló después de murmurar sus sentimientos, absortos en la oscuridad, escuchando el latir del corazón del otro. En aquel silencio se sentían más cómodos y seguros. Las palabras requerían de pensamientos, y en aquel momento, ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza de voluntad para obligarse a pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir y en las implicancias de ello.

Lentamente, su respiración se fue calmando con el paso de los minutos hasta ser un suave arrullo con el cual acariciaban el resto de sus sentidos. El sonido del viento de otoño y de los sapos croando volvió a resonar por la casa, recordándoles que el mundo seguía girando a pesar de que en cierto momento el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Itachi tomó una de las sábanas que cubría el futón y la estiró para tapar a ambos. Hinata pareció agradecer el gesto al suspirar con algo de alivio, relajando sus hombros. El pelinegro rió en voz baja cuando la escuchó. Le parecía inconcebible que Hinata aún sintiera pudor considerando lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ambos… era inconcebible pero bastante predecible. Esa era la Hinata de la cual se había enamorado; un manojo de sonrisas, suspiros y vergüenza empaquetado en una mujer.

—Itachi-san…— Murmuró Hinata mirando el techo como si estuviese soñando. Si no lo escuchaba de nuevo, era posible que no lo creyera. — ¿Desde… desde cuándo… desde cuándo tú?...

Cerró los ojos e intentó no titubear con lo que le iba a decir. Itachi no era una persona que pudiese expresar sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad, era mucho mejor para decir mentiras que para enfrentar la verdad y estaba seguro que Hinata tampoco era alguien que se sintiese cómoda exteriorizando los pensamientos y sentimientos que cruzaban su cuerpo. Ambos era introvertidos en ese aspecto, ponerle nombre a lo que sentían… era todo un avance.

—No lo sé con seguridad. — Confesó Itachi intentando recordarlo. Su voz era pausada y tranquila, casi ausente, como si no estuviese totalmente despierto aún. — Siempre sentí algo especial por ti. Me parecías fascinante. — Permaneció en silencio un momento mientras acariciaba la cintura de Hinata con la punta de sus dedos. — Cuando vi que te podría perder en el País de la Lluvia, supe que perderte no era una opción. Supongo, que entonces comprendí, lo que sentía por ti. — Suspiró cerrando los ojos y apegando su rostro al seno derecho de Hinata, buscando un lugar donde reposar. Escuchar el ritmo de su corazón lo hizo sonreír. — Supe, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Pero… pensé que, que tu nunca podrías sentir lo mismo por mí. — Susurró. — Me alegra haberme equivocado.

Hinata asintió y permanecieron en silencio, acariciándose con las yemas de sus dedos, dejando marcas invisibles en la piel del otro.

Pensó que su esposo era realmente una persona gentil. Muchas veces había escuchado de parte de la boca de su padre que la amabilidad y la gentileza no eran una cualidad, sino un defecto, porque hacía que las personas se volvieran débiles e inseguras.

Lo había visto en varias ocasiones; la amabilidad en Itachi lo hacía preocuparse más de lo que el resto deseaba, a lo que él deseaba. No había podido rechazar que su madre decorara la cocina, aunque le había confesado que quería hacerlo él mismo; No pudo negarse a que ambos se casaran en el templo del fuego, a pesar de que los Uchiha se casaban en el templo del río Naka; Había aceptado el puesto de Hokage, a pesar de que en más de una oportunidad le había dicho que si hubiese dependido de él, le habría gustado dedicarse a la agricultura; No había podido deshacerse de la despedida de soltero que Shisui le había organizado, pues sabía que todos los chicos de su edad, y la mayoría de los miembros del clan, deseaban celebrar su último día de hombre soltero (Aunque Hinata no sabía los pormenores de lo ocurrido esa noche y dudaba que algún día lo supiese).

Siempre terminaba accediendo a casi todo lo que el resto le pedía, y lo hacía con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que su padre hubiese pensando, ella consideraba aquella cualidad algo admirable en él. Era realmente una persona gentil, como pocas que conocía, a pesar de ser el shinobi más letal de todo el País del Fuego.

Se sintió realmente afortunada de que él fuese el hombre con que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Itachi se incorporó con el pasar de los minutos y apoyó uno de sus codos contra el futón, intentando liberarla de su peso para no incomodarla. Miró el perfil de Hinata en esa posición y no pudo evitar sentirse dichoso. Si hubiese dependiendo de él, se habría quedado ahí para siempre.

Se acostó de lado junto a ella y se dedicó a observarla. Se veía deshecha, muy diferente de la delicada dama con la que había entrado a su nuevo hogar; Su labial rojo estaba esparcido por su rostro, el talco blanco cubría alguna zonas y otras no, el delineador negro se había corrido dejando marcas alrededor de sus ojos y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre de horquillas enredándose entre sí. Sin embargo, en ese desastre encontró la más tierna de las bellezas. Debajo de todo ese caos de cosméticos, estaba su esposa. Suya. Ella era suya.

Nunca había entendido toda la dinámica de lo que significaba estar casado con otra persona. Sus padres eran extraños en ese sentido. Mikoto Uchiha pasaba todo el día haciendo labores domésticas mientras que Fugaku se dirigía a la Estación de Policía.  
Cuando llegaba se sentaba a la mesa y Mikoto le servía un plato de comida, se dirigían una que otra palabra y luego cada cual seguía con sus cosas. Nunca los consideró como una pareja que se demostrara amor y muchas veces cuestionó el motivo para que estuviesen juntos. Sin embargo, en ese instante podía comprender un poco mejor el accionar de su padre; a pesar de ser un sujeto bastante frío y reservado, se encrespaba si alguien miraba a Mikoto Uchiha más de la cuenta cuando asistían a alguna ceremonia o reunión entre los clanes. Posesivamente, se acercaba a ella con hostilidad marcando su territorio cuando otro hombre le hablaba con demasiada confianza. Pudo comprender por qué su madre había estado a su lado sin titubear durante la época en que Fugaku planeaba el golpe de estado, sabiendo las consecuencias que traería para ella y su familia.

Ese tipo de complicidad y unión, era lo que significaba ser marido y mujer, aunque no se dijeran que se amaban todo el tiempo ni se vieran seguido.

Mirando a Hinata, supo que ella estaría ahí, junto a él, pasara lo que pasara. Ese era el tipo de lazo que había entre ellos. Mirando a su esposa supo que podría haber muerto por verla sonreír.

La joven observaba el techo en silencio. Sus párpados levemente caídos evidenciaban que se encontraba semi despierta y que el cansancio del día estaba comenzando a alcanzarla. Itachi la miró absorto hasta que ella pareció notarlo.

Hinata le sonrió de la forma más dulce y aquello lo hizo inclinarse para besarla con calma en los labios, en las mejillas, en el cuello, en su mentón, en la punta de su nariz, un beso tras otro. No había deseo ni desesperación esta vez, sino ternura y complicidad.

Se apartó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, sosteniendo su frágil rostro entre sus manos. Aún no podía leerla del todo, quería hacerlo, quería saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero su Hinata seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Ambos se miraron con cariño impreso en sus gestos y ella se acurrucó a su lado, apegándose a su torso. Sentir una de las mejillas de Hinata contra su pecho lo hizo besarla en la frente casi por instinto, en una promesa implícita de que siempre la protegería, pasara lo que pasara.

Hinata supo que aunque se había sentido perdida la mayoría de su vida, había encontrado finalmente el lugar en donde pertenecía. Ese era su hogar.

—¿Qué estás pensando? — Le preguntó tomando su mano y acariciando nuevamente sus dedos.  
—Yo… — La voz de Hinata era suave en la oscuridad. — No pensaba realmente en nada.  
—¿Te sientes… bien? ¿Te..te lastimé? — La cuestionó un poco avergonzado.  
Hinata negó. — Estoy bien. — Suspiró abrazando a Itachi con fuerza. — Pensaba en qué árboles plantaremos en la entrada.

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato pensando en aquello hasta que Itachi volvió a quebrar el silencio de la noche.

— ¿Qué tal cerezos?

Hinata pareció considerarlo un momento antes de responderle.

— Los cerezos son hermosos en primavera. — Susurró. — Pero… pensaba plantar camelias.  
—¿Por qué? — La cuestionó Itachi, interesado en el motivo de ello.

Volteó su cuerpo para quedar de costado contra ella. Hinata hizo lo mismo y ambos se observaron a través de la almohada en que descansaban.

—Porque todo se llena de flores durante la primavera pero… sólo las camelias florecen en invierno. Quiero que… que nuestro hogar siempre tenga flores.

Hinata suspiró y fue entonces que Itachi notó que tenía algo en mente. Algo que la hacía parecer un poco preocupada.

Y supo exactamente qué era.

A pesar de que todos esos días habían sido maravillosos y que de alguna forma el universo se había confabulado para darles un par de meses de calma y tranquilidad, el peligro en la forma de un hombre enmascarado estaba afuera de las murallas de Konoha asechándolos en silencio.

Ambos eran shinobis en servicio activo. Eventualmente volverían a sus misiones, enfrentándose a situaciones de vida o muerte en más de una ocasión. Esa era la vida que habían escogido, él como Hokage, ella como una kunoichi.

Él también sentía aquel miedo. Perderla no era una opción. Entendió el motivo por el cual su propio padre, había evitado que Mikoto Uchiha siguiera siendo una kunoichi de Konoha después que se casaron. Pero él no era su padre, nunca le podría haber pedido a Hinata que dejara de ser quien era. Ambos eran shinobis, ambos eran demasiado amables y odiaban las confrontaciones, sin embargo, odiaban aún más que sus seres queridos fuesen lastimados. No podían alejarse de la vida que llevaban. Había demasiado en juego para algo así.

Itachi era un Uchiha y algún día sería el líder de su clan. No era una posición que él hubiese elegido para sí mismo pero era una que iba a asumir de cualquier forma. Quería acabar con el legado de odio que se había traspasado de generación en generación dentro de su familia y de esa forma quebrar la condena que caía sobre ellos de vivir en un constante ciclo de odio y venganza. Lo había visto en su padre, en su abuelo, en sus tíos, y en cierto momento hasta en Sasuke. Sólo agradeció no haber caído nunca en esos sentimientos.  
Quería proteger sus raíces, su nombre, su familia, su honor… deseaba darles a los niños de su clan una oportunidad de amar y proteger la Villa enseñándoles el camino correcto a tomar.

No obstante ser un Uchiha, Itachi también era el Hokage. Con ello venía una gran responsabilidad y también un gran riesgo. A pesar de tener 21 años, ya había visto al meno intentos de asesinato contra el sandaime y el jodaime había muerto en servicio activo. Si shinobis tan fuertes como ellos eran vulnerables a ser atacados y morir en combate, nadie le aseguraba que fuese distinto con él.

Por ello, entendía la preocupación que Hinata estaba intentando ocultar. Acercarse tanto a una persona trae consigo intrínsecamente el miedo a perderlas.

—Lo normal es que no siempre hayan flores Hinata-san. — Susurró Itachi despejando el cabello que tapaba el rostro de la joven. — No siempre tendremos primaveras. También habrá inviernos en nuestra vida. Si no los hubiese, no apreciaríamos el cambio de estación. Las flores serían algo que no miraríamos dos veces al caminar ni sabríamos valorarlas.  
Hinata suspiró. — Tienes razón. — Apretó levemente su mano y cerró los ojos. — También habrá inviernos, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Los habrá. — Le confesó.

Deseaba que no fuese así, pero era parte del ciclo de la vida. Oscuridad y luz. Bondad y maldad. Amor y odio. La vida se componía de distintas gamas y si no se experimentaban ambos lados del espectro no se podía apreciar cuando las cosas se volvían dulces.

Estaba despejando algunas hebras de cabello de su frente cuando sintió a Hinata encresparse contra él y retirarse lentamente hacia atrás. La miró extrañado mientras ella escapaba sentándose en el colchón con rapidez.

—¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó imitándola, sentándose a su lado. — ¿Hice algo…?  
—Na..nada… — Lo interrumpió intentando taparse el pecho con las sábanas. — No es.. no es nada.  
—Hinata-san. — Insistió Itachi preocupado.

La joven volteó lentamente hacia él con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo asustada. Itachi también se preocupó al verla actuar así, pero entendió que debía darle tiempo para que pudiese buscar las palabras que se habían atorado en su garganta.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo… — Dijo Hinata bajando el rostro. — Yo… uhm… yo… — Hinata apretó las sábanas contra sus dedos y tragó pesadamente. —Otou-sama colocó el juinjutsu del clan en mí.

Itachi sintió que la garganta se le cerraba cuando ella levantó el cabello que cubría su frente y vio aquel sello que todos los miembros de la familia secundaria del clan Hyuga portaban.

No sabía realmente por qué se sorprendía, Hinata ya no era parte de dicha familia por haberse casado con él. Era normal que hubiesen puesto aquel juinjutsu en ella. Era parte de sus costumbres como familia.

—Ya veo.

Intentó no mostrarse molesto o preocupado, ni si quiera herido y mucho menos traicionado. No era su lugar. El clan Hyuga, así como el clan Uchiha, tenía tradiciones y reglas estrictas. El sello del pájaro enjaulado era una de ellas. La familia secundaria existía para proteger a la principal, al heredero, a aquel joven o señorita que los guiara como clan en el futuro. Hinata había sido privada de ese derecho cuando era una niña, era de por sí bastante afortunado que no le hubiesen impuesto aquel sello antes.

—¿No estás enojado? — Le preguntó Hinata con temor.  
—No. — Respondió Itachi con simpleza. — Es un asunto de tu clan, no me corresponde inmiscuirme en ello. — Aunque la duda lo carcomía y tuvo que preguntarlo. — ¿Estuviste de acuerdo?

Si alguien la hubiese forzado, habría sucedido algo que no sucedía con frecuencia… Itachi habría perdido la paciencia. Nunca hubiese permitido que la hicieran hacer algo contra de su voluntad, por muy Hyuga que fuese. Era su deber protegerla de cualquier mal y la idea de que su mujer tuviese un sello de ese tipo en ella no le causaba mucha gracia. Si la hubiesen obligado, habría tenido que deshacerse de ese sello de alguna forma.

—Nadie me obligó. — Respondió Hinata bajando levemente los párpados. Itachi relajó los hombros. — Hanabi-chan.. di..digo… Hanabi-sama, será la próxima líder del clan. Nunca fue mi destino liderarlo.

Itachi casi rió en voz alta cuando la escuchó llamar a su hermana, cinco años menor que ella, con tal honorífico. Se imaginó a si mismo llamando a Sasuke de esa manera, lo cual le pareció divertido. Pero no era momento de risas por lo que evitó reír.

— Eventualmente debía portar el sello. Si no lo había recibido antes era precisamente porque Otou-sama pensó que aun había una posibilidad, aunque remota, de que yo pudiera sucederlo… pero… uhmm… nuestro matrimonio cerró aquella puerta. — Le sonrió tomando su mano, no parecía molestarle todo el asunto. Más bien estaba nerviosa por decírselo. — A pesar de que salí de mi familia para unirme a la tuya, sigo siendo parte del clan y mi byakugan debe protegerse. Sigo siendo una Hyuga y sigue siendo mi deber obedecerle a la familia principal del clan… no… no quería tratos especiales conmigo sólo… sólo… por…

—Lo sé. — Dijo Itachi sonriéndole.

Ella no quería que la trataran de forma distinta sólo por ser la esposa del Hokage. En cierto sentido, apoyó su razonamiento. Si ella se hubiese negado a portar el sello, habría ido en contra de las tradiciones del clan y lo habría puesto a él, su esposo, el quinto Hokage, en una situación extremadamente complicada con su familia.

Por otro lado tuvo que admirar la tenacidad y orgullo de Hiashi Hyuga mandándole el claro mensaje de que a pesar que ella era su esposa, seguía siendo una Hyuga, a la disposición de su propio clan, condenada a obedecerlo si así se daban las cosas. No pensó que Hiashi fuese tan descuidado, si el clan Uchiha se enteraba de ello todo el esfuerzo de meses para mantenerlos a raya sería un desperdicio. El clan Uchiha no se tomaba ofensas como esa de la mejor manera. Itachi sabía que el clan Hyuga era una familia antigua, mucho más antigua que los mismos Uchiha (Algunos incluso llegaban a decir que el sharingan era una mutuación genética del byakugan). Sus tradiciones eran parte de ellos mismos y los tiempos no habían cambiado lo suficiente como para que él o cualquier otro comenzara a abolirlas o ignorarlas sin que todos ellos se hubiesen sentido ofendidos. Y sinceramente, no había nada peor que ofender el orgullo de hombres y mujeres como los del clan Hyuga. Habrían avivado llamas de resentimiento en contra de los Uchiha nuevamente si él hubiese interferido, pues al hacerlo habría tenido que transgredir una norma fuera de su competencia. Los roces comenzarían nuevamente, el ciclo de odio volvería a comenzar.

Hinata lo sabía bien. Había sacrificado su autodeterminación para evitar un conflicto de proporciones mayores.

No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero Hinata había tomado la decisión más madura. Él habría hecho lo mismo si aquello significaba poder casarse con ella sin empezar una guerra. Aunque había algo más que le preocupaba.

—¿Qué pasará con nuestros hijos? — Preguntó Itachi sintiendo miedo cuando no recibió una respuesta.

Hasta ese momento no se había discutido nada al respecto. Sus hijos serían del clan Uchiha en nombre, eso estaba claro pues Hinata había salido de su familia para entrar a la suya, así se había acordado pues él era el heredero del clan Uchiha… pero… si tenían hijos era posible que nacieran con el byakugan y si ese era el caso, sin duda, los Hyuga intentarían interferir para que también portaran el sello y así poder proteger sus dojutsus.

Y en eso, no estaba dispuesto a tranzar. Ningún hijo de él y Hinata sería subyugado de esa manera.

—No lo sé. — Respondió Hinata flexionando las rodillas y abrazándolas con tristeza. — Espero que nazcan sin ningún dojutsu.

Itachi la miró extrañado sentando junto a ella.

— ¿Por qué desearías eso? — Le preguntó.  
—No quiero que tengan que cargar con ello. — Susurró con un poco de melancolía. — Cuando tenía tres años intentaron secuestrarme para robar mi byakugan. Lo mismo ha pasado en tu clan por el sharingan. No quiero que… que mis hijos tengan que vivir atemorizados como lo hice yo.

Los gestos de Itachi se suavizaron, pues se dio cuenta de algo bastante importante. Hinata estaba confesándole uno de sus miedos. Nunca antes habían hablado de algo así, a pesar de que muchas veces mientras se besaban o salían en una cita a escondidas, habían discutido el tema de tener hijos, como los imaginaban, que nombres llevarían, como los educarían… etc.

Por ello, escucharla decir que deseaba que sus hijos no portaran ningún tipo de dojutsu lo sorprendió levemente, pues no era algo que alguna vez hubiese salido en sus conversaciones anteriormente. Habían llegado a un momento tan íntimo, que decir lo que realmente había en sus corazones, ya fuese dudas o miedos, le debió parecer normal.

Itachi la rodeó por la cintura y se apegó a su espalda.

— Los dojutsus son armas ninja Hinata-san. Nuestros hijos serían afortunados si las heredan. Podrían defenderse y defender a Konoha con ellas. Sólo deberán aprender a usarlas bien. Para eso nos tendrán a ti y a mí, para que les enseñemos a usarlas.  
—Me gustaría que fuesen niños normales, que no tuviesen que crecer sólo.. sólo para luchar. —

Volteó levemente el rostro. Itachi sostuvo su mirada entendiendo ese anhelo en ella. Hubiese deseado lo mismo, no sólo para sus futuros e hipotéticos hijos, sino también para sí mismo y en especial Sasuke.

— ¿Es egoísta que piense así?  
—No. — Dijo Itachi sonriendo.

¿Cuántas veces había protegido a Sasuke para que viviera su infancia lo máximo posible? ¿Cuántas veces había tratado a su hermano menor como un niño ocultándole la verdad sobre el mundo en que vivía? Temió que tal vez haría lo mismo con sus propios hijos, protegiéndolos de la crueldad del mundo shinobi al que nacerían.

— Pero es la herencia que les daremos. —Movió lentamente una hebra de cabello del rostro de Hinata y la puso atrás de su oreja. — Konoha quedará en sus manos cuando no estemos, y cuando aquello suceda, tendrán el byakugan y/o el sharingan para defenderla.  
—Cuando..hmm.. cuando hablas así…— Se acercó levemente hacia él, impulsada por una fuerza invisible que la hacía enfocar sus ojos perlados sobre sus labios. — Me haces sentir… — Lentamente sonrió. — …que nada malo podría pasar… si… si estás conmigo.  
—¿Sabes que siento cuando estoy contigo y hablas así? — Hinata sonrojó al observar la ternura en sus ojos, sintiendo escalofríos por la forma en que le acariciaba las mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, con lentitud y suavidad. Sintió un escalofrío en el estómago cuando los dedos de Itachi comenzaron a delinear sus labios— Me haces sentir que nunca le faltará amor a nuestra familia. Y eso… es incluso una herencia más importante que el byakugan o el sharingan.

Se inclinó para besarla y Hinata lo rodeó con sus brazos, reposando su rostro sobre su hombro desnudo.

Volvieron a hacer el amor antes de quedarse dormidos.

๑

๑

๑

—_¡Itachi! ¿Itachi? ¿Dónde estás? _

Escuchó el grito de su hermano sin poder creerlo. Había pensando pasar todo el día en cama junto a Hinata, aprovechando de su día libre. Aquello sería imposible. De alguna forma Sasuke se encontraba ahí incluso con la distancia que había puesto entre él y el barrio de su clan.

Pestañó pesadamente un par de veces intentando despertar, pero no quería hacerlo… se sentía muy cómodo durmiendo con Hinata sobre él

¿En qué momento se habían quedado dormidos? No lo recordaba.

Se sentía extrañamente cansado y… al mismo tiempo excitado. Tal vez era normal, considerando que no era una persona precisamente sexual, por lo que nunca había abierto esa ventana de su vida. Ahora que lo había hecho, le había parecido una experiencia interesante, no por el acto en sí, sino porque pudo compartirlo con Hinata. En diez años más, no recordaría los pormenores de lo que habían hecho o que tan asombroso había sido… cuando mirara atrás y recordara ese día, inmortalizaría haber despertado con Hinata sobre él y el sonido tranquilo de su respiración… y sobre todo, la forma en que sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas.

No pudo evitar sonreír y observarla dormir plácidamente en el enredo que habían hecho entre las sábanas y sus cuerpos. Quiso despertarla con un beso, pero al darse cuenta de la paz que emanaba al dormir, no quiso interrumpirla. Se movió con cuidado hacia un costado y la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama, tapándola con la sábana. Hinata murmuró alguna cosa que no comprendió y siguió durmiendo.

Se puso de pie intentando no hacer sonido alguno buscando entre el desorden alguna cosa con la cual pudiese cubrirse. Sólo encontró apropiado la _hakama_de seda azul que su esposa le había regalado durante su ceremonia de compromiso, prenda que había utilizado durante su rito de matrimonio y también durante la celebración en la casa de sus padres.

Movió la puerta corrediza hacia un lado y salió sin ruido, cerrándola atrás de él. Caminó un par de metros hasta la entrada y doblando por el pasillo, se encontró con un somnoliento Sasuke que miraba todo con curiosidad de lado a lado.

—Sasuke. — Lo miró estoico. No porque estuviese molesto con su presencia, sino porque le extrañó que su hermano tuviese tan poco tino para ir a su casa a esa hora. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

No había anticipado que comenzaran a interrumpir su primer día como casado tan pronto. Todo el propósito de vivir tan alejado de su familia era precisamente poder tener la privacidad que él y su esposa merecían.

—Kaa-san me mandó a traerte desayuno. — Dijo algo irritado.

Sasuke lo miró de pie a cabeza y levantó una ceja al verlo tan desarreglado. Itachi era una visión de perfección en todo lo que hacía, por ello le costaba creer que lo recibiera sólo con su hakama. Intentó obviar lo obvio. No estaba de humor para hablar con su hermano sobre temas tan incómodos.

— ¿Dónde dejo esto? — Le preguntó levantando la bolsa que traía para que Itachi la viese.

Sasuke era tan inocente que ni si quiera se daba cuenta de la forma en que Mikoto Uchiha acababa de manipularlo. Su madre no había mandado a Sasuke sólo por eso del desayuno, había mandado a su hermano menor por información. La mujer era bastante predecible cuando se trataba de cosas así.

Itachi tomó la bolsa y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina. Sasuke lo siguió mirando hacia el jardín un tanto sorprendido. Todo en aquella casa le causaba curiosidad; le hubiese gustado meterse en todas habitaciones para encontrar cada uno de los secretos de su hermano y tal vez comprender un poco más su corazón. Después de todo, había construido aquel lugar por un motivo.

—Hay bastante espacio para entrenar aquí nii-san… — Y lo había, después de todo vivían en medio de la nada. — ¿Podríamos entrenar más tarde? — Le preguntó mientras Itachi abría la puerta corrediza que daba a la cocina.  
—Está bien. — Dijo con simpleza.

Sabía que Hinata tendría que ir a su hogar por sus cosas y no quería decepcionar a Sasuke. Su hermano se estaba tomando todo el tema de su matrimonio con bastante madurez; Al menos no le había hecho ningún tipo de escena a su esposa durante el viaje al templo del fuego, ni durante la ceremonia y tampoco en la fiesta en la casa de sus padres. Entrenar con él era una forma, aunque bastante infantil, de recompensarlo. Sasuke reaccionaba mejor con ese tipo de estímulos.

Se sentó en uno de los cojines junto a la mesa y comenzó a inspeccionar lo que su madre había mandado para él. Sonrió al ver el detalle con que había empaquetado todo, asegurándose de mandar todas las cosas que Itachi había adorado comer durante su infancia y adolescencia, cuando aun había tiempo para sentarse a la mesa.

Sacó un bol de Onogiris envueltos en nori; sentía el aroma llegar a su nariz, provocando que se le abriera el apetito. Sasuke lo imitó tomando asiento justo frente a él, sacando un bento con verduras grilladas y rollos de tamagoyaki. Cada uno partió palitos (su madre había incluido algunos en la bolsa, adivinando que probablemente Itachi aún no había comprado para su propio hogar) y comenzaron a comer.

—¿Y dónde está Hinata? — Le preguntó Sasuke con un leve tono de celos.  
—Durmiendo. — Respondió Itachi sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.  
—Uhmm… ¿Le gustó la forma en que Kaa-san decoró su cuarto? — Preguntó casualmente pero con un deje de incomodidad, intentando no delatarse.

Itachi exhaló con algo de fastidio. A Sasuke realmente no le hubiese interesado saber algo como eso. Escuchar aquella pregunta había sido como escuchar a su propia madre hablando a través de él. Seguramente estaba interesada en saber si había consumado o no su matrimonio o algo por el estilo. Para las madres (por alguna razón que no entendía) aquello era importante.

— Por favor, dile a Okaa-san que mis asuntos maritales no son de su incumbencia.  
—¿Estás loco? – Le preguntó Sasuke. — Ya sabes como es. Es capaz de mandarme a espiarte de noche o algo peor.  
—Entonces dile lo que quiere escuchar y ya. — Itachi finalizó el tema con eso.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado y dejó de estar tan tenso, remplazando la mueca de disgusto por una más alegre y divertida.

—¿Debería decirle que tienes labial por toda la cara? — Preguntó intentando no reír.  
—Sasuke, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber la respuesta a ello. — Le respondió dándole un mordisco a su onigiri.  
—Como sea, tampoco es como si quisiera saber qué hiciste anoche. — Dijo rodando los ojos.  
—Buenos días primos. — Tanto Sasuke como Itachi se asustaron cuando vieron el rostro de Shisui aparecer por la ventana que daba al patio trasero. — ¡Hermosa mañana! ¿No creen?

Shisui siempre hacía cosas así. Un minuto Sasuke o Itachi estaban completamente enfocado en sus propios asuntos y él aparecía en una nube de humo como si nada con una velocidad tan ridícula que era incluso invisible al sharingan. Le divertía hacerlo y ver si lograba tomarlos por sorpresa. Itachi y Sasuke debieron haber estado acostumbrados ya a esas apariciones del mayor de los primos, pero incluso en ocasiones así lograba sorprenderlos.

— ¿Qué tal tu primera noche como un hombre casado? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Itachi suspiró viendo como abría la puerta para entrar a la cocina. Estaba sintiendo que iba a ser uno de esos días en que por más que se deseara paz y quietud, sólo obtendría lo contrario. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que lo dejarían en paz considerando las circunstancias especiales, pero era demasiado pedirle eso a Shisui.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó con seriedad.  
—Nada..nada… — Respondió Shisui disimulando la sonrisa astuta que aparecía en su rostro. Se sentó junto a Sasuke y comenzó a inspeccionar la bolsa por si había algo que él quisiese comer también. — Digamos que mis mañanas no serían tan divertidas si no tuviese estos desayunos familiares. Dios, bebí tanto anoche que ni si quiera recuerdo como llegó Anko a mi cuarto. — Sacó un onigiri y le dio un mordisco. – Dios bendiga el sake.  
—Imbécil. — Le espetó Sasuke. — Anko te dará la paliza de tu vida algún día si sigues acostándote con ella y luego no la llamas.  
Itachi negó con el rostro, decepcionado. — ¿Qué paso con eso de tus hijos de cabello dorado y ojos como el cielo? — Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse de él.  
—No voy a ir tras una chica que pensaba que Sasuke era fascinante. — Alegó Shisui molesto apuntando al menor de los Uchiha con fastidio. — Como sea. Límpiate la cara, tienes labial alrededor de la boca. — Le indicó lanzándole una servilleta de género de las que había en la bolsa para proteger la comida.

Un tanto irritado, Itachi se restregó las mejillas con la tela mientras Sasuke miraba incómodo hacia un costado y Shisui se reía de él.

— Asegúrense de dejar algo de comida para Hinata-san. — Dijo al observar que entre Sasuke y Shisui estaban vaciando la bolsa con desayuno.  
—Ya sabemos, ya sabemos… — Dijo el Uchiha dándole un codazo a Sasuke. — Deberías llevárselo a la cama. O mejor aún, deberías cocinarle algo… a las chicas les gusta comer en la mañana después de que…  
—Shisui. — Dijo Itachi interrumpiéndolo con frialdad. No le gustaba que hablara así frente a Sasuke. No quería que las costumbres de su primo se le pegaran a su hermano menor. — ¿Cómo va el interrogatorio de Deidara?

Shisui rodó los ojo; era difícil lograrle sacar algo "íntimo" a Itachi. Siempre cambiaba el tema de golpe.

—Sin ningún progreso. Ese chico no sabe nada sobre Madara. Me sorprende que sepa dónde está parado. Es sólo un idiota a quien le agrada ver cosas explotando. — Respondió levantando los hombros. — Ni si quiera destruía Villas por rencor.  
—Lo sé, leí el informe. — Dijo Itachi suspirando.

A pesar de que el tercero lo había relevado de su función por tres días, sabía que debió haber estado ayudando con todo ese asunto. Aquello hacía que su consciencia se sintiera pesada.

Shisui notó lo que estaba pensando y movió la mano en dirección a su dirección, apretando uno de sus hombros.

—No te preocupes Tachi. Tenemos todo bajo control. Para eso está la familia, ¿Verdad Sasuke? — El menor de los Uchiha asintió en silencio. — Todo está en absoluta calma.  
—Demasiada calma.— Dijo Itachi con suspicacia.  
—Siempre lo está antes de una gran tormenta. — Añadió Sasuke.

Shisui asintió. Era algo que los tres venían pensando hacía un tiempo: se avecinaba una crisis que los pondría a prueba como familia, y eso era, Madara Uchiha.

En muchas ocasiones Shisui y Sasuke le habían propuesto a Itachi ir en búsqueda del sujeto y enfrentarlo de una vez. Sin embargo Itachi era de aquellos cuya filosofía de pelea se resumía en: "_Si no está roto, no lo arregles_". Si Madara no estaba causando problemas por el momento, era mejor dejarlo pudriéndose en alguno de sus escondites alrededor del mundo. Cuando quisiera algo, sabía que lo vendría a buscar.

Por otro lado, la idea de involucrar a Sasuke en una batalla tan peligrosa no le agradaba nada. Si algo le ocurría a él, confiaba en que su hermano menor se pudiera hacer cargo de las cosas que él dejaría atrás, incluyendo el futuro del clan y el de su familia, y eso ahora incluía a Hinata.

— Lo que a mí me parece sospechoso es que ambos estén aquí. — Dijo Itachi.

Miró a su hermano y a su primocon recelo intentando cambiar el tema. Cuando hablaban de Madara el ambiente se ensombrecía.  
_  
_Shisui comenzó a reír en voz baja, mostrando su mejor rostro de poker. Su mirada era aterradora, pero no lo suficiente para quebrarlo. Podía hacerle el peso cuando se trataba de ello… pero Sasuke colapsó rápidamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de Itachi.

— Shisui está aquí porque tiene una pequeña apuesta dando vuelta en la estación de policías. — Al carajo, prefería quedar mal con Shisui y no con su hermano. — Necesita saber… _cosas…_ para ver quien ganó.  
—¿Una apuesta? — Preguntó Itachi subiendo una ceja.

Shisui miró a Sasuke como si estuviese a punto de matarlo en cualquier momento. Sasuke se encogió entre sus hombros sabiendo que pagaría caro aquello, seguramente lo tendría limpiando pisos todo el fin de semana, de nuevo (Shisui era su capitán en la primera división de la Policía).

Itachi se cruzó de brazos con la mirada fija en su primo mayor. No le gustaba repetirse. Sus ojos lucían su molestia. Él ya no era simplemente su primo y su hermano, respectivamente, también era el Hokage. No podía creer que estuviesen haciendo apuestas sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

—¿Se puede saber qué apostaste Shisui? — Le preguntó mirándolo mientras su iris cambiaban de negras a rojas.

Shisui desapareció antes de que las aspas de Itachi comenzaran a girar. No por nada se había ganado el nombre de Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante, era más rápido que un genjutsu de Itachi.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata recordaría esa noche y el día que lo siguió el resto de su vida.

Se había sentido muy asustada durante el transcurso de la velada, aunque lentamente había superado sus propios miedos al darse cuenta que Itachi estaba tan nerviosa como ella. Notó que estaban sucediendo cosas entre ambos que simplemente no podía controlar, como el temblor de su vientre cuando él entraba en ella, la forma en que se mordía los labios para evitar gemir, como sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Itachi para sujetarse de algo… todo había sido inexplicable, casi instintivo, llegando a un punto que su cuerpo sabía exactamente qué hacer sin que ella tuviese que pensar en nada excepto en dejarse llevar.

Se había sentido aliviada al darse cuenta que Itachi tampoco era un experto en eso. Lo notó por la forma en que los labios le tiritaban al besarla. Él estaba tan nervioso como ella y al igual que Hinata, se había ido tranquilizando cuando el instinto tomó el mando.

Era algo nuevo, era algo completamente excitante en muchos sentidos, como cuando se emprende una aventura sin saber el resultado de ésta. Nunca imaginó que existía algo como lo que había experimentado con él la noche anterior. Era un mundo secreto del cual nadie hablaba. Había sido un tema que nunca pudo preguntar al no tener una figura femenina presente en su vida, sólo lo había hablado con sus amigas de forma ligera.

Le había dolido, y mucho, pero el hecho de que Itachi sostuviera su mano hasta terminar la hizo sentirse protegida y segura. Nada la podía dañar si él estaba ahí, y aquella sensación de estar completa la hizo olvidarse del dolor.

Se había quedado dormida sobre Itachi después de hacer el amor una segunda vez. Sonrojó al recordarlo. Se sintió mortificada al recordar la forma en que su cuerpo se había encaramado en él y como sus caderas se habían movido mientras Itachi la sostenía por la cintura. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, sin estar segura si eso había sido un sueño o no.

Sin embargo, cuando despertó esa mañana se sorprendió de encontrarse sola sobre el futón. Se sentó de inmediato ahogando un suspiro de sorpresa, intentando cubrir su desnudez. Suspiró de vergüenza al notar que no portaba ropa y que todas las prendas que había usado la noche anterior estaban desparramadas por la habitación. Se envolvió torpemente con una sábana e intentó buscar a Itachi.

—Byakugan. — Dijo formando el primer sello.

Sonrió cuando lo vio en la cocina comiendo algo junto con Shisui y Sasuke. Se alegraba que la familia de Itachi estuviese ahí con él, aquello sólo le demostraba lo importante que era su esposo en la vida de las demás personas.

Tenía suerte de ser tan apreciado. Ella había perdido a los suyos con aquel matrimonio. Tal vez Neji y Hanabi aun la seguían considerando una Hyuga, pero no su padre. Aquella la hizo suspirar con algo de melancolía.

Desactivó el byakugan y se preguntó si era su deber o no ir a hacer té para las visitas de Itachi. Seguramente habría sido lo correcto; eso era lo que hacía una esposa. Pero luego pensó que tal vez estuviesen hablando algo privado. Dudosa, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos decidiendo qué hacer.

Finalmente, concluyó que era mejor tomar un baño, vestirse, e ir a saludar a ambos jóvenes. Hubiese sido una descortesía no hacerlo. Si veía que estaban hablando algo privado, se disculparía con la excusa de ir por el resto de sus cosas al barrio del clan. Si en cambio notaba que sólo estaban ahí de visita, les ofrecería té.

Se paró y notó de inmediato el dolor que había en el centro de su cuerpo. Era como si Itachi aún estuviese dentro de ella. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para no quejarse. Se preguntó si aquello sería normal… cuando de pronto al mirar el futón vio una mancha de sangre.

Se sintió completamente paralizada, recordando que Sakura le había advertido sobre ello. Debía deshacerse de las sabanas y limpiar el futón antes de que Itachi volviera. Habría sido demasiado vergonzoso que él encontrara aquella mancha ahí.

Para su suerte, no se había traspasado hacia el futón, por lo cual enrolló la sábana y la escondió en uno de los closets de la habitación. Un poco más aliviada, activó nuevamente el byakugan para ver cuál de todos los cuartos en esa casa contenía un lugar para bañarse y asearse.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi la encontró veinte minutos después esperando que el agua en el tambor de madera se llenara. Se miraron a los ojos con algo de vergüenza, sin saber realmente qué decir.

La memoria del rostro descompuesto de Itachi vino a ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse; Ahí en el baño, con su torso desnudo y la seda azul, pensó que su esposo era realmente… apuesto.

¿Cómo no había babeado por él mientras crecía como todas las mujeres normales de Konoha?

—Buenos días. — Le dijo. Cuando Hinata escuchó su voz respingó.  
—Bu..buenos días. — Intentó cubrirse aun más con las sábanas.  
—¿Vas a tomar un baño antes de desayunar? — Le preguntó desde el marco de puerta, bajando la mirada cuando notó lo incómoda que ella lucía por su desnudez bajo la tela blanca.  
—Sí. — Respondió intentando controlar la fuerza con que su corazón golpeaba su pecho. — ¿Querías utilizarlo primero, Itachi-san?  
—No. Puedo bañarme después. — Dijo mirando hacia un costado. — Traeré una toalla para ti.  
—Gracias. — Susurró Hinata viéndolo salir del baño.

Cerró la llave del agua caliente y se quedó sentada en el borde de la bañera, aún envuelta en la sabana.

El silencio del hogar la abrumaba en un buen sentido. La mansión del clan Hyuga siempre estaba llena de personas caminando de un lugar a otro, de sonidos de entrenamiento y fiestas de té. Ahí en cambio, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los pasos lejanos de Itachi y el sonido de las aves cantando.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejó caer con cuidado la sábana y se metió dentro del agua. El calor y el vapor se impregnaron en sus poros. Pronto sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y sus hombros dejaban de estar tan tensos. Su vientre todavía le molestaba un poco, pero pensó que un baño podría aliviarlo.

Cerró los ojos y juntó un poco de agua entre sus manos para lavarse el rostro. Era agradable poder sacarse el sudor de la piel. La sensación cálida que la arrullaba dentro de la sala de baño era acogedora. Suspiró con alivio; lejos de sentirse una extraña en ese lugar, se sentía feliz ahí. Era su nuevo hogar y realmente sentía que era suyo.

—¿Hinata-san? — Preguntó Itachi en el marco de la puerta.

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no por vergüenza sino por el agua tibia y el vapor. Instintivamente cubrió sus senos con los brazos y el resto de su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil mientras las gotas de agua caían por sus labios.

— Dejaré la toalla aquí. — Dijo Itachi mientras una sonrisa escapaba de él.  
—Itachi-san, ¿Podrías ayudarme con… con las horquillas en mi cabello? — Le preguntó ella con timidez.

Itachi asintió con suavidad, caminando hacia el borde.

Hinata pensó que sacar las decenas de horquillas que había en su cabellera le dolería tanto como cuando se las habían puesto, pero para su sorpresa, el tacto de Itachi era gentil; hasta para asuntos como ese podía emplear sus movimientos con una precisión milimétrica para no lastimarla. Ni si quiera sintió que le tirase el cabello una vez.

—Listo. — Dijo Itachi con las horquillas en su mano. — ¿Dónde deseas que las deje?  
—Uhmm… no.. no lo sé. — Respondió Hinata. — No sé donde podré mis cosas aún.  
—Las dejaré aquí entonces. — Le indicó poniéndolas en el lavamanos. — Cuando termines, si así lo deseas, veremos donde poner nuestras cosas.  
—Sí. — Dijo Hinata observando cómo se marchaba. Algo dolió en su estómago al verlo alejarse. — I.. Itachi-san. — Lo llamó justo cuando atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.  
—¿Sí? — Le preguntó con curiosidad.  
—¿De..deseas… uhm… deseas acompañarme? — Le preguntó jugando con sus dedos sin mirarlo.  
— Hay mucho espacio… para.. para ambos.

Hinata no podía creer que había reunido el valor para hacer lo que acaba de hacer. La Hinata de siempre se habría muerto de vergüenza de sólo pensarlo. No obstante, ya no era la misma niña tímida de siempre y ese hombre frente a ella no era sólo un chico que le gustase. Hinata había dado su primer paso hacia la adultez e Itachi había estado junta a ella para hacerlo.

Se sentía como una verdadera mujer.

Estar lejos de él, le causaba una sensación extraña. Quería estar cerca de Itachi, apreciar cada detalle en él, memorizar cada cicatriz y aprender cada pormenor de su cuerpo. Deseaba escucharlo hablar sobre su vida, su pasado, su infancia, sus sueños, sus anhelos para Konoha y para ellos. Quería estar ahí para él, cada vez que la necesitara. La idea de pasar tiempo con él, aunque fuese en cosas tan cotidianas como dormir, cocinar, jardinear o incluso bañarse, se le hacía algo nuevo y emocionante.

Para cualquier hombre, su invitación habría resultado incitante y seductora. Pero Itachi sabía que ella no tenía nada de aquello en mente, lo veía en la calidez con que sus ojos lo miraban. Ella quería compartir tiempo juntos y aquello lo conmovía.

Sin pensarlo mucho, asintió y se acercó a la bañera desprendiéndose de la hakama sin dejar de mirarla. Ni si quiera se avergonzó, ni titubeo… ni si quiera pestañó cuando la seda azul se deslizó por sus muslos, dejándolo desnudo frente a ella. Aunque se sentía levemente nervioso, no era por estar sin ropa, sino por la sensación de que una vez más, estaba desnudando su alma para Hinata. En cierto sentido, hacer algo así no era un signo de inhibición, más bien, era un gesto de confianza. Para él, era tanto o más importante que haber hecho el amor con ella la noche anterior. Al haberse desnudado de esa forma, le mostraba lo más básico de su ser, su naturaleza, su verdadero yo. No había nada entre ellos que los separara, ni si quiera su ropa.

Y fue precisamente entonces, que Hinata Hyuga movió sus brazos hacia los costados sin temblar ni titubear, dejando su pecho visible.

Itachi no bajó la mirada, pero se sintió desarmado una vez más. Aún no entendía como ella lograba hacerle eso, incluso en una situación como así, ¿Dónde había quedado esa niñita tímida a quien había hecho sonreír regalándole una manzana?

—¿Su..sucede algo? — Le preguntó Hinata cuando él no se movió. Lo observaba intentando contener su propio nerviosismo, pero Itachi lo sentía en su voz.  
—Sólo estaba pensando… — Dijo mientras se metía al agua frente a ella. — Lo afortunado que soy de tenerte en mi vida.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en Hinata mientras se acomodaban en el agua. Escucharlo decirlo de esa forma la hacía sentir feliz. Porque de alguna extraña manera, él la amaba y aquello para Hinata era inconmensurable. Había sido invisible toda su vida, pero él la había visto, y él se había enamorado de lo que había encontrado en ella y se sentía de verdad afortunado por estar ahí.

—Itachi-san… — Dijo sonrojando. — la afortunada soy yo.

Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza, quería mantener la coherencia sin llegar a ser melosa con él. Itachi sonrió de vuelta y asintió con un leve "hn" que la hizo sentir una extraña familiaridad.

El pelinegro se hundió lentamente en el agua y apoyó su espalda contra la madera. Sus largas piernas acariciaron las de Hinata pero ambos ignoraron la sensación de intranquilidad de aquel roce para seguir disfrutando del agua caliente.

Tomó una pequeña toalla colgada en la pared, la remojó y la puso sobre sus hombros observando como Hinata seguía lavando su rostro para remover el maquillaje tradicional que había utilizado el día anterior. Finas líneas negras recorrían sus mejillas, dejando caer el carboncillo con que habían remarcado sus parpados y cejas. La miró hacerlo con fascinación, completamente ajeno al mundo de las mujeres y sus rituales de belleza. Tendría que aprender sobre ello si ahora iba a vivir con una mujer.

Cuando Hinata terminó de remover su maquillaje, subió la mirada hacia Itachi quien se encontraba con los brazos extendidos sobre el borde de la bañera de madera y una toalla sobre sus hombros. Sólo entonces se fijó en algo que nunca antes había visto en él, tenía un tatuaje en su brazo.

Se sintió curiosa por ello. No era la primera vez que veía esa figura tatuada en un brazo, pero hasta ese momento no sabía su significado ni por qué los miembros de ANBU lo llevaban.

Itachi percibió su mirada.

— Cuando ingresas a ANBU recibes varias cosas y pierdes otras. — Dijo sentándose derecho, aproximándose levemente a Hinata. Ella lo imitó, pues estaba acercando su brazo izquierdo para que mirara el tatuaje. — Pierdes el sentido de la individualidad, pues desde ese día en adelante tu existencia como shinobi pasa a ser un secreto. Eso se debe a que ANBU sólo lleva a cabo misiones de extrema importancia, no sólo para el Hokage sino que para el país del Fuego. Por ello, nuestros enemigos no deben saber de nuestras habilidades o defectos, no podemos seguir adelante utilizando nuestros nombres y recibimos otros cuando ingresamos a la institución.

Hinata lo observaba con completa atención.

— ¿Cuál era el tuyo?  
—Cuervo. — Respondió con seriedad. — Ocultamos nuestros rostros tras máscaras, nunca vemos las caras de nuestros compañeros cuando estamos trabajando. Perdemos el sentido de lo correcto e incorrecto, de la tristeza y de la felicidad. Sólo tenemos una cosa en mente, el sentido del deber. Si el Hokage pide nuestras vidas, se la daremos sin titubear. Si el Hokage pide que mates a tus seres amados, lo hacemos sin cuestionamientos. — Una leve sombra de tristeza pasó por sus ojos y no fue invisible a Hinata quien se acercó un poco más a él, flexionando sus rodillas y tomando su mano. — Si un miembro de ANBU muere en batalla, su familia jamás recibirá su cuerpo para ser enterrado. Es nuestra labor deshacernos de cualquier rastro que indique que alguna vez servimos a la Villa de la Hoja.  
—Eso suena bastante triste… Itachi-san. — Dijo Hinata.

Itachi suspiró y se acercó a ella, apegando su torso al costado de la joven quien se reclinó en su hombro escuchándolo hablar. Ninguno parecía realmente cohibido por su desnudez.

—¿Qué reciben cuando se vuelven parte de ANBU? — Preguntó tomando la toalla que Itachi mantenía en sus hombros, mojándola nuevamente y frotándola sobre su pecho con delicadeza.  
—Un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo del símbolo de Konoha.  
—¿Por qué? — Preguntó curiosa.  
—El dolor que sentimos al ser tatuados nos recuerda que esa es la última vez que se nos es permitido sentir. Desde ese momento, sólo somos instrumentos al servicio del Hokage, sin derecho a replicar sus órdenes. Vivimos y morimos por sus órdenes, por la Villa, por la paz y el bien común. — Itachi bajó el rostro y suspiró. — Una vez se me entregó una orden. Era una misión rango S, proveniente de ROOT. Consistía en la eliminación sistemática de todos los miembros del clan Uchiha.

Hinata sintió como si se le vaciara el estómago de golpe. Itachi no la estaba mirando, parecía perdido una vez más en sus pensamientos.

La joven inhaló e intentó procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Nunca pensó que el Hokage podría haberle pedido a alguien que asesinara a su familia. No era algo típico de anciano bondadoso que ella conocía. Un acto como ese era demasiado cruel para ser cierto.

—¿Por… por qué te ordenarían hacer algo tan terrible como eso? — Lo cuestionó con consternación.

Al escucharla preguntárselo así, Itachi bajó aun más el rostro. Hasta ella pensaba que lo que había estado a punto de realizar era terrible. Era algo que lo había atormentado mucho tiempo, un hecho en su vida que había ahuyentado constantemente la capacidad de sentir felicidad. Había encontrado paz cuando la conoció, cuando sintió su cercanía y su presencia espantó su soledad. Había saldado cuentas con sí mismo cuando le confesó a Sasuke y a su padre lo que había estado dispuesto a hacer… pero aun así… esa sombra parecía acompañarlo siempre.

—El clan Uchiha estaba considerando avivar antiguas rencillas entre nuestra familia y el gobierno de Konoha, realizando un golpe de estado que sacaría al Hokage del poder y pondría a un Uchiha como líder de la Villa. Acababa de terminar la tercera guerra mundial Shinobi y el ataque del Kyuubi había mermado nuestras fuerzas. Si se hubieran sublevado, habría dejado un espacio muy amplio para que el país del Fuego fuese atacado nuevamente por nuestros antiguos enemigos. — Itachi sonaba frío y distante. Por un minuto Hinata se tuvo que recordar que en alguna parte dentro de esa máscara de desafecto estaba el hombre que amaba. — La paz se consigue con el precio de muchas vidas, héroes anónimos cuyos nombres son olvidados luego de que se esculpen en la roca. A veces, ese precio a pagar, es el dolor de llevar sobre nuestros hombros el cargo de conciencia de lo que producen nuestros actos. Es por ello que ROOT elimina todo rasgo de individualidad. Si no tienes personas amadas, no sientes dolor por perderlas. Si no sientes dolor, no hay odio. La filosofía de ellos es que los sentimientos son peligrosos.

—¿Tú crees en ello? — Le preguntó Hinata frunciendo levemente el ceño.  
—Creo que aquellos que buscan estar siempre solos para no apegarse a otros terminan volviéndose arrogantes. — Volteó su rostro hacia Hinata y sonrió de la forma más dulce posible. — Yo no espero poder hacer todo solo ahora. Tengo a Sasuke, quien se está convirtiendo en el hombre que esperé que fuese, tengo confianza que será él quien lidere a los Uchiha a futuro. Tengo a Shisui, a quien le confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces, se que pase lo que pase puedo encontrar en él un verdadero hermano. Y… te tengo a ti. Es por ello que me siento afortunado, Hinata-san. Sé que cuando algo sea demasiado pesado para mí, tú me ayudarás a llevar esa carga. — La joven sonrió mientras sentía los labios de Itachi depositarse sobre los suyos. Un beso leve, apenas un roce, pero la impregnó con la sensación de que ella estaba en ese lugar para completar la vida de Itachi Uchiha. — En ese entonces pensé que podría hacerlo, matar a mi familia, huir, vivir la vida de un criminal… maldecido por siempre por los dioses, condenado a vivir un infierno en vida, un dolor que nunca acabaría hasta que muriese. No estoy seguro que podría llevar a cabo dicha misión ahora. Supongo, que también yo me he apegado demasiado a las cosas que amo como para verlas deshacerse entre mis manos. — Puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata y ambos se acurrucaron en el agua. — Es por ello que disfruto estos momentos. Siento que estoy creando una vida para mí mismo. De hecho… cuando vuelvas de la casa de tu padre, te gustaría… ¿Plantar tus semillas conmigo?

Le había regalado todo tipo de semillas de flores como regalo de boda. Quería que ella tuviese su jardín, que prensara las flores que ella misma cultivase, verla en la primavera jugando con la tierra, teniendo para sí misma lo que seguramente su clan le había negado por considerar ese tipo de pasatiempos algo trivial y poco digno de una familia de elite.

— Eso me gustaría. — Respondió cerrando los ojos. — Tal vez debería plantar algunos almácigos con lavanda en la entrada… — Dijo de la nada, haciéndolo reír levemente. — Lavanda, lilas… y… y un poco de menta.  
—Te haré cajoneras esta tarde. — Agregó Itachi entrelazando sus manos.  
— Creo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar construyendo cajoneras. — Dijo divertida. — Eres el quinto Hokage después de todo.  
—El sandaime me dio libre estos días… — Le indicó. — Fue mi regalo de bodas.  
—Pero…  
—¿Por qué no ponemos rosas en el camino, junto a la cerca? — Preguntó Itachi pensando que se verían hermosas enredándose en las vigas de madera que Yamato había construido. Quería ayudarla en ello. Después de todo, era el futuro de ambos el que estaban construyendo. — La florería Yamanaka debe vender plantas de rosas, puedo ir a buscar algunas.  
—¿Y si nuestros hijos las escalan y se pinchan los dedos? — Le indicó Hinata preocupada.

Itachi sintió cosquillas en su estómago. Que hablara sobre su futuro de esa forma lo enternecía.

—Tienes razón. — Besó suavemente sus hombros. — ¿Qué tal jazmín cerca de las ventanas de la entrada?  
Hinata asintió emocionada. — Tendremos olor a jazmín durante las noches de verano, espero que a Sasuke-kun le guste ese olor…  
—¿Sasuke? — Frunció levemente le ceño, descolocado que hablara de su hermano de la nada. — ¿Por qué importaría la opinión de Sasuke sobre nuestro jardín?  
—Pues… uhmm… porque… — Hinata se encogió levemente, frunciendo el ceño con vergüenza. — …supongo que… que pasará mucho tiempo aquí, ¿verdad?  
—¿Te molestaría si así fuera? — Sasuke le había pedido algo durante el desayuno, y no sabía como decírselo.  
—No me gustaría que… vivieras sin él en tu vida. Me gustaría mucho que pasara tiempo aquí contigo. — Hinata se apegó a él, pasando sus yemas por los brazos de Itachi mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo. — Haré lo mejor posible por… uhm… por que se sienta como en su propia casa y… y hornearé sus comidas favoritas y…  
—Sasuke quiere vivir con nosotros, Hinata-san. — Le dijo Itachi rascándose la cabeza. — Le dije que lo consultaría contigo.  
—Sería agradable tenerlo aquí. — Dijo ella. Sabía lo mucho que Itachi amaba a su hermano menor y no se imaginaba quebrar ese lazo entre ambos, ni si quiera con su matrimonio. No pretendía ser más importante que Sasuke en la vida de su esposo. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para saber que compartiría siempre su corazón con el menor del os Uchiha. — La casa es muy grande sólo para nosotros dos.  
—Espero… que eso cambie pronto. — Dijo Itachi poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Hinata. Ambos se miraron con ternura y se volvieron a besar.

Hicieron el amor en la bañera antes de que Hinata volviera a su hogar a buscar el resto de sus pertenencias.

๑

๑

๑

Las semanas que siguieron al matrimonio entre Hinata Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha fueron bastante complicadas y cansadoras para ambos.

Itachi trabajaba desde temprano en la madrugada hasta bien pasado media noche. Remplazar al tercer Hokage no era nada de fácil y organizar las funciones administrativas de la aldea tampoco. Se encontró a sí mismo resolviendo problemas que consideraba irrelevantes, atendiendo reuniones largas y aburridas con el consejo de Konoha y Danzo (quien aún lo veía con resentimiento sólo por su linaje Uchiha), organizando las filas de ANBU nuevamente, asistiendo a la academia Ninja para inspeccionar personalmente su funcionamiento y el rendimiento académico, observando los interrogatorios de Deidara de Iwagakure y recibiendo al tercer Tsuchikage, Onoki de Iwagakure, con quien discutió una posible alianza entre ambas Villas si le entregaban a su aprendiz para ser reprendido en su propio país por sus crímenes.

Este último tema era el que más lo que complicaba. Había mucha antipatía aún de parte de Konoha hacia el País de la Tierra. A pesar que el Tsuchikage en persona había venido a discutir el futuro de su aprendiz y una posible alianza, los shinobis más viejos y los líderes de varios clanes se mostraban abiertamente en contra de formar cualquier tipo de amistad con ellos. Todos temían que el País del Rayo viera dicha alianza entre Konoha e Iwa como un acto hostil en contra de ellos.

El Tercero había intervenido en ese asunto, pero la opinión de Itachi no era menos importante. Había tenido que atender a los señores Feudales de ambos países y hacerlos llegar a un avenimiento sobre el destino de Deidara.

Finalmente, después de 15 días de tensión, se decidió que Deidara volvería a Iwakagure bajo la responsabilidad de Onoki.

Shisui había sido uno de los más molestos con dicha decisión y por primera vez en meses Itachi y él se vieron en una riña. Shisui le dijo que no le importaba si era el Hokage o no, que Deidara era un peligro y que dejarlo ir era un error. Itachi le respondió que debía prevalecer la sana convivencia entre naciones y que matar a Deidara, aunque fuese un criminal del libro bingo, era una provocación directa hacia Iwagakure que sólo los conduciría a una situación hostil.  
Estuvieron dos semanas sin hablar hasta que Shisui apareció una mañana a tomar desayuno como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Esa era su forma de ser.

Por todas las situaciones anteriores muchas veces ni si quiera llegaba a dormir a su casa. Se sentía culpable por estar descuidando de esa forma a su cónyuge, pero Hinata lo había apoyado de forma tan incondicional que llegar y encontrarse con su sonrisa era pago suficiente para todo lo que tenía que soportar durante el día.

Cuando volvía muy tarde, se encontraba con un plato de comida en la cocina y alguna nota con mensajes que decían cosas tan simples como "Te amo Itachi-san. Fuerza. " hasta elaborados trozos de papel con pequeños garabatos, con mensajes complicadas como "Tu madre me enseñó a hacer tus onigiris favoritos. Sé que no son tan buenos como los que te gustarían pero me esforzaré por mejorar." Calentaba la comida, se sentaba en la oscuridad y se dirigía a su escritorio a terminar los papeles que debían estar listos para el día siguiente. Cuando finalmente podía acostarse, no alcanzaba a dormir más de un par de horas antes de que amaneciera y tuviese que volver a la misma rutina.

A veces, pensó que perdería su constante calma y que terminaría matando a la siguiente persona que le llevara una pila de papeles por leer y firmar. Sin embargo, cuando aquello ocurría respiraba profundo y se animaba a sí mismo con la idea de que al terminar el día, volvería a casa junto a Hinata.

Había días en que el tercero se hacía cargo de los asuntos más importantes y su carga de trabajo era menos pesada. En esas afortunadas y cada vez más escasas circunstancias, Itachi se podía reencontrar con su esposa y descargaban la ausencia del hombre con largas y apasionadas noches en que lo único que había en sus mentes era tener un recuerdo del otro. Cuando las fuerzas los abandonaban se envolvían entre las sabanas en completa complicidad y hablaban hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

Por su parte, el horario de Hinata tampoco parecía haberse vuelto menos pesado sólo por ser una mujer casada. Las misiones de reconocimiento y rastreo se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, y cuando no estaba fuera de Konoha en alguna misión junto a Kiba y Shino, se dedicaba a entrenar.

Nunca entrenó más fuerte en su vida. No sólo estaba adiestrándose a sí misma en el arte del puño gentil, sino que también debía acostumbrarse a pelear junto a Tsuki. Se comenzó a hacer costumbre ver a Hinata Hyuga con el gato sobre su cabeza, colgando en su hombro o adentro de su polerón lila.

Kiba casi tuvo un ataque cuando el pequeño gatito blanco y Akamaru comenzaron a hacerse amigos. Eso sí que había sido inesperado.

Muchas veces Itachi encontró a Hinata sumergida en agua tibia intentando quitarse los calambres de su cuerpo o vendase las manos; las magulladuras en ella comenzaron a hacerse costumbre. Era en esos momentos en que él le recordaba que no se exigiera tanto, que se tomara las cosas con calma. No obstante, la joven le respondía que la esposa del Hokage no sólo debía parecer fuerte, sino que también debía serlo.

Itachi no volvió a intentar disuadirla, en cambio, le encargó a Shisui y Sasuke que entrenaran con ella si el tiempo se los permitía.

Llevaban alrededor de un mes y medio en esa rutina cuando Hinata recibió una misión importante. Temari, de la aldea de la Arena, solicitó en específico a determinados chunnins y jounins de Konoha para asistir en la organización del primer examen chunnin de su Aldea. Entre los llamados se encontraban Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Hinata.

El Sandaime permitió que fuesen y decidió asistir él mismo en una visita oficial para apoyar los buenos lazos entre sus países. El Tsuchikage también asistió, lo cual se tomó como una muy buena señal de alianza entre todos ellos.

Naruto viajó con la comitiva que salió del país del Fuego, no como ayudante, sino para participar en el torneo gracias a una dispensa especial que recibió de parte del Kazekage para que no tuviera que asistir en un _three man cell_. Sakura y Sasuke se negaban a tomar nuevamente ese examen _sólo_por Naruto quien nunca había terminado el torneo por encontrarse fuera de Konoha en un viaje con Jiraiya.

Itachi decidió quedarse, pues debía haber alguien que pusiera orden en la Villa. No era apropiado que el lugar quedara sin shinobis que fuesen capaces de defenderla.

No pensó que los días sin Hinata ahí se le hiciesen tan largos.

Tres días después de la partida de su esposa, Sasuke se mudó con él como lo habían acordado. Si se demoró tanto en hacerlo fue precisamente por la negativa de Mikoto Uchiha, quien decía que Sasuke no tenía nada que estar haciendo entremedio de dos jóvenes que aún estaban prácticamente de luna de miel. Por ello, el menor de los Uchiha decidió darle exactamente dos meses a su hermano para que pudiera descargar sus hormonas de recién casado antes de ir a vivir con ellos.

Aprovechando que la atención de Itachi no era robada por su esposa, Sasuke logró entrenar con él, conversar, ir a comer dangos e incluso salir en una misión rango S junto a él. Estuvo literalmente en el cielo durante esas dos semanas en que Hinata se ausentó. Había sido como un sueño hecho realidad.

Mediante el paso de los días, pudo notar el cambio en Itachi. A pesar de que estaba siempre lleno de trabajo, nunca dejaba de sonreír y mostrarse amable con todos a su alrededor. Pasaba su tiempo alentando a las futuras generaciones en la academia, llevando a los grupos gennins en misiones de sobrevivencia en el bosque de la muerte, jugando a shinobi y criminal junto con los niños más pequeños del clan Uchiha y escribiendo largas cartas a la mizukage y al raikage, intentando llegar a negociaciones de paz y alianzas entre sus países. Estaba procurando hacer de ese lugar algo mejor con el tiempo que tenía y aquello, al menos a Sasuke, le parecía admirable. Nunca se sintió más orgulloso que ser el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha y esos días en que estaba desesperado por superarlo parecieron quedar muy atrás en su pasado.

Un día viernes por la noche ambos hermanos decidieron invitar a sus padres a la casa de Itachi para que cenaran todos juntos. Tanto Fugaku como Mikoto se mostraron satisfechos y orgullosos de _ambos_, no sólo de Itachi, al ver lo bien que habían aprendido a convivir sin la presencia femenina y protectora de su madre en sus vidas.

Fugaku parecía de buen humor, sin sus hijos en casa él y su esposa habían estado teniendo una nueva luna de miel y aquello lo mantenía relajado. Incluso su permanente ceño fruncido se había suavizado y Mikoto tenía un brillo especial en las mejillas.

Itachi y Sasuke se sintieron satisfechos al cocinar sin arruinar o quemar la comida, ni enfermar a nadie y no se sorprendieron cuando Shisui apareció a comer junto con ellos.

Los cinco siempre serían una familia sin importar donde estuviesen.

๑

๑

๑

—¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? — La voz de Naruto la hizo salir de sus pensamientos mientras miraba la puerta de Konoha volviéndose más grande con cada paso que daba. — Estás muy callada.  
—Estoy bien. — Respondió con una sonrisa.  
—Que bueno, Itachi-nii me mataría si algo te pasará. — Neji le dio una mirada mortal cuando el rubio dijo eso y Hinata sonrió más de la cuenta con el comentario.  
—Nada le ocurriría a Hinata-san si yo estoy con ella. — Dijo el Hyuga con rapidez cruzándose de brazos.  
—Tranquilo Neji. — Se excusó Naruto un tanto nervioso.

Había ganado el torneo chunnin y venía más confiado que nunca. Su combate final había sido contra un grandioso ninja de la aldea oculta de la niebla llamado Suigetsu.

—¿Vas a ir a casa ahora, Neji nii-san? — Le preguntó Hinata un poco incómoda.

Desde su matrimonio no había visto a su padre y Hanabi apenas la visitaba, no porque no quisiera, sino porque su padre la tenía en un estricto entrenamiento. Todo ello sólo le decía que seguía decepcionado con ella. Sin embargo su estadía en el país de la Arena la había hecho extrañar su hogar, su esposo, su clan y también a su padre.

—Sí. Debo reportarme con Hiashi-sama. Seguramente desee que siga entrenando con Hanabi-sama. — Respondió Neji. — ¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿Vendrá de visita a la mansión más seguido o seguirá desaparecida? — Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esperanzado de que así fuera.  
Hinata sonrió con melancolía. — No creo que nadie me extrañe aparte de mi hermana y tú, nii-san.  
—Eso no es cierto. Todo el clan la aprecia bastante y algunos incluso la llegan a admirar por su tenacidad y valor. — Le dijo Neji con un atisbo de sonrisa.  
—Espero ir en los próximos días. Hay… hay algo importante que debo comunicarle a otou-sama. — Una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro al decirlo, aunque pronto desapareció y una sombra de preocupación apareció en ella. Neji supo de inmediato que fuese lo que fuese que Hinata debía comunicarle a su padre, no era algo que lo iba a complacer. — Pero ahora necesito ver a Itachi-san. — Indicó Hinata mientras pasaban debajo de la puerta de entrada de la villa.

Shino se acomodó sus gafas un tanto incómodo. Era el único ahí que sabía las consecuencias de lo que Hinata estaba a punto de comunicarle tanto a su familia como a su esposo.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi se encontraba oculto entre una pila de papeles que se amontonaban a su alrededor, leyendo una petición de una de las villas aledañas para enviar un grupo de shinobis que pudiese ayudar a reparar los graneros en donde se guardaba el arroz durante el invierno. Consideró que el grupo adecuado para manejar esa misión rango D era el grupo de Ebisu. Sólo esperaba que Konohamaru no apareciera en la oficina del Hokage gritando y haciendo un espectáculo porque deseaba misiones de rango más elevado.

Estaba poniendo el sello del Hokage en el pergamino de la misión cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante. — Dijo con calma mientras enrollaba el papel. Atrás de su montaña de papeles no alcanzó a divisar de quien se trataba. — ¿Y bien? ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó sin sacar la mirada del nuevo problema que debía resolver.  
—Ho..Hola. — La voz de Hinata lo hizo sentarse derecho e inclinarse sobre los papeles para estar seguro que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. — ¿No es buen momento? — Preguntó la joven sonrojándose y jugando con sus dedos.

Itachi tomó un minuto para observarla. No veía ese rostro en semanas. Su cabello estaba tomado en una cola alta como lo hacían las mujeres de su clan luego de casarse. No portaba su usual vestimenta consistente en pantalones de buzo holgados y un polerón lila, sino que llevaba puesto un kimono negro y apretado, amarrado con un obi rojo. Lo reconoció como la vestimenta jounin de la Aldea oculta de la Arena.

—Hola. — Respondió con la sonrisa más sincera que se le podría haber dado a alguien.

No esperó mucho para ponerse de pie y caminar con rapidez hacia ella.

Hinata cerró la puerta con cuidado y sonrojó cuando las manos de Itachi acuñaron su cintura y tirándola hacia él para darle un cerrado beso sobre los labios. Cuando sintió la lengua del joven introducirse en su boca un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y supo que si no se separaba para tomar aire se desmayaría.

—I..Itachi-san… — Dijo con alegría. — Te extrañé mucho.  
—También yo. — Le respondió abrazándola y asegurándose de no dejarla ir en varios segundos. — ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué estás vestida así?  
Hinata sonrojó. — ¿No te gusta?  
—Te ves hermosa. — Respondió rápidamente. — No es usual verte usando ropa que acentúe tu.. uhmmm… tu cuerpo. — La palabra voluptuoso fue omitida por la forma en que ella estaba avergonzándose. — Ese es el uniforme de las kunoichi de Sunagakure, por ello me extrañó.  
—Fui ascendida al rango jounin durante la misión a… a Suna. — Dijo ella con timidez, mirándolo expectante. — Recibí el uniforme como regalo de parte del Kazekage.

No sabía como Itachi se tomaría una noticia así. Ser promovida a jounin sin duda era un honor para alguien como Hinata quien pensó que nunca sería más que una chunnin y terminaría sus días enseñando en la academia o ayudando en labores administrativas.

Cuando el tercer Hokage, frente al Kazekage, le había comunicado de su ascenso sus ojos se lagrimaron y tuvo que retirarse rápidamente para que la emoción no la embargara por completo, pensando una y otra vez en su padre, en la forma en que le había dicho que ella era un desperdicio para el clan. Finalmente, había demostrado, que no lo era. Su arduo trabajo de años había pagado.

Itachi sabía que aquel rango traía gran dignidad para Hinata. La conocía y tenía certeza que si ese último mes había entrenado con tanto afán había sido precisamente porque quería valerse por sí misma y no verse apabullada por la sombra que él proyectaría en ella. Quería ser más que la esposa de un hombre, quería ser una gran kunoichi también, proteger la Villa por sus propios medios.

Pero así como ser una jounin era un claro signo de su valor, también traía consigo la promesa implícita de peligro. Ya no se enfocaría en misiones rango C y B, sino que sería enviada en misiones rango A y S… misiones con alto riesgo de morir o incluso ser secuestrada.

Sonrió con calma y dejó que sus dudas se disiparan. Si Hiruzen Sarutobi confiaba en la fuerza de Hinata, él también tenía que hacerlo. No tenía duda de cuan fuerte ella era.

—Felicitaciones. — Dijo con sinceridad. — ¿Qué tal si intento librarme de estos papeles y celebramos en casa hoy? Sasuke está en una misión con Shisui en Yugakure, pero podemos invitar a tu familia, tus amigos, a mis padres y…  
—La.. la verdad… me gustaría que… uhm… ¿Podemos estar… sólo tú y yo hoy? — Le preguntó con nerviosismo. Itachi se retiró hacia atrás para verla al rostro cuando la sintió temblando.  
—¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó preocupado.  
—S-sí… es sólo que… que yo…

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio un flash naranjo que entraba en la habitación interrumpiendo las palabras de Hinata. Itachi la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos y se apartaron con rapidez al ver a Naruto entrando.

—¡Itachi nii-chan! — Gritó Naruto con felicidad. — ¡Lo logré! ¡Por fin me promovieron a chunnin! ¡Y gané el torneo! ¡Debiste verlo fue genial! Había un sujeto que se convertía en agua, juro que fue horrible poder vencerlo pero lo logré, ¡Estoy cada vez más cerca de ser Hokage!

Itachi comenzó a reír con el entusiasmo de Naruto y hasta Hinata sonrió en su dirección. Hacía feliz a la joven ver que Naruto se acercaba a sus sueños y metas. No había nadie que lo mereciese más que él.

—Felicitaciones Naruto. Ahora podrás venir a ayudarme más seguido y aprender como llevar el cargo. Sólo no dejes que tu repentina fama se te suba a la cabeza. — Dijo Itachi con tono de hermano mayor. Siempre había visto a Naruto como parte de la familia.  
—¡Para nada! — Gritó. — Pero hasta tú debes admitir que es genial haber ganado un torneo con todos los mejores gennins del mundo.  
—Ya cállate Naruto. — Dijo Sakura entrando atrás de él. Kakashi y Sai venían con ella. — ¡Estás frente al Hokage! Se más respetuoso.  
—¿Nos mandó a llamar Hokage…_sama_? — Le preguntó Kakashi. Aún se le hacía difícil poder llamar a Itachi, quien era fácilmente 10 años menor que él, "Hokage-sama".  
—Sí, les designé una misión rango A de suma importancia. — Dijo entregándole el pergamino a Kakashi. — Anko-san les dará los detalles. Naruto no podría haber vuelto en mejor momento para esto.  
—¿De qué se trata esta vez? — Preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. — Y yo que quería ir a comer ramen.  
—El Señor Feudal del País del Fuego transportará una gran suma de oro hacia Kumogakure como dote del matrimonio de su hija mayor con uno de los hijos del señor Feudal del País de la Tierra. Enviaré a ustedes tres para asegurar que se entregue el cargamento. — Dijo Itachi con seriedad.

La verdad era extraño verlo actuando en esa posición. Aparte de una capa abierta de color negro con llamas rojas que tenía escrito en la espalda "Quinto Hokage", no utilizaba más distinciones, luciendo como siempre hacía.

Cualquiera habría tomado con poca seriedad una misión de ese tipo. Pero Kakashi sabía que debió haber sido una cantidad de dinero importante o un compromiso impostergable para que los estuviese mandando a ellos.

—Entendido. — Dijo el jounin.  
—Pueden retirarse. — Los autorizó Itachi.

Sai, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi abandonaron la oficina dejando a Hinata e Itachi solos nuevamente.  
El Uchiha miró a la joven con preocupación una vez más al notar que se hundía entre sus hombros.

—Creo que estabas por decirme algo importante. — Dijo Itachi inspeccionando los gestos en su rostro, intentando comprobar si había mejorado en todo eso de leerla.  
—Sí, pero creo que no es buen momento. — Dijo ella sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta. Itachi quiso detenerla pero fue como si escapara de sus brazos. — Lo hablaremos en la noche, Itachi-san. Lo prometo.  
Suspiró al verla abrir la puerta. — Está bien. Haré todo lo posible por llegar temprano.

Volvió a sumergirse en papeles hasta bien entrada la tarde una vez Hinata salió de la oficina del Hokege. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho que lo hizo sentir preocupación. Había algo en los ojos de Hinata que le decía que debía decirle algo, pero que no sabía cómo hacerlo, y aquello no le agradó. Por lo general, no tenían problemas para hablar de las cosas que realmente eran importantes.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para seguir preocupándose por su vida personal. El día recién comenzaba y un sinfín de personas se pasearon por la oficina comunicándole noticias, dándole información, requiriendo sus instrucciones y pidiéndole ayuda.

Tuvo que solucionar problemas en una de las paredes de Konoha que parecía estarse debilitando, ver el presupuesto anual de la división de interrogación y tortura de ANBU, recibir a su padre para conversar sobre la actual situación de la policía de Konoha, y finalmente, cuando pensó que se acababa su día, recibió a Jiraiya quien venía a darle información sobre Akatsuki y sus últimos movimientos. Aquella fue la conversación que le causó más disgustos en el día.

No supo en qué momento se comenzó a hacer de noche, pero el alto de papeles no disminuía y no podía abandonar la oficina sin acabar. Suspiró resignado, sabiendo que si no terminaba pronto haría a Hinata esperarlo hasta que llegara. Odiaba cuando aquello sucedía, días en los cuales terminaba de madrugada y al llegar a casa la encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada contra la mesa de la cocina.

Siguió leyendo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió. Subió la mirada y se alegró de encontrar un rostro conocido en el umbral de la puerta.

Se puse de pie con rapidez. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a eso de que ahora tuviesen el mismo rango. Para Itachi, el Sandaime siempre sería una figura a quien miraría como su superior.

—Sandaime. Bienvenido. — Dijo Itachi haciéndole una leve reverencia. — ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?  
—Productivo, productivo. Estamos sembrando muy buenas relaciones con el país vecino. — Dijo dándole una aspirada a su pipa. — El Kazekage es joven, pero no por ello carente de devoción por la paz y prosperidad de su propia nación. Espero grandes cosas de él.  
—Me alegra escuchar eso. — Dijo Itachi con calma.  
—Además, que Naruto haya ganado el torneo cerró todo el viaje con broche de oro. Ese chico ha avanzado muchísimo estos años. Me recuerda a sus padres. — El anciano se sentó y recogió alguno de los papeles que Itachi seguía firmando. — ¿Tedioso, verdad? Debes estarme odiando por poner sobre tus hombros esta carga. Que uno de los shinobis más brillantes de Konoha se pierda en trabajo administrativo es trágico.  
—Es parte de mi labor, señor. — Respondió con abnegación. — No me molesta hacerlo.  
—De cualquier modo, al menos ahora tendrás más tiempo con tu esposa cuando vuelvas a casa.  
—No sé qué tan efectivo sea aquello ahora que la ha promovido a jounin.  
—No entiendo. Hyuga-san fue dada de baja ayer en la mañana. — Dijo en Sandaime. Itachi frunció el ceño extrañado, por lo cual el anciano supo que debía darle explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo. —Sí, fue promovida a jounin, pero pidió me pidió que se le diera de baja de su rango indefinidamente.

Muy pocas cosas sorprendían a Itachi. Poquísimas en realidad. Sin embargo, escuchar que Hinata había pedido que se le diera de baja fue algo que lo dejó sin palabras, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Había estado entrenando sin parar ese último mes y llevando a cabo sus misiones sin problemas. Que de un momento a otro hubiese decidido dejar de ser ninja, sin hablarlo con él o pedirle su opinión, lo hirió levemente.

—¿No lo sabías? — Le preguntó el tercero con seriedad.  
—No señor. — Respondió Itachi bajando la mirada, completamente confundido.  
— Pensé que era algo que ambos habían hablado. Lo siento Itachi. — El Sandaime puso una mano sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la ventana. — Son las consecuencias que las kunoichis deben afrontar cuando se casan. La mayoría de las jóvenes de nuestra aldea pasa por situaciones como esta, incluso tu madre. Sé que los tiempos han cambiado, pero no la vida de un ninja y la vida de una mujer. Perdimos una gran kunoichi hoy, pero ganamos…  
—Ya veo. — Dijo Itachi interrumpiéndolo y tragando pesado. — La diferencia es que mi madre dejó de ser una kunoichi cuando se casó con mi padre. Sólo volvió un tiempo a servicio activo cuando estalló la tercera guerra. Él le pidió que dejara su rango para dedicarse a ser su esposa. Yo no haría tal cosa con Hinata-san.  
—No Itachi, eso no es cierto. — El pelinegro lo miró confundido. — Tu madre siguió en servicio activo incluso después de casarse con tu padre. Ambos batallaron juntos durante la tercera gran guerra, trayendo victorias importantes para la aldea. No por nada tu padre es el Jefe de la Policía de Konoha y el líder de tu clan. Como sabes, el clan Uchiha no sigue a los herederos del líder, el clan Uchiha sigue al shinobi más fuerte entre ellos. —El hombre lo miró con seriedad, pero sus rasgos se suavizaron y le dio una sonrisa de abuelo. —El día que a tu madre dejó de importarle su carrera como shinobi, fue cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, de ti. Que nostálgico. Aún recuerdo cuando vino a mí y me dijo… "_Hokage-sama, he estado esperando a este niño toda mi vida. No puedo ponerme en riesgo nuevamente si voy a ser madre. Mi único labor, es criarlo y hacer de él un hombre de bien. Es por ello, que le entrego este símbolo de Konoha, para que algún día, usted sea quien se lo dé a mi hijo. Él concluirá lo que yo no pude terminar. _" Nunca vi una mujer más feliz que ella al enterarse de su embarazo. Y esa banda que llevas en tu cabeza, alguna vez, perteneció a Mikoto Uchiha, una de las mejores kunoichis que esta aldea ha visto, pero para quien, sus hijos eran incluso más importantes que la Villa. Pensar que veinte años después, estaría aquí en esta oficina, hablando con su hijo, el Hokage… me hace darme cuenta lo rápido que avanza el tiempo. Tu madre sin duda tomó la mejor decisión al dedicarse por completo a criarte y convertirte en un hombre de bien.

Itachi no dijo nada más, sólo se quedó mirando el vació frente a él. Sarutobi entendió a la perfección ese silencio melancólico.

—Ve a casa hijo. Yo terminaré aquí. Seguramente quieras abrazar a tu esposa en este momento y comprarle un ramo de flores a tu madre.

Antes de que terminara la frase, Itachi ya estaba caminando hacia la salida.

๑

๑

๑

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa el olor a onigiris y repollo golpeó su sentido del olfato y despertó su apetito. Suspiró con pesar sabiendo que se vendría una conversación difícil con ella.

Se lo había intentado decir cuando estaba en la oficina. Le había intentado decir que ya no deseaba ser una kunoichi y que había tomado aquella decisión. Se sintió realmente como un marido descuidado por no poner la atención que ella necesitaba. No había estado ahí para escucharla, guiarla, decirle que podía ser su esposa y también una kunoichi.

Por otro lado, respetaba a Hinata y el criterio que utilizaba para sus decisiones. Si ella no deseaba seguir en servicio activo y por el contrario, sus deseos se enfocaban en dedicarse a estar en casa, cuidar el jardín, cocinar, prensar flores o fuera lo que fuera que quisiera hacer con su tiempo, lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla incondicionalmente.

—Buenas noches Tachi-boy. — Dijo Tsuki sentado en la entrada, acurrucado entre los zapatos.  
—Buenas noches. — Lo saludó con cuidado de no acercarse mucho a él. Los gatos ninjas eran impredecibles y lo último que deseaba era un ataque sorpresa a modo de juego. — ¿Dónde está Hinata-san?  
—En la cocina. — Respondió con su vocecita de campana moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. — ¿Trajiste un regalo para mí? — Le preguntó juguetonamente.  
—En otra ocasión, Tsuki-san. — Dijo pasando por el pasillo luego de retirar sus sandalias.

Escuchó la forma en que Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina. Disminuyó su paso y el sonido de su andar para observarla de lejos. Se quedó en la oscuridad viendo como la chica movía platos de un lado a otro, revolvía ollas y adornaba bellamente la mesa.

No lo entendía. No lucía nerviosa como lo había estado en la oficina, más bien, con su ropa de siempre parecía más cómoda.

—Hinata-san. — La llamó mientras se acercaba a la cocina. — Buenas noches. Siento llegar a esta hora.  
—No hay problema. — Dijo ella poniendo un plato de onigiris en el centro de la mesa.

Itachi levantó una ceja cuando notó que eran los onigiris que hacía su madre, sólo que esta vez, los había hecho Hinata. Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa de la mesa… había repollo, en muchos platos, en casi todos los platos que a él le gustaban. Había verduras grilladas, rolls de huevo, okonomiyaki, tonkatsu, takoyaki, yakisoba e incluso un platito con dangos y rollos de canela. Había tanta comida finamente presentada en la mesa que Itachi se preguntó si Hinata había reconsiderado la idea de tener una fiesta.

—¿Tendremos visitas? — Le preguntó confundido mientras lavaba su manos en el lavaplatos.  
—N-no… — Dijo ella sonrojando. — Quería hacer algo.. algo lindo para los dos. No nos vemos hace 16 días y es una ocasión especial.  
—Entiendo. — Dijo él acercándose a Hinata y besándola en los labios con casualidad. No sabía que tenía de especial que ella le dijera que se había dado por vencida en seguir con su sueño de ser una mejor kunoichi. — Gracias. Todo se ve y huele delicioso.

Pensó si Hinata habría hecho todo eso a modo de suavizar lo que estaba a punto de decirle y que él ya sabía. Sin embargo, no delató su suspicacia. En vez de eso, se sentó a la cabecera de mesa sobre uno de los cojines y esperó que ella lo hiciera también.

—¿Cómo han estado las cosas estos días por aquí? — Le preguntó poniendo el último plato en la mesa.

Itachi tomó el jarro con limonada y sirvió en ambos vasos.

— Ha habido problemas entre nuestros clanes ultimamente.  
—¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Hinata asustada.  
— Hace algunos días falleció un miembro de ANBU en servicio activo, dejando un espacio libre en el escuadrón de espionaje. Neji Hyuga había hecho una solicitud para ingresar a ANBU hace unos meses y la acepté. — Hinata pareció tensarse al escuchar eso. — Su byakugan lo hace el candidato ideal para suplir el puesto. Sin embargo, Minoru Uchiha deseaba ser incluido en ANBU. Tiene 14 años y alcanzó el rango de jounin hace tres meses. Tuve que rechazarlo a favor de Neji-san y herí ciertos orgullos al hacerlo.  
—¿Y qué harás? — Le preguntó Hinata mientras se servía un poco de comida en el plato. — ¿No puedes buscarle otro puesto a Minoru Uchiha?  
—Lo pondré a trabajar directamente conmigo. Es muy inteligente y necesito personas de ese tipo para solucionar problemas. Será parte del escuadrón de guardaespaldas. — Itachi suspiró nuevamente. — Pero creo que eso ofendió a tu padre. Fue como decirle que no considero a Neji Hyuga lo suficientemente digno para un puesto de tanta importancia. Haga lo que haga, alguien saldrá molesto por la situación.  
—Lo siento mucho. — Dijo Hinata, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. — Mi padre es un hombre difícil.  
—Y bastante orgulloso. — Añadió Itachi. — Pero me ganaré su respeto. Espero.  
—Lamento que mi familia no te agrade, Itachi—san. — Dijo Hinata bajando levemente el rostro.

Itachi sintió que los hombros se le tensaban con ese comentario. Estaba tan tenso por lo que ella tenía que decirle que sin querer había provocado una leve frialdad entre ambos. Se sermoneó mentalmente por ello.

— Creo que es tu familia a quien no le agrado. — Suspiró y partió sus palitos para tomar un roll de huevo.

Hinata lo miró nerviosa. Notó que había algo molestándole a Itachi. Lo tenso del ambiente lo dejaba en evidencia.

—¿Qué tal tú y el viaje? — Le preguntó de pronto mientras bebía limonada. Hinata notó que no la miraba, sino que tenía los ojos perdidos en la comida. — ¿Hay alguna novedad por tu parte?  
—El viaje fue divertido. — Dijo Hinata luego de tragar. — Temari-san es tan ruda y decidida… y Gaara-sama es un joven fascinante.  
Itachi asintió. — Espero que te hayan tratado bien mientras organizaban el torneo.  
—Sí, lo hicieron. — Respondió sonriendo. — Fue divertido trabajar con tantos niños. Creo que debería dedicarme a… a enseñar más adelante.  
—Si eso te divierte y es lo que deseas, puedo transferirte a la Academia. — Dijo Itachi mirándola de reojo.

Era ahora. Estaba esperando que le dijera que ya no era una kunoichi.

—Itachi-san… hay… hay algo que… que quiero decirte. — La vio ponerse tan nerviosa que incluso llevó una mano a su pecho y bajó el rostro. Hacía meses que no la veía poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para respirar profundamente e intentar controlarse — Uhmm… no sé cómo empezar. — Dijo con un leve toque de felicidad en su voz.  
—El Sandaime me lo dijo. No te preocupes. — Le indicó Itachi aliviado.

Sólo necesitaba eso. Odiaba que hubiese secretos entre ellos, lo ponía tenso, hasta de mal humor. Masticó el pedazo de salmón con salsa de soya que había en su plato y respiró profundamente.

— No hay necesidad que estés nerviosa. Apoyo cualquier decisión que hayas tomado. — Realmente se sentía más tranquilo, tanto que comenzó a sonreír como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en casa. — No me molestaría comer así todos los días. — Le indicó bromeando.  
—Oh… ¿Te lo dijo? — Preguntó un tanto decepcionada. — Lo siento. No quería que te enteraras así. Estaba muy nerviosa por decírtelo, sobretodo después de escuchar de los problemas entre nuestros clanes. Esto… esto será sólo un problema más entre los Uchiha y los Hyuga, ¿verdad? — Comentó con decepción.  
—No les incumbe lo que tú y yo decidamos hacer con nuestras vidas. No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos una vida aparte y alejada de nuestras familias. Estamos formando nuestra propia familia, cariño. — Dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un leve apretón para asegurarle que estaría ahí, sin importar lo que decidiera hacer.  
— ¿Te… te complace? — Le preguntó Hinata sonriendo con timidez.  
Itachi frunció el ceño, extrañado con su pregunta. — ¿Tomaste esa decisión sólo por complacerme? — La cuestionó algo triste.  
—¿Qué decisión? — Hinata sonaba confundida. No pudo evitar encogerse entre sus hombros.  
—Pedir que se te diera de baja. — Dijo con paciencia en un tono muy tranquilo.

Lo último que deseaba era que Hinata pensara que estaba enojado con ella.

Su esposa frunció levemente los labios y los mordió. Siempre hacía eso cuando le costaba razonar sobre una cosa. Sin duda estaba confundida.

— Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto. — Dijo Itachi mirándola a los ojos con toda la comprensión del mundo, decidido a apoyarla en fuera lo que fuera que decidiera hacer, pero siempre y cuando lo hiciera porque así lo quería, no porque desease complacer a otros. — A mí no me molesta que seas una kunoichi. No me casé contigo para que estés todo el día en casa haciendo labores o cocinando, eso es algo que ambos podemos hacer cuando tengamos tiempo.

La joven comenzó a sonreír y sus mejillas tomaron el color más adorable mientras se inclinaba hacia él para besarlo con delicadeza. Tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No amor… no estoy hablando de eso. — Dijo negando con el rostro. — Pedí que me dieran de baja porque tengo seis semanas de embarazo.

Itachi se quedó inmóvil mientras las palabras de Hinata se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso estaba soñando y se había perdido en alguna especie de transe?

—¿Podrías repetir eso? — Le pidió con seriedad. — Quiero estar seguro de lo que dijiste.  
— Estoy embarazada, amor. — Repitió Hinata con lentitud haciendo que todos los gestos en el rostro del joven se suavizaran. — Cuando salí a Suna comencé con los primeros síntomas. Tenía nauseas, algunos olores me provocaban ganas de vomitar y me desmayé en el desierto. Pensé que me había deshidratado. Cuando llegué a Sunagakure, Gaara-sama insistió que viese un médico cuando seguía vomitando durante las mañanas. Todos pensamos que era una insolación. — Itachi sabía que Hinata estaba hablado pero nada de lo que decía estaba realmente haciendo sentido en su cabeza. — Fue entonces que el médico me dijo que estaba embarazada. Fue justo después de que me promovieran a jounin. Es por ello que pedí se me diera de baja.

Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro contenido. Por un momento se le había olvidado respirar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— ¿Estás embarazada? — Hinata se lo había dicho tres veces ya, pero aún escucharlo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. — ¿Estás segura?

Las manos de Itachi acuñaron su rostro. Nunca se había sentido así, como si la felicidad estallara en su pecho y sus brazos se volvieran de mantequilla.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas al observar su reacción.

— Sí… lo estoy. — Le dijo por cuarta vez. — Vamos a ser padres.

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**NOTA**

_Supongo que, esta es una de las últimas notas que escribiré sobre este fic. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida._

Escribirlo ha sido todo un viaje que me ha dado momentos hermosos, momentos de alegría, de extrema tristeza, que me ha hecho llorar y reír. Se que no puedo cerrar absolutamente todas las situaciones y escenarios de este fic, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible el próximo capítulo.

Muchas personas me han dicho que escriba "SideStories" sobre algunas cosas inconclusas del fic, y seguramente lo haga, junto con el epílogo. Por lo cual no lo quiten de sus alertas porque aunque este completo, tal vez de vez en cuando publique algo relacionado con este fic.

El próximo capítulo es el último. No sé cuándo estará online, pero espero que sea pronto.

Si no es mucha molestia, les pido que dejen un review/critica. Es importante para mí saber qué opinan ahora que el fic está oficialmente acabando.

Un beso y muchas gracias por leerme.


	18. Love does not come to an end 1

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. __Love does not come to an end.  
_

* * *

๑

๑

๑

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**LOVE DOES NOT COME TO AN END **

_**(El amor no termina)**_

_**Parte 1**_

๑

๑

๑

_Es por ello que finalmente diré lo que realmente pienso._

_No tienes que perdonarme._

_No importa lo que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante… te amaré por siempre._

Itachi Uchiha — Naruto 590, Te amaré por Siempre.

๑

๑

๑

—I..Itachi-san… — Hinata murmuró bajando la mirada. Itachi tenía sus ojos rojos fijos en su vientre. — Aún… aún no se puede ver. Es muy pequeño.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, pero no sacó la mirada de su abdomen.

Hinata comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada y sus mejillas lo evidenciaban con un suave rubor. Llevaba parada frente a él alrededor de tres minutos.

No comprendía del todo la razón por la cual parecía tan enfocado en todo ese asunto. En primer lugar, se había empecinado en leer sobre el embarazo. De hecho, había memorizado todo texto de la biblioteca de Konoha que hablara sobre el tema. Como si eso fuera poco, Sakura le había comentado que Itachi había estado interrogando a Tsunade sobre el asunto llegando a poner incómoda a la mujer. Mikoto Uchiha le había mencionado que su hijo mayor había pasado a la residencia de los Uchiha haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas sobre el embarazo y que hasta ella se había sentido intimidada por su seriedad.

Lo único que podía concluir Hinata era que Itachi quería ser parte de todo ese proceso y le costaba aceptar que lo único que podía hacer era observar y esperar.

—Mi sharingan debería poder notar su chakra. — Dijo algo frustrado.  
—Por ahora se está _alimentando _de mi chakra, por eso no lo puedes ver. — le indicó Hinata aguantando una sonrisa.

Nunca había visto a Itachi actuando de ese modo. No pudo evitar pensar si ese era un rasgo familiar que sus hijos heredarían. Sasuke era obsesivo, lo sabía pues habían sido compañeros en la Academia; sin embargo, era la primera vez que veía esa faceta en Itachi. A diferencia de su hermano, él era calmado y tranquilo, siempre observante y a la espera. Verlo tan ansioso por algo era extraño.

Después de otro minuto sin palabras, Itachi suspiró y se paró derecho. Sus ojos volvieron a su normalidad y aunque se veía levemente desilusionado, también había una sonrisa de añoranza en él.

— Al menos pude escuchar su corazón. — Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a cepillar su cabellera mojada. — Es rápido.

Hinata se sentó a su lado y retiró la toalla que envolvía su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo pudiste escucharlo Itachi-san? — Preguntó sorprendida.  
—Tengo muy buen oído. — Dijo levantando el dedo índice, en un juego casi infantil.

Hinata bajó la toalla, se dio la vuelta y en un acto reflejo Itachi se volteó hacia ella. Era el turno para que Itachi cepillara su cabello. Lo venían haciendo hace algunos días ya; se cepillaban el pelo después de la ducha o se turnaban para ocupar el lavamanos al lavarse los dientes. Vivir juntos se había vuelto algo cómodo y natural, por lo cual ayudarse uno al otro a prepararse para el día se había convertido en una especie de ritual.

— Su corazón es muy fuerte, casi como un zumbido. — Dijo Itachi mientras con cuidado pasaba el peine por su cabellera azulada. — Mucho más rápido que el nuestro, pero es normal que así sea.

Hinata suspiró y se inclinó levemente hacia atrás apegándose al torso de Itachi.

— Me gustaría poder escucharlo, ¿Cómo… cómo es? — Preguntó con voz de ensueño.

Itachi lo consideró un segundo y comenzó a imitar el sonido de un zumbido, sacándole una risita sincera a Hinata. Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su hombro mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

— Pronto lo podremos ver. — Dijo esperanzado. Hinata asintió. — En la séptima semana ya es del porte de un grano de arroz.  
— Itachi—san… has…¿Has estado leyendo esos libros de nuevo?  
—Por supuesto. — Respondió con seriedad. — Debo estar informado.  
—Tenemos muy buenos médicos en Konoha. — Alegó Hinata, preocupada de que nuevamente Itachi se estuviese desvelando por leer. — Tsunade-sama dijo que todo está bien por ahora.  
—No tomaré riesgos. — Dijo Itachi pasándole una liga negra a Hinata. — Es nuestro hijo o hija después de todo. — Giró y ella lo imitó.  
—Está bien. — Suspiró mientras recogía el largo cabello de Itachi. — Pero prométeme que no te desvelarás leyendo nuevamente. Me preocupa tu salud.  
—Lo prometo. Intenta reposar y relajarte hoy. No quiero que te canses.

Itachi se puso de pie una vez Hinata terminó de amarrarle el cabello y la miró con seriedad. La joven se encogió entre sus hombros sabiendo que su esposo lo decía en serio. Le había comentado lo cansada que se estaba sintiendo pero no quería que pusiera a Sasuke a limpiar toda la casa por lo cual no había insistido esa mañana en lo mal que se sentía. Estaba casi segura que el hermano de Itachi la odiaría si Itachi le pedía que hiciera los quehaceres por ella.

— Vamos, prepararé el desayuno. — Dijo Itachi estirando su mano hacia ella.  
—P..pero… — Se quejó Hinata tomándola, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.  
—Sin peros. — Le advirtió Itachi con una sonrisa amable.

La joven suspiró y supo que no había espacio para discusiones cuando Itachi usaba ese tono. Era el tono más severo que usaba con ella, y aun así, sonaba cálido. De vez en cuando, le costaba creer que bajo toda esa caballerosidad y gentileza se encontraba el shinobi más letal del Konoha.

Caminaron hacia la cocina luego de vestirse (Itachi con su muy tradicional uniforme jounin y Hinata con su ya conocido buzo holgado).

Aunque no llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo en ese lugar ya había algunos detalles que evidenciaban que ambos estaban formando su propio hogar.

En el jardín junto al pasillo había almácigos con pequeñísimos brotes; Hinata había plantado hierbas y flores para la primavera. Un poco más allá, bajo los árboles, había pilas de hojas amontonadas; Itachi se había encargado de barrerlas.

El pelinegro corrió la puerta cubierta en papel de arroz cuando llegaron a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke despierto, bañado, sentando frente a la mesa y leyendo informes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando notó lo mucho que se asemejaba a Fugaku Uchiha. No obstante, no fue eso lo que más le llamo la atención, sino la comida servida en la mesa y el café caliente que estaba bebiendo su hermano.

—Veo que despertarte temprano, Sasuke. — Dijo con calma mientras entraba a la cocina. — Espero que hayas recuperado tus fuerzas después de esa misión.

El joven no sacó sus ojos de los informes y tampoco respondió.

—Buenos días. — Lo saludó Hinata con amabilidad, mientras se sentaba.  
—Hn. — Respondió Sasuke demasiado absorto en sus propios asuntos como para estar poniéndole atención.

O al menos eso quería aparentar.

Había vuelto de su misión el día anterior y enterarse del embarazo de Hinata lo había puesto de un humor extraño. Itachi estaba casi seguro de que aquella lejanía y hostilidad en Sasuke eran claras señales de que estaba celoso. A pesar de que lo había comenzado a tratar como un adulto, Itachi podía darse cuenta de que su hermano actuaba como un niño cuando se veía enfrentado a algunas cosas. Tenía casi 17 años, pero aún pensaba que las mujeres eran repulsivas y tontas, hacía pucheros cuando las cosas no salían como él quería y se negaba a comer cualquier cosa que a él no le gustara.

— ¿Tú preparaste todo esto, otouto? — Le preguntó Itachi mientras le servía leche a Hinata.  
—Ajá. — Respondió Sasuke para luego darle un mordisco a su onigiri.  
—Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. — Dijo Hinata haciéndole una reverencia.

No recibió una respuesta de parte de él.

Itachi supo que había llegado el momento. Los tres vivían juntos y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento durante 9 meses. Cualquier persona le habría dado un sermón, pero Itachi no era de ese tipo. Evitaba los conflictos innecesarios y como el hermano mayor indulgente que era, había encontrado la forma de que Sasuke también pudiese participar de esa etapa en su vida.

Miró a Hinata y ella asintió. Ambos habían decidido lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Sabes Sasuke, estábamos pensando… — El menor de los Uchiha levantó la mirada de sus papeles casi con indiferencia. El "_estábamos_" le provocó un tic en uno de sus ojos. — Nos gustaría mucho que fueras el padrino de nuestro primer hijo o hija.

Hinata sonrió en dirección a Itachi y puso su mano sobre la de él. Ella estaba de acuerdo con eso. Habían acordado que Hanabi y Sasuke fuesen los padrinos de su hijo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron rápidamente a la mano de Hinata que tocaba a su hermano frente a él y el tic de su ojo se volvió más evidente. El ambiente se puso tan tenso que la joven terminó encogiéndose entre sus hombros y retirando su mano. Sólo entonces Sasuke pareció relajar un poco sus facciones.

— ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó sospechoso. — No sé nada de niños. — Miró el vientre de Hinata con algo de resentimiento. — Ni si quiera me gustan los _niños_.  
—No será un _niño _cualquiera. Será tu sobrino. — Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. — Me gustaría que si algo nos pasara, tú fueses la persona que cuide a nuestro hijo.

Esperó paciente por la respuesta de Sasuke, quien le dio un sorbo a su café con molestia volviendo sus ojos a sus informes de la Policía de Konoha.

—Lo pensaré. — Dijo irritado, poniéndose de pie y retirándose de la mesa.

Itachi suspiró cuando lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo sintiéndose levemente desilusionado de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba esperando un poco más de entusiasmo de parte de Sasuke, pero sabía que aquello sería pedir demasiado de su hermano.

— ¿Le ocurre algo a Sasuke-kun? — Preguntó Hinata un tanto extrañada.  
—Piensa que no lo tomaré en cuenta cuando nazca nuestro hijo. — Respondió Itachi sirviéndose un poco de té. — Descuida. Sólo necesita acostumbrarse a la idea.  
—¿Crees que es adecuado que se lo hayamos pedido tan pronto? — Lo cuestionó tomando algo de vegetales con sus palillos. — Ni si quiera se me ha abultado el vientre aún.  
—Todo saldrá bien. — Le dijo besando su frente mientras se ponía de pie.

Tomó un onigiri y le dio un mordisco mientras caminaba a la puerta de la cocina. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y lamentablemente no podía perder más tiempo si quería volver antes del anochecer.

—Intentaré volver temprano. – Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza.

Y de esa forma Hinata quedó sola en su casa nuevamente.

Sin embargo, tan pronto sintió que Itachi no estaba en la casa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño. El olor a pescado en los rollos de arroz le había provocado un asco que no pensó experimentaría.

Apenas alcanzó a llegar y devolvió todo lo que había comido. Ino le había advertido sobre aquello. Sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que desde ese momento en adelante, por algunas semanas, ciertos olores y cosas la harían vomitar. Se suponía era normal, pero no por ello se sentía aliviada.

— ¿Estás bien? — La voz de Sasuke la hizo encresparse.  
—S-sí… — Respondió nerviosa.  
—¿Ne..necesitas que… uhm… necesitas algo? — Sasuke sonaba incómodo.  
—N-no es nece..necesario Sasuke-kun. — Dijo mientras una nueva arcada resonaba en el baño.

No volvió a escuchar a Sasuke y se sentía tan mal que sinceramente tampoco se preocupó mucho del asunto. Estuvo más de 15 minutos vomitando, sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando ya no hubo nada más en su estómago, lavó su rostro, sus dientes y salió del baño.

Se sintió completamente paralizada cuando vio a Sasuke parado afuera con algo entre sus manos. Sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas que pensó se iba a desmayar pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Sasuke estiró algo en su dirección.

Cuando bajó la mirada, vio que era té.

—Jengibre. — Dijo sin mirarla. — Itachi me dio un libro anoche sobre… — se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta que se evidenciaba ante ella. Sasuke quería parecer desinteresado en todo ese asunto y aún así había pasado toda la noche leyendo. — Como sea.  
—Gracias, Sasuke—kun. — Le agradeció Hinata tomando la taza y dándole un sorbo.

De alguna extraña forma, sintió que Sasuke y ella se estaban comportando amigables el uno con el otro. Aquello la hizo sentirse mucho mejor que el jengibre.

๑

๑

๑

Pasaba media noche y cuando Itachi llegó su casa luego de un agotador día de trabajo. Las luces en todo el hogar estaban apagadas y la oscuridad devoraba el pasillo. Bostezó cansado mientras se sacaba las sandalias; el día había sido exhaustivo y estaba deseando poder acostarse a dormir.

Pasó por la cocina pensando encontrar algo para comer. Hinata solía dejarle un plato de comida dentro del horno cuando llegaba tarde. Con la mano en el borde de la estufa consideró que esa noche prefería comer algo ligero como una fruta; cuando comía muy tarde le costaba conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo se sorprendió que no hubiese ni una sola fruta ya que el día anterior Sasuke había comprado naranjas, manzanas y peras.

Se rascó la cabeza un tanto confundido y terminó tomando un vaso de leche. Lo hizo con lentitud, aprovechando el silencio de la noche. No tenía muchos momentos para disfrutar de cosas tan sencillas últimamente y poder sentarse solo le daba mucho espacio para pensar. Pasaron al menos cinco minutos antes de que se pusiera de pie y comenzara a caminar hacia su habitación.

Pasó afuera del cuarto que Sasuke estaba utilizando, pero al encontrar las luces apagadas y la puerta cerrada supuso que estaría durmiendo. Por un momento deseó que no fuese así, le hubiese hecho bien conversar con su hermano sobre los asuntos que estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sasuke podía ser muy infantil para algunas cosas, pero en otras era comprensivo y muchas veces incluso aportaba con su opinión.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo exterior de su casa hasta que dio con la puerta de su propio cuarto. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta corrediza un momento sintiéndose culpable. Hinata estaba embarazada, seguramente lo necesitaba y él estaba todo el día atrás de pilas y pilas de papeles solucionando los problemas que se generaban en la Villa y sus alrededores, decidiendo los grupos para ser mandados en distintas misiones, recibiendo reportes, inspeccionando asuntos de ANBU y supervisando el correcto desarrollo de la Academia Ninja.

No obstante, sabía que Hinata era el tipo de persona que entendía el orden de prelación de las cosas; solucionar los problemas de Konoha y protegerla iba primero. No podía dejar que algo tan egoísta como su amor por ella lo desviara de sus deberes como el quinto Hokage. Era afortunado de que Hinata fuera su esposa, estaba seguro que cualquier otra mujer en esa aldea (una menos paciente) ya habría hecho alguna escena o comenzado alguna pelea para llamar su atención.

Intentó entrar a la habitación sin hacer sonido, las luces estaban apagadas y el bulto sobre el futón le indicaba que su joven esposa ya se había acostado a dormir. Se detuvo un instante en el umbral observándola en silencio, pensando lo maravillosa que era Hinata por no resentirlo. A pesar que estaba embarazada y que seguramente necesitaba toda la atención del mundo, el único momento que habían compartido en la vida del otro esos últimos tres días había sido cuando dormían y ella no estaba enojada por aquella situación. Era un hombre afortunado y se lo repetía constantemente.

Se retiró su chaqueta verde de jounin y el pantalón para luego acostarse junto a ella procurando no despertarla. Sin embargo, se sintió sorprendido cuando su cuerpo reaccionó con rapidez apegándose a él. Sonrió aliviado cuando los brazos de Hinata lo rodearon y ella se acurrucó contra él.

—¿Estás despierta? — Susurró con ternura.

No tuvo tiempo para preguntarle nada más, pues antes de que pudiese cuestionarla sobre su día los labios de su esposa lo callaron con rapidez. Extrañado, respondió el beso.

Itachi adoraba los encuentros nocturnos con Hinata, le daba la oportunidad para seguir explorándose a sí mismo y también a ella; pese a ello, la desesperación con que Hinata reclamaba su boca lo desconcertaba. Ni si quiera lo había saludado, no le había preguntando por qué tardó tanto o si había calentado la comida, estaba demasiado ocupada acariciando sus labios con una insistencia un tanto inusual en ella. Por un momento se preguntó si esa mujer en la cama era su esposa o no.

—Hi… ¿Hinata-sa…? — Intentó llamarla en la oscuridad.

No pudo terminar su frase pues otro beso lo calló. No era un beso suave e inocente, sino más bien demandante. La lengua de Hinata separó sus labios y la sintió introducirse en su boca. La tibia saliva lo hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago y pronto su confusión pasó a segundo plano dejándose llevar por el ritmo que, curiosamente, ella imponía.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y la empujó contra el futón, mirándola a los ojos un momento. Se sintió sorprendido cuando notó que las manos de Hinata se aferraban a su remera de red y comenzaban a levantarla para sacársela por encima de los hombros.

—¿Hinata-san? — Preguntó atónito cuando su torso quedó desnudo y ella ya iba por su ropa interior. — ¿Qué…?  
—Por.. por favor… Itachi-san… — Murmuró la joven entre besos húmedos.

Ni si quiera pudo llegar a términos con lo que sucedía cuando la peliazul tomó su mano y la puso entre sus piernas, presionando sus dedos contra su piel. Un escalofrío recorrió a Itachi. Nunca pensó encontrarse con ese tipo de erotismo y sensualidad en ella. La miró dubitativo, incapaz de entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras Hinata movía sus manos contra su sexo. Fue entonces que entendió la suplica en sus ojos y un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió.

Había leído que las hormonas ponían de un extraño humor a las mujeres durante su primer trimestre de embarazo, pero nunca esperó que su angelical Hinata fuese a caer víctima de su propia fisonomía.

—Por… por favor… Itachi-san…

Fue él quien la besó en ese momento.

Por lo general intentaba mantenerse lo suficientemente lúcido cuando se trataba de su intimidad por miedo a perderse a sí mismo y terminar siendo brusco o agresivo con ella. Todo ese tema era bastante nuevo aún y lo que menos quería era lastimar a Hinata. Cada vez que habían estado juntos de esa manera se había preocupado de ser lo suficientemente suave al comienzo para que ella se pudiese acostumbrar al roce, asegurándose que no la estaba lastimando. Por otro lado, las caricias de la joven eran siempre tan delicadas y gentiles, que no le provocaban ese deseo carnal de arrasar con su cuerpo, sino más bien mimarlo y consentirlo lentamente, disfrutándolo hasta que ya no pudiese más.

Sin embargo, no hubo juegos previos esta vez. No esperó mucho para separar las piernas de Hinata y acomodarse contra ella. Entró en su cuerpo de una vez y con rapidez, olvidándose por completo de cualquier cosa en su mente, cegado por su instinto y aquella vocecita que siempre e recordaba que debía tratarla como una dama.

Sintió las yemas de su esposa enterrarse en su espalda mientras arqueaba el cuerpo hacia él y sintió que desfallecía por sentirla así bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Un prolongado gemido salió de los labios de Hinata, pero él se aseguró de callarla con un beso. Pronto se encontró a sí mismo luchando por respirar mientras los movimientos se intensificaban y las manos de la joven se posaban en sus glúteos apegándolo incluso más a ella. Fueron las propias caderas de Hinata las que se movieron hacia él, apresurándolo, como si tuviese una comezón que sólo él podía aliviar. Ella le estaba pidiendo más, ella lo necesitaba, ella le había suplicado que la tomara de esa forma. Sin saber qué hacer, Itachi sólo siguió su impulso de poseerla.

Nunca antes imaginó que siendo tan poco delicado podría encontrar ese tipo de placer. Estaba tan húmeda que no encontraba resistencia alguna para entrar en ella de esa manera.

De pronto notó que Hinata estaba conteniendo su respiración, no como si tuviese problemas para respirar, más bien era como si se hubiera olvidado de hacerlo. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué le sucedía sintió como el interior del cuerpo de la joven se contraía alrededor de su erección.

La presión contra su sexo lo hizo terminar casi instantáneamente. Ni si quiera le importó el fuerte quejido que dejó salir, pues mientras aquello ocurría en él… algo parecido estaba pasando en Hinata. De los labios de su esposa escuchó el gemido más erótico que había escuchado en su vida y por un segundo siguió penetrándola con fuerza con el deseo de que no se detuviera. Quería seguir escuchándola, quería memorizar ese sonido y repetirlo en su mente hasta el cansancio. Era como si estuviera en una terrible agonía que sólo ella parecía disfrutar.

La besó en los labios, sintiendo como temblaba aferrándose a él. El cuerpo de Hinata estaba tensándose por completo y lentamente, con cada gemido, se iba relajando un poco más, como si estuviese desfalleciéndose bajo él.

Pronto aquellas convulsiones pararon y las manos que se aferraban con tanta fuerza a su cuerpo se comenzaron a relajar. Intentó recuperar el aliento aún sobre ella mientras Hinata miraba el techo con un gesto entre asustado y maravillado. El silencio volvió de a poco a la habitación mientras ambos permanecían abrazados, demasiado incómodos y cansados como para hablarse.

Cuando pasaron cinco minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada, Itachi se apoyó sobre el futón con las manos y se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba para sentarse sobre la cama. No obstante, sus párpados se elevaron cuando Hinata se sentó junto a él, cubriendo su torso con las sábanas. Se miraron un momento, sin saber qué decir, ella sonrojada, él un tanto nervioso.

—Lo siento… — Murmuró Hinata sin mirarlo. — Yo… yo…  
— ¿Por qué me pides disculpas? — Le preguntó Itachi subiendo el rostro, mirándola casi con severidad.  
—Nunca antes yo me había comportado de ésta forma… — Dijo con dificultad. — No es digno de… de…  
—Hinata. — La interrumpió rápidamente cuando notó que se le estaba quebrando la voz. — Respira profundo. Inhala y luego exhala. Cálmate. No hay motivos para que reacciones de esta forma.  
—¿Qué me está pasando Itachi-san? — Le preguntó con los ojos llorosos.  
—Estás embarazada. Es normal que tus hormonas… — Dijo él un poco divertido, secándole el sudor de la frente. — Descuida.  
—Lo lamento tanto. — Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. — Estoy tan avergonzada.

Itachi tomó el dedo índice de la mujer y lo levantó levemente para que ella pudiese verlo a través de la abertura de sus manos. Encontrarse con sus ojos perlados lo hizo sonreír con ternura.

—No lo estés.  
—¿No estás decepcionado conmigo? — Le preguntó juntando sus cejas en un gesto adorable.  
—Claro que no. Hinata-san. Siento que… conocí una nueva faceta en ambos. Eso es parte de amar a alguien. Espero seguirte conociendo mientras pasen los años. — Puso una mano sobre sus hombros y Hinata se acurrucó contra su costado.  
—¿Y si lo que encuentras… al conocerme… no te gusta? — Le preguntó mordiendo sus propios labios.  
—Vas a tener que confiar que nuestro lazo es lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda amar incluso los peores defectos en ti. — Le besó la punta de la nariz. — Te he confiado algunas de las peores cosas que he hecho o pensado hacer, cosas que le quitarían el sueño a cualquiera… y tus sentimientos por mí no cambiaron, ¿Verdad?  
—Nunca podrían cambiar. — Dijo ella sonriéndole un poco más calmada.  
—Entonces te pido que me des la misma cortesía. Si hay algo malo en ti, no por ello dejaré de sentir lo que siento. — Hinata asintió e Itachi respiró un poco más tranquilo. Se alegraba de ser mayor que ella, podía ver las situaciones de forma distinta gracias a su edad. — ¿Sucede algo más de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Hay algo molestándote?  
—Uhm… Itachi-san…  
—¿Sí?  
—Uhmm… este… yo… ahmm… t-tengo hambre… — Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse divertido por la forma en que sus mejillas se volvían completamente rojas. — ¿Sabes si quedaron naranjas en la cocina? Muero por comer naranjas…

๑

๑

๑

No era un buen día para él. Se sentía completamente fastidiado y estaba considerando seriamente que no podía permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar. Tal vez le pediría a Naruto si lo podía dejar quedarse con él algunos días, pero la idea de habitar un lugar tan insalubre como el departamento del Uzumaki le daba escalofríos. Vivir con Shisui era una opción, pero supuso que lo que le estaba molestando de vivir en ese lugar sería dos o tres veces peor si vivía con su primo.

Casi no había conseguido dormir las últimas tres semanas. Entendía que su hermano aún estaba en su etapa de _luna de miel_pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que él fuese el tipo de hombre que hiciera que una mujer se quejara de esa manera en su intimidad. Había tenido que cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada y decirse a sí mismo que estaba soñando todo esos días (o más bien metido en medio de una pesadilla). Esos eran sonidos que nunca hubiese querido escuchar. Jamás.

Revolvía su café como un zombi, sin pestañar, sin mostrar ningún gesto de vida. Se había desvelado sin poder conseguir quedarse dormido la noche anterior. Incluso cuando todo volvió a su estado de silencio, los jadeos y gemidos de Hinata se repetían en su mente una y otra vez torturándolo, haciéndolo pensar en cosas que jamás hubiese querido pensar. Estaba muriendo de sueño y unas marcadas ojeras arruinaban su aspecto matutino.

Le dio un mordisco a su onigiri y bostezó con fuerza.

—Buenos días Sasuke.

La voz de Itachi lo hizo atragantarse y comenzar a toser. Se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre precisamente para no tener que verlo y ahora su hermano aparecía atrás de él como si nada. No estaba seguro si podría mantener contacto visual sin que todo lo que había escuchado durante la noche volviese a sus recuerdos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Itachi abriendo el refrigerador y sirviéndose un vaso con leche. — Luces cansado. No es normal que estés tan pálido. Tal vez deberías…  
—Cierra la boca Itachi, dios. — Dijo Sasuke incómodo sin mirarlo.

Tuvo que contar hasta cinco en su mente para no descargarse con él y pedirle que la próxima vez que jugara a ser el esposo Uchiha, que lo hiciera sin meter tanto ruido ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Esa era la casa de Itachi y él estaba ahí viviendo gratis ¿Quién era él para decirle a su hermano qué hacer en su propio hogar?

Había pensando que salir de la casa de sus padres lo ayudaría a madurar, a crecer un poco y alejarse de los mimos de su madre. Pensó que estar viviendo con Itachi y Hinata sería una experiencia que lo ayudaría a independizarse un poco más, pero no había considerado el hecho que ese crecimiento no sería sólo mental, sino que también físico.

—Si tienes problemas para dormir, te recomendaría tomar un poco de té de camomila antes de irte a la cama, o tal vez una taza de leche tibia. — Dijo Itachi sonriendo y sentándose frente a él, sacando un onigiri de en medio de la mesa. — Todo huele realmente delicioso Sasuke. Estás cocinando cada vez mejor, deberías enseñarme.  
—Los hizo tu _esposa_. — Le indicó Sasuke resintiendo la última palabra.  
—Cocina muy bien, ¿verdad? — Agregó con alegría. — Tenemos suerte de que le guste seguir las recetas de Okaa-san.  
—Sí Itachi, Hinata es perfecta. — Dijo con un tono amargo.  
—¿Estás molesto por algo?

Sasuke no respondió. Se le hacía extraño este Itachi que sonreía por cualquier cosa y parecía de tan buen humor. Lo había visto crecer con un aire melancólico y silencioso desde que se graduó de la academia. Por lo general, cuando toda la familia se sentaba a comer él ni si quiera hablaba o subía la mirada de su comida.

Y ahí estaba ahora sonriendo, buscando temas para conversar, luciendo como un hombre de verdad mientras él seguía estancado en la adolescencia. Lo peor era escucharlo lucirse cuando nombraba a Hinata, como si ella fuese su mayor trofeo. Sasuke sabía que nunca encontraría una mujer igual a ella para competir con su hermano en ese aspecto y ni si quiera estaba seguro si quería hacerlo de cualquier forma. Lo irritaba todo ese asunto.

—¿Y Hinata? — Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.  
—Durmiendo. No quise despertarla. — Respondió. — Debo ir temprano a la Academia. Vamos a designar los grupos gennin este año. Hanabi-sama y el nieto del tercero se han graduado y el Sandaime me pidió que me encargara de designar los grupos personalmente.  
—¿Hanabi? — Sasuke intentó conciliar la imagen de la mocosa heredera de los Hyuga con una chica graduándose de la academia. — ¿No es demasiado joven para eso?  
—Tiene 11 años. — Respondió Itachi. — Hacía varias generaciones nadie se graduaba en tan poco tiempo. Los Hyuga deben estar muy orgullosos de ella. Intentaré dejarla con un muy buen instructor para que siga avanzando.  
—No es justo que hagas eso, quiero decir, ¿Sólo porque te casaste con su hermana le vas a dar un mejor instructor? — Sasuke subió una ceja. — Te estás comportando como Shisui. Él haría algo así sólo para conseguir _cosas_ de una mujer.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — Le preguntó Itachi extrañado.  
—Olvídalo. — Dijo molesto, dándole un sorbo al café. — No es asunto mío lo que hagas para complacer a Hinata sólo porque está embarazada.  
—No es así, Sasuke. Hanabi Hyuga es la mejor gennin de su generación. Cuando tú te graduaste, también se facilitó al mejor jounin disponible para que siguieras avanzando. Creo que es justo que se refuerce el aprendizaje con buenos instructores. — Sasuke suspiró, no quería darle la razón pero algo de lógica tenía todo eso. — ¿No te gustaría tomar un equipo gennin una temporada? Hanabi Hyuga sería una muy buena aprendiz para ti.  
— ¿Estás loco? — Le preguntó casi atorándose por segunda vez. — ¡Con lo cerca que estoy que me promuevan a capitán! No puedo perder el tiempo en cosas como esas. Tengo que cumplir mi sueño.  
—Entonces, esto debería ser una buena noticia para ti. — Sasuke dejó de comer, el tono que Itachi estaba usando era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. — Daré de baja a Shisui de la Policía. Su puesto como capitán de la primera división quedará vacante. Tal vez Otou-san reclame un poco, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.  
—Espera, ¿Vas a poner a Shisui a entrenar mocosos? — Sasuke no entendía eso pero la idea se le hacía divertida. — ¿Por qué desperdiciar el talento de ese idiota en una tarea tan poco gratificante como instructor gennin? Como policía ayuda mucho más a Konoha que como niñera.  
—Lo sé. Pero va siendo hora que Shisui le pasé sus conocimientos a otros. — Itachi subió la mirada hacia Sasuke. — Además, aún me debe eso de la apuesta que hizo sobre mi noche de bodas. Espero que no crea que me olvidé de aquel asunto.

Sasuke comenzó a reír imaginándo la cara de su primo mayor cuando se enterara que sería el instructor de alguno de los grupos gennin que se graduaba ese año.

— ¿Quién más tomará grupos? — Preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad dándole otro mordisco a su onigiri.  
—Hana Inuzuka, Rock Lee y Sakura Haruno. — Respondió Itachi poniendo un poco de repollo salteado con carne sobre su plato. — Esto huele delicioso, tal como lo preparaba…  
—¿Sakura? ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Acaso no está en el grupo de Kakashi? — Preguntó Sasuke extrañado.  
—No. Ya no. — Dijo Itachi sin darle mayor atención a Sasuke. — Pidió ser instructora este año. Fue promovida a Jounin Médico la semana pasada.  
—No entiendo ¿Qué pasó para que no quiera estar en el grupo con Naruto y Sai?

Algo no estaba bien con la forma en que Itachi había dicho aquello. Tal vez él no lo entendiera pero Sakura no era el tipo de persona que hubiese pedido algo así como así. Notó que su hermano subía la mirada y entonces entendió que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, algo que tal vez estaba guardando para proteger a Sakura.

—Sakura es mi amiga, Itachi. Si es algo que la involucra, me importa saberlo.  
— Está bien. — Murmuró suspirando. — Tú y Naruto están siguiendo sus sueños. Naruto está yendo en las misiones más arriesgadas con los elites de Konoha y su tiempo libre lo pasa con el Tercero, quien lo ha comenzado a entrenar personalmente. Él quiere ser Hokage y si sigue trabajando duro es probable que lo consiga. — Tomó una pausa para beber leche. — Por otro lado, tú te has enfocado en tu carrera dentro de la policía de Konoha, ayudando en el departamento de detenciones e interrogaciones, entrenando con Shisui y trabajando en alguno de los operativos más prestigiosos de la aldea. Pero Sakura no tenía un sueño propio que cumplir. Todos estos años sólo se ha dedicado a ser la piedra de apoyo entre Naruto y tú, olvidándose por completo de que a veces hay más en la vida que seguir a otros. Por ello, habló conmigo sobre el asunto y me pidió que le diera acceso a un grupo gennin para que se especializara en medicina. Este tiempo en que tú has estado demasiado ocupado con la Policía y Naruto con misiones, Sakura pudo encontrarse a sí misma y supo que también hay algo que desea hacer, su sueño es crear buenos médicos para Konoha. Le otorgué el permiso y será dada de baja hoy para que mañana asuma el liderazgo de un grupo gennin.  
—Ya veo. — Dijo Sasuke un tanto irritado. La idea de que Sakura no se lo hubiese dicho le molestó. — ¿Quién le metió esas estupideces de ser niñera de mocosos en la cabeza? Ella siempre ha estado ahí cuando se trata de apoyarnos, aunque sea con pequeños detalles. Naruto la necesita. Sin ella en el equipo de Kakashi…  
—Pero tal vez, Sakura ya no necesita seguir viviendo de sus logros, sino… crear los suyos. Avanzar. Crecer. Naruto y tú se lo impiden constantemente.  
— Espero que aquello la haga feliz. —Dijo resignado. — Que encontrara algo que hacer aparte de cuidar de nosotros dos la podría ayudar en… en eso de madurar.  
—Sí. — Dijo Itachi. — Tu también deberías buscar algo que te haga feliz Sasuke. No sólo intentar hacer feliz a Otou-san. Tu sueño es ser capitán de la primera división, ¿o sólo lo haces para que Otou-san se sienta orgulloso de ti?

Sasuke lo miró fijamente un segundo. Era muy fácil para Itachi decir cosas como esa cuando él siempre había sido el mejor en todo. Había buscado su felicidad y la había encontrado (al parecer en Hinata). Él no sabía lo que era vivir a la sombra de los logros de alguien más. No podía entender lo que significaba tener que cruzar esa larga lista de logros que lo opacaban, para que así de una vez por todas, pudiese llegar a la luz y buscar medios para conocer la verdadera felicidad sin estar atado a los restos de otro, sino a encontrar algo que fuese suyo, sólo suyo, sin tener que compartirlo con Itachi, sin que nadie lo comparara con él para decirle que sus logros eran inferiores.

— ¿Qué se siente? — Le preguntó.  
— ¿Qué cosa?  
—Me gustaría saber qué se siente. — Bajó levemente el rostro. — No es como si este celoso de ti, nii-san… sólo… no lo sé. Es una envidia sana. Luces… uhm… luces feliz. Me gustaría saber si eso es porque… bueno… tú sabes.  
—No sé de qué hablas, Sasuke.  
—Ya sabes a que me refiero. — Sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas. — Todo ese asunto de… de estar con una mujer… _íntimamente_. Desde que te casaste luces… uhmm… Feliz. Me gustaría saber el por qué de ello. Shisui dice que es lo mejor del mundo… y… desde que vivo contigo te he visto tan alegre… que tal vez… uhm… — Nunca antes en su vida había estado tan incómodo. — Tal vez todo ese tema de las mujeres sea la respuesta para ser feliz, como tú, nii-san.  
—Estoy feliz, porque estoy con Hinata-san. Es mi esposa y la amo. — Dijo Itachi con seriedad, bajando su vaso. — Cuando encuentras ese sentimiento, también encuentras felicidad.  
—¿Entonces debería enamorarme de una chica para ser tan feliz como tú? — Le preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.  
—No. No necesariamente. Puedes encontrar felicidad amando otras cosas Sasuke. Algunos lo encuentran en sus hobbies, en su trabajo, en sus amigos, en ideales… en hacer cosas de distinto tipo. Yo encuentro ese sentimiento en Hinata-san.  
—¿Y qué hay de Shisui? El parece una persona bastante alegre y no está enamorado de nadie. — Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. No entendía nada de eso.  
— Es verdad que Shisui encuentra placer en coquetear con mujeres. Algunas hasta lo dejan conocerlas _muy bien_, si sabes a que me refiero. — Sasuke se ruborizó aún más. — Sin embargo, lo que hace a Shisui feliz es su amor por Konoha. Encontrar algo, protegerlo y amarlo es lo que hace feliz a las personas. No es el sexo lo que hace dichosa a una persona como Shisui, Sasuke…bueno, tal vez sí, pero creo que entiendes mi punto. — Itachi se rascó la nuca. Sasuke asintió también algo avergonzado, pero si no podía preguntarle sobre sexo a Itachi, ¿entonces a quien? ¿A Shisui? ¿A Kakashi? ¿Al idiota de Naruto? Prefería morir. — Lo que a mí me hace feliz no es lo que sucede en las noches con Hinata, es el hecho de que puedo despertar y encontrarla junto a mí al día siguiente.  
—¿Entonces debería casarme?

Tal vez si se casaba se vería tan alegre como Itachi. Tal vez esa era la solución para poder comprender los sentimientos de su hermano.

—Si amas a una mujer, sí. — Itachi suspiró. — Pero a lo que me refería no era a eso. Las personas encuentran significado y sentido a sus vidas cuando aman algo o a alguien. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta en el mundo? ¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz?

_Aparte de pasar tiempo con Itachi, nada me hace realmente feliz. _— Pensó Sasuke pero no lo dijo en voz alta. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Esa era su respuesta y sonrió pensando en ello. Itachi lo hacía feliz. Pasar tiempo con él, poder entrenar juntos, conversar uno al lado del otro sobre todo tipo de cosas en las cuales él no tenía ni idea. El tiempo con Itachi lo hacía sentirse feliz.

— Si algún día te enamoras de algo o de alguien, lo entenderás. El amor hacia las cosas, los ideales o las personas hacen que nuestras vidas tengan un propósito y un sentido.  
—¿Y el odio? ¿Acaso el odio no hace lo mismo?

Itachi no respondió.

El odio también podía hacer lo mismo. Porque el único sentimiento que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle el peso al amor, es el odio. Lo curioso era que no todas las personas parecían darse cuenta que tan fuerte era esa palabra y la usaban con ligereza. El 95% de las personas no conocía el odio e Itachi se alegraba por ello. Estaba seguro que ni si quiera él conocía el significado real de esa palabra y nunca querría conocerlo tampoco, porque el odio puede destrozar el alma de una persona de la misma forma que el amor puede hacerla crecer. Dos sentimientos tan opuestos… pero tan unidos al mismo tiempo.

Itachi sabía que motivado sólo por odio, una persona era capaz de hacer lo mismo que aquellos motivados por amor.

Y eso era un pensamiento que podía asustar a cualquiera.

๑

๑

๑

—Vamos Tsuki, deja de hacer eso. Me haces cosquillas.

Hinata se volteó sobre su hombro levemente y notó la forma en que Tsuki picaba las mejillas de Hanabi con la punta de su cola. Sonrió de inmediato viendo lo mucho que aquello parecía divertir a su hermana. Para ser _su_gato definitivamente se llevaba mejor con Hanabi.

—¿Hinata-san? — La voz de Neji la llamó. — ¿Dónde desea comprar ahora?  
—No.. no lo sé nii-san.

Neji frunció el ceño. Ya era lo suficientemente malo haber estado de tienda en tienda junto con Hanabi y Hinata, pero que su prima lo tramitara más de la cuenta lo hacía sentirse irritado.

Los días de Diciembre pasaron en calma ese año. El invierno llegó rápido sobre Konoha y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve. Hinata entendió entonces que la vida de una mujer de casa era bastante aburrida y comenzó a salir un poco más, a visitar a sus amigos, intentó ayudar en pequeñas labores alrededor de la aldea y por supuesto se dedicó a comprar cosas que faltaban para su hogar y la llegada de su hijo.

—¿Qué tal ahí? — Le preguntó Hanabi. — La modista de esa tienda hace la ropa de Moegi.

Hinata se detuvo. Toda su ropa era bastante holgada pero de una semana a otra su estómago se había abultado lo suficiente como para que sus pantalones comenzaran a apretarle el vientre más de la cuenta. Por ello le había pedido a Hanabi que la acompañara a comprar ropa más suelta y cómoda.

Neji había ido con ambas aprovechando que ANBU no lo había llamado en un par de días a ninguna misión extraordinaria. No veía a su prima en al menos un mes y le pareció una buena forma de pasar tiempo con ambas, sólo que nadie le dijo que él sería el encargado de cargar las bolsas con yukatas y kimonos, ropa y juguetes de bebe que tanto Hanabi como Hinata habían comprado. Apenas y podía cargar con todo y las calles nevadas lo hacía un poco más difícil.

Entraron a la pequeña tienda y Hinata notó que más que ropa para un adulto, aquello a su alrededor era vestuario para una kunoichi de la edad de Hanabi. La dejó mirar de un lado a otro entendiendo que seguramente nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas "femeninas" pues no había una mujer en su vida que la acompañara a ello aparte de sí misma.

—¿Cómo está Otou-sama? — Preguntó Hinata pasando sus dedos por la tela de mallas de unas calzas.  
—Como siempre. — Respondió Hanabi. — Aunque desde que me asignaron a Shisui-san como instructor ya no entrenamos.  
—Oh. — Respondió Hinata siguiendo el camino. — ¿Ha… Ha dicho algo sobre mí? ¿Está emocionado con el bebe?

Neji y Hanabi se miraron de reojo y no respondieron, haciendo que Hinata adivinara que su padre aún no le perdonaba casarse con un hombre que no pertenecía al clan Hyuga, yendo en contra de las tradiciones de su familia.

—No importa. — Dijo intentando suavizar los gestos de ambos. — Espero que el bebe lo haga cambiar de opinión.  
— ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? — Le preguntó Hanabi sujetándose del brazo de su hermana mayor, apegando su mejilla al vientre de Hinata.  
— Si fuese un chico, me gustaría que se llamara Itachi o … o Neji. — Dijo sonriente. Neji la miró con un gesto melancólico al escuchar aquello. — Y si fuese una niña… me gustaría que Itachi-san eligiera el hombre.  
— ¡Me emociona tanto la idea de tener una sobrina o sobrino! — Exclamó Hanabi emocionada. — ¡Los ayudaré a entrenar y les enseñaré el puño gentil!  
—Tal vez Itachi-sama desee que se instruyan con las técnicas de fuego de los Uchiha y sus extraños ninjutsus, no con nuestro taijutsu, Hanabi-sama. — Agregó Neji con una gota de resentimiento.  
—Creo que es muy pronto para pensar en.. en cosas como esas. — Dijo Hinata poniendo una mano en su vientre.

No se lo había propuesto a Itachi pues sabía que el tema del nombre de su primer hijo sería todo un drama entre sus familias. Si escogían honrar a algún antepasado de los clanes utilizando sus nombres, sólo haría que la otra familia se sintiera ofendida. Era complicado estar en medio de dos clanes tan antiguos y orgullosos como los Uchiha y los Hyuga.

Salieron del local sin encontrar nada y decidieron que irían a dejar las cosas a la mansión Hyuga para almorzar todos juntos.

— ¡Mira!— Dijo Hanabi de pronto haciendo que Tsuki saltara de la sorpresa. — ¡Ropa de bebe! ¿Podemos entrar?  
—Cla..claro. — Antes de que pudiese responder Hanabi ya había cruzado la puerta.

Hinata sólo suspiró y la siguió, sintiendo los pasos de Neji atrás suyo. Ambos se pararon uno al lado del otro mientras Hanabi se dedicaba a mirar las pequeñas prendas y se daba vuelta de vez en cuando diciendo "¿No es adorable?".

De pronto Hinata sintió deseos de sentarse. A veces le pasaba, estaba bien y de un momento a otro se sentía mareada, el mundo giraba a su alrededor y sentía que iba a desfallecer. Neji debió notarlo pues le indicó una silla.

—Luce cansada ¿No está durmiendo bien? — Le preguntó.  
—No es eso. — Dijo Hinata poniendo una mano en su frente. — Nunca antes me había sentido mejor y peor en toda mi vida. — Sonrió sintiéndose levemente culpable por su comentario. — Digo… estoy muy feliz porque tendré un hijo o una hija pero… siento nauseas todo el tiempo y… la verdad… me siento… me siento un poco… bueno, he subido mucho de peso. Quizás es eso lo que me tiene tan cansada.  
—Es normal que suba de peso. Está embarazada. — Dijo Neji simulando una sonrisa.  
—¿Podemos comprar esto? — Preguntó Hanabi mostrándoles a ambos una bonita yukata de bebe, rosa y con pequeñas flores pintadas a mano. — De seguro mi sobrina se ve bien en esto.  
—Pe..pero… aún no se el sexo del bebe Hanabi-sama. — Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. — Tengo que esperar dos meses aún para ello.  
—Tonterías. De seguro el byakugan lo ve. — Dijo Hanabi activando su dojutsu sin formar sellos. — Uhmmm… donde está…  
—Ha..Hanabi-sama… no… no me siento cómoda con… con esto. — Dijo Hinata enrojeciendo. — Ni si quiera yo he intentado ver más de lo normal. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

No quería enterarse del sexo antes de tiempo. Prefería que su hijo o hija fuese un secreto, un tesoro, no quería conocerlo antes del día de su parto. Hanabi hizo una mueca infantil y desactivó el byakugan, respetando los deseos de su hermana.

—Lo compraré de cualquier forma. — Dijo Hanabi sacando la lengua a modo de juego y se dirigió a la caja registradora en frente.

Hinata suspiró y notó que Neji la miraba de forma extraña. Había algo en sus ojos que le decían que tenía algo que decirle pero no sabía como hacerlo.

— ¿Sucede algo nii-san? — Le preguntó con amabilidad.  
—No. No es nada. — Dijo mirando en frente nuevamente. — Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos el día juntos.  
—Lo siento mucho, desde que me casé con Itachi-san las cosas han sido un poco… uhmm… caóticas. Y tú… bueno, después de mi matrimonio te uniste a ANBU y tampoco te he visto mucho. — Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos y sonrojándose levemente. — ¿Cómo ha sido todo? ¿Alguna misión interesante?  
—El quinto Hokage lideró una misión hace unos días. Fue asombroso trabajar con él. — Dijo Neji con solemnidad. — Es realmente fuerte, más de lo que decían las leyendas urbanas de Konoha.  
—¿U..una misión con Itachi-san? — El pecho de Hinata se oprimió. — No.. no me lo comentó.  
—Seguramente no quiso preocuparla. Fue una misión rango S. Perdimos 3 hombres en ella.  
—Lo siento mucho, nii-san. — Murmuró bajando levemente el rostro. — Aunque… Saber que eres parte de ANBU me hace sentir que Itachi estará siempre seguro.  
—Puede tener certeza de ello. — Respondió Neji lentamente. — No soportaría verla triste si algo le pasara.

Su primo la miró con ternura y Hinata se apoyó sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos levemente. Estaba sintiéndose cansada. Tsunade había dicho que era normal y que eventualmente se volvería a sentir mejor cuando comenzara su segundo semestre de embarazo. Quería que aquellos malestares terminaran lo antes posible.

— ¿Hinata?

La dulce y grave voz que escuchó la hizo abrir los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Kurenai-sensei. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. — Dijo, mientras Neji se ponía de pie de inmediato para dejar que la mujer se sentara. — Lo siento. Debí ir a visitarla antes pero…  
—No tienes que disculparte Hinata. — Dijo ella tomándose su gran barriga con cuidado. — Sé que desde que te casaste con el quinto tu vida debe ser mucho más ocupada y yo tampoco he salido mucho de casa ahora que se acerca el día del parto.  
—¿Está nerviosa? — Preguntó Hinata.  
—Claro. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa. — Quiero que todo salga bien para mi hijo y yo.

Neji frunció los labios entendiendo que esa conversación se había tornado demasiado femenina para su gusto. Les hizo una leve reverencia a ambas y fue donde estaba Hanabi, quien aún se encontraba intentando decidir sobre si comprar una Yukata azul o rosa.

—¿Cómo has estado Hinata? — Le preguntó Kuranai con amabilidad. — ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casada?  
—Todo está bien entre Itachi-san y yo. — Miró hacia abajo mientras se sonrojaba. — ¿Y usted?  
—Intentando vivir día a día. — Respondió. Hinata sonrió con melancolía entendiendo que aún extrañaba a Asuma. — Y ustedes… ¿Qué hacen en una tienda de ropa de bebés?  
—Kurenai-sensei… yo… — Hinata la miró con algo de vergüenza y Kurenai sonrió, entendiendo lo que su discípula le quería decir sin que tuviera que abrir la boca para ello.  
—No digas nada ¿Cuánto tienes?  
—11 semanas. — Respondió Hinata poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.  
—Felicitaciones Hinata. — Suspiró con nostalgia. — Hace sólo tres años eras una pequeña niña y ahora estás casada y vas a ser madre. El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Me hace sentir un poco vieja… y cansada.

Hinata no supo que decir por lo cual decidió quedarse callada, intentando consolarla en silencio.

Esa noche mientras Itachi y ella cenaban no pudo sino mirarlo en silencio mientras él comía. Se sentía intranquila. Estaba embarazada y frente a él estaba el Hokage de Konoha, el quinto. Tres antes que él habían muerto en guerras y enfrentamientos. El tercero seguía vivo pero habían intentado asesinarlo en numerosas ocasiones. No podía sino sentirse angustiada ante la idea de terminar como Kurenai, sola, amando el recuerdo de alguien.

—Estás muy callada esta noche. — Dijo Itachi de pronto. — ¿Sucedió algo?  
—Me encontré con Kuranai-sensei hoy. — Susurró Hinata jugando con su comida, moviéndola de un lado a otro en su plato. — Pronto dará a luz.  
—Eso es bueno. Quizás te gustaría pasar algunos días con ella, ayudándola con su bebé. — Sonrió mirándola, pero al encontrar duda en los ojos de Hinata su sonrisa desapareció y su preocupación se hizo notable. — Puedes decírmelo. Lo solucionaremos juntos. Pero si prefieres guardarlo para ti misma, al menos déjame acompañarte en silencio hasta que te sientas mejor.

Itachi se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella, esperándola lo suficiente para que se calmara y pudiese hablar. No era una persona impaciente, podía estar ahí horas en silencio hasta que Hinata le dijera qué le sucedía si así lo quería. Por otro lado, si ella prefería mantener su distancia y sus secretos, la respetaba lo suficiente como para no invadir su espacio. No siempre podía esperar saberlo todo de ella, aunque le hubiese gustado que fuese así.

—Tengo miedo, Itachi-san. — Susurró con las manos temblorosas después de minutos en silencio.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Tengo miedo que me dejes. — Confesó acurrucándose contra él.  
—¿Por qué te dejaría? — Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. — Se que he estado ausente estos días, pero ha habido muchas cosas que solucionar. Intentaré hacer más tiempo para que podamos…  
— No es eso. — Negó Hinata. — Kurenai-sensei… ella… ella amaba tanto a Asuma-sensei y… y ella estaba embarazada cuando él… y… ahora está sola y tendrá un hijo, y lo verá crecer sola… y yo… yo tengo miedo que…  
—Oh.

Realmente no esperaba que Hinata le dijera algo así. No era una inseguridad superficial ni caprichosa, el cuestionamiento de la joven era completamente válido. Ambos eran shinobis y él era el quinto Hokage. Todos los shinobi estaban preparados para morir en sus misiones en cualquier momento y él no era la excepción. Tenía un cargo lleno de peligros, que lo ponía constantemente en la mira para ser emboscado e incluso ser el primero en salir a enfrentar una situación de alto riesgo.

—Creo que no deberíamos pensar en eso. — Dijo bajando el rostro. — Somos una familia de shinobis después de todo. Estoy seguro que sabremos cumplir con nuestra misión si la aldea está en peligro, así como Asuma-san cumplió con la suya. — Sintió a Hinata encresparse y abrazarlo con fuerza. Imitó el gesto y delicadamente le besó la frente. — Es el destino que elegimos cuando nos convertimos en shinobis, ¿Lo entiendes verdad?  
—Lo entiendo. Sólo estoy siendo egoísta pensando primero en…  
—No estás siendo egoísta. Vas a convertirte en madre dentro de unos meses. Toda madre pone primero a sus hijos antes que cualquier cosa. — Dijo Itachi sintiéndose extrañamente triste. — Es normal que te preocupes del futuro de nuestra familia.  
—¿Y un padre? — Preguntó Hinata de pronto. — ¿Un padre no pone a sus hijos primero que lo demás?  
—Sí. — Dijo con un tono apagado. — Y en cierto sentido, el Hokage es el padre de todos los que viven en la Villa. Daría mi vida por protegerlos a todos, a cada uno de ellos, Hinata-san. Hay ocasiones que como shinobis debemos tomar decisiones difíciles y ver qué tan lejos estamos dispuestos a llegar para proteger Konoha, es una de ellas.  
—Sólo… sólo prométeme algo. — Le pidió Hinata subiendo la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos negros. — Si te ves enfrentado a una situación de vida o muerte, intenta salir de ella para que veas crecer a nuestro hijo o hija. No quiero que crezcan tan solos como lo hice yo.

Itachi la miró un momento y asintió en silencio. Hinata y él nunca discutían ni levantaban la voz, siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo, por lo cual sentir que ella tal vez estaba molesta con él lo dejó en una posición en la cual no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. No podía negociar con ella cuando lo miraba de esa forma.

—Permiso. — Dijo Hinata levantándose de la mesa. — Perdí el apetito.  
—Hi…Hinata—san…

Al escucharlo titubeó un instante sobre si detenerse o no, pero finalmente siguió caminando hacia afuera a pesar del llamado de Itachi. Era una de esas ocasiones en que pensaba era mejor estar sola y reflexionar sobre lo que acababan de hablar.

Itachi por su parte levantó la mesa, lavó los platos, guardó la comida, dejó algo en el horno para Sasuke y se dirigió a su propia habitación para dormir. Se sorprendió de no encontrar a Hinata ahí, pero adivinó que seguramente la joven estaría entretenida en algo más, ya fuese en el cuarto donde prensaba flores o en la sala de estar, tejiendo como lo venía haciendo hacía unas semanas ya.

Se acostó entendiendo que ella querría estar sola y respetaba aquello. Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio, entre más se adentraba la noche menos sueño sentía. Se dio vueltas en la cama constantemente esperándola llegar. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a dormir con alguien más a su lado. No tenerla ahí en ese momento no le daba la calma suficiente para poder conciliar el sueño.

Abnegado, se levantó y comenzó a recorrer su hogar en búsqueda de Hinata, repasando en su mente lo que le diría cuando la encontrara. No estaba seguro si ella estaba molesta con él, con la situación, o simplemente por el hecho de que ambos fuesen shinobis.

Entreabrió la puerta corrediza en donde vio luz y vio a Hinata de espalda, sentada frente a su escritorio, trabajando en un libro de flores prensadas. La miró en silencio un instante y pensó si sería mejor sólo acercarse por su espalda y darle un beso en la mejilla en vez de hablar.

En cambio, se quedó en el umbral, estático, sintiendo un nervio impropio de él.

—Es tarde. — Dijo de pronto, pero aquello no consiguió hacer que Hinata se volteara.  
—Lo sé. No tengo sueño. — Le respondió dando vuelta una página y colocando una hoja de mantequilla entre ambas. — ¿Sucede algo Itachi-san?

Itachi consideró un momento la respuesta de aquello. Claro que sucedía algo. Estaba molesta porque no le podía decir que dejaría que la Villa se destruyera por estar con ella y sus hijos. No era ese tipo de persona. No era tan egoísta como para haber puesto su felicidad sobre su deber. Pensó que Hinata comprendía con el tipo de hombre que se estaba casando cuando sus dedos fueron amarrados con un hilo rojo en el templo del fuego.

—Hace frío aquí. — Susurró Itachi cerrando la puerta corrediza atrás de él.  
—Un poco.  
— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — Le preguntó caminando hacia ella.  
—Claro. — Hinata se volteó sobre su hombro, y para sorpresa de Itachi no lucía para nada molesta. Más bien, estaba sonriendo. — ¿Quieres ayudarme?  
— ¿En qué?  
—Me podrías pasar esa tijera de ahí. — Le pidió apuntando el mueble.  
—Por supuesto.

Después de acercarle la herramienta se sentó atrás de Hinata y puso su mentón sobre el hombro de la chica. La abrazó por la cintura y permanecieron así lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¿Estas molesta por algo? — Le preguntó de pronto.  
—No. — Respondió ella. — ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que te incomodara?  
—N-no… sólo… lo que hablamos durante la cena. — Itachi le indicó confundido, incrédulo de que ella no estuviese molesta con él. Justo cuando pensaba que la comprendía lo volvía a sorprender. — Está bien si te sientes enojada. No necesitas pretender estar feliz todo el tiempo Hinata-san.  
—Pero no estoy molesta. — Respondió ella con un cierto tono inocente. — Sé el tipo de hombre que eres. Me enamoré de ti por ello. — La sonrisa que le dio mientras agachaba levemente el rostro lo descolocó. — Desde que era una niña te admiraba y pensaba lo afortunados que éramos todos por… por tenerte Itachi-san. Cuando te veía cerca me sentía segura. Se que harás lo correcto si algún día llega el momento de arriesgar tu vida por proteger la de aquellos en la Villa. Somos shinobi. Eso viene primero.  
—Es curioso. Nuestra familia debería venir primero. — Respondió Itachi un tanto melancólico.  
—Lo sé, ¿Está mal sentir en mi corazón que tú y nuestro hijo vienen primero que la Villa? — Hinata enrojeció. — ¿Es egoísta, verdad?  
—No lo sé. — Respondió suspirando. — Es el eterno dilema de un shinobi entre lo que _debe_ hacer y lo que _quiere_ hacer. El deber con nuestra nación y el deber con nosotros mismos.  
— ¿Y cuál seguimos entonces? — Preguntó Hinata bajando levemente los párpados.  
—Cuando llegue el momento sabremos tomar la decisión correcta. Estoy seguro de ello. — Itachi le besó la mejilla. — Tal vez Asuma esté muerto, pero luchó sabiendo que el peligro frente a él podía amenazar la vida de su hijo. El cumplió con su deber y a ese niño no le faltará amor. Mientras crezca, tendrá personas afirmándole una y otra vez que Asuma Sarutobi fue un héroe de la villa, que sacrificó su vida por proteger el País del Fuego, la nación en donde él crecerá. Estoy seguro que le heredó algo más importante que su presencia.  
— ¿Qué cosa es esa? — Preguntó Hinata con curiosidad. — ¿La voluntad del fuego?  
—No. — Dijo Itachi negando con su rostro. — La paz de nuestra nación, Hinata-san. Vivir en un mundo en paz y armonía… es algo por lo cual yo estoy dispuesto a morir si se lo puedo legar a nuestra familia, ¿No lo crees? Poder saber que nuestros hijos no tendrán que vivir con el constante miedo a ser atacados por un país extranjero es pago suficiente.

Hinata sonrió.

—Cuando hablas así, sé que serás un gran padre.

Y lo decía en serio. Cuando lo escuchaba hablar así entendía porque a pesar de ser el hombre más fuerte del país del Fuego, su madre decía una y otra vez que era demasiado gentil como para haber elegido ser un shinobi. Esa el destino de aquellos que nacían en la familia Uchiha. Se preguntó, si sería el mismo destino de su hija o hijo por nacer.

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**NOTA**  
_Que melancolía escribir este último capítulo. Publiqué la primera parte primero pues encontré que era demasiado largo para publicarlo todo en uno. Este fic se ha convertido en la historia que más me gusta escribir y sin duda ha sido un viaje muy emotivo contarla. Les agradezco por seguir apoyándome en ello._

_He escrito alrededor de dos sidestory de este fic en la semana, que seguramente serán publicados después del Epílogo. Es muy probable que este fic tenga una segunda parte, pero aún no lo se… no soy muy fan de hacer que OCs sean "protagonistas" de una historia y la familia de Itachi y Hinata lo serían. No estaría tan enfocado en su relación como pareja sino en su vida familiar y aquello me tiene media nerviosa. Espero escuchar sus comentarios al respecto… no sé si leerían una continuación de esa índole o no._

_Por último, estoy escribiendo un fic llamado "**Karyukai, el mundo de las flores y sauces**", inspirada en historia japonesa sobre samuráis y geishas. Será un ItaHina y les pido que la vayan a leer a ver qué opinan de ella ^^ Tal vez si tiene apoyo la continúe como un longfic, sino lo tendré que dejar en oneshot xDD_

_Un beso y tengan un bonito fin de semana. Seguramente el final de esta historia sea posteado en un par de días más._


	19. Love does not come to an end 2

_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. __Love does not come to an end._

๑

๑

๑

**LOVE IS**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**LOVE DOES NOT COME TO AN END **

_(El amor no termina)_

_**Parte 2 **_

๑

๑

๑

_Es por ello que finalmente diré lo que realmente pienso._

_No tienes que perdonarme._

_No importa lo que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante… te amaré por siempre._

**Itachi Uchiha — Naruto 590, Te amaré por Siempre.**

๑

๑

๑

Los meses de invierno fueron pesados ese año en Konoha. La temporada de heladas y nieve duró bastante y muchos grupos gennin fueron enviados a través de la nación para ayudar con el cuidado de las plantaciones de arroz. Sin embargo, la primavera llegó esplendorosa y de golpe durante finales de marzo, adelantándose una semana el florecimiento de los cerezos.

A raíz de lo anterior, asistir al Hanami era casi obligatorio y extrañamente, todos estaban preocupados por quién invitar y cómo hacerlo.

Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción.

Había sido promovido a capitán de la primera división de Konoha y desde entonces, sentía que no tenía más metas que cumplir. Intentaba ayudar a Hinata de vez en cuando, pues entre más se abultaba su estómago, más cansada se le veía. No lo hacía particularmente porque ella le agradase en lo más mínimo, sino porque Hinata era una persona _especial _para Itachi (Admitirse a sí mismo que tal vez fuese más importante que él en la vida de su hermano era algo que se negaba si quiera a pensar).

Durante la última semana de marzo, mientras lavaba los platos luego de comer, observó por la ventana en la cocina lo feliz que se veían Hinata e Itachi en el jardín trasero, al alero del sonido de la fuente de agua hecha de bambú. Su hermano estaba amarrando un cordel a uno de los árboles para poner un columpio ahí. Hinata lo miraba desde abajo mientras él colgaba de cabeza sobre una de las ramas, asegurándose una y otra vez que el nudo estuviese firme. Poder ver como Itachi terminaba aquello y Hinata se sentaba en la tabla para que él la empujara suavemente haciendo que su risa resonara por todo el patio… lo hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho, algo que con sinceridad no pensó estaba ahí. Lo hizo sentir envidia de no ser él quien pudiese estar empujando a Hinata en el columpio, le hizo sentir celos de Itachi y lo feliz que lucía al tocar el vientre de su esposa. Lo hizo sentir rencor hacia Hinata por ser la persona que hacía a su hermano sonreír de esa manera.

Y aquello permitió que se diera cuenta de algo que venía pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo ya: él también deseaba encontrar ese tipo de intimidad con alguien más.

Sin embargo, ese día mientras se sentaba bajo un cerezo observando a todos los demás, se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Y no estaba solo precisamente porque nadie lo quisiera acompañar, sino porque por años había hecho de alejar a las personas una profesión y forma de vivir.

Había estado intentando armarse de valor para hablarle a una de las tantas chicas en Konoha que parecían idolatrarlo pero no sabía realmente cómo hacerlo, por dónde empezar o si quiera si el coeficiente intelectual de sus "fangirls" fuese lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran responderle más que monosílabos.

Odiaba la primavera, sin duda era una época ridícula y estúpida.

—Disculpe Uchiha-san —se volteó levemente cuando escuchó que lo llamaban— ¿Ha visto a mi hermana? ¿Sabe si vendrá?  
—Seguramente. Itachi tiene que venir a estas estupideces —respondió Sasuke desinteresadamente—. Si Itachi viene, es seguro que Hinata estará con él.  
—Muchas gracias —respondió la chica haciendo una leve reverencia.

Hanabi Hyūga. A veces olvidaba que por el matrimonio de Hinata e Itachi, esa mocosa era su hermana política.

—Shisui puede ser un dolor en el trasero la mayoría de las veces, pero... —dijo con frialdad, haciendo que Hanabi se diera la vuelta— aprovéchalo. Es un buen tutor, al menos a mí me enseñó muchas cosas durante mi periodo de entrenamiento en la policía de Konoha.  
—Sí, Shisui-sensei es muy fuerte. Escuché que su sharingan es uno de los más poderosos dentro del clan Uchiha.  
—¿_Escuchaste_? ¿Acaso los Hyūga se desgastan mucho hablando de los Uchiha? —le preguntó con gracia.  
—No señor, se lo escuché a Itachi-sama —respondió la jovencita intentando sonar educada pero Sasuke pudo notar la molestia en ella.

Hanabi Hyūga estaba intentando disimularlo, pero era evidente que lo estaba insultado mentalmente. Antes de que pudiese decirle lo que opinaba de ella y todo su clan, notó que las voces se alzaban por todo su alrededor. Levantó la mirada y vio que Hinata e Itachi habían llegado junto al tercer Hokage.

Kurenai Yūhi los acompañaba con su hijo en brazos mientras que Konohamaru hacía todo tipo de caras para hacer sonreír al bebé que ni si quiera abría los ojos aún. Había escuchado de parte de Shikamaru que el hijo de Kurenai había nacido hacia unos días sin mayores complicaciones.

—Ahí está tu hermana —le indicó con un tono resentido.

Le hubiese gustado ser él quien llegase al festival de los Cerezos junto a Itachi como en los viejos tiempos en que sólo eran ellos dos. En ese entonces, su hermano le compraba una máscara y se dedicaban a comer y a caminar, conversando sobre cualquier cosa. No pensó que llegaría el día en que todo aquello pareciera haberse perdido en el pasado, todo gracias a una sonrisa bonita y un par de senos grandes.

—¿No te molesta que siendo tú la heredera del clan Hyūga, todos los ojos estén sobre ella? —por algún motivo quiso irritar a la pequeña engreída.  
—Aunque su pregunta sea impertinente, no tengo problemas en decirle que no me molesta que todos quieran a Hinata-san —respondió Hanabi—. Yo, que soy su hermana, sé mejor que nadie que se merece ese cariño. Permiso.

Sasuke levantó una ceja e intentó digerir que una mocosa acababa de cortarle el rostro de esa forma. Se levantó lentamente y se quedó observando a lo lejos como se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermana y a tocarle el vientre una y otra vez mientras Itachi saludaba a todos.

—Vamos a saludar a tu hermano Sasuke.

Volteó el rostro y vio a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja portando un canastito de picnic. Se sintió extrañado de verla tan contenta. Pensó que era porque Itachi estaba ahí, pero no era sólo eso. Venía notando ese brillo en ella por días ya. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con su madre y esperaba averiguarlo lo antes posible.

Caminó junto a ella mientras se unían al resto de la familia Uchiha que había puestos sus mantas de picnic a los pies de una pequeña elevación, justo bajo un grupo de cerezos. Fugaku estaba conversando con el tercer Hokage de alguna cosa mientras que Shisui parecía completamente deprimido en un costado, hablando con Itachi de fuese lo que fuese que lo estaba desanimando.

Suspiró y por dentro quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo, pues así como lo divertía ver a su primo fracasar, también sabía por lo que habían conversado esa mañana que sus sentimientos no eran un juego. Tal vez era eso lo que venía molestándolo todo ese día.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_—¿Vamos a entrar o qué? —preguntó Naruto revisando su monedero en forma de sapo una última vez, asegurándose de tener el suficiente dinero para comprar un bouquet— Tenemos que entregarle las flores a Sakura-chan antes de que se vaya a entrenar con su grupo gennin._

_—Sólo dame un segundo —dijo Sasuke reafirmándose, asegurándose de que no estaba por hacer una estupidez._

_Nunca le habían comprado nada a Sakura, pero ella había dicho que lo amaba en esa ocasión. Se había demorado un año completo en darle vuelta al asunto y quizás era hora de tener una conversación al respecto. No obstante, no estaba si quiera seguro si quería darle flores a Sakura porque la estimaba, porque era la opción más viable y fácil cuando se trataba de conseguir algo como lo que Itachi y Hinata tenían o porque finalmente estaba teniendo algún tipo de cargo de conciencia por dejarla en el aire por tantos años sobre lo qué el sentía por ella._

_De pronto, para la sorpresa de ambos, vieron salir a Shisui del lugar con un ramo de rosas rojas. El recientemente nombrado instructor jounin los miró un tanto incómodos, sorprendido de que ambos chicos estuviesen ahí._

_—¿Rosas rojas? —preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja — ¿Tú comprándole flores a alguien? ¿Qué estas planeando? No me digas que todo el aire primaveral te afecto la única neurona pensante que tienes._  
_—¿Por qué tantas? ¿Se las vas a repartir a todas las chicas que has dejado plantadas en el año? —preguntó Naruto llevando sus manos a la nuca y sonriendo con gracia._  
_—No, todas son sólo para una —les indicó Shisui subiendo los hombros un tanto irritado—. No molesten mocosos._  
_—¿Ino? —preguntó Sasuke con media sonrisa— Ya ríndete con ella, no le gustas. Le gusta alguien más —y por alguien más se refería a él mismo._  
_—¿Qué te importa? ¿Desde cuándo haces tantas preguntas? —dijo Shisui rascándose la punta de la nariz._  
_—¡Shisui-sensei!_

_Tanto Naruto como Sasuke bajaron las miradas y vieron al grupo de chicos que salían atrás del Uchiha, cada uno cargando un ramo de flores distintas, desde ramas de cerezo, tulipanes, lilas y finalmente margaritas._

_— Compramos todos los tipos que pensamos que le gustarían. Esta misión es la más difícil que he tenido kore —dijo el pequeño Sarutobi—. Yo fui el de la idea, quiero dejarlo en claro. Ahora definitivamente no lo rechazará kore._

_Hanabi se cruzó de brazos en silencio y miró a Konohamaru con una clara rivalidad. Udon se quedó en silencio y sólo abrió la boca para saludar a Naruto._

_—Con que este es tu grupo gennin —dijo Sasuke divertido—. Hanabi Hyūga, Konohamaru Sarutobi y… y… —miró a Udon sin tener idea quien era—de cualquier forma, suerte._  
_—No necesito suerte —exclamó Shisui un tanto avergonzado—. Bien chicos, el plan sigue, recuerden, si todo sale bien habrán aprobado su primera misión rango B dentro de la Villa y sabré que están listos para una nueva misión rango A en algún lugar lejano._  
_—¡Sí señor! Ya estaba harto de esas estúpidas misiones de cuidar perros… —gruñó Konohamaru— Naruto nii-chan ¡Con la instrucción de Shisui-sensei te alcanzaré antes de que te des cuenta!_  
_—Me gustaría ver eso —respondió Naruto poniendo una mano en la cabeza del chico._  
_—No puedo creer que estés sobornándolos a hacer tus quehaceres personales con la promesa de una misión a la cual por reglamento no pueden asistir —le dijo Sasuke en tono de sermón._

_La mitad del rostro de Shisui se volvió azul. Una de las cejas de Konohamaru subió entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a alegar el ex capitán de la policía de Konoha impidió en la conversación._

_— Eso no es cierto chicos. No escuchen a ese idiota._  
_—Shisui-sensei —interrumpió Hanabi— ¿Podemos llevarle estas flores a Sakura-sensei rápido? Necesito volver con mi familia para asistir al Hanami._

_Todo el Shisui se volvió pálido cuando notó las miradas asesinas tanto de Naruto como Sasuke. Ya era demasiado tarde para intentar que sus gennins se quedaran callados. Seguramente a sus ojos la vida personal de Shisui era irrelevante._

_—¿Escuché bien? —preguntó Naruto con rabia— ¿Estas flores son para Sakura-chan?_  
_—Más vale que sea una broma —agregó Sasuke irritado._

_Aunque no tenía idea de cómo sentirse sobre Sakura Haruno eso no significaba que quería verla cayendo víctima de las estupideces de su primo mayor. Nunca en su vida se había tomado nada en serio y de seguro Sakura no merecía ser una más de su larga lista de conquistas._

_—Lo digo en serio —insistió Sasuke— Ella es una amiga importante._  
_—Chicos, adelántense —dijo Shisui con seriedad— Necesito decirle un par de cosas a estos tarados._

_Hanabi, Udon y Konohamaru siguieron caminando, despidiéndose con una leve reverencia. Los tres supieron solo con ver los ojos de su maestro que estaba hablando en serio. Él no bromeaba cuando se trataba de "decirle un par de cosas" a alguien._

_Cuando los chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Shisui se dirigió a Naruto y a Sasuke._

_— Lo diré sólo una vez, así que presten atención —Miró en primer lugar al rubio—. Naruto, a Sakura no le gustas. No digo que te des por vencido con ella, pero si realmente la quieres has algo al respecto, no sólo tus payasadas. Ya no tienes 12 años. No le gustas, jamás le gustaste y nunca le vas a gustar. Sakura amó toda su vida a este idiota, quien a su vez, nunca retornó esos sentimientos por ella. La única chica que alguna vez si quiera te miró está casada con mi mejor amigo. Si hubieras sido un poco más despierto, quien podría estar disfrutando de la vida de casado y a punto de ser padre serías tú._

_Naruto subió una ceja completamente confundido de lo que acababa de escuchar. Sasuke lo miró de reojo, no estaba seguro de si Naruto alguna vez se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Hinata actuaba a su alrededor cuando eran niños, pero Shisui tenía un punto, había dejado que la oportunidad de ser feliz pasara a su lado sin tomarla… pero Itachi si la tomó._

_—En cuanto a ti Sasuke —su mirada ahora cambio al pelinegro—, Sakura-san estaba tan enamorada de ti que hasta reunió valor para decírtelo. Lo mejor que pudiste decir de vuelta fue "gracias". Disculpa si te lo digo así, pero eres un imbécil. Si no la querías de vuelta, sólo bastaba con decírselo, pero ignorar sus sentimientos es incluso más indigno que rechazarlos. Ella merece avanzar._  
_—¿Y se supone que va a avanzar contigo? —le preguntó Sasuke un tanto molesto— Estás aquí sermoneándonos sobre qué hacer cuando tienes 23 años y nunca has tenido una relación que dure más que un cambio de ropa._  
_—Es cierto. Tal vez no tengo cara para estar diciéndoles qué hacer —una media sonrisa adornó su rostro —, pero les doy la advertencia clara y precisa. Si quieren a Sakura Haruno, hagan algo al respecto. Yo lo haré y no estoy pidiéndoles permiso._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Quiso escuchar y enterarse qué era lo que podría estarle molestando a la persona más alegre de Konoha (junto con Naruto, quizás), saber si tenía algo que ver con su pequeña resolución sobre conquistar a Sakura o si había algo más… pero se le hizo de mala educación. Ya no era un niño como para andar espiando los asuntos de otros y tampoco estaba seguro si le interesaba que Sakura y él estuviesen viéndose a escondidas, teniendo un romance u odiándose a muerte.

A lo lejos divisó a la pelirrosa con tres niñas. Una de ellas era la amiga de Konohamaru, Moegi, quien al parecer había desarrollado un profundo amor por la medicina y era parte del primer escuadrón enfocado sólo a ninjutsu médico. Pensó en saludarla pero cuando lo vio ni si quiera pareció notarlo, buscando entre la familia Uchiha a alguien más. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar si tal vez la persona que buscaba ahora era Shisui.

¿Qué importaba? No era asunto suyo de cualquier forma. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar involucrándose en la vida amorosa de sus amigos.

Un poco más allá divisó a Ino quien lo observaba con una sonrisa, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era a él quien estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el tal Sai que se encontraba pintando los árboles de cerezo, completamente ajeno a las celebraciones del Hanami.

¿En qué momento hasta Ino lo había dejado en paz? Algo extraño estaba pasando en Konoha y quiso culpar a la primavera por ello, pero estaba seguro que era él… él se había terminado alejando de todos. Tenía suerte de que Naruto aún lo estimara como lo hacía.

Su mejor amigo estaba disfrutando de un picnic con Jiraiya y Tsunade. Se veían felices, aunque discutían bastante seguido por cosas tan tontas como porque Jiraiya quería la sal y Tsunade no quería pasársela. Sonrió divertido, apenas terminara con esos asuntos de familia iría a unirse a ellos, después de todo, Naruto parecía ser la única persona que por mucho que intentase alejar, nunca lo dejaba.

Era un verdadero amigo.

Se paró frente a Hinata con su madre y suspiró al notar como ambas mujeres comenzaban con sus conversaciones llena de complicidad. Esa iba a ser una larga velada.

—Luces radiante el día de hoy Hinata-san. El embarazo te sienta muy bien —dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa, acercándose a su nuera— ¿Cómo les fue en el médico?  
—Todo está bien —respondió Hinata poniendo una mano en su vientre—, de hecho, tenemos noticias.  
—¿Noticias? Espero que sea el sexo del bebé. Ya va siendo hora de saber si voy a tener un nieto o no —dijo Fugaku un tanto malhumorado — El futuro líder del clan esta en tu vientre jovencita.

Sasuke suspiró, sólo esperaba que su padre no tuviera claros favoritismos con los hijos de Itachi y que ignorara a los suyos si eventualmente los tenía.

—Cre..creo que es mejor que Itachi-san les de la notica —dijo Hinata con una suave sonrisa.  
—Sí. Ya tenemos claridad sobre aquello, Otou-sama — le indicó Itachi acercándose a ellos con Shisui a su lado.  
—El pequeño Itachi va a ser padre ¿Quién lo diría? —se burló Shisui mientras intentaba picotear la comida que Mikoto cargaba en la cesta de picnic, pero recibió un palmazo en sus manos de parte de ella_— _Parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos jugando por todo Konoha persiguiendo gatos.  
—Basta con todo el preámbulo. Dígannos ya —interrumpió Sasuke impaciente.  
— Esta bien —dijo Itachi sintiendo la mirada hostil y emocionada de su familia— Hinata tendrá mellizos o gemelos —les indicó dejando escapar una suave sonrisa, algo no muy propio de él cuando estaba con su familia. Hinata se encogió entre sus hombros—, y… para la felicidad de papá, son niños.

Mientras Sasuke observaba la explosión de felicidad de Mikoto Uchiha y la sonrisa de Fugaku, lo único que podía pensar era en que ahora tendría que compartir la atención de Itachi con dos personas más aparte de Hinata.

No estaba nada feliz.

๑

๑

๑

El olor de jazmines afuera de su habitación la hacía sentirse extrañamente relajada. Tal vez era la suave respiración de Itachi contra su cuello, tal vez era la seguridad que sentía cuando él la abrazaba y dormían juntos. Tal vez era la noche y los grillos que cantaban en el jardín que con tanto esfuerzo estaba construyendo para que sus bebés pudiesen jugar en él cuando nacieran.

A pesar de que lo había intentando, no podía conciliar el sueño. Los bebés se movían demasiado y despertaba para ir al baño cada diez minutos. En vez de intentar entrar al mundo Morfeo, comenzó a pasar la punta de sus dedos por su vientre deseando que con ello sus pequeñitos dejaran de patear. Podía distinguirlos claramente cuando utilizaba el byakugan. Podía ver sus pequeñas manos, sus pies, sus ojitos, sus respingadas narices. Mientras uno de ellos pasaba todo el tiempo chupándose el dedo pulgar, el otro intentaba moverse y empujar a su hermano para que lo tocara de vuelta en un juego que a Hinata le parecía adorable. Incluso en el vientre podía distinguir las personalidades de sus hijos y aquello la hacía sentirse afortunada.

—¿No puedes dormir? —la voz de su esposo la hizo sonreír.  
—Tus hijos no me dejan —le respondió mientras Itachi se acurrucaba contra su espalda, llevando la mano a su vientre.  
—Que traviesos son —le dijo dándole un beso en el hombro con un tono entre despierto y durmiendo— ¿Quieres que los regañe?  
—No es necesario. Cuando escuchan tu voz se mueven incluso más —dijo sonriendo y aguantando el deseo de reír en voz alta. Se sentía feliz— ¿Ves? Despertaste a Hizashi que sólo se estaba chupando el dedo. Ahora también está pateando —murmuró activando el byakugan sólo para asegurarse de ello nuevamente.  
—¿Entonces quieres que susurre? —le preguntó acercando los labios a su oído.  
—I..Itachi-san… me haces cosquillas… —dijo con suavidad mientras sentía la humedad de los labios de su esposo jugueteando por su cuello.  
—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Hinata no contestó, sólo cerró los ojos y apretó su mano sobre la de Itachi— ¿Quieres que… te caliente un poco de leche?  
—No, sólo… sólo quédate conmigo —le pidió desactivando el byakugan— Háblales… les gusta que les hables.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Itachi sonriendo.  
—Puedo ver como se mueven e interactúan con el byakugan. Cuando te escuchan hablar dejan de darme patadas y se enfocan a tocarse el uno al otro, jugando… se… se calman. Pero cuando dejas de hablar siguen sacudiéndose como si quisieran que te hiciera conversarles de nuevo.  
—Entonces les hablaré para que dejen a su madre dormir en paz —dijo Itachi sentándose sobre la cama y bostezando notablemente cansado.

Se restregó los ojos un poco y se inclinó hacia las caderas de Hinata, apoyando su cabeza ahí, acariciando su vientre y aclarando levemente su garganta mientras pensaba qué decir.

—Esta historia realmente ocurrió e involucra a su tío Shisui y también al honorable tío Obito —dijo cerrando los ojos— Por lo tanto, escuchen con atención, pues cualquier historia que involucre a ambos siempre termina en un desastre.

Hinata suspiró, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Itachi. Le gustaba enredarlos ahí y estirar su mano de forma tal que cada larga y oscura hebra se resbalara hasta caer. La relajaba y a Itachi parecía agradarle.

_—_El distrito Uchiha es un lugar parecido a todos los otros distritos de los grandes y distinguidos clanes de Konoha. Se compone por un verdadero laberinto de calles retorcidas sobre las cuales caen siempre sombras proyectadas desde los aleros de los techos de las casas de los diferentes miembros del clan. Pero nunca usábamos esos techos por su sombra, más bien, nos dedicábamos a escalar por las casas y correr por encima de ellos.

Hinata se acomodó contra la almohada y cerró los ojos, imaginándose esas construcciones por las cuales había pasado tantas veces sin fijarse. Ahora que Itachi las describía le parecían como sacadas de una antigua historia, en donde él y Shisui desafiaban el viento como si fuese un enemigo invisible, como niños riendo mientras comen melocotones en verano.

—Desde arriba de los tejados del distrito Uchiha, se distingue una llanura que se dilata una gran extensión hasta llegar al río Naka, cerca del borde posterior de Konoha. En esta parte de nuestra Villa, el terreno se alza gradualmente hasta una pendiente cubierta de hierba y en lo alto se encuentra el templo del río, un lugar tranquilo lleno de vegetación a su alrededor. Cuando éramos niños ese lugar siempre llamaba nuestra atención, pero era de especial interés para su tío Shisui. Hace mucho tiempo, el clan Uchiha realizaba reuniones secretas en él y estábamos seguros que un gran misterio envolvía ese lugar. Un día mientras corríamos sobre los tejados, Shisui me contó que había escuchado que en el pasado se cometieron una serie de asesinatos en el templo y en tiempos aún más remotos, se creía que el Kyuubi había sido encerrado en una enorme prisión subterránea bajo ésta.  
Por supuesto, yo le creí, porque Shisui era mayor y yo tan sólo era un niño. No había espacio para cuestionarlo pues para mi, él era conocedor de todas las verdades y yo sólo debía escucharlo. De pronto, sentimos a alguien más martillando sobre los techos. Cuando nos acercamos descubrimos a Obito-san arreglando las tejas de la casa de una de las abuelitas del clan. Aunque estaba bastante fastidiado por el trabajo en pleno verano, nosotros le preguntamos si él sabía algo.  
Se sentó junto a nosotros y se secó el sudor de la frente aclarándose la garganta. Shisui y yo lo escuchábamos tan atentos que cualquier cosa que nos hubiese dicho se habría quedado gravada en nuestra mente para siempre. Obito-san era la persona que siempre resolvía todas nuestras dudas y esa no sería la excepción. La mayoría de las veces tenía algo que decir y lo hacía con tal nivel de importancia y dramatismo que sinceramente pensabamos que no había nadie más inteligente que él en Konoha…  
—¿Y qué dijo Obito-san? —preguntó Hinata.  
—Dijo que era cierto que el Kyuubi había habitado ahí, pero no como un prisionero, sino que esa había sido su guarida. Pero… nadie vivía que pudiese confirmar nuestras suposiciones, todos los hombres y mujeres de aquella época llevaban muertos mucho tiempo ya. Entonces, Shisui dijo que era una tontería, pues no podíamos estar seguros si no teníamos pruebas reales. De haber sido cierto que el Kyuubi había tenido su guarida en Konoha, cientos de shinobis de todas partes del mundo habrían penetrado nuestras murallas para matarlo y conseguir fama con ello.  
Fue entonces que Obito-san nos abrió los ojos y nos dijo que él conocía la guarida pues había entrado en ella.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de forma infantil. Si había algo que le gustase de ella a Itachi era precisamente esa inocencia que expelía, como si nunca hubiese dejado realmente de ser una niña. Sus ojos estaban tan enfocados en él y su historia, que tuvo la duda de si realmente la estuviese contando para hacer dormir a los bebés o para despertarla a ella.

—Shisui y yo nos quedamos mudos de la impresión. Yo tenía cuatro años y el seis, Obito era un tanto mayor, lo suficiente para asistir en misiones. Portaba un protector ninja en su cabeza por lo cual no podíamos dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras. Un shinobi como él no nos engañaría así como así, o al menos eso pensábamos. Por lo cual, Shisui y yo pasamos todo ese verano en ese sector de Konoha buscando la guarida del Kyuubi, pues Obito-san dijo que no nos podía decir donde quedaba la entrada, pero nos dijo que estábamos en lo cierto con sospechar del templo Naka.  
—¿Y la encontraron? —preguntó Hinata con los puños sobre el rostro, asustada.  
—Hinata-san, es sólo una historia… no te pongas nerviosa. —dijo son suavidad, riéndose de ella.  
—Lo siento. Pero de imaginarme lo peligroso que debió ser…  
—No lo fue, ese lugar no es peligroso, de hecho es de los más bellos en Konoha. Lo único que encontramos fue una guarida, pero no era la guarida del Kyuubi. Obito nos mintió, como siempre hacía, lo que vimos fue el lugar en donde se reunían en secreto los miembros del clan. Lo supimos al final del verano cuando una tarde mientras seguíamos buscando dentro del templo alguna palanca secreta que abriera un pasadizo o algo así, notamos como los hombres del clan entraban en gran número al templo. Shisui se paró sobre mis hombros mientras veíamos desde atrás de una tarima y encontramos que debajo de un tatami, había un pasaje secreto para descender. Pensamos en ese momento que era la guarida del kyuubi, pero no fue así… sólo era un lugar en donde todos se reunían a conversar asuntos de los Uchiha de carácter secreto.  
—¿Y no encontraron nada aparte de eso? —preguntó Hinata levemente decepcionada.

Itachi se sentó sobre la cama y se inclinó hacia ella mirándola tan fijamente que Hinata sintió escalofríos. Con la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana, pues estaba próximo a amanecer, pudo notar que su esposo iba a decirle algo importante. Algo realmente importante pues sus ojos se volvieron rojos, algo que pasaba solamente cuando se alteraba o se sentía amenazado.

—Eres parte del clan, tal vez no por sangre, pero sí porque eres mi esposa —dijo seriamente. Hinata no recordaba haberlo visto actuar con tanta severidad con ella antes—. Esto es algo que no podrás comentarle a nadie.  
—Esta bien… —susurró nerviosa.  
—Encontramos una piedra, una tabla de piedra… plana, lisa, en un podio con extraños dibujos en el fondo. Pasaron varios años para que supiéramos qué decía. Esa roca sólo puede ser leída con el sharingan.  
—¿Y que decía? —preguntó Hinata con curiosidad. Itachi se acercó a ella con más cuidado, casi como si tuviese miedo de que las paredes los estuviesen escuchando.  
—Decía la forma de despertar el mangekyo sharingan y también… cual era la función de nuestro dojutsu. La verdadera función.  
—¿Copiar jutsus, no?  
—En parte, pero no del todo correcto —respondió Itachi— El sharingan sirve para controlar al Kyuubi. Esa es su verdadera función. El sharingan es sólo el primero de los pasos al poder de un dios. El poder para controlar todo lo vivo y lo muerto. El poder del sabio de los seis caminos.

Hinata lo miró con seriedad y entendió por primera vez, que habían muchos más misterios y cosas turbias dentro del clan Uchiha de lo que le hubiese gustado saber. Parte de su inocencia innata se perdió durante la conversación que tuvieron hasta el amanecer sobre Konoha, su fundación y el origen del sharingan.

Siempre había pensando que el tema del sabio de los seis caminos era un cuento, una leyenda que las niñeras le contaban para asustarla cuando no se comía toda su comida o para darle pesadillas cuando le decían que el byakugan era un lejano descendiente de aquellos ojos misteriosos del sabio. Cuando le decían que ese hombre, el primer shinobi de verdad, controlaba poderes que crearon el mundo… pensó que era sólo un cuento. Sin embargo, escuchar a Itachi hablar con tanta seriedad del tema la hizo dudar que aquellas leyendas fueran sólo eso.

Esa mañana no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada y ansiosa sobre el tipo de familia en la cual iban a nacer sus hijos. Ellos también serían Uchihas y también llevarían sobre sus hombros el karma de lo que aquello significaba.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi Uchiha era un hombre bastante compuesto la mayoría de las veces. Podía estar en desventaja numérica durante una batalla pero ni si quiera titubeaba; Podía quitarle la vida a un enemigo sin flaquear un instante; cuando debía hacerse algo era el primero en hacerlo sin realizar preguntas. Los hombres que habían trabajado con él durante sus 14 años como shinobi siempre tenían las palabras más honorables para describir la pasividad y tranquilidad que mostraba cuando se trataba de asesinar o espiar, las labores propias de un ninja de su categoría.

En síntesis, si se quería ver la personificación de todo lo que debía ser un shonobi, Itachi lo era. Siempre se preocupaba de analizar cada escenario posible con cuidado para saber cómo actuar.

Sin embargo, mientras los minutos avanzaban en el reloj frente a ellos y no tenía noticias, esa misma paciencia (algo que consideraba su mejor virtud) se fue desmoronando. Sus manos comenzaron a perder su serenidad y pronto estuvo jugueteando con sus dedos mientras golpeaba impacientemente sus muslos. Cada segundo le parecía una tortura. Controlar sus piernas para no ponerse de pie y atravesar esa puerta lo estaba matando.

Parado junto a él estaba Shisui Uchiha quien lucía más feliz que nervioso. Estaba silbando alguna melodía un tanto irritante que le recordó a Itachi los años de adolescencia antes de ser parte de ANBU. En aquella época, Shisui y él hacían misiones fuera de Konoha, siendo costumbre que su primo silbara por el camino. Por mucho que pasara el tiempo, parecía mantener su esencia, como un niño que se negaba a crecer.

Hanabi y Neji Hyūga estaban sentados estoicamente unos asientos más allá, siendo los únicos representantes de la familia Hyūga en acudir al llamado que Sasuke hizo en su nombre. Ninguno de ellos hablaba y la pequeña tenía el byakugan activo, como si no fuese a perderse un sólo detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la pared que la separaba de Hinata.

Se veían un tanto incómodos ahí, aunque aquellas facciones que caracterizaban a los Hyūga estaban presentes en ambos al no perder la compostura, siempre elegantes y severos a simple vista. Itachi admiraba al clan Hyūga, pues de todas las familias de Konoha eran ellos quizás los más tranquilos y dignos cuando se trataba de situaciones de alta tensión.

Kiba, Shino y Akamaru estaban parados contra la pared opuesta. Shino lucía completamente tranquilo, aunque sus facciones eran difíciles de adivinar debido a esas gafas oscuras y el abrigo que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Por el contrario, Kiba era un manojo de regaños y quejas, moviéndose de un lado a otro con un extraño ritmo que a Itachi le costaba descifrar. Akamaru aullaba de vez en cuando, mostrándose tan nervioso y ansioso como su amo.

Itachi no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo culparían en secreto por el hecho de que su grupo se hubiese deshecho después de que Hinata pidió ser dada de baja.

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba sentada junto a él y sostenía su mano izquierda. No le agradaba que todos vieran que el quinto Hokage estaba teniendo una interacción tan intima con su madre, pero en una circunstancia así valía la pena. Necesitaba de ella. Era su madre después de todo y aquel aroma a su alrededor lo hacía sentirse como un niño otra vez. Si hubiese estado solo, tal vez se habría acurrucado contra ella y le habría pedido que le contara una de las historias que le leía en plena guerra cuando no sabían si Fugaku iba a volver o no. Pero ya no era un niño, era el quinto Hokage y pronto sería padre. No había espacio para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Llegamos a tiempo?

La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando levantó la cabeza, se puso un poco pálido al ver que la mayoría de la estación de policía de Konoha estaba ahí. Suspiró con pesar. Esperaba escaparse de los abrazos y felicitaciones de toda su familia, pero fuese donde fuese, siempre estaban ahí, como una sombra silenciosa que le susurraba en el oído permanentemente.

—Sí, Otou-sama. Aún está en parto —respondió tranquilo— Muchas gracias por venir.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Sasuke quien acababa de llegar junto con su padre. No lo miró ni lo saludó, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Itachi. Se preguntó si Sasuke seguía molesto por todo ese asunto o si ya se había acostumbrado a la idea que sería tío a los 17 años de edad. Pronto se dio cuenta que ninguna de dichas opciones era correcta, pues más que estar tenso por él ahí, se veía molesto con Fugaku. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido antes de que llegaran había molestado lo suficiente a Sasuke para que se mostrara ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su hermano se quedó apoyado contra una pared en silencio, cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Manteniendo su mirada fija en él se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo molesto, sino que estaba cansado, genuinamente cansado. Se imaginó que la policía de Konoha debió haber tenido alguna cosa que hacer esos días para que su hermano luciera así de agotado; aquel nuevo cargo le estaba pasando la cuenta. Se sintió culpable de ello, pensando que hubiese sido mucho mejor para Sasuke gozar de un puesto menos exigente y poder vivir su adolescencia tranquilo y sin mayores preocupaciones. Si él mismo no hubiese puesto la vara tan alta para su Sasuke, tal vez todo habría sido diferente… tal vez sonreiría más a menudo. Cada día se parecía más a Fugaku y aquello comenzaba a asustarlo. No estaba seguro de que tan buena podía ser la influencia del líder de los Uchiha sobre él.

Cuando su vida volviese a la normalidad, tendría una larga charla con su hermano menor, pero no en ese lugar ni en ese momento.

El pasillo se empezó a atochar por la gran cantidad de personas ahí. Todos cuchicheando y acercándose a Itachi para darles sus felicitaciones. Itachi asentía cortésmente a cada uno de ellos, intentando mantenerse calmado y cordial.

Ino Yamanaka apareció y les pidió a todos los que no fuesen familiares que esperaran en otra sala. Cuando fue evidente que todos ahí eran familiares excepto Kiba y Shino (quienes eran casi como familia para Hinata), Ino se rindió y les pidió que al menos mantuvieran el pasillo libre para que pasaran las camillas.

Sin embargo, cuando se supo en el hospital que Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba ahí la mayoría de las médicos de Konoha descuidaron sus funciones para ir a idolatrarlo como siempre hacían. Sasuke gruñó y le dijo a más de una que lo dejaran en paz, pero extrañamente terminó de cualquier forma con Ino colgada abrazándolo por los hombros. Para la sorpresa de Itachi, no se la sacó de encima en ningún momento y dejó que ella sobara sus hombros susurrándole cosas al oído. No sabía que tan cansado estaría Sasuke, pero de seguro no estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía.

—¿¡Por qué esto demora tanto!? —gruñó Kiba como si ya no pudiese soportarlo más— ¡Ha estado ahí dentro por seis horas!  
—Las personas nacen cuando están listas. Es uno de los preámbulos básicos de la vida —le respondió Shino con calma—. Además los embarazos múltiples son más complicados que los singulares, deberías saberlo al ser tu hermana una veterinaria.  
—¡Ya cállate Shino! Siempre tienes respuestas para todo —se quejó Kiba—. Además, Hinata no está dando a luz a una camada.

Mientras las horas pasaban, el pasillo eventualmente comenzó a despejarse. La mayoría de la estación de policía estaba afuera del hospital o disperso por éste, bebiendo jugos (no podían bebér otra cosa) y jugando cartas. A pesar de que Shisui era el campeón de los torneos clandestinos de los policías, en esa ocasión no se movió un centímetro del lado de Itachi observando la puerta como si quisiera hacer un agujero a través de la madera.

Itachi se preguntó la razón de ello. Era curioso ver a Shisui tan enfocado en una cosa cuando no estaba luchando. No estaba seguro si su primo se encontraba ahí porque quería ver a sus sobrinos o porque una de las matronas era Sakura Haruno.

Desde que ambos habían sido promovidos a instructores jounin, Shisui parecía una persona distinta. En uno de esos impulsos en los cuales se negaba a vivir con cosas que nunca tuvo valor de hacer le dijo a Sakura Haruno que ella le agradaba y que debían ir en una cita o algo así. Claro, lo hizo a modo de broma, pero Sakura reaccionó de forma tan violenta que por días Shisui tuvo que caminar alrededor de Konoha con miedo de encontrársela.

Conociendo a su primo, esa misma sensación de peligro comenzó a afectarle en formas que ni si quiera él comprendía y un día mientras realizaban misiones en conjunto, le dijo a Sakura Haruno que lograría que ella se enamorara de él. Su reacción no fue realmente muy favorable y Shisui sólo se había salvado de perder un par de dientes por su reconocida y legendaria velocidad (no le decían Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante por nada).

Y entonces llegó el Hanami. Al parecer, Sakura lo había golpeado en el rostro con las mismas flores que él le compró y le había pedido que no le volviera a hablar. Itachi le preguntó si se arrepentía de la estupidez que había hecho y su primo le respondió algo que no se le borraría tan fácilmente de la cabeza… "_De lo único que me arrepiento es de las cosas que no me atrevo a hacer, ese es mi camino del ninja_".

Y al parecer Shisui no se había rendido en conquistar a Sakura Haruno. Era curioso, los Uchiha siempre deseaban lo que no podían tener. Seguramente era un tema de ego. Por ello, como un favor a su primo por haber ido en búsqueda de Tsunade, le dio una misión al equipo cinco (el de Sakura) y al equipo once (el de Shisui). Tuvieron que ir al país del Agua, juntos, por dos semanas, para reconocer una especie de plantas medicinales en una peligrosa zona. No tenía idea de qué habría pasado durante el viaje pero Shisui volvió aun más decidido a conquistarla ya Sakura aun más determinada a darle un golpe en el rostro si se le acercaba a más de dos metros de distancia.

Shisui no quiso decirle los detalles (lo cual era extraño considerando que entre ellos no había secretos), pero Itachi podría haber jurado que la violencia en la joven y la persistencia en Shisui iba más allá de un simple juego de egos. De hecho, al ser la persona intuitiva que era, estaba casi seguro que algo ocurría entre ambos desde mucho antes que esa famosa misión.

Lo que no sabía era cómo reaccionaría Sasuke cuando escuchara que la mujer que había dicho amarlo toda su vida se había inclinado por alguien más. Una mujer que pareciese tan determinada en odiar a alguien debía ser porque lo amaba, no había otra respuesta para ello. Sólo esperaba que su hermano menor no viviera resentido con la vida por haber perdido la oportunidad de ser amado y amar de vuelta, tal como Naruto la había perdido al no fijarse en Hinata.

—¿Tienes hambre amor? —escuchó que su madre le preguntaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Creo que iré a casa por algo. Tal vez tengamos que pasar toda la noche aquí.  
Itachi negó con el rostro— No podría pensar en comida ahora.  
—Ve Mikoto. Yo me quedo con él —agregó Fugaku sentándose junto a su hijo mayor.

Mikoto Uchiha asintió con una sonrisa y desapareció por el corredor preguntándole a todos si deseaban que les trajera algo para comer. Itachi la miró de reojo preguntándose si dentro de veinte años también Hinata estaría preguntándole a todos si deseaban comer algo mientras esperaba que nacieran sus nietos. Soñar con su futuro lo hizo experimentar una suave calidez en su pecho.

Fue entonces que miró a su padre buscando el mismo nerviosismo o ansiedad que él estaba experimentando, sin embargo notó que más que dichas sensaciones, Fugaku estaba queriendo decirle algo.

Lo observó impasible y con paciencia, esperando si se animaba a decirle lo que estaba preocupándolo, pero como siempre el hombre no podía exteriorizar lo que sentía.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos e intentó lanzarle un salvavidas.

—Estoy nervioso.

Ahí estaba. Una confesión que un Uchiha jamás le haría a otro. Tal vez su padre tendría la cortesía ahora de decirle qué era lo que le pasaba.

—Se exactamente como te sientes. El parto de Sasuke también fue bastante demoroso. Creo que me quedé sin uñas ese día. Tu madre estuvo en parto por veintisiete horas —murmuró Fugaku con el mismo tono severo de siempre.  
Itachi sonrió con gracia— ¿Y el mío?  
—El tuyo fue bastante rápido. Ni si quiera en eso diste problemas. Eras un encanto de bebé, nunca llorabas —dijo el hombre suspirando—. Que nostálgico. Me hace sentir bastante viejo recordar aquello. Tu abuelo estaba tan orgulloso de ti que te llevaba a todas partes mostrándoles a todos a su nieto mayor.  
—No recuerdo al abuelo —respondió mirando el suelo.  
—Murió cuando tenías un año. La tercera guerra demacró bastante al clan.

Itachi se quedó en silencio esperando que su padre dijera lo que realmente estaba en su cabeza, pero supuso que aquello no ocurriría. Por lo cual hizo lo que cualquiera habría hecho, fue al grano.

—Bien, creo que esto es lo más cercano que podemos estar a un momento de padre e hijo en esta circunstancia —le indicó en tono de broma con media sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Podrías decirme ahora qué es lo que pasa? No es costumbre tuya callar cuando algo te está molestando.  
—Hoy no. Vas a ser padre y yo abuelo. Una nueva generación del clan está por comenzar. Es una ocasión para celebrar, no para hablar. Ya tendremos una oportunidad para conversar de este asunto, Itachi.

Que su padre no le insistiera con un tema era extraño, lo cual, adivinó que era algo grave. Sin embargo, si en algo tenía razón era que ese día no era para estarse preocupando de nada excepto de lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta. Estaban en un momento dichoso dentro de la vida de un hombre y lo que menos deseaba era arruinarlo con malas noticias, por lo cual Itachi le hizo caso y no insistió en el tema.

—Se vienen tiempos de cambio, otou-sama.  
—Sí —agregó Fugaku con pesar.  
—Nada que la familia no pueda afrontar —añadió Shisui sin despegar los ojos de la puerta— Hemos salido de peores situaciones antes.

Los minutos se volvieron nuevamente horas y cuando comenzaron a escuchar gritos dentro de la sala tanto de Hinata como de Tsunade los ánimos se volvieron un tanto alterados.

Hanabi Hyūga era la más compuesta de todos ellos, quien estaba mirando lo que ocurría con su byakugan pero no había abierto en una sola ocasión la boca, demasiado enfocada con lo que pasaba ahí dentro. De un momento a otro, Udon y Konohamaru llegaron al hospital con flores y se sentaron junto a ella, dándole animo como buenos compañeros de equipo.

Kiba estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Akamaru comiendo tiras de carne seca. Shino tenía un insecto en la punta de su dedo e Itachi consideró que quizás le estaba dando información sobre lo que ocurría. Sasuke iba de un extremo a otro por el pasillo jugando con un kunai entre sus dedos, intentando mantenerse ocupado. Itachi nunca lo había visto comportándose así de impaciente, ni si quiera cuando insistía en que entrenara con él.

—Se han demorado mucho. Demasiado —dijo de pronto su hermano guardando el kunai—. Voy a matar a Sakura por no venir a decirnos que está ocurriendo.  
—Secundo eso —gruñó Kiba.  
—Ya cállate. Estás más nervioso que Itachi —intervino Shisui—. Son dos después de todo.  
—¡Podrían ser tres o cuatro! —agregó Sasuke— De cualquier forma deberíamos saber lo que ocurre ahí.  
—Guarden silencio, esto es un hospital —los regañó Fugaku Uchiha.

Una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió de golpe y un flash naranja pasó frente a ellos deteniéndose sólo para respirar. Por supuesto, Naruto no podía faltar en una ocasión como esa.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? ¿Ya nacieron mis sobrinos? —preguntó mirando a Itachi quien lo observó algo curioso.  
—No son tus sobrinos —dijo Sasuke irritado —. Son _mis_ sobrinos. Itachi es _mi_ hermano.  
—Es lo mismo, yo también soy parte de la familia.  
—Claro que no. Sólo tengo un hermano, usuratonkachi.  
—Eso es mentira, Itachi nii siempre me ha considerado parte de la familia, paso todos los festivos con ustedes y Mikoto kaa-chan siempre prepara ramen cuando cenamos con ella.

Se ganó una mirada de desdén tanto de Sasuke como de Fugaku, pero Itachi sonrió. Sí, él lo consideraba como parte de la familia, después de todo lo había visto crecer.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta hizo que todos los ojos en el pasillo se voltearan hacia la cabellera rosa que se asomaba por la hendidura. El corazón de Itachi se saltó un latido mientras esperaba que separara los labios y le dijera que Hinata y sus hijos estaban bien. Cada segundo que la chica pasó en silencio fue eterno.

—Itachi-sama, puede entrar —dijo Sakura.  
—¿Están bien? ¿Nacieron bien? —preguntó Sasuke acercándose con rapidez, tomándole los brazos.  
—Sí, sí… todo resulto bien. Chizune-san y mi equipo los están limpiando —Sakura frunció levemente el ceño con una sonrisa amable—. Calma Sasuke-kun.  
—No me vengas a decir que trajiste a todo tu grupo gennin a ver el parto de mis sobrinos —se quejó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿Y qué? —alegó Naruto— Deben aprender. Sakura-chan es una excelente instructora.

Los tres siguieron discutiendo mientras que Itachi miraba el vacío frente a él. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuando entrara por esa puerta todo lo que conocía cambiaría. Sería responsable de la vida y felicidad de sus hijos, se tendría que encargar de ser padre y aprender a cumplir con sus labores como tal. Sería el responsable de mostrarles la ruta entre lo bueno y lo malo.

Sintió mariposas en su estómago y sus piernas no le respondieron mientras escuchaba como Kiba y Sasuke discutían con Sakura para que los dejara entrar.

¿Estaba listo? ¿Acaso podría ser un buen padre?

—Itachi —la voz de su padre lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Por primera vez en años, su expresión no lucía tan severa— Párate. Ve a conocer a mis nietos.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata no podía creer que acababa de pasar por un momento así. Se sentía tan agotada y adolorida que apenas podía respirar. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas en alto ya no tenían fuerza para seguir en esa posición.

Cuando nació su primer hijo preguntó si estaba bien, pero escucharlo llorar le dio la seguridad de que lo estaba. Su llanto fue fuerte y saludable, como si desde ese momento hubiese querido decirles a todos que estaba ahí y que no pasaría desapercibido por nadie. Así sería Obito Uchiha en su vida, siempre impaciente, demasiado activo y un tanto malhumorado, pero la persona con más energía que Konoha hubiese conocido después de Naruto Uzumaki. Un chico que le insistía a todos que lo entrenaran, que lo llevaran a misiones y que le mostraran jutsus nuevos que copiar con su sharingan. No había podido ser el segundo, ese lugar se lo dejó a Hizashi.

No obstante, Hinata no tuvo tiempo para regocijarse ni llorar de felicidad, pues las contracciones continuaban y Hizashi aún debía nacer. Aún así, su pequeño parecía no estar listo para salir y enfrentar la realidad, demasiado cómodo en la protección del vientre materno como para querer despegarse de su refugio. Así sería Hizashi con el pasar de los años, siempre aferrado a las piernas de Hinata, amante de su hogar, a la sensación de seguridad que le daba la cercanía con su familia y a la tranquilidad. Un tanto tímido, pasivo y silencioso, un poco introvertido, pero con la sonrisa más amable de todas, demasiado gentil para ser un shinobi, demasiado talentoso para no serlo.

Estuvo varios minutos pujando y nada acontecía. Tsunade tuvo que intervenir directamente en ella y aplicar una especie de jutsu en su estómago para estabilizarlo. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando escuchaba a las médicos alrededor de ella hablar sobre que lo perdían, que su cordón estaba enredado, que debía pujar con más fuerzas. Pensó que se desmayaría de la ansiedad, cuando Sakura Haruno sostuvo su mano y la miró con una fortaleza que nunca pensó ver en ella.

—Hinata, puja —le ordenó apretando su mano tan fuerte que por un momento se preguntó si era ella o Sakura la que estaba experimentando todo ese dolor—. Puja o tu hijo morirá.

No estaba segura de qué tipo de entrenamiento médico Sakura había recibido, pero escucharla decir aquello la hizo entrar en pánico y pujó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Minutos más tardes, entre sudor y lágrimas, escuchó un segundo llanto, más suave que el primero pero igual de potente. Entonces suspiró y cerró los ojos. Todo se había acabado y ahora comenzaba algo nuevo en su vida.

Era madre.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Están bien? —le preguntó a Chizune intentando recuperar el aliento— Quiero… quiero verlos.  
—Están bien, sólo los tenemos que limpiar. No querrán conocer a su madre así —le indicó Chizune con amabilidad.

Hinata suspiró impaciente. Quería tenerlos entre sus brazos, besarlos, saludarlos, decirles lo mucho que los había estado esperando y lo feliz y afortunada que se sentía de ser su madre.

—Es tan pequeño… —dijo Moegi mirando a Obito con curiosidad.  
—Mira qué lindo es —respondió otra chica del clan Yamanaka parecida a Ino pero mucho menor. Estaba observando a Hizashi—. Me está tomando el dedo, que ternura.  
—Chicas —indicó Chizune—. Así se limpia un recién nacido. Observen y aprendan.  
—¡Escuchen a Chizune-san! —le gritó Sakura mientras se limpiaba las manos— Las evaluaré después de esto y la que no haya puesto atención le dará 10 vueltas a Konoha antes del amanecer.  
—Sí, sensei… —susurraron las niñas con temor.

Hinata cerró un momento los ojos, sintiendo que iba a desfallecer. Tsunade se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

—Lo hiciste bien —le sonrió con dulzura—. Eres toda una mujer ahora.  
—¿Puedo verlos? —preguntó nuevamente.  
—Claro.

Unos segundos después apareció Chizune frente a ella. Estaba cargando a uno de los bebés mientras Moegi sostenía al otro. Ambas se veían realmente conmovidas de poder estar acercándole a sus hijos.

—Cuidado… son dos, así que tendrás que aprender a tomarlos de alguna forma —dijo Chizune.  
—Tengo dos brazos. Podré cargarlos a ambos —dijo Hinata mientras le acomodaban a los bebés uno a cada lado— Son… son tan pequeños… —susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

La sensación en su pecho la sobrecogió. Nunca pensó que existiese algo más intenso que besar a Itachi… pero sostener a sus hijos era aun mejor que eso.

— Hola… —les susurró— Obito, Hizashi… yo soy su mamá.

Estaba tan absorta mirando las pequeñas y delicadas facciones de sus bebés que ignoró por completo la alta figura que se posicionaba a su lado, mirándola completamente ensimismado y sin palabras.

Tal vez esa era una de las cualidades más importantes de su relación. En ciertas ocasiones, podían estar en silencio alrededor del otro sin sentirse incómodos, sin necesitar de palabras. Podían comunicarse con gestos, con miradas, con su tacto, con suspiros y besos.

Cuando Hinata subió el rostro y se encontró con que Itachi tenía los ojos vidriosos, entendió, que no había necesidad de palabras, sólo sonrió.

—Démosles un minuto —dijo Tsunade.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura guiando a todos los intervinientes hacia afuera de la habitación, murmurando que lo habían hecho bien. Las niñas del grupo gennin de Haruno iban sonrientes y felices haciendo preguntas sobre el procedimiento mientras Chizune les murmuraba que se tranquilizaran un poco.

—No me dejaron entrar a acompañarte, Tsunade-sama dijo que era mejor que no te pusiera nerviosa ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Itachi sentándose junto a Hinata cuando la puerta se cerró.  
—Sólo un poco cansada, pero estaré bien —dijo ella sonriendo— I..Itachi-san, quiero que conozcas a Obito y a Hizashi Uchiha. Niños… Itachi-san es su padre. Deben siempre ser obedientes, respetarlo y honrarlo. Itachi-san siempre los protegerá.  
—No creo que te entiendan… —murmuró sonrojándose.  
—Si lo hacen… —respondió ella mirando a sus hijos absorta.

Itachi no sabía que se suponía debía hacer. Se quedó inmóvil observándolos, sintiendo que las manos le tiritaban y su corazón latía rápidamente. Nunca se había sentido más ansioso o nervioso que en ese instante.

—¿Quieres cargarlos? —le preguntó Hinata.  
—Creo que… que se me podrían caer. Es mejor que tú los sostengas por ahora.

Hinata rió con suavidad ¿Itachi Uchiha dejando caer algo? Era la persona más hábil de todo Konoha. Lo miró con un gesto compasivo y él suspiró, entendiendo exactamente qué significaba aquella mirada. Estiró sus manos y cargó a Obito, con cuidado, apegándolo a su pecho, observando cada detalle en él.

Lo acurrucó una y otra vez, sintiéndose ansioso por lo pequeño que era. Era tan frágil que un pequeño movimiento y podría dañarlo.

—Lo siento, no… no sé cómo se supone deba actuar —confesó. La amaba lo suficiente como para poder decirle eso sin sentir vergüenza por el miedo que lo embargada.  
—¿Y todos esos libros que leíste?  
—Es distinto ahora. Ahora están frente a mí. No son texto.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro mientras acurrucaba a Hizashi quien comenzaba a hacer los ruidos más adorables. Estiraba los brazos una y otra vez intentando alcanzar algo, como si todo ese espacio que se sentía a su alrededor fuera demasiado basto después de haber pasado tanto tiempo apretado junto a su hermano. Quizás lo que estaba buscando fuese a Obito.

Fue entonces que Itachi se sintió sorprendido cuando éste abrió levemente los ojos, parpadeando innumerables veces mientras jugaba con su lengua. Sus iris eran blanquecinas, como los ojos de Hinata, sólo que mucho más brillantes, como todos los ojos de los recién nacidos.

—Obito nació con el byakugan —dijo acercándose hacia Hinata para que lo viera también.  
—Todos los Hyūga nacen con él —dijo ella un tanto desanimada, había rezado porque ninguno de sus hijos naciera con un dojutsus.

No pudieron cerciorarse de los ojos de Hizashi pues el bebé los mantenía cerrados mientras intentaba acercar sus manos a la boca.

—Son muy lindos… —susurró Hinata— Se que todas las madres dicen que sus bebés son los más lindos, pero realmente creo que ellos lo son.  
—Descuida. Estás en lo cierto. Ni si quiera Sasuke lucía así cuando nació.

Tenían el cabello negro y un tanto desordenado, su piel era blanca aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos rasgados, sus narices y bocas pequeñas, largas pestañas negras y frentes amplias. Los rasgos de los Uchiha eran fuertes en ellos a pesar del color de los ojos de Obito.

Pasaron gran parte de esa noche recibiendo visitas. Por supuesto, Mikoto Uchiha parecía la más encantada de todos. Tomó a los bebés apenas entró a la habitación y los acurrucó paseándolos por todo el cuarto, diciéndoles con orgullo a los que iban entrando que esos eran sus nietos. Por supuesto que no se quedó contenta sólo con eso, los vistió con bonitos mamelucos de color azul con el emblema del clan Uchiha bordados en ellos. Se había encargado de mandarlos a hacer especialmente para ese día, ignorando si Itachi y Hinata habían comprado ellos mismos ropa para los bebés.

Fugaku entró un momento, los inspeccionó, les dio sus felicitaciones a ambos y se fue. No era un hombre de muchas palabras, aunque se sintió levemente decepcionado de que se hubiesen decidido por dichos nombres. Había dado indirectas todos esos meses sobre que los nietos debían llevar los nombres de los abuelos. Itachi pensaba lo contrario. Él quería honrar a ese primo cuyo nombre había sido olvidado en el clan, que se había sacrificado durante la tercera guerra mundial ninja y cuyo único testimonio de haber existido era su nombre gravado en la roca.

Tan pronto permitieron que Shisui entrara le quitó uno de los bebés a Mikoto y lo cargó por toda la habitación haciéndole caras e intentando que riera o abriera los ojos. Tal vez eso habría funcionado con Obito, pero no con Hizashi. Cuando fue evidente que Shisui no dejaría de hacer ruidos y sacudirlo para que abriera los ojos, el pequeño comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza que Shisui lo devolvió a los brazos de Hinata, lugar en donde se quedó dormido.

Hanabi Hyūga se quedó todo el tiempo junto a su hermana, mirando a Hizashi y a Obito mientras los vestían, cargaban y mecían. Neji estuvo tan emocionado cuando escuchó acerca del nombre de su sobrino menor que tuvo que retirarse de la habitación. Hinata lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la memoria de su padre era un tema delicado para él. Tanto ella como Itachi se habían inclinado por ese nombre pues Hizashi Hyūga era a los ojos de Hinata, un héroe de su familia y alguien que deseaba honrar. Tal vez ya no formaba parte del clan, pero en su corazón siempre sería una Hyūga y aquella era la forma en que los honraba por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para ser la próxima líder del clan.

Kiba y Naruto se quejaron mucho sobre querer cargar a los bebés, pero Mikoto negó rotundamente que los tomaran, desconfiada de lo que podían hacerles. Ambos eran relativamente torpes y escandalosos; lo único que conseguirían sería hacerlos llorar. Por lo tanto, luego de un rato se fueron y prometieron volver al día.

Shino por su parte felicitó a Hinata con todas las formalidades de siempre. Después de murmurar algo sobre ser el ultimo que veía a los bebés salió de la habitación con un aire resentido y melancólico.

Lentamente con el pasar de los horas las cosas se fueron normalizando y entre visitas incluso Hinata aprovechó de dormir y amamantar a los bebés por primer vez.

Fue alrededor del ocaso que la puerta se abrió y Sasuke se hizo presente. No lo había hecho hasta ese momento, por alguna razón. Itachi sabía lo impaciente que había estado en el pasillo, por lo cual no verlo antes le parecía extraño.

—Sasuke —lo saludó Itachi—. Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido.  
—No quería incomodarlos —respondió cerrando la puerta dudoso de entrar. Escondía algo atrás de él, algo que evidentemente lo apenaba. Fue entonces que mientras se acercaba extendió un ramo de margaritas blancas en dirección a Hinata—. Son para ti. Ino dijo que es lo apropiado en una situación así.  
—Gracias Sasuke-kun —dijo Hinata sorprendida mientras éste acomodaba las flores alrededor de las tantas otras que había recibido ese día.  
—¿Quieres conocer a tus sobrinos? —le preguntó Itachi.  
—Esta bien… —respondió dudoso, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca.

Caminó hacia ambos observando a los bebés envueltos en mantas blancas. Se quedó parado a un metro de ambos, indeciso y sin saber qué decir. Fue entonces que Itachi notó que su hermano menor estaba nervioso. Lo conocía lo suficiente para notar esa expresión. Sólo lucía de esa manera cuando al ser un niño rompía alguna cosa y temía que Mikoto se enterara.

Ni él ni Sasuke eran personas que supieran reaccionar bien en situaciones como esa. Momentos que el resto consideraría adorables o tiernos, para ellos eran torpes e incómodos. A Fugaku siempre le había irritado el desplaye innecesario de emociones. Cuando Sasuke cumplió los 5 años de edad, se encargó de botar a la basura todos sus juguetes para remplazarlos por libros y pergaminos con la excusa de que se estaba volviendo demasiado suave.

—¿Cuál es cuál? —preguntó Sasuke cuando notó que ambos lucían exactamente iguales.  
—Ese es Hizashi —le indicó Itachi mostrándole al bebé que dormía en los brazos de Hinata—, y este es Obito.

El pequeño que Itachi acurrucaba estaba despierto, jugando con sus manos y mirando todo con ojos enormes mientras hacía ruidos extraños. Lo más cercano que Sasuke había escuchado a esos gemiditos era el sonido de roedores.

—Obito será tu ahijado —le dijo Itachi.  
—Ya veo —respondió incómodo, mirando su boca con algo de asco—. Está babeando.  
—Tienes razón —respondió estirando al bebé hacia su hermano— Sostenlo un momento mientras busco un babero para limpiarlo.  
—Están en esa bolsa que trajo Mikoto-san —le indicó Hinata.  
—¿Sos..sostenerlo? —Sasuke no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba pidiendo— Itachi, no creo que sea la mejor idea que yo…

Pero Itachi no lo escuchó, sólo lo observó con inflexibilidad en los ojos mientras estiraba a Obito hacia Sasuke. Acorralado entre decepcionar a su hermano y el asco que le producía la baba el rostro redondo del bebé, se obligó a sí mismo a extender las manos para sostenerlo. De esa forma, puso sus manos bajo los brazos del pequeño, suspendido en el aire lo más lejos posible de él.

—Sasuke, no es un saco de arroz y tampoco te va a morder porque no tiene dientes. Tómalo como lo hace Hinata —le pidió Itachi mientras buscaba entre sus bolsas.  
—No quiero que me llene de baba —alegó.

Obito comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Sin duda la posición en que Sasuke lo sostenía debía serle incómoda y mucho menos placentera que la forma en que su padre lo había sostenido hasta ese momento.

Sasuke se puso pálido, paralizado, temiendo que hubiese hecho algo mal.

— ¿Qué le hice? ¿Por qué esta llorando? —preguntó lanzándole una mirada desesperada a Hinata para que lo ayudara.  
—Porque es un bebé —respondió Itachi suspirando con cansancio— Sólo acurrúcalo y háblale suave.  
—Sa..sasuke-kun… yo puedo…  
—Deja que él lo intente —le pidió Itachi con suavidad.

Sasuke tragó saliva y lo acercó a él, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, intentando imitar a Hinata. De hecho, activó el sharingan para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Itachi suspiró, que su hermano desperdiciara su poder ocular en cosas así era gracioso. Si su padre lo hubiese visto seguramente le habría dado un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—No deja de llorar —dijo Sasuke mirando al bebé con espanto— Sostenlo tú, eres el padre después de todo —espetó irritado.

Justo cuando pensó que Itachi se lo quitaría de los brazos, Obito dejó de quejarse y la habitación se volvió silenciosa una vez más. Su rostro se iluminó tanto como cuando vio su informe de notas que decía que era el primero en su clase en todas las materias.

— Paró de llorar —exclamó animado, sonriendo como un niño en navidad— ¡Ey! Nii-san, paró de llorar.

La sonrisa en Sasuke fue tan sincera que Hinata supo ahí y entonces, que Sasuke cuidaría de ambos niños con su vida, simplemente lo sintió. Podía mostrarse irritado por todo el asunto, quejarse, poner malas caras, pero en el fondo, el menor de los Uchihas estaba tan entusiasmado como Itachi con la idea de que hubiese dos nuevos miembros en su familia.

El bebé se quedó quieto entre los brazos de Sasuke, llevó una de sus manos a la boca y comenzó a chuparse un dedo quedándose dormido.

—Creo que le agradas —dijo Itachi limpiándole la baba con un paño.  
—Sí, yo también lo creo —respondió Sasuke sonriente— Soy su tío después de todo.

Comenzó a mecerlo de un lado a otro con suavidad. Itachi no lo veía tan feliz desde que siendo un niño le enseñó cómo realizar el jutsu de clon de sombra mientras jugaban a las escondidas. Sasuke también había crecido ese tiempo por mucho que le costara darse cuenta y aceptarlo, dejando de lado algunas de sus actitudes infantiles; era el capitán de la primera división de la policía de Konoha y estaba seguro de que su padre no le había dado ese puesto sólo por cariño. Al igual que todo lo demás, Sasuke había tenido que trabajar arduamente para demostrar que merecía el puesto.

—Cuando crezca siempre me haré el tiempo para enseñarle nuevos jutsus —murmuró subiendo la mirada y observando a Itachi con fastidio—. No como tú —se volteó a Hinata— ¿Sabías que tenía que rogarle por horas para que entrenara conmigo?  
—Era muy insistente —le aseguró Itachi.  
—Y lo único que conseguía era que me golpeara la frente —Sasuke sonrió, y extrañamente, para todos fue visible la calidez que sentía al recordar a ese hermano mayor que tanto lo fastidiaba llamándolo para golpearle la frente—. Siempre sabía que me iba a dar ese toquecito, cada una de las veces… y aún así corría a él cada vez que me llamaba —subió la mirada hacia Itachi—. Espero que estos dos sean igual de buenos hermanos que tu lo fuiste conmigo. Haber crecido sin ti en mi vida, habría sido horrible.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Tanto Hinata como Itachi se miraron extrañados, ya que la mayoría de los que habían estado visitando a los bebés había entrado con confianza a la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hinata sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido y hasta Itachi experimento un leve empequeñecimiento en sí mismo al verlo.

—Otou-sama… —dijo Hinata intentando sentarse derecha en la cama.  
—No hay necesidad de eso —le respondió haciendo un gesto para que volviera a recostarse—. Itachi, Hinata —esa era su forma de saludar, siempre fría llamando a las personas por sus nombres como si estuviera pasando lista. Ni si quiera se molestó en saludar a Sasuke, aunque eran familia también—. Vengo a presentarles mis felicitaciones. Hanabi me informó que ambos niños nacieron sanos.  
—A-así es —respondió Hinata sintiéndose como una niña pequeña—. Muchas gracias por su preocupación.  
—Gracias por sus felicitaciones, Hiashi-sama —añadió Itachi parándose cerca de Hinata instintivamente, como si quisiera protegerla de esos ojos penetrantes.  
—¿Ya saben que dojutsu heredaron? —esa era la forma amable de preguntar si los niños eran más Hyūga o más Uchiha.  
—Obito nació con los ojos de Hinata-san —le informó Itachi.  
—Entonces ambos nacieron con los mismos ojos, son gemelos idénticos —concluyó el líder de los Hyūga cruzando sus brazos con solemnidad.

Itachi no había llegado a esa conclusión pues no sabía lo suficiente del tema como para deducirlo. Otro caso muy distinto era Hiashi Hyūga, líder de un clan conocido por tener muchos nacimientos dobles cada generación. El mismo Hiashi había tenido un hermano gemelo.

—Necesito hablar con Hinata a solas —dijo con calma.

Itachi movió su mirada a su esposa. Se conocían tan bien, que bastó sólo eso para preguntarle si ella deseaba que la dejara a solas o no. Hinata asintió en silencio y Sasuke dejó a Obito en la cuna junto a la cama de Hinata. Ambos Uchiha miraron la escena como extraños absolutos, notando como Hinata se ponía más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró atrás de Itachi, el corazón de Hinata latía tan rápido que temió desmayarse y hasta Hizashi se debió haber dado cuenta de ello pues comenzó a gemir suavemente por la forma en que los brazos de Hinata temblaban por la mera presencia de Hiashi ahí.

No veía a su padre desde la celebración en la mansión de los Hyūga por el matrimonio con Itachi.

Ella lo llamaba celebración, pero en realidad había sido un castigo. Ahí, frente a todos, nunca la felicitó ni le deseó buena suerte. Cuando todos brindaron por la pareja, Hiashi no alzó su copa y miró a Hinata directamente al rostro, indicándole con ese gesto que no estaba haciéndolo porque no le deseaba felicidad ni fortuna. Por suerte, el desaire había pasado inadvertido por los Uchiha, pues la mayoría estaba demasiado ebrio si quiera para ponerse de pie… pero los Hyūga comenzaron a susurrar de inmediato y más de uno tampoco alzó la copa por respeto al claro rechazo de Hiashi.

Aún así, después de su embarazo, pensó que su padre se ablandaría un poco con ella y alegraría de la idea de convertirse en abuelo. Intentó ir a la mansión Hyūga a darle la noticia personalmente, arreglándose lo mejor posible para que su padre viera que ella estaba bien y que Itachi la había hecho feliz. No obstante, cuando Ko le dijo que Hiashi estaba muy ocupado revisando unos documentos… Hinata supo que la verdadera razón para que no saliera de su oficina había sido exclusivamente porque no deseaba verla.

Su padre estaba decepcionado con ella por haber elegido a un Uchiha como su esposo en vez de a un Hyūga, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para liderar al clan, por negarse a ser todo lo que él representaba, por haber aceptado sin quejas ni reclamos que le impusiera el sello en la frente en vez de ampararse atrás de Itachi… todo en ella lo decepcionaba y se le notaba en la mirada cada vez que se quedaba observándola fijo. Para Hiashi Hyūga, Hinata era un error que nunca debió haber ocurrido, alguien que jamás lo había hecho sentir orgullo y que siempre sería la vergüenza de él como hombre, líder y padre. No había heredado nada de él, y al contrario de lo que se podría creer considerando la cantidad de dolor que ese hombre le había causado… Hinata se lamentaba de no parecérsele.

—Neji me comentó que honraste a mi hermano menor, nombrando a uno de tus hijos, Hizashi —dijo el hombre sentándose en la silla junto a Hinata.  
—Sí, él es Hizashi —respondió Hinata mostrándole el bebé que cargaba en sus brazos—. Itachi-san y yo consideramos adecuado honrar a un héroe del clan Hyūga y a uno del clan Uchiha.  
—No recuerdo a un Obito Uchiha —mencionó el hombre con solemnidad—. Creo que tu esposo y yo discrepamos en el concepto de héroe.

Hinata ignoró el comentario. No iba a comenzar a discutir con su padre, básicamente, porque no tenía el valor para ello.

—¿Lo complace, otou-sama? —le preguntó mirándolo con miedo.

Estaba casi segura de que como siempre, encontraría algo malo en el nombre de Hizashi. No obstante, se quedó muda cuando un intento de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre y sus facciones severas se suavizaron cuando posó los ojos sobre Hizashi.

—Me complace que aún no olvides que eres una Hyūga.  
—Nunca lo olvidaría. — Dijo rápidamente bajando el rostro como si estuviese haciendo una reverencia.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse. Tal vez ninguno supiese como dirigirse al otro, nunca habían sido muy buenos cuando se trataba de hablar. Hinata de por sí perdía cualquier signo de valentía ante su padre y él la miraba como si se estuviese cuestionando una y otra vez si la chica frente a él era o no su hija.

Sin embargo, esta vez hubo algo diferente entre ellos, esa distancia se acortó cuando su padre se acercó a ella, la miró a los ojos y extendió sus brazos.

—¿Puedo sostener a mis nietos? —le preguntó con un tono mucho menos severo del que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Hinata supo cuando vio a Hiashi Hyūga con Obito y Hizashi en sus brazos, que cualquier gruña que tuviese por las elecciones que ella había tomado en su vida habían finalizado. Un pedazo de hielo se cayó del corazón del líder del clan Hyūga cuando se dio cuenta que era abuelo. Tal vez sus hijos pudiesen compensar lo que ella no había sido. Tal vez ellos sí lograran hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Fue entonces que después de alrededor de 15 años de disputas, Hinata y Hiashi Hyūga tuvieron un momento de silencio en donde bajaron las constantes barreras entre ellos y se permitieron ser padre e hija, sin expectativas, sin condiciones o demandas.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hinata —dijo el hombre con suavidad— Se mejor madre para estos niños de lo que yo fui contigo. Esa es tu labor ahora.

La joven ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando su espalda se arqueó hacia adelante y sus manos sostuvieron su rostro conteniendo las lágrimas contenidas todos esos años frente a él.

๑

๑

๑

Cada año, el mismo día, Itachi Uchiha iba a la florería Yamanaka y compraba un ramo de crisantemos blancos. Luego, en completo silencio, meditando sobre todo lo acontecido, caminaba hasta uno de los campos de entrenamientos más famosos en Konoha.

El lugar estaba en un claro dentro del bosque y un río lo atravesaba, haciendo de él uno de los espacios más buscados para poder entrenar ahí. Tres troncos sobresalían del suelo pues generalmente muchas personas practicaban su taijutsu contra ellos, decenas de chicos y chicas que buscaban en la soledad del bosque suficiente inspiración para mejorar. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que hacía ese espacio tan especial, lo que lo hacía único era que por generaciones se venía practicando ahí la prueba de las campanas, algo que la mayoría de ellos había hecho al salir de la academia guiados en las enseñanzas del tercer Hokage sobre el trabajo en equipo.

En ese mismo lugar se erguía una piedra plana, rectangular, un tanto agrietada y muy descuidada. Desde pequeño, cada vez que Itachi había visitado ese lugar pensó que tal vez el Sandaime debió poner un poco más de cuidado para honrar las vidas de tantos hombres y mujeres, pero luego mientras crecía comenzó a apreciar y a valorar el concepto de que no todos los shinobis nacen para ser héroes recordados, algunos simplemente están ahí para cumplir su labor y luego desaparecer de la memoria colectiva. Aquellos a su vista, eran verdaderos shinobi… y en parte Shisui se lo había enseñado durante la etapa en que se temió lo peor entre el clan y Konoha.

Cada año, el mismo día, Itachi Uchiha se paraba frente a ese monumento y se dedicaba a recordar a todos esos hombres y mujeres que habían sido alguna vez parte de su vida. Algunos nunca los conoció, otros eran familia. El nombre de Obito estaba gravado ahí, pero como siempre, ni si quiera resaltaba y el tiempo había carcomido alguno de los trazos del kanji de su nombre, como si nunca hubiese existido, como si aquel primo nunca hubiese tenido sueños, ambiciones o esperanzas.

Había muerto incluso antes de poder comenzar a vivir.

Por ello, Itachi se preguntaba viendo la roca ¿Qué había aprendido de su primo mayor aparte de jutsus de fuego?

La respuesta ese año fue más sencilla que otras veces. Por primera vez en veintidós años de vida, Itachi Uchiha no estaba solo contemplando esa roca en silencio y las flores que había traído no eran de la florería Yamanaka sino de su propio jardín. Entre sus brazos cargaba a Hizashi, cuyos ojos blancos miraban la roca en silencio y con curiosidad. A su lado derecho estaba Hinata, quien cargaba a Obito que hacia ruidos como si quisiese decir sus primeras palabras sin encontrar coherencia en los sonidos, como siempre, intentando llamar la atención. A su izquierda estaba Shisui, quien lucía levemente abatido observando la roca en sigilo. Itachi no lo culpaba, pues sabía que por ser más cercanos en edad, el primo Obito había sido para Shisui más bien un hermano mayor, un ejemplo a seguir, una figura que admirar por años.

Itachi observó de reojo a Hinata, observando como sus ojos se lagrimeaban. Ella también había perdido a alguien querido durante la tercera gran guerra ninja.

Había ocurrido durante los festejos por el tratado de paz entre el país del Rayo y Konoha. Los primeros habían mandado emisarios a la Villa intentando finalizar los detalles… pero no había sido eso exactamente lo ocurrido. Durante la noche del tercer cumpleaños de Hinata, el mismo emisario intentó secuestrarla para apoderarse de su byakugan. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar muy lejos pues Hiashi Hyūga le dio muerte. Ese hecho podría haber causado una nueva guerra, pues el País del Rayo exigía que se les pagara con la muerte de Hiashi el asesinato de su emisario.

Hizashi Hyūga, su hermano gemelo, se quitó la vida esa noche por su hermano, protegiendo su clan y su hijo de cuatro años de edad. Recordaba ese periodo, acababa de salir de la academia cuando Hizashi Hyuga murió. Por ello, Itachi sabía lo emocional que se debía sentir Hinata recordando el tío que había prevenido que se siguiera con la guerra, de hecho, él recordaba lo aliviado que se había sentido cuando todo finalizó. Nunca pensó que le debía eso a los Hyūga y entendía porque ellos eran un clan que se pregonara de su honor y dignidad, pues realmente eran nobles, mucho más que los Uchiha. Mucho, mucho más que los Uchiha. Se sentía honrado que una mujer de dicha familia lo amara y fuese la madre de sus hijos.

—Shinobis cuyos nombres y gloria se han olvidado, cuyas vidas se sacrificaron en la tercera gran guerra Ninja —susurró Shisui con los ojos entrecerrados, poniendo una mano sobre la roca.  
—No del todo —respondió Itachi con solemnidad, mirando a sus hijos—. Aquí hay dos nombres que no se han olvidado.  
—En eso tienes razón —dijo Shisui sonriendo. Suspiró con pesar pero sus gestos no cambiaron—. Otro año sin ti Obito, pero un año más cerca de volvernos a ver. Aunque no vengas muy pronto por mí, aún tengo asuntos que terminar eh.

Itachi rió en voz baja, no había mucho más que decir o hacer. Habían ido a la única tumba que Obito Uchiha y Hizashi Hyūga tenían, presentándoles sus respetos y enseñándoles que sus sacrificios por la Villa no habían sido olvidados. Había dos nuevos integrantes de Konoha que continuarían con sus legados, con sus deseos y sueños. Por algo habían escogido dichos nombres… intentando corregir en sus hijos los sueños frustrados de shinobis que dieron la vida por la paz.

No dijo nada mientras se marchaban, pero la presencia de Kakashi sobre las ramas de los árboles no pasó inadvertida para él. Aunque no lo demostraba, Itachi sabía que él más que nadie se lamentaba todos los años, en ese día, sobre lo ocurrido con Obito y con el resto de su grupo.

Los nombres de Minato Namikaze y Rin también se encontraban gravados en la roca.

๑

๑

๑

Eran pocas las ocasiones en que Sasuke podía disfrutar de un día libre desde que había sido ascendido a capitán de la primera división de la policía de Konoha. Aún más raro era poder disfrutarlos sin la presencia de Hinata en la casa sobre la montaña.

Lo que nunca esperó en su día libre era haber tenido que cuidar de sus sobrinos. Se había quejado a viva voz sobre ello cuando Itachi le dio su mejor sonrisa y le pidió que lo hiciera mientras ellos atendían asuntos de la Villa junto al resto de los clanes de Konoha.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, le agradaba poder cuidar de los bebés. Estaban en esa edad en que se movían de un lado a otro gateando por todo el lugar. Se divertía a sí mismo observando y alentándolos mentalmente para que dieran sus primeros pasos. Había apostado por Obito pues de los dos era el que más energía tenía, pero Hizashi le parecía levemente más astuto, siempre saliéndose con la suya con sus adorables sonidos de bebé haciendo que las personas realizaran todo tipo de malabares para entretenerlo y hacerlo reír. Shisui había apostado diez mil ryos con él sobre cual de los dos caminaría primero eligiendo a Hizashi como su ganador. Por ello, Sasuke había estando intentando animar a Obito por días ya para que diera sus primeros pasos en desmedro de Hizashi. Necesitaba el dinero extra, después de todo, estaba intentando ahorrar lo suficiente para ganarse su independencia.

No era como si le molestara vivir con su hermano, pero acercándose su cumpleaños número 18, la idea de vivir solo tal como lo hacía Naruto se le hacía tentadora.

—Vamos Obito, da tus primeros pasos… —le decía mirándolo de reojo, como si con su mirada fuese a apresurar a su sobrino.

El bebé lo miró de vuelta y Sasuke pudo jurar que lo estaba insultando sólo con los gestos en su rostro. A veces ese tipo de cosas lo descolocaba, pero tan pronto como lo soltó, Obito colapsó sobre sus redondeadas piernas y terminó sentado en el suelo sobre su pañal. Suspiró mirándolo irritado.

—Ah… realmente no serás el genio de esta familia —se quejó tomándolo y poniéndolo en la cuna junto a Hizashi—. Si pierdo esta apuesta te haré pagármela el resto de tu vida mocoso. Son seis meses de sueldo.

Les dio la espalda y prendió la cocina para hervir agua. Debía poner los biberones con leche a calentarse a baño maría.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que había aprendido sobre el cuidado de bebés esos últimos meses. No le molestaba del todo, pues lo veía como práctica para el día en que decidiera seguir los pasos de Itachi y formar una familia. Aunque la idea era lejana, no la descartaba. Sólo debía encontrar la mujer adecuada para que pudiera darle hijos. El romance no era una cuestión que le preocupara, más bien, quería encontrar alguien que fuera fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para heredarle aquello a sus hijos.

A diferencia de Itachi que se había casado por amor, él deseaba casarse con alguien que pudiera darle lo que necesitaba. Siempre. Sin preguntas.

De pronto, escuchó ruido en la entrada de la casa y se preguntó si su hermano y Hinata estarían de vuelta. No los esperaba hasta entrada la noche, por lo cual activó su sharingan sólo en caso de que alguien estuviese ahí sin una apropiada invitación.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás por ahí?

La voz de Ino Yamanaka lo desconcertó. No esperaba verla en ese lugar y menos a esa hora. Por lo general cuando no estaba trabajando en el hospital o con su grupo, se le encontraba en la florería Yamanaka.

—¡Claro que está aquí! ¿Dónde más estaría ese idiota?

Cuando escuchó a Naruto supo que tendría problemas. Pero no se esperó la tercera voz que lo acompañaba.

—No deberíamos entrar así como así —dijo Sakura—. Tal vez está ocupado o durmiendo. Esperémoslo aquí.  
—Estoy en la cocina —dijo un poco más fuerte de lo normal, desinteresado, mientras su atención volvía al agua que acababa de poner a hervir.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y los tres entraron a la habitación. Sasuke los miró algo molesto preguntándose qué harían ahí. Nunca lo visitaban, ni si quiera para ocasiones especiales (bueno, Naruto era la excepción, él podía entrar y salir de su antiguo hogar como si nada), pero después de todo esa era la casa de Hinata e Itachi y a la joven Hyūga le gustaban las visitas y las recibía todo el tiempo. No era su lugar pedirles que se fueran.

—Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí —dijo Naruto animadamente— ¡Mira a mis sobrinos! Se ponen más grandes cada día que pasa.  
—No son tus sobrinos —Sasuke rodó los ojos.  
—Claro que lo son —alegó Naruto— ¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Estás de niñera o algo así? Que tierno Sasuke-chan.  
—Cierra la boca, inútil —estaba harto de decirle a Naruto que no era un Uchiha ni parte de su familia, pero además tener que soportar que se burlara de él parecía demasiado— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
— Llegaron los informes médicos de la primera división. Los cité este martes para las vacunas de rigor —dijo Sakura entregándole un pesado sobre.

Sasuke lo recibió sin mirarlo, luego lo haría cuando ellos se fueran.

No le agradaba que lo vieran en su fase de "tío"; esos pequeños placeres como hablarles a sus sobrinos y darles de comer eran secretos. Prefería que lo siguieran considerando como el tipo desinteresado que estaba fastidiado de tener que soportar a dos mocosos.

—Gracias —masculló finalmente cuando ninguno de los tres habló—. Ahí estarán todos.  
—Te ves muy bien cuidando niños, Sasuke-kun —dijo Ino con una sonrisa coqueta.  
—¿Me estas jodiendo Yamanaka? —le preguntó levantado una ceja, aunque más que irritado parecía divertido.  
—Quizás —respondió ella agachándose cerca de la cuna y tomando a Hizashi.  
—No es amable de tu parte —le indicó Sasuke un tanto nervioso por la confianza con que la rubia se dirigía a sus sobrinos.

Se imaginó a Itachi mirándolo con el sharingan activo con una gran sombra a su alrededor preguntándole por qué Hizashi tenía un raspón en el rostro y él contestando que Ino Yamanaka lo había dejado caer mientras ardía en flamas negras.

Tragó saliva e intento acercarse, las manos le temblaban con la idea de que la rubia fuese descuidada.

—Pero mira que lindos están… ven aquí —dijo Sakura acercándose a la cuna y tomando a Obito.

Si de por sí estaba incómodo con que Ino tocara a Hizashi, que Sakura sostuviera a Obito casi le provocó un shock nervioso y uno de sus párpados empezó a tiritar. Su ex compañera de equipo era conocida por ser voluble y Naruto estaba demasiado cerca. Cada vez que perdía la paciencia y utilizaba esa monstruosa fuerza sobrehumana en contra de las personas o cosas, se debía al rubio.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera amenazar de muerte a ambas en caso de que se les cayeran los bebés, Obito comenzó a tocarle el rostro a Sakura para luego tirarle el cabello y reír. Hizashi por su parte se llevó una mecha del cabello rubio de ino a la boca y comenzó a mascarlo.

Sasuke relajó los hombros al ver eso, divertido por el rostro de espanto de ambas. Tal vez sus sobrinos no necesitaran ayuda después de todo.

— Calma, calma con mi pelo… —susurró la pelirosa sonriendo forzadamente.  
—Está en la etapa en que le agrada tirar el cabello —dijo Sasuke depositando los biberones en la olla—. Descuida, no te hará daño a menos que quiera algo.

Naruto lo miró con el mayor de los intereses, observando la leche como si tuviese hambre. Luego se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados y una clara mueca de disgusto.

—¿Te estás luciendo frente a las chicas con toda estas porquerías de bebé? —le preguntó irritado— Yo puedo alimentarlos también —la pelirosa se volteó y lo miró subiendo una ceja—. En serio Sakura-chan.  
—No molestes, inútil —lo increpó Sasuke.  
—Con suerte te puedes alimentar a ti mismo a base de agua hirviendo y comida empaquetada de tres minutos —respondió Sakura suspirando con pesar.  
— A propósito, quería preguntarte algo —Sakura se volteó a observarlo mientras Obito tiraba de su pendiente en forma de flor—. Hizashi no dejó de llorar anoche ¿Podrías revisarlo? Hinata dice que es porque le están saliendo los dientes pero prefiero asegurarme de que no tenga nada.

Ino y Sakura sonrieron al mismo tiempo, suspirando como cuando eran niñas. Todo ese aire masculino pero al mismo tiempo paternal que desprendía Sasuke al estar sosteniendo los biberones era un afrodisiaco más potente que cualquier bebida o comida. Tomó en brazos a Obito mientras Sakura revisaba a Hizashi. Ino y Naruto observaron con curiosidad la forma en que le daba leche a su sobrino y en más de una ocasión el rubio siguió insistiendo en que él también podía alimentar a los bebés.

—Sólo le están saliendo los dientes Sasuke-kun, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy segura que será un chico muy sano —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras picaba las mejillas del bebé y éste reía. Ino lo acurrucaba suavemente dejando que Sakura jugara con él.  
—¿ Como reconoces cuál es cuál Sasuke-kun? A simple vista son idénticos —preguntó Ino de pronto.

Y no estaba equivocada, tanto Hizashi como Obito lucían exactamente iguales. Ambos tenían el cabello oscuro, los ojos grandes y blancos adornados en largas pestañas. A simple vista, lucían como un reflejo del otro, una mezcla perfecta entre los rasgos más característicos de los Hyūga y los Uchiha.

— Hizashi nunca molesta a menos que éste comience a hacerlo —le respondió indicándole a Obito—. A Obito le gusta tirar el pelo, si te quejas se ríe y sigue haciéndolo. Hizashi en cambio se lleva a la boca todo lo que tiene por delante. La verdad, aparte de eso no los puedo diferenciar con exactitud todo el tiempo. Sólo Hinata puede hacerlo.  
—Supongo que una madre siempre podrá diferenciar a sus hijos —susurró Sakura soñando despierta.  
—Supongo —respondió Sasuke rodando los ojos—. Obito, Hizashi, les presento a Sakura Haruno y a Ino Yamanaka —ambas chicas se acercaron mientras Naruto seguía frunciendo el ceño—. Pero no vayan a coquetear con ellas… es una pérdida de tiempo. Ino está fuera de su liga y Sakura esta de novia con Shisui y ya saben que él puede ser muy atemorizante cuando quiere serlo.  
—¡Deja de decir eso! —gritó Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo índice.  
— No estoy de novia con Shisui Uchiha —contestó Sakura indignada.  
—A Shisui le gustas —respondió Sasuke intentando no reír. No sabía en qué momento había pasado eso pero la compadecía—. Deberías darle una oportunidad, parece ser en serio.  
—No me importa lo que le guste o no le guste a ese cerdo egoísta y mujeriego —respondió con determinación.  
—Es un gusto Obito, Hizashi —dijo Ino con dulzura intentando ignorar el arrebato de su amiga—. Se que serán chicos tan brillantes como sus padres y si son la mitad de lindos que Sasuke-kun o Itachi-sama me encantará conocerlos cuando lleguen a la pubertad.  
—¡Ino puerca! ¡No puedes decirles eso a unos bebés! —se quejó Sakura.  
—Tampoco pueden ser tan brillantes si babean todo el tiempo —respondió Naruto con rapidez.  
—Todos los bebés babean imbécil —si Sasuke no hubiese estado sosteniendo a Obito le habría partido el rostro— Sujeta a Obito mientras alimento a Hizashi. — Le dijo a Sakura extendiendo al bebé hacia ella, con cuidado, nervioso de que lo fuese a dejar caer o algo. Sakura tenía la fineza de un tronco.

Ino estiró sus brazos con Hizashi entre ellos y Sasuke lo sostuvo dándole del biberón. El bebé de inmediato cerró los ojos y pareció quedarse dormido.

—¿Puedes golpearle la espalda a Obito para hacerlo eructar Sakura? —le preguntó Sasuke.  
—¿Eructar? —preguntó un tanto asqueada.  
—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —gritó nuevamente Naruto.

Sasuke notó que estaba intentando por todos los medios posibles poder impresionar a las chicas, en especial a Sakura. El pelinegro sonrió con malicia y si Naruto hubiese estado un poco más atento se habría dado cuenta de ello.

—Esta bien. Hazlo —le dijo. Cuando obtuvo el permiso, una gran sonrisa adornó sus mejillas zorrunas—. Dale palmaditas en la espalda con cuidado y espera.

Sakura intentó abrir la boca para advertirle a Naruto que se pusiera un paño en el pecho, pero Sasuke le sostuvo la muñeca con una sonrisa. La pelirosa suspiró y no pasó mucho para que la chaqueta de Naruto estuviese cubierta en vómito de bebé.

Por supuesto que Naruto comenzó a correr por la casa horrorizado de estar cubierto de leche cortada y Sasuke no paró de reírse por al menos dos minutos, decidiendo que después de todo el más astuto era Obito y no Hizashi.

Sakura lo ayudó a limpiarse mientras Ino y Sasuke ponían a dormir a los bebés, acurrucándolos, meciéndolos, intentando hacerlo cerrar los ojos de alguna forma. Ino demostró ser bastante buena en ello cuando Hizashi se quedó observándola con cuidado un largo espacio de tiempo hasta que sus ojos perlados se cerraron y se quedó dormido. Obito se demoró un poco más pues constantemente estiraba las manos intentando tomar cualquier cosa de la indumentaria de Sasuke o tirarle el cabello si podía.

Cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos, Sasuke los llevó a la cuna en la habitación de su hermano y los arropó.

—Nunca pensé que fueses el tipo de chico que le agrada pasar su tiempo libre cuidando bebés —dijo Ino con su usual alegría.  
—No es que me agrade cuidar bebés, pero estos son los hijos de Itachi —respondió Sasuke.  
—¿Quién iba a pensar mientras estábamos en la academia que la tímida y dulce Hinata Hyūga iba a terminar casada y con hijos a los 17 años? —preguntó Ino tapándose la boca mientras reía, observando con detalle la habitación de su amiga.  
—Realmente no ocupaba mi tiempo en ese entonces pensando en Hinata Hyūga.

Se escuchó a lo lejos un grito de parte de Naruto quien decía que aun olía a leche agria, quejándose y pidiéndole a Sakura que sacara ese olor de su ropa. Sasuke suspiró y e hizo girar el sonajero que Rock Lee, Tenten y Neji le habían regalado a su hermano, haciendo girar 5 muñequitos en miniatura con la forma de Gai. Estaba seguro que ese presente lo había escogido Lee, pero al menos Itachi no les ponía los expandex verdes que Gai le había regalado para los niños.

—Desde que estábamos en la academia tuvo algo extraño con Itachi —dijo Ino pensativa observando como giraba el juguete con su suave melodía— ¿Recuerdas cuando la salvó de ese ninja en el torneo chunnin? Fue tan romántico…  
—¿Por qué estamos hablando de la vida amorosa de mi hermano? —le preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja.  
—No lo sé, sólo… Itachi y Hinata son las dos personas más gentiles que conozco. Es extraño que se pudieran encontrar —Ino subió los hombros excusándose, no quería irritar a Sasuke—. Una profesión como la nuestra, en la que robamos, mentimos, asesinamos y engañamos… realmente no es para personas como ellos dos.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio un momento y sonrió con confianza mirando a Ino como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez en su vida.

—Lo es —le indicó con confianza en sus propias palabras—Proteger también es parte de ser un shinobi. Y ambos protegerían a esta aldea con sus vidas.

๑

๑

๑

Había días en los que Itachi Uchiha sentía tanto cansancio que los ojos se le cerraban solos. A veces, Kotetsu entraba a su oficina y lo encontraba durmiendo entre las pilas de papeles. En esos momentos, el chunnin se aclaraba la garganta y lo despertaba sin recriminaciones ni preguntas. Itachi entonces asomaba su cabeza entre las pilas de papeles en su escritorio y veía que una vez más, una nueva serie de documentos ingresaban para que él los firmara, los estudiara y los leyera. Nunca le preguntaba por qué estaba tan cansado, en un acuerdo tácito entre ambos.

Sin embargo, ese día de abril fue distinto. En vez de aclararse la garganta como siempre solía hacer, Kotetsu se acercó a él y le tocó la espalda. Cuando Itachi abrió los ojos sintió el fuerte aroma de los granos de café recién molidos y vio un plato de dangos frente a él. Subió la mirada para encontrarse a Kotetsu sonriendo un tanto avergonzado.

—El café ayuda —dijo sin más—. Lo sé, porque muchas veces me toca el turno nocturno en la entrada de Konoha.  
—Gracias —contestó Itachi un tanto incómodo, pero de verdad agradecido.  
—Disculpe que lo pregunte Hokage-sama, pero… —Kotetsu tragó pesado— ¿Por qué está tan cansado últimamente?  
—Les están saliendo los dientes a mis hijos y lloran toda la noche.  
—Los bebés pueden ser un fastidio… —dijo rascándose la nuca. Itachi no le respondió, sólo le dio un sorbo al café— ¿Necesita algo más?  
—No, sólo llévale esos papeles al sandaime. Debe autorizar los turnos de vigilancia en la frontera.

Nunca pensó que ser el Hokage de la aldea sería más agotador que ser un capitán en ANBU, pero lo era. Al menos en ANBU podía descansar mientras esperaba una misión, en ese labor estaba todo el día sin detenerse trabajando y solucionando los problemas de todas las personas del País del Fuego.

Después de terminar de firmar y autorizar las misiones de ese día, tuvo que formar un gripo chunnin para mandarlos a inspeccionar un poblado del norte en que se había estado quejando de una banda de asaltantes en el camino.

Él mismo tuvo que liderar un escuadrón de ANBU esa tarde para infiltrar el escondite de un ninja exiliado que se estaba dedicando a experimentar con armas.

Perdieron dos hombres cuando al acorralar al sujeto éste activó los cientos de sellos explosivos que había ocultado bajo sus ropas. Uno de los fallecidos era un talentoso chico que había sido promovido sólo un mes antes. Darle la noticia a sus padres de su fallecimientos fue sin duda uno de los golpes más fuertes para él en mucho tiempo… sin embargo, ocultó cualquier atisbo de sentimiento al respecto y se mantuvo incólume como una roca cuando le dio el pésame a la madre del chico. Sólo tenía dieciséis años.

Eran días como ese en que se preguntaba si estaba hecho para ser shinobi. Podía ocultar sus sentimientos mejor que nadie en Konoha, pero seguían ahí, en su pecho, perforando un agujero a través de su corazón. Su cuerpo dolía físicamente a pesar de que su rostro no comunicara nada.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Hinata… e inmediatamente aquel peso en sus hombros comenzó a disiparse. Era algo que hacía con constancia. Cada vez que estaba molesto, cansado o triste, pensaba en ella y se sentía mejor. Era como su propia medicina para levantar el ánimo, pues sin importar lo difícil que fuese la vida de un shinobi, la idea de que cuando ese día terminara la vería, lo hacía feliz. Lo hacía sentir que valía la pena el esfuerzo que estaba realizando por comprarle a Konoha, a su familia y a su esposa un poco más de tiempo de paz. No importaba lo que pasara con su corazón, sus sentimientos y pensamientos, mientras pudiera darles ese regalo, todo estaba bien.

Cuando corrió la puerta de entrada al llegar a su hogar sintió el dulce aroma de manzanas y canela golpearle el rostro. Dejó sus sandalias en el estante sacándose la capa negra con llamas rojas que decían "Quinto" en su espalda y lo colgó con cuidado junto a la chaqueta verde de Sasuke con el emblema de la policía de Konoha. Cuando se asomó a la cocina, vio a Hinata riendo son Hizashi en sus brazos y a Sasuke mirándola irritado mientras se limpiaba la papilla de bebe de la cara. Cuando vio a Obito sosteniendo una cuchara con enormes ojos traviesos, entendió lo que había ocurrido.

Sí, valía la pena todo lo que tenía que pasar si podía llegar a su hogar y ver a las personas que amaba compartiendo sus vidas.

—Itachi-san, buenas noches —dijo Hinata al verlo parado ahí, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a él con la sonrisa más sincera del mundo.

No se besaron. Jamás se besaban cuando habían personas presentes. Eran bastante privados en ese sentido.

— Estábamos esperándote para cenar —le dijo ella— Calentaré todo de inmediato.  
—Gracias —le respondió estirando los brazos y tomando a Hizashi— ¿Han llorado mucho hoy?  
—No… no lo han hecho, durmieron casi todo el día —respondió Hinata— Es como si de un momento a otro se hubiesen sentido cansados. Pero fue para mejor porque pude dormir un poco mientras Sasuke los cuidaba.

Itachi asintió pero miró a Sasuke de reojo. Podía adivinarlo sólo por la forma en que él evitaba hacer contacto visual. Lo había escuchado la noche anterior diciendo que si no se callaban usaría genjutsu en ambos.

Era demasiado obvio.

—Que no se repita —le murmuró pasando junto a él.  
—Está bien —respondió bajando el rostro.  
—Itachi-san, vino Mikoto-san esta tarde —dijo de pronto Hinata animada—. Nos invitó este fin de semana a cenar con ellos. Espero que no te moleste que haya aceptado.  
—Por supuesto que no me molesta.  
—¿También estoy invitado?

La voz desanimada de Shisui hizo que todos los presentes se voltearan. Itachi sonrió, no lo veía hacía semanas. Ser maestro lo mantenía más ocupado de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Siempre estaba saliendo de Konoha en misiones y su grupo era destacado por la efectividad con que trabajaban (en cosas obviamente propias de un grupo gennin), tanto así, que planeaba inscribirlos en el torneo chunnin que se celebraría en Konoha en un mes.

—Iremos todos —dijo Itachi—. Estoy seguro que Okaa-san se alegrará de verte.  
—Estos niños crecen cada día más. Cada vez que los veo parece que han pasado meses —murmuró extrañado mirando a Hizashi de reojo— ¿Cómo está mi ahijado? —preguntó poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del bebé.  
—¿Cómo puedes diferenciarlos? —le preguntó Sasuke extrañado, ni él ni Itachi podían hacerlo todo el tiempo.  
—Sólo adiviné. Mis instintos son de lo mejor —respondió, poniendo una botella de sake sobre la mesa— ¿Quién quiere olvidar este día y brindar por mañana?  
—Yo, definitivamente — dijo Sasuke—. Hoy tuvimos que capturar a un delincuente en la ciudad casino. Estuve tres horas persiguiéndolo. Fue un fastidio poder apresarlo sin matarlo.  
—Ciudad Casino, que nostalgia… —Susurró Shisui con añoranza destapando la botella y recordando los buenos días que había pasado ahí cuando había sido el líder del primer escuadrón. —Al menos no tuviste que llevar a tres mocosos a Iwagakure. Sólo el viaje casi acabó conmigo, ni mencionar la misión en sí. Estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas, debería retirarme.  
—Tienes 24 años Shisui —le indicó Itachi limpiándole las mejillas a Obito, estaba lleno de comida molida—. Estás en la mejor edad para tomar un grupo gennin.  
—¿Y desde qué edad estamos en servicio activo? —preguntó el mayor de los Uchihas— Te lo digo Itachi, esta Villa y este mundo no agradece lo suficiente lo que hacemos por ellos. Konohamaru no deja de hablar y joder todo el tiempo, no me deja ni si quiera ir al baño tranquilo.  
—Sólo está ansioso por aprender.

Itachi sonrió observando a Hinata que se veía un tanto nerviosa por las palabras de Shisui. La podía entender. Cuando Kakashi tomó a Sasuke en su grupo gennin él también había sentido ansiedad porque su hermano hiciera lo mejor posible, que aprendiera del jounin y que no muriese en un combate.

—Espero que Hanabi-sama sea una buena alumna, Shisui-san —dijo apenada mientras les pasaba platillos para que pudieran servirse sake.  
—Hanabi es un genio. Entiende todo rápidamente y su puño gentil es el mejor taijutsu que he visto en alguien —agregó para calmarla—. Será una gran shinobi y seguramente incluso una mejor líder para su clan.  
—Sí —asintió Hinata sonriendo más tranquila y con orgullo en sus ojos.

Sasuke y Shisui bebieron mientras comían las deliciosas recetas de Hinata. Por supuesto, no podían faltar los onigiri rellenos de bonito, la comida preferida de Sasuke, ni tampoco aquellos rellenos con repollo salteado que Itachi tanto disfrutaba. Vegetales fritos en tempura adornaban los platos y al final de todo, un delicioso pie de manzana con canela.

Despues de comer Hinata se llevó a los niños a la habitación aduciendo que ya era hora de dormir para ellos y retirándose, no sin antes desearles unas buenas noches. Itachi sabía que más que nada, lo que estaba haciendo era darles privacidad para que pudieran conversar temas de hombres. Le agradecía esos gestos, era precisamente por ello que su relación funcionaba a la perfección, ninguno se hostigaba con la presencia del otro porque sabían justo cuando retirarse.

Shisui la complementó por su comida una y otra vez, diciendo que envidiaba mucho a su primo por haberla encontrado antes que él. A Sasuke no le hicieron gracia sus comentarios y pronto entre el sake y las bromas sobre Sakura Haruno, ambos terminaron un tanto molestos y dispuestos a solucionar sus problemas a través de los puños, como buenos hombres ebrios que eran.

Itachi, quien nunca había sido alguien propenso a beber, se dedicó a comer escuchando las historias de su mejor amigo sobre ciudad casino y una prostituta llamada Hanela. Sasuke comenzó a reír, pues al parecer también la conocía. No quiso saber el por qué su hermano menor conocía a una prostituta, pero asumió que en sus misiones en conjunto en la policía de Konoha el año anterior ambos habían hecho muchas cosas que no estaban dispuestos a revelar así como así.

Finalmente, cuando la botella comenzó a vaciarse, Shisui acotó la conversación en como Konohamaru había podido aprender jutsus de fuego mejor que muchos chicos del clan Uchiha, y que el puño gentil de Hanabi lo tenía adolorido y sobre todo la forma en que Udon lo desesperaba por carecer completamente de talento. Shisui ni si quiera se había dado cuenta, pero hablaba de esos niños con orgullo a pesar de lo mucho que había reclamado en un comienzo por ser su maestro, haciéndolos entrenar mientras ordenaban su casa, limpiaban sus cosas, lavaban su ropa, pintaban su cerca y recogían su basura. Ya no era alguien con mano de obra gratuita a su disposición lista para ser abusada, era un verdadero maestro.

—Se ha vuelto mi desafío personal volver a ese inútil en un shinobi decente —dijo Shisui refiriéndose a Udon, dándole un sorbo a su platillo de sake. Tenía las mejillas bastante sonrojadas. Itachi no lo veía beber así desde su boda—. Te lo digo Tachi, ese niño, va a morir joven si no hago algo al respecto.  
—Estoy seguro que podrás entrenarlo —le respondió Itachi.  
—Eres el peor maestro que he conocido —agregó Sasuke—. Por muy mediocre que fuese Naruto, Kakashi nunca se rindió con él y míralo ahora. Esta viajando por las naciones ninjas con uno de los legendarios sannin aprendiendo todo tipo de jutsus.  
—No lo entiendes, este mocoso… no tiene interés en nada, ni si quiera en limpiarse la nariz. Me desespera —respondió golpeándose la cabeza suavemente contra la mesa una y otra vez—. Es como si un día hubiese despertado y dicho 'hoy está soleado ¿Por qué no ser ninja?'

Continuó quejándose al respecto hasta que Sasuke no lo aguantó más. Sabía que soportar a Shisui era una cosa, soportarlo ebrio era otra.

—Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Tengo que estar despierto temprano —dijo bebiendo de golpe lo que quedaba en su platillo y caminando hacia la puerta corrediza.

Itachi permaneció en silencio un momento escuchando los pasos que se alejaban por el corredor. Cuando dejó de escucharlos se volteó a Shisui con los brazos cruzados y la mirada afilada.

—Ahora que estamos solos puedes decirme lo que realmente ocurre —dijo con seriedad.  
—¿Es tan obvio? —le preguntó Shisui.  
—Sí, lo es ¿Beber sake por tu grupo gennin? Te he escuchado quejándote de ellos desde que los asigné contigo, pero nunca antes habías bebido sólo por ello.  
—Necesitaba un poco de valor extra para hablar de esto —Shisui suspiró— No te alteres.  
—Nunca lo hago.  
—Tal vez está vez si lo hagas.  
—Habla.

Shisui permaneció en silencio y llevó sus manos a su cabeza apoyando los codos en la mesa. Se veía tan afligido y asustado que Itachi realmente consideró que algo grave le estaba ocurriendo.

—Estoy planeando huir de la aldea —dijo con seriedad sirviéndose lo último que quedaba del sake.  
—¿Es en serio?  
—Muy en serio.  
—¿Podría saber el motivo por el cual tú, uno de los shinobis más leales a la aldea querría huir de ella?  
—Hay motivos, motivos graves, pero no puedo hablar de ellos —dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Itachi—. Sólo necesito que cubras por mí y no se… di que me mandaste en alguna misión a través del mundo o algo… no se… y luego dices que morí o que me tragó la arena del desierto… eres mejor que yo para mentir estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo bueno.  
—Shisui, me estás comenzado a preocupar —dijo Itachi sonriendo— ¿Qué sucedió?  
—Lo siento, por primera vez, no puedo decírtelo. No es algo mío. Bueno, sí lo es, pero no del todo.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos. Shisui podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca exagerado. Si algo lo estaba afectando de esa forma quizás era un problema serio y por ende un riesgo para la villa.

—No me hagas sacártelo a través de un genjutsu —le advirtió—. Pierde la gracia.  
—Lo siento Itachi, no es una broma.  
—Debe ser algo bastante grave como para asustarte de esta forma.  
—¡No estoy asustado! Sólo… sólo no puedo quedarme. Hazme este favor, te lo suplico.

Itachi suspiró y cerró los ojos meditando sobre qué hacer. Siempre habían sido amigos y se habían apoyado en todo, pero ahora era el Hokage y no podía simplemente dejar que los shinobis de la aldea se fueran así como así.

—¿Una semana te bastaría para calmarte? —le preguntó con rostro de negociante.  
—¿Una semana? ¿Es en serio? —exclamó Shisui aterrado— ¡No voy a volver! Prefiero vivir en el desierto antes que…  
—¿Shisui…? ¿Qué hiciste?  
—¿Hacer? ¡No he hecho nada! No me mires así…  
—Tienes la misma cara de culpabilidad que el día en que robaste las ropa de Hotaru Uchiha cuando estaba nadando en el río Naka y luego la pobre tuvo que salir desnuda y buscarla por todos lados mientras la mirabas desde el árbol.

Shisui estiró los labios fastidiado. Pero luego, evocó el hermoso recuerdo de la chica de largo y hermoso cabello negro, ojos rasgados y senos firmes. Suspiró, ya no habían mujeres como esa en la aldea y las que habían se habían casado.

—Tu también la estabas mirando —dijo Shisui luego de recordar cada peca en la espalda de esa joven—. No te hagas el célibe.  
—Yo no estaba mirando, recuerdo claramente haberle dado la espalda mientras me suplicabas que no metería ruido —se quejó Itachi frunciendo el ceño.  
—Itachi, era una oportunidad en mil, nunca la íbamos a ver así de nuevo —alegó Shisui.  
—Como sea, tienes esa mirada… de arrepentimiento, susto y deshonra.  
— ¡Dame una misión permanente fuera de la villa! —le suplicó tomándole los brazos— ¿Qué tal embajador de paz en Sunagakure? ¿Policía especial en Ciudad Casino?  
—Te mandaré a Sala del Cielo por armamento junto a tus gennin. Espero que aclares tu mente durante ese tiempo.

Cuando Shisui se dio cuenta que no obtendría de Itachi más que los seis días de viaje entre la aldea y la ciudad oculta del clan, entendió que al menos podía tener ese plazo para pensar en un plan alternativo para escaparse del gran problema en que se había metido.

—Bueno, ya veré que se me ocurre en esos días —sonrió un poco más relajado, pero aún ebrio—. Gracias Tachi, te debo una.  
—No es nada —respondió mientras ambos se ponían de pie.  
—Oh, antes de que se me olvide —Dijo Shisui revisando por el pasillo para ver si realmente estaban solos o si alguien estaba espiando su conversación—, estaba esperando que Sasuke se fuera para decirte esto.  
—¿Sí? — Preguntó extrañado.  
—Creo que tu madre está enferma.  
—¿Por qué pensarías eso? —aquello lo hizo sentirse helado.  
—La he visto entrar y salir del hospital con frecuencia estas semanas en una actitud sospechosa —respondió Shisui suspicazmente.  
—Descuida, seguramente está intentado emparejar a Sasuke con Sakura o Ino.  
—Que tenga suerte en ello, tu hermano está enamorado de Naruto.

Ambos rieron por el comentario. Sí, debía admitir que la idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Sasuke era extraño cuando se trataba del asunto femenino. Tenía a todas las chicas de la aldea muriendo por él pero no se fijaba en ninguna de ellas. Sólo había descubierto que le llamaban la atención las mujeres hacía poco, dos o tres meses después que los gemelos nacieron.

—Le gustan las chicas. Descuida —afirmó Itachi.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Cuando Hinata amamanta a los niños, no dejaba de mirarla absorto. Pensaba que no me daba cuenta — dijo Itachi caminando por el pasillo externo para dejar a Shisui en la entrada.  
—¿Y eso no te molesta? —le preguntó extrañado.  
—Está en la edad. Se saltó la adolescencia por enfocarse en cumplir sus metas… creo que el golpe hormonal lo está llenando ahora.  
—Sí, tienes razón.

Se despidieron sin que Shisui le dijera qué era lo que lo tenía de esa manera, pero no importaba. Conociéndolo sólo necesitaba una forma de abordar el problema para poder solucionarlo. En más de una ocasión había desaparecido de Konoha un par de días por problemas de faldas. Se preguntó con qué chica de Konoha estaría en líos ahora.

Caminó de vuelta a su habitación. Iba a ser media noche. Se le había pasado la velada con rapidez mientras conversaban tanto él, Sasuke y Shisui. Abrió la puerta corrediza del dormitorio y se encontró con una escena que hizo que lentamente una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

La miró desde el umbral de la puerta. La suave luz acentuaba sus rasgos finos y femeninos; su pequeña boca de cereza, su nariz respingada, sus delineadas cejas azuladas, la espesa cabellera que le caía por la frente cubriendo el sello que había dejado que su familia impusiera en ella para protegerlo. Sonrió preguntándose a sí mismo si estaba en medio de un sueño o si de verdad había obtenido lo que siempre había querido en su vida, lo que siempre había estado buscando.

Felicidad. Seguridad. Paz.

Ella le daba esos sentimientos, ella acurrucaba su alma con una suave nana. Activó el sharingan, sólo para asegurarse de que nunca se le olvidara lo bella que se veía con Obito durmiendo sobre su estómago y Hizashi en el hueco entre su costado y su brazo. A pesar de estar con ropa, como si el cansancio finalmente la hubiese derrotado, con el cabello desordenado, con la baba de Obito en en la tela que cubría su torso y la boca de Hizashi succionado su brazo, era lo más hermosa que la había visto desde que la conocía.

Los tres respiraban con tanta calma que pensó que, sin importar cuánto se desgastaba trabajando diariamente, todo lo hacía para que ellos tres, su familia, estuvieran a salvo. Suspiró nuevamente y caminó en silencio hacia ellos, sin prisa, sabiendo que ahí estaban para él, esperando que volviera a dormir.

Con ropa, tal como Hinata había caído rendida sobre el futón, se acurrucó junto a ella y Hizashi estirando el cobertor lo mejor posible para que los cuatro quedaran tapados. El movimiento pareció despertar a Hinata quien entreabrió los ojos y lo miró confundida y somnolienta.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó pestañando y mirando que Obito había escalado por su cuerpo para dormir en su torso.  
—Cerca de medianoche —respondió Itachi en un susurro.  
—Iré a poner a los bebés en la cuna para que puedas dormir más tranqui…  
—No. Déjalos aquí —le pidió con seriedad—. Casi no paso tiempo con ellos. Pronto se olvidarán que soy su padre.  
—Jamás se olvidarían de eso, Tachi —dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos y estirando la mano, buscando su cabello para acariciarlo entre sus yemas.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí. Saben quién eres. Sólo ríen de esa forma aguda cuando te ven llegar.

La miró sonriendo con abnegación. No quería creer que le estuviese mintiendo pero en ciertas ocasiones, el amor hace que las personas digan pequeñas mentiras blancas para consolar al otro.

—Espero que no crezcan resintiendo que no esté con ellos tanto como me gustaría —dijo con melancolía intentando acercarse a Hinata sin apretar a Hizashi.  
—No lo harán. Descuida —le respondió con dulzura—. Ambos siempre sabrán todo el amor que su padre tiene por ellos. Nunca dejaré que lo olviden.  
—¿Y el amor que siento por ti? ¿Lo olvidarás si no me ves?

Hinata abrió los ojos y volteó el rostro para mirarlo. Negro y blanco se encontraron, y Itachi supo sin palabras, que ella siempre lo amaría. Ni si quiera tenía que decirlo. Lo sentía en sus ojos, esa misma niña que no podía descifrar se había vuelto un libro abierto para él.

—Itachi… cada vez que veo a Obito y a Hizashi, recuerdo el amor que sientes por mí y el amor que siento por ti. Ellos son el recuerdo que tendré para siempre de ello.

Itachi asintió en silencio y entendió, que sus hijos efectivamente eran el recuerdo en ese planeta de que Hinata Hyuga y él se habían amado.

๑

๑

๑

Muy lejos del lugar en donde Itachi y Hinata se quedaron dormidos esa noche, con el repetitivo sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo desde las paredes de esa caverna, un sujeto miraba se deleitaba con la obra y resultado de años de espera y organización. No había sido nada fácil vivir en la clandestinidad cubierto por una máscara, pero no importaba. Tendría lo que había esperado de una forma u otra y eso le hacía sentir que vivir en esa realidad patética había servido de algo.

Tenía su sueño tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos.

Oh, había esperado mucho para eso. Demasiado.

—Repítelo Zetsu —dijo complacido, como un artista que ve finalizado su lienzo— Quiero escucharlo nuevamente.  
—Lucían felices —respondió una voz divertida, para que la siguiente sonara áspera y seria— Nauseabundamente felices.  
—Excelente. La felicidad es un buen sentimientos antes de comenzar una guerra —murmuró saltado de la roca con el enorme abanico en su mano—. Te da la sensación de falsa seguridad en la cual necesitas creer.  
—¿Me dirás ahora por qué los dejaste escapar de Soragakure? —preguntó Zetsu blanco, para que el negro agregara— Nunca haces nada sin un motivo.

El enmascarado comenzó a caminar pasando bajo las raíces de los árboles. De vez en cuando una gota de agua caía sobre él. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo bajo tierra, en esa profunda e inexpugnable oscuridad que la luz del sol le parecía irritante.

No, tal vez no era eso. Simplemente, él era un Uchiha, desde que despertó el mangekyo su descenso a la oscuridad había sido permanente y fijo, al igual que cualquier otro que contaba con esos ojos. Dos aparte de él en ese momento. Dos ojos pares de ojos que deseaba a su servicio.

—Hace un tiempo alguien me dijo que el odio nace para proteger el amor— _Y cuanta razón tenía_, pensó el hombre mientras salía a la superficie para encontrarse con el cielo estrellado—. La herencia de odio del clan Uchiha sólo puede ser pasada de una generación a otra cuando se conoce su sentimiento opuesto. Tener a Itachi entre nosotros sin que antes conociera el significado de ello habría sido un desperdicio.  
—¿Por qué?

Si Zetsu hubiese podido ver debajo de aquella máscara el rostro lleno de cicatrices y arrugas, habría sabido que el hombre sonreía. Estaba complacido consigo mismo, de su paciencia, de la forma en la que por más de un año había esperando por que llegara el momento adecuado para mover sus piezas.

Había engañado, maquinado, mentido, asesinado, todo para ese momento, para que las diez piezas que necesitaba estuvieran ensambladas.

—Sólo alguien que ha experimentado el verdadero amor, puede experimentar el verdadero significado del odio.

๑

๑

๑

๑ **FIN **๑

๑

๑

๑

**NOTA**

_Bueno, con esto doy oficialmente fin a_ _**LOVE IS**__. Estoy un poco triste, amaba escribir este fic. No se aún si me anime a escribir la continuación de este fic, titulado __**HATE IS**__. Este fic es tan bonito en varios sentidos que destrozarlo por completo en una secuela no me haría muy feliz. Tengo toda la segunda parte en mi cabeza (creo que ya saben por donde va con el comentario de Tobi), pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, sería mejor mantenerlo ahí y que no conozca la luz xD porque creo que el próximo fic sería demasiado fuerte en muchos sentidos.  
_

_Bueno, sólo quería agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón el apoyo que me han brindado durante mi escritura. Este fic lo escribí para fans del ItaHina y en especial fans de Itachi Uchiha. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Sus lecturas fue algo muy importante para mí, básicamente por dos razones… El ItaHina es un pairing que no es tan popular como otros, casi no tiene fics ni fanarts… es algo que a algunos se nos ocurrió porque creemos que la personalidad de Itachi y Hinata encaja perfectamente, y la mayoría de los fics ItaHina no tiene casi reviews. Este superó con creces mis expectativas, por eso me siento tan afortunada de contar con s apoyo. En segundo lugar, porque no eres escritora a menos que alguien te lea. Escribir es sólo la mitad del trabajo._

_A modo personal quiero decir que, escribir este fic se me hizo algo casi masoquista. Para escribir, al menos yo, necesito sentir lo que los personajes están sintiendo. Tuve que recordar muchas veces al amor de mi vida, lo cual me lastimó profundamente. Hubo días que no quería ni levantarme después de escribir porque quedaba realmente mal de todo lo que lloraba, pero sus mensajes me animaban a seguir haciéndome pasar por esa autotortura para terminarlo. En muchas ocasiones tuve que recordar cómo fue mi primera vez, mi primer beso, la primera vez que dije "te amo", como me sentía, como se sentía escuchar un "te amo" de vuelta. Fue terrible revivir todo eso para poder escribir este fic, pero me siento orgullosa de haberlo podido terminar sin quebrarme (del todo xD)._

_Le pido a todos que se animen a hacer fanfics y fanarts de esta pareja, porque no tengo que leer T-T!_

_Este cap está dedicado a mis amigas y amigos del grupo de_

_**FB Naruto Fanfics**^^!_

_Voy a responder todos los reviews de este ultimo cap para agradecerles personalmente, aviso desde ya para que no se asusten con mis mensajes bíblicos xD_

_Nos despedimos de Love Is. Espero verlos en otro fic._

_**Adiós Love Is, te extrañaré.**_

_PD- No lo saquen de sus alertas, podría escribir sidestories sobre otros personajes durante esta línea de tiempo xD_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A  
**okashira janet, Ridesh, Mitsuki-chan17, Priscilla, Tsuki Tsuruga, sucky, luned anko, Rociio Uzumaki, starsolf, flordezereso, Valeria Carlax, lady-darkness-chan, Pandemonium Potter, Bella Uchiha Cullen, Ridesh, Isi-san, Isa Lionheart, Ita-kun, gleidys, DarckTenshi, Lia Du Black, padnek-chan, ania coug, Hitomii, LastWizard, a-satoshi, josyuchiha, Busumeushi, KANAME, DiZereon, Ritsucat, jes, Lalala, gabrielita-chan, LilyHime100, Caritay, Enana Naranja, NavMen13, An14, rcr, mandarina, Lucero de la Noche, mikurichanH, Mefurin-Chan, Kiri, VejiBra, Hevith de Zar, Kage ni Hime, Nagi-chaan, neith, hinamel, Yoshi-Strange, shaoran28, Vicky, alquiem, FranHyuuga, Eda Bravo, Kaay, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, I can hear the screams tonight, anonymousjahjahjah, k, gabrielita-chan, Cami-shama, daisy, Talim-Brisa, sakusa, narutiana, fangirlx.x, Yasmin, yumi hatake, ale, Sakima, Blueberry Bliss, Juno 01, Namine1993, Dream Weaver Dili, sammy'sempai, Unknown-neko, LuuLuuu, Hikari - Hyuga – Uchiha, Kris. , Ro0w'z, merypeque, Hinata-Tsuki, ali1895, Brujhah, NaiexuUchiha, uchihacecy, AnDy-93, Uzumaki-tsuki, Sayuri-hime, Rivendelle, oh vaya, LightDanica, Pochyy, nahuni1, CissaCheshire, Etsuko, Nagi-chaan, adlgutie, cecyuchiha, Lu Hatake, Carlita Mario, Dika-chan, sasuhina.18, Aria, Starluka, Magiu, Raven-katarazuko, Scarlet, jesus, Marta, anita1989, Mishima Arashi, Dai Kirin-Chan, Anaa, Minako Uzumaki, Rose129, Ichiruki4ever, Uriko, hinata-gaara-love, pao20, Fruto Prohibido, Hikari, Hyolan, poison girl 29, Yuki Jonico, CCPHyuga, gecel87, Isabell, LluviadeSol, Magic ann love, leonela hatake, itahina-love, danianimelove, Yui, Vicky, tskihime, MaryBleak, Natsuki-07, malinallihime, marlen, Victoria Uchiha Hyuga, Mary, Vero33, Fran, susy-gaara, SammySummer, Andguiz Vero, Mae Fai, Camila Lee, ali1895, GypsyRoseLee1, Hana 16, xItachi-lover18, Pugui, Ariel, Sadie321, Saory Hyuga, kushinata-hime, ItaHina-Fan y Clara ^^  
_


	20. Epílogo

Dedicado a todas las personas que siguieron este fic.  
Un enorme abrazo y muchas gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

—Mi abuelo siempre me cuenta la historia de todos los Hokages.  
—¿Y qué me importa?  
—No puedo creer que no sepas quien fue Hashirama Senju.  
—¡Tú ni si quiera sabes quien fue Obito Uchiha! ¡El héroe por el cual recibí mi nombre!  
—Si fuera un héroe tan importante, sabría quién era.  
—¡Repite eso! ¡Obito Uchiha fue un grandioso miembro de mi familia!  
—Pues nunca nadie habla de él, pero sí de Hashirama Senju. Y tú no sabes quien fue Hashirama Senju. Idiota.  
—Deja de actuar como si lo supieras todo Asuma —miró a su hermano buscando apoyo, pero el niño parecía incómodo y un tanto indiferente con su discusión— ¡Di algo Hizashi!

Hizashi Uchiha frunció el ceño y apretó los labios alrededor de su senbei. No le gustaba cuando Obito y Asuma comenzaban a discutir y él quedaba en medio de los dos. Se había acostumbrado a ello con el paso de los años y prefería escucharlos hablar. Era muy extraño que interfiriera en sus peleas y generalmente lo hacía para impedir que se partieran el rostro a puñetazos.

Sin embargo, su hermano lo miraba exigiendo que interviniera para defenderlo. Si se lo estaba pidiendo, tenía que tomar una posición en la discusión aunque no quisiera. No dejaría que Obito quedase mal frente a Asuma.

—Hashirama Senju fue el líder del clan Senju y fundó la aldea oculta de la Hoja en el País del Fuego junto a Madara Uchiha…

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para apoyar a su hermano, pero su conocimiento pareció irritarlo más que complacerlo.

—Cállate —lo interrumpió Obito entre dientes.  
—Lo siento nii-san —respondió con tristeza— ¿Quieres mi senbei? —le preguntó estirando su oblea de arroz.

Venían del distrito Uchiha y habían pasado por el Uchiha Senbei para comprar algunas obleas de arroz (bueno, a decir verdad, su tío abuelo se lo había regalado por ser ese su primer día de clase).

—¡No quiero tu tonto senbei! —le respondió Obito irritado.  
—Yo quiero tu senbei —dijo Asuma quitándole la bolsita de papel blanco antes de que Hizashi pudiese si quiera reaccionar.  
—¡Ey! ¡No le quites su senbei! —Obito le golpeó el brazo y le quitó las obleas devolviéndoselas a su hermano con brusquedad— Le gustan los senbei.  
—Podemos compartir Asuma-san —sugirió Hizashi entrecerrando los ojos, un tanto incómodo.  
—¡Son tuyos! Si Asuma quiere que vaya a comprar.

Subió los hombros observando a Asuma con cara de que al menos lo había intentado. El chico rodó los ojos y miró a Obito con claro desprecio.

Asuma Sarutobi era el mayor entre ellos. Se había inscrito ese año junto a los gemelos Uchiha para cursar el primer año de Academia, a pesar de que al igual que Obito había insistido en entrar desde los cinco años. Sus madres habían acordado que una edad propia para hacerlo era los siete, así que apenas los chicos cumplieron sus respectivas edades esa primavera y verano, exigieron poder matricularse para comenzar sus clases durante el otoño.

Asuma era un chico bastante despierto, de grandes ojos rojizos, tez pálida y cabello negro. Muchos decían que lucía similar a su padre, un héroe de la Villa que falleció antes de que él lo conociera. Su abuelo era el grandioso Tercer Hokage, quien a pesar de ser un anciano seguía compartiendo el cargo con el quinto Hokage y trabajando codo a codo con Naruto Uzumaki, otra leyenda entre los más pequeños.

El chico era bastante habilidoso con el ninjutsu y entrenaba a diario con Shikamaru Nara quien era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura paterna. Aún cuando de que discutían con frecuencia (básicamente porque Obito no tenía muy buen humor cuando veía su lugar como el "mejor" amenazado), se conocían desde siempre y habían crecido juntos. Asuma había estado en sus vidas desde que ambos tenían memoria y había una razón para ello: Kurenai Yuhi, la madre de Asuma, había sido la instructora jōnin de su propia madre, Hinata Hyuga, por ello había entre ambas una estrecha relación de respeto, admiración y amistad. Era sólo lógico que sus hijos hubiesen crecido juntos para convertirse en amigos.

A Obito le costaba imaginarse a su madre como una kunoichi, pero su tío Neji le había dicho que ella había sido una excelente jōnin. Contaba la leyenda que había pedido ser dada de baja cuando se enteró que estaba esperándolos. Su tío Sasuke se lo había confirmado a regañadientes, aduciendo que era lo suficientemente buena para misiones de rastreo, tanto que había sido posicionada en el mismo equipo que su padre. Su tío sospechaba que ahí habían comenzado su romance que terminó con el nacimiento de ellos dos y sus hermanos menores. Aun así, era algo raro imaginárselo. Simplemente no podía concebir que su dulce y adorada _kaa-chan_hubiese vestido un uniforme jōnin, un protector en su frente y kunais en su costado. Ni si quiera podía matar una araña, mucho menos una persona.

—¿Vas a casa con nosotros o te espera tu madre? —le preguntó Obito a Asuma.  
—Konohamaru nii-chan me iba a esperar a la salida de la estación de Policía, dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar —respondió con un leve brillo de orgullo.

Obito estiró los labios claramente celoso. Muy de vez en cuando su tío Sasuke lo ayudaba con su shurikenjutsu y en otras su tío Neji lo entrenaba con el uso del puño gentil… pero nunca recibía ayuda de quien realmente la esperaba: su padre.

A veces, se sentaba en la entrada de su hogar esperando que volviera para así poder exigirle que le enseñara como realizar los sellos de manos de algún asombroso jutsu. Muy pocas veces tenía suerte y por lo general su padre volvía a casa muy tarde o simplemente no volvía. En esas ocasiones su madre le ofrecía ayudarle a entrenar, pero Obito se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba amurrado sin responderle mientras miraba el caminito de piedras en espera de su padre.

A Hizashi todo el tema le era indiferente. No le gustaba pelear, ni entrenar ni mucho menos lastimarse. La sangre lo hacía sentirse mareado y aún se le lagrimaban los ojos cuando Obito lo golpeaba muy fuerte cuando entrenaban. Estaba casi seguro que él no había nacido para todo ese asunto de ser ninja… sin embargo ahí estaba después de su primer día de clases.

Se preguntó si su padre también se habría sentido así… su abuela siempre los comparaba y decía que él se parecía más a su padre y Obito un poco más a Sasuke. Por otro lado, su tío Neji decía que de ambos, él había heredado los rasgos Hyuga más importantes y que eso era algo bueno, pues la familia Hyuga era honorable y muy respetada. No obstante, Hizashi no se sentía para nada digno de dichas comparaciones.

Cuando Obito insistió en que ambos fueran juntos a la Academia no pudo negarse. Su tío Sasuke le había dicho que como el hijo del quinto Hokage y el nieto de los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, era inaceptable que no se formara como un verdadero shinobi. Y era aún más inaceptable que fuera menos que brillante.

A pesar de que Hizashi no carecía de talento, sí carecía de ánimos de usar lo que la naturaleza le había dado. Cada vez que estaba seguro que golpearía a Obito se detenía antes de hacerlo y recibía él mismo el golpe. No obstante que podía usar el byakugan en su ojo derecho con una precisión envidiable desde que tenía tres años, sólo dejó que sus padres lo supieran algunos días después de que Obito lograra activar su dojutsu a plena capacidad. El puño gentil se le daba con naturalidad, pero siempre era cuidadoso de no inhabilitar a su hermano mientras entrenaban, temeroso de que pudiera herir sus sentimientos. Siendo sinceros, prefería llevarse un sermón de parte de Sasuke o Neji por ser inferior a Obito a ver en los ojos de su hermano la decepción de ser menos habilidoso que él, pues a diferencia suya, Obito se esforzaba en mejorar y él no tenía que hacerlo.

Iban caminando rumbo a la tienda de dangos pues Asuma había quedado con ganas de comer un poco de dulce cuando de pronto divisaron a un jōnin acercarse a ellos.

—¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó.  
—¡Konohamaru nii-chan! —gritó Asuma corriendo hacia él.

—¿Estás listo para entrenar? Recuerda que no hay caminos fáciles en la ruta de convertirse en Hokage. Sólo hay una cosa… —le indicó con determinación.  
—¡Trabajo duro! —lo interrumpió Asuma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Vamos nii-chan! ¡No puedo esperar! —gritó el niño completamente fascinado de que de verdad su primo mayor se tomara el tiempo de entrenar junto a él— ¡Adiós chicos!

Obito y Hizashi observaron como el jōnin caminaba a su lado por la calle y ambos reían de alguna cosa. En cierto sentido ambos lo envidiaban, pues a pesar de que no tenía un padre estaba rodeado de personas que cumplían esa función… en cambio ellos, que sí tenían a su padre… nunca podían realmente contar con su presencia.

๑

๑

๑

—Llegamos.

Escuchar las voces al unísono de sus hijos hizo que Hinata bajara la cuchara con que alimentaba al pequeño Hiruzen. Le limpió las mejillas con una servilleta antes de ponerse de pie, completamente ansiosa por la llegada de sus dos hijos mayores.

Había estado esperándolos todo el día, nerviosa, moviéndose de un lado a otro en su hogar, intentando mantenerse ocupada para despejar de su mente todo el miedo que sentía de haberlos dejado ir por su cuenta a la Academia.

No había estado muy feliz con la decisión de Itachi de autorizar que ambos se matricularan ese otoño, pero hasta ella sabía que haberlos retenido un año completo en casa sólo por sus inseguridades como madre estaba mal. De alguna forma sus bebes habían crecido justo frente a ella sin que se diera cuenta y ahora eran dos pequeños hombrecitos listos para forjar su propio destino. Ya no la buscarían cuando tuviesen miedo ni se escabullirían a su cama cuando hubiera una tormenta, ya no le pedirían que les leyera antes de dormir ni que les pusiera una venda en las rodillas cuando se cayeran. Ya no le pertenecían, más bien, le pertenecían a la aldea.

Hinata recordaba su primer día en la Academia como algo atemorizante. Aún podía escuchar a Iruka sensei preguntarle su nombre y como en un susurro había respondido "Hyuga Hinata", un murmullo tan suave, que Iruka la hizo repetirlo. Claro está, siendo el manojo de nervios que era cuando niña se volvió tan roja como una cereza en primavera, bajó su rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos haciendo que el resto la mirara como un bicho extraño. Se había escondido entre sus hombros apenada ese día, sin hablarle a nadie, esperando poder marcharse lo antes posible a su hogar con Neji, pero su primo mayor apenas la había mirado cuando las clases terminaron y siempre caminaba tres pasos delante de ella. Ko remplazó a su primo con rapidez y era él quien la llevaba a la Academia y luego la esperaba afuera.

No quería que Obito y Hizashi tuvieran que pasar por una experiencia así. Deseaba que estudiaran, que hicieran amigos, que aprendieran de sus maestros y que tuvieran más valentía que ella cuando los llamaran adelante a mostrar qué era lo que podían hacer. Aunque se moría de miedo, prefería que volvieran solos a casa y que perdieran ese temor constante que ella había experimentado hasta bien entrada la adolescencia cada vez que Ko no la acompañaba y debía hacer algo por su cuenta. No quería repetir los errores que su padre había cometido en su crianza.

En más de una ocasión Sasuke le llamó la atención sobre la forma en que trataba a sus hijos —_Estás criando niños, no niñas. Deja de mimarlos tanto y enséñales a lanzar un shuriken_— le había dicho un día en que encontró a Obito, Hitachi y Hizashi horneando galletas junto a ella —, _deberían estar aprendiendo a hacer clones de sombra, no hornear galletas_.

Aunque sabía que Sasuke tal vez tenía razón, no podía cambiar su forma de ser. Había soñado con sus hijos tantas veces mientras crecía, que ahora que estaban ahí con ella, no podía evitar amarlos con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Ella había crecido en un hogar silencioso y frío, deseando día a día poder tener una madre que la llenara de besos de chocolate mientras batía la mezcla para galletas, ¿qué tenía de malo poder pasarle a sus hijos ese amor que le habían negado al crecer? Nadie le impediría mimarlos mientras crecieran, ni si quiera Itachi.

—¡Kaa-san! ¡Están aquí! —gritó su pequeño Hitachi conteniendo la alegría como si estuviese a punto de estallar.

Hinata no había sido la única que se había comportado de forma ansiosa durante el día. Hitachi había estado esperando junto la ventana desde que sus hermanos mayores salieron, sin moverse, anhelante, preocupado, demasiado enfadado por tener que quedarse atrás cuando sus dos hermanos ya podían asistir a la Academia. Sólo se había retirado de la ventana cuando Hinata le ofreció un plato de onigiris recién hechos.

Había preguntado una y otra vez con la boca llena por qué ellos sí podían ir y él no, golpeteando sus pequeños pies contra el piso impacientemente.

Con cariño y dulzura, Hinata le explicó que aún no tenía edad para ir a la Academia, pero él se negaba a entenderlo.

Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más parecido a Sasuke. No sólo ella lo decía, Itachi también lo comentaba cada vez que lo veía haciendo algo completamente extraño para Hinata pero familiar para su esposo. Tal vez se debía a que Sasuke fuese el hombre que más frecuentaba su casa o quizás porque la sangre Uchiha era más fuerte en Hitachi que en cualquiera de sus pequeños, no obstante, la idea de tener un hijo como Sasuke Uchiha la horrorizaba, no porque pensara que él fuese una mala persona, sino porque su personalidad era completamente opuesta a la suya. Si Hitachi y ella eran tan distintos, ¿podría realmente entenderlo cuando necesitara de ella?

Hinata vio a sus hijos aparecer en la puerta de la cocina y cuando comprobó que estaban sanos y salvo fue como si un gran peso se quitara de sus hombros y pudiera respirar nuevamente. Les sonrió a ambos con orgullo dispuesta a preguntarles como había sido su primer día de clases pero su Hitachi se le adelantó;

—¿Cómo les fue? ¿Ya son ninjas? —preguntó rápidamente poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa.  
—No —volvieron a contestar juntos.

Obito y Hizashi intercambiaron miradas incómodas. A ambos les disgustaba hablar al mismo tiempo pero no podían dejar de hacerlo, se les había hecho un hábito desde que eran pequeños; terminar la frase del otro, intercambiarse para confundir al resto y hablar al mismo tiempo era gracioso y hasta divertido cuando eran más niños, pero ahora, con siete años, se comenzaban a considerar "demasiado grandes" para seguir jugando con esa clase de cosas y cada día que pasaba sus rasgos de personalidad se distanciaban más, como si estuviesen haciendo un esfuerzo consciente de no parecerse al otro.

—Sólo fue el primer día de clases. Tardará más que eso— le explicó Hizashi con amabilidad mientras colgaba su pequeña mochila a un costado de la puerta corrediza.  
—Tô-chan se demoró sólo un año en graduarse —alegó Hitachi mirando a su hermano con una mueca de disgusto.  
—Sí, pero esos eran otros tiempo, además, ¡tengo que contarte todo al respecto! —Exclamó Obito.

Hinata suspiró, pues mientras Hizashi estaba poniendo todo con orden en el perchero, su hermano gemelo lanzaba sus cosas sin preocupación alguna por el orden. Hasta en esos detalles eran distintos y sinceramente no podía comprender a aquellos que parecían no notar la diferencia entre ambos.

Obito se sentó frente a Hitachi y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, ambos mirándose con un brillo especial en los ojos. Hinata podía notar qué era, su hijo menor admiraba a sus hermanos mayores, los idolatraba, quería ser como ellos.

Reconocía esa mirada, pues la había visto muchas veces en Sasuke, en Naruto y hasta en ella misma.

—Fue tan genial. Tuvimos nuestra primera clase de taijutsu y todos quedaron asombrados con mi puño gentil —dijo Obito entusiasmado.  
—Vaya nii-san, ¿lo usaste frente a los demás? —preguntó Hitachi conteniendo las ganas de gritar— ¡Eres tan asombroso!  
—Nadie esperaba que el gran Obito Uchiha pudiera vencer al resto con un simple golpe —respondió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo—, Pero luego Lee-sensei dijo que no debíamos ocupar ese estilo de taijutsu pues podríamos lastimar a los demás.  
—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó Hitachi frunciendo el ceño— ¡No es justo! ¡Neji Oji-chan se esforzó tanto porque lo aprendieran y no lo pueden utilizar! ¡Kaa-chan! Dile a Tôs-chan que ponga a ese Lee en su lugar.

Ambos siguieron hablando, Obito enalteciendo sus historias con relatos detallados sobre su clase de ninjutsu y la forma en que todos habían quedado asombrados de que pudiera hacer un clon de sombras. Hitachi asentía una y otra vez con una sonrisa amplia, muerto de envidia, apretando ambos puños para controlar sus deseos de gritar de emoción.

En la mañana se había levantado temprano junto a Obito y Hizashi, con una mochila atravesada en su hombro, una bandana con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la frente y la katana de Itachi amarrada torpemente en su espalda. Cuando Hinata lo vio vestido de esa forma casi se desmayó —algo que no le ocurría desde la adolescencia— Itachi por el contrario bajó el rostro intentando no reír.

Cuando Hitachi trató irse a la academia junto con sus hermanos mayores, el quinto Hokage tuvo que tomarlo en brazos suspendiéndolo en su costado mientras él pataleaba insistiendo que debía ir también. No obstante, bastó que la mirada amable y comprensiva de Itachi cambiase a una seria e inquisitiva para que dejara de hacerlo. Siempre sucedía aquello en la casa, nunca en su vida Itachi había tenido que levantar la voz, cuando sus ojos se afilaban y su sonrisa desaparecía sus hijos sabían que estaban en problemas.

Esa mañana, Itachi había asistido a la inauguración del primer día escolar de la Academia, no como el quinto Hokage, sino como el padre de Obito y Hizashi. Besó la mejilla de Hinata antes de salir, mirándola profundamente a los ojos mientras le sostenía el rostro.

Ambos supieron en ese momento y en ese lugar que una nueva etapa comenzaba y que deberían afrontarla juntos, tal como lo habían hecho ante cada desafío que la vida ponía frente a ambos. Hinata asintió y respiró profundamente intentando controlarse, no obstante, Itachi se inclinó a su oído y susurró —_Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo_.

La mujer se lanzó a sus brazos con rapidez y lo abrazó con fuerza ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Permanecieron así un momento hasta que Obito se aclaró la garganta desde la cerca, visiblemente incómodo por que sus padres estuvieran mostrando tanto afecto frente a ellos.

—_Crecieron demasiado rápido…—_susurró Hinata mientras Itachi le secaba las lágrimas. Él sólo asintió, le besó la frente y comenzó a caminar con sus hijos rumbo a la Academia.

Mientras Obito seguía con sus relatos sobre su primer día de clases, Hizashi se sentó junto a Hinata con un poco de timidez escondiendo algo entre sus manos. La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa llena de complicidad y éste se terminó rindiendo entregándole la flor que había recogido por el camino para ella.

Era una cosmos, la flor del otoño.

Hinata la tomó entre sus dedos y delicadamente la besó, sacándole a su hijo una sonrisa mientras se la ponía atrás de su oreja.

—¿Te divertiste en la Academia? —le preguntó, aliviada de ver que no tenía raspones o heridas.

Hizashi miró de reojo a Obito como si tuviese miedo que lo escuchara hablar. Por supuesto, su hermano gemelo no estaba prestándole atención, demasiado absorto contándole su experiencia al pequeño Hitashi.

Hizashi mordió sus labios, un pequeño hábito que había desarrollado cada vez que se sentía nervioso, y son cuidado se acercó a ella como si quisiera contarle un secreto. Sus ojos blancos se dirigieron a Hinata un tanto avergonzados y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido mientras contestaba la pregunta moviendo el rostro en forma negativa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó nerviosa.  
—No me gustó ese lugar —confesó Hizashi susurrando—. No quiero volver ahí.  
—Amor, cuando tu padre te preguntó ayer si eso era realmente lo que querías hacer, dijiste que sí.

En un principio, Hinata e Itachi habían tenido serias dudas sobre mandar a Obito y Hizashi a la Academia. Tuvieron una conversación con ambos intentando zanjar el asunto, asegurándoles que había otras alternativas en la vida aparte de ser shinobi. Hinata e Itachi habían conversado sobre el tema muchas veces y querían darles a sus hijos la opción que ellos no tuvieron por ser los respectivos herederos de sus clanes. No obstante, ambos niños les pidieron autorización para inscribirse en la Academia e Itachi finalmente había accedido a ello. Hinata había llorado dos horas en el baño luego de que su esposo firmara los papeles para que se matricularan.

—Si no quieres ir, no tienes que ir —le aseguró Hinata con una sonrisa comprensiva.  
—Pe-pero… Obito nii quiere ir y… y yo quiero ir con él. Nii-san es mi mejor amigo.  
—Lo sé, pero a veces, hasta los mejores amigos se separan y eligen distintas cosas en sus vidas —Hinata lo miró con compasión— ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?  
—Quiero estar donde esté nii-san.

Hinata asintió en silencio poniéndose de pie. No iba a conversar de ello frente a Obito.

—Lávense las manos para que pueda servirles algo de comer —les indicó intentando dar un paso pero no pudo.  
—¡Kaa-chan! —De pronto, se dio cuenta que ello era porque Hitachi le estaba reteniendo ambas piernas abrazándolas con fuerza— Obito nii no quiere prestarme sus kunais. Tô-chan dice que debemos compartir nuestras cosas. Dile que debe compartir.  
—No puedes jugar con kunais de verdad, te podrías sacar un ojo —le dijo Obito fastidiado.  
—Sólo kunais de cartón o madera hasta que cumplas la edad suficiente para ir a la Academia Hitashi-chan.  
—Eso no es justo —reclamó sin soltarse de sus piernas, por lo cual Hinata tuvo que dar pasos amplios y forzados para avanzar.

—Kaa-san, ¿Cuándo volverá Tô-san a casa? —preguntó Obito mientras se levantaba a lavarse las manos al lava platos.

Cuatro pares de ojos se enfocaron en la mujer y todos permanecieron en silencio. Hasta Hiruzen que era demasiado pequeño podía entender más o menos lo que estaba preguntando Obito mientras se chupaba el puño. Hitachi se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación mientras que Hizashi la observó anhelante, esperando que la respuesta fuese favorable para todos.

—¿Conocen al abuelo de Asuma-chan? ¿Al tercer Hokage? —preguntó Hinata mientras cubría los vegetales de tempura y los ponía a freír— Pues, el Sandaime ha estado un poco enfermo y por ello su padre está volviendo a casa más tarde de lo normal.  
—No es justo que otros tengan a sus padres todo el tiempo con ellos —dijo Hitachi —  
—Shisui-san siempre tiene tiempo para Hotaru —reclamó Obito— Hasta le enseña genjutsus y cosas geniales. Yo aún no puedo realizar un genjutsu y esa niñita tonta me hace caer en ellos todo el tiempo.  
—Los padres de Hotaru son muy habilidosos cuando se trata de ese tipo de técnicas —intentó justificarse Hinata—. Tal vez… pueda enseñarles a repeler un genjutsu después de cenar.  
—¿De verdad Kaa-san? —preguntó Hizashi con entusiasmo.  
—¿Tú sabes eso? —preguntó Hitachi incrédulo.  
—Claro que lo sabe —Obito rodó los ojos—. Pero Tô-san es mejor con los genjutsus. Todos lo dicen.  
—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

La voz de Itachi Uchiha sonó por la habitación. Todos los ojos de la cocina se dirigieron a la puerta para observar al recién llegado.

—¡Tô-san! —gritó Hitachi corriendo hacia él, abrazando sus piernas de la misma forma que había hecho con Hinata— ¡Dile a Obito nii que debe compartir sus cosas conmigo!  
—¡Mío! ¡Mío! —comenzó a gritar el pequeño Hiruzen, tomando los shurikens de cartón que Hitachi había dejado desplegados por la mesa.  
—Buenas tardes, Otôsan —dijo Hizashi con una sonrisa.  
—Yo no estaba dudando de que Kaa-san sea muy poderosa, es sólo —comenzó Obito sintiendo que venía un sermón—, todos saben que tus genjutsus son los más fuertes de la aldea.  
—¿Eso dicen? —preguntó caminando hacia Hinata.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla con algo que para cualquiera habría parecido un gesto cotidiano. No obstante, un simple beso de Itachi aún la hacía sonrojar. Despues de ocho años juntos, cuatro hijos, una gran pelea y una hermosa reconciliarión, su esposo aún lograba que su corazón latiera nervioso y su estómago se llenara de mariposas sólo con tenerlo cerca.

—Lamento informarles que los genjutsus de su tío Shisui son mejores que los míos —dijo Itachi con seriedad—, si quieren aprender cómo realizar un genjutsu de alto nivel, él es un buen candidato para enseñarles.  
—Vaya, Shisui-san es asombroso —murmuró Hitachi con brillitos en los ojos, intentando quitarle los shurikens de cartón a Hiruzen.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué dices que Kaa-san podría enseñarnos sobre genjutsus? —preguntó Hizashi mientras se sentaba frente a su padre sirviéndole un poco de limonada fría.  
—Su madre es poseedora de uno de los tres legendarios dojutsus: el byakugan —comenzó Itachi, haciendo que los tres chicos prestaran completa atención—. Como tal, tiene la capacidad de ver a través de cualquier cosa, incluso los genjutsus. Con el byakugan se puede detectar que el chakra se ha detenido y así el poseedor del dojutsu puede volver a hacerlo circular. Verán, los genjutsus detienen el flujo de chakra y permiten que el que lo invoca pueda manipular la mente y los sentidos de su adversario, ¿Lo expliqué bien? —le preguntó a su esposa frunciendo el ceño en un puchero adorable.  
—Mejor de lo que yo lo podría haber hecho —respondió ella riendo con suavidad.  
—Si creen estar en un genjutsu, sólo deben activar su byakugan. Eso lo dispersará —les dijo Itachi—. Aunque, su madre es mucho mejor que yo para esas cosas, deberían escucharla con atención cuando ofrece ayudarlos.  
—Siento mucho haber dudado de ti Kaa-san —dijo Obito rascándose el cuello.  
—También yo —exclamó rápidamente Hitashi— ¡Desde mañana kaa-san me entrenará todo el día! ¿Verdad que sí, kaa-a-a-chan?  
—Si te bañas, te cepillas los dientes y te acuestas temprano —dijo Hinata con amabilidad mientras vertía el arroz en distintos platillos para comenzar a repartirlos.

Era una vida muy tranquila la que llevaba con Itachi y sus hijos, para algunos quizás hasta resultaba aburrida y monótona. Había dejado de lado servir a la aldea para servir a su familia. En el orden de prioridades, sus hijos siempre estarían primero. No le molestaba dejarle el trabajo de shinobi a Itachi mientras ella pudiera tomar el de educar a sus hombrecitos. Quería darles ese hogar cálido y familiar con que ella había soñado desde pequeña.

Comenzó a repartir los platillos de arroz entre sus hijos y finalmente le sirvió a su esposo, dedicándole éste un beso en el anverso de su mano tan pronto acabó de servir. Todos comenzaron a comer el pollo teriyaki, las verduras con tempura, las salsas agrias y dulces, el pez al vapor y los deliciosos nigiri con salmón. La última en sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa fue Hinata, quien comió en silencio mientras los chicos le hacían todo tipo de preguntas a su padre.

Que estuviera cenando con ellos era todo un acontecimiento y Hinata sabía desde ya que seguramente pasaría esa noche sin dormir para ponerse al día con su trabajo por el tiempo que estaba pasando con ellos. Aún así, hacía ese sacrificio pues al igual que ella, seguramente había estado nervioso toda esa jornada esperando saber cómo había resultado el primer día de clases de sus hijos mayores.

Hinata sonrió sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo viendo la escena. Hitachi tiraba del brazo de Itachi pidiéndole que le enseñara a lanzar kunais. Hizashi observaba con una sonrisa mientras alimentaba a Hiruzen y Obito le pedía una y otra vez que fuesen a practicar genjutsus.

De pronto, Itachi levanto la mirada y se encontró con la suya.

Le sonrió de la forma más dulce, dándole las gracias sólo con sus ojos por la hermosa familia que le había dado, una en donde nunca había faltado el amor de ambos.

—Tô-san, ¿podemos entrenar ahora? —preguntó Obito tan pronto como su platillo de arroz estuvo vacío.  
—Obito, tu padre debe estar muy cansado…  
—La verdad, estaba esperando que ustedes me acompañaran a buscar las manzanas que hay en el jardín. Ya están maduras y si seguimos esperando los cuervos se las comerán —Obito frunció el ceño desilusionado, pero Itachi siendo el brillante hombre que era supo exactamente como voltear la situación—. Están muy alto y se necesita de un gran control de chakra para poder adherirse a la superficie del tronco —dijo poniéndose de pie, tomando en brazos a Hiruzen.  
—¿Control de chakra? —preguntó Obito— ¿Qué tan difícil es eso?  
—Muy difícil. Para cualquiera —respondió Itachi.

—¡Entonces acepto! —dejó salir un pequeño grito entusiasta, maravillado de que su padre se tomara el tiempo de entrenarlo personalmente- ¡Vamos Hizashi! ¡Te ganaré, ya lo verás!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr hacia el patio, Hitachi siguiéndolos y alegando que no lo dejaran atrás.

—¿Y usted, señora Uchiha, qué hará mientras divierto a nuestros niños? —le preguntó con un cierto grado de burla.  
—Lavar los platos —respondió Hinata subiendo los hombros y levantándose de la mesa.  
—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un par de meses? —le preguntó nuevamente, dejando a Hiruzen en su corralito— Eso de lo cual no estaba muy seguro por mi horario…  
—¿Qué cosa?

De un momento a otro, sintió los brazos protectores de Itachi rodearla desde atrás, haciéndola sentir nerviosa. Cada vez que la tocaba se sentía igual, como perdida entre un sueño y la realidad. Sus vellos se erizaban, su piel ardía y su corazón latía con rapidez.

Ese era el verdadero poder secreto de Itachi Uchiha y no era un genjutsu, era completamente real.

—Sobre agregar una niñita a nuestra familia –respondió apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Hinata mientras ambos observaban como Hizashi, Obito y Hitachi intentaban trepar el gran árbol de manzanas que Itachi había plantado ocho años atrás— Debes sentirte extraña entre tantos hombres.  
-Itachi-san… ¿Crees que…que podemos? —preguntó sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmada.  
-Estarán tan cansados después de que termine de entrenar con ellos que dormirán toda la noche –dijo, besándole el rostro y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir al patio.

Hinata suspiró como si aún tuviese dieciséis años y estuviesen en medio del país de la Lluvia. El tiempo parecía transcurrir pero su amor por Itachi Uchiha era inalterable. Sonrió como una jovencita y caminó hacia el jarro de galletas que Mikoto Uchiha le había regalado antes de casarse con Itachi y que ella había visto en sus sueños. Metió la mano dentro y se consintió a sí misma con una galleta de avena y miel.

De todas las personas que conocía, nadie era más feliz que ella. Definitivamente no había nadie en Konoha que fuese más afortunado… pues sólo había un Itachi Uchiha y era de ella. _Su_ amor, incondicional, para siempre.

* * *

_Los Hyuga suelen agregar kanjis que tienen que ver con el sol, el fuego y la luz a los nombres. Por ello, Hiruzen, Hizashi y Hitachi llevan esos nombres._  
_Hizashi Hyuga fue el tío de Hinata, quien se sacrificó por su clan para permitir que el padre de Hinata, Hiashi, pudiese vivir._  
_Hitachi significa sol ascendiente… "hi", significa "sol," o "día," y "tachi/tatsu", significa "levantarse" o "ascender". Me gustó mucho ese nombre._  
_Por último, Hiruzen es el nombre del tercer Hokage y a pesar de que no se que significa, también tiene el kanji "Hi" y es alguien querido para Itachi._

_Y eso es todo de Love Is. Aquí termina oficialmente esta historia._  
_Si continúo esto, será con Hate Is._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._  
_Un beso y nos vemos en otros fics._

_Si les gusta la pareja "ItachixHinata" o más conocido como "ItaxHina", les recomiendo mis siguientes fics:_  
_"**Entre lilas y oscuridad**" (oneshot), "**El precio de la paz**" (Long Fic), "**Karyukai, el mundo de las flores y sauces**" (Multichap), "**Juegos Sexuales**" (multichap)._


End file.
